Nuestra segunda oportunidad
by Melisa Mistick
Summary: Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad... para remediar los errores que cometemos... para darnos cuenta de lo que nos hemos estado perdiendo... para vivir lo que no hemos vivido... ¡Hiatus!
1. Recuerdos

Hola, éste es el primer fic que subo a y espero sea del agrado de todos.

Desde ahora advierto que solo vi el anime de Shaman King así que no sé nada que no se haya mencionado en éste. Si me llego a equivocar en algún dato o en algún nombre avisenme.

**Recuerdos**

Una pequeña niña de no más de8 años caminaba lentamente por una calle desierta. Era bajita y exageradamente pálida; su cabello era blanco con algunos rayos de un tenue color morado, lo tenía suelto y le caía hasta los codos. Iba vestida con una playera y un pantalón muy sucios y viejos. Llevaba en sus manos una bolsa de plástico que contenía la comida que ese día cocinaría. Se detuvo un momento. Dejo la bolsa de plástico en el suelo y se abrazo para darse calor. Aunque era una época del año en la que hacia mucho calor, ella tenía frío. Volteo a ver a todos lados en busca de algo. Decepcionada volvió a coger la bolsa de plástico y continuo con su camino. Realmente era tonta¿cómo podía seguir creyendo en esa estúpida promesa? Era imposible que él la cumpliera. Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos. Voces, pasos y risas. Apresuro el paso, casi corriendo. No quería encontrarse con nadie, no quería. Sin embargo, la mirada de la maestra Kino fue mucho más rápida que ella.

- Irone, que alegría verte – dijo la voz de una mujer. Irone se detuvo en su huida y a regañadientes volteo a ver a quien se acercaba. Una mujer ya grande acompañada por dos niñas se acercaba a ella. Una de las niñas era su hermana Jeanne, era casi idéntica a ella, exceptuando el hecho de que no era tan pálida y era un año mayor. La otra era de su misma edad, de cabello rubio y corto, la mayoría de las veces estaba seria, pero cuando se encontraba con ella y Jeanne siempre era muy divertida. Se llamaba Anna Kiouyama, era aprendiz de sacerdotisa y su maestra era Kino Asakura, la mujer que las acompañaba, también cabe decir que estaba comprometida con el único hijo de los Asakura, Yoh Asakura. Yoh era muy guapo, era un año mayor que ella y era muy divertido. Siempre le hacía recordar esa dulce promesa que alguien le había hecho hace ya tanto tiempo.

- Para mi también es una alegría verla, maestra Kino – dijo Irone con una reverencia.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Jeanne señalando la bolsa de plástico.

- Es la comida para hoy – dijo Irone

- ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la mansión Asakura? – pregunto Anna

- No me dejaron ir – dijo Irone tristemente.

- Mis padres dicen que ella no debe de ir a la mansión – dijo Jeanne

- Ya hablare con tus padres para que te dejen ir – dijo la maestra Kino

- No es necesario – dijo Irone recordando la cara que sus padres pusieron la ultima vez que la maestra Kino había ido a hablar con ellos sobre ella.

- Humo – dijo Anna.

Todos voltearon y vieron una densa columna de humo en el cielo proveniente de no muy lejos.

- Está cerca de mi casa – dijo Jeanne con miedo

- Es cierto – dijo la maestra Kino

Un ruido de cristales rotos se oyó. Irone había dejado caer la bolsa de plástico. ¿Podía ser posible¿Al fin? Se echo a correr hacia su casa. No le importaron los gritos de la maestra Kino, ni de su hermana, ni de Anna. Paro enfrente de una casa que se consumía en el fuego. Se quedo maravillada viendo la escena.

- ¡Mi casa! – grito Jeanne sacando de su fascinación a Irone. Había llegado hasta la casa junto con la maestra Kino y Anna

- ¡Colle! – dijo la maestra Kino acercándose a la casa.

Un muchacho alto de unos 14 años salía de la casa tosiendo estrenduosamente. Su cabello era blanco al igual que el de Irone y el de Jeanne. El muchacho se desplomo en cuanto estuvo lejos del alcance del fuego. La maestra Kino lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo hasta donde estaban las tres niñas.

- ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? – pregunto Jeanne con lágrimas en los ojos

- Los mato – respondió entre toses Colle – ese… monstruo… Hao.

- Hao – repitió Irone en voz alta

Los ojos de Irone se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas. Se quedo en silencio mientras miraba a la maestra Kino, a Anna y a sus hermanos. Y sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, se echo a correr mientras lloraba. Corría lo más rápido que podía. Y entonces se detuvo, volteo a ver hacia atrás. Ya no veía la casa, solo podía ver la columna de humo.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto una voz conocida detrás de ella – Pensé que estarías feliz.

Irone volteo a ver al frente y se encontró con un niño alto, de cabello café muy largo, vestido con una capa que le cubría el cuerpo hasta las piernas, un pantalón rojo con muchos colguijes y botas del mismo color. Irone sonrió al igual que lo hacia el niño.

- Hao – dijo Irone abriendo los ojos.

De nuevo había soñado con ese momento, con el momento en el que Hao había matado a sus padres. Se sentó en la cama en donde había estado durmiendo y se quedo mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una tienda de acampar. Había varias cosas tiradas en el suelo. Ya habían pasado 6 años desde la muerte de sus padres y los años se notaban muy bien en ella. Ahora era una muchacha de 14 años, alta y ya no era pálida. Llevaba el largo cabello recogido en un chongo del que caían algunos mechones de cabello, iba vestida con una playera blanca de mangas largas, un pantalón de mezclilla de marca y un abrigo de piel. Sus manos se entrecerraron alrededor de un medallón que traía colgado al cuello. Era en forma de un círculo y en el centro tenía una estrella grabada. La puerta de la tienda de acampar se abrió y entro en ella un pequeño niño negro, de cabello café que tenía la forma de un arbusto grande. Iba vestido con una capa naranja y de sus muñecas y tobillos colgaban algunas pulseras.

- Ya te despertaste – dijo el niño.

- Si – dijo Irone - ¿Cuándo llegaste, Opacho?

- Hace una hora, pero como te vi dormida no quise despertarte – dijo Opacho.

- ¿Lo encontraste? – pregunto Irone poniéndose de pie. Opacho movió la cabeza negativamente con tristeza.

- Estoy empezando a creer que Yoh en serio lo mato – dijo Irone caminando hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior. Era un inmenso desierto. A lo lejos se podían ver los primeros rayos de sol del día. A ambos lados de la tienda de acampar había otra tienda de acampar y enfrente de las tres tiendas había una fogata. Irone se sentó enfrente de la fogata y se quedo mirando el fuego.

- No digas eso, el señor Hao está bien – dijo Opacho muy poco convencido de lo que decía mientras salía de la tienda de acampar.

- Hemos revisado todo Estados Unidos más de mil veces, llevamos más de dos meses buscándolo. Opacho, creo que será lo mejor olvidarnos de esto – dijo Irone. No podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca, pero era verdad, lo mejor sería resignarse a que Hao había muerto.

- Tienes razón – dijo Opacho sentándose al lado de Irone – y pensar que lo deje solo cuando más me necesitaba

- Tú hiciste lo que creíste conveniente y yo en tú lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo – dijo Irone, levanto la mirada hacia el horizonte. A lo lejos vio una pequeña cosa que se acercaba, seguramente un pájaro, pues tenía el tamaño de uno.

- Entonces qué vamos a hacer – pregunto Opacho

- Regresar a Londres, ahí tenemos todo y viviremos muy bien – dijo Irone sin dejar de ver la pequeña cosa que se acercaba

- Tal vez los demás se encuentren ahí – dijo Opacho.

- Olvídate de los demás, Opacho – dijo Irone – son unos cobardes que huyeron en cuanto Yoh derroto a Hao – se puso de pie y camino hacia la tienda de acampar – ni siquiera ese ridículo de Lucius regreso.

Entro en la tienda de acampar dejando a Opacho solo. Minutos más tarde salio sujetando un palo largo, de madera, con muchos signos grabados en él y con unas plumas de pájaro sostenidas en un extremo junto con unos cascabeles.

- La verdad, yo nunca creí en ninguno de ellos – dijo Irone caminando lejos de la fogata – solo estaban con Hao por miedo a que él los matara – se detuvo y coloco el palo enfrente de ella – Eritrea – al instante un alo de luz se hizo alrededor del palo – los únicos que sabía que le eran fieles a Hao son tú y Mari, y a hora que lo veo también Mati y Kanah

- Yo también me di cuenta de eso, pero es muy triste – dijo Opacho acercándose a Irone

- La verdad siempre es triste, Opacho – dijo Irone entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor la cosa que se acercaba

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Opacho mirando hacia donde veía Irone.

- No lo sé – dijo Irone. Levanto el palo con la mano derecha y lo sacudió levemente haciendo que los cascabeles se oyeran, al hacerlo unos rayos de luz salieron disparados del palo en dirección a la cosa que se acercaba. Los rayos la capturaron y regresaron con su presa hacia donde estaban Irone y Opacho - ¿Es un espíritu?

- Si – dijo Opacho mirando al espíritu que los rayos habían atrapado. Tenía el aspecto de un pájaro y era completamente hecho de luz – lo vi junto con el señor Hao cuando íbamos en camino a los Grandes Espíritus.

- Ah – dijo Irone, sacudió de nuevo el palo y los rayos liberaron al espíritu, el cual huyo inmediatamente tirando un papel. Irone se agacho para recoger el papel y leyó su contenido. Al terminar no pudo creer lo que acababa de leer.

- ¿Qué dice? – pregunto Opacho

- Tonterías – dijo Irone convirtiendo el papel en una bolita y metiéndola en el bolsillo de su pantalón – Comienza a recoger todo, Opacho, nos vamos.

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Opacho.

- A la Aldea de los Apaches – respondió Irone

- Pero no podemos ir aya, si el trío o yo nos paramos ahí nos encarcelaran – dijo Opacho preocupado.

- No te preocupes, no les harán daño mientras estén conmigo – afirmo Irone caminando hacia las tiendas de acampar.

- ¿Y por qué? – pregunto Opacho suspicazmente.

- Porque los apaches serían incapaces de hacer enojar a la nieta de su jefa – dijo Irone sonriendo – y mucho menos si hay un 35 de probabilidad de que se convierta en su nueva jefa.

Opacho sonrió y camino hacia la tienda de acampar que estaba al lado derecho de la de Irone. Los dos recogieron sus tiendas de acampar y comenzaban a recoger la última tienda de acampar cuando tres muchachas arribaron al lugar, dos de ellas con cara de cansancio y la otra, era muy difícil explicar lo que expresaba su cara. Se trataba del Trío de la Rosa, Mari, Mati y Kanah.

- Pero¿qué están haciendo? – pregunto Mati viendo a Irone y a Opacho.

- No es muy obvio – dijo Irone – estamos recogiendo todo porque nos vamos.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Mari mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – No podemos irnos, aún no encontramos al señor Hao.

- Tranquila, Mari – dijo Irone – solo iremos a darle una visita a alguien, en la Aldea Apache.

- ¡Acaso te volviste loca! – gritaron Mati y Kanah al mismo tiempo.

- Si nos paramos ahí, adiós a nuestra libertad – dijo Kanah.

- No les harán nada – dijo Irone exasperada

- Pues yo no pienso ir a ningún lado que no sea Londres – dijo Mati rotundamente.

- Bueno, entonces ustedes regresen a Londres y yo y Opacho vamos a la Aldea de los Apaches a hablar con Golva sobre una información que me mando sobre el paradero de Hao – dijo Irone.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

- Golva me mando una carta con la localización exacta de Hao – dijo Irone – sin embargo yo no creo mucho en ella por obvias razones, así que iremos a ver si es cierta esa información.

- En ese caso cuenta con nosotras – dijeron Mari, Mati y Kanah al mismo tiempo.

- Así me gusta – dijo Irone sonriendo. Levanto de nuevo su palo, el cual había dejado en el suelo y volvió a sacudirlo. Al hacerlo una enorme paloma blanca apareció ante ellos – Pueden ir subiendo las cosas, por favor.

Mari, Mati y Kanah comenzaron a recoger las partes de las tiendas de acampar que Irone y Opacho ya habían desarmado, en tanto que estos dos seguían desarmando la tienda de acampar. En cuanto estuvo todo sobre la paloma, Irone, Opacho, Mari, Mati y Kanah subieron en ella y ésta despego del suelo. La paloma cruzaba el cielo de una manera impresionante. Irone miraba el paisaje mientras recordaba la última vez que había hablado con Hao.

Era de noche. Se encontraban en una casa muy grande, localizada en Londres, Inglaterra. Personas corrían de un lado al otro en la casa. Recogían sus cosas pues al día siguiente se iban a Japón, donde comenzaría la Pelea entre Shamanes. Al frente de todos estaba Lucius, la mano derecha de Hao, dando órdenes como si él fuera el jefe. En tanto, Hao solo miraba a todos impaciente por irse. Irone había pasado todo ese día encerrada en su cuarto. Una batalla se estaba librando en su mente y al parecer había concluido dejando a un vencedor. Salio de su habitación lentamente y se quedo mirando lo que había enfrente de su cuarto, un patio muy grande. Ahí todos estaban reuniendo sus cosas y preparándose para la partida. Irone entro en el patio viendo a cada una de las personas que estaban ahí. Ninguna le daba confianza, nunca le habían agradado, se le hacían muy falsos. Se acerco a Lucius.

- ¿Dónde está Hao? – pregunto Irone a Lucius. Este volteo lentamente con disgusto. De todos era bien sabido que a él nunca le cayo bien Irone, y eso era reciproco.

- El señor Hao se encuentra por aya, señorita Irone – dijo Lucius con esa voz amable que usaba solo con ella y Opacho señalando una fogata que estaba algo apartada del lugar. También era muy sabido por todos que si tratabas mal a Opacho o a Irone sería lo último que harías en tu vida.

- Gracias – dijo Irone

Camino hacia la fogata donde cerca de ella se encontraban Hao y Opacho sentados, el primero viendo con impaciencia a sus aliados, y el segundo hacia lo mismo, solo que tranquilamente.

- ¿Ya casi están listos? – pregunto Irone

- Parece que si – dijo Hao con voz inexpresiva y volteando a ver a Irone pregunto - ¿Tú ya estás lista?

- De eso venía a hablar – dijo Irone sentándose al lado de Hao. Hao la miro por un momento y después volteo a ver a Opacho. Este se paro y fue hacia donde estaban los demás preparando todo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Hao.

- No, nada – dijo Irone – solo he decidido que no participare en el Torneo entre Shamanes

- Que lastima, serías una gran contrincante – dijo Hao – pero creo que es mejor así, realmente no tenía ganas de matarte en caso de que nos tocara luchar. Serás mucho mejor espectadora.

- Creo que no me explique bien – dijo Irone. Hao la miro extrañado – No pienso ir con ustedes, me quedare aquí.

Hao no dijo nada. Volteo a ver el fuego que comenzó a apagarse lentamente.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Hao sin quitar la mirada del fuego

- No quiero ver como enloqueces – dijo Irone seriamente para que Hao no lo tomara como una broma.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Hao con voz tranquila - ¿Tienes miedo de mí?

- La verdad es que si – dijo Irone – desde hace unos meses has cambiado mucho. Estas completamente obsesionado con ganar el Torneo, es de lo único que hablas. Te la pasas entrenando y últimamente tu humor no es el de los mejores. Tengo miedo de que hagas una locura y de que te hagas daño…

Hao se puso de pie al tiempo que el fuego se apagaba por completo. Camino hacia donde estaban los demás

- ¡Nos vamos esta misma noche y no me importa si no están listos! – grito a lo que todos comenzaron a moverse muy rápido. Irone fue hacia Hao y cuando llego hasta donde estaba él oyó algo que nunca pensó oír y menos de Hao – Lárgate de aquí, no pienso tener a una cobarde como amiga.

Irone se quedo callada viendo a Hao. Éste se dio la media vuelta para no verla. Irone camino hacia el interior de la casa. Recorrió varios pasillos hasta que llego a la puerta de la casa. La abrió y justo cuando iba a salir una voz la detuvo.

- ¿No vendrás con nosotros? – pregunto Opacho. Irone lo miro

- No – respondió Irone y con una sonrisa dijo – Cuídalo mucho, Opacho.

- Claro que si – dijo Opacho sonriendo igual que la muchacha.

Irone salio de la casa

- ¿Cómo sabremos si llegamos a la Aldea? – pregunto Mati después de un tiempo sacando a Irone de sus pensamientos – desde aquí no se ve nada.

- Si la pelea entre Hao e Yoh fue como ustedes me contaron creo que lo sabremos de una manera muy fácil – dijo Irone

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron todos.

En ese momento la paloma dio una rara vuelta en el aire y comenzó a caer en picada

- Ésta – respondió Irone deteniéndose de las plumas de la paloma al igual que los demás.

- Pero¿qué pasa? – pregunto Opacho agarrándose del abrigo de Irone

- Son almas – dijo Irone asustada pues ya estaban a pocos metros del suelo – creo que han de ser los Grandes Espíritus que regresan al lugar al que pertenecen.

- ¡Has algo! – grito Mati.

- No sé que hacer – grito Irone viendo su palo. El alo de luz que lo rodeaba estaba desapareciendo lentamente.

- ¡Usa el medallón! – dijo Mari

Irone cogió entre sus manos el medallón que llevaba colgado al cuello y se lo quito. Lo apunto hacia el frente y una luz blanca salió del medallón. La paloma ascendió rápidamente con la luz del medallón como la de un faro. Todos suspiraron aliviados. La paloma sobrevoló el lugar por un momento y después comenzó a descender hasta aterrizar en medio de unas de las calles de la Aldea. Con rapidez la calle se lleno de apaches dispuestos a atacar. Mari, Mati y Kanah hicieron su posesión de objetos de inmediato. Irone les hizo una seña de que tuvieran cuidado y bajo de la paloma en un salto.

- Vengo a ver a Golva – dijo tranquilamente Irone viendo a los apaches

- Me sorprende el descaro que tienen de regresar a este lugar después de todo lo que hicieron – dijo uno de los apaches, Se trataba de Silver.

- Perdóname, pero ellos fueron los que hicieron algo – dijo Irone señalando a Opacho, Mari, Mati y Kanah – yo no hice absolutamente nada, ni siquiera estaba aquí, así que cállate y díganle a Golva que Irone está aquí.

- Mira, Irone, seas quien seas no tienes el derecho de hablarnos así – dijo Silver

- Yo puedo hablarle como quiera a quien quiera – dijo Irone subiendo el tono de voz –. Vayan por Golva y díganle que estoy aquí.

- No es necesario – dijo una voz entre la multitud. Los apaches se fueron apartando para cederle el paso a la señora Golva, la jefa de los apaches.

- ¿Puedes decirle a tus apaches que bajen sus armas? – pregunto Irone.

- Solo si tus amigos bajan las suyas – dijo Golva llegando hasta donde estaba Irone. Irone volteo a ver a sus amigos y estos deshicieron su posesión de objetos. Miro de nuevo a Golva y esta hizo un ademán para que los apaches hicieran lo mismo – Ahora quiero que te disculpes con Silver por hablarle como le hablaste.

- Perdón – dijo Irone viendo a Silver.

- Muy bien, ahora tú, Silver, discúlpate con ella – dijo Golva – siendo una Nadiri le debes respeto como a una de las jefas de los apaches.

Todos los apaches miraron incrédulos a Irone.

- Perdón, señorita – dijo Silver con la cabeza baja.

- No me digas señorita – dijo Irone sonriéndole a Silver

- Irone, sígueme – dijo Golva dándose la media vuelta y caminando por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Opacho, Mari, Mati y Kanah bajaron de la paloma – solo dije, Irone, no quiero a nadie más.

Los cinco se vieron entre si. Irone les susurro "no se preocupen" y siguió a Golva. Caminaron hasta la base de los apaches. Al entrar Irone pudo constatar con sus propios ojos la destrucción que Hao provoco meses atrás. Algunos apaches se encontraban ahí arreglando el lugar. Con un simple movimiento de la mano, Golva les pidió a los apaches que las dejaran solas.

- Me sorprende que estés aquí – dijo Golva viendo a Irone detenidamente – Has crecido mucho. La última vez que te vi eras una niña de 8 años bajita, pálida y triste. Ahora mírate, eres todo lo contrario.

- El tiempo pasa, es algo inevitable – dijo Irone

- Sabía que vendrías, eres muy desconfiada – dijo Golva

- Acaso me vas a decir que la información que me mandaste es real – dijo Irone – no te creo incapaz de hacer algo que beneficie a Hao.

- No lo hago por Hao, Irone, lo hago por ti – dijo Golva y con tristeza añadió – tú sabes que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en como te trataron tus padres. Me pareció simplemente imperdonable que te trataran como a alguien inferior – Irone bajo la mirada al suelo, no le gustaba recordar la vida con sus padres – Siempre viviste bajo al sombra de tus hermanos y además de ello tus padres te intentaron separar de lo que te divertía. Era como si quisieran tu tristeza. Después de que Hao asesinara a tus padres, hecho que jamás le perdonare, tu felicidad comenzó. Creo que de mis tres nietos tú eres la que más ha disfrutado su vida – Golva dio un suspiro – Jeanne se dejo envenenar por el odio al punto de enloquecer. Colle por su parte, ha vivido todo este tiempo aquí, él quiere ser un apache y sucederme en mi cargo cuando yo ya no pueda, pero yo no lo veo muy animado con eso. Y tú, bueno, que puedo decir, encontraste tu felicidad al lado de la persona menos pensada, Hao.

- No entiendo – dijo Irone

- Yo nunca haría nada que destruyera tu felicidad – dijo Golva. Irone la miro extrañada. De todo lo que pensó que le diría Golva, nunca pensó que le diría eso.

- Entonces, debo pensar que esta información es real – dijo Irone. Golva asintió – En ese caso creo que debo de marcharme ahora.

- Antes de que te vayas… – dijo Golva – cuando encuentres a Hao tráelo para acá

- Lo sabía, lo sabía, esto te da un beneficio – dijo Irone triunfante – tú no haces nada si no te da un beneficio.

- En eso tienes razón – dijo Golva sonriendo.

- ¿Para qué quieres a Hao¿Para encerrarlo? – pregunto Irone.

- No – dijo Golva negando con la cabeza – solo lo quiero para hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Irone

- ¿Por qué sigue vivo? – respondió Golva y al ver la expresión de Irone añadió – Hao cometió una ofensa muy grave hacia los Grandes Espíritus, y esa ofensa solo se pagaría con la muerte y, sin embargo, Hao sigue vivo.

- Y si tanta curiosidad tienes porque no se lo preguntas a tus Grandes Espíritus – dijo Irone.

- Porque ellos no quieren decir nada – dijo Golva

- Pues no creo que Hao te diga algo, incluso dudo que quiera regresar aquí – dijo Irone

- Tendrá que regresar si es que quiere convertirse en el Shaman King – dijo Golva.

Irone y Golva se quedaron mirando por un momento.

- Bueno, me voy – dijo Irone y se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

- Se abrirán las inscripciones para el Torneo entre Shamanes – dijo Golva – por si te interesa.

- Lo pensare – dijo Irone sin detenerse – hasta luego

- Hasta luego – dijo Golva.

Irone salio de la base de los apaches y camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos. La esperanza de encontrar a Hao con vida la había alegrado demasiado. Tomo entre sus manos de nuevo ese medallón y se lo colgó al cuello. Golva tenía razón, Irone había encontrado la felicidad al lado de la persona menos pensada para cualquiera que conociera su pasado, Hao Asakura.

Espero que les haya gustado y que pongan criticas.

Adiós.


	2. El comienzo

**El comienzo**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el Torneo entre Shamanes había sido interrumpido. Todos volvieron a su vida normal, o casi normal.

- El desayuno estuvo delicioso, Yoh – dijo Anna dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela – Veo que al fin estás perfeccionando tus técnicas culinarias.

- ¿Te parece? – pregunto Yoh el cual no había probado ni un bocado de su desayuno.

- Mejor come algo o no vas a aprender nada hoy – dijo Anna levantándose de la mesa. Metió su silla y salio del comedor.

Yoh cogió el tenedor y comenzó a picar con él su desayuno. No tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Últimamente era así y no sabía por qué. Era como si una tristeza gigantesca lo hubiera posesionado. Era como si le faltara algo.

- Yoh, ya vamonos – dijo Anna desde el recibidor.

- Ahí voy, Anna – dijo Yoh. Se puso de pie y salio del comedor.

- ¿Desayunaste? – pregunto Anna en cuanto Yoh entro en el recibidor.

- Si – respondió Yoh con una sonrisa mientras cogía su mochila

Anna abrió la puerta y salió de la Pensión Asakura. Yoh la siguió. Caminaron callados, uno al lado del otro, por un momento.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Anna sin ver a Yoh – te he visto algo extraño.

- De maravilla – mintió Yoh.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Anna adelantándose.

Yoh se quedo mirando a Anna. Llegaron a la escuela y justo en la puerta estaba Manta esperándolos.

- Buenos días, Anna, Yoh – dijo Manta.

- Buenos días – dijo Anna sin detenerse entrando en la escuela

- Buenos días, Manta – dijo Yoh parándose enfrente de su amigo.

- ¿Anna está enojada? – pregunto Manta.

- Si, la acabo de hacer enojar – dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza

- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? – pregunto Manta mientras entraban en la escuela.

- Le mentí – respondió Yoh

Manta miro a su amigo. El día pasó tranquilamente. Al final de las clases, Anna ya no parecía estar enojada.

- Hoy seguiremos con tu entrenamiento, Manta – dijo Anna durante el camino de regreso a la Pensión Asakura – y también con el tuyo, Yoh.

- Pero¿para qué? – pregunto Yoh – el Torneo parece que no continuara.

- Continuara, y para entonces ya estarás listo para ganarlo – dijo Anna – esta vez nada va a evitar que ganes y más te vale que así sea.

- Si, Anna – dijo Yoh

Esa tarde, Anna descargo todo su enojo en entrenamiento, sobre todo para Yoh, el cual no pudo descansar ni un solo minuto y además tuvo que hacer la cena sin ayuda de nadie. Por su parte, Manta solo tuvo que practicar la posesión de objetos. Manta estaba entrenando para convertirse en un shaman y hasta ahora iba muy bien.

- Yoh, apurate con la cena – grito Anna desde el comedor en donde ya estaban sentados Manta, Fausto y Eliza.

- Ahí voy, Anna – dijo Yoh quitando una cazuela del fuego de la estufa.

- No crees que deberíamos de ayudarle – dijo Fausto viendo que Yoh corría de un lugar a otro en la cocina.

- No, es parte de su entrenamiento – dijo Anna

- Aquí está – dijo Yoh llevando la comida hasta la mesa.

- Más te vale que este bien, si no tendrás que repetirlo – dijo Anna sirviéndose

- Está bien, está bien, ya lo entendí – dijo Yoh quitándose el delantal que usaba para cocinar – no estoy bien.

Una sonrisa fugaz se dibujo en la cara de Anna. Manta, Fausto y Eliza se miraron extrañados.

- Siéntate y come – dijo Anna. Yoh se sentó sin dejar de mirar a Anna.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarnos esto? – pregunto Manta.

- No es nada importante – dijo Anna comiendo.

Cenaron tranquilamente y después de la cena Anna comenzó a hablar sobre el entrenamiento que le esperaba a Yoh y Manta al día siguiente que era sábado. Yoh ni siquiera los oía, estaba muy concentrado en un chicharo de su cena. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera oyó las tres veces que Anna le hablo.

- ¡Yoh! – grito Anna al fin consiguiendo la atención de Yoh.

- ¿Decías algo, Anna? – pregunto Yoh.

- Yo no digo nada, es Amidamaru el que lo dice – dijo Anna molesta poniéndose de pie

- El oráculo virtual no ha dejado de timbrar desde hace cinco minutos – dijo Amidamaru.

- ¿El oráculo virtual? – pregunto Yoh sin caer en cuenta de que hablaban.

- En serio no estás bien, amigo – dijo Manta riendo.

- Aquí lo tienes – dijo Anna aventándole el oráculo virtual a Yoh. Este lo cogió y presionó uno de los botones. Al instante un mensaje apareció en al pantalla del oráculo - ¿Qué dice?

- "Participantes del Torneo entre Shamanes, tienen un mes exactamente para regresar a la Aldea de los Apaches. Los concursantes que no lleguen antes de ese plazo serán eliminados del Torneo. Atentamente, Golva Nadiri, Jefa de los Apaches." – leyó Yoh.

- Ya era hora – dijo Anna – voy a comenzar a empacar.

- Pero si tenemos un mes para llegar – dijo Yoh.

- Quiero llegar lo más pronto posible – dijo Anna – para que comiences tu entrenamiento ahí.

En ese momento el oráculo virtual comenzó de nuevo a sonar. Yoh volvió a oprimir el mismo botón y leyó lo que decía.

- "Yoh, necesito que llegues a la Aldea a mas tardar pasado mañana, ven junto con Anna, debo hablar con los dos. Atentamente, Golva Nadiri, Jefa de los Apaches" – leyó Yoh.

- ¿Quiere hablar con ustedes? – pregunto Manta - ¿De qué se tratara?

- No lo sé, pero deberían de hacer ustedes también su equipaje – dijo Anna saliendo del comedor.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Anna lo contesto.

- Pensión Asakura, en que puedo servirle – dijo Anna.

- Hola, Anna – dijo una voz conocida – Habla Ren Tao.

- Ahora te paso a Yoh – dijo Anna

- No es necesario – dijo Ren – solo les llamaba para decirles que mañana en al mañana un coche de mi familia llegara a su casa para recogerlos y llevarlos al aeropuerto. Ahí nos estará esperando un jet privado de mi familia para irnos a la Aldea Apache.

- ¿Irnos? – pregunto Anna

- Yoh, tú, Manta, Horo-Horo, Ryu, Fausto y yo – dijo Ren.

- Está bien, estaremos esperando – dijo Anna – Adiós.

Y colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Quién era? – pregunto Yoh asomándose desde el comedor.

- Ren – respondió Anna – ya tenemos transporte para llegar a la Aldea.

Irone miraba hacia el camino que estaba al lado de la casa donde se estaban hospedando ella y sus amigos. Estaba sentada arriba de un muro que servía como limite de la casa. Volteo a ver hacia la casa y la miro por un tiempo. Era una casa típica japonesa, lo cual le sorprendió la primera vez que la vio, ya que se encontraban en Estados Unidos. Era muy grande, pero lo que más le había gustado era el hermoso jardín que tenía en la parte trasera. Levanto la mirada al techo de la casa y vislumbro un resplandor rojizo proveniente del techo. Volteo a ver al lado contrario. Desde ahí se veían a la perfección los Grandes Espíritus. Regreso su mirada al camino por donde se acercaba una persona caminando. Irone miro a la persona con alegría. Era un muchacho de no más de veinte años, alto, de cabello blanco grisáceo muy corto y ojos rojos. Iba vestido con las ropas típicas de los apaches.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Irone en cuanto el muchacho estuvo a corta distancia de ella.

- Ni yo tampoco – dijo el muchacho viendo a Irone con una sonrisa – aquí es cuando te das cuenta de que ya han pasado seis años.

- Pues los años te han puesto muy bien – dijo Irone

- Lo mismo digo – dijo el muchacho – Nunca creí que volvería a verte. Cuando la abuela me contó que estabas aquí no sabes lo contento que me puse.

- ¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida, Colle? – pregunto Irone

- Después de que murieran nuestros padres, vine junto con Jeanne a aquí, pero, como ya te debes de haber enterado, ella se fue al poco tiempo y formo a los Soldados X – dijo Colle recargándose en el muro.

- De los cuales ya no queda ni uno – dijo Irone.

- Yo por mi parte, me quede aquí y estoy aprendiendo para suceder a la abuela – dijo Colle.

- Serás un gran jefe de los apaches – dijo Irone

- Eso espero – dijo Colle - ¿Y tú que me cuentas?

- No creo que te vaya a gustar – dijo Irone.

- No te preocupes, la abuela ya me contó lo de Hao – dijo Colle – y me dijo también que has sido muy feliz.

- Eso no lo puedo negar – dijo Irone – he vivido los mejores seis años de mi vida.

- Y al lado de Hao Asakura – dijo Colle con odio. Irone miro el techo de la casa de nuevo donde se seguía viendo un resplandor rojo.

- El es bueno – dijo Irone sin dejar de ver el techo. Colle la volteo a ver. No comprendía como su hermana podía decir que era buena la persona que les había destruido la vida.

- No puedo comprenderte, Irone – dijo Colle dejando de ver a su hermana – desde que éramos niños nunca pude comprenderte. ¿Cómo puedes decir que Hao es bueno? Él nos destruyo la vida.

- Él destruyo tu vida y la de Jeanne – corrigió Irone – a mí en cambio me la reconstruyo. Hao ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Me enseño lo que es que alguien te quiera y se preocupe por ti. Me enseño a ser shaman – lanzo una carcajada – puedes creer que un niño de 9 años le enseñe a una de 8 a ser shaman.

- Eso es imposible – dijo Colle – tú naciste sin poderes espirituales.

- Por eso mamá y papá se avergonzaban de mí – dijo Irone con tristeza.

- Mamá y papá nunca se avergonzaron de ti – dijo Colle.

- Claro que si, siempre se avergonzaron de tener una hija sin poderes – dijo Irone – La familia Nadiri es reconocida por ser una de las familias de shamanes más importantes de Japón. Descendemos de los antiguos babilonios y nosotros fuimos los fundadores de la tribu apache. No hay un solo miembro de está familia que no tenga poderes – Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Irone – Desde que supieron que yo había nacido sin poderes, como una simple humana, me repudiaron. Me vistieron con ropas viejas, me trataron como su sirvienta, me trataban como si no fuera su hija, casi no podía salir de la casa. ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta de eso?

- Si, si me cuenta – dijo Colle en el mismo tono que Irone – la verdad, siempre me pareció muy injusto de parte de nuestros padres.

- No tienes idea de cómo le agradezco a Hao que los haya matado – dijo Irone. Colle no dijo nada solo miro de nuevo a su hermana.

- ¿Lo quieres mucho? – pregunto Colle - ¿Realmente te ha hecho feliz?

- Me ha hecho inmensamente feliz – dijo Irone – ¿y si lo quiero? – Irone sonrió – lo quiero mucho.

Colle se separo del muro y viendo a su hermana el también sonrió

- En ese caso, me alegro mucho por ti – dijo Colle

- Gracias – dijo Irone.

- Bueno, tengo una cita con la abuela – dijo Colle – así que ya me voy. Vendré a visitarte todos los días, tienes que contarme muchas cosas.

- Te estaré esperando – dijo Irone con alegría.

Colle comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Habiendo dado algunos pasos se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pregunto Colle.

- Lo que tú quieras – respondió Irone bajando del muro de un salto.

- Todos los amigos de Hao son unos asesinos – comenzó Colle y como si no le importara pregunto - ¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?

- Si – respondió Irone incorporándose – mate a dos personas – dio un suspiro - eran buenas personas y además tenían un hijo pequeño de mi edad – cogió entre sus manos ese medallón que llevaba colgado al cuello – siempre me he arrepentido de eso, pero lo hecho, hecho está y no se puede remediar.

Colle miro a su hermana por un momento, se acerco a ella y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós, hermanita – dijo Colle.

Se dio la media vuelta y siguió con su camino. Irone lo miro hasta que éste se perdió de vista. Se dirigió a la casa y entro en ella. Camino por el vestíbulo hasta que llego a una extensa parte de la casa en donde estaban unidas la sala (compuesta por un televisor, tres sillones grandes y una mesita de cristal), el comedor (con una mesa circular que tenía diez sillas). A la izquierda había una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso y más allá de la escalera estaba la entrada al hermoso jardín trasero. También se podía ver al lado de la puerta una mesa de madera con dos sillas. Del lado contrario se podía ver la entrada a la cocina. Irone dio vuelta a la izquierda y subió las escaleras. Al llegar al siguiente piso dio vuelta a la derecha donde había otra escalera que terminaba enfrente de una puerta. Subió la escalera, abrió la puerta y salio al techo de la casa. Se quedo en la puerta un momento mientras miraba lo que tenía enfrente. Un muchacho de cabello café muy largo y ojos del mismo color, vestido con una capa blanca muy larga, un pantalón rojo con varios colguijes, botas del mismo color y guantes muy grandes de color rojo, estaba sentado en el muro que delimitaba el techo recargado cómodamente en un poste que sobresalía del muro. El muchacho miraba hacia los Grandes Espíritus con mucha concentración, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Irone. Irone se acerco al muro y se recargo en el viendo hacia donde veía el muchacho. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento.

- Son muy extraños – dijo el muchacho de repente. Irone lo volteo a ver

- Yo los llamaría sabios – dijo Irone

- Sabios – se burlo el muchacho – si fueran sabios no estaría aquí.

- Porque son sabios hacen lo que hacen – dijo Irone. El muchacho miro a Irone. Irone no sabía porque pero su mirada ya no era la misma, desde que lo habían encontrado, casi muerto hace ya un mes, ya no era él mismo. Trataba a Opacho, a Mari, a Matti y a Kanah diferente y además les había prohibido que lo llamaran señor Hao (Mari era la única que lo seguía llamando así), en cierto modo era más amable con los que lo rodeaban. No había dejado de ser frío, burlón, calculador, pero ahora se preocupaba más por las personas. Pero lo que más le impresionaba a Irone era su mirada, que siempre había sido fría e infeliz, ahora era calida, tierna y en cierto modo feliz.

- Vi a tu hermano desde aquí – dijo Hao – ha cambiado mucho.

- No sabía que recordabas exactamente como son todas tus victimas – dijo Irone sonriendo.

- Es algo que me deleita – dijo Hao con frialdad – recordar sus caras de miedo.

- O de odio – dijo Irone

- ¿Y qué hace aquí? – pregunto Hao.

- Esta entrenando para suceder a Golva – respondió Irone.

- Vaya, parece que eres la única Nadiri que no seguirá con las tradiciones familiares – dijo Hao.

- Y me alegro por ello – dijo Irone.

Irone se dio cuenta de que Hao tenía algo entre sus manos: el oráculo virtual.

- ¿Viendo cuanto poder tienen tus contrincantes? – pregunto Irone.

- No, eso es muy aburrido – dijo Hao – acaban de mandar un mensaje a todos los participantes del Torneo para avisar que el Torneo continuara.

- Genial, podrás seguir con tu plan de dominación mundial – dijo Irone – solo está vez procura hacerlo con inteligencia.

- No te preocupes, no volveré a cometer el mismo error – dijo Hao viendo de nuevo hacia los Grandes Espíritus.

- Me complace saber eso – dijo Irone – pero de una vez te digo que si te vuelves loco como me contó Opacho, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos largamos de aquí, claro, no sin antes darte una buena golpiza para regresarte la cordura.

Hao no dijo nada, solo miraba a los Grandes Espíritus mientras recordaba las palabras que ellos le habían dicho, la razón por la que seguía vivo, hecho que nadie sabía, ni siquiera sus amigos. "Has vivido una vida que no es la tuya, siempre queriendo ser como el Hao Asakura de hace 500 años, no te has dado cuenta de que tú no eres ese Hao, tú y él son dos diferentes personas. Por eso te daremos otra oportunidad, para que puedas vivir tu vida y no seguir viviendo la vida del Hao Asakura de hace 500 años. Y también para que sepas valorar a las personas que te rodean."

- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto Irone sacando de sus pensamientos a Hao.

- En nada – respondió Hao sonriéndole a Irone.

Era muy temprano, algo así como las ocho de la mañana. Un coche de la familia Tao había llegado a la pensión Asakuara hace ya media hora para recoger a sus pasajeros. Ahora iba en camino al aeropuerto de Tokio con la mitad de sus pasajeros dormidos. Manta, Fausto y Eliza se habían quedado dormidos en los primeros minutos de viaje. Anna miraba hacia la ventana del coche mirando el exterior. Por su parte, Yoh se entretenía pasando de una mano a otra el oráculo virtual. No había podido dormir ni un solo minuto durante la noche. No podía dejar de pensar en eso que era tan importante que Golva quería discutir con ellos. Pero¿de qué se trataba¿de que les quería hablar a él y Anna¿Tendría que ver con…?

- Hemos llegado – dijo el chofer del automóvil al tiempo que el auto se detenía.

- ¡Manta, Fausto, Eliza, despiértense! – grito Anna mientras el chofer se bajaba para abrirle la puerta a sus pasajeros.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Manta despertándose

- Ya llegamos – dijo Yoh. El chofer le abrió la puerta a Anna la cual salió del coche.

- Apúrense no quiero que nos deje el avión – dijo Anna caminando hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Yoh al chofer mientras él, Manta, Fausto y Eliza salían del coche.

- No hay de que – dijo el chofer haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¡Apúrense! – grito Anna desde la puerta del aeropuerto.

- Ahí vamos, Anna – dijeron todos corriendo hacia Anna para que esta no se molestara.

Entraron en el aeropuerto que estaba repleto de gente. A pocos metros de ahí había dos hombres vestidos de negro que se les acercaron.

- ¿Yoh Asakura? – pregunto uno de los hombres.

- Si – dijo Yoh viendo a los hombres.

- Acompáñenos, el joven Len lo espera – dijo el otro hombre. Se dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar. Yoh y los demás los siguieron.

Llegaron hasta una sala de espera completamente vacía, exceptuando por algunas personas.

- Al fin llegan – dijo Len poniéndose de pie, pues había estado sentado en uno de los tantos asientos de la sala de espera. A su lado estaba Bason.

- Hubiéramos llegado más temprano si ciertas personas no se hubieran quedado dormidas dijo Anna viendo de reojo a Yoh y a Manta.

- Eso no importa – dijo Len caminando hacia la puerta que daba a la pista de aterrizaje. – vamos al jet. Horo-Horo y Riu ya están ahí.

- ¿Solo iremos nosotros? – pregunto Yoh mientras caminaban hacia un lujoso jet

- Si – respondió Len – le llame a Liserg y a Chocolov pero dijeron que ellos llegarían por su cuenta.

Llegaron hasta el jet y entraron en él. Adentro, Horo-Horo, Riu y Koloro estaban arrasando con toda la comida que se había colocado en una mesa.

- ¡Acaso saben que esa es toda la comida para el viaje! – grito Len enojado con su cuchilla en manos

- Claro que no, hay más en el compartimiento del equipaje – dijo Horo-Horo con la boca llena.

- Nunca más volveré a permitir que se suban en un jet de mi familia – dijo Len. Horo-Horo, Riu y Koloro se vieron entre si y continuaron comiendo.

- Tontos – dijo Anna tomando un asiento lo más alejado a esos tres.

- Vamos a despegar así que siéntense – dijo Len sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. El piloto ya estaba listo para despegar.

- Y después seguiremos comiendo – dijo Horo-Horo con malicia.

El jet comenzó a moverse. Recorrió un tramo de pista y despego. El viaje se le hizo muy lento a Yoh, que aunque trataba por todos los medios de dejar de pensar en el mensaje de Golva, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Finalmente, el jet quedo completamente en silencio en cuanto Horo-Horo y Riu se durmieron. Todos aprovecharon el silencio para dormirse. Yoh trato de dormir y cuando lo logro, el sueño que tuvo no fue muy placentero para él. El cielo era de un color rojo, la luna del mismo color, resplandecía en el cielo siendo la única fuente de luz. Un rosario muy grande de cuentas blancas levitaba en el cielo formando un círculo. Rodeando al rosario había varias personas dispuestas a atacar. Y en el centro del círculo formado por el rosario y por las personas dos gigantes peleaban de una manera sorprendente. Yoh reconoció a uno de ellos, era el Espíritu de Fuego. El otro era idéntico al Espíritu de Fuego, solo que de un color azul cielo. Yoh miraba a ambos titanes sorprendidos. Un ruido hizo que bajara la mirada. Una hermosa mujer, de cabello completamente blanco y corto y ojos rojos, vestida con un kimono blanco, se encontraba atrapada por un rosario de cuentas azules que estaban fuertemente apretadas contra su cuerpo impidiéndole soltarse. Un destello hizo que Yoh la dejara de ver. El Espíritu de Fuego había desaparecido y en su lugar quedo un hombre muy familiar para Yoh. Del otro lado el otro Espíritu desapareció y en su lugar quedo una mujer guapa, de cabellera larga y castaña. Era mus parecida al hombre.

- Todos tienen errores, Hao – dijo la mujer burlándose. Yoh se dio cuenta de que las cuentas del rosario que levitaba en el cielo se comenzaban a encender – el tuyo fue darle la espalda a tu familia y creerte superior a todos nosotros. Y ahora pagaras por ello.

La mujer alzo sus manos al cielo y el rosario comenzó a moverse.

- Acaso crees que podrás eliminarme con eso, Yohri – dijo Hao despectivamente mientras el Espíritu de Fuego reaparecía – soy mucho más fuerte que tú.

- Si, es cierto – dijo Yohri – pero todos tenemos debilidades, Hao, y yo encontré la tuya.

- Estás loca, yo no tengo ninguna debilidad – dijo Hao riéndose.

La mujer sonrió con malicia.

- Rayos del cielo – dijo Yohri bajando sus manos

El rosario se detuvo de inmediato. Lo siguiente ocurrió como en cámara lenta para Yoh. Yohri levanto su mano señalando hacia la izquierda. Hao volteo a ver hacia donde señalaba Yohri y se quedo mirando a la mujer atrapada en el rosario. Después volteo a ver hacia el rosario y por último miro a Yohri. Esta sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras Hao palidecía. Y entonces, cuatro rayos de luz descendieron del cielo cruzando con total rapidez el firmamento en dirección a la mujer aprisionada. Hao corrió hacía la mujer y se coloco enfrente de ella. Los rayos lo atravesaron de un lado al otro, dos en el pecho, uno en el brazo izquierdo y el ultimo en el la pierna derecha. Todos miraron la escena incrédulos de lo que veían. Los rayos desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron. Hao miro a Yohri mientras la sangre comenzaba a escurrir de las heridas.

- Aún no te has librado de mi, tonta – dijo Hao con un aliento y después cayó al suelo muerto.

Yohri sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano el rosario cayo al suelo, al igual que el otro rosario soltó a la mujer. Esta veía el cuerpo de Hao incrédula y movía la cabeza negativamente, como para hacerse entender que lo que estaba pasando no era cierto. Yohri camino hacia donde se encontraba Yoh y paso a su lado.

- Adiós, hermanito – dijo Yohri al pasar al lado de Yoh – nos veremos dentro de 500 años, para matarte de nuevo.

En ese momento Yoh despertó agitadamente. Sus amigos continuaban dormidos. Trato de tranquilizarse mientras recordaba cada escena de su sueño, o más bien de ese recuerdo, porque no cabía la menor duda de que ese era un recuerdo del pasado, un pasado al que él había pertenecido, pero del que no recordaba nada, hasta ahora. Ahora sabía como habían derrotado a Hao hace 500 años, pero lo que no podía creer es que la persona que lo derroto fue su propia hermana. ¿Y porque no lo podía creer? él había derrotado a Hao hace poco, sin importarle que fuera su hermano. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla¿por qué lloraba? Últimamente siempre lloraba cada vez que recordaba a Hao. Se tallo los ojos y se acomodo en el asiento. Pensaba en Hao y no era la única persona que lo hacía. Un grupo de personas iba llegando a la Aldea Apache. Al frente del grupo caminaba una mujer, muy hermosa, de cabello café muy largo, ojos del mismo color que intimidaban en cuanto los miraban. Iba vestida con un vestido largo azul sin mangas y cubriéndole los brazos llevaba una hermosa mascada del mismo color. Las personas que la seguían platicaban animadamente. La mujer se detuvo enfrente de la entrada a la Aldea de los Apaches y espero un momento hasta que alguien apareció a su lado. Era una muchacha de cabello morado muy corto y lacio, sus ojos eran grises y no parecían los de un humano, más bien los de una serpiente. Iba vestida con un short negro, una playera de manga larga negra y un chaleco verde. En sus muñecas y tobillos estaban enroscadas unas pulseras que tenían la forma de una serpiente.

- ¿Está aquí? – pregunto la mujer

- Si – dijo la muchacha en un silbido que asemejaba al ruido que hacían las serpientes – se esta hospedando en la mansión de los Nadiri.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende eso? – pregunto la mujer continuando con su camino – Eres tan predecible Hao.

La comitiva siguió con su camino adentrándose en la Aldea Apache, la cual ya estaba recibiendo a algunos participantes del Torneo entre Shamanes.

**Espero que este capitulo les guste y que dejen criticas, sean buenas o malas. Quiero agradecerle a Danita-Nariko su critica y este capitulo está dedicado a ti.**

**Adiós**


	3. Reencuentros

Por la ventanilla del avión se podía ver el extenso desierto donde se encontraba la Aldea de los Apaches. También se podían ver pequeños puntitos que se movían, seguramente personas que se dirigían a la Aldea.

- Así que Golva quiere hablar con ustedes – dijo Horo-Horo mientras una azafata les servía comida - ¿Y de qué?

- No lo sabemos – respondió Yoh

- Lo más seguro es que sea de Hao – exclamó Len desde el asiento del copiloto – es decir, ese es un tema que solo le importa a ustedes dos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Len – asintió Anna tras tomar un trago de té.

- Hao – susurró Yoh viendo hacia la ventanilla

- Pero para qué, si él ya está muerto – comentó Riu.

- Pero antes de morir causó muchos problemas – añadió Anna

- Creo que ya nos estamos acercando – anuncio Len – hay muchos shamanes aya abajo.

* * *

- Golva se va a enojar – comentaba Irone a Opacho mientras caminaban por las calles de la Aldea, las cuales estaban atestadas de personas – pidió hablar con Hao no conmigo.

- Es de entenderse que Hao no quiera ver a esa mujer – opinó Opacho que apoyaba cualquier decisión que tomara Hao.

- A mi me parece que tiene miedo – señaló Irone – tiene miedo de encontrarse con alguien que no… quiere… encontrarse.

Irone se detuvo paralizada viendo hacia el frente. Su mirada se había fijado en un muchacho que caminaba lentamente por la calle en dirección contraria a ellos. Su cabello era de un verde esmeralda, peinado en picos; sus ojos del mismo color tenían un cierto brillo de tristeza; iba vestido con una camiseta de mangas largas y botones, un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color. Al cuello llevaba un pañuelo rojo y como abrigo tenía puesta una capa a cuadros color verde. El muchacho platicaba con una pequeña hada de color rosa que estaba sentada en su hombro.

- Ocurre algo, Irone – pregunto Opacho viendo a la muchacha.

- No, nada – respondió Irone sin dejar de ver al muchacho. Opacho volteo a ver que miraba Irone pero no pudo saber de que se trataba.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, el medallón que llevaba colgado al cuello comenzó a temblar. Irone lo cogió entre sus manos sin apartar la vista del muchacho. Cogió de la mano a Opacho y lo jalo hasta la tienda de souvenirs más cercana. Ya adentro miro al muchacho caminando.

- Esta era una de las razones por las que no quería venir – se lamento Irone al ver que él muchacho ya se encontraba muy lejos.

Opacho la miro extrañado sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

El avión comenzó descender y aterrizo a pocos metros de la Aldea Apache. Todos bajaron del avión no sin antes darle las gracias al piloto, el cual se sentía muy extrañado de que Len le hubiera pedido que aterrizaran en medio de un desierto.

- Fue un buen viaje, en especial la comida – dijo Horo-Horo mientras caminaban hacia la Aldea Apache.

- Te juro que nunca más volverás a subir a algún avión de la familia Tao – expresó Len enojado – dejaste hecho una porquería ahí.

- Estás bien, Yoh – pregunto Manta a su amigo. Yoh lo volteo a ver.

- Si – respondió Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Tuviste una pesadilla – afirmó Anna que caminaba detrás de ellos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Yoh sorprendido.

- Porque te despertaste en medio de la noche muy agitado – respondió Anna como si no le importara.

- ¿Y de qué se trato tu pesadilla? – preguntó Manta

- De nada importante – contestó Yoh

- Espero que no tenga que ver con la conversación que vamos a tener con Golva – apuntó Anna

- Ya llegamos – anuncio Amidamaru.

La entrada a la Aldea Apache se comenzó a vislumbrar a los lejos. Los chicos caminaron callados hasta ella. Al llegar notaron que no eran los únicos que iban llegando. Varios shamanes entraban a la Aldea acompañados de oficiales del torneo.

- ¿Yoh Asakura? – pregunto una voz cerca de ellos. Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y vieron a un muchacho de no más de 20 años, vestido con las ropas que usaban los apaches, de cabello blanco con tonos grisáceos y ojos rojos.

- Si, soy yo – respondió Yoh

- Que bueno – sonrió el muchacho – mi nombre es Colle Nadiri, la señora Golva me mando para avisarte que vayas al restaurante donde trabaja Silver, él te estará esperando ahí para llevarte donde la señora Golva.

- Ah, muchas gracias – agradeció Yoh con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – pregunto Anna

- Colle Nadiri – respondió Colle

- ¿El hijo mayor de Sania y Jasen Nadiri? – pregunto Anna

- Supongo que todavía me recuerdas – advirtió Colle

- Claro que te recuerdo – aseguró Anna – me sorprende verte aquí.

- Estoy practicando para convertirme en el sucesor de mi abuela – explicó Colle

- Harás un gran papel – opinó Anna

- Eso espero – musitó Colle y se despidió – Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, pero nos volveremos a ver

Colle le sonrió a los chicos y fue hacia la entrada a la Aldea.

- ¿De dónde lo conoces? – pregunto Yoh

- Tú también lo conoces – señaló Anna

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Yoh.

- ¿No te acuerdas de los Nadiri? – pregunto Anna y ante la cara de Yoh formuló otra pregunta – ¿la familia de shamanes que vivía en Izumo? – Yoh negó con la cabeza y Anna exasperada comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada comentando – pero para que lo pregunto, si cuando viste a la doncella Jeanne ni siquiera la recordaste.

- Los Nadiri – repitió Yoh para si tratando de recordar

Flash-back

- Odio este entrenamiento, es muy cansado – decía un pequeño Yoh de unos ocho años de edad. Estaba sentado en el pasillo que daba al inmenso jardín de la Mansión Asakura.

- Yo daría todo por poder entrenar para convertirme en una shaman – expresó una voz detrás de Yoh. El volteo y se encontró de frente con una niña un año menor que él, muy bajita, de cabello blanco con algunos tonos grises, ojos rojos y sumamente pálida. Por alguna razón Yoh se sonrojo. Siempre se sonrojaba cada vez que estaba ella cerca, no sabía porque.

- Irone¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Yoh poniéndose de pie.

- Acompaño a mis padres – respondió Irone con tristeza – vienen a hablar con la maestra Kino sobre Jeanne

- Ya veo – observó Yoh y sonriéndole le pregunto - ¿quieres un dulce? Mi mamá acaba de traer una bolsa llena y como yo soy el único que come dulces en esta mansión.

- Me gustaría – asintió Irone con una sonrisa.

- ¡Irone! – grito una voz femenina. Yoh e Irone voltearon a la izquierda y vieron a una hermosa mujer muy parecida a Irone. Sus ojos miraban a Irone con enojo y con la mano le hizo una seña a la pequeña niña para que fuera hacia ella

- Ya me voy – informó Irone bajando la mirada al suelo y se despidió – adiós, Yoh.

Irone camino hacia su madre la cual, en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, la cogió del hombro y comenzó a decirle cosas que Yoh no oía por la distancia, pero a juzgar por la cara de Irone seguramente la estaba regañando.

Fin del flash back

- Creo que si me acuerdo de ellos – comentó Yoh - ¿Qué les paso?

- Ahora que me acuerdo tú no estabas en Izumo cuando ocurrió todo eso – recordó Anna – habías salido a entrenar con tu abuelo.

- ¿Quiénes son los Nadiri? – pregunto Horo-Horo

- Es una familia ancestral de shamanes, al igual que la Asakura – comenzó Anna – Hace seis años, Sania y Jasen Nadiri fueron asesinados, dejando solos a sus tres hijos, Colle, al que acaban de conocer, la doncella Jeanne, que ya conocíamos, y a Irone. Supongo que Colle ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, ya que la señora Golva es su abuela.

- ¿La señora Golva es abuela de la doncella Jeanne? – preguntaron todos asombrados

- Si – respondió Anna y continuó – los Nadiri descienden de los antiguos babilonios. Cuando fue descubierta América, una parte de los Nadiri vinieron y se unieron a los antiguos apaches que eran shamanes. Tiempo después crearon a la tribu Apache.

- Vaya – exclamó Horo-Horo

- ¿Y qué paso con la otra niña? – pregunto Len

- Nunca nadie lo supo – contestó Anna – después del asesinato de sus padres ella huyo. Todos creen que la mato la misma persona que mato a sus padres.

- ¿Y quién es esa persona? – pregunto Manta

- Hao – respondió Anna.

Yoh se detuvo provocando que todos se detuvieran.

- ¿Hao mato a Irone? – pregunto Yoh con tristeza.

- Eso creen – respondió Anna.

Yoh cerro sus manos mientras su mirada se iba al suelo. No podía entender como Hao había matado a alguien tan linda y dulce como Irone. Anna continúo caminando al igual que los demás. Yoh siguió a los demás sin dejar de pensar en Irone. Entraron en la Aldea Apache.

- Vaya, no creí que fuera a haber tantas personas tan pronto – se asombró Horo-Horo viendo a las personas que caminaban por las calles de la Aldea.

Caminaron hasta llegar al restaurante donde trabajaba Silver, pero antes de entrar…

- ¡Chicos! – grito una voz detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon y vieron con alegría como Liserg se acercaba a ellos.

- Liserg, que alegría verte – exclamó Yoh.

- No creí que llegarían tan pronto – indicó Liserg

- ¿Tú cuándo llegaste? – pregunto Len

- Ayer – respondió Liserg

Anna dio un pisotón asustando a todos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Annita? – pregunto Yoh con miedo. Anna bajo la mirada y todos siguieron su ejemplo. Un animal muy largo trataba de escapar del pie de Anna.

- Es una víbora – anunció Manta acercándose al animal.

- Iba en dirección a Yoh – denotó Anna aplastando aún más a la víbora.

- Yo te aconsejaría que la soltaras, niña, sino te puede morder y su veneno es muy peligroso – advirtió una voz parecida al susurro de una serpiente. Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Era una muchacha de cabello morado muy corto y lacio, sus ojos eran grises y no parecían los de un humano, más bien los de una serpiente. Iba vestida con un short negro, una playera de manga larga negra y un chaleco morado. En sus muñecas y en su tobillo izquierdo estaban enroscadas unas pulseras que tenían la forma de una serpiente.

- Supongo que es tuya – supuso Anna aplastando aún más a la serpiente.

- Es mi espíritu acompañante – explicó la muchacha.

- Ya veo – dijo Anna y soltó a la víbora que de inmediato fue hacia la muchacha y se enrosco con lentitud en su tobillo derecho convirtiéndose en piedra

La muchacha no comentó nada, pero su mirada se enfoco en Yoh. Lo miraba como extrañada, cosa que no le agrado a Yoh.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto la muchacha a Yoh acercándosele.

- Y a ti que te importa eso – respondió Anna

- Le pregunte a él, no a ti entrometida – aclaró la muchacha.

Todos retrocedieron ante un ataque de furia de Anna, pero eso no ocurrió. Las dos muchachas se quedaron viendo como esperando que la otra hiciera algo.

- ¡Es un asco! – exclamo una chica saliendo del restaurante. Era una chica no muy alta, de cabello café muy corto y ojos del mismo color; iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla muy roto, una playera sin mangas blanca y un chaleco morado. Traía en la cabeza unos googles. Camino hasta donde estaban Anna y la otra muchacha y se les quedo viendo – Oye, Serpiente¿qué haces?

- Nada – respondió la muchacha llamada Serpiente dejando de ver a Anna y volteando a ver a la otra muchacha – Ya vámonos.

- Ay, si, por favor – pidió la muchacha comenzando a caminar – acabo de oír los chistes más malos de todo el mundo, creo que hasta olvide el significado de la risa.

Serpiente miro a Anna de nuevo y después dirigió su mirada hacia Yoh. Se quedo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Serpiente! – grito la muchacha y Serpiente fue de inmediato hacia ella.

Los chicos vieron como las dos muchachas desaparecían entre el gentío.

- No me agrada – confesó Anna entrando en el local.

- Esa muchacha dijo que acababa de oír los chistes más malos de todo el mundo, lo que significa… – comenzó Horo-Horo.

- Chocolove – terminaron todos a coro.

Y no se equivocaban. Al entrar se percataron de que algunas personas estaban alrededor de un muchacho negro oyéndolo. Algunos de los espectadores tenían caras inexpresivas, pero otros miraban a Chocolove con incredulidad.

- Me sorprende que lo oigan – expresó Len

- A mi me sorprende que aún siga vivo – indicó Horo-Horo.

- Chicos, que alegría verlos – saludó una voz detrás de ellos. Voltearon y quedaron de frente a Silver que traía puesto un delantal de cocina.

- También nos da alegría verte, Silver – respondió al saludo Yoh.

- Muy bien, vamos a ver a Golva – apresuró Anna

- Bueno, aún no podemos ir, tenemos que esperar a algunas personas más – explicó Silver.

- ¿A quiénes? – pregunto Anna cuyo humor no era el mejor después del incidente con Serpiente.

- A los papás y abuelos de Yoh – respondió Silver con un poco de miedo - y a otra persona.

- ¿A mis papás y a mis abuelos¿Por qué? – pregunto Yoh.

- Porque a ellos también les incumbe el tema que discutirán con Golva – respondió Silver

- De casualidad no se tratara de Hao – pregunto Anna

- Pues si – respondió Silver y sacando una libretita y un lápiz pregunto - ¿Quieren algo mientras esperan?

- A mi tráeme el mejor cóctel de frutas que tengas y quiero que las frutas estén cortadas en forma de cuadrados perfectos, ponles arriba un poco de miel; también un jugo de manzana sin espuma y no quiero que la pulpa se vaya al fondo del vaso, y todo lo quiero frío – ordeno Anna mientras se sentaba en la mesa más cercana

- ¿Algo más? – pregunto Silver con gota de sudor en el rostro al igual que los demás

- Un refresco – pidieron todos al unísono.

- Ahora vuelvo – anunció Silver y se fue hacia la cocina.

- Espero que Silver corte la fruta en cuadrados perfectos, sino tendrá que repetirlo todo – señaló Yoh mientras todos excepto Anna asentían.

- Pero que bueno verlos mis amigos – saludó Chocolove acercándose a los chicos mientras estos se sentaban en la mesa.

- Chocolove, amigo, que alegría verte – saludó Horo-Horo parándose de nuevo y pasándole un brazo atrás del cuello a Chocolve.

- Teníamos ganas de verte para felicitarte – añadió Len desde la mesa

- ¿Felicitarme¿Por qué? – pregunto Chocolove sin entender

- Porque tus chistes son tan malos que haces que la gente pierda el significado de la risa – contestó Horo-Horo.

- Jaja, que gracioso – expresó Chocolove sarcásticamente.

- Ya siéntense y no se peleen – pidió Yoh

- ¿Por qué se tardara tanto Silver? - pregunto Anna viendo hacia la cocina.

- Será, tal vez, por lo que le pediste – opinó Horo-Horo.

- Yo no le pedí nada imposible ni que tardara tanto – se excusó Anna – Yoh lo hace en cinco minutos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Yoh incrédulos.

- La práctica lo es todo – explicó Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Miren eso – exclamo Manta señalando hacia la entrada del local. Todos voltearon rápidamente a ver.

Una muchacha, muy bonita, de cabello grisáceo con tonos violetas, peinado en un chongo que dejaba caer algunos mechones de cabello, ojos rojos y vestida con una playera blanca de mangas largas y un pantalón de mezclilla negro de marca y zapatos del mismo color, entraba en el local acompañada de… Opacho. Los dos se dirigieron a la barra y se sentaron al tiempo que platicaban.

- Ese es Opacho¿no? – advirtió Manta – el amigo de Hao.

- Si, es él – aseguró Yoh viendo al pequeño Opacho confundido¿qué hacía ahí?

- Irone – observó Anna incrédula mirando a la muchacha con los ojos completamente abiertos.

- ¿Irone? – preguntaron todos

- Ella es Irone Nadiri – aseguró Anna sin poder creer que estuviera viendo a Irone, viva.

- Pero si tú dijiste que estaba muerta – apuntó Horo-Horo

- Dije que eso era lo que todos pensábamos – aclaro Anna

- Así que está viva – musitó Yoh – pero¿dónde estuvo todos estos años?

En ese momento Opacho le dio un vistazo a todo el restaurante y su mirada se detuvo en Yoh y sus amigos. Se volvió rápidamente hacia Irone y le dijo algo que los chicos no pudieron entender. Enseguida Irone volteo hacia donde los chicos y lentamente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Yoh recordaba esa sonrisa con mucho cariño, y no era el único, también Anna, y también… Por alguna razón, en cuanto vio esa sonrisa y esos ojos, Liserg sintió como si ya los hubiera visto antes, en otro momento. Irone miro a Opacho, le dijo algo y después se puso de pie y camino hasta la mesa donde estaban los chicos. Opacho siguió su ejemplo no muy feliz. Al llegar a la mesa la mirada de Irone se enfoco en Anna y las dos mantuvieron unidas sus miradas durante un instante.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Anna – comentó Irone con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo mismo digo, Irone – manifestó Anna

- Vaya, si que has cambiado – notó Irone viendo a Anna – aunque supongo que has de seguir siendo la misma en cuanto a carácter.

- No te equivocas – afirmó Anna – tú también has cambiado y demasiado.

- Lo sé, me lo han dicho demasiadas veces – sonrió Irone - ¿Les importaría si nos sentamos aquí?

- No, claro que no – respondió Anna por todos.

- Que bueno – se alegró Irone y con un movimiento de su mano dos sillas fueron hacia la mesa. Irone y Opacho se sentaron en ellas

- ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años? – pregunto Anna

- Por ahí, viajando por el mundo – respondió Irone provocando que Opacho sonriera.

- Nadie de aquí te juzgara – aseguró Anna. Nadie comprendió esto, solo ella, Irone y Opacho.

- Estuve con Hao – confesó Irone

- ¿Con Hao? – preguntaron todos

- Pero no se supone que él mato a tus padres – señaló Manta.

- Y no tienes idea de cuanto se lo agradezco – soltó Irone sin tomarle importancia. Todos miraron a Irone extrañados.

- Aquí está su pedido – anunció Silver poniendo una bandeja con el pedido de Anna y otra con muchos vasos de refresco. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Irone… - Irone¿qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a ver a Golva – respondió Irone

- La señora Golva no te llamo a ti, llamo a… - comenzó Silver

- Ya vez que él no quiere salir de la casa, así que yo vengo en su lugar – interrumpió Irone

- La señora Golva se va a enojar – le advirtió Silver sacando la libreta y el lápiz de nuevo - ¿Quieren algo?

- Tráenos cinco jugos de frutas y uno de naranja para llevar, por favor – pidió Irone

- De acuerdo – asintió Silver y se encamino de nuevo a la cocina.

- Oye Silver¿qué no vamos a ir a ver a Golva? – pregunto Irone haciendo que el apache se detuviera

- Todavía hay que esperar a los papás y a los abuelos de Yoh – respondió Silver.

- ¿Llamaron a todos los Asakura? – pregunto Irone incrédula

- Si – respondió Silver y continúo su camino.

- ¿Tienes un teléfono que me prestes? – pregunto Irone entusiasmada

- En la barra – respondió Silver sin detenerse.

- Genial – exclamó Irone, se puso de pie y fue hacia la barra.

Todos miraron como Irone iba hacia el teléfono, marcaba un número y hablaba realmente divertida. En cuanto colgó fue hacia la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

- No quiso contestarme – anunció Irone dirigiéndose a Opacho – así que le deje el mensaje con Mati.

- ¿Mati¿No es una de los miembros del Trío de la Rosa? – pregunto Yoh.

- Si – respondió Irone

- Así que estás viviendo con todos los aliados de Hao – creyó Anna. Irone lanzo una carcajada

- Si fuera así, ya estaría muerta – subrayó Irone – a ninguna le caía bien¿o no, Opacho? Lo único que impedía que no me mataran era Hao.

- Las únicas con las que vivimos es con Mari, Mati y Kanna – añadió Opacho.

- Ya veo – dijo Anna.

- Los demás están refundidos en las rejas – informó Irone con alegría – se lo merecen por ser unos malditos hipócritas.

- Déjame adivinar, se echaron a correr en cuanto Hao murió – supuso Anna

- Como cobardes – añadió Irone asintiendo con la cabeza – los únicos que me buscaron fueron Opacho y el Trío.

- Aquí está su pedido – anunció Silver dejando en la mesa una bolsa de papel que contenía los jugos

- Gracias, Silver – agradeció Irone con una sonrisa.

- De nada – respondió Silver y viendo hacia fuera informó – voy por mi capa y ahora regreso para irnos.

Silver regreso a la cocina mientras los chicos volteaban a ver hacia fuera. Los abuelos y los papás de Yoh seguidos por Tamao caminaban rumbo al restaurante.

- Esto se va a poner bueno, Opacho – masculló Irone entusiasmada al tiempo que los cinco entraban en el restaurante.

- Yoh, Anna, que alegría verlos – saludó Yomehi en cuanto estuvieron cerca de la mesa.

- También es una alegría verlos – respondió Yoh.

- ¿Irone! – pregunto Kino incrédulo acomodándose las gafas.

- La misma – respondió Irone con una sonrisa.

- No puedo creerlo – manifestó Keiko, la mamá de Yoh – creímos que estabas muerta.

- Pues no, aquí estoy – corrigió Irone.

- ¿Y dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – pregunto Yomehi.

- Viajando por el mundo – respondió Irone. Los chicos se vieron entre si.

- ¿Pero por qué no dijiste que estabas bien? – pregunto Yomehi

- No lo sé, no quise – soltó Irone.

- Claro, y mientras nosotros pensando que Hao te había matado – le regañó Yomehi a lo que Irone y Opacho se comenzaron a reír.

- Hao… matarme a mi – repitió entre risas Irone.

- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – pregunto Yomehi.

- Si te lo dijera me darías un sermón y no tengo muchas ganas de eso – mencionó Irone calmándose.

- ¿Listos? – pregunto Silver llegando a la mesa

- Si – respondieron Yoh, Anna e Irone poniéndose de pie. Opacho también se puso de pie.

- Lo siento Opacho, pero tú no puedes venir – comunicó Silver

- Pues yo también lo siento, porque tengo órdenes de no dejar en ningún momento sola a Irone – expuso Opacho.

- No te preocupes, no me pasara nada – tranquilizó Irone

Opacho la miro con reproche pero se volvió a sentar en la mesa. Silver salio del restaurante seguido por Yoh, Anna, Irone y la familia de Yoh. Caminaron hasta el cuartel de los apaches y durante el paseo, Kino y Keiko no dejaban de preguntarle a Irone que países había conocido. Ésta respondía gustosa y en ningún momento dio ninguna pista de haber estado con Hao. Era como si hubiera ensayado ese momento por mucho tiempo. Finalmente llegaron hasta el cuartel, donde, enfrente de los múltiples televisores, que mostraban varias escenas de la Aldea Apache, estaba puesta una larga mesa con siete sillas distribuidas a los lados y una ultima más grande que las otras, al frente de la mesa, lugar que Golva ocupaba.

- Me alegro de verlos aquí – saludó Golva poniéndose de pie – Siéntense, por favor

Yoh, Anna e Irone se sentaron de un lado y Yomehi, Kino, Mikihisa y Keiko se sentaron al otro lado.

- Bueno, seguramente se han de estar preguntando para que los llame aquí – advirtió Golva ante la expresión de todos los presentes

- Si, pero ya nos imaginamos para que – expreso Yomehi.

- Los llame aquí a todos los Asakura para enterarlos de algo antes de que lo oigan de alguien más – explicó Golva. Irone se acomodo en su silla como quien está a punto de ver un gran espectáculo. – Hao está vivo y está aquí, en la Aldea Apache.

Un silencio reino en el lugar. Yoh no lo podía creer, y al ver la expresión de su familia y de Anna, no era el único… Hao estaba vivo… No lo había matado.

- Sé que es algo muy sorprendente para ustedes, para mi también lo fue cuando me entere – añadió Golva – Les digo esto para que se den cuenta de los errores que han cometido durante todo éste tiempo, para que aprovechen esta segunda oportunidad que los Grandes Espíritus le dan a todos ustedes.

- No se preocupe, señora Golva, no volveremos a cometer ningún error de nuevo – aseguró Yomehi – está vez Hao será completamente eliminado.

Irone se separo del respaldo de su silla e Yoh se dio cuenta de que miraba con ojos asesinos a Yomehi.

- Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles – concluyó Golva y volteo a ver a Irone - ¿Qué haces aquí, Irone?

- Tú me llamaste – respondió Irone volviéndose a recargar en el respaldo y mirando a Golva.

- Yo llame a Hao – corrigió Golva

- Ya sabes que él no quiere salir de la casa – lo excuso Irone

- Y por eso sale cada mañana a entrenar – indicó Golva.

- Oh¿Qué quieres que haga? Él no quiso venir y yo iba de salida así que me pidió que viniera – explicó Irone. Golva dio un suspiro

- No importa – expresó Golva – Para lo que llame a Hao fue para informarle que encontramos al último de sus aliados.

- Yo pensé que ya tenían a todos – comentó Irone

- Pues no, encontramos a Lucius – informó Golva

- Lucius – repitió Irone con malicia.

- ¿Qué hago con él¿lo encierro o te lo llevas? – pregunto Golva.

- No lo sé, debo pensarlo – respondió Irone – tal vez si hablara con él¿no puedes traerlo?

- Irone… – advirtió Golva

- No haré nada que Hao no haría – dijo inmediatamente Irone – será como si lo tuvieras aquí, exceptuando el hecho de que él ya los hubiera matado – añadió señalando a los padres y a los abuelos de Yoh. Golva volteo a ver a unos apaches los cuales se dirigieron a un túnel conectado a la habitación

- No quiero peleas aquí, Irone, ya tuve suficiente con Hao hace meses – advirtió Golva

- Lo prometo – prometió Irone con la mano en el pecho.

Se comenzaron a oír gritos provenientes del túnel. En la cara de Irone se dibujo una sonrisa llena de perversidad. Los apaches entraron en la habitación acompañados de un hombre que iba encadenado. Se trataba de Lucius, el segundo abordo en el equipo de Hao, su mano derecha. Éste al ver a Irone cayó al suelo arrodillado.

- Señorita Irone, que alegría poder verla – exclamó Lucius con fingida alegría pero con mucho alivio.

- Me imagino – recalcó Irone acomodándose en el asiento de nuevo - ¿Dónde estabas? Según lo que Opacho me contó Hao les había ordenado que en caso de que algo le llegara a pasar regresaran a la base¿o me equivoco?

- Señorita Irone, yo lo siento – se disculpo Lucius inclinando la cabeza – el perder al señor Hao me dejo totalmente abatido.

- Ya lo creo – expresó Irone sarcásticamente – A Opacho y al Trío de la Rosa también los dejo abatidos la muerte de Hao, pero aún así volvieron. Tú y los demás desaparecieron.

- Le pido mil disculpas, señorita – se disculpo Lucius.

- No tienes porque pedirme perdón a mí, deberías de pedirle perdón a Hao por traicionar su confianza – aclaro Irone

- Si el señor Hao viviera, lo haría – expuso Lucius.

- Que bueno – exclamó Irone y volteo a ver a Golva – enciérrenlo en la celda más oscura, segura y tétrica que tengan.

- ¡Señorita Irone¡Usted no me puede hacer esto! – grito Lucius poniéndose de pie.

- Oh, claro que puedo – corrigió Irone con autosuficiencia – en lo personal no pienso tener a mi lado un hipócrita como tú.

- ¡Yo siempre le fui leal al señor Hao¡No puede hacer esto¡Él nunca lo haría! – grito Lucius

- Número uno: puedo hacerlo y me encanta hacerlo; número dos: Hao es Hao y yo soy yo; y número tres: tú y esa bola de idiotas que está encerrada ahí no eran más que unos cobardes hipócritas que estaban con Hao por simple protección o miedo a que los matara – expresó Irone poniéndose de pie - ¡Llévenselo ahora mismo y enciérrenlo!

Los apaches obedecieron y jalaron a Lucius de las cadenas, pero éste las rompió de un jalón y se lanzo contra Irone aprisionándola entre sus brazos. Yoh hizo su oversoul, al igual que Golva, los apaches presentes y Mikihisa. Lucius se fue haciendo hacia tras al tiempo que sacaba un cuchillo de un bolsillo de su pantalón. Coloco en filo del cuchillo en el cuello de Irone, a la cual todo esto la había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¡Suéltala en este momento! – ordeno Golva pero Lucius no la escuchaba

- Desde que te uniste al equipo lo que más deseaba era hacer esto – confesó Lucius a Irone como si nadie más estuviera ahí – En cuanto llegaste, el señor Hao cambio, tú lo cambiaste, ya no me oía, solo te oía a ti, y cuando creció ese maldito mocoso, se olvido de mí. No entiendo como el señor Hao pudo haber aceptado en el equipo a una humana simple como tú. Lo bueno es que se dio cuenta del error que cometía y te abandono a tu suerte. Y ahora yo concluiré su trabajo.

Lucius le encajo el cuchillo a Irone en el cuello, o por lo menos eso pareció en la perspectiva de Yoh y los demás. Sin embargo, después de que eso ocurriera Lucius soltó el cuchillo lanzando un alarido de dolor. Irone volteo a ver a Lucius y éste comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo.

- Tú y todos esos desgraciados se aprovecharon del poder de Hao para hacerse poderosos – gritó Irone mirando a Lucius con odio. La mirada de odio se intensificaba con cada palabra - No les importo que fuera un ser humano tal y como ustedes – estas palabras taladraron el corazón de Yoh – No les importo su suerte, no les importo que le ocurriera, huyeron como unos viles cobardes malditos – Lucius dejo de retorcerse en el suelo e Irone se acerco a él y lo pateo – Ustedes son una porquería, son unos inhumanos, deberían de estar muertos y refundidos veinte metros bajo Tierra. No entiendo como Hao confió en ustedes.

Tras esto le dio una última patada y salio completamente fúrica de la base. Los apaches se acercaron a Lucius y lo volvieron a encadenar.

- Yo ya no sirvo para esto – confesó Golva sentándose en su silla mientras los apaches se llevaban a Lucius - ¿Pueden ver si Irone está bien?

- Si – respondió Yoh guardando a Harusame.

- No sabía que Irone tuviera poderes espiritistas – expresó Anna sorprendida.

- Si, también fue una sorpresa para mi – declaró Golva.

- Y tampoco sabíamos que paso estos años con el asesino de sus padres – agregó Yomehi. Golva dio un suspiro y se puso de pie.

- Si me disculpan tengo algunas cosas que hacer – dijo Golva – me alegra poder hablado con ustedes.

- A nosotros también – señaló Kino.

- Acaso tú si lo sabías – pregunto Yomehi.

- Si – respondió Golva.

- Y no haces nada – pregunto Yomehi incrédulo.

- Mientras ella sea feliz, yo no tengo porque hacer nada – aclaró Golva

- Ya veo – dijo Yomehi

- Antes de que se vayan quiero darles algo – expuso Golva y le entrego a Yoh una llave – esa llave abre al puerta de la casa de los Asakura. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la aldea fue creada, los Nadiri y los Asakura construyeron dos casas aquí, una para cada familia. Irone y sus amigos están utilizando la de los Nadiri y ustedes pueden utilizar la de los Asakura, solo debo advertirles que están una al lado de la otra.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Yoh

- Aunque eso disminuirá nuestras ganancias ya que no podremos cobrarles el alquiler – se lamentó Golva

- Bueno, ya nos vamos – se despidió Kino haciéndole una seña general a todos para que se fueran – Nos vemos después.

- Y espero que sea para algo bueno – pidió Golva

Salieron de la base. Afuera estaba Irone platicando con Silver. Irone ya parecía un poco más calmada.

- Irone – la llamó Yomehi acercándose a ella

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Irone volteando a ver a Yomehi. Éste, al estar lo más cerca de ella le pego una fuerte bofetada. Todos se quedaron paralizados ante esto.

- ¡Yomehi! – exclamó Kino acercándose a su marido

- ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza manchar la memoria de tus padres? – pregunto Yomehi a una Irone que se tocaba la mejilla lentamente.

- Para su información, no me da vergüenza – respondió Irone con una voz fría que le calo los huesos a Yoh - y sabe porque, porque mis padres eran unos malditos, idiotas que se merecían eso y más. Y dudo que tengan memoria gente tan repulsiva, asquerosa y detestable como lo eran ellos. Y sabe algo más, no tiene la menor idea de cómo le agradezco a Hao que los haya matado.

Comenzó a caminar alejándose de los Asakura y después se hecho a correr.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? – pregunto Kino indignada.

- Alguien necesita reprender a esa niña – respondió Yomehi – es amiga del hombre que mato a sus padres

- Y ya oíste de su propia boca que eso no le importa – añadió Kino comenzando a caminar siguiendo el camino que Irone había hecho.

Yoh no sabía que decir, ni que pensar. Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo que ya nada más le cabía en la cabeza. Caminaron hasta el restaurante donde se quedaron un rato más platicando. Los chicos le contaron a Yoh que Irone había llegado al restaurante muy extraña. Solo se había asomado y con una simple seña le había dicho a Opacho que saliera y después se fueron sin decir nada. Fue ahí cuando Yoh contó todo lo ocurrido en la base de los apaches. Cuando llego a la parte de Hao todos quedaron en estado de shock.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Irone y Opacho iban llegando a su casa. Irone abrió la puerta y Opacho entro seguido de ella. Opacho se dirigió al comedor y dejo sobre la mesa la bolsa de papel que traía los jugos. Irone al mismo tiempo fue a la sala y se tiro en uno de los sillones.

- Qué tal – saludo una voz desde las escaleras. Opacho volteo a ver como Hao bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras - ¿Cómo les fue?

- Bien – respondieron al unísono Opacho e Irone

- ¿Y cómo están los Asakura? – pregunto Hao indiferente sentándose en otro sillón de la sala.

- Bien – respondió Irone – igual que como los recuerdo

- ¿Y qué quería Golva? – pregunto Hao.

- Encontró a Lucius – respondió Irone

- ¿En serio¿Y dónde está? – pregunto Hao emocionado.

- Encerrado y seguramente resintiendo uno de mis ataques – respondió Irone

- ¿Lo encerraste¿Y lo atacaste? – pregunto Hao sin comprender

- Se lo merece, y si no te parece ve y sácalo – manifestó Irone poniéndose de pie. Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero la voz de Hao la detuvo.

- ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla? – pregunto Hao poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la muchacha.

- Nada, solo un pequeño pleito con alguien – respondió Irone apartando su rostro antes de que Hao le tocara la mejilla.

- Opacho¿qué paso? – pregunto Hao volteando a ver al pequeño.

- No lo sé, no me dejaron acompañarla a la plática con Golva y cuando regreso ya estaba así – respondió Opacho en tono de disculpa.

- Fue Lucius¿verdad? Por eso lo atacaste – inquirió Hao

- Lucius me ataco cuando le dije que lo iba a encerrar, me amenazo con un cuchillo en el cuello y me dijo todas las cosas que no me pudo decir durante tantos años, pero no, no me dio una bofetada – aclaró Irone regresando a la sala y tirándose de nuevo en el sillón.

- Entonces¿quién fue? – pregunto Hao

- Yomehi Asakura porque, según él, estoy manchando la memoria de mis padres al estar contigo – respondió Irone

- No me digas – dijo Hao y camino hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Irone incorporándose en el sillón

- A agradecerle la bofetada – respondió Hao desde el recibidor.

- Hao, no seas tonto, con el poder espiritual que tienes Yoh te eliminaría en un minuto – lo persuadió Irone acostándose de nuevo.

- Irone tiene razón, Yoh ahora está más fuerte – apoyó Opacho.

- Eso me hubiera alegrado hace meses – expresó Hao regresando a la sala – de todas maneras, si me llego a encontrar a Yomehi, creeme que se va a arrepentir.

- Haz lo que quieras – soltó Irone sin mirar a Hao.

- Voy a entrenar¿vienen? – pregunto Hao

- Yo voy – se apuntó Opacho alegremente.

- No tengo ganas – declaró Irone

- De acuerdo – aceptó Hao y mirando a Opacho dijo – vamos a preguntarle al Trío si quiere entrenar.

Tras mirar por última vez a Irone, los dos fueron hacia las escaleras

- Hao – lo llamó Irone. Hao la volteo a ver

- ¿Si? – pregunto Hao

- Puedo invitar a la maestra Kino y a Anna a cenar esta noche sin que ellas tenga que temer por su vida – pregunto Irone

- Mientras nada más las invites a ellas – la previno Hao subiendo las escaleras al lado de Opacho.

Irone se quedo sola en la sala mirando el techo. No le agradaba recordar a sus padres. Se había encargado de borrar cada recuerdo de su vida con ellos y remplazarlos de recuerdos lindos de la vida que vivía con Hao. Casi nunca los recordaba, más bien nunca los recordaba. Sin embargo, cuando Yomehi le pego esa bofetada, la hizo recordar las tantas veces que su madre la había abofeteado por hacer algo mal, por avergonzarla, por escaparse a la mansión de los Asakura, por hablar, por hacer cosas que no debía, por existir… Una delicada lágrima resbalo por su mejilla. Irone se seco la mejilla. No pensaba volver a llorar por sus padres, por gente tan despreciable que no se lo merecía. Cerró los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse. Tras un tiempo una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Vamos a hacer duelos entre nosotros y nos falta un juez – dijo Hao a su lado haciendo que Irone abriera los ojos. Irone lo miro y éste le sonrió calidamente. Aún no sabía que, pero realmente algo había cambiado a Hao, y eso era algo que la alegraba.

- ¿Para qué voy? Siempre gana el mismo – pregunto Irone

- Para que nadie diga que gane con trampa – respondió Hao extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Irone cogió su mano y se puso de pie.

- ¿Sabes algo? Yoh y tú se parecen mucho – comentó Irone

- Es lo malo de ser gemelos – explicó Hao con fastidio.

- No me refiero al físico – aclaro Irone sonriéndole a Hao y, dejando al shaman sin comprender eso último, salio al jardín donde Opacho y el Trío los esperaba.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo un grupo se iba acercando a la casa de junto, se trataba de Yoh y compañía.

- Muchas gracias por ofrecernos tu casa para quedarnos – agradeció Horo-Horo.

- No es nada, son mis amigos y son bienvenidos en mi casa cuando quieran – aclaró Yoh con una sonrisa mientras entraban en la propiedad.

- ¿La casa de junto es la de Irone? – pregunto Anna

- Eso dijo Golva – indicó Kino.

Yoh volteo a ver al techo de la casa de al lado. De repente, causando un cierto pánico entre todos, el Espíritu de Fuego apareció. Yoh lo miro anonadado. Aún no podía creer que Hao siguiera con vida y que fueran a vivir uno al lado del otro. ¿Qué habrá dicho Hao cuando se entero de eso¿Estaría planeando algo para atacarlos o realmente no le interesaría en absoluto?

- Se ve igual que hace meses – señaló Len – parece que sigue igual de poderoso.

- Y no dudaría que ya está planeando algo – consideró Liserg mirando al Espíritu de Fuego con un profundo resentimiento – nos tiene al lado.

- Tal vez – opinó Yoh sacando las llaves de la casa, se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y cedió el paso a sus acompañantes que entraban lentamente sin despegar la mirada del Espíritu de Fuego. Yoh fue el último en entrar sin dejar de mirar con cierta tristeza al Espíritu de Fuego.

Ya adentro cada uno escogió una habitación, por supuesto, la primera fue Anna que cogió la más grande. Yoh se quedo con la que estaba al lado de la de Anna por decisión de la muchacha. Mientras todos acomodaban sus cosas, Yoh salio al jardín y se sentó en el pasto observando al Espíritu de Fuego que ahora peleaba contra los oversoul del Trío de la Rosa.

- Len se equivoco, ya no es tan fuerte – aclaró una voz. Yoh volteo y vio a Anna recargada en el marco de la puerta doble que daba al jardín.

- Creo que si – observó Yoh.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Anna

- Bien – respondió Yoh aunque está vez no pudo fingir ninguna sonrisa.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Anna

Sin previo aviso una pequeña llamarada de fuego blanco apareció enfrente de Anna y dejo en su lugar una pequeña nota que Anna cogió con una mano.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Yoh poniéndose de pie.

- Una invitación – respondió Anna tras leer la nota – Irone nos invita a la maestra Kino y a mi a cenar está noche en su casa

- ¿En su casa? – pregunto Yoh poniéndose de pie – ¿y piensas ir?

- Claro que si, hace años que no la veo, tenemos mucho de que hablar – respondió Anna ante lo que Yoh la miro como si estuviera loca

- Pero Hao está en esa casa – indicó Yoh

- ¿Y? – preguntó Anna sin tomarle importancia

- Y que no te permitiré ir – aseveró Yoh y segundos después se arrepintió.

- ¿Quién eres tú para permitirme algo? – pregunto Anna molesta – iré a cenar esta noche a la casa de Irone te guste o no y hazle como quieras – tras esto la muchacha entro en la casa. Yoh fue detrás de ella y la alcanzo a mitad del pasillo que llevaba a la sala.

- Voy contigo – avisó Yoh

- Haz lo que quieras – repitió Anna entrando en la sala de estar donde estaban los abuelos y los padres de Yoh – Maestra Kino.

- Si – dijo la maestra Kino mientras servía un poco de té en una taza.

- Irone nos invita a las dos a cenar esta noche en su casa – anunció Anna entregándole la nota a la maestra la cual lo cogió y lo leyó.

- ¿En su casa? – pregunto el señor Yomehi – ¿piensan ir?

- Claro que si, hace años que no la veo, tenemos mucho de que hablar - respondió Kino ante lo que Yomehi la miro como si estuviera loca

- Pero Hao está en su casa – indicó Yomehi

- ¿Y? – pregunto Kino sin tomarle importancia

- Y que no te permitiré ir – aseveró Yomehi y segundos después se arrepintió ya que la maestra Kino se puso de pie lo cogió del cuello y lo lanzo a la pared haciendo un lindo hoyo a través de ella que dejo ver el patio trasero. La maestra Kino se volvió a sentar y siguió sirviéndose té al tiempo que Yoh, Mikihisa, Keiko, Manta, Horo-Horo, Len, Riu, Liserg, Fausto, Eliza y Chocolove (que llegaron al lugar justo cuando la maestra Kino lanzaba a su esposo a través de la pared) se le quedaban viendo con miedo.

- Sabía que algo me había faltado – se lamentó Anna a lo que Yoh sintió un terrible escalofrío en la espalda.

- Tendríamos que derribar esa pared y poner una entrada al jardín – propuso la maestra Kino viendo el hoyo mientras tomaba té – odio ver las cosas destruidas.

- Entonces creo que odiara ver a su esposo, señora – informó Horo-Horo asomándose por el agujero al igual que Riu y Chocolove.

- Lo mejor será irnos preparando, no tarda en que anochezca – señaló Kino dándole una palmada en la mano a Anna.

- ¿Prepararse para qué? – pregunto un curioso Horo-Horo

- Irone las invito a cenar está noche en su casa – explico Yoh.

- ¿En su casa? – preguntaron todos al unísono - ¿Y piensan ir?

- No se porque siento que esto ya lo viví tres veces – expresó Yoh sentándose al lado de su papá mientras la escena se repetía de nuevo solo que está vez la maestra Kino olvido su plan de derrumbar la pared pues después de que la escena terminara ya no quedaba nada de ella.

- Voy a arreglarme – anunció la maestra Kino

- Yo también - avisó Anna y las dos salieron rumbo a los cuartos.

- Es mi imaginación o Anna es la viva imagen de mi abuela – preguntó Yoh viendo a sus amigos y su abuelo tirados en el patio, a lo que sus padres que miraba lo mismo solo asintieron.

Tras una hora, en la que todos los afectados recobraron la conciencia, Yoh festejaba no haber sido golpeado y Anna y la maestra Kino terminaban de arreglarse, todos ya estaban listos para irse.

- Me impresiona que en serio crean que en cuanto entremos a esa casa Hao nos va a calcinar vivas – dijo la maestra Kino mientras ella y Anna caminaban a la casa de junto seguidas por Yoh, Horo-Horo, Len, Riu, Liserg, Chocolove, Fausto y Eliza, todos preparados como si estuvieran a punto de llegar a un campo de batalla.

- Hao es capaz de hacer eso – aseguro Liserg usando el tono que siempre usaba cuando de Hao se refería

- Además, las dos somos completamente capaces de cuidarnos, o no les quedo eso muy claro hace una hora – añadió Anna viéndolos amenazantemente, a lo que todos, excepto Yoh, se pararon en seco como a pensar que hacían.

- Amigos – los llamó Yoh haciendo que los chicos salieron de sus pensamientos y siguieran su camino.

- Ridículos – dijo Anna mientras llegaban a la casa. Se acercaron a la puerta y la maestra Kino toco el timbre. Tras unos minutos de esperar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha de cabello largo y rubio recogido en dos colitas, ojos verdes y con expresión de tristeza que llevaba abrazado a un muñeco. Se trataba de Mari, una de las integrantes del Trío de la Rosa. Su mirada cayo encima de cada uno de los miembros del grupo que tenía enfrente.

- ¡Opacho! – grito la muchacha sin moverse de donde estaba. Con rapidez un pequeño niño llego al lugar y se quedo mirando al grupo – Dile a Irone que sus visitas ya llegaron – rápidamente Opacho salio de ahí y regreso con la misma rapidez.

- Dice Irone que las dejes pasar – indicó Opacho.

- Pasen – pidió Mari haciéndose a un lado de la puerta permitiendo que entraran. Ya adentro Mari se puso enfrente de ellos – Irone se encuentra entrenando en el patio.

- Gracias – agradeció la maestra Kino con una sonrisa.

Mari y Opacho se vieron entre si, les hicieron un gesto para que los siguieran y el grupo entero se dirigió al patio. Al entrar al patio su mirada fue de inmediato a parar en la lucha que se llevaba acabo entre el Espíritu de Fuego y los oversouls de Kana y Mati.

- Pensé que solo las había invitado a ustedes dos – especificó Irone a un lado de los chicos.

- Estos tontos se invitaron solos – explicó Anna

- Ya veo – observó Irone viéndolos a todos.

- Mari seguirá haciendo la cena – anuncio Mari y regreso al interior de la casa.

- No está usando todo su poder – advirtió Anna mirando al Espíritu de Fuego

- Solo se divierte – explicó Irone. En ese momento los oversouls de Mati y Kana desparecieron dejando a las dos muchachas en el suelo completamente exhaustas.

- ¡Muy bien, Mati, Kana, vayan a ayudarle a Mari con la cena! – exclamó Irone al tiempo que el Espíritu de Fuego desaparecía también dejando en su lugar a Hao el cual miro de inmediato hacia el grupo de guardaespaldas. Entonces su mirada y la de Yoh se encontraron. Nadie presente podía explicar la expresión en el rostro de cada uno de los gemelos, pero de una cosa estaban seguros, era la misma. Irone al darse cuenta de esto intervino inmediatamente - ¿Por qué no entran y se acomodan en la sala mientras la cena está lista?

Todos hicieron caso a esto y entraron a la casa, todos excepto Yoh y Hao que se seguían mirando. Anna, Irone y Opacho, que también se habían quedado, miraban la escena extrañados.

- ¡Yoh, entra! – ordeno Anna a lo que el shaman dejo de ver a Hao y entro en la casa seguido por su prometida.

- Pensé que solo habías invitado a Anna y a Kino – expresó Hao acercándose a Irone ciertamente molesto

- Ellos se invitaron solos, además no me digas que no sabías que esto iba a pasar – explicó Irone caminando hacia la puerta.

- Esperaba que no fueran tan obvios – señaló Hao al tiempo que Irone entraba en la casa seguida por Opacho. Hao entro también. Adentro todos se estaban sentando en la sala. Hao se sentó a la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta que daba al jardín y Opacho se quedo con él.

- ¿Qué acaso piensas quedarte aquí todo el tiempo? – pregunto Irone.

- No pienso darles oportunidad a que me ataquen o me provoquen – respondió Hao – no tengo ganas de matar a nadie… en este momento.

Irone movió la cabeza negativamente y se dirigió a donde ya habían tomado asiento los invitados.

- Me alegra que hayan venido – expresó Irone sentándose en una silla enfrente de todos – incluso ustedes, colados.

- Sabemos que no te agrada que estemos aquí, pero no podíamos dejar a Anna y a mi abuela venir solas a aquí – explicó Yoh.

- Claro que me agrada, hasta estaba pensando invitarlos otra noche – comentó Irone – pero ya me ahorraron el trabajo por tontos.

- No puedo creerlo – exclamó Kino poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Irone. Le toco la mejilla a lo que Irone hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor – parece que no soy la única en esta familia que tiene la mano dura.

- No es nada – aseguró Irone – además ya me lo esperaba

- Pero aún así, mándele mis agradecimientos a Yomehi por esa bofetada – intervino Hao sarcásticamente desde su lugar ocasionando que todos lo voltearan a ver y con seriedad añadió – y dígale que iré personalmente a felicitarlo, nadie nunca se había atrevido a hacerle algo a Irone desde que mate a sus padres, la verdad no sé porque, pero realmente es una gran hazaña.

- Si, se nota que la cuidas muy bien – recalcó Kino sonriéndole a Hao.

- Trato a las personas como se lo merecen – señaló Hao regresándole la sonrisa a Kino

- ¿Eso iba dirigido a más de uno? – preguntó Kino

- Así es – respondió Hao

- No cabe duda que eres un digno Asakura – reconoció Kino.

- Según sé, usted no pensaba eso – respondió Hao.

- Siempre lo he pensado – aclaro Kino – que me haya casado con un idiota miedoso, que mi hija haya heredado más de él que de mi y que se haya casado con un idiota miedoso, no es mi culpa.

Hao sonrió ampliamente mientras él y Kino se miraban como cómplices de alguna fechoría.

- Gracias – agradeció Hao a Kino.

- No fue nada – respondió Kino al agradecimiento. Todos miraban esto con cara de no entender nada.

- La cena ya está lista – anuncio Mari saliendo de la cocina seguida por unas cansadas Mati y Kana que se desplomaron en dos de las sillas de la mesa del comedor.

- Que bueno, ya tenía hambre – agradeció Kino dirigiéndose a la mesa al igual que todos los demás.

- Señor Hao¿no cenara? – pregunto Mari al ver que el muchacho y Opacho no se movían de su lugar.

- Si, Opacho y yo cenaremos aquí, Mari – respondió Hao con una sonrisa. Mari bajo la mirada y regreso a la cocina.

- Esperen a que prueben la cena – dijo Irone sentándose – Mari es la mejor cocinera que he conocido en mi vida.

- Y la mejor amiga – afirmaron Mati y Kana que tenían la cabeza recargada en la mesa. Mari salió con una olla en las manos que dejo en la mesa y regreso a la cocina.

- Y cuéntame, Irone¿qué tal haz estado estos años? – pregunto Kino mientras se servía al igual que los demás.

- Pues muy bien, conociendo el mundo – respondió Irone – han sido seis años maravillosos. Pero saben que, yo no importo, mejor cuéntenme ustedes que tal se la han pasado – Irone volteo a su derecha a ver a Anna – Comencemos contigo Anna.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No me ha pasado gra… – comenzó Anna y dándole una probada a su cena se quedo muda.

- Annita – la llamó Yoh preocupado

- Esto es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida – exclamo Anna viendo su plato impresionada y después volteo a ver a Mari que se encontraba sirviéndole la cena a Hao y Opacho – Realmente eres la mejor cocinera que he conocido en mi vida.

- Verdad que si – dijo Hao. Yoh pudo notar que Mari se sonrojaba levemente – siempre se lo decimos, pero nunca nos cree

- Pues realmente es delicioso – repitió Anna y viendo a los chicos que miraban su plato con desconfianza… - Pruébenlo.

Todos tomaron el tenedor, cogieron una pequeña porción y lentamente, como si esperaran quedar muertos en el piso en cuanto lo probaran, se lo llevaron a la boca. La reacción fue la misma que la de Anna.

- ¡Mis papilas gustativas murieron y conocieron el paraíso! – grito Horo-Horo con lágrimas en los ojos y acto seguido comenzó a atragantarse

- Por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con este imbecil – exclamó Len que comía igual que Horo-Horo lo cual era extraño en él.

- Ven a sentarte, Mari, para que estos te llenen de elogios – la invitó Irone señalando a los chicos. Mari fue hacia la mesa y se sentó entre Mati y Kana – Ahora si, regresemos a ti Anna. Imagino que terminaste tu entrenamiento de sacerdotisa.

- Hace como dos años – añadió Anna

- Y tú e Yoh siguen comprometidos – advirtió Irone.

- Si – afirmó Anna

- ¿Y tú, Yoh, qué me dices de tu vida? – pregunto Irone – ha cambiado algo o sigues siendo el mismo despreocupado de siempre.

- No, nada ha cambiado – aseguraron todos al unísono

- Pues no me ha pasado gran cosa – respondió Yoh – termine mi entrenamiento de shaman, después me fui a vivir a Fumbari en donde conocí a Amidamaru, mi espíritu acompañante – al decir esto señalo a Amidamaru detrás de él que hizo una reverencia

- ¿Samurai? – pregunto Irone con interés.

- Así es, señorita – respondió Amidamaru con orgullo

- Genial, me encantan los samuráis – exclamó Irone – creo que ya he leído cada uno de los libros que hay en este mundo sobre samuráis.

- Y ni se imaginan cuanto gaste en eso – murmuró Hao a Opacho el cual solo sonrió.

- Me alegra saber que haya gente que todavía está interesada en los samuráis – expresó Amidamaru con alegría.

- ¿Y cómo no estarlo si son increíbles? – pregunto Irone.

- Alguien tiene que pararla antes de que comience a hablar de samuráis – sugirió Opacho viendo a Hao. Hao miro al pequeño y después a Irone.

- O si no esto se volverá más aburrido – añadió Hao

- ¿Y cómo de que época eres? – pregunto Irone

- De hace 600 años – respondió Amidamaru – no me acuerdo exactamente de que años.

- Me impresiona lo parecidos que son tú y Hao, Yoh, los dos tienen espíritus acompañantes con un largo historial de muertes – comento Irone, comentario que provoco que tanto Yoh como Hao se atragantaran, pues casualmente ambos estaban tomando agua al mismo tiempo. Su mirada se aparto de Yoh que tosía estruendosamente, al igual que Hao, y se dirigió a la persona a la derecha de Yoh, Horo-Horo – En vista de que han venido a está cena sin invitación alguna, por qué no le tomamos provecho y de una vez los conozco – le sonrió a Horo-Horo - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Horo-Horo Usui – respondió Horo-Horo

- Usui – repitió Irone - ¿es de alguna tribu o algo así?

- Si, soy de la tribu Ainu que se encuentra en Hokkaido – respondió Horo-Horo

- Y supongo que también participas en el Torneo – intuyo Irone

- Así es – asintió Horo-Horo

- ¿Y por qué peleas¿Cuál es tu sueño? – pregunto con curiosidad Irone

- Pues mi sueño es construir un bosque por el mundo entero para que espíritus de la naturaleza, como los kropoculs no desaparezcan – explico Horo-Horo.

- ¿Conoces a los kropoculs? – pregunto Irone con alegría

- Si, mi espíritu acompañante es un kropocul – respondió Horo-Horo señalando a Koloro que flotaba a pocos centímetros de la mesa.

- ¡Pero que linda! – chillo Irone acariciando la cabeza de Koloro que le sonrió – Yo casi me quedo con un kropocul como mi espíritu acompañante, pero después me decidí por Eritrea.

- Que bueno que tocas ese tema – intervino la maestra Kino captando la atención de todos – No entiendo cómo fue que te convertiste en un shaman. Hasta donde sabía tú naciste sin poderes espiritistas.

- Pues debo admitir que me costo mucho trabajo, pero tuve al mejor maestro – respondió Irone

- Sigo sin entenderlo, tus padres intentaron mil veces despertar tus poderes espirituales y nunca pudieron – agregó la maestra.

- Ni me lo haga recordar – pidió Irone con expresión de tristeza, dio un suspiro y añadió – además el como lo logre no importa.

- ¿Y quién es Eritrea? Aún no nos la presentas – preguntó Anna

- Eri – llamo Irone e instantáneamente una pequeña hada, muy parecida a Morphin, de color azul con el cabello largo y suelto y una sonrisa de alegría, apareció a un lado de la cabeza de la chica.

- Es un hada – indicó Liserg

- Como Morphin – señaló Irone. Liserg la miro extrañado¿cómo conocía a Morphin?

- Es muy linda – denotó Anna – y sobre todo muy poderosa.

- Además de ser una gran compañía – añadió Irone con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a la persona a la derecha de Horo-Horo, Len - ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

- Len Tao – respondió Len

- ¿De la dinastía Tao de China? – pregunto Irone

- Exacto¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Len suspicazmente

- Cuando vivían mis padres no podía salir de la casa, a ellos no les gustaba, así que pasaba todo el tiempo leyendo sobre antiguas familias de shamanes y cosas así – explico Irone – y recuerdo que entre esas familias leí algo sobre la ancestral dinastía Tao.

- Entonces no tendré que decir de donde vengo – se alivió Len

- ¿Y por qué participas en el Torneo? – pregunto Irone

- Quiero eliminar la maldad de este mundo – respondió Len con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- Ya veo, ese es un buen deseo – sonrió Irone – hay demasiada maldad en este mundo. No me agrada la maldad.

- Y aún así estás con Hao – susurro Liserg creyendo que nadie lo había escuchado.

- ¿Y tu por qué participas en el Torneo, Liserg? – pregunto Irone provocando que el muchacho se sobresaltara¿lo abría oído? Y mucho mejor pregunta…

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – inquirió Liserg

- Lo que pasa es que me han contado un poco sobre ti – respondió Irone, aunque algo le hizo sentir a Liserg que no era por eso – sé que fuiste parte de los Soldados X así que debes de conocer a mi hermana. ¿Cómo está ella?

- Muy bien – respondió Liserg

- Por cierto¿Jeanne ya sabe que haz pasado estos seis años con Hao? – pregunto la maestra Kino

- No – respondieron al unísono Irone, Hao, Opacho y el Trío de la Rosa.

- ¿Te imaginas que hará cuando se entere? – pregunto la maestra Kino

- ¿Por qué cree que aún no lo sabe? – respondió Irone y después añadió – no tengo ganas de que venga a matarnos a todos.

- Tarde o temprano lo sabrá – advirtió la maestra Kino

- Si, pero yo prefiero tarde – señaló Irone y tras un suspiro su mirada regreso a Liserg - ¿Y por qué participas en el Torneo?

- Porque quiero matar a Hao – respondió Liserg sin preocupación. Al instante Opacho y el Trío le lanzaron miradas de odio. Irone lo miro sorprendida, al igual que los demás sentados a la mesa, que aunque conocían ese deseo de Liserg, no creía posible que el muchacho lo dijera así como así enfrente de Hao. Todos mecánicamente voltearon a ver a Hao. Éste ni siquiera se había inmutado, pero veía con mucha detención a Liserg.

- Interesante, debí de haberlo supuesto, siendo un Soldado X – expresó Irone – pero específicamente porque lo quieres matar

Las miradas de toda la mesa fueron a parar a Liserg, cuya expresión se había ensombrecido completamente.

- Prefiero no hablar de eso – respondió cortante Liserg

- Digamos que a los dos nos hizo lo mismo – señaló Irone con una sonrisa – claro que con diferentes consecuencias – Liserg la miro sorprendido. ¿Acaso con eso se refería a que Hao había matado a los padres de ambos? – Es malo el rencor, te consume poco a poco hasta que pierdes la conciencia, te hace olvidar muchas cosas, te convierte en una máquina que solo busca la venganza para ser feliz – todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón, Liserg sintió que esa sonrisa ya la había visto en algún lugar. Irone lo dejo de mirar y vio a Riu - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Riu con su espada de madera, pero usted me puede llamar Riu, señorita – respondió Riu ofreciéndole una flor, sacada de quién sabe dónde, a Irone

- Oh, gracias, es muy linda – expresó Irone cogiendo la flor de manos de Riu

- Como usted – añadió Riu guiñándole un ojo a Irone que sonrió

- ¿También participas en el Torneo? – pregunto Irone

- Así es, señorita, lo hago para buscar mi lugar favorito en este planeta – respondió Riu

- Pues yo creo que ya lo encontraste – opinó Irone – y solo llámame Irone, odio los títulos.

- Si así lo desea así será – aseguró inmediatamente Riu hincándose enfrente de Irone ofreciéndole otra flor salida de quien sabe donde.

- No puedo creer que Irone lo soporte – susurro Mati a Kana y Mari que veían la escena con cierto asco.

- Y por último – comenzó Irone volteando a ver a Fausto y Eliza - ¿Tú eres?

- Fausto VIII – respondió Fausto y señalando a Eliza agrego - y ella es mi esposa Eliza

- ¿Y por qué participan en el Torneo? – pregunto Irone

- Porque quiero que mi querida esposa Eliza vuelva a la vida – respondió Fausto tomando de las manos a Eliza. Irone los miro con los ojos bien abiertos. En ese momento Yoh pudo escuchar una risa casi inaudible proveniente de donde Hao y Opacho se encontraban y al parecer no fue el único pues Irone los volteo a ver con miradas asesinas.

- ¿Qué conjuro es? – pregunto Irone a Fausto después de mirar a Hao y Opacho que lo único que hicieron fue encogerse de hombros.

- Es un conjuro sencillo, que se trata de regresar el alma al cuerpo de la persona ocasionando así que tenga la forma de cuando estaba en vida. Es temporal así que se debe de hacer cada determinado tiempo – explico Anna rápidamente

- Interesante – murmuro Irone para si.

Prosiguieron hablando un rato más sobre el Torneo y las batallas que los chicos habían tenido. Irone los escuchaba con atención al igual que el Trío de la Rosa y Opacho, que se había sentado a la mesa para comer del postre que Mari había preparado. Por su parte, Hao se había quedado en la mesita alejado de los demás mientras los miraba sin dejar de escuchar detenidamente todo lo que decían. Sus ojos iban de sus amigos a Yoh y así sucesivamente. Yoh, en cambio, casi no escuchaba nada de lo que decían sus amigos y tampoco participaba mucho. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en que atrás de él se encontraba Hao y que en cualquier momento los iba a atacar. De repente escucho el movimiento de una silla. Miro a todos en la mesa y vio que nadie se había movido de su lugar. Volteo a ver hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver como Hao subía las escaleras. Yoh comenzó a pensar miles de teorías de por qué Hao había subido y en todas ellos terminaban muertos. Finalmente su cerebro se tranquilizo al ver que Hao bajaba las escaleras como si nada. Al bajar el último escalón, Hao volteo a ver hacia la mesa provocando que de nuevo su mirada y la de Yoh se encontraran. Ambos se miraron como en el jardín, aunque esta vez en ambas miradas se podía ver una expresión de profunda tristeza.

- ¿Hao, no vas a querer postre, está delicioso – preguntó Irone rompiendo la conexión, pues tanto Hao como Yoh voltearon a verla.

- No, gracias, no tengo hambre – respondió Hao dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la mesa que estaba al lado de la entrada del jardín.

- Tú te lo pierdes – le advirtió Irone metiéndose a la boca una cucharada de postre (un flan napolitano).

La cena continuó tranquilamente hasta que la maestra Kino anunció que ya se iban, pues seguramente su esposo ya estaría muy preocupado por ellos.

- Por qué no repetimos está noche, pero está vez en nuestra casa – propuso la maestra Kino mientras se despedían en la puerta.

- Me encantaría, solo espero que no se molesten si yo llevo a mis guardaespaldas personales – respondió Irone viendo burlonamente a los chicos que ya estaban afuera.

- Hasta luego – se despidió Anna ofreciéndole la mano a Irone, pero ésta, en vez de estrechársela, la abrazo, sorprendiendo a Anna

- Creo que nos veremos a diario – presintió Irone soltándola.

Yoh miraba desde el umbral de la puerta como su abuela, Anna e Irone se despedían. Incluso Opacho y el Trío se despedían de ellas con agrado. Él único que no había ido a despedirlas era Hao. En eso pensaba Yoh cuando sintió que algo le rozaba la mano derecha. Volteo a su derecha y no vio nada. Entonces bajo la mirada y ahí vio a un espíritu con forma de zorro. De inmediato supo que se trataba de uno de los espíritus acompañantes de su padre. Casi al mismo tiempo al lado del zorro apareció un lobo, otro de los espíritus acompañantes de Mikihisa. Pero¿qué hacían ahí? Hasta donde Yoh sabía esos dos espíritus habían sido tragados por el Espíritu de Fuego… Yoh levanto la mirada y vio hacia el interior de la casa. Sus ojos buscaron a Hao y lo encontraron recargado en la pared izquierda del final del vestíbulo. Éste lo miraba fijamente y en cuanto vio que Yoh también lo miraba le dijo moviendo los labios: "Llévatelos". Tras eso regreso a la sala, donde Yoh ya no podía verlo.

- Fue un gusto haberlos conocido – se despidió Irone de los muchachos, a lo que todos respondieron con una sonrisa.

Kino y Anna salieron de la casa y, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a cada una, Irone cerró la puerta con una sonrisa.

- No puedo creerlo, me cayeron bien – exclamo Mati en cuanto Irone cerró la puerta. Irone se asomo por una de las ventanas que estaban al lado de la puerta mirando como el grupo se alejaba de la casa.

- A mi también – expreso Kana.

- Parece que solo son malos cuando están en nuestra contra – opinó Opacho.

- ¿Y Hao? – pregunto Irone viendo que Hao no se encontraba ahí

- Subió – respondió Mari.

- Creo que no a todos nos agrado esta noche – presintió Irone viendo hacia arriba.

Al mismo tiempo, Yoh y los demás iban llegando a su casa.

- Al fin llegan, creí que les había pasado algo – exclamo Yomehi en cuanto entraron a la casa

- No, no nos paso nada – afirmó la maestra Kino

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo maestra? – preguntó Anna.

- Lo que quieras – la invitó Kino.

- ¿Por qué le agradeció Hao? – pregunto Anna con suspicacia

- Se han dado cuenta de lo tarde que es, mejor nos vamos a descansar – dijo inmediatamente Kino provocando que todos la miraran suspicazmente.

- Anna te hizo una pregunta, Kino – le recordó Yomehi

- Está bien, está bien, al fin y al cabo algún día se iba a saber – se lamentó Kino y confesó – La vez que intentaron utilizar el rosario de los 1080 contra Hao no funciono porque yo no desperté todos los poderes del rosario.

Al oír está confesión todos quedaron en estado de shock.

- Pero¿por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Yomehi incrédulo.

- Porque quise – explicó Kino – ahora si me permiten estoy cansada y ya tengo sueño.

Tras esto se dirigió hacia su cuarto dejando a todos incrédulos en el vestíbulo. Para todos, esta noticia había sido como un balde de agua fría. Saber que la primera vez que habían intentado matar a Hao habían fallado por culpa de quien se supone estaba de su lado, era algo sumamente irritante. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada sobre el tema.

* * *

Esa noche el cielo estaba completamente nublado impidiéndole ver alguna estrella. Adoraba verlas, le tranquilizaba verlas. Hubiera dado todo por ver una estrella en ese momento, una estrella que lo tranquilizara, que le sacara toda esa tristeza que lo posesionaba en ese momento. Tan solo el ver a su hermano gemelo lo había dejado, por alguna rara razón, muy triste. Volteo su mirada a la casa de junto. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, al igual que en su casa. Dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta de la azotea, donde se encontraba. La abrió y bajo las escaleras hasta la planta baja de la casa apesadumbrado. Ya ahí se encamino a la cocina, entró, fue hacia el refrigerador y saco de él una jarra de agua de color rojo. Cogió un vaso de la alacena y se sirvió agua en él. Regreso la jarra al refrigerador y salió de la cocina. Fue hacia la mesa del comedor y se sentó en una de las sillas. Ya sentado se fijó en algo: arriba de la mesa estaba un plato tapado con una tapa de metal. Quito la tapa dejando ver un pedazo de flan napolitano, un tenedor y una nota. Cogió la nota y la leyó

_Espero le guste, señor Hao_

_Mari_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Dejo la nota a un lado y acerco el plato a él. Tomó el tenedor y se llevó un bocado del flan a la boca.

- Me encanto, Mari – murmuró Hao con una sonrisa.

* * *

No sabía cuantos libros llevaba leyendo en busca de lo que quería. Ni sabía que hora era. Lo único que sabía era lo que buscaba. El silencio, su gran amigo, fue roto por ruidos provenientes de afuera de su habitación, si a eso se le podía llamar habitación. Seguramente acababan de llegar sus acompañantes. Sin embargo, el ruido no la hizo inmutarse, siguió con su búsqueda sacando un nuevo libro.

Era una mujer muy guapa, de cabello café muy largo. Estaba vestida con un pijama y arriba de ella llevaba puesto un abrigo de piel. Su habitación era extraña. Era muy grande y las paredes estaban tapizadas de inmensos libreros llenos de libros. Apenas a pocos centímetros de los libreros comenzaba una especie de lago lleno de agua que ella misma había creado. Y al centro del lago había una superficie circular, ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en una especie de trono, enfrente del que se encontraba un escritorio sobre el que reposaban todos los libros que ya había revisado en busca de algo. Esa superficie circular estaba conectada por un pasillo que atravesaba el lago hasta otra superficie que parecía ser el vestíbulo de esa gigantesca habitación, ya que terminaba en una puerta doble, que estaba entre abierta.

Cerró otro libro más y cogió otro abriéndolo en la primera página.

- Jefa – la llamó un voz parecida a un susurró por detrás. Ella volteo y vio a una muchacha acercándosele por el pasillo.

- ¿Cómo les fue, Serpiente? – pregunto ella en cuánto la muchacha llego hasta donde estaba, pero sin dejar de ver el libro que ahora examinaba.

- Bien, todos se divirtieron mucho – respondió Serpiente – nunca pensé que los apaches pudieran hacer algo divertido.

- Nunca juzgues por la primera apariencia – le aconsejó

- Oiga, jefa, hoy conocí a un muchacho – soltó Serpiente

- Oh no, yo soy la menos indicada para darte consejos de amor – intervino rápidamente ella

- No, no es que me haya gustado – explicó Serpiente – lo que pasa es que este muchacho es muy, pero muy, parecido a Hao Asakura – Levantó la mirada al escuchar esto para mirar a Serpiente a los ojos

- ¿Parecido? – preguntó

- Si no fuera por el cabello, que lo tiene más corto, serían idénticos – respondió Serpiente – es como si vieras un clon de Hao Asakura.

- ¿Y cómo se llama? – pregunto con interés

- No lo sé – respondió en modo de disculpa Serpiente – pero si quiere se lo investigo.

- No es necesario – dijo volviendo su mirada al libro – ya habrá tiempo de saber cómo se llama. Lo único que me importa en este momento es el rosario de los 1080.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Desde ahora anunció que me tardare un poco en poner el siguiente capitulo. Quiero agradecer a Danita-Noriko y a Karmine Avalon por sus criticas,me ayudan a mejorar. Espero que pongan más criticas sean buenas o malas.**

**Adiós**


	4. El deseo de dos corazones

**4**

**El deseo de dos corazones**

Algo sombroso, intrigante e inexplicable le estaba sucediendo a Yoh Asakura: tenía insomnio. Tampoco podía decir que los últimos meses hubiera dormido tranquilamente y sin ningún problema, pero esa noche había sido incapaz de cerrar los ojos ni un solo minuto. Así que, en vista de su fallido intento por dormir, decidió acompañar a Amidamaru, Bason, Tokagero y Moske en una partida de cartas que se alargo durante toda la noche.

En la casa de junto, la historia se repetía con su hermano mayor, Hao Asakura, que a pesar de estar acostumbrado a pasar noches sin dormir, esa noche, en especial, un sentimiento desconocido para él le impedía respirar tranquilo. Tras haber comido el pedazo de flan que Mari le había dejado, tomó la decisión de buscar a la única persona que, al igual que él, tenía serios problemas para dormir. Subió al piso de arriba y se acerco sigilosamente a la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba dicha persona. La abrió lentamente y al asomarse se encontró con la desilusionante realidad de que precisamente esa noche, ella logró dormirse. No pudo evitar quedársele viendo por un largo rato. Debía de admitir que dormida, y de cualquier forma, parecía un ángel. Sus ojos dulcemente cerrados tenían como marco una larga y rubia cabellera y abrazaba con gran fuerza su adorado muñeco Chuck. Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Lanzó un suspiro de decepción y se dirigió de nuevo a la planta de abajo.

* * *

- Acaso estas buscando que te exente del entrenamiento, si es así olvídalo – le advirtió una voz detrás de ellos, que provoco un escalofrío general entre los espíritus e Yoh.

- Anna, ¿ya te despertaste? – pregunto Yoh extrañado girando su cabeza para ver a Anna.

- No, soy un fantasma – respondió Anna sarcásticamente y después con enojo añadió – Por supuesto que ya me levante, son las nueve de la mañana.

- ¿Ya es tan tarde? – pregunto Yoh volteando a ver a los fantasmas, los cuales, no habían dudado huir tan rápido como pudieron – vaya, ya se fueron.

- Voy a ver que está haciendo Tamao para desayunar – anuncio Anna y comenzando a caminar hablo – Te aconsejo que te vayas a bañar y preparar porque después del desayuno comienza el entrenamiento.

- Tan pronto, pero si apenas acabamos de llegar, Annita – se lamento Yoh – además estoy muy cansado.

- Ese no es mi problema, yo no soy él se queda en vela jugando con unos estúpidos fantasmas – le recalco Anna volteándolo a ver.

- No fue por propia voluntad, es que no me pude dormir en toda la noche – explico Yoh con voz baja. Anna lo miró extrañada. Si una de las cosas que más amaba Yoh era dormir, no podía entender su insomnio.

- Necesitas tranquilizarte, así podrás dormir – aconsejo Anna siguiendo su camino rumbo a la cocina – y el entrenamiento te cansara más.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Yoh agachando la cabeza.

- Creo que la señorita Anna tiene razón, necesita tranquilizarse, lo siento muy alterado – apoyo Amidamaru apareciendo – y eso es extraño en usted.

- Tienen razón – aceptó Yoh poniéndose de pie – debo de tranquilizarme.

Y dicho esto caminó a su cuarto.

* * *

Su tranquilo sueño, fue interrumpido por un extraño olor que finalmente llego a su habitación. Abrió perezosamente los ojos al tiempo que trataba de ponerle un nombre a tan desagradable aroma. Y cuando al fin lo logró se paro como si una descarga eléctrica le hubiera recorrido el cuerpo entero. Se acerco a la ventana y vio una imagen que la dejo completamente fúrica. Salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras y llegó al jardín con una rapidez record.

- ¡ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ TE PASA! – grito Irone con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención del causante de su enojo.

- Hazme el favor de no gritar – pidió Hao molesto.

- ¡Qué no grite! ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga si acabas de arruinar el jardín entero?! – exclamo la muchacha seriamente indignada. La escena era horrible para cualquiera. Los hermosos árboles que adornaban el lugar habían sido reducidos a ceniza, sin contar por supuesto la cerca de madera que sufrió el mismo destino. Hao, por su parte, se encontraba sentado en medio del jardín en una actitud de meditación.

- Puedes calmarte, los volveré a plantar – se disculpó Hao poniéndose de pie – y arreglare la cerca.

- ¡Eso no arregla nada, no vamos a comprar nuevos árboles y poner nueva cerca cada vez que el señor tenga problemas existenciales! – grito Irone.

- ¡Yo no tengo problemas existenciales! – le grito Hao una vez estando a su lado.

- ¡Claro que si, que no lo aceptes es otra cosa! – argumento Irone - ¡acepta que no te gusto ver a Yoh y nos evitamos estas escenas! – señalo el jardín destruido - ¡habla con alguien, llora, enójate, pero no te desquites con alguien que no tiene la culpa! ¡Madura!

- ¡Soy maduro! ¡Si no lo fuera en este instante toda esta maldita aldea estaría disminuida a cenizas y los estúpidos Grandes Espíritus ya serían míos! – grito Hao - ¡Y no tengo problema con el imbécil de Yoh, por mi se puede ir al infierno y podrirse ahí!

- ¡Ahí está, si tienes un problema! – prosiguió Irone.

- ¡NO TENGO NUNGÚN MALDITO PROBLEMA! – grito Hao completamente fuera de si.

- ¡No griten! – pidió una Mari asustada en la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡YO GRITO SI QUIERO! – exclamo Hao lanzando inconcientemente una bola de fuego a Mari que rápidamente pudo esquivarla tirándose al piso con no más que una pequeña quemadura en el brazo.

- ¡Mari! – exclamo Irone empujando a Hao para que la dejara entrar a ver a la rubia. Hao, que apenas entraba en conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer, empalideció por completo y corrió de inmediato detrás de Irone.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Irone hincándose para quedar al mismo nivel que Mari.

- Mari, yo… - comenzó Hao.

- ¡Tú cállate, ya has hecho demasiado por hoy! – lo interrumpió Irone lanzándole una mirada asesina. En ese instante Mari se paro lentamente.

- Lo siento, fue culpa de Mari, no debió de haberse metido – se disculpo Mari.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Irone.

- El desayuno ya casi está listo – anunció Mari dirigiéndose a la cocina y entrando en ella sin más.

- Voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios – hablo Irone después de salir del shock, miro a Hao, que no dejaba de ver la puerta de la cocina – Hablo en serio cuando digo que necesitas encontrar otra forma para expresar lo que sientes – Hao la volteo a ver – o de lo contrario los árboles no serán los únicos muertos aquí.

Hao la siguió con la mirada mientras ella subía las escaleras, después regreso su mirada de nuevo a la entrada de la cocina, al tiempo que un horrible sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de él.

* * *

Cerró otro libro con disgusto. Si todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado hace 500 años, el rosario de los 1080 debía de encontrarse en la Montaña Osore, lugar donde lo escondió después de haberlo usado en contra de Hao y de dejar algunos otros asuntos bajo control para la próxima vez que ambos estuvieran vivos. No se preocupaba de eso en absoluto. Confiaba en que su enviado le trajera tan preciado tesoro a su lado de nuevo. Lo que la tenía tensa era el hecho de que no encontraba por ningún lado el conjuro que había utilizado hace 500 años en contra de su detestable hermano. Sí, lo conocía de memoria, al derecho y al revés, pero no podía confiar en una memoria de 500 años de antigüedad tan empolvada, pues había ciertos detalles que podían causar terribles errores que no podía permitir. Abrió un nuevo libro y siguió con su búsqueda, hasta que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Después de tanto tiempo de buscar y tantos libros desechados, ahí estaba! Lo leyó varias veces comprobando que su memoria era completamente perfecta. Lo releyó mil veces más y después, arrancó la hoja del libro, la rompió en pedazos y la tiró al gran lago que la rodeaba. Así nadie, además de ella, podría saber un conocimiento tan deseado. Se paró de su asiento, se acerco al borde de la plataforma y se zambulló en esa inmensa masa de agua. Saco la cabeza y comenzó a flotar de espaldas en el agua. Ahora estaba más tranquila; su perfecto plan se llevaría acabo sin contratiempos. Estuvo así por un largo rato hasta que un golpe a su puerta la devolvió a la realidad. Salió de ahí, sorprendentemente, seca.

- Pasa – hablo. Segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho de cabello rubio, corto y desordenado, ojos verdes que resplandecían como esmeraldas, vestido con un short azul, una playera de mangas largas blanca, un chaleco morado y botas negras como de excursionista. El muchacho, de no más de 17 años, mostraba un semblante preocupado.

- Es un placer verla de nuevo, jefa – hablo el muchacho hincándose a mitad del largo pasillo.

- Déjate de formalidades, Zack, mejor dime que lo que te pedí resulto bien – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

- De eso quería hablarle, mi señora – dijo Zack poniéndose de pie y viendo a su jefa con vergüenza – El rosario ya no estaba donde usted me dijo.

Tardo un poco en procesar lo que acababa de oír. ¡Alguien se había atrevido a coger su adorado rosario de los 1080! ¡¿Quién pudo haber tenido tal descaro?!

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién lo sacó? – pregunto tratando de no explotar en cólera.

- Según lo que investigue, fue una sacerdotisa de la familia Asakura la que lo sacó, se llama Anna Kyouyama – respondió a la segunda pregunta.

- Anna Kyouyama – repitió – así que fue la familia Asakura quien lo hizo, eso significa que debieron de haberlo usado para destruir a Hao, lo cual no explica porque sigue con vida – entrecerró la mirada, provocando un escalofrío en Zack - ¿qué paso con mi rosario?

- La familia Asakura trato de usarlo en contra de Hao, pero no les funciono y él… bueno… lo destruyo – terminó Zack esperando que en cualquier momento algo le provocara la muerte.

- ¡Bola de idiotas inútiles! – grito completamente enojada la mujer causando que una enorme ola se levantara. Zack, al ver esto, no dudo en salir corriendo del lugar por su vida - ¡Ahora por su culpa mi plan se ha arruinado! ¡Juro que después de matar a Hao, me desharé de toda la familia Asakura!

Descargo su furia destruyendo todo en el lugar con ayuda del agua. Lentamente se fue tranquilizando, al darse cuenta de que tal vez no todo estaba tan perdido como lo parecía. Aún tenía una carta bajo la manga, una carta, que igual que hace 500 años, jugaría a su favor.

Mientras tanto, afuera del cuarto se encontraba un temeroso Zack que sudaba frío esperando el momento de su muerte.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Serpiente, que llegaba al lugar guiada por el ruido causado por su jefa seguida por una chica no muy alta, de cabello café muy corto y ojos del mismo color; iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla muy roto, una playera sin mangas blanca, un chaleco morado y llevaba unos googles en la cabeza.

- Es que no encontré lo que me pidió y se enojo mucho – explico el muchacho.

- ¿Y qué te pidió? – pregunto la chica de los googles.

- Me pidió que encontrara el rosario de los 1080 – respondió Zack – pero éste fue tomado por los Asakura y destruido por Hao.

- ¿Y quién te dijo eso? – pregunto Serpiente.

- Como no lo encontré en el lugar donde la jefa me indicó, fui a preguntar entre las sacerdotisas del lugar y ellas me dijeron eso – explico Zack.

- Ya veo – comento Serpiente tomándose la barbilla – Bueno, no es que se pueda confiar mucho en una bola de ancianas sumisas a la familia Asakura – Levanto su dedo índice señalando hacia el techo y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia anunció – Yo conozco un mejor método para sacar información confiable y precisa.

* * *

La plática que se desarrollaba entre sus amigos y familiares era algo que escuchaba como si todos estuvieran muy lejos. Se encontraba entretenido jugando con su desayuno, sin ánimos si quiera de comérselo, cosa que era rara, dado que Tamao cocinaba las delicias más exquisitas del mundo. Sin embargo, su extraño comportamiento no pasaba desapercibido por los presentes a la mesa que de vez en cuando le lanzaban una mirada de extrañeza o decían uno que otro comentario para introducir a su amigo a la plática. Pero después de veinte minutos intentándolo, decidieron que era mejor dejar a Yoh con sus pensamientos y esperar a que él solo decidiera salir de su trance autoimpuesto.

- Yoh, Manta, Riu, Fausto, hoy comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, así que los quiero en la puerta en menos de diez minutos – anunció Anna al terminar su desayuno.

- ¿Y nosotros por qué? – preguntaron consternados Riu y Fausto.

- Porque en caso de que el Torneo continué siendo en equipos no quiero que Yoh pierda por su culpa – explico Anna poniéndose en pie.

- Es cierto, ¿alguien sabe cómo seguirá el Torneo? – pregunto Horo-Horo que seguía comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

- No han dicho – respondió Ren – pero pensándolo, es mejor que nosotros también entrenemos. No quiero que nos despedacen por culpa de ustedes dos inútiles.

- ¡No somos inútiles! – exclamaron Horo-Horo y Chocolove.

- Yoh, señorita Anna, Elisa y yo queríamos decirles algo – intervino Fausto llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Yoh.

- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Anna.

- Bueno, Elisa y yo lo hemos pensado mucho y llegamos a la decisión de no seguir en el Torneo entre Shamanes – informó Fausto causando una sorpresa general.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – pregunto Riu – si hacemos un gran equipo.

- Durante la cena de anoche, los dos nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro sueño ya se había hecho realidad gracias a la señorita Anna – explico Fausto agarrando de las manos a su amada esposa – así que ya no le vemos razón a seguir en la lucha.

- ¿Comprenden que esa forma material es solo pasajera? – pregunto Anna para tratar de hacer entrar en razón al hombre.

- Pero, mientras sigas haciendo el conjuro, será prácticamente permanente – indicó Yoh uniéndose al fin a la conversación. Anna lo miro por un momento para después asentir. Yoh sonrió y volteo a ver a Fausto – Si han tomado esa decisión, está bien, aunque será una pena ya no tenerlos en el equipo.

- Y ahora tendremos que buscar a alguien más para ocupar su lugar – se lamento Riu.

- Si quieren yo puedo estar en el lugar de Fausto – se ofreció Lyserg como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Tú? Pero, si tú no estabas con los Soldados X – pregunto Horo-Horo sin comprenderlo.

- Ya lo sé, pero después de cómo mato Hao a todos ellos y como la Doncella Jeanne debe de creer que Hao está muerto, no creo que ella y Marco continúen en el Torneo – dijo Lyserg con un poco de resentimiento en la voz.

- En ese caso sería genial tenerte en el equipo – acepto Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Estoy de acuerdo con don Yoh – apoyo Riu con entusiasmo.

- Yo no le veo lo malo, al fin y al cabo eres un shaman con gran fuerza y estás al nivel del equipo – agrego Anna y comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida le aviso – desde hoy comienzas con el entrenamiento, así que te quiero listo. Lo mismo va para los otros tres.

- Solo me gustaría avisarle a la Doncella Jeanne la decisión que he tomado, en caso de que ella vaya a continuar en el Torneo – expresó Lyserg con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- Uh, creo que alguien de aquí etá enamorado – dijo Chocolove vestido de corazoncito.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – salto Lyserg poniéndose más rojo.

- Si lo que quieres es hablar con Jeanne, creo que sé como lograrlo, solo necesito un teléfono – hablo Kino mirando a todos los presentes. Manta fue el primero en reaccionar e ir corriendo por un teléfono que le entrego en la mano a la señora que le sonrió con autosuficiencia. Kino comenzó a marcar una serie de números y después espero a que contestaran del otro lado.

* * *

- ¿Y por qué no bajo Hao a desayunar? – pregunto Opacho que disfrutaba su desayuno tranquilamente, al igual que Mati, Kanna e Irone.

- Dijo que no tenía hambre – respondió Irone. Nadie sabía nada del pequeño incidente, aunque podía apostar lo que fuera a que tenían una pequeña idea de la razón por la que el shaman de fuego no había bajado a desayunar.

- Repítemelo una vez más, Mari, ¿cómo fue que te lastimaste el brazo? – pregunto Mati que comía como si no hubiera un mañana.

- Mari estaba cocinando y se quemo con un poco de aceite, eso es todo – respondió Mari, cuya mirada, de naturaleza triste, irradiaba mucha más tristeza esa mañana.

- Insisto de nuevo en que eres muy pequeña para estar enfrente de la cocina, de ahora en adelante yo me ocupare de eso – señaló Kanna con autoridad.

- ¿Y matarnos a todos con tus "invenciones caseras"?, no, gracias – negó Mati con miedo.

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no cocino tan mal! – exclamo Kanna ofendida.

- Discúlpame, pero el único que es capaz de comer tu comida es Ashcroft y eso porque te quiere mucho – añadió Mati.

- ¡Pero que te crees mocosa! ¡Trátame con respeto que soy mayor que tú! – grito Kanna enojada.

En ese instante el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Irone se paro, se dirigió al teléfono y levanto la bocina.

- Bueno – saludo con su habitual alegría.

* * *

- Bueno, Irone, soy la maestra Kino – respondió con una sonrisa en la boca al escuchar la voz de la muchacha. Acto seguido toco un botón del teléfono para que la conversación se escuchara en toda la habitación.

* * *

- Maestra, que alegría escucharla – dijo Irone al mismo tiempo que les hacía señas a Mati y Kanna para que se callaran - ¿Cómo está?

* * *

- Bien, ¿y tú? ¿qué tal pasaron la noche? – pregunto con interés – estuve escuchando sonidos raros toda la noche.

* * *

- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe – respondió Irone y después dirigiéndose al piso de arriba hablo con más fuerza - aunque a algunos les da por descargar su energía con pobres árboles indefensos.

* * *

- Así que en esta casa no está el único Asakura con insomnio – indicó Kino viendo de reojo a Yoh que se sonrojo un poco – a veces creo que eso de los lazos entre hermanos gemelos si existen.

Todos giraron sus cabezas para ver a Yoh.

* * *

- Es una posibilidad, aunque no creo que Yoh se divierta quemando un jardín entero – apuntó Irone de nuevo dirigiéndose al piso de arriba.

Mati, Kanna y Opacho se vieron entre si. Eso explicaba el inusual estado en el que había amanecido el jardín esa mañana.

* * *

- Bueno, cambiando de tema, quería preguntarte algo – dijo Kino.

* * *

- Mientras no tenga que ver con "el señor me valen los demás", puede preguntarme lo que quiera – aceptó Irone.

* * *

- Me preguntaba si tenías alguna forma para comunicarte con tu hermana Jeanne – inquirió Kino.

* * *

- Mi abuela me dio un número donde localizarla, al parecer es el del cuartel general de los Soldados X – comenzó Irone.

- O mejor dicho, de lo que queda de los Soldados X – corrigió Kanna, provocando la risa de Mati y Opacho.

- Si quiere se lo puedo pasar, solo espéreme un minuto mientras lo encuentro – terminó Irone haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Kanna.

* * *

- Yo te espero, no te preocupes, solo no te tardes mucho – pidió Kino.

* * *

- No me tardo nada – prometió Irone dejando el teléfono en la mesa donde se encontraba el aparato. Subió las escaleras y una vez fuera del alcance visual de los sentados a la mesa, estos comenzaron a hablar, sin saber que en la casa de al lado todo era escuchado con especial atención.

- Bueno, eso explica lo del jardín – indicó Mati sirviéndose jugo en un vaso.

- Y que Hao no haya bajado a desayunar – añadió Opacho.

- Por supuesto, se pelearon, por eso los gritos hace rato – concluyó Kanna.

- Bueno, mientras no nos metan en sus pleitos está bien, porque siempre que se pelean es como un campo de batalla – hablo Mati y después miro a Mari con interés - ¿Y qué tal estuvo la pelea?

- Mari no sabe, ella estaba cocinando – respondió Mari poniéndose de pie.

- Ay, Mari, siempre es lo mismo contigo, no se puede confiar un chisme tan bueno a ti – se quejo Mati.

- A Mari no le interesan esas cosas – especifico Mari cogiendo su plato y llevándolo a la cocina – Mari solo se preocupa por lo que debe.

- Y aún así te quemas el brazo – señaló Kanna. Mari salió de la cocina y miró a sus amigos sin saber que decir.

- Mari, es muy tonta y hace cosas que no debería – explico la muchacha con algo de tristeza.

- No es cierto, Mari es muy inteligente, los tontos son otros – corrigió una voz desde las escaleras. Todos voltearon a ver a Hao que terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

- Estoy de acuerdo, con una vez que te quemes no significa que seas tonta, solo un poco despistada, y como no si al otro lado se están diciendo hasta de lo que se van a morir – hablo Mati recibiendo un codazo por parte de Kanna.

- Mari le traerá su desayuno al señor Hao – anunció Mari haciendo el ademán de regresar a la cocina.

- No tengo hambre, gracias – la detuvo Hao sentándose a la mesa al lado de Opacho. Mari asintió y se volvió a sentar a la mesa.

- ¡Vaya, al fin se digno a bajar el piromaniaco! – se alegro Irone antes de coger el teléfono de nuevo. Traía una libreta abierta en las manos.

- Y estoy orgulloso de serlo, por lo menos es más productivo que ser una histérica – hablo Hao. Irone le saco la lengua y cogió de nuevo el teléfono.

- Ya regrese, aquí tengo el número, ¿tiene dónde apuntar? – pregunto Irone.

- ¿Con quién habla? – pregunto Hao.

- No estamos seguros pero creemos que habla con la señora Kino – respondió Opacho.

* * *

- Por supuesto – asintió Kino cruzándose de brazos. Todos se dieron cuenta de que eso no era cierto, puesto que no había ningún papel cerca de la mujer y ni siquiera una pluma con la que apuntar. Kino miro a todos los presentes con una mirada fulminante a lo que solo Manta y Tamao comprendieron. Ambos corrieron por algo con que anotar la serie de números que Irone estaba diciendo.

- Ya lo tengo - anuncio Manta levantando la mano con un papel en alto. La señora Kino sonrió.

- Muchas gracias por la información, Irone – agradeció Kino.

* * *

- De nada, pero, ¿para qué quiere el teléfono? – pregunto Irone –. Espero que no sea para avisarle a Jeanne que Hao está vivo, porque ya tengo suficiente con tener a la bola de paranoicos que vive con ustedes.

* * *

- No te preocupes, no pienso usarlo para eso, solo quiero saludarla, bueno, más bien, Lyserg quiere saludarla – explico Kino con tranquilidad, provocando que las miradas en la mesa se dirigieran a un Lyserg completamente rojo.

* * *

- Ah, bueno… - dijo Irone. Por una razón inexplicable para ella, comenzó a sentirse algo decepcionada – Solo vigile que no me eche encima a los Soldados X, ¿si?

- Oh, lo que queda de ellos – repitió Hao haciendo de nuevo que todos rieran. Ésta vez Irone lo escucho y le hizo señas para que se callará.

- Aunque pensándolo bien, a veces me gustaría llamarlos yo misma para que me quiten de encima a Hao – soltó la muchacha causando una risa bastante audible de parte de Hao.

- Si no pudieron todos contra mi, menos podrán la loca de Jeanne con el idiota de Marco solos – comento Hao en voz bastante alta para que se escuchara del otro lado, provocando que Lyserg se enojara. Irone cogió su zapato y se lo lanzó a la cabeza a Hao, sin que éste se diera cuenta y golpeándole la nuca. El shaman de fuego se giró para verla con una mirada asesina, mientras los demás presentes comenzaban a ponerse de pie para huir de la próxima escena.

- Me despido de usted, maestra – se despidió Irone sacando de quien sabe donde su báculo y haciendo la posesión de objetos en él – Nos vemos después – Iba a colgar, pero Hao fue más rápido y cogió el teléfono antes de ello.

- Dígale al inútil de Lyserg que si piensa mandar a sus imbéciles amigos, que se prepare para verlos arder igual que los otros – advirtió Hao.

* * *

- ¡DESGRACIADO! – grito Lyserg sin poderse contener más poniéndose de pie. Una sonrisa de diversión se formo en la boca de Hao.

- ¡Lyserg! – le advirtió Len.

* * *

- La próxima vez que hables a esta casa que sea una conversación entre tú e Irone, porque sino me veré en la necesidad de tener que eliminar el teléfono de esta casa y de paso el de la tuya – hablo Hao con diversión -. Y ya que están oyendo todos esto y suponiendo que Yohmei se encuentra ahí, quiero que sepa que me va a pagar la cachetada que le pego a Irone. Le prometí a Irone que nadie le volvería poner una mano encima – comenzó a lo que Irone sonrió alegre – y no voy a permitir que alguien que no tiene ningún derecho se atreva a dañarla. Así que, por esa parte, espere una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa.

Hao azotó el teléfono cortando la comunicación.

- ¡Tú no vas a matar a nadie lenta y dolorosamente y menos al señor Yohmei! – puntualizó Irone.

- ¡Yo mató a quien quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera! – indicó Hao - ¡Y no me vuelvas a lanzar tu zapato o te juro que un día me vas a colmar la poca paciencia que tengo! – giró hacia la mesa donde ya no había nadie - ¡OPACHO!

- ¡Si, señor Hao! – respondió el pequeño saliendo de la cocina temblando de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Hao, solo Hao! – corrigió Hao molesto - ¡Prepárate que vamos a salir a entrenar!

- Si, señor… digo… Hao – acepto Opacho. Hao lanzo un resoplido y subió de nuevo al piso de arriba.

- Yo con éste tipo me voy a hacer vieja – comento Irone sentándose en el sillón más cercano.

* * *

- ¡Maldito, Hao! – repitió Lyserg enojado.

- Ya, Lyserg, cálmate, Hao no les hará nada, no lo permitiremos – aseguró Yoh con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amigo.

- Si, mejor llámale a la Doncella Jeanne – ofreció Horo-Horo acercándole el teléfono. Lyserg logro tranquilizarse y se sentó de nuevo.

- Toma – le entrego Manta el papel con el número telefónico.

Lyserg cogió el papel, el teléfono y salió al jardín.

- Ah, y yo que quería escuchar la conversación – lamentó Horo-Horo.

- Eres un morboso de lo peor – le espetó Ren siguiendo con su desayuno.

Diez minutos después…

- Aaaah – bostezaba Yoh al entrar en el vestíbulo detrás de Manta que ya estaba lista para entrenar – Tengo mucho sueño.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre quedarte en vela toda la noche – le reprocho Manta poniéndose sus zapatos para correr.

- No fue por voluntad propia – se excuso Yoh sentándose en el piso – simplemente no me pude dormir toda la noche.

- Nadie puede dormir sabiendo que Hao vive a lado – argumento Lyserg entrando en el vestíbulo seguido de un muy feliz Riu.

- Lyserg, ¿y qué te dijo la Doncella Jeanne? – pregunto Yoh cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- Me dijo que si era mi deseo, no dudara en participar con ustedes, ya que ellos no piensan seguir en la lucha ya que creen que Hao está muerto – respondió Lyserg poniéndose al igual que Manta unos zapatos especiales para correr.

- ¡No es súper genial, don Yoh! – exclamo Riu completamente entusiasmado - ¡Ahora Lyserg estará de nuestra parte!

- Si, eso es bueno – aceptó Yoh sonriendo y después cambio un poco su expresión –. Espero que no les hayas dicho que Hao está vivo y que está aquí.

- No, aunque ganas no me faltaron, no quiero que Hao les haga daño – expresó Lyserg con tristeza.

- Muy bien, comenzaremos con el entrenamiento – anunció Anna entrando en el vestíbulo con sus dos demonios Zenki y Koki, detrás de ella. Cada uno cargaba dos bolsas que se veían sumamente pesadas – Se pondrán las pesas que llevan estas bolsas y después les diré lo que harán.

Zenki y Koki dejaron caer a los pies de cada uno una bolsa. Todos abrieron las bolsas y se colocaron pesas en los pies y muñecas, aunque algunos tenían más peso que otros.

- Annita, ¿no crees qué esto es mucho? – pregunto Yoh ya afuera de la casa, casi sin poderse mover por el peso que tenía encima. Por misma situación pasaban Manta y Riu. Él único que no parecía sentir el estrago del peso extra era Lyserg, que a pesar de estar sudando por el esfuerzo, no se quejaba como los demás.

- ¿Por qué no aprendes de Lyserg y dejas de quejarte de una vez? – pregunto Anna, provocando que todos miraran con cara de pocos amigos a Lyserg. Anna giró la cabeza hacia el sendero que pasaba enfrente de la propiedad - ¿se acuerdan de la fuente que pasamos cuando venimos de camino par acá?

- Si – respondieron todos.

- Bien, correrán hasta aya de ida y regreso tres veces, después repetirán eso mismo solo que mientras tendrán que tener la posesión de objetos formada y por último repetirán el recorrido pero corriendo de espaldas – explico Anna.

- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntaron todos completamente sorprendidos.

- ¿Por qué de espaldas? – pregunto Lyserg.

- De esa forma mejoraran sus sentidos, su equilibrio y su velocidad – respondió Anna.

- Bien – asintió Lyserg en acuerdo y comenzó a correr por el sendero.

- Pero miren, Lyserg ya se fue – dijo Riu sorprendido.

- ¡Y ustedes que esperan, inútiles! – grito Anna lanzando a los tres al sendero y entrando de vuelta a la casa.

- No sé porque presiento que Lyserg será el discípulo preferido de Anna – comento Yoh poniéndose de pie. Se sacudió el polvo y siguió a Lyserg; segundos después Manta y Riu seguían su ejemplo. En poco tiempo Yoh alcanzo a Lyserg y estando a la par le sonrió - Ahora lo entiendo todo – Lyserg lo volteo a ver extrañado – lo que tú quieres es que Anna te entrene para así hacerte más fuerte.

- En parte – acepto Lyserg – Me he dado cuenta que parte de tu fuerza se debe a estos entrenamientos, por eso no lo dude en cuanto supe que Fausto estaría fuera del equipo para postularme.

- Ya veo, supongo que eso está bien – apoyo Yoh regresando su mirada al frente.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí, pero no estaba.

- Demonios – se quejo cerrando la puerta. Se giro para encontrarse de frente con Irone.

- Si tienes hambre, creo que Mari te dejo algo – le informó la muchacha, para después dirigirse al vestíbulo donde se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos – Opacho me dijo que ahora baja – al no recibir respuesta de Hao lo volteo a ver. El muchacho se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, tenía una cara que era imposible de descifrar – Si buscas a Mari, está arriba con Mati y Kanna, las tres se están poniendo de acuerdo para su régimen de entrenamiento. Aunque no tienes de que preocuparte, no le hiciste gran cosa, fue una quemadura superficial, se le quitara en uno o dos días. A menos de que… no sea para eso para lo que la quieras.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres – dijo Hao mirándola.

- Me refiero a qué… - comenzó Irone poniéndose de pie. Giro por completo y le sonrió – me gusta más cuando sonríes – Hao parpadeo varias veces sin entender a que venía el comentario.

- Tú estás loca – admitió Hao con diversión.

- Bien dicen que los locos están predestinados a estar juntos – añadió Irone apareciendo en su mano su báculo – Los espero afuera.

Hao la siguió con la mirada. Esa niña era capaz de llevarlo a todos los límites conocidos y presentía que eso le traería problemas en un futuro.

* * *

- ¿Cuánto llevamos? – pregunto un extenuado Yoh después de la tercera vuelta de ida y regreso.

- Tres, así que les toca la segunda parte – respondió Anna, asustando a Yoh y a Lyserg que eran los únicos presentes – no los veo comenzar.

- Ay, Annita, solo cinco minutos de descanso, por favor – pidió Yoh tirándose al suelo.

- Ni lo pienses, quiero verte… - inició Anna pero se detuvo al instante en que se sintieron dos fuertes poderes espirituales atravesar enfrente de ellos el sendero, sacudiendo el aire y levantando el polvo del suelo.

- Pero, ¿qué fue eso? – pregunto Yoh atónito.

- Hao – susurró Lyserg del mismo modo que Yoh.

- Lo lamento por las molestias, es que eso de las carreras se lo toman muy personal esos dos – se disculpo Irone detrás de ellos. Los tres voltearon para ver a la chica sentada arriba de lo que parecía ser una enorme paloma – es la forma en la que comienzan el día. Una pequeña carrera de aquí a la fuente y después se van a entrenar al desierto o regresan a la casa. Depende del humor en el que esté Hao.

- ¿Quién era el otro? – pregunto Anna intrigada.

- Opacho – respondió Irone.

- ¡Opacho! ¡Tan fuerte es! – exclamo Yoh sorprendido, la verdad no esperaba que un niño tan pequeño como Opacho poseyera tanto poder espiritual.

- Según lo que sé, Opacho desciende de una poderosa familia de shamanes de África, aunque no lo sé muy bien porque jamás conocí a sus padres – indicó Irone – solo sé que Hao lo encontró solito un día en medio del desierto y lo tomo bajo su cuidado. Era apenas un bebé.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – pregunto Yoh interesado.

- Ocho, es algo pequeño – respondió Irone y viendo hacia el cielo hablo – Bueno, luego nos vemos.

Se despidió con un ademán de la mano y salió despedida de ahí como una bala.

- ¿Qué tipo de posesión es esa? – pregunto Lyserg con intriga.

- Es una tipo de materialización, como la que usa Hao para transportarse en su Espíritu de Fuego – respondió Anna – seguramente se la enseñó él – miró a ambos muchachos y con una vena en la frente grito - ¡y ustedes que hacen aquí todavía! ¡muévanse dúo de haraganes!

Ante esto, Yoh y Lyserg regresaron a su entrenamiento de inmediato.

* * *

Mari entro en su cuarto, cerro la puerta con llave y apoyándose en ésta comenzó a llorar en silencio. Sabía que nadie la oiría, ya que era la única en la casa, pero aún así no le gustaba hacer escándalo. Sus amigas habían salido con rumbo al lago de la Aldea para entrenar un poco y después dirigirse a la Aldea para conocer a los shamanes que iban llegando. Ella había argumentado dolor en su brazo para no unírseles y aunque esto era en parte cierto, no lo era del todo. Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas sin parar de llorar amargamente. El dolor del brazo no se comparaba en nada al dolor que le provocaba que su querido señor Hao se hubiera enojado con ella. Abrió su mano derecha donde llevaba una pequeña bolita de papel arrugada. La extendió y la leyó. Se podía leer la nota que anoche había dejado junto con el pedazo de flan para el señor Hao. Giró el papel y con sorpresa leyó algo que no había visto en la mañana a causa de todo lo sucedido:

_Me encanto. Gracias, Mari._

_Hao_

La chica dejo de llorar y trato de alisar el papel todo lo que pudiera. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente plano y sin arrugas, se puso de pie, camino hacia su closet y saco de ahí una pequeña cajita de madera. La abrió y metió la nota en ella, cerrándola. Puso la caja en su lugar y cerró el closet. Camino hasta la puerta y salió de su cuarto con rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

La mañana se fue rápidamente con el entrenamiento que Anna les impuso. El primero en terminar fue Lyserg, seguido de cerca por Yoh. Una vez que Riu y Manta terminaran igual, Anna los llamo desde el patio de la propiedad.

- Ya terminamos, Annita – informo Yoh - ¿podemos descansar un poco?

- Por supuesto que no, ahora sigue la segunda parte del entrenamiento – negó Anna, que tomaba té tranquilamente junto con la señora Kino.

- No – se lamentaron Yoh, Manta y Riu con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pero que ridículos son – comento Kino avergonzada.

- La siguiente parte de su entrenamiento será un combate – comenzó Anna dejando su taza de té en la mesa. Todos la voltearon a ver con atención – Cada uno peleara con Zenki o Koki – continuo la muchacha señalando a sus dos sirvientes – pueden elegir a quien quieran.

- ¿Hay algún tipo de diferencia en el que escojamos? – pregunto Yoh.

- Ninguna – respondió Anna.

- Entonces no le veo el caso – dijo Yoh sin entender.

- Bien, entonces tú lucharas primero con los dos – indicó Anna.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Yoh – No hablas en serio, verdad, Annita.

- ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? – inquirió la rubia mirándolo asesinamente. Yoh trago duro y sacando a Harusame de su funda se dirigió al patio.

- Vamos Amidamaru – lo llamó a lo que el samurai de inmediato posesiono a Harusame y a la espada legendaria.

Ante esto, los demonios se lanzaron contra Yoh en son de combate, comenzando así con la lucha.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Ren entrando en el lugar junto con Horo-Horo y Chocolove.

- Es parte del entrenamiento – explico Lyserg recargándose en la pared y dejándose caer al suelo. Manta y Riu siguieron su ejemplo mientras los seis veían el pequeño enfrentamiento de Yoh contra Zenki y Koki

- Jamás me imagine que Yoh llegara a ser tan fuerte – exteriorizo Kino tomando un poco de té – Sin duda, eso se debe a ti.

- No, todo lo hace Yoh – corrigió Anna. Cogió una galleta y vio a su maestra con cierto interés. - ¿Por qué ayudo a Hao?

Kino volteo a ver a su discípula y después regreso su mirada al frente.

- Porque es mi nieto – respondió simplemente.

- Pero es Hao, no es alguien con quien se puedan tener contemplaciones – abatió la respuesta de su maestra.

- Yo no soy una Asakura de sangre, me convertí en una Asakura por matrimonio – hablo Kino, llamado la atención de Anna que no entendía la conexión que tenía eso con el tema – cuando me case poco sabía sobre Hao Asakura, no era alguien del que se hablara como si tal cosa. Sin embargo, cuando Keiko quedo embarazada, nos llego un aviso de los mismos Grandes Espíritus diciendo que ese terrible ser reencarnaría en la criatura que tendría mi hija. Debes de imaginarte lo que eso provoco. No solo en esta familia, los Nadiri también se pusieron muy nerviosos. Después de pensarlo demasiado, mi ingenioso esposo, junto con los padres e Irone decidieron que lo mejor sería deshacerse del bebé en cuanto naciera. Peor fue cuando descubrieron que no solo era uno, sino que eran gemelos. Pero eso no importo al fin y al cabo, ya que el plan que durante nueve meses habían fraguado con lujo de detalles no se llevo acabo gracias a un pequeño detalle que se les olvido. No peleaban contra un simple niño, pelearían contra Hao Asakura – Kino cogió su taza y le dio un sorbo para después continuar – Jamás olvidare aquella noche, y sé que nadie de los presentes la olvidara. Tan pronto nació, Yohmei se dispuso a matarlo…

- Y entonces Hao lo ataco – dijo Anna. Ya sabía la historia y debía de admitir que no era una de sus favoritas.

- Y con justa razón, cuando alguien te amenaza lo mejor que puedes hacer es huir o enfrentártele – apoyo Kino –. Hao hizo las dos cosas – la mujer dejo salir un fuerte suspiro - ¿sabes por qué no puedo olvidar esa noche? – Anna negó con la cabeza – Porque esa noche algo dentro de mí se destruyo en pedazos – Anna se sorprendió, jamás había escuchado una expresión como esa de parte de su maestra – Era mi nieto, sangre de mi sangre, y aún así accedí a que lo matarán como si de cualquier cosa se tratará.

- Pero era Hao – trato de hacerla sentir mejor.

- ¿Y? – pregunto Kino – Eso no quita que sea mi nieto – miró a Yoh con culpabilidad – Varias veces me he preguntado que habría pasado si jamás hubiéramos sabido nada, sino hubiéramos atacado a ese pequeño bebé, si lo hubiéramos aceptado tal cual. Tal vez, todo sería tan diferente – tomo su taza y le dio otro sorbo – Tal vez, Yoh y Hao se hubieran criado juntos, como hermanos.

Anna no dijo nada. Pensándolo bien, su maestra tenía razón, si la familia Asakura hubiera actuado de otra forma tal vez ahora ni siquiera estaría comprometida con Yoh, sino con Hao por ser el primogénito. Tal vez no habrían muerto tantas personas en manos de Hao. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Hao no sería el desgraciado que era.

- Y no soy la única a la que la conciencia la carcome cada día – admitió Kino, llamando de nuevo la atención de Anna.

- ¿De qué habla? – pregunto Anna. Si bien sabía nadie de la familia Asakura se arrepentía de sus actos relacionados con Hao.

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque Mikihisa nunca está en casa? – inquirió Kino. Anna lo dijo nada, aunque la verdad era que varias veces se había echo dicha pregunta secretamente. Kino tomó un nuevo sorbo de su té – Él se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido al permitir tal estupidez y por eso busco la mejor forma de enmendarlo. ¿Sabes cuál fue? – Anna negó con la cabeza – Decidió que Yoh estaría bien con su madre y sus abuelos, mientras que Hao no tendría a nadie que viera por él, así que opto por seguirlo.

- ¿Me está diciendo que todos estos años el señor Mikihisa ha estado cuidando a Hao? – pregunto Anna desconcertada.

- Algo así – respondió Kino. Anna giro la cabeza en búsqueda del señor Mikihisa, que se encontraba parado en el pasillo de al lado viendo el encuentro con interés.

- ¿Hao lo sabe? – pregunto Anna.

- Si lo supiera, Mikihisa ya estaría muerto – señaló Kino con mucha razón.

* * *

- Mari, espera, ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto Hao deteniendo a la muchacha que se dirigía a la parte de arriba después de haber terminado de lavar los platos. Habían regresado a la casa hace pocos minutos con una gran arsenal de utensilios de jardinería para regresarle su hermoso brillo al lugar y de inmediato pusieron manos a la obra.

- Por supuesto, señor Hao – aceptó Mari agachando la mirada.

- Hao, solo Hao – corrigió el muchacho aunque sabía que ella jamás le haría caso.

- ¿De qué quiere hablar el señor Hao con Mari? – pregunto Mari sin verlo a los ojos.

- Quería pedirte perdón, no debía de haberte lastimado – se disculpo Hao. Mari levanto la cabeza, no se esperaba eso.

- Fue culpa de Mari, no del señor Hao, Mari no debió de haberse metido – dijo Mari a lo que Hao abrió completamente los ojos de sorpresa. Sí, la conocía muy bien, pero sus actitudes seguían sorprendiéndolo cada día.

- Eso no es cierto, Mari no tiene la culpa de nada, yo tengo la culpa – increpó Hao.

- Como el señor Hao diga – aceptó Mari. Hao lanzó un suspiro y su mirada se enfoco en el vendaje que llevaba Mari en el brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Puedo acercarme? – pidió Hao.

- S…s…s…si – tartamudeo Mari nerviosa. Hao se acercó, le agarró el brazo lastimado y le quito el vendaje con mucha delicadeza. El shaman de fuego frunció el ceño enojado al ver el daño provocado en la muchacha. Después, puso su mano derecha sobre la quemadura y concentró su poder espiritista en ese punto. Mari sintió una calidez inexplicable recorrer todo su cuerpo por unos minutos, hasta que Hao soltó su brazo suavemente; volteo a ver su brazo y se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya no tenía lesión alguna.

- El poder espiritista no solo sirve para dominar el mundo – indicó Hao con una sonrisa. Mari lo miró sorprendida.

* * *

Repetía una y otra vez el mantra que debía de decir para activar el conjuro que estaba apunto de usar. Una vez activado señalo una roca de gran tamaño que había puesto específicamente para probar su arma especial. Concentro todo su poder y concentración deseando que funcionara como ella deseaba.

- ¡RAYOS DEL CIELO! – gritó con determinación.

Bastaron segundos para que un rayo cayera del cielo y golpeara a la roca.

* * *

La sonrisa que tenía desapareció al sentir una terrible punzada de dolor en el pecho. Se llevó su mano al lugar adolorido con extrañeza.

- ¿Le pasa algo al señor Hao? – pregunto Mari preocupada.

- No nada – mintió Hao sin soltarse el pecho. El dolor era demasiado, pero no pensaba hacer que Mari se preocupara por él.

* * *

Zenki se acercaba a él con un fuerte golpe que estaba a punto de esquivar cuando de repente un terrible dolor le quemo el pecho, haciéndolo fallar en su estrategia siendo golpeado por el demonio y lanzado a kilómetros de distancia. Nadie de los presentes se inmuto, hasta que vieron que Yoh no se movía.

- ¿Por qué no se mueve? – pregunto Manta nervioso al tiempo que todos comenzaban a preocuparse.

- ¡Yoh, deja de hacerte, que no fue un golpe fuerte! – grito Anna molesta y nerviosa.

Sin embargo el muchacho siguió sin moverse. El dolor que sentía en el pecho era demasiado como para hacerlo.

* * *

La mujer vio con una mueca la pequeña abolladura que el rayo provocó en la roca.

- Creo que debe de ser más fuerte – dijo señalando de nuevo la roca y repitiendo sus acciones de hace unos segundos, está vez reuniendo una gran cantidad de poder - ¡RAYOS DEL CIELO!

Lo mismo sucedió, pero está vez el rayo formado era mucho más grueso y rápido.

* * *

Hao cayó al suelo incapaz de mantenerse en pie a causa del dolor y de que era incapaz de poder respirar correctamente. Mari asustada llamó a Irone y a Opacho mientras se agachaba al nivel de Hao para ayudarlo. Irone y Opacho llegaron de inmediato y siguiendo el ejemplo de Mari se pusieron al nivel de Hao.

- ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Irone asustada.

- No… no… no – trato de explicar Hao, pero no podía ni hablar, ni respirar, ni aguantar el dolor que sentía en el pecho, así que, sin que pudiera evitarlo quedo inconciente entre un grito de horror de los presentes.

* * *

- Yoh, ¿estás bien? – le pregunto Horo-Horo desde su lugar, pero al ver que el muchacho no respondía, cundió el pánico entre los presentes, que de inmediato se dirigieron hacia su amigo. Una vez cerca de él vieron con terror que Yoh se agarraba con fuerza el pecho y casi no podía respirar.

- No juegues, Yoh, si no fue un golpe fuerte, te han dado peores – bromeo Chocolove nervioso.

- No… pu… res… - empezó Yoh, pero el dolor era demasiado como para poder continuar, y eso, sumado con la falta de oxigeno, causo que cayera en estado de inconciencia al tiempo que todos gritaban su nombre para que despertara.

* * *

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro.

- Mucho mejor, aunque sería más fácil con el rosario – comento. Se dio la media vuelta y regreso al interior de su habitación satisfecha. En la piedra se podía ver un gran agujero que la traspasaba de lado a lado.

* * *

- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Irone zarandeando al chico para que despertara.

- Mari no sabe, el señor Hao se sintió mal de repente – explicó Mari asustada.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Opacho señalando el pecho descubierto de Hao.

Las dos vieron lo que señalaba el pequeño y se quedaron heladas: dos grandes marcas en forma de círculo habían aparecido como por arte de magia en el pecho de Hao, las dos muy cerca del corazón. Mari lanzó un grito ahogado y señalo una misma marca que se encontraba en el brazo izquierdo.

- Pero, ¿qué demonios es eso? – pregunto Irone extrañada.

- No sé, pero creo que ya no respira – soltó Opacho asustado. Ambas chicas miraron a Hao, que respiraba lenta y dificultosamente.

- Todavía respira – tranquilizó Irone – Necesitamos un doctor.

* * *

- ¡Acuéstenlo ahí! – ordeno una muy alterada Anna a Horo-Horo y Len que llevaban en brazos al inconciente Yoh. Lo acostaron en el futón del shaman y de inmediato Fausto y Elisa se acercaron a él para revisarlo.

Mientras tanto, afuera del cuarto todos lucían una cara de angustiados.

- Yo digo que es culpa de Anna, su entrenamiento mataría a cualquiera – opinó Horo-Horo al salir del cuarto – si me sorprende que haya aguantado tanto.

- Te equivocas, eso fue poco para Yoh – argumento Manta.

- Algo raro paso, eso es todo – concluyó Len recargándose en la pared más cercana.

- Pero, ¿qué? – inquirió Lyserg.

Minutos después, Fausto salió del cuarto junto con Elisa.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntaron todos al unísono.

- No tengo idea – respondió Fausto causando que todos se cayeran al suelo.

- ¡¿Pero qué clase de doctor eres que no sabe lo que le pasa a un paciente?! – le reclamó Horo-Horo.

- Es qué no hay una explicación lógica – expresó Fausto – físicamente está bien, no tiene ninguna herida o golpe… lo único extraño es que tiene unas marcas muy raras en el pecho, en el brazo y en la pierna.

- ¿Qué brazo y qué pierna? – pregunto Kino con interés.

- El brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha – respondió Fausto. La expresión de Kino se endureció por completo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Manta con cautela.

- Maestra Kino, le llaman – anunció Tamao que llevaba el teléfono en sus manos – Es la señorita Irone y parece muy preocupada.

Todos se miraron entre si al tiempo que Kino cogía el teléfono y respondió.

- Bueno – saludo.

* * *

- Maestra, sé que es una locura lo que le voy a pedir, pero, ¿podría pedirle a Fausto que venga a ver a Hao por favor?, es urgente – habló rápidamente Irone sin dejar de ver a Mari y Opacho que intentaban por todos los medios regresar a Hao a la realidad.

* * *

- Primero cálmate y dime qué pasó – trato de tranquilizarla.

* * *

- No sé, en un minuto estaba bien y al otro se desmaya – explico Irone alterada.

* * *

- Tranquila, ahora le digo que vaya – le aseguró para después colgar. Vio a Fausto a los ojos – Necesito que vayas a ver a Hao. Parece que estos niños están más conectados de lo que creía.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Lyserg sin entender.

- A Hao le paso lo mismo que a Yoh – respondió Kino.

* * *

Irone y Opacho caminaban de un lado al otro afuera del cuarto de Hao, mientras que Mari se encontraba sentada en el suelo siendo abrazada por sus inseparables amigas, Mati y Kanna, que habían regresado a la casa en cuanto se enteraron de lo ocurrido en su casa. Fue entonces cuando Fausto salió del cuarto y les sonrió a todos.

- Hao se encuentra bien, su respiración ya se normalizo – les anunció Fausto, inyectando como un tranquilizador en todos.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – pregunto Irone.

- No lo sé – respondió Fausto – pero, lo que importa es que ahora está bien.

- Supongo – acepto Irone – Gracias, Fausto, si quieres te acompaño a la puerta.

- Sería un placer – accedió Fausto y ambos se fueron al piso de abajo.

- No sé como agradecerte – empezó Irone – sé que Hao no te cae bien y por eso te estoy muy agradecida de haber venido.

- Es cierto que Hao no me cae bien, pero un doctor jamás abandona a alguien que lo necesita, es parte de nuestro juramento – explico Fausto.

- ¿Y cómo está Yoh? – pregunto Irone.

- Bien, igual que Hao – respondió Fausto. Ambos llegaron a la puerta. – Cualquier cosa, me avisas.

- Si, muchas gracias – agradeció de nuevo Irone con una sonrisa.

Fausto abrió la puerta y salió de la casa. Irone cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la puerta.

- Yohri – pronuncio inconcientemente y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se extraño - ¿Yohri? ¿Por qué dije eso?

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, a veces decía o hacía cosas que ni ella misma entendía o recordaba. Se encogió de hombros y regreso al segundo piso sin tomarle importancia.

* * *

Flash-back

Un pequeño niño de cinco años corría con lágrimas en los ojos en dirección a su casa, la cual, con seguridad, estaría vacía. No le hacía caso a los fantasmas que se le acercaban a preguntarle que le sucedía, por qué lloraba. Llegó a su casa y se alegró de ver a lo lejos, en ese inmenso jardín, a su abuela, que tomaba su acostumbrado té. Corrió hacia ella, sin embargo, al estar a una corta distancia se detuvo y camino más lentamente.

- Abuela – la llamó por atrás. La anciana lo volteo a ver con esos inmensos lentes negros.

- Pero, ¿qué te pasa, Yoh? ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto la señora Kino acercándose a su nieto. Yoh la abrazó con fuerza y se echo a llorar con más intensidad.

- Porque estoy solo – se quejo el niño amargamente – nadie me quiere y estoy solo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? tú no estás solo, tienes a tus padres, a tus abuelos y a todos esos fantasmas que están muy tristes porque tú lo estás – lo corrigió Kino acariciándole el cabello.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – salto el Yoh triste – Mi papá nunca está, mi mamá siempre está en el templo, mi abuelo también y tú luego te vas a la Montaña Osore.

- Bueno, eso es cierto, pero, ¿y qué me dices de los fantasmas? – pregunto Kino con culpabilidad.

- Ellos están bien, pero yo quiero a alguien que no esté muerto – soltó Yoh – pero a mi nadie me quiere.

- No digas eso – lo consoló.

- Quiero un hermano – confeso el niño sin soltar a su abuela – quiero un hermano con quien jugar, con quien platicar, que vea espíritus como yo, con quien llorar y que nunca me deje solo. Quiero un hermano.

Un nudo en la garganta se le formó a Kino, haciéndole imposible hablar. Abrazó a Yoh al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar junto con él.

Fin del flash-back

* * *

Yoh abrió los ojos con lentitud. No sabía bien que había ocurrido. Lo único que su mente podía procesar era ese recuerdo, ese momento en llegó con llorando de la escuela porque los niños no le querían hablar ni se le querían acercar. Esa primera y única vez que se atrevió a exteriorizar su más grande deseo: tener un hermano. Y, sin saber porque, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, como en aquella ocasión.

* * *

Flash-back

Un pequeño de no más de cinco años se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas bancas de un parque solo, para cualquiera que no pudiera ver a su espíritu acompañante. El niño miraba a los otros niños que jugaban, acompañados unos de otros, gritando, corriendo y retándose unos contra otros. De repente, y sin previo aviso, comenzó a llorar, porque, no lo sabía. El Espíritu de Fuego lo miró con tristeza sin saber que hacer. Hao se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie.

- Que diminutos son – dijo mientras se ponía en camino sin un rumbo predeterminado seguido de cerca por su incansable y único amigo.

Fin del flash-back

* * *

Hao abrió los ojos, aunque no quería hacerlo. El por qué y cómo es que había llegado a su habitación no le interesaba en ese momento. Se sentó en su cama con dificultad. Él no era de las personas que recordaban el pasado, era un firme creyente de que el pasado, pasado era y nada se le podía hacer, así que para que te preocupabas por el. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no se podía quitar ese sentimiento del pecho, ese mismo sentimiento que lo había hecho llorar hace ya más de diez años en aquel parque: un inmenso vacío que le carcomía el corazón, una sensación de soledad que lo quemaba por dentro.

* * *

**Después de más de un año de no actualizar, aquí está un nuevo capitulo (solo espero que todavía haya alguien que lo lea). Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica.**

**Gracias a mitsuki asakura por su crítica, éste capitulo te lo dedico a ti y a todos los que me esperaron más de un año.**

**Adiós ;)**


	5. Nuestra segunda oportunidad

**5**

**Nuestra segunda oportunidad**

Después de lograr tranquilizarse se sentó en su cama. No solía llorar de esa manera y no le gustaba. Se dio cuenta de que le habían quitado su playera, la cual yacía a un lado de la cama arriba de la mesita de noche. La cogió y cuando se disponía a ponérsela se percato de una extraña marca en forma de círculo en su brazo izquierdo. Paso uno de sus dedos por ella sin recordar como se la había provocado. Se encogió de hombros y se puso su playera poniéndose de pie, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy cansado. Salió de su cuarto y miró hacia ambos lados del corredor, todo estaba vacío.

- ¡Amo Yoh, ya despertó! – grito alegremente Amidamaru provocando que Yoh saltara de su lugar gritando del susto. En verdad no se esperaba eso.

- ¡Amidamaru! – grito Yoh agarrándose el pecho.

- Amo Yoh, perdone el susto, pero me alegra verlo mejor – se disculpo Amidamaru con las manos juntas.

- ¿Mejor? ¿Qué me pasó, Amnidamaru? – pregunto Yoh sin poder recordar nada.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – pregunto la voz de Anna desde atrás. Yoh se giró para ver a una Anna con cara de pocos amigos.

*****

- Malditos Grandes Espíritus, esto logran con sus estúpidos deseos – se quejaba Hao mientras se lavaba la cara para borrar cualquier vestigio de haber estado llorando. Se miró en el espejo del baño viendo con más claridad las nuevas marcas en su pecho que había notado hace pocos minutos al salir de su cuarto, y no eran las únicas, también tenía una en el brazo izquierdo y una en la pierna derecha. Se dirigió a la puerta del baño, la abrió y salió del pequeño cuarto viendo el pasillo. A juzgar por el ruido proveniente de abajo, todos estaban reunidos en el piso inferior. Lanzo un suspiro y caminó con rumbo al punto de reunión con varias preguntas en mente.

*****

- Me pregunto si a Hao le habrá gustado la reacción provocada por mis queridos rayos – reía con crueldad. Estaba sentada al borde de la plataforma dejando a sus pies remojarse en la inmensa alberca. - ¿tú qué piensas?

Un espíritu de color azul muy parecido al Espíritu de fuego en su forma chibi apareció a lado de la mujer. Éste imitaba la sonrisa de su dueña.

- Aunque, sería mucho más efectivo con la ayuda del rosario, no tendría que usar tanto poder espiritual ni hacer ese estúpido mantra – se quejo. El espíritu frunció el entrecejo en apoyo al comentario – pero eso no cambia nada… no mientras todo sea como debe de ser.

El espíritu asintió divertido mientras una mirada llena de superioridad se formaba en ambos ojos.

*****

- ¿Y a Hao le paso lo mismo? – pregunto Yoh incrédulo. De por si ya era extraño lo pasado hace unas horas, pero que también le sucediera a Hao al mismo tiempo, era mucho peor.

- Si, y también le quedaron las mismas marcas – respondió Fausto.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Yoh sin entender nada.

*****

Todos miraban a Hao esperando alguna palabra de su parte, pero el shaman de fuego no hacia ningún movimiento, trataba de procesar la información recibida. Todo esto tenía una sola y única explicación.

- Lamento haberlos asustado – se disculpó. Todos se vieron extrañados entre si. Para la gran mayoría de los presentes era la primera vez que escuchaban una disculpa de los labios del chico y realmente era tétrico.

- No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa – hablo Irone por todos. Hao asintió.

- Mati, pásame el teléfono – le pidió Hao a la pelirroja, la más cercana a dicho aparato. Mati cogió el teléfono y se lo dio en la mano a Hao.

- ¿A quién vas a llamar? – pregunto Opacho con curiosidad.

- A la única persona que puede tener una idea de todo esto – respondió Hao entregándole el teléfono a Irone – ¿le puedes marcar a los Asakura?

*****

- Tengo mis teorías – respondió Kino sirviéndose un poco de té y ganándose la atención de todos los presentes. En ese instante el teléfono resonó por toda la casa. Tamao se puso de pie de inmediato y respondió. Al instante llevó el teléfono a donde estaba Kino.

- Es para usted, maestra, es… Hao – anunció Tamao entregándole el teléfono a la mujer. Todos se sorprendieron. Yoh se sentó bien y se puso atento a cada movimiento de su abuela.

- Bueno – saludó Kino poniendo el teléfono en su oreja.

*****

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo qué paso? – pregunto Hao sin preámbulos.

*****

- Tengo mis teorías – repitió Kino – Te importaría si todos escuchan la conversación, no eres el único con la misma duda.

*****

- Ya que – respondió Hao entregándole el teléfono a Irone – ¿lo pones para que todos oigan? – Irone oprimió un botón y lo dejo en la mesa - ¿Y bien?

*****

Eso último fue oído por todos en las casa Asakura.

- Mi primera teoría es:… - comenzó Kino – Tú e Yoh están conectados emocionalmente y somatizan sus sentimientos.

Todos se fueron de espaldas, excepto Yoh y Hao. Ambos se pusieron completamente rojos.

*****

- ¡Puedes decir cosas con sentido! – exigió Hao enojado.

- Eso tiene mucho sentido – apoyo Irone entretenida. Hao le lanzo una mirada asesina.

*****

- Mi segunda teoría es: … - continuó Kino – rayos del cielo.

- Rayos del cielo - repitió Yoh. Sentía haber escuchado esas dos palabras antes pero no sabía donde. En ese instante se oyó como Hao colgaba el teléfono.

*****

- ¿Rayos del cielo? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Irone con curiosidad.

- La técnica que acabo hace 500 años con Hao Asakura – respondió Hao. Su expresión era dura y un tanto extraña.

*****

- ¿La técnica que acabo con Hao Asakura hace 500 años? – pregunto sorprendido Lyserg

- Era una técnica imponente, creada hace 500 años por la sacerdotisa más importante de todos los tiempos: Yohri Asakura – inició Kino. "Acaso crees que podrás eliminarme con eso, Yohri"; esa frase regreso a la mente de Yoh de golpe haciéndolo recordar su sueño-recuerdo de hace dos noches. – Ella creo dicha técnica para acabar con Hao y para ponerla en práctica construyó el rosario de los 1080, donde, no solo encerró sus más poderosas técnicas, si no también un sin número de técnicas pertenecientes a la familia Asakura a través de toda su existencia.

- ¿Era muy poderosa? – pregunto Manta.

- Era la única capaz de sostener un combate con Hao – respondió Kino.

- Pero eso no explica lo sucedido a Yoh y a Hao – puntualizó Manta.

- La técnica de los Rayos del cielo tenía diversas cualidades, y una de ellas era quedarse marcada eternamente en aquellas almas tocadas por ella – explico Kino – es decir, cada vez que esa técnica fuera utilizada, los efectos se repetirían en los cuerpos de los afectados haciéndoles sentir lo mismo que cuando pasaron por ello.

- Eso explicaría todo – concluyó Anna poniéndose de pie saliendo de la sala.

- Entiendo que a Hao le haya pasado esto, pero ¿y a Yoh por qué? – pregunto Horo-Horo olvidándose de un pequeño detalle.

- Porque tanto Hao como yo somos una mitad del alma del Hao de hace 500 años – respondió Yoh.

El silencio reino por un momento, hasta que Tamao aviso que la cena estaba lista. Yoh se retiro con el pretexto de no tener hambre. Se dirigió al jardín de la casa y se sentó en el pastó con extrañeza. Cerró los ojos y trato de recordar paso a paso su sueño o recuerdo, aún no sabía como llamarlo, aunque después de esto, el mejor nombre sería recuerdo.

- ¿En qué piensas, amigo? – le pregunto Manta a Yoh sentándose a su lado.

- En que Hao y yo estamos más conectados de lo pensado – dijo Yoh.

- Eso parece – apoyo Manta.

- Ella se llamaba Yohri – señaló Yoh viendo hacia las estrellas – yo me llamó Yoh. ¿Crees que me hayan puesto ese nombre pensando que yo destruiría a Hao como Yohri lo hizo?

- Sería bastante lógico – argumento Manta – al fin y al cabo, tu familia era la más esperanzada en eso.

- Cierto – aceptó Yoh – al parecer, ellos escribieron mi destino sin pedirme mi opinión.

Manta miró a su amigo y lo vio como nunca en todo el tiempo de conocerlo: Yoh se veía destrozado. Sus ojos parecían en cualquier momento dejar escapar lágrimas y su expresión los acompañaba.

- ¿Yoh, qué tienes? – pregunto Manta preocupado. Yoh forzó una sonrisa y miró a su pequeño amigo.

- Nada, no te preocupes, Manta – mintió para después regresar su mirada al cielo.

Manta asintió. Ambos se quedaron ahí juntos en silencio hasta que el sueño vencio a Manta, que termino retirándose a su cuarto para dormir. Una vez solo, Yoh se dio cuenta de la ausencia de todos, pues ya se habían ido a dormir hace tiempo. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida de la casa. Llego al vestíbulo, se puso sus inconfundibles sandalias y giró a ver a su único acompañante.

- ¿Puedes quedarte? Me gustaría estar solo un momento – pidió Yoh a su inseparable espíritu acompañante.

- Como usted desee, amo Yoh – aceptó Amidamaru viendo a Yoh salir de la casa.

Colocó sus audífonos sobre sus orejas y los prendió, comenzándose a oír en su cabeza el radio. Comenzó a caminar sin pensar hacia donde iba, viendo al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas no acordes a su personalidad: gritar, llorar y cualquier cosa capaz de permitirle dejar de sentirse así, como se había sentido durante los últimos meses desde su pelea con Hao. Levanto la cabeza para notar a lo lejos un pequeño resplandor. Apago los audífonos quitándoselos de las orejas. Se acerco cautelosamente a dicho brillo, hasta que pudo definir bien de donde provenía. Ahí, sentado en esa hermosa fuente poseedora de una hermosa escultura en forma de paloma, estaba Hao, viendo el cielo estrellado. El resplandor salía de una pequeña fogata puesta en el suelo. Yoh se quedo ahí viéndolo, sin saber que hacer, si irse o encararlo, pero, ¿encararlo para qué? Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.

- Sé que estás ahí – le avisó Hao desapareciendo el fuego de la fogata. Yoh tragó saliva con dificultad y sin saber porque dio un paso al frente quedando ambos hermanos viendo uno al otro - ¿Qué quieres?

Yoh no respondió, no sabía que responder. Pasaron unos minutos. Hao lanzó un resoplido de fastidio, se puso de pie y emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa de los Nadiri.

- Siempre quise tener un hermano – hablo Yoh sin saber porque decía eso, solo tenía ganas de decirlo. Hao se detuvo en su camino sin voltear a ver a Yoh – siempre, soñé con tener un hermano – dijo, bajando la mirada, se quedo un momento en silencio – Siempre me sentía tan solo, mis padres y mis abuelos jamás fueron una familia muy cercana; los niños del pueblo me temían, me gritaban y hasta me pegaban solo por ser un Asakura. – Yoh soltó un suspiro - soñaba con tener un hermano para jugar, para platicar, para llorar con él, para protegerme, pero, siempre que se los decía a mis padres, ellos me cambiaban el tema de inmediato. Tarde 14 años en comprende porque lo hacían.

El silencio reinó en el lugar un tiempo.

- Entonces, cuando supe sobre tu existencia, vi mi sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que no tardo en convertirse en pesadilla – Yoh cerró los ojos – no solo eras mi hermano, también eras el shaman que regresaba por tercera vez a la vida para cumplir un deseo terrible: acabar con los humanos y con aquellos shamanes incompetentes para ti; eras alguien a quien solo le importaba por ser la parte que lo complementaba perfectamente – abrió los ojos dejando escapar algunas lágrimas silenciosas – Todos esperaban que yo te destruyera, desde que nací y… y… yo no quería decepcionarlos, además tú eras muy peligroso, mataste a un gran número de personas, por eso, no tuve otra opción, no pensé en otra opción – secó sus mejillas y se giro para ver a Hao de espaldas – Sin embargo, ahora tengo otra opción. Mi opción es no hacer nada.

Hao se giró para encararlo. Era imposible descifrar su expresión. Se acercó lentamente a Yoh viéndolo a los ojos. Y, estando a un metro de distancia, sonrió.

- ¿Me crees idiota? – pregunto Hao conteniendo la mezcla de sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho. Yoh lo miró sin entender. - ¿Me crees tan idiota de creer esa sarta de mentiras? – dio un paso al frente furioso – Si crees me conmoveré por lo que acabas de decir o me convertiré al bando bueno, estás completamente equivocado. Conozco a la familia Asakura, mejor de lo que tú nunca la conocerás y todo esto pinta a ser uno de sus detestables planes para acabar conmigo, un plan, donde no caeré. No me interesa en lo más mínimo si lo que acabas de decir es verdad o mentira, no me interesa tu vida y mucho menos nada relacionado con tu familia. Yo ya tengo mi familia y créeme… - dio otro paso quedando a un palmo de distancia de Yoh – primero muerto antes de tener algún tipo de relación contigo o con algún miembro de la afamada familia Asakura. Todos ustedes son una porquería, en mil años no han cambiado mucho y en mil años no cambiaran. Solo les interesa su supervivencia sin importar si en el proceso acaban con otras vidas, ustedes no son mejores que yo, incluso son peores, porque ustedes viajan con bandera de santos. – Le dio la espalda – Y no te preocupes por tu querida alma, no la necesito para llevar a cabo mis planes.

Y sin más, desapareció en una llamarada de intenso fuego rojo. Yoh tardó un instante en salir del shock provocado por las palabras de Hao. Camino sin darse cuenta de regreso a su casa lentamente.

*****

Una vez estando lo suficientemente lejos de la fuente y de su casa lanzo un grito que desgarró el silencio de la noche. No sabía exactamente a donde había llegado, pero no le importaba. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a golpear con sus puños el suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar copiosamente. Algo dentro de él acababa de romperse en pedazos, no sabía que, pero lo sentía. El Espíritu de Fuego lo veía con miedo y tristeza, jamás en su vida lo había visto así. Era un hecho, Hao no recordaba jamás haberse sentido tan mal como en ese momento, pero, ¿por qué? ¿por qué le dolían tanto las palabras de Yoh? ¿por qué?

*****

Entró en la casa cerrando la puerta. Se apoyo en esta y dejo caer todo su peso al suelo. Su cuerpo era incapaz de reaccionar.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto una voz desde el pasillo. Yoh levantó la mirada. Ahí estaba Anna, vestida con su yukata, mirándolo con preocupación. Y fue ahí, esa simple pregunta, lo hizo reaccionar comenzando a llorar.

- No, no estoy bien – aceptó Yoh antes de estallar en llanto.

Anna se quedo estática. Conocía a Yoh desde los cinco años y ni una vez lo había visto así. Generalmente era ella la que lloraba y él la consolaba. Esto, sin duda alguna, rompía todos los esquemas. Se acercó a él, se puso a su altura y poso una de sus manos en su mejilla para que la volteara a ver.

- Todo estará bien – le dijo.

- Lo dudo – refutó Yoh bajando la mirada.

- Ya verás que si – siguió Anna.

Yoh la miró a los ojos y, sin previo aviso, la abrazo, como si de eso dependiera su vida, sin dejar un solo segundo de llorar. Anna tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, lo abrazo también mientras acariciaba su cabello pausadamente. Pasaron un largo tiempo así, abrazados, Yoh llorando y Anna consolándolo, hasta que Yoh estuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo como para hablar; le contó todo, desde el principio, desde el momento en el donde se había enterado de su relación como hermano con Hao, hasta el final, lo ocurrido esa noche. Anna escuchó atenta, sin interrumpir, tomándolo de la mano, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo atormentado que estaba Yoh? Ella lo conocía bien, sabía que algo le pasaba, pero nunca se imagino nada como esto.

- Debes de creer que estoy loco – dijo Yoh al terminara de contar su historia.

- Eso siempre lo he creído – afirmó Anna causando una sonrisa en la cara del shaman. Lo miro a la cara – Comprendes que en cualquier momento se puede desatar otra lucha con él. Tus abuelos y tus padres tienen en mente eliminarlo.

- Lo sé y en ese caso no sabría que hacer – asintió Yoh agachando la cabeza.

- Por lo mientras, no te preocupes, no tienen ningún plan en contra de Hao, pero, cuando lo tengan… - empezó Anna.

- Tendré que elegir – concluyó Yoh.

- Y debes de saber que yo aceptaré lo que tú elijas – aseguro Anna. Yoh la miró a los ojos y sin más le dio un beso en la mejilla. Anna giró la cabeza de inmediato para que no notara su sonrojo.

- Gracias – agradeció Yoh apretando la mano de Anna.

- No me agradezcas nada, por esta escenita te ganaste doble entrenamiento – le informo Anna. Yoh sonrió como hacia meses no lo hacia sin dejar de ver a Anna.

*****

- ¡Buenos días! – saludo Irone alegremente bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Sin embargo al llegar al piso de abajo su alegría se esfumo. Tirado en el sillón estaba Hao, completamente ido viendo hacia el techo. Lo miro por un momento y después de aceptar que no la notaría se dirigió a la cocina.

- Buenos días – hablo Hao, su voz se oía algo ronca, como si hubiera estado llorando – después de desayunar le pediré a Opacho me ayude a arreglar tu jardín, quedará como nuevo.

- Está bien – asintió Irone, pero no supo si Hao la escucho pues de nuevo parecía ido. Siguió su camino a la cocina y entro en ella, donde estaba Mari haciendo el desayuno. – Buenos días.

- Buenos días – respondió Mari sin verla.

- ¿Sabes algo? – pregunto señalando hacia afuera. Mari negó con la cabeza.

- Mari solo sabe que acaba de llegar – informó viendo a Irone – llegó hace una hora, se tiro en el sillón y de ahí no se ha movido. Mari no le quiso preguntar.

- Ya – dijo Irone para después volver a salir de la cocina. Camino hacia Hao y se sentó en el suelo adelante del sillón viéndolo - ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto inquisidoramente.

Hao la miró a los ojos y comenzó a platicar lo sucedido aquella noche.

- ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto Irone en cuanto termino su relato.

- Pienso que es una artimaña de la familia Asakura para ponerme de su parte – respondió Hao.

- ¿Por qué eres incapaz de pensar bien por una vez en tu vida? – inquirió Irone sorprendida por su respuesta - ¿No has siquiera considerado que lo que Yoh te dijo es en serio?

- Por supuesto no lo es – negó Hao, quería hacerse entender eso a él mismo, así tal vez dejaría de sentirse tan mal.

- Deberías de darle una oportunidad, él quiere una oportunidad – le aconsejo Irone – Tan solo piensa lo diferente que serían las cosas si tú e Yoh se trataran como hermanos. Tendrías a alguien que te comprendiera mejor que nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, tú también te has sentido solo siempre.

- Eres demasiado ingenua – le incrimino Hao.

- Y tú demasiado paranoico – señaló Irone poniéndose de pie – dale una oportunidad, por algo te dejaron vivir los Grandes Espíritus.

- Si, porque son unos imbéciles – afirmo Hao. Irone rodó los ojos exasperada; era imposible hacerlo entender.

*****

- ¿Se puede saber que hizo Yoh para merecerse doble entrenamiento? – pregunto Manta con curiosidad. Él, Horo-Horo, Ren, Riu, Lyserg, Chocolove, Fausto, Elisa y Tamao estaban reunidos en la sala jugando cartas. Ya todos habían acabado con la primera parte de su entrenamiento, menos Yoh, que se encontraba aún entrenado bajo la mirada de Senki y Koki.

- Es su castigo por no dejarme dormir esta noche – respondió Anna entrando con una caja de galletas en la mano.

- ¿Y por qué no te dejo dormir? – pregunto Manta.

- Eso no te importa – respondió Anna sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Anna, aquí estás – dijo Keiko, la madre de Yoh, entrando a la sala - ¿E Yoh?

- Entrenando – respondieron todos al unísono.

- Ya veo, bueno cuando regrese vayan tú y él al salón de reuniones, mi padre quiere hablar con toda la familia – le informó.

- Iremos de inmediato – aceptó Anna. Keiko le sonrió y salió de la sala. Algo ahí no le olía bien a la itako, nada bien, sin embargo, al mal paso darle prisa. – Zenki – el imponente demonio apareció enfrente de su ama – dile a Yoh que regrese de inmediato – una vez dada la orden el demonio desapareció.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Yoh llegara a la casa.

- ¿Anna, qué paso? – pregunto entrando a la sala con las pesas a un puestas.

- Quítate las pesas, tu abuelo quiere hablar con toda la familia – le respondió poniéndose de pie dejando la caja de galletas en la mesa donde se encontraban todos jugando. – Si falta una sola galleta matare al que se la haya comido.

- ¿De qué quiere hablar? – pregunto Yoh nervioso.

- No me dijo tu madre, pero uno se lo puede imaginar – respondió Anna pasando a su lado con rumbo al salón de reuniones de la casa.

Yoh trago saliva, se quito las pesas con nerviosismo y siguió a Anna. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de Yoh, provocando que los siguieran a escondidas. Los dos entraron en el cuarto, donde ya estaban los padres y abuelos de Yoh alrededor de una mesa

- Aquí estamos, para qué nos necesita, señor – dijo Anna tomando asiento enfrente de su maestra.

- Eso nos encantaría saber, Yohmei – hablo Kino exasperada – al fin nos dirás de que se trata.

- Por supuesto, pero, ¿por qué no te sientas Yoh? – pregunto Yohmei extrañado.

- Yo… bueno… si – tartamudeo Yoh sentándose al lado de Anna que lo miro de reojo.

- Bueno, como todos sabemos, Hao sigue con vida y ese es un problema que concierne en entero a la familia Asakura – comenzó Yohmei al tiempo que ponía una pequeña caja sobre la mesa enfrente de todos – por lo cual, debemos de encararlo.

- ¿Y cuál es tu gran plan? – pregunto Kino aburrida.

- Mi plan es este – respondió Yohmei abriendo la caja y dejando ver su contenido: una cuenta de color blanco con una borla roja. Todos miraron la cuenta sin entender – esta es la única pieza que queda del rosario de los 1080, la cuenta principal, la que regía cada una de las técnicas contenidas en dicho objeto – Kino miró la cuenta fijamente al igual que Anna, no había ninguna discusión, era cierto.

- ¿Cómo la conseguiste? – pregunto Kino.

- Golva la mando hace unos meses – respondió Yohmei.

- Fascinante, y cómo piensas utilizarla contra Hao, es una simple cuenta - argumento Kino.

- Ahí es donde entran Yoh y Anna – anunció Yohmei – en vista de que es imposible confiar en ti, Anna se encargara de reconstruir el rosario de los 1080, al fin y al cabo, es completamente capaz de hacerlo, ¿o no?

- Por supuesto – afirmó Anna.

- Una vez reconstruido, lo usaremos contra Hao de la manera correcta, aprisionando sus poderes, momento que aprovechara Yoh para acabar con él – concluyo Yohmei. Era un plan perfecto. Sin ninguna falla, excepto…

- Vaya, pensaste en todo, lastima que frustrare tus planes – hablo Kino haciendo el ademán de ponerse de pie, sin embargo, nada sucedió. La mujer intento pararse de nuevo, sin lograrlo – Yohmei, ¿se puede saber que demonios hiciste?

- Te paralice, para que no puedas ir a hablar con Hao – informó Yohmei a una incrédula Kino, que lo miraba con cara de quererlo asesinar.

- Papá – dijo Keiko sorprendida.

- Es necesario, sino jamás podremos acabar con Hao – aseguró Yohmei y volteando a ver a Yoh y a Anna pregunto - ¿Cuándo podrías comenzar, Anna?

En ese instante, y sin decir nada, Yoh se puso de pie y salió del cuarto rápidamente. Se quedo un momento parado afuera.

- ¿Yoh, estás bien? – pregunto Horo-Horo – estás todo pálido.

Yoh giro la cabeza para ver a sus amigos reunidos en el pasillo. Los miro por un momento para después salir rumbo al jardín. Su respiración había enloquecido, al igual que su corazón y sentía una sensación de ahogo. Llego a uno de los pasillos que daban con el jardín y se sentó tratándose de tranquilizar, pero le era imposible.

- ¿Yoh, qué tienes? ¿qué te pasa? – le inquirió Manta esta vez en cuanto todos llegaron a su lado. Yoh no pudo responder, su cuerpo no reaccionaba de nuevo, su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente y no dejaba de sentir que se ahogaba. En eso sintió como sus amigos lo rodearon y trataron de tranquilizarlo, con palmaditas en la espalda o palabras de calma, pero nada funcionaba.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Anna, llegando al lugar, pero no necesito respuestas, con ver el estado de Yoh tuvo suficiente. – No lo dejen solo – y regreso al cuarto, donde la esperaban unos muy extrañados Kino, Yohmei, Keiko y Mikihisa. Entro en el lugar pensando cada palabra de lo que iba a decir.

- Anna, pero ¿qué paso? ¿dónde está Yoh? – preguntó Keiko preocupada.

- Esta afuera con sus amigos – respondió Anna – Lo lamentó, pero Yoh no esta seguro si apoyar o no su plan.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto Yohmei sin comprender.

- Yoh necesita un día para pensarlo, mañana le dirá lo que haya decidido – aseguró Anna.

- Aquí no hay nada que pensar, debemos de comenzar a actuar lo más pronto posible – exclamo Yohmei.

- Para Yoh si hay mucho que pensar, por eso hasta mañana tendrá su respuesta – hablo Anna duramente. Estaba enojada por el trato que le estaban dando a su maestra, pero mucho más estaba preocupada y asustada por la reacción de Yoh.

- Siendo así, está bien – aceptó Yohmei – Entonces, hasta mañana estarás aquí encerrada, para evitar que vayas de chismosa con Hao.

- ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto, Yohmei, sabes que cuando salga de esto te arrepentirás de haber nacido! – grito Kino furiosa.

- Si me permiten, yo me retiro – anunció Anna antes de salir del cuarto. No le preocupaba su maestra, sabía que podía cuidarse sola, ahora solo le preocupaba Yoh. Fue a donde todos estaban reunidos tratando de calmar a Yoh que seguía sumergido en su ataque de pánico - ¡Bola de inútiles! ¡Ni si quiera son capaces de calmarlo!

Todos se alejaron de Yoh al tiempo que Anna se acercaba a él. Sentándose a su lado, le agarró la mano y la apretó fuerte.

- Cálmate, ya hable con ellos, les dije que te dieran un día para decidir – le dijo esperando que eso lo tranquilizara. Sin embargo eso provoco que comenzara a temblar sin control. Debía de decir que ella estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico también.

- No… sé… que… decidir – articulo con dificultad Yoh.

- Primero cálmate, y después piensas – le aconsejo tomando su otra mano – Yoh, cálmate, no va a pasar nada malo.

- Por… supuesto… que… si… decida… lo… que… decida… algo… malo… traerá – dijo Yoh. Y, sin saber que más hacer, Anna lo soltó de las manos y le pego una bofetada que lo tiro al suelo.

- ¡Anna! – dijeron todos.

Yoh se sentó en el suelo al parecer tranquilo. Miro a sus amigos y después a Anna. A pesar de que era difícil para el mundo entero entender las emociones de Anna, le basto ver sus ojos para entender que estaba asustada.

- Perdón – se disculpo, antes de ponerse de pie y encerrase en su cuarto.

- Oye, Anna, ¿por qué se puso así? – preguntó Manta asustado al igual que todos los demás presentes; ver a Yoh de esa manera no era algo que ninguno de ellos esperara ver algún día.

- Esos son asuntos de la familia Asakura – respondió Anna tranquilizándose – Si a Yoh le da la gana contarles, que él les cuente.

Mientras todos trataban de explicarse la reacción del hasta ahora siempre tranquilo Yoh, éste estaba en su cuarto en proceso de regresar a su estado de animo normal. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la puerta de su cuarto escuchando el alboroto causado por él y tratando de pensar. Jamás en su vida había estado en una encrucijada como está.

- Amo Yoh, porque no deja por un momento de pensar con la cabeza y piensa con el corazón – le aconsejó Amidamaru.

Yoh volteo a ver al espíritu a su lado. Ese era un buen consejo. Apoyo su frente en sus rodillas considerando cada uno de sus caminos: 1) Aceptar el plan de su abuelo, pelear contra Hao y acabar con él, suponiendo que el plan tuviera el efecto esperado. 2) No entrar en el plan de su abuelo; Anna lo seguiría y su abuelo no tendría quien reconstruyera el rosario de los 1080, sin embargo, Anna no era la única con capacidades para hacerlo, había un sin número de sacerdotisas que matarían por dicha tarea y aunque tardaran mucho más lo conseguirían. Y en cuanto a él, una vez sellados los poderes de Hao cualquiera podría liquidarlo, con más trabajo, pero también lo conseguiría. Ambos caminos terminaban igual, con Hao destruido y eso, definitivamente, no era algo que Yoh deseará. ¡En buen momento se le había ocurrido darse cuenta de lo importante que era Hao para él! Debía de haber otra forma, un tercer camino, algo… Y entonces, como un golpe en la cabeza, le llegó su única posibilidad, la única que su corazón le dictaba era la correcta, pero también la única que su cabeza decía era una locura. Si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos sin duda alguna, se sentiría mucho más tranquilo y probablemente regresaría a ser el chico de antes, feliz y despreocupado, pero, por otro lado, si lo hacia, probablemente estaría condenando al mundo entero a la destrucción, sus amigos lo tacharían de loco e idiota y moriría dentro de las próximas 24 horas o menos. Levanto la cabeza y miró a Amidamaru.

- Haga lo que decida hacer, ¿estarás de mi lado? – pregunto Yoh.

- Sin dudarlo, amo Yoh – respondió Amidamaru con entusiasmo.

Yoh dirigió su mirada al frente. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer cambiaría el rumbo de su vida drásticamente, lo sabía y estaba listo para enfrentar las consecuencias. Se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto decidido. Afuera lo esperaban sus amigos con cara de preocupación.

- Yoh, ¿qué paso? – pregunto Manta - ¿por qué te pusiste así?

- Les cuento después… - respondió Yoh mientras buscaba con la mirada a Anna, pero la muchacha no estaba - ¿Y Anna?

- Se paro y se fue de regreso al salón de juntas – respondió Horo-Horo.

Yoh asintió y se dirigió al lugar señalado siendo seguido por las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos. Llego al pasillo donde estaba el salón. Ahí estaba Anna sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared enfrente de la puerta del salón. Yoh se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó a su lado. Después de varios años de convivir con Anna, había aprendido a entender la forma en la que expresaba sus sentimientos. En sus ojos, que miraban la puerta, se podía leer tristeza, enojo, preocupación y miedo.

- Lamento haberme puesto así, perdón por asustarte – se disculpo Yoh

- No me asustaste – mintió Anna.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Yoh.

- El imbécil de tu abuelo encerró a la maestra Kino ahí – dijo Anna completamente furiosa e indignada. Yoh se sorprendió, jamás había oído a Anna dirigirse de esa manera a su abuelo.

- Mi abuela puede cuidarse sola – habo Yoh diciendo algo demasiado sabido para todos, lo cual no explicaba como Yohmei había conseguido paralizarla - ¿Dónde está la cuenta?

- Adentro – respondió Anna viendo a Yoh. Éste se encontraba bastante serio - ¿Por qué preguntas? – Yoh miro a los ojos a Anna.

- He tomado una decisión, no sé si es la correcta o la mejor para todos, pero para mi lo es – anunció Yoh sin dejar de ver los ojos de Anna. Debía de admitirlo, desde el primer momento en que los vio, hace ya 10 años, los impresionantes ojos negros de Anna eran la única cosa en el mundo capaz de hacerlo sentir en completa paz. Por supuesto, eso no lo sabía Anna y nunca lo sabría, pues no pensaba decírselo, conociéndola eso lo mandaría al otro mundo más rápido de lo que Hao podría hacerlo en ese momento – Solo quería saber si, haga lo que haga, no te enojarás comigo.

- Si es una estupidez y nos cuesta la cabeza, no solo me enojaré, te matare – respondió Anna regresando su mirada a la puerta. Yoh agacho la cabeza decepcionado. Al ver esto, agregó –, pero, estaré de acuerdo en cualquier cosa que hayas escogido y confiare en ti como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Yoh levanto la cabeza, miro a Anna por un momento y después se puso de pie.

- Ahora regreso – dijo Yoh algo inseguro. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la salida de la casa cuando la voz de Anna lo detuvo antes de dar la vuelta en otro pasillo.

- Por tu escenita de hace un rato mañana tendrás triple entrenamiento – le advirtió Anna.

Yoh sonrió derrotado antes de continuar con su camino. Anna, por su parte, lo vio desaparecer de su vista al dar vuelta en el otro pasillo, regreso su mirada a la puerta al tiempo que abrazaba sus piernas con miedo. Sin poder evitarlo, había leído cada uno de los pensamientos de Yoh, incluyendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tenía miedo, si, lo aceptaba, tenía miedo de perder a Yoh, tal y como lo había perdido, meses atrás, gracias a Hao.

*****

- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamo triunfalmente Serpiente.

- ¡Una noche y medio día de espionaje al fin dan su fruto! – exclamo la chica de los googles.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Zack a las dos chicas.

Los tres se encontraban en medio del bosque, a unos metros de la casa de los Asakura viendo una pequeña tele donde se podía ver el salón de reuniones de dicha casa, donde estaba Kino despotricando en contra de su esposo.

- Fácil, esperaremos hasta la noche, entraremos de incógnito y robaremos la cuenta – propuso Serpiente.

- ¿Y la señora? – pregunto Zack.

- Yo me encargo de ella – respondió Serpiente con una sonrisa de superioridad.

*****

Salió de su casa completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Camino hacia la calle y ya ahí se dirigió a la casa de junto. Al llegar, pensó en tocar el timbre, pero lo desecho en cuanto vio a todos afuera, en el jardín arreglándolo. Respiro hondo y camino rumbo al jardín. Se quedo a unos metros viendo a todos. Irone, Mati y Kanna se encontraban sembrando algunas flores en una de las esquinas del jardín mientras Hao y Opacho reconstruían la cerca del jardín echándose pintura de vez en cuando uno al otro. Miro a Hao. Sonreía como nunca lo había visto, era una sonrisa real, sincera, sin malicia.

- Yoh, hola – lo saludo Irone llamando su atención y la de todos los presentes.

- Hola – saludo Yoh con un ademán de la mano - ¿Qué hacen?

- Reconstruimos lo que el señor piromaniaco destruyo – respondió Irone - ¿Y tú?

- Yo… vengo a hablar contigo – respondió Yoh viendo a Hao a los ojos. Todos voltearon a ver a Hao. Este hizo una mueca de disgusto, dejo la brocha con la que estaba pintando en el bote de la pintura y entro en la casa haciéndole una seña a Yoh para que lo siguiera. Yoh lo siguió y ya estando los dos adentro…

- Si vienes a seguir con la actuación de anoche desde ahora te digo que te largues – hablo Hao de inmediato viendo a Yoh al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Yoh trato de no hacer caso al comentario de Hao.

- No, no vengo por eso, vengo por otra cosa – comenzó Yoh – sé que con esto estaré condenando al mundo entero y sobre todo a mi familia y amigos, pero, creo que es lo correcto.

- Ve al grano – lo apresuro Hao fastidiado. No le agradaba tener enfrente a Yoh.

- Mi abuelo tiene la cuenta principal del rosario de los 1080, tiene pensado reconstruirlo y usarlo para sellar tus poderes y así destruirte – informó Yoh rápidamente. Hao descruzo sus brazos. Por un instante Yoh pudo ver cierta conmoción en los ojos de Hao – Mi abuela, Anna y yo no participaremos en su plan, pero aún así, mi abuelo tiene los medios para llevarlo acabo. Por eso estoy aquí: mi abuelo tiene la cuenta en el salón de reuniones de la casa dentro de una pequeña caja, en el mismo cuarto esta mi abuela encerrada para que no viniera a decirte nada.

El silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que Hao logro articular la única pregunta que estaba en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Tienes la oportunidad de destruirme y vienes y echas a la basura esa oportunidad ¿por qué? – pregunto Hao sinceramente sorprendido. De todas las cosas que Yoh pudiera hacer no se esperaba esto y no se lo explicaba.

- Porque supongo que así actúan los hermanos – respondió Yoh bajando la mirada – además, ya estoy harto de hacer cosas que no me gustan.

- Si antes pensaba que eras un idiota, ahora no me cabe ni la menor duda – señaló Hao dándose la vuelta y regresando al jardín sin decir una sola palabra más.

Yoh lo siguió con la mirada triste. Se esperaba esa reacción, pero por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que Hao reaccionara de otra manera. Bueno, por lo menos debía de agradecer seguir con vida… por ahora. Lanzo un suspiro y camino hacia la puerta de la casa, la abrió y justo antes de salir fue detenido.

- Yoh – lo llamo Irone. Yoh giro la cabeza para ver a la muchacha sucia de tierra en el vestíbulo – No le hagas saso a Hao. Él es algo desconfiado, por no decir demasiado desconfiado. Todos nosotros nos ganamos su confianza con mucho trabajo, debes de entenderlo – le dio una de esas sonrisas que Yoh recordaba con tanto cariño - Así que no te desanimes, sigue intentando. Ya verás que tarde o temprano lograrás algo.

- Lo dudo, pero gracias, Irone – le agradeció Yoh sus palabras de apoyo para después salir de la casa.

Irone miro como la puerta se cerraba con cierta tristeza. Se giro para regresar al jardín cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Mari que la veía desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

- Ellos quieren lastimar al señora Hao – hablo Mari abrazando a Chuck con miedo – Mari no quiere que le pase nada al señor Hao.

Irone la miro extrañada. Mari no era de las personas más cuerdas y comprensibles en el mundo, pero todo lo decía con una razón. Se acercó a Mari y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- Créeme, Mari, después de salvarse de la furia de los Grandes Espíritus dudo que alguien logre hacerle algo a Hao – la tranquilizó – ahora discúlpame, debo hablar con cierta persona - Irone borro su sonrisa camino hasta la puerta y desde ahí grito - ¡Hao, en este instante nos vas a decir que diablos está pasando o pasara!

Hao miro a Irone con cansancio. Parecía imposible posponer su decisión sobre lo que iba a hacer y lo peor, no tenía idea de cómo actuar, lo único que sabía era una sola cosa: debía hacerse de esa cuenta en el menor tiempo posible.

*****

- ¿Esto es una broma, verdad? – pregunto Lyserg incrédulo y a punto de lanzarse contra Yoh a golpes.

- No – aseguro Yoh con la cabeza gacha. Acaba de contarles todo a sus amigos y mientras todos se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral, Lyserg era el único capaz de reaccionar y no de la mejor manera.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – salto Lyserg abalanzándose contra Yoh, cosa que hubiera logrado de no ser por Len y Horo-Horo que lo detuvieron a tiempo. Yoh miro a Lyserg conmocionado, nunca lo había visto así de enojado y furioso - ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer semejante estupidez? ¡Nos acabas de condenar a todos!

- Lo sé – dijo Yoh incapaz de decir algo más.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé, eso es lo único que dices! – siguió Lyserg recriminándolo - ¡Teníamos la oportunidad perfecta de destruir a Hao y tu la tiras a la basura!

- ¡Cálmate, Lyserg! – pidió Horo-Horo, él y Len seguían sin soltarlo.

- No sé que más decir – dijo Yoh agachando la cabeza de nuevo.

- ¡Pues yo si! ¡Acabas de matarnos a todos! – le grito Lyserg descontrolado. Y sin más, un segundo después, Lyserg se encontraba en el suelo gracias a una de las poderosas bofetadas de Anna.

- ¡O te tranquilizas o te haré tranquilizar! – le advirtió Anna. No estaba para soportar los ataques de odio de Lyserg.

- ¡Me vas a decir que estás de acuerdo con esto! – exclamo Lyserg agarrándose la mejilla afectada.

- Lo que piense no importa, lo único que importa en este momento es estar listos para lo que viene, de nada va a servir lamentándonos de lo ya hecho – hablo Anna tranquilamente.

- Estoy de acuerdo – apoyo Len y viendo a Yoh dijo – Solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿por qué?

Yoh levanto la cabeza y miró a Len, después vio la cara de todos sus amigos, estas expresaban la misma pregunta. Yoh trataba de encontrar la mejor respuesta, pero la verdad era que no existía, no la conocía.

- Porque es mi hermano – respondió Yoh simplemente. Todos lo miraron sin entender aun más.

En ese instante se escucho la risa de Lyserg. Todos lo voltearon a ver con miedo.

- Y tú pensaste que si le decías los planes de tu familia él te aceptaría como hermano y harían una familia feliz – se burlo Lyserg echándose a reír. Yoh sintió un golpe en el estomago al oír eso. – Por favor, Yoh, él es Hao, a él no le importa nadie, ni siquiera los que viven con él. Te puedo apostar que en cualquier momento se deshará de ellos sin la menor contemplación, tal y como lo hizo con sus otros "amigos". A él jamás le importarás.

- ¡ESO YA LO SÉ! – grito Yoh poniéndose de pie. Fue hacia la puerta y salio de la cocina, lugar donde estaban reunidos.

Todos se miraron entre si sin comprender nada de lo ocurrido.

- Así que de eso se trataba – hablo Manta entendiéndolo todo – Los cambios de humor de Yoh se trataban sobre Hao.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Horo-Horo.

- Desde la pelea contra Hao enfrente de los Grandes Espíritus, Yoh ha estado muy extraño: triste, apesadumbrado, sin ganas de hacer nada… - comenzó Manta a explicar.

- Bueno, Yoh nunca tiene ganas de hacer algo, es un flojo de lo peor – añadió Horo-Horo.

- En fin, él no era el mismo de siempre, cambio – puntualizó Manta.

- Yoh siempre quiso un hermano, soñaba con eso – señaló Anna sentándose en una silla de la mesa de la cocina, miro a Lyserg con frialdad – Tú perdiste a tus padres cuando tenías seis años, Lyserg; Yoh jamás ha tenido padres, no por lo menos en la extensión de la palabra; tú has llenado ese vacío con odio y sed de venganza; Yoh lo llenó con la esperanza de algún día tener a alguien con quien hablar, jugar, hacer travesuras, alguien que lo defendiera de los abusones que lo golpeaban cada día al salir del colegio, un hermano; a ti se te destroza el corazón cada vez que recuerdas el hecho de que jamás serás capaz de alcanzar a Hao; a Yoh se le rompe el corazón cada vez que recuerda el hecho de que ese hermano, con el que soñó desde pequeño, está ahí, vivo, aún lado de él y aún así, es su peor enemigo, cuyo único interés en Yoh es su alma para convertirse en un ser perfecto. Así que, no te atrevas ni por un segundo a cuestionar las acciones de Yoh, porque las tuyas son igual de cuestionables, o ¿quieres que te recuerde que casi matas a todos por tu sed de venganza contra Hao?

Sin decir nada, Lyserg salió de la cocina también seguido por Morphin. Los demás miraron a Anna.

- ¿No cree que se paso un poquito, doña Anna? – pregunto Riu siguiendo con la mirada a Lyserg.

- Yo solo dije la verdad – aseguro Anna. Nadie la pudo refutar.

- Jamás imagine lo difícil que era todo esto para Yoh – expreso Horo-Horo.

- Nadie lo imagino – apoyo Len.

- Lo que debemos de hacer es apoyar a Yoh, él siempre nos ha apoyado a nosotros – hablo Fausto, a lo que todos asintieron.

- Y estar preparados para los planes de Hao – añadió Len.

*****

- ¿Lyserg? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Yoh en cuanto vio a su amigo caminar con rapidez rumbo a su cuarto. Lyserg se detuvo viendo a Yoh y se sorprendió demasiado. Yoh presentaba todas las pruebas de haber estado llorando segundos atrás.

- Si – respondió Lyserg secamente bajando la mirada.

- Lamento haberte lastimado con mi decisión – se disculpo Yoh – pero no se me ocurrió hacer nada más. Espero lo entiendas.

Lyserg levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que hacia a Yoh inconfundible. Lyserg no se lo podía explicar, como podía sonreír en ese momento.

- Perdóname tú, no debí decirte esas cosas – se disculpo Lyserg agachando la cabeza de nuevo.

- En parte tienes razón – aceptó Yoh sentándose en el suelo viendo en dirección al cielo. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte – A Hao yo no le importo – aceptarlo le calaba el corazón en lo más profundo, pero era la verdad. – pero… él aprecia mucho a las personas que viven con él. A Irone, Opacho y el trío les tiene mucho cariño, aun que no lo puedas creer. Eso puedes saberlo con solo observar como los trata. Además, son su familia – Yoh lanzo un suspiro de nuevo en ese día – Las estrellas hoy lucen muy apagadas.

Lyserg giro su cabeza para corroborar lo dicho por Yoh. Las estrellas esa noche, estaban muy apagadas.

*****

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Mati una vez finalizada la explicación de Hao. Todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor.

- Yo voto por ir y matarlos a todos de una vez – propuso Kanna dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

- Un momento, aquí nadie va a matar a nadie – saltó enseguida Irone.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Kanna – si ellos nos quieren matar nosotros debemos regresarles el favor.

- En primer lugar, al único que quieren matar es a Hao, y en segundo lugar, me niego a ser participe de una matanza – señalo Irone cruzándose de brazos.

- No te preocupes, nadie morirá – aseguro Hao mientras miraba el techo – no por ahora.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Mati.

- Iremos por la cuenta y por Kino, nada más – respondió Hao – y de paso les meteremos un susto a los Asakura.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con Yoh? – pregunto Irone. Hao no respondió ni volteo a ver a Irone

- Pues yo sigo sin entender que vamos a hacer – dijo Mati molesta.

- ¿Me vas a ayudar? – pregunto Hao viendo de reojo a Irone.

- Si no matas a nadie en el proceso, si – respondió la muchacha insegura.

- En ese caso – comenzó Hao sentándose en la silla correctamente y viendo a todos en la mesa – Nosotros cinco llamaremos la atención de los habitantes de la casa de junto haciendo como que los atacamos, mientras tanto, y estando ya todos afuera, Irone entrara, sacara a Kino y tomara la cuenta y los traerá a la casa. Una vez aquí, Irone mandara a Eritrea y nosotros detendremos nuestra artimaña y regresaremos a casa.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto Mati decepcionada.

- Mi otro plan era mejor, pero como necesito a Irone no puedo usarlo – respondió Hao logrando una mirada asesina de parte de Irone – Entonces, ¿están conmigo?

- Como siempre – apoyaron todos al unísono, menos Irone.

- ¿E Yoh? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Después de que se enteren de que fue él el culpable de su fracaso, no quedara nada de él – respondió Hao regresando su mirada al techo.

- No me refiero a eso – señaló Irone sin dejar de ver a Hao. Éste no dijo nada, solo siguió viendo el techo.

*****

La oscuridad de la noche reinaba en la Aldea Apache. Todos en la casa de los Asakura dormían lo más tranquilo posible, inclusive Yoh, que había logrado al fin dormir. Solo había alguien despierto, una mujer que no dejaba de despotricar contra su esposo al tiempo que intentaba zafarse de su cautiverio.

- ¡Estúpido, Yohmei! ¡Te juro que esto me lo vas a pagar y con intereses! – hablaba Kino en un susurro mientras hacia un sinnúmero de contra conjuros para salir de su estado de parálisis. De repente, escucho un ruido, como un cascabel. Volteo la cabeza para descubrir de donde provenía dicho sonido. No había nada. Regreso a su trabajo cuando de repente un punzante dolor en su tobillo la detuvo. Trato de ver al causante de su dolor, pero solo alcanzó a ver a una espeluznante serpiente alejarse con lentitud de ella antes de caer inconciente al suelo. La serpiente vio por un instante el cuerpo de Kino con triunfo, se deslizo hasta la ventana que daba al bosque detrás de la casa, trepo por la pared, abrió la ventana y después regreso al suelo de la habitación. Bastaron menos de diez segundos para que unos pies cayeran a un lado de ella. La serpiente se acerco al recién llegado, se enroscó en su pierna y al instante se convirtió en piedra. La muchacha camino hasta Kino y se le quedo viendo despectivamente, se acerco a la mesa donde descansaba una caja. Abrió la caja y vio su contenido. Tomo la cuenta con una mano, cerró la caja, fue hacia la ventana, trepo por ella y salió de la casa del mismo modo que había entrado. Afuera la esperaban Zack y la chica de googles.

- ¡Eso estuvo genial! – festejo la chica.

- ¡Bomba! – la llamo Zack en modo de advertencia.

- Dudo que nos escuche, de esa no despierta en unas horas – aseguro Serpiente

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? – pregunto Bomba emocionada.

- Dársela a la jefa – respondió Serpiente viendo la cuenta con interés - ¿me pregunto cual será la importancia de algo tan insignificante?

*****

- ¡Buenos días! – saludo Yoh entrando en el comedor donde estaban casi todos desayunando. La ausencia de su abuela se notaba, así como la de Lyserg que se encontraba entrenando en el jardín.

- Buenos días – saludaron los demás.

- Hoy te ves mejor, Yoh – comento Horo-Horo con la boca llena.

- ¿Podrías no hablar con la boca llena? Es asqueroso – exigió Len con disgusto.

- Al fin pude dormir una noche entera – festejo Yoh con una amplia sonrisa.

- Me alegro por ti, hijo, ya me estaba preocupando por tu falta de sueño si es lo que más te gusta hacer – hablo Keiko desde el otro lado de la mesa. Yoh le sonrió mientras Tamao le daba su plato.

- Gracias, Tamao – agradeció Yoh antes de comenzar a comer como no había comido en los últimos días.

- Yoh, Anna, nos gustaría hablar con ustedes en cuanto terminen de desayunar – dijo Yohmei. Instintivamente todos voltearon a ver a Yoh. Éste solo asintió en señal de que había escuchado y siguió comiendo sin preocupación alguna.

El desayuno prosiguió tranquilamente, aunque nadie podía negar el halo de intranquilidad que recorría a todos los shamanes, menos a Yoh, que seguía comiendo como sino hubiera un mañana. Tal vez no lo habría.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, toda la familia Asakura redirigió a la cocina para platicar en privado, o más bien eso pensaban, pues del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban todos apretujados intentando escuchar lo que sucedía.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Yohmei viendo a su nieto que le quitaba la cáscara a una naranja en es instante.

- ¿Y bien qué? – regreso la pregunta Yoh viendo a su abuelo.

- ¿Qué pensaste? – pregunto Yohmei.

- ¿Qué pensé de qué? – volvió a evadir Yoh dividiendo la naranja en gajos. Anna lo miro exasperada, ¿a dónde pensaba llegar con eso?

- Sobre el plan para destruir a Hao – soltó desesperado el patriarca de al familia.

- Ah, eso – dijo Yoh cogiendo un gajo y dándole una mordida. Miro a Anna y después a su abuelo – No estamos de acuerdo, no los ayudaremos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – saltaron Yohmei y Keiko al mismo tiempo. Mikihisa no se inmuto - ¿Por qué? – pregunto Keiko.

- Porque es mi hermano – respondió Yoh simplemente.

Yohmei, Keiko y Mikihisa lo vieron con sorpresa, mientras Anna hacia su retirada del lugar.

- Espera, Anna, ¿tú estás de acuerdo con está locura? – pregunto Yohmei deteniendo a la sacerdotisa. Anna giro a ver a su interlocutor y después a Yoh, que comía con desinterés su naranja.

- Estoy harta de luchas sin sentido y me parece más que perfecta la decisión de Yoh – respondió Anna llamando la atención de Yoh que la volteo a ver – Ahora si me disculpan yo me…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración cuando un movimiento de tierra sacudió toda la casa. Todos se miraron entre si al tiempo que afuera de la cocina se oía ruido de movimiento. Yohmei, Keiko y Mikihisa salieron para ver de qué se trataba. Un nuevo temblor recorrió la casa. Anna miró a Yoh, éste había dejado su naranja y puesto de pie. Camino hacia la puerta y al pasar al lado de Anna le dijo – Quédate detrás de mi – Anna lo vio salir de la cocina y fue detrás de él. Ya no había nadie dentro de la casa, todos se encontraban afuera en el jardín de enfrente. Yoh cogió a Harusame que se encontraba en el vestíbulo, puesta ahí por él mismo anoche. Se acerco a la puerta y se quedo en el umbral, lugar donde estaban Tamao y Manta, viendo al imponente Espíritu de Fuego que se alzaba enfrente de la casa de los Asakura.

- Yoh, me alegra que te nos unas – hablo Hao. Estaba sobre el hombro de su espíritu acompañante y al lado de él estaba Opacho. A los pies del Espíritu de Fuego se encontraba el Trío de la rosa, con sus posesiones hechas y listas para atacar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hao? – pregunto Yohmei de inmediato.

- Pues, un pajarito me contó que los Asakura tenían en su poder algo que podía poner en peligro mis planes futuros, así que decidí dejar en claro de una vez por todas con quien no se deben de meter – explico Hao antes de dar una señal, con la que el trío se lanzo contra los shamanes.

Todos fueron tomados desprevenidos por esto, pero en cuanto cayeron en cuenta de lo que sucedía comenzaron a enfrentarse contra las tres muchachas. Aunadas a ellas, Hao lanzaba bolas de fuego de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, mientras todos intentaban defender la casa, Yoh no se movió ni un ápice. Miraba toda la escena con cierta curiosidad. Había algo raro ahí.

- Se han dado cuenta – pregunto Yoh a Anna, Manta y Tamao.

- ¿De qué? – pregunto Tamao asustada.

- No está atacando, está jugando – respondió Anna con cierta sorpresa.

- No, está haciendo tiempo – corrigió Yoh.

- ¿Tiempo para qué? – pregunto Manta igualmente asustado como Tamao.

- Falta Irone – indico Anna. Los cuatro se vieron entre si y después giraron la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa.

- La señorita Irone se encuentra dentro – informó Amidamaru apareciendo a un lado de Yoh.

*****

- Esta es la última vez que accedo a unos de sus planes, lo juro – decía Irone mientras daba la vuelta en el pasillo donde se localizaba la sala de reuniones. Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta e intento abrirla sin resultado – Debí suponerlo – Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tiro una patada a la puerta echándola al suelo – Fácil – Entro en el cuarto y lo primero que vio fue a Kino desmayada. Se acerco a ella y comenzó a moverla para que despertara – Maestra Kino, maestra, despierte, tenemos que irnos – el hecho de que no despertara comenzó a ponerla nerviosa. Supuso que alguien la había dormido para que no lograra escapar de ahí. Miro la mesa y de inmediato su mirada cayo en la caja, alargo una mano para cogerla, la abrió y se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba vacía – ¡demonios! – exclamo dejando la caja de nuevo en la mesa, alguien la había cambiado de lugar. Puso una mano sobre Kino – Eri – la pequeña hada apareció y despidiendo una gran luz, las tres desaparecieron del cuarto en un segundo.

*****

- Esto es bastante aburrido – se quejo Opacho. Hao asintió sin dejar de ver a los amigos de Yoh corriendo de un lado para otro en defensa de la casa. Levanto la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Yoh, el único que parecía entender su plan pues no había hecho movimiento alguno. Los dos se quedaron viendo mutuamente, como en espera de algo. Fue en ese momento que Eritrea apareció enfrente de Hao rompiendo el vínculo.

- Al fin – se alegro Hao y dirigiéndose al Trío grito - ¡Muy bien, ya basta!

El Trío se detuvo en sus ataques y fueron hacia el Espíritu de Fuego ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. El Espíritu de Fuego desapareció quedando en su lugar Hao y Opacho. Hao sonrió.

- Ya saque lo que necesitaba de esto – anunció antes de que los cinco desaparecieron entre una llamarada de fuego.

Todos se quedaron en estado de shock por un momento sin entender exactamente lo sucedido, hasta que finalmente alguien reacciono.

- ¡La cuenta! – salto Yohmei abalanzándose al interior de la casa. Yoh, Anna, Manta y Tamao apenas lograron quitarse antes de ser atropellados por él en su carrera. De inmediato todos siguieron a Yohmei hasta el lugar donde debería de estar la cuenta y Kino. No habían llegado siquiera al pasillo cuando una maldición se escucho por toda la casa. Al llegar al lugar encontraron a Yohmei con los puños sobre la mesa completamente furioso, la caja estaba tirada en el suelo sin su contenido y Kino ya no se encontraba ahí – No lo entiendo, ¡cómo demonios lo supo!

- Yo se lo dije – confeso Yoh. Sus amigos lo voltearon a ver con sorpresa, no se esperaban que Yoh se confesara; su abuelo y sus padres lo miraron con incredulidad.

- ¿Tú? – pregunto Yohmei poniéndose de pie y viendo a Yoh con ganas de matarlo.

- Si, yo – repitió Yoh.

- ¿Por qué? – exigió su madre sin entender la actitud de su hijo.

- Porque es mi hermano – respondió de nuevo Yoh como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ¡Él no es tu hermano, es Hao! ¡Un mal que ha transmigrado tres veces y que tenemos como única misión destruir! – exclamo Yohmei exasperado.

- ¡Si de eso se trata, entonces no veo porque solo hay que destruir a Hao, destrúyanme a mi también, porque yo también soy parte de ese mal! – exclamo Yoh exasperado.

- Yoh – lo llamo Manta.

- Yoh, tú no eres como Hao – comenzó su madre.

- ¿Y quien asegura que no soy tan peligroso como él? – soltó Yoh lanzando a Harusame a un lado – Si van a destruir a Hao, veo conveniente que hagan lo mismo conmigo – una mirada de reproche se formo en los ojos de Yoh – al fin y al cabo, ese era su plan hace 15 años, cuando los dos nacimos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer. Fue Anna quien lo rompió.

- En vista de que nadie ha muerto aún comenzaremos con el entrenamiento – anunció Anna – Yoh, Manta, Riu, Lyserg los quiero afuera en menos de cinco minutos.

El primero en irse fue Lyserg seguido de cerca por Riu y Manta. Yoh no se movió de su lugar.

- Yoh, o te mueves o te aumento el entrenamiento más de lo que ya lo hice – le advirtió la muchacha. Yoh cogió a Harusame del suelo y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Anna miro a los demás - ¿Y ustedes qué? Fuera de aquí, el espectáculo se acabo. – Bastaron segundos para que todos se dispersaran. Anna miro a los jefes de la familia Asakura, que la miraban como pidiendo una explicación. – Solo para que quedo claro, estoy completamente de acuerdo con Yoh, en todo.

*****

- Yohmei debió de cambiarla de lugar – supuso Hao después de que Irone termino de contar la historia - ¿por qué no despierta?

- No tengo idea – índico Irone viendo a Kino. Ésta yacía acostada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Si no despierta con esto, significa que ya paso a mejor vida – salto Mati con un algodón en mano. Acerco el algodón a la nariz de Kino y segundos más tarde la mujer se despertó tosiendo estrenduosamente para alivio de los presentes. – Lo ven, esto nunca falla.

- ¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! – pregunto Kino entre toses.

- Una cosa rara especial para despertar a alguien inconciente – informo Mati – no tenemos idea de que es, pero funciona. Mari es quien lo hace – añadió señalando a la rubia sentada en la mesa del comedor.

- ¿Por qué estabas inconciente? – pregunto Hao con curiosidad.

- ¿No fueron ustedes? – pregunto Kino. Todos se miraron entre si.

- No – respondió Irone – acabo de ir por ti y por la cuenta. Tú estabas inconciente yb la cuenta ya no estaba.

- Hablando de eso, ¿sabes dónde está? – pregunto Hao con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera un si.

- Estaba dentro de la caja o por lo menos ahí estaba antes de que perdiera la conciencia – respondió Kino.

- Pero, ¿por qué estabas inconciente? – pregunto Irone de nuevo. Kino trato de recordar algo, sin embargo, lo único que recordaba era haber visto una serpiente, cuando, cómo y por qué, no lo sabía.

- Solo recuerdo haber visto una serpiente – exteriorizo. Hao arrugo el ceño con desconfianza.

- Hasta donde sé, nadie ahí tiene un espíritu con forma de serpiente – hablo Hao.

- ¿Eso qué significa? – pregunto Opacho.

- Hay dos opciones: o los Asakura escondieron la cuenta en otro lugar o alguien más la robo – señaló Hao.

- ¿Quién querría la cuenta principal del rosario de los 1080? – pregunto Irone con curiosidad. Hao se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que un nombre comenzaba a resonar en su cabeza, el nombre de la única persona con algún tipo de interés en dicho objeto, el nombre de la única persona capaz de llevar acabo el conjuro de los Rayos del Cielo… Yohri Asakura.

*****

- Señora Yohri – la llamó la silbante voz de Serpiente desde la puerta. La mujer giro la cabeza para ver a Serpiente, Bomba y Zack en la puerta de su habitación. Ella estaba acostada sobre el agua.

- ¿Se puede saber quién los dejo pasar? – pregunto Yohri incorporándose.

- Estuvimos tocando, pero como no nos habría decidimos entrar – respondió Serpiente sin pizca de miedo. Yohri la miro con una sonrisa, le agradaban las personas valientes.

- ¿Qué quieren? – pregunto apareciéndose delante de ellos. Bomba y Zack retrocedieron un paso, pero Serpiente no se movió.

- Queríamos darle un regalo – respondió Serpiente alargando su mano cerrado en un puño, abrió su mano y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Yohri añadió – para usted.

Los ojos de Yohri brillaron como hace siglos no lo hacían. Cogió la cuenta de la mano de Serpiente y la miro con una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa de triunfo. La primera parte de su plan estaba hecha.

*****

A diferencia de la noche anterior, las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo a todo lo que daban, Yoh incluso podía jurar que festejaban algo. Estaba acostado a un lado de la hermosa fuente donde dos noches atrás se había encontrado con Hao, solo, Amidamaru se encontraba en ese momento jugando cartas con Moske, Bason y Tokagero.

- Se ven mejor que ayer – comento una voz. Yoh se sentó de inmediato como si una descarga eléctrica le hubiera recorrido el cuerpo. Ahí, enfrente de él, estaba Hao. El shaman de fuego se sentó en el borde de la fuente ante la atenta mirada de Yoh sin dejar de ver el cielo.

- Si – apoyo Yoh algo inseguro.

- Kino está bien, aunque cuando la encontró Irone estaba inconciente – informó Hao, Yoh arqueo las cejas sorprendido – al parecer alguien la dejo en ese estado.

- Dudo que haya sido mi abuelo – pensó Yoh en voz alta.

- Yo pienso lo mismo, además, Kino dice que antes de caer en la inconciencia pudo ver una serpiente y a eso se suma el hecho de que tiene una mordedura de serpiente en el tobillo – añadió Hao – Yo creo que fue alguien más, pero, por si las dudas… ¿dónde pusieron la cuenta?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Yoh sin entender.

- La cuenta no estaba o al menos Irone no la encontró – explico Hao.

- Pero eso es imposible, mi abuelo la dejo ahí, creímos que tú la tenías – replico Yoh.

- Pues no, no la tengo – aseguro Hao – Alguien más se la llevo.

- ¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de qué en verdad no la tienes tú? – pregunto Yoh cruzándose de brazos.

- No puedes, tal y cómo yo no puedo estar seguro de que tú no la tienes – respondió Hao aún sin ver a Yoh.

- ¿Quién la querría? – pregunto Yoh. Hao solo se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio viendo el cielo por largo rato. Era extraño estar uno junto al otro sin que eso desembocara en una pelea verbal o física.

- Podríamos intentarlo – sugirió Hao como quien no quiere la cosa. Yoh lo miro con extrañeza sin comprender muy bien a que se refería –, todo eso de los hermanos – clarifico Hao causando una serie de emociones imposibles de nombrar en Yoh. – Pero – ante eso, la emoción de Yoh fue disminuyendo lentamente – ni se te ocurra siquiera la idea de que cambie. Yo seguiré siendo el mismo y tú también, así que, sino puedes con ello mejor ni lo intentamos.

- Yo puedo con eso – aseguro Yoh con una amplia sonrisa.

Hao volteo a verlo con sorpresa. No tenía idea de porque hacia esto, pero ya no se podía echar para atrás. Una sonrisa se formo en su cara al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Al menos tenían una cosa en común, los dos estaban igual de locos.

* * *

Y bien, aquí esta la continuación. En verdad no sé si estuvo bien como maneje el tema pero siempre me parecio que para Yoh había sido un golpe fuerte enterarse de que su hermano era Hao y debía de destruirlo. Bueno, con esto se acaba como la introducción de la historia y ahora entraremos en todo lo que se refiere a Yoh, Hao e Yohri. ESpero les haya gustado y dejenme una crítica, sea buena o mala.

Gracias a Marionne Danita, por esperarme un año, Mitsuki Asakura, isa y kalhisto azula por sus comentarios. Este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes.

Y también te lo dedico a ti, mi Perri precioso.

Adiós ;)


	6. El primer movimiento

**6**

**El primer movimiento**

- Y entonces, Horo-Horo me lanzo una avalancha de nieve, no me acuerdo como se llama esa técnica pero es su técnica más fuerte – contaba Yoh emocionado rememorando su primera pelea y victoria en el torneo –. Yo opte por quedarme plantado ahí haciendo un escudo con mi posesión y fue ahí donde la avalancha me sepulto. Me espere un tiempo y después salí de entre la nieve atacando a Horo-Horo que de la sorpresa perdió su posesión de objetos. – se rasco la cabeza – creo que no esperaba que saliera de ahí – concluyo junto con una de sus características risas – ¿Y tú? ¿cómo fue tu primera pelea en el torneo?

Se encontraba sentado en el borde de la fuente situada en medio de un pequeño patio circular bordeado por el extenso bosque de la Aldea, por un lado del patio salía un camino que daba a las casas de la familia Asakura y la Nadiri y por otro lado salía un camino que llevaba al centro de la Aldea. Daba la idea de estar hablando solo, pues no había nadie a su alrededor, o eso parecía.

- Créeme, no quieres escuchar nada sobre eso – aseguro una voz de entre los árboles.

- Supongo que tienes razón – asintió Yoh. La verdad no tenía la intención de oír a cuantas personas había matado su hermano a lo largo de sus quince años de vida.

- ¿Y tu segunda batalla? – pregunto Hao apareciendo de entre los árboles con dos manzanas en las manos. Le aventó una a Yoh que la atrapo sin problemas. Ya era costumbre, a mitad de su reunión a Yoh le daba hambre y Hao iba a buscar manzanas, provistas por un manzano a pocos metros de distancia de ellos. Hao sabía su localización gracias a haber sido un apache hace 500 años.

- Esa fue contra Fausto y perdí – comenzó con desgano mientras Hao se sentaba en el suelo para después darle un mordisco a su manzana.

- ¿Perdiste contra Fausto? – pregunto Hao incrédulo y en tono de burla. Yoh no se inmuto por el tono, después de una semana de haber empezado a tratar a Hao, aprendió su afición a burlarse de todo y de todos. Si, hacia ya una semana que su relación con Hao había comenzado como lo que era ahora, reuniones a mitad de la noche en esa fuente, su punto de encuentro. Todos estaban al tanto de esas incursiones y sobraba denotar el gran desacuerdo de la mayoría. Yohmei ya no le dirigía la palabra a Yoh; sus padres lo trataban como siempre, en ellos no había cambio; sus amigos, a pesar de no decirle nada, no estaban de acuerdo y miraban esa relación como una bomba que en cualquier momento llegaría a explotar, por lo cual, aunque hacían hasta lo imposible para que no lo notara, permanecían despiertos hasta que regresaba a su casa sano y salvo; Amidamaru se había convertido en su sombra incapaz de moverse de su lado aunque se lo pidiera; la única tranquila con todo esto era Anna, tranquila porque de nuevo regreso a ser el mismo de antes y porque de nuevo, como siempre lo hacia, depositaba su entera confianza en él. Por otra parte sabía gracias a Hao que Irone era feliz con dicha relación, Opacho no estaba del todo seguro de ella y el Trío, sobretodo Mari, lo miraban como una amenaza a Hao, cosa que lo hacia reír, en todo caso, la amenaza en esto era Hao, no él.

- Si, pero fue mi culpa, perdí el control e intente hacer cosas que no podía hacer – explico Yoh dándole otra mordida a su manzana.

- No te imagino perdiendo el control, eso debe de ser divertido de ver – exteriorizo Hao acercándose al borde de la fuente y recargando su espalda allí a un lado de las piernas de Yoh - ¿Qué paso? Yo te hice hasta lo inimaginable y nunca perdiste el control.

- Fausto utilizo a Manta para hacerme enojar – informo Yoh con el mismo desgano, sin duda alguna no le gustaba rememorar esa batalla.

- ¿En serio a aprecias a ese humano insignificante? – inquirió Hao burlándose después de darle una mordida a su manzana.

- Manta no es un humano insignificante, es mi amigo y además está entrenando para ser shaman – soltó Yoh con enfado – y te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a referirte a él de ese modo.

- Para que te enojas, sabes sobre mi odio a los humanos y cuando sea el Shaman King me desharé de ellos – hablo Hao con simpleza. Era cierto, lo conocía, conocía su forma de pensar y aún así se enojaba con sus comentarios, no lo podía evitar.

- Pues no demostraste mucho odio cuando conociste a Irone, hasta donde sé ella era una simple "humana insignificante" – dijo Yoh con afán de molestarlo y lo consiguió. Hao se puso de pie y lo miro con rabia.

- ¡Irone jamás ha sido una humana insignificante! – alego Hao. Yoh se levanto poniéndose a su altura.

- ¡Manta tampoco! – dijo Yoh – siempre ha tenido la habilidad de ver espíritus al igual que Irone así que admite que tu odio por los humanos tiene sus ciertas excepciones.

Hao le lanzo una mirada asesina, se dio la vuelta y regreso a su casa sin decir una sola palabra. Yoh se quedo viendo por donde se había ido enojado. Era su primera pelea en una semana, ese debía de ser un record. Después de un rato metió las manos en sus bolsillos y emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa. Había metido la pata y lo sabía. Irone ya le había advertido del volátil temperamento de Hao e incluso logro evadir muy bien lo que pudieron haber sido otras tres peleas. Pero, esta vez se había metido con Manta y eso si no lo podía permitir, sin embargo, su error fue haberse metido él con Irone. Si algo aprendió a lo largo de la semana era que si alguien se atrevía a meterse con Opacho o Irone, ese alguien terminaría en el otro mundo en menos de un segundo. Lanzo un suspiro esperando poder arreglar las cosas con su inestable hermano al día siguiente.

*****

- ¿Y por qué fue la pelea? – pregunto Anna con curiosidad. No esperaba que Yoh sucumbiera tan fácilmente a los comentarios de Hao. Ambos iban caminando por uno de los pasillos de la casa para llegar al comedor.

- Le dijo a Manta "humano insignificante" – señalo Yoh con la cabeza gacha.

- Ah – dijo simplemente Anna.

- Y yo le dije que Irone también fue una "humana insignificante" – añadió Yoh.

- Eso estuvo mal – acepto Anna – cualquiera sabe que no puedes usar a Irone en su contra. Se nota a diez kilómetros que la adora.

- ¿La adora? – pregunto Yoh sin entender. Anna giro los ojos, su prometido era lento para esos temas.

- Es especial para él, la quiere, la ama – puntualizo Anna esperando que eso le explicara a Yoh su error pero al ver la cara de desconcierto del muchacho puntualizo mejor – son novios.

- ¡¿Novios?! – salto sorprendido Yoh. Es cierto, lo había notado, sobretodo cuando estaban juntos, Hao no lo denotaba tanto, pero Irone solía abrazarlo e incluso darle besos en la mejilla. Pero de eso a que fueran novios - ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Irone te lo dijo?

- No, pero es de suponerse – indico Anna prosiguiendo su camino rumbo al comedor. Yoh la siguió sin dejar de pensar en el tema, no sabía porque, pero la idea de que Hao e Irone fueran novios, muy en el fondo, no le agradaba. Entraron al comedor donde ya estaba la mayoría desayunando (solo sus padres no estaban). Fueron recibidos por los "buenos días" de todos los presentes y la salida inmediata del lugar de Yohmei Asakura. – Cuando dejara de comportarse como un niño pequeño.

- No le digas así, Anna, solo está enojado conmigo – lo defendió Yoh acercándose a la mesa y sentándose al lado de Manta.

- ¿Y qué tal te fue a noche? – pregunto Manta con curiosidad ganando la atención de todos. Cada día era uno nuevo el encargado de hacer la misma pregunta y a Yoh le parecía que todos esperaban que su respuesta fuera el final de sus reuniones con Hao.

- Nos peleamos – respondió Yoh. No le sorprendió ver ciertas sonrisas escondidas en algunas caras.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Manta con interés.

- Diferencias de pensamientos – resumió Yoh sirviéndose el desayuno.

- Espero que con eso ya dejes en paz todo esto – exteriorizo Lyserg los pensamientos de sus demás amigos.

- No creo – aseguro Yoh con una sonrisa al tiempo que comenzaba a comer.

Todos lo vieron con cara de decepción. Después de desayunar, Yoh, Manta, Riu y Lyserg se prepararon para el entrenamiento.

- Bien, a partir de hoy su entrenamiento cambiara – anuncio Anna una vez que todos estuvieran afuera en el camino enfrente de la casa. Los cuatro se miraron entre si con un mal presentimiento. Por suerte, Lyserg había aprendido a temer a los entrenamientos de Anna. – Ahora no solo correrán por el camino hasta la fuente sino que le darán una vuelta entera a la Aldea completa.

Los cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta comenzando a temer.

- Pero, Anna, no crees que es excesivo, la Aldea es muy grande – hablo Yoh. En ese instante y sin que nadie pudiera explicarse porque, Yoh termino en el suelo agarrándose una parte de la cabeza.

- Hazle caso a Anna, sino te haces más fuerte jamás podré hacerme de tu alma – dijo Hao divertido. Había aparecido de repente enfrente de los chicos junto a Opacho e Irone, los tres subidos cada uno en una especie de transporte creado por su over soul.

- Oye, eso me dolió – se quejo Yoh sobándose la parte afectada. Hao se rió.

- Ese era el punto – señalo Hao alejándose del lugar seguido por Opacho que también se reía.

- No le hagas caso, es su forma de descargar su enojo – dijo Irone mientras Yoh se levantaba.

- ¿Sigue enojado? – pregunto Yoh.

- ¿En serio te interesa saberlo?, ¿acaso no lo oíste?, te dijo que quería tu alma, de nuevo – exclamo Lyserg incrédulo de la actitud de Yoh.

- Solo bromeaba, no necesita mi alma para ser más fuerte – trato de tranquilizar Yoh.

- Y tú le creíste – soltó Lyserg exasperado.

- Pues a mi me pareció que no bromeaba – apoyo Riu a Lyserg.

- Me lo dijo cuando peleamos frente a los Grandes Espíritus, mi alma le es inútil, Manta estuvo de testigo – aseguro Yoh. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el nombrado, éste simplemente asintió en acuerdo.

- Bien, pero cundo de nuevo te trague ni creas que volveré a pelear para salvarte – saltó Lyserg para después comenzar a correr.

- No, tú pelearas para acabarlo – puntualizo Irone viendo a Lyserg. Éste hizo caso omiso a este comentario y siguió su camino – Bueno, nos vemos, debo de ir con Hao y Opacho. – informo Irone regresando su mirada a los demás – No te preocupes, Yoh, creo que con ese zape ya se le bajo el enojo.

- Para asegurarnos, podrías llevarlo al restaurante donde trabaja Silver, yo iré cuando termine de entrenar – le pidió Yoh.

- Claro – aceptó Irone con una gran sonrisa. Yoh no podía explicar lo que le provocaban las sonrisas de Irone, desde muy pequeño eran algo especial para él, le hacían sentir cosas inexplicables, como si, alguna vez, esas sonrisas hubieran sido suyas y solo suyas; empezó a suponer que por eso no le agradaba la idea de que ella y Hao fueran novios. Aunque, también debía de admitirlo, no podía sentir nada por Irone más que un cariño de amigos. Entonces… ¿por qué le desagradaba la idea de ella y Hao juntos?

Irone emprendió el camino trazado por Hao y Opacho seguida de la mirada de los presentes.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Anna causando un escalofrío general. Los tres comenzaron a correr de inmediato ante esto. La muchacha se quedo viéndolos por un momento antes de comenzar a caminar con rumbo a la casa de junto. Ya era parte de su rutina, siempre iba a esa misma hora a visitar a su maestra, la cual, desde su improvisado rescate una semana atrás, había adoptado la casa Nadiri como su nuevo hogar. Llego hasta la puerta de la casa y toco tres veces. Espero unos segundos antes de que Mari abriera la puerta. Siempre era recibida por una mirada de frialdad de parte de esa niña, por supuesto, ella no se quedaba atrás. Mari la dejo entrar y cerrando la puerta tras de si ambas se dirigieron al comedor. Ahí se encontraba la maestra Kino tomando su ya acostumbrado té mientras observaba como Mati y Kanna movían un sillón a otra parte de la sala – Buenos días, maestra – saludo.

- Buenos días, Anna – regreso el saludo girando la cabeza para observar a su estudiante favorita. Mari se sentó a la mesa a seguir con su tarea del día, ordenar lo que parecía ser un sin número de recetas para cocina. Cada día la encontraba arreglando algo diferente.

- Buenos días – saludo Anna al resto del Trío.

- Hola – saludaron ambas casi sin aliento.

- Déjenlo ahí – indicó Kino a lo que Mati y Kanna dejaron caer el sillón – Ahora vayamos con el otro. – ambas lanzaron un resoplido mientras se dirigían al otro sillón. En menos de una semana, Kino había logrado ganarse el respeto de todos los habitantes de la casa gracias a sus grandes conocimientos en shamanismo. Prácticamente el trío la había adoptado como su maestra también.

- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Anna viendo a las chicas mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto a Kino.

- Cambian la posición de los muebles para que la energía fluya de mejor manera – explico Kino, miro a Anna y pregunto – ¿paso algo entre Yoh y Hao anoche?

- Se pelearon, Hao insulto a Manta e Yoh se la regreso con Irone – resumió Anna con aburrimiento – Era de esperarse.

- Yoh es bastante inteligente para zafarse de las peleas, no debió de seguirle la corriente a Hao – puntualizo Kino.

- Me pregunto si todo esto será lo correcto – exteriorizo Anna.

- No eres la única – señalo Kino mientras señalaba con disimulo a Mari, la cual parecía no estar escuchando su conversación.

*****

Ya era la hora de la comida cuando Yoh, Manta, Riu y Lyserg terminaron con su entrenamiento y, tal como había quedado con Irone, Yoh se dispuso a ir al restaurante donde trabajaba Silver para encontrarse con Hao, no sin antes intentar algo… invitar a sus amigos.

- ¡Olvídalo, Yoh! – negó rotundamente Horo-Horo.

- Pero… - comenzó Yoh.

- El hecho de que tú y Hao sean "amigos" no significa que nosotros también tengamos que serlo – especifico Len intentando ponerle un punto final a esa discusión.

- Oh, vamos, chicos, yo no les estoy pidiendo que sean amigos de Hao, solo quiero que se conozcan, Hao no es tan malo cuando lo conoces – argumento Yoh. Desde hacia una semana sentía como si estuviera viviendo una doble vida, por una parte estaba su vida normal en la que tenía a sus amigos y por otra parte estaba esa vida nueva en la que era amigo de Hao; sentía un gran deseo de que ambas vidas fueran una sola, además, como lo había dicho, una vez conocido bien, Hao no era tan malo. Era cierto que era imposible hacerlo cambiar en su forma de pensar, pero fuera de eso, durante la última semana había conocido a un Hao al cual hubiera jurado hace meses no existía. Era un Hao tranquilo, en cierta forma alegre e incluso divertido. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la infaltable existencia de cierta chispa de tristeza y melancolía en su mirada. Durante esa semana logro enterarse de cómo Hao había conocido a cada uno de sus seguidores, aunque aún era un misterio para él como conoció a Irone y al Trío; también supo sobre cada lugar visitado en su vida y lo que le pareció mucho más interesante, como había sobrevivido siendo un pequeño bebé, ya que fue cuidado por el Espíritu de Fuego hasta que fue capaz de valerse por si mismo. Por su parte, Hao ahora conocía con lujo de detalles la vida de Yoh, desde el hecho de estar siempre solo y abandonado por los chicos de la escuela que le temían y también por sus padres, hasta como conoció a Anna y como los comprometieron, y últimamente, o por lo menos anoche, le contó su entrada al Torneo, su primera batalla y parte de la segunda. En cuanto al Torneo, Hao opto por saltarse ese tema a petición de él, pues no tenía ganas de saber a cuantos había matado hasta ahora.

- No, solo es un asesino despiadado – puntualizo Lyserg con ese tono lleno de rencor – No sé ustedes, pero yo no pienso acercarme a Hao, ni hoy, ni nunca. – Y dicho esto, salio con rumbo al patio para seguir entrenado.

- ¿Qué jamás se cansa? – pregunto un sorprendido Chocolove siguiendo con la mirada a Lyserg.

- Déjalos, Yoh, si no tienen los pantalones para sentarse a la misma mesa que Hao de nuevo, ese no es tu problema – soltó Anna, hiriendo a más de uno en el orgullo.

- ¿Y tú qué, acaso piensas ir? – pregunto Horo-Horo sin medir el tono de su voz. Acto seguido, Horo-Horo se encontraba en el suelo con Manta encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que usar a mi? – se lamento Manta desde su posición.

- Por supuesto, aún tengo cosas que hablar con Irone – respondió Anna para después salir con rumbo a la puerta de la casa.

- Bueno, entonces iremos Anna y yo – acepto Yoh con desilusión – Nos vemos.

Yoh camino hasta la puerta donde ya lo esperaba Anna con una bolsa al hombro. Ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron con rumbo a la Aldea.

- Supongo que les pido demasiado – pensó en voz alta a la mitad del camino.

- Supongo – respondió simplemente Anna sin verlo.

- Es solo que me gustaría que lo conocieran, en serio no es tan malo como aparenta ser – explico Yoh con la cabeza gacha.

- Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de eso, a menos de que te mate en alguna de sus peleas – dijo Anna tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, logrando una sonrisa de su parte.

- Tienes razón – apoyo Yoh. – Gracias.

- ¿Por? – pregunto Anna.

- Por siempre apoyarme – respondió Yoh. Anna no dijo nada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino hasta la Aldea, silencio roto por algunos pasos que se acercaban a ellos.

- ¡Yoh! – se oyó gritar a la voz de Horo-Horo. Yoh se detuvo y giro la cabeza para ver a sus amigos, exceptuando a Lyserg, alcanzarlos. Anna por su parte siguió caminado como si nada.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos? – pregunto Yoh sorprendido de verlos ahí a todos.

- Manta nos hizo darnos cuenta de que no vas a dejar esto de Hao pronto, así que no podemos negarnos a apoyarte al menos un poco – explico Len con los brazos cruzados.

- No vamos a decir que nos gusta la idea de estar cerca de Hao, pero si tú eres feliz con ello pues lo intentaremos – añadió Horo-Horo.

- Excepto, Lyserg, él dijo que primero muerto a estar cerca de Hao – hablo Riu con cierto pesar.

- Lo entiendo – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa – En ese caso, vamos.

Llegaron en poco tiempo al restaurante, el cual sorprendentemente, estaba vacío por primera vez desde que habían conocido aquel lugar. Entraron al restaurante y localizaron a Hao sentado en una de las mesas con vista al exterior y enfrente de él estaba Opacho. Yoh se acerco a la mesa junto con Anna, para después ser seguidos por los demás.

- Hola – saludo Yoh al llegar a la mesa.

- Hola – saludo Hao viendo a Manta, Len, Horo-Horo, Riu, Chocolove, Fausto, Elisa y Tamao con cierta sorpresa. – No sabía que era una reunión.

- Bueno, yo les pedí que vinieran – dijo Yoh poniéndose una mano en la nuca. Hao se encogió de hombros.

- Además no hemos comido – argumento Horo-Horo, siendo apoyado por la mayoría.

- ¿Y se van a quedar ahí parados? – pregunto Hao con diversión.

- Suelen quedarse estáticos como si no tuvieran cerebro – expuso Anna, que ya estaba sentada en una mesa al lado y veía el menú.

- ¡Oye! – exclamaron Len, Horo-Horo y Chocolove.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Anna lanzándoles una mirada asesina a lo que los tres prefirieron no responder.

- ¿Por qué te sientas ahí, Anna? – pregunto Yoh

- No cabemos todos en una mesa – respondió Anna. Acto reflejo de este comentario fue el movimiento rápido de Tamao, Fausto y Elisa para ocupar su lugar en la misma mesa de Anna. Los demás se sentaron a la mesa en el lado donde estaba Opacho. Fue entonces que Yoh noto algo que no le agrado para nada: Irone estaba acostada sobre el asiento donde Hao se encontraba sentado y su cabeza recargada en las piernas de éste. Se sentó algo molesto y no entendía porque.

- Lamento lo de anoche – se disculpo Hao sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluso a Yoh – Ya debería de haber entendido tu inexplicable amor a la raza humana.

- Yo también lo lamento – dijo Yoh, ahora todos lo veían a él – Ya debería de estar acostumbrado a tus comentarios.

- Consejo, nunca te acostumbres – sugirió Hao – si lo hicieras esto se volvería bastante tedioso.

- Creo que tienes razón – acepto Yoh soltando una de sus características risas.

- Hola, chicos – saludo Silver llegando a la mesa con un plato hondo lleno de fruta con crema chantilli y una cereza encima.

- Hola – saludaron todos al unísono.

- Aquí está tu orden, Irone – anunció Silver dejando el plato encima de la mesa. Con la velocidad de un rayo y asustando a la mayoría que no habían notado su presencia, Irone se levanto, cogió su tenedor y comenzó a comer.

- Gracias, Silver – agradeció Irone con una sonrisa.

- De nada – soltó Silver algo sorprendido, giro su mirada hacia los demás y saco una pequeña libreta – Se les ofrece algo.

- Por supuesto – hablo primero la voz de Anna. Silver se giro para encararla y ésta le dicto su orden con una serie de especificaciones que dejaron a todos boquiabiertos, exceptuando a Yoh, Manta y Hao; Yoh y Manta porque estaban acostumbrados y Hao porque se estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír por las caras de todos. Después de Anna, los demás pidieron su orden.

- Me alegro de verlos aquí – soltó Irone una vez que Silver se fue. Se puso de pie y se cambio a la otra mesa sentándose al lado de Anna para comenzar una plática con ella. Yoh y Manta se pasaron al otro asiento para dejar a sus amigos más espacio.

- Debo admitirlo, no me esperaba que accedieran a un capricho de Yoh así como así – comenzó Hao con sinceridad en la voz.

- Yo tampoco – apoyo Yoh.

- Nos dimos cuenta de que esto va para largo y lo mejor es llevar la fiesta en paz – hablo Len como emisario de los demás.

- Esa es una buena decisión aunque peligrosa, ¿quién les dice que mi plan no es ganarme la confianza de Yoh, desaparecer su alma e ir detrás de los Grandes Espíritus? – inquirió Hao con curiosidad.

- También por eso estamos aquí – añadió Len – no creemos en ti, Hao, aunque Yoh si lo haga.

- Len – dijo Yoh.

- Déjalo, es mejor así, no es bueno confiar en el enemigo – aseguro Hao – tanto para ti como para ellos es mejor no confiar en mí. Suelo dejarme llevar por mi ambición de poder.

- Y en dado caso, unos buenos golpes son la mejor forma para bajarte los humos – puntualizo Irone desde la otra mesa.

- Exacto – apoyo Opacho con una sonrisa.

- Ahora se ponen a su favor, muchas gracias – dijo Hao cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya hiciste muchos destrozos por aquí – puntualizo Irone – además, dudo que quieras perder a Yoh – Todos giraron la cabeza para ver a Hao, sobre todo Yoh, pero este no se inmuto con dicho comentario – debes de admitir que lo quieres – Hao abrió los ojos ante eso y volteo la mirada, causando una reacción general de incredulidad y por parte de Yoh una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Esto de tener hermanos es un fastidio – opino Hao sin ver a los demás.

- Y hablando de hermanos, Horo-Horo, ¿Y Pilika? – pregunto Manta con curiosidad. Llevaban una semana ahí y la peliazul no había dado señales de vida.

- No la nombres que la invocas – salto Horo-Horo con el miedo pintado en la cara – ella no sabe nada de que el Torneo va a continuar.

- ¿Y con qué tonta escusa te saliste de tu casa? – pregunto Len interesado.

- Le dije que iba a hacer un viaje de entrenamiento – respondió Horo-Horo.

- ¿Y se la creyó? – pregunto sorprendido Len.

- Espero – pensó en voz alta Horo-Horo.

- Pobre Pilika, no es justo que la engañes de esa manera – indicó Manta.

- Lo que no es justo son sus interminables entrenamientos – argumento Horo-Horo.

- Hablando del rey de Roma – dijo Anna al tiempo que se oía como la puerta del establecimiento se abría. Horo-Horo palideció por completo y se preparo para la paliza de su vida, la cual, jamás llego. Giro la cabeza y vio que la persona responsable de dicho ruido fue Lyserg, el cual, sin ver hacia los demás se sentó en la barra del lugar. Al instante las carcajadas de todos se escucharon explotar en ambas mesas, exceptuando a Anna, fastidiada con tanto ruido pero satisfecha por su logro.

- ¡No se rían! – exigió Horo-Horo completamente rojo sin lograr el silencio de sus acompañantes. Y para callarlos, sobre todo a Len que era el que con más ganas reía arremetió - ¿Y tú qué?, no veo a Jun por aquí – Len se callo de inmediato y giro la mirada. Todos se callaron esperando la respuesta del chino.

- Seguramente ira llegando dentro de algunas semanas – respondió Len con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

- Que bien, me encantara conocerlas a las dos – salto Irone poniéndose de pie. – Ahora vuelvo – le dijo a Anna antes de dirigirse hacia la barra, justo donde estaba Lyserg, ante la mirada fija de todos los presentes. Por acto reflejo, Yoh miro a Hao notando un cambio de humor en el shaman de fuego, que veía a los dos, o más bien a Lyserg, con ganas de matarlo. Y no fue el único en notarlo. De repente todos comenzaron a sudar frío en espera de que Hao se pusiera de pie y comenzara algún tipo de enfrentamiento. Por suerte, justo en ese momento llego Silver con sus órdenes distrayendo un poco a Hao.

Mientras tanto, en la barra…

- Hola – saludo Irone sentándose al lado de Lyserg. Éste la volteo a ver extrañado.

- Hola – regreso el saludo algo inseguro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan alejado de todos? – pregunto Irone como si no fuera una respuesta obvia.

- No pienso estar cerca de Hao – respondió Lyserg entrecerrando los ojos.

- Ya veo – dijo Irone - ¿ya comiste?

- Si – respondió Lyserg.

- Y si ya comiste y no te gusta estar cerca de Hao, entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? – inquirió Irone con una sonrisa que aturdió a Lyserg por un momento.

- La casa se sentía muy vacía – explico simplemente dejando de verla.

- No te gusta estar solo, ¿verdad? – aventuro Irone. Lyserg la miro de nuevo. No entendía porque, pero la presencia de Irone lo hacia sentir en cierto modo bien – Parece que se llevan bien – dijo mirando hacia a un lado de Lyserg. Lyserg giro la cabeza y vio a Morphin y Eritrea hablando animadamente. - ¡Tengo una idea! – exclamo obteniendo de nuevo la atención del peliverde – Me gusta pasear y comprar recuerdos de todos los lugares que visito, pero no he podido hacerlo con todo eso de los "amigos" de Hao y ahora que tengo tiempo me gustaría conocer la Aldea; el problema es que a Hao no le gusta dejarme sola por ahí, pero ni a él, ni a las chicas, ni a Opacho les gusta ir de compras, así que se me ocurrió algo.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Lyserg teniendo una idea de hacia donde iba esto.

- ¿Me acompañarías a conocer la Aldea?, tú ya la conoces y podrías guiarme – pidió Irone juntando sus manos en forma de suplica – Por supuesto no iríamos solos, pienso invitar a Anna y a Tamao y te prometo que no habrá nada de Hao.

Lyserg miro a Irone con cierta sorpresa. Se lo esperaba, pero no pensó que realmente se lo pidiera y mucho más importante, ¿por qué le pedía a él, la personas con más deseos de acabar con Hao en el mundo, que la acompañara a pasear?

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Lyserg desconcertado.

- Porque me gusta hacer amigos nuevos – respondió simplemente la muchacha con una esplendida sonrisa en su boca. Lyserg se le quedo viendo por un momento. Una parte de él le decía que no aceptara la propuesta, pero otra que si lo hiciera.

- Está bien – aceptó Lyserg con ciertas reservas.

- Genial, solo déjame decirle a Anna y Tamao y nos vamos – salto Irone alegre para después regresar a su mesa.

Lyserg se quedo en la mesa pensando en si había tomado la mejor decisión. Por su parte, en la mesa de Yoh ya se había entablado una conversación con relación al Torneo. Pero lo más interesante, es que todos parecían haber bajado por completo la guardia ante Hao, pues platicaban con él como si se tratara de cualquier persona; tal vez Yoh tuviera razón, y Hao no era tan malo como lo aparentaba. Sin embargo, algo les hacía recordar con quien hablaban: la mirada asesina que Hao mandaba de vez en cuando en dirección a Lyserg e Irone. Por suerte, la chica regreso a su mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Anna, Tamao, ¿quieren venir a pasear? – preguntó Irone con entusiasmo.

- Claro, señorita – acepto Tamao con alegría. Anna simplemente asintió y siguió comiendo.

- ¿A dónde van a ir? – pregunto Hao con un tono de voz que hizo a todos temer. Irone lo miro.

- Vamos a ir a pasear por ahí, quiero ver las tiendas de recuerdos – enteró Irone tranquilamente.

- ¿Las tres solas? – pregunto Hao, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. No solía hacerlo y menos con Irone, pero había utilizado su reishi para oír toda la conversación entre ella y Lyserg.

- No, Lyserg también viene – respondió Irone como si nada - ¿Me prestas dinero?

- Opacho – lo llamó Hao, a lo que el pequeño saco un monedero de entre sus ropas y se lo entrego a Irone. Ésta cogió un poco de dinero de ahí y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Anna, para esperar a que ella y Tamao terminaran de comer.

Una vez que ambas chicas terminaran de comer, quince minutos después, los cuatro se fueron a pasear, bajo la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes y la mirada asesina de Hao. Una vez más la platica se centro en el Torneo, aunque Hao dejo de participar. Mientras tanto, en una de las tantas tiendas de artesanías de la Aldea…

- ¡Mira esto, es hermoso! – exclamo Irone viendo una pared tapizada de llaveros de diferente figura. Tamao se encontraba a su lado y ambas no paraban de elogiar la increíble habilidad artesanal de los apaches. Por su parte, Lyserg se encontraba recostado sobre una de las paredes y no dejaba de ver a Irone como si de un enigma se tratara. Anna miraba unos figurines puestos en un estante cerca de donde Lyserg estaba.

- ¿Y vas a participar en el Torneo? – pregunto Anna al aire sin dejar de ver los figurines.

- No, no le veo la necesidad, aunque Hao quiere que participe – respondió Irone cogiendo uno de los llaveros, tenía la forma de una pluma.

- Perdone la pregunta, señorita Irone, pero, ¿por qué no le interesa entrar en el Torneo? – pregunto Tamao con curiosidad – la mayoría de los shamanes sueñan con convertirse en el Shaman King.

- Te equivocas, Tamao – corrigió Irone – esta no es una lucha para convertirse en el Shaman King, es una lucha para hacer realidad sus sueños. Todos quieren ganar no por el título, sino por la posibilidad de hacer realidad sus sueños. Eso es lo que los motiva hacia adelante, hacia el triunfo. No puedes entrar a una lucha de sueños si no tienes uno propio, simplemente sería una tontería pues desde ese instante ya estarías en desventaja. No tienes idea de lo que un simple deseo puede llegar a hacer en ti, es una fuerza increíble. Por eso no me interesa entrar en el Torneo, porque no tengo ningún sueño que cumplir, mi vida está bien como lo está ahora y no podría pedir nada más.

- Parece que eres la única que piensa así, por lo menos en tu equipo – dijo Anna – tanto el Trío, como Opacho luchan por el sueño de Hao, no por uno propio.

- ¿Eso crees? – pregunto Irone con cierto dejo de misterio.

La plática hubiera continuado si la atención de Anna no hubiera sido capturada por una curiosa pareja que entro en la tienda. Eran esas dos chicas que habían visto el día de su llegada, la nombrada Serpiente y su acompañante, la chica de googles. Las dos se dirigieron al mostrador.

- Disculpe – llamó Serpiente a uno de los dependientes con esa voz susurrante ya conocida. El dependiente se acerco a ella.

- Si, señorita, ¿qué necesitas? – saludo el dependiente.

- Me preguntaba si tenía parecidas a esta en color blanco – indicó Serpiente dejando una pequeña cosa en el mostrador. Ninguno pudo ver de qué se trataba.

- Si, aquí tenemos – asintió el hombre.

- En ese caso me gustaría comprar 1500 – pidió Serpiente. El dependiente la vio con extrañeza.

- ¿1500? – pregunto con cierta reserva.

- 1500 – repitió Serpiente.

- Por supuesto, solo espéreme un momento – dijo el dependiente. Se acerco a dos de sus compañeros, los tres vieron a las dos muchachas con extrañeza para después salir en busca de lo pedido, quedándose solo un apache a cargo de la tienda.

- ¿Cuál te gusto? – pregunto Anna apareciendo de repente al lado de Irone. Ésta y Tamao dieron un respingo.

- Este – señalo Irone mostrando el llavero en forma de pluma.

- Bien – dijo Anna cogiendo el llavero de manos de Irone. Cogió otros dos y se dirigió al mostrador dejándolos sobre éste – Compró estos tres.

El apache faltante se acerco a Anna, le hizo la cuenta, ésta pago y se encamino a la salida dándoles una señal general a los otros tres para que la siguieran. Salieron de la tienda y caminaron de regreso al restaurante.

- Era una cuenta – explico Anna – de color azul, especial para hacer rosarios.

- ¿Una cuenta? ¿Pidieron 1500 cuentas? – inquirió Irone sin entender - ¿Par qué necesitarían… 1500… cuentas?

Al instante la idea se hizo general en la mente de los cuatro. Caminaron a un más deprisa al restaurante listos para ver la reacción de los demás.

- ¿1500 cuentas?, ¿para qué alguien necesitaría 1500 cuentas? – pregunto curioso Horo-Horo – me parece un desperdicio de dinero.

- No es un desperdicio si sabes como usarlo – aseguro Hao. Su mente estaba maquilando ideas completamente ridículas. Era obvio para que usarían 1500 cuentas blancas, especiales para hacer rosarios. E incluso ahora todo llegaba a tener sentido, la desaparición de la cuenta principal del rosario de los 1080, el inexplicable estado en que habían encontrado a Kino el día de su rescate y la reacción sucedida a él y a Yoh días atrás a cusa del conjuro "Rayos del cielo". Pero, a la vez, todo parecía no tener ningún sentido: estaba seguro de que esas dos chicas descritas por Anna no eran la mente maestra detrás de todo eso, sin embargo, la única mente maestra capaz de llevar a cabo todo esto estaba muerta y enterrada cinco metros bajo tierra, incluso dudaba que sus restos todavía existieran. Era imposible que Yohri Asakura estuviera detrás de todo esto y aún así era lo más probable.

- Alguien quiere reconstruir el rosario de los 1080 – puntualizo Yoh exteriorizando el pensamiento de la mayoría.

- Pero no hay nadie capaz de hacer eso, ¿o si? – pregunto Manta – digo, además de la señor Kino y Anna.

- La construcción de ese rosario, sus poderes y todo detrás de él es un secreto guardado a piedra y lodo por la familia Asakura, con seguridad Yohri se encargo de que solo una de sus aprendices, la de más confianza y por no decir perteneciente a la familia Asakura lo supiera y de ese modo se debió de haber pasado ese conocimiento de generación en generación – aposto Hao.

- En ese caso, si solo Anna y mi abuela saben hacerlo, ¿cómo podría alguien más saberlo? – pregunto Yoh.

- No lo sé – indico Hao. Y era cierto, por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea de hacia donde llevaba todo esto.

*****

Estaba sentando en la orilla de la fuente como cada noche, aunque dudaba ver esa noche a Hao. Ya estaba retrasado media hora. Seguramente seguía enojado. Se puso de pie se sacudió el polvo y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando fue detenido por la voz de su hermano.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Hao con curiosidad.

- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo Yoh sentándose de nuevo.

- Estaba hablando con Kino sobre el rosario – informo Hao sentándose al lado de su hermano – al parecer los dos llegamos a la misma imposible conclusión.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Yoh.

- Creemos que Yohri puede estar detrás de todo – respondió Hao – pero eso es imposible. Yohri murió hace 500 años y no la creo tan loca como para regresar para intentar matarme de nuevo.

- Tal vez si regreso – pensó Yoh en voz alta.

- Puede ser – acepto Hao – aunque eso cambiaría muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto Yoh. Hao no le respondió, simplemente se quedo viendo al suelo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio largo rato.

- No recuerdo como morí – declaro Hao con cierta pesadumbre en su voz. Yoh lo miro incrédulo, ¿podía recordar los mil años de existencia de Hao Asakura y no podía recordar su muerte? – recuerdo que hace mil años morí a causa de una extraña enfermedad, pero hace 500, cuando me mato Yohri, no puedo recordarlo.

- ¿Entonces como sabes qué ella te mato? – pregunto Yoh.

- Es extraño, como una escena a la que le faltan cachos – dijo Hao – recuerdo haber ido a la mansión de los Asakura muy agitado, como si de eso dependiera algo, pero no sé qué, después recuerdo haber peleado contra Yohri y lo siguiente que recuerdo es a mi con cuatro hoyos en el cuerpo, sangrando y a Yohri enfrente de mi. Le digo algo y después ya no recuerdo nada más.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto Yoh con interés. Si era lo mismo de su sueño entonces podía decir que recordaba lo único que Hao era incapaz de recordar.

- "Aún no te has librado de mi, tonta" – respondió Hao. Yoh abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido. Hao noto esto y lo miro con extrañeza.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – pregunto Hao.

- Creo que yo si recuerdo como morimos hacemos 500 años – explico Yoh. A continuación y ante la atenta mirada de Hao comenzó a relatar su sueño con lujo de detalles. Al final Hao lo miraba con cara de "este está loco".

- Puedo asegurarte que eso fue solo un sueño – se precipito Hao poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Por qué?, tal vez sea la verdad – indico Yoh.

- Es imposible, yo no recuerdo haber conocido jamás a alguien parecida a Irone, ni hace 500 años ni hace 1000, y mucho menos recuerdo haber sentido algo tan fuerte por una persona como para haber dado mi vida por ella – aseguro Hao con cierto dejo de escepticismo – solo fue un sueño, aunque concuerde muy bien, solo fue un sueño.

- O tal vez no – repitió Yoh. Hao giro los ojos y cambio el tema, no quería seguir discutiendo sobre algo completamente irracional.

*****

- Hay cuatro guardias en la entrada y dos más en las celdas – informo Serpiente después de recibir dicho informe de una de sus queridas espíritus acompañantes.

- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? – pregunto Bomba viendo la entrada a la cárcel de la Aldea Apache.

- Puedo dejarlos inconcientes – propuso Serpiente mientras una de sus pulseras se convertía en una serpiente y bajaba por el brazo de su ama.

- No crees que sería muy extraño eso – puntualizo Zack – míralo de este modo, la anciana quedo inconciente a causa de una mordedura de serpiente, ¿no crees que si ven una mordedura igual en cada uno de esos soldados van a comenzar a sospechar?, además tú misma dijiste que esa chica se notaba extraña cuando se acerco a ustedes en la tienda. Es mejor no arriesgarnos.

- ¿Y qué propones, sabelotodo? – salto Serpiente contrariada. Odiaba que la contradijeran pero sus fundamentos eran buenos.

- Yo me encargo de ellos – respondió simplemente - ¡Verut!

Un colguije en su cuello se encendió al igual que sus ojos al mencionar esa palabra. El muchacho vio en dirección a los guardias. En cuestión de segundos estos cayeron al suelo. El chico regreso a su estado normal y miro a Serpiente con autosuficiencia.

- No creas la última maravilla, psíquico de cuarta – hablo Serpiente encaminándose a la entrada.

- Seré de cuarta pero por lo menos no dejo marcas en mis enemigos – puntualizo Zack sin dejar de sonreír siguiendo a Serpiente al igual que Bomba.

Los tres pasaron a los guardias aparentemente dormidos. Bomba puso una pequeña cuenta en la cerradura de la puerta, pasaron segundos antes de que la cerradura explotara en mil pedazos y la puerta se abriera para ellos. Entraron y caminaron como si nada a través de las celdas de la prisión hasta llegar a una en particular. Ahí se encontraban los que en viejos tiempos se llamaban amigos de Hao Asakura: Laquis, Turbine, Zing Chang y Peyote. Los cuatro dormían tranquilamente. Serpiente pateó la reja provocando un fuerte estruendo que despertó a los cuatro hombres de inmediato.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Laquis confundido y a la defensiva.

- Mi nombre es Serpiente, ella es Bomba y el Zack – respondió Serpiente recargándose en la reja y con una sonrisa de malicia de oreja a oreja continuo – mi jefa quiere proponerles algo.

Los cuatro se miraron entre si para después escuchar la propuesta de la muchacha.

*****

- Nos sorprende que aún sigas vivo, Lyserg – soltó de repente Horo-Horo durante el desayuno.

- Cierto, esperábamos tener que preparar tú funeral hoy – añadió Len con diversión.

- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Lyserg sin entender.

- ¿Acaso no te dite cuenta? – inquirió Chocolove siguiéndole el juego a sus amigos.

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? – pregunto Lyserg aún sin entenderlos.

- No es bueno meterte con la novia de Hao Asakura – puntualizo Horo-Horo.

- ¿La novia? – pregunto Lyserg aún sin captar la idea.

- Ay, por favor, Lyserg, no te diste cuenta de la mirada asesina que te puso Hao cuando Irone se fue a hablar contigo y cuando salieron juntos del restaurante – indico Horo-Horo exasperado de la poca cooperación de Lyserg.

- Yo no sabía que Irone era la novia de Hao – clarifico Lyserg con cierta tristeza. No sabía porque, pero enterarse de eso lo había entristecido de una manera inexplicable. – y tampoco fue yo quien pidió su atención, ella se me acerco.

- Pues ahora puedes estar seguro de que el odio que sientes por Hao es mutuo – dijo Len.

Yoh oía la plática como si se estuviera llevando a kilómetros de ahí. Su mente estaba a kilómetros de ahí, implantada en ese sueño que era incapaz de olvidar. ¿Y si no era solo un sueño? ¿Y si en verdad había ocurrido? ¿Y si Irone no solo había existido en esta época, sino también hace 500 años? Pero la actitud de Hao le hacia pensar lo contrario. Si Irone hubiera existido, Hao la recordaría y, mucho más importante, si ella hubiera sido la razón de su muerte hace 500 años, Hao evitaría cualquier cercanía o vinculo con ella. De eso podía estar seguro. Pero eso no lo hacía desistir en pensar que ese sueño era más que eso, un sueño.

*****

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – inquirió Hao desde el umbral de la puerta del baño. La chica se encontraba peinando su largo cabello enfrente del espejo y vio de reojo a Hao.

- Para qué preguntas si sabes que si – respondió Irone sin dejar su tarea.

- Tú… bueno… ¿tienes recuerdos de otras vidas? – pregunto finalmente maldiciendo en su mente a su hermano. Era una estupidez pero había logrado sembrarle la duda.

- ¿Recuerdos de otras vidas? – repitió Irone sin entender la pregunta de Hao - ¿Por qué tendría recuerdos de otra vida?, hasta dónde sé solo he vivido una vida, no soy como tú que transmigras cada 500 años.

Hao no respondió ante eso, Irone tenía razón, incluso se sentía bastante tonto al preguntárselo. Irone termino de peinarse con su característico chongo y miró a Hao con cierta extrañeza. Fue un instante, tan solo un momento, en cuanto lo vio, una horrible opresión se hizo dueña de su pecho y al mismo tiempo pequeñas punzadas de dolor se cernieron en su cabeza. Solo un instante, solo un momento, en el que sintió la extraña sensación de gritarle a Hao que si, que tenía recuerdos de una vida pasada, una vida pasada inexistente para ella pues la realidad era que no recordaba nada de otra vida además de la que llevaba 15 años viviendo.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? – pregunto Irone agarrándose la cabeza para tratar de parar las punzadas de dolor.

- Tonterías – respondió Hao sonriéndole para después dejarla sola.

Se quedo viendo el lugar donde Hao había estado recargado. Poco a poco las punzadas desaparecieron, así como la opresión. Se miró al espejo. Tal vez fuera por su reciente dolor de cabeza o por el hecho de que necesitaba desayunar algo, pero, por un segundo, pudo jurar que la mirada que le devolvió el espejo no era la suya, era una mirada triste, apagada, acabada; por un segundo, pudo jurar que esa en el espejo no era ella.

*****

- No cabe duda de que los apaches han conseguido progresar en 500 años, aunque siguen siendo los mismos ridículos apegados a los deseos de sus Grandes Espíritus – Yohri hablaba con su espíritu acompañante. Ambas estaban en el restaurante de la Aldea, Yohri tomaba su desayuno mientras miraba la concurrencia del lugar hacer lo propio – Me pregunto cuando se darán cuenta de que son usados como unos simples títeres a su merced.

- Jefa – la llamo una voz susurrante detrás de ella.

- ¿Si? – pregunto Yohri sin girar a ver a su interlocutor.

- Lo que nos pidió ya está hecho, los cuatro hombres están en la casa esperando instrucciones – respondió la voz.

- Bien hecho, Serpiente, ¿y los demás? – pregunto con interés.

- Se quedaron cuidando a esos tipos – respondió Serpiente sentándose enfrente de Yohri y viéndola a los ojos pregunto - ¿para qué quiere a esos cuatro?, en lo personal no confío en ellos, si fueron capaces de traicionar a su "amado señor Hao", pueden ser capaces de traicionarnos a nosotros.

- Eso ya lo sé, Serpiente, yo tampoco confío en ellos – puntualizo Yohri – en lo que confío es en el nivel de desprecio que pueden llegar a tener hacia cierta persona. Esos cuatro me servirán muy bien para hacer algunas pruebas, empezando hoy – una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – Te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que el mismo Hao tampoco confiaba en ellos, Hao jamás confío en nadie que no fuera el mismo, para él los demás eran enemigos, se tratase de quien se tratase. Le tuvo cierta confianza a algunos, pero al final ellos también terminaron traicionándolo e incluso ayudaron para su inevitable muerte.

- Yo pensé que usted era la única detrás de eso – indicó Serpiente.

- Cada plan requiere de sus títeres para llevarse a cabo, títeres que se moverán, movimiento a movimiento, bajo las reglas e instrucciones de aquellos capaces de controlarlos – explico Yohri con cierta superioridad –. La muerte de Hao fue un hecho planeado, con sus respectivos títeres movidos por mi mano sin que ninguno se diera cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde – se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento con una taza de té en la mano – Ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que mi plan para aniquilar a Hao en esta época se lleve a cabo. Sin embargo, para eso requiero saber si los títeres están en sus respectivos lugares, tal y como los deje hace 500 años, sino, esto no funcionaría de ninguna forma.

- Pero, no cree que esta vez Hao esté listo para cualquier plan suyo – aventuro Serpiente.

- Debes de creerme, mi plan es un completo misterio para mi querido Hao – aseguro Yohri con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se puso de pie dejando la taza en la mesa al igual que un poco de dinero que bastaría para pagar la cuenta. – Preparemos el primer movimiento.

Yohri se dirigió a la salida seguida de cerca por su inseparable espíritu. Serpiente se puso de pie y tras darle una rápida mirada a los presentes siguió a su jefa al exterior. Una vez afuera, Yohri le ofreció su mano a Serpiente, ésta la tomo y en cuestión de segundos el panorama cambio por completo: ya no se encontraban en la Aldea, ahora estaban en un gran vestíbulo de paredes negras que daba a un sinnúmero de puertas. Caminaron a lo largo del vestíbulo hasta llegar a una puerta de la derecha, entraron en un cuarto espacioso con sillones bastante acogedores, una mesa de centro echa de cristal y lo que parecía ser una chimenea al fondo. Ahí se encontraban cómodamente sentados los antiguos acompañantes de Hao Asakura custodiados por Bomba y Zack. Los cuatro hombres se pusieron de inmediato de pie en cuanto Yohri entro a la habitación y se pusieron de rodillas.

- No sabríamos como agradecerle el que nos haya sacado de ese terrible hoyo – comenzó Laquis – hemos sido informados de que requiere ayuda. Usted solo pida y nosotros se lo concederemos. Será nuestro pago por su generosidad.

- Una generosidad muy bien recompensada pues ni siquiera su amado señor se ha dignado a verlos – puntualizó Yohri dirigiéndose hacia un sillón de una plaza. Se sentó y miró con detenimiento a los hombres frente a ella.

- Nuestro señor Hao terriblemente murió – dijo con completa ignorancia de la verdad Zing Chang.

- ¿Quién les ha dicho tan gran mentira? – pregunto Yohri fingiendo ofensa – Hao está vivo y paseando en completa libertad por la Aldea Apache, a diferencia de ustedes.

La sorpresa en los cuatro rostros fue notoria. Hasta donde ellos sabían Hao había muerto a causa de Yoh Asakura, o por lo menos eso les dijo… Irone.

- Esa pequeña mentirosa – murmuró con rencor Laquis.

- ¿A quién te refieres? – pregunto Yohri con curiosidad.

- A la protegida del señor Hao, Irone Nadiri – respondió Laquis. "Irone Nadiri, así que ese es tu nuevo nombre" pensó Yohri. Esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que había planeado.

- Veo que no es de su agrado – aventuro Yohri.

- Esa niña es un peligro, transformo al señor Hao en cuanto entro al equipo – explicó Peyote – nosotros creímos que el señor Hao se había olvidado de ella – le provoco risa ese comentario "olvidado de ella", realmente era muy cómico – Pero ahora vemos que no.

- Con seguridad esa niña le metió ideas al señor Hao para encerrarnos de por vida en esos calabozos – intervino esta vez Turbine.

- Vaya, vaya, veo que es necesario darle un escarmiento a esa tal Irone Nadiri – comento Yohri con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara – Les tengo una propuesta imposible de negar.

*****

La mañana se fue rápidamente para algunos, excepto para Yoh, Manta, Riu y Lyserg, cuyo entrenamiento les parecía interminable. Por suerte, al fin, a eso de la una de la tarde se encontraron libres de hacer lo que quisieran y, tal y como habían quedado esa noche con su hermano, Yoh se dirigió al restaurante de Silver para comer de nuevo con él, Irone y Opacho. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando fue seguido por los demás y una mayor sorpresa al encontrarse con el Trío también en el restaurante. Al parecer todos comenzaban a aceptar la inevitable relación entre Hao y él. La hora de la comida paso volando entre platica y risas hasta que, igual al día anterior, Lyserg llegó al restaurante e Irone repitió su actitud del día anterior consiguiendo al muchacho como acompañante para seguir su pospuesto paseo en la Aldea, pero está vez no solo Anna y Tamao los siguieron, también Manta, Opacho, Fausto, Eliza y el Trío. Más tarde, Len, Horo-Horo, Riu y Chocolove también se fueron con el argumento de tener que entrenar, dejando a los gemelos solos.

- No deberías de enojarte – puntualizo Yoh una vez que los demás se hubieran ido.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy enojado – indicó Hao sin mucho éxito. Desde que Irone y Lyserg se fueron su ánimo cambio abruptamente.

- Sé que Irone es tu novia, pero está bien si tiene otros amigos – hablo Yoh con su siempre tranquila sonrisa. Hao lo miró con cara de "creo que no escuche bien".

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Hao.

- Dije que aunque Irone sea tu novia debes de dejar que tenga otros amigos – repitió Yoh. Hao pensó un momento las palabras de su hermano antes de echarse a reír como loco. Yoh se le quedo viendo con cara de extrañeza, no entendía la reacción de Hao. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Hao lograra controlarse y poder articular una palabra.

- ¿De… de… dón… de… sacaste… eso? – pregunto aún entre risas.

- ¿De dónde saque qué? – pregunto Yoh sin entender.

- ¿Qué Irone y yo somos novios? – pregunto Hao calmado para después echarse a reír de nuevo. Yoh abrió los ojos de plato sorprendido, según Anna y sus amigos eso era algo demasiado obvio, ¿no?

- Es que como siempre están juntos – señaló Yoh – a decir verdad todos lo creen.

- Eso es una locura – aseguro Hao regresando a la normalidad – No voy a negar que Irone es guapa, pero no es mi tipo, es demasiado, como decirlo… bueno, solo no es mi tipo. Además, yo veo a Irone como una hermana, mi hermana menor, igual que tú y Opacho, nada más. Jamás me la he imaginado como algo más, la verdad hasta imaginarlo es algo raro.

- Pero, ¿entonces por qué estás celoso de Lyserg? – pregunto Yoh sin comprender la reacción de Hao. Éste cruzo los brazos.

- No estoy celoso, solo no me agrada que ese Soldado X esté cerca de Irone – explico Hao con fastidio – No confió en él y conozco a Irone, ella hará hasta lo imposible por hacerse su amiga y él, si actúa como hasta ahora utilizara a Irone en mi contra. Eso es lo que no quiero, que la utilice como un simple medio para llegar a mí.

- Lyserg no haría eso, él es una buena persona – apoyó Yoh a su amigo.

- Casi te mata a ti y a todos tus amigos solo para matarme a mí, me sorprende que lo admitieras de nuevo como tu amigo – argumento Hao en contra del peliverde.

- Tienes razón, pero yo confío en que Lyserg ha cambiado para bien, ya no hará ese tipo de cosas – dijo Yoh con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Eres demasiado ingenuo, pero espero tengas razón, no quiero tener que ver a Irone llorando por su culpa – expresó Hao.

- ¡HAO! – exclamo una voz desde la puerta del restaurante. Ambos voltearon al igual que los demás clientes. Se acercaba a ellos, con paso rápido y decidido, Cole Nadiri, el hermano mayor biológico de Irone.

- Hola, Cole – saludo Yoh en cuanto el joven llego hasta ellos.

- Hola, Yoh – saludo Cole sin dejar de ver a Hao con furia - ¡Eres un hipócrita!

- Lo acepto, pero déjame saber por qué – aceptó Hao esperando la respuesta de Cole.

- No te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien de qué hablo – dijo Cole.

- No, no tengo idea – aseguro Hao y no mentía, no sabía el porque del reclamo.

- ¿Qué paso, Cole? – pregunto Yoh igual de ignorante de los hechos.

- Anoche se escaparon de la cárcel Laquis, Turbine, Zing Chang y Peyote, amigos de Hao – informó Cole tomando de sorpresa a los dos. Ante la cara de sorpresa de Hao, Cole se rió – No te hagas el sorprendido, tú les ayudaste.

- No, no lo hice – negó Hao incrédulo.

- Si como no, ¿quién más querría sacarlos de ahí? – pregunto Cole cruzándose de brazos y viendo en son de burla a Hao.

- Me encantaría saberlo – expresó Hao.

- Cole, no creo que Hao haya sido – salió Yoh en defensa de su hermano.

- Mira, Yoh, no sé que te haya dado éste para que le creas todo, pero él fue – reitero Cole. Hao se puso de pie y lo encaro. La diferencia de estaturas era mínima, Hao al igual que Yoh había crecido bastante en esos meses.

- Espero que tú y los demás apaches tengan pruebas de eso – soltó Hao viendo a los ojos a Cole. La respuesta de Cole jamás la conocieron, pues de nuevo fueron interrumpidos una vez más por un Ponchi completamente conmocionado.

- ¡Joven Yoh, joven Yoh! – gritaba el espíritu acompañante. Yoh lo volteo a ver.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ponchi? – pregunto Yoh preocupado.

- Unos tipos aparecieron mientras estábamos paseando y se pusieron a atacar a la señorita Irone – informó Ponchi captando la atención de Hao y Cole – nosotros los contraatacamos, pero son muy fuertes.

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Yoh, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que Amidamaru hacia acto de presencia a su lado.

- Eran los amigos del joven Hao – respondió Ponchi. Yoh no perdió tiempo y salió seguido de Ponchi que le decía la localización de la batalla

- Interesante, ahora resulta que yo les pedí que atacaran a Irone – hablo con sarcasmo Hao, para después salir detrás de su hermano. Cole tardo en reaccionar siguiendo a ambos muchachos.

***** Minutos antes *****

Ya habían recorrido dos o tres tiendas. Ahora caminaban en las calles viendo los puestos instalados afuera de las tiendas. Irone al fin se había separado de Lyserg dejando al muchacho caminar al lado de Manta, Tamao y Opacho, ahora platicaban animadamente los cuatro; Mati y Kanna miraban un puesto con interés; Mari había regresado a la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta como sucedió; Fausto y Eliza se encontraban en una banca abrazados como siempre; y Anna e Irone se encontraban en otro puesto viendo lo que vendían. Ninguno sabía que eran observados en ese momento por Yohri, cuyo semblante parecía seriamente sorprendido.

- ¿Es ella? – pregunto Yohri con la incredulidad marcada en la voz.

- Si, ella es Irone Nadiri – respondió Serpiente que se encontraba a su lado junto con Bomba.

"Vaya, vaya, Hao, sabía que eras un monstruo pero jamás pensé que te meterías con una niña tan pequeña para ti" pensó Yohri sin quitarle la mirada a Irone. El verla era algo repulsivo para ella. Su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo, todo era igual, no había cambio, era como estarla viendo de nuevo. "Lo bueno es que ahora no puedes hablar, ni llorar, ni suplicar" pensó con crueldad mientras una tétrica sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. "Probemos cuanto le interesas en esta vida a nuestro querido Hao".

*****

- Mira este, Anna, ¿qué te parece? – le pregunto Irone a su amiga. Anna giro la cabeza para ver una pequeña estatuilla con forma de ave en las manos de Irone.

- Parece buena, pero le falta color – opinó Anna.

- Aún así la compraré – indicó Irone para después dirigirse al encargado del puesto.

- Tienes un gusto por las aves, bastante extraño – señaló Anna. Hasta ahora, todo lo que Irone había comprado tenía alguna relación con los plumíferos animales.

- Son muy bonitas – explicó Irone – y pueden volar.

- Y usted no, señorita Irone – se oyó una voz detrás de las dos muchachas. Ambas voltearon para ver a Laquis y sus compañeros parados ahí y viéndolas con cara de pocos amigos, o más bien solo miraban a Irone – Eso es una lastima, sino podría escapar de nosotros ahora mismo.

- ¿Cómo demonios salieron de la cárcel? – pregunto Irone sin encontrarle una explicación lógica a lo que estaba enfrente de ella.

- Eso no importa ahora, señorita Irone – respondió Laquis, al tiempo que él y los demás hacían su posesión de objetos – Lo que importa en este momento es lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir ahora.

Y sin previo aviso, los cuatro se fueron en contra de ella, detenidos de inmediato por los rápidos reflejos de Anna, que de inmediato invoco a Zenki y Koki para que las protegieran. El ruido causado por el choque entre los shamanes y los demonios, alerto a Lyserg, Fausto, Mati y Kanna, los cuales, en cuestión de segundos estaban al lado de Zenki y Koki con sus posesiones hechas. Manta, Tamao y Opacho se acercaron a Anna e Irone

- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? – pregunto Lyserg sorprendido de ver quienes los atacaban, a decir verdad, todos estaban sorprendidos.

- Qué te importa, Soldado X – respondió Zing Chang para que, acto seguido, comenzara la batalla.

- Ponchi, ve de inmediato por Yoh y dile lo que sucede – ordeno Anna al mapache, el cual de inmediato desapareció.

- ¡No necesitamos la ayuda de nadie, nosotros solos podemos con ellos! – exclamo Kanna – estos no son más que uno simples payasos.

- ¡Veremos si sigues pensando eso después de que acabemos con ustedes! – grito Turbine lanzando uno de sus rayos Ashcroft, dejando a la armadura completamente inutilizada.

- Imposible – murmuro Kanna completamente conmocionada. Instantáneamente Mati cayó al suelo con su inseparable escoba echa añicos. Solo quedaban Lyserg y Fausto, que miraban incrédulos lo causado por los antiguos amigos de Hao. Hasta donde sabían, el Trío era mucho más poderoso que ellos cuatro. ¿Acaso habían aumentado tanto sus poderes?

- Ese no es su poder, alguien los está ayudando – indicó Anna llamando la atención de todos - ¿Quién los ayuda?

- Alguien que, igual a nosotros, quiere ver a la señorita Irone muerta – respondió Laquis – así que si no quieren correr su misma suerte, más les vale salir de nuestro camino.

- Lo siento, pero no podemos permitirte eso – señaló Yoh llegando al lugar de la batalla, junto con Hao y Cole. De inmediato las miradas de todos se fueron hacia Hao.

*****

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – exclamo una bastante exaltada Yohri. No podía creer lo que veía. Ese era Hao, tal y como lo recordaba, pero, era más joven de lo que debería de ser, no debía de sobrepasar los 17 años y se suponía que a estas alturas debería de tener la misma edad que ella. Sin embargo, eso se fue de su mente al notar algo bastante peculiar: cerca de Hao había un muchacho exactamente igual a él, lo único diferente era su cabello, mucho más corto, pero fuera de eso eran idénticos – No lo entiendo.

*****

- Señor Hao, es un placer verlo de nuevo, vivo – indicó Laquis.

- Me encantaría decir lo mismo, pero me debes una Laquis – hablo Hao adelantándose a los demás.

- En serio, a mi me parece que es usted el que nos debe una buena explicación – intervino Zing Chang.

- No veo de que – dijo Hao – en cambio ustedes aparecen aquí atacando a Irone.

- ¿Quién los ayudo a escapar de la prisión? – inquirió el mayor de los Nadiri.

- Vaya, ahora si soy inocente – exclamo Hao viendo con cara de pocos amigos a Cole.

- Y bien, ¿quién los ayudo? – pregunto Yoh.

- Esa es información clasificada, jovencito – respondió Turbine.

- Además no es algo que te importe – añadió Peyote.

- Pero a mi si, quiero saber quien quiere verme muerta – intervino Irone dando algunos pasos al frente.

- ¿Qué? – salto Hao.

- Estos acaban de decir que alguien los mando para matarme – explico Irone. Al instante todas las miradas se fijaron en los cuatro hombres en espera de una respuesta.

- ¿Quién los mando? – pregunto Hao caminado amenazantemente hacia los hombres.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – exclamo Laquis.

- ¡Espíritu de fuego! – llamo Hao. En menos de un segundo el Espíritu de Fuego apareció causando una conmoción en todos los transeúntes que veían la pequeña batalla. Fue cuestión de unos momentos para que la calle entera quedara desierta.

*****

- Tan impresionante como hace 500 años – susurro Yohri encantada, después volvió su mirada a Zack, que también veía el espectáculo – Zack, trae a esos inútiles para acá antes de que Hao los mate.

Zack asintió y de la misma manera que la noche anterior, sus ojos se iluminaron al mismo tiempo que su medallón. Acto seguido Laquis, Peyote, Zing Chang y Turbine habían desaparecido de la escena y aparecido a un lado de Zack.

- Bien hecho, por hoy es suficiente, regresen a la casa – hablo Yohri. Los cuatro hombres asintieron al tiempo que desaparecían de nuevo, pero está vez junto con Zack.

*****

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? – exclamo Hao al ver desvanecerse a los futuros cadáveres.

- ¿A dónde se fueron? – pregunto Mati sin entender nada.

- No importa, igual los matare hoy, mañana o algún día próximo – indicó Hao mientras desaparecía el Espíritu de Fuego. Se giro y encaro a Cole – quiero saber quien los dejo salir y no me salgas con que no pueden saberlo, toda la Aldea tiene circuito cerrado de cámaras y con el gran número de apaches que custodian la prisión alguno debió de ver algo.

- Bueno, está mañana aparecieron todos los guardias de la prisión inconcientes y cada una de las cámaras desactivadas – informo Cole.

- ¿Inconscientes? – inquirió Yoh a lo que Cole asintió – Y de casualidad ninguno tenía una marca de mordedura. – todos miraron a Cole expectantes.

- Ninguno, simplemente estaban inconcientes, aún no sabemos porque causa – respondió Cole.

*****

- Interesante – dijo Yohri viendo a Hao y de ves en cuando al chico que se parecía a él. – Ay, Hao, siempre has tenido la extraña habilidad de sorprenderme.

* * *

He aquí otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchas críticas. Por ahora creo que he dejado bastantes incognitas en el aire, espero que no. BUeno, tengo la esperanza de poder actualizar más rápido.

Adiós ;)


	7. La llegada de Jeanne

**7**

**La llegada de Jeanne**

Volteo a ambos lados, pero no encontró a nadie capaz de detenerlo. Entro en el restaurante y camino con rumbo a la lista que hace tres días pegaron en una de las paredes del local. Dicha lista estaba puesta para cualquier shaman que quisiera inscribirse en el Torneo. Miro la lista, tan solo se podían leer como cinco nombres, ninguno el que esperaba. Saco una pluma de su pantalón y se encamino a escribir en la lista…

- ¿Qué haces? Pensé que tú ya estabas inscrito en el torneo – hablo Yoh detrás de él, haciéndolo tirar la pluma al suelo. Lanzo un resoplido, recogió la pluma y se encamino a la mesa más cercana, donde se sentó, seguido por su hermano gemelo.

- Intentaba hacer algo sin testigos – respondió Hao.

- Espero no sea nada malo – señalo Yoh arrugando un poco el entrecejo.

- ¿Y no deberías de estar entrenando? - pregunto Hao para desviar la conversación. Lo que planeaba no era malo, pero si Yoh se enteraba con seguridad cierta personita no tardaría en saberlo y no necesitaba a una loca gritándole en esos momentos.

- Ya termine mi entrenamiento de hoy – respondió Yoh - ¿Qué…

- Pues, ¿qué hora es? – salto Hao con fingido interés y cómo si se le hubiera olvidado algo muy importante.

- ¡Hao! – exclamo Yoh.

- Está bien, no te enojes – lo tranquilizó de inmediato. Dos semanas y media e Yoh ya se sentía alguien con autoridad sobre él – quiero escribir el nombre de Irone en la lista, ¿feliz?, ya puedes estar tranquilo.

- Pero, ¿No llevas los últimos tres días intentando que ella lo haga y siempre te dice no? – pregunto Yoh. Hasta donde sabía, la muchacha estaba negada a participar en el Torneo a pesar de las constantes peticiones de Hao.

- Por eso quiero hacerlo sin testigos – especifico Hao.

- Te vas a meter en problemas si Irone se entera de esto – le repitió lo que ya sabía en tono de advertencia.

- Ya lo sé, pero ella es una gran shaman, no puede estar desperdiciando semejante oportunidad – dijo Hao – no ganara, pero por lo menos quedara de tercera o segunda, si no te haces más fuerte.

- Pero si yo voy a ganar – corrigió Yoh con su radiante sonrisa.

- Eso, mi querido Yoh, es imposible – puntualizo Hao.

- No, es muy posible – aseguro Yoh sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Deja de sonreír! ¡Me hartas! – saltó Hao causando la risa de su hermano.

- Amo Yoh – lo llamo Amidamaru al tiempo que aparecía a su lado acompañado del Espíritu de Fuego en su forma chibi – Al parecer está muy feliz – indicó con una sonrisa de alegría.

- Si, a tu amo le encanta burlarse de mí – señaló Hao viendo con ojos entrecerrados a Yoh que ya no reía pero aún seguía con su imborrable sonrisa.

- ¿Qué paso, Amidamaru? ¿Alguna pista? – pregunto Yoh, presintiendo la respuesta.

- Nada, amo Yoh – respondió Amidamaru con desgano.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto Hao a su espíritu acompañante. El Espíritu de Fuego negó apesadumbrado. Hao lanzo un resoplido furioso.

- Ya veras que aparecerán, al fin y al cabo seguramente piensan participar en el Torneo de los Shamanes, ahí los atraparemos – lo calmo Yoh con una de sus sonrisas.

- Bien dicho, amo – lo apoyo Amidamaru junto con el Espíritu de Fuego que simplemente asentía. Ambos espíritus junto con sus respectivos dueños llevaban tres días buscando algún indicio que los llevara a Laquis, Turbine, Zing Chang y Peyote, sin embargo, hasta ahora, parecía como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado vivos, hecho que no le agradaba a ninguno de los dos y mucho menos a Hao.

- Odio que jueguen conmigo, pero cuando encuentre a ese cuarteto de imbéciles yo seré lo último que vean en sus miserables vidas – aseguro Hao.

- Bueno, olvidémonos de eso – dijo Yoh – Termine mi entrenamiento antes solo porque le dije a Anna que tú me ibas a enseñar a hacer que mi Oversoul pareciera un transporte.

- Cierto, ya no me acordaba de eso – dijo Hao – Es de lo más sencillo, pero si quieres que te enseñe, ya que. Solo te digo que como maestro puedo ser tu peor pesadilla.

- ¿Peor que Anna? – pregunto Yoh algo asustado.

- ¿Quieres echarte para atrás? – pregunto Hao divertido.

- No, claro que no, pero… - comenzó Yoh.

- ¿Pero qué? – pregunto Hao.

- Es que hoy en la mañana estaba tan emocionado por que me ibas a enseñar eso que no pude evitar decírselo a todos – explico Yoh con inocencia – y bueno… ahora todos quieren aprenderlo también y bueno… yo me preguntaba si también podrías enseñarles a ellos – Hao lo miro por un momento incapaz de decidir que hacer ante esa situación.

- ¡¿Acaso me vieron cara de maestro particular?! – exclamo Hao acercándose amenazadoramente a su hermano.

- No exactamente – trato de tranquilizarlo Yoh – Mira, si quieres enséñame a mí y yo les enseño a ellos.

- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de darle un golpe a su orgullo?, ni bromeando – indico Hao poniéndose de pie – Vamos a tu casa, no hagamos esperar más el aprendizaje – y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del local. Yoh se paro y siguió a su hermano junto con Amidamaru y el Espíritu de Fuego. Una vez estando al lado de Hao ya afuera del restaurante éste pregunto – ¿Y cuándo te refieres a todos te refieres a todos?

- Excepto Lyserg, por razones obvias, y Fausto, porque dice que no le es necesario – informo Yoh.

*****

- ¿Ustedes creen que haya logrado convencerlo? – pregunto Horo-Horo a los demás viendo hacia el camino en espera de que su amigo apareciera acompañado con el shaman de fuego. Él, Manta, Len, Riu, Chocolove y Tamao se encontraban afuera de la casa esperando a Yoh.

- Podemos esperar cualquier cosa de Hao – indico Len con los brazos cruzados.

- Pero aunque Hao no nos quiera enseñar Yoh lo hará – señalo Manta.

- Y sería un golpe menos duro para nuestro orgullo – expreso Horo-Horo.

- Para tú orgullo, querrás decir – corrigió Len.

- No me digas que te sientes bien con todo eso de que Hao sea nuestro maestro – inquirió Horo-Horo dejando de ver hacia el camino y viendo a sus amigos – si tan solo hace seis meses peleamos a muerte contra él.

- Ya cállate – exigió Len. Para él tampoco era nada fácil pedir ayuda de ningún tipo pero si se trataba de mejorar sus técnicas de posesión ni podía siquiera dudarlo.

- ¡Hola! – saludo una voz. Todos miraron al frente para ver a Irone acompañada de Opacho.

- Hola – saludaron los demás.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Irone acercándose a los chicos.

- Esperamos a Yoh y posiblemente a Hao – respondió Manta.

- ¿Y hablando de eso? ¿Alguno sabe donde está Hao?, se nos desapareció después del entrenamiento – pregunto Irone. La muchacha no lo noto, pero los demás si notaron la cara de culpabilidad de Opacho, lo cual significaba que el pequeño si sabía donde se encontraba Hao.

- No tenemos ni idea, Yoh fue a buscarlo – informó Manta.

- Ya veo – dijo Irone sentándose en los escalones que daban a la entrada al lado de Tamao.

- Oye, Irone, ¿tú sabes como convertir tu oversoul en un medio de transporte? – pregunto Riu con emoción.

- Si, ¿por? – respondió Irone.

- En serio quieren aprenderlo de Irone y no de mi, eso me suena a cobardes – hablo Hao llamando la atención de todos al frente.

- Logre convencerlo, nos va a enseñar como hacer lo del oversoul – comunicó Yoh alegre omitiendo el comentario de su hermano.

- Bien, entonces comencemos – apresuro Len sacando su cuchilla de quien sabe donde.

Las clases se instalaron en mitad del camino. Hao les explico una sola vez como debían de hacerlo, lo cual era realmente fácil: simplemente debían de imaginar el oversoul de cierta manera que pudiera servir como un pequeño medio de transporte. Lo difícil era el siguiente paso, materializar esa imaginación en algo real, lo único necesario era tener un nivel de concentración sumamente alto y tener completo control sobre su oversoul. Tamao, Irone y Opacho simplemente veían expectantes los intentos de los chicos. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que también eran observados por otra persona que los veía desde el interior de la casa por una de las ventanas que daba al exterior. Solo alguien se dio cuenta, Eritrea, y no tardo en decirle a su dueña. Irone se puso de pie y entro en la casa como si nada. Se paro al lado de la puerta y se quedo viendo al chico que observaba con semblante aprensivo hacia fuera. Tardo unos segundos antes de que Lyserg se diera cuenta de que era observado. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin hacer nada.

- ¿Quieres qué te enseñe a hacerlo?- pregunto Irone rompiendo el silencio.

- No es necesario – aseguro Lyserg alejándose de la ventana y de la muchacha.

- Tú sabes que si – hablo Irone – aprender a controlar de esa manera el oversoul podría ayudarte mucho en un futuro.

Lyserg se detuvo en su andar. Irone tenía razón, pero si ella le enseñaba era como si Hao se lo enseñara indirectamente.

- Oh, vamos, no soy tan mala maestra – soltó Irone ya estando al lado de Lyserg. Éste la volteo a ver y se sintió incapaz de decirle que no.

***** Quince minutos después *****

- ¡Lo logre! – exclamaba Yoh subido en una armadura de samurai que daba vueltas en círculo.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? – pregunto Horo-Horo sorprendido.

- Y en menos de treinta minutos – se asombro Hao – parece que no eres tan debilucho como creí.

- ¡Deja de presumir! – se enojo Len cuyos intentos hasta ahora no había llegado a nada.

- De algo sirvió interrumpir el entrenamiento – dijo Anna desde la puerta de la casa. Estaba enerada del entrenamiento que se llevaba a acabo afuera de su casa, pero no tuvo ganas de pararse de enfrente del televisor hasta ahora.

- ¡Mira, Annita, puedo volar! – exclamo emocionado Yoh. La emoción no le duro mucho porque un golpe propinado por Len y Horo-Horo lo hicieron caer al suelo desapareciendo la materialización que tanto trabajo le había costado y dejando en su lugar a Amidamaru y a Harusame - ¡Que malos son!

- Te dije que dejaras de presumir – salto Len.

- Tontos – soltó Anna antes de entrar en la casa.

- ¿Por qué no descansan un poco y siguen con eso después? – pregunto Tamao acercándose a los chicos.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero solo si nos preparas algo de comer – pidió Horo-Horo con cara de inocencia.

- De acuerdo – asintió Tamao dirigiéndose a la casa.

- Tienes que dejar de controlar a Tamao según tu hambre – dijo Manta.

- No puedo evitarlo – admitió Horo-Horo.

- ¿E Irone? – pregunto Hao al tiempo que ayudaba a su gemelo a ponerse de pie.

- Entro en la casa y no ha salido – respondió Opacho.

- Tal vez estaba con Anna – dijo Yoh sobándose uno de sus brazos.

No tardaron en enterarse de la ubicación de la muchacha. Se encontraba en el jardín de la casa junto con Lyserg practicando la materialización del oversoul en un medio de transporte. Lyserg parecía tener un poco más de avance que sus amigos (exceptuando a Yoh, por supuesto), pues ya había logrado materializar lo que parecía una armadura de color blanco, pero siempre que intentaba acercársele ésta desaparecía. En cuanto vieron a los dos juntos en el jardín las miradas se dirigieron de inmediato a Hao. Éste, que al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a ver a esos dos juntos, no paso de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Lyserg, pero nada más. Por supuesto que ya estando en su casa, unas horas más tarde…

- Espero que te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo – le advirtió Hao a Irone mientras ésta sacaba una botella de agua del refrigerador. Haber visto a los amigos de su hermano casi matándose para lograr la materialización lo había distraído del hecho de que a unos cuantos metros Irone hacia lo mismo con Lyserg.

- Estoy empezando a creer que estás celoso – se burlo Irone pasando a su lado y saliendo de la cocina. Hao la siguió de cerca.

- No tengo razón para estarlo, no me interesas y si así fuera ese inútil no es competencia para mí – simplifico Hao.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto? – pregunto Irone.

- Me preocupo porque ese tonto ha pasado su vida buscando la forma de destruirme y no quiero que te use como un medio para lograrlo – señalo Hao poniéndose enfrente de la muchacha – yo mismo vi como casi mata a sus amigos para lograrlo.

- Pues yo creo que Lyserg es una buena persona – dijo Irone rodeando a Hao, camino hacia el sillón más cercano y se sentó en él abriendo la botella de agua.

- Pues yo no confió en él – argumento Hao acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

- Pues yo si – hablo Irone antes de tomar un trago de agua. Hao la miro a los ojos.

- No quiero que te lastime – expreso Hao con seriedad. Irone poso su mirada en la de Hao mientras alejaba la botella de agua de su boca. Su mirada era seria y preocupada, pocas veces la había visto así. Era cierto, ella lo sabía, no necesitaba que él se lo recordara, se estaba metiendo por un camino del que probablemente ya no sabría como salir más adelante, sin embargo, era incapaz de dejar de hacerlo, ella quería meterse por ese camino y disfrutar todo lo que pudiera antes de que cualquier cosa, que seguramente terminaría destruyéndole el corazón, sucediera. Se preguntaba si acaso sería masoquista o algo por el estilo.

- No me va a lastimar – aseguro Irone con tanta seguridad que incluso ella misma se lo creyó.

- No me refiero solamente al hecho de que me quiere muerto – indico Hao con la misma seriedad.

- Lo sé – dijo Irone simplemente tomando otro trago de agua. Así permanecieron en silencio, por un largo rato, los dos viendo hacia el frente.

- ¿Ya pensaste lo del Torneo? – rompió el silencio Hao con un poco de esperanzas de que la muchacha hubiera reaccionado al fin.

- Si, lo pensé hace tres días y hace un año cuando fue la selección – respondió Irone poniéndose de pie – y la respuesta es no – concluyó caminando de regreso a la cocina.

- ¿Por qué?, eres una shaman increíble, podrías llegar muy lejos – argumento Hao sin moverse de su lugar esperando esta vez tener más suerte que las anteriores mil veces.

- Porque no tengo una razón para entrar, no tengo una motivación – repitió Irone del mismo modo que las anteriores mil veces que esta platica se había entablado - ¿Cuántas veces debo de repetírtelo?

- Pero eso no es necesario – soltó Hao.

- Por supuesto que si – dijo Irone saliendo de la cocina con un panquecito en la mano – Este es un Torneo de sueños, Hao, todos pelean por algo, para hacer sus sueños realidad: tú quieres ser el dueño del mundo, el Trío quiere vengarse de todos aquellos que les destruyeron la vida y además quieren que domines el mundo, Yoh quiere vivir una vida tranquila y feliz, Horo-Horo quiere un campo de plantas en el mundo entero, Riu quiere construir su lugar favorito, Len quiere eliminar la maldad del mundo, Chocolove quiere que la brisa de la risa gobierne el mundo y Lyserg quiere verte muerto.- enumero Irone casi quedándose sin aliento –. Yo no sueño con nada, no deseo nada, mi vida es completa y totalmente perfecta: tengo una familia, una casa, comida, ropa, todo lo que necesito.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Opacho?, él no tiene un sueño, lo hace para divertirse – señaló Hao con un pequeña esperanza.

- Él sueña con que seas el amo del mundo entero – indicó Irone -, sueño patrocinado por "papi Hao".

- Bueno, ¿y tú no sueñas con que yo sea el amo del mundo? – pregunto Hao agotando su última carta. Irone lanzo una carcajada.

- Si, en mis peores pesadillas – dijo Irone caminado a las escaleras – olvídalo Hao, nada de lo que hagas o digas me harán participar – puntualizo de forma terminante. Hao lanzo un bufido, aún no todo estaba perdido, podía escribir su nombre en las listas sin que ella se diera cuenta – Y ni se te ocurra escribir mi nombre en las listas.

- ¿Cómo…? – empezó Hao girándose para verla.

- Siempre sé a dónde te metes cuando te desapareces – admitió Irone volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¿Me estuviste siguiendo? – pregunto Hao ofendido.

- No hubo necesidad – respondió Irone subiendo las escaleras de la casa. Hao regreso la mirada al frente encontrándose con los culpables de haber sido descubierto. En la mesita de centro estaban sentados Eritrea y un hermoso y pequeño pájaro de color blanco y pico dorado. Hao entrecerró los ojos. Eritrea había pasado todo el día con Irone así que el único chismoso aquí era el ave.

- Un día de estos los usare de comida para el Espíritu de Fuego – amenazó Hao recibiendo únicamente las sonrisas de los espíritus.

*****

- ¿Se puede saber por qué nos vemos aquí y no en la casa de Irone? – pregunto Anna sentándose a la mesa del restaurante donde la había citado su maestra. No era el mismo restaurante donde trabajaba Silver, éste era uno más apartado y pequeño.

- Porque si Hao se entera de lo que planeo, con seguridad hará hasta lo imposible para evitarlo – respondió Kino después de tomar un sorbo a su taza de té - ¿No quieres tomar algo?

- No, gracias – respondió Anna – quiero saber porque tanto misterio.

- Esa es una de las cosas que me agradan de ti, Anna, eres directa, igual que yo – hablo la anciana – En fin, hemos estado platicando durante estos días y tanto Hao como yo llegamos a la misma conclusión: detrás de todos lo que ha pasado últimamente solo puede estar una persona, Yohri Asakura. Sin embargo, Hao niega esa teoría porque Yohri nunca tuvo deseos de transmigrar como él lo hizo.

- Eso significa que podía – señalo Anna.

- Yohri Asakura, no solo era una de las sacerdotisas más impresionantes de todos los tiempos, también fue una shaman sin comparación y una maestra del misticismo al igual que Hao – informo Kino – tenía básicamente los mismos conocimientos que Hao, solo que ella jamás se vio interesada por el poder o por convertirse en el shaman más fuerte, tampoco esperaba que la reconocieran, eso a ella nunca le importo. Solo hubo una cosa que le importo durante toda su vida, destruir a Hao – se detuvo un momento – al ser tan poderosa como Hao, la familia Asakura le encomendó desde muy chica su destrucción, cosa que termino logrando.

- Igual que Yoh – señalo Anna.

- Su nombre no es una coincidencia, cuando nació se decidió ponerle Yoh por Yohri, con la esperanza de que lograra la destrucción de Hao también, pero esa es otra historia – dijo Kino para después continuar –. A mi parecer, yo creo que Yohri se obsesiono tanto con ello que decidió destruir a Hao de nuevo en estos tiempos.

- Podría ser – admitió Anna.

- Por eso, quiere regresar a este mundo a la única "persona" capaz de encontrarla y reconocerla de inmediato – expresó Kino.

- Pues espero que sea alguien bueno porque Yoh y Hao llevan tres días buscando algún indicio de quien dejo en libertad a los ex-seguidores de Hao – dijo Anna con un poco de escepticismo.

- De eso no debes de preocuparte, es bueno, además conoce a Yohri muy bien – aseguro Kino – Dime, Anna, ¿te gustaría aprender a hacer algo nuevo?

- Pensé que me había enseñado a hacer todo lo que sabía – señalo Anna.

- Buen, jamás pensé que este conjuro fuera necesario – hablo Kino -, sin embargo, debo de advertirte que es un conjuro que consume una gran cantidad de energía que no recuperaras fácilmente, por lo menos te sentirás algo débil durante una semana. Es por eso, que yo no lo hago; si lo intentara moriría al instante, mi espíritu ya no tiene tanta fuerza, pero en tú caso solo será cuestión de que estés bajo meditación dos días antes de hacerlo, no hay riesgo de por medio.

- Suena interesante, pero me gustaría saber que gano yo en todo esto – dijo Anna – si se trata de Yohri, tarde o temprano se presentara ante nosotros, no le veo la razón a consumir tanta energía para algo que ocasionalmente sucederá.

- Tienes razón, viéndolo por esa parte no vale la pena – acepto Kino – pero te vuelvo a repetir que no hay otra persona que conozca mejor a Yohri que él y eso puede ser de gran ayuda para más adelante, además, puedo estar segura de que en cuanto sepas de quien se trata no te negaras.

- En ese caso, dígame de quien estamos hablando – dijo Anna sintiendo curiosidad.

*****

Entro al restaurante, que se encontraba atiborrado de gente. Odiaba las aglomeraciones, pero parecía que en esa aldea era algo habitual. A su lado estaba Bomba, a la cual, en cambio, le encantaban los lugares llenos de gente. Ambas caminaron hacia la barra y ya ahí pidieron un refresco cada una. De inmediato, la atención de Bomba fue llamada por una lista pegada en una de las paredes. La muchacha se puso de pie y miro con interés la lista.

- Mira, Serpiente, aquí está la lista del Torneo – le informó Bomba. Serpiente la volteo a ver – Voy a inscribirme.

- Por ahí pon mi nombre también – pidió Serpiente regresando su mirada al frente – ah, y no te olvides de los otro cuatro inútiles. Recuerda que la señora quiere que participen en el Torneo.

- ¿Y Zack? – pregunto Bomba.

- Que escriba su nombre él mismo, no somos sus sirvientes – soltó Serpiente a lo que Bomba sonrió y comenzó a escribir en la lista.

*****

- ¡Pero que bello día es hoy! – exclamo Cole Nadiri saliendo de la base de los apaches con la compañía de su espíritu, un hermoso e increíble león. La mañana pintaba para ser un hermoso día.

- Bello en verdad – lo apoyo Golva llegando al lugar seguida de dos apaches.

- ¿Saliste? – pregunto Cole con sorpresa. Si bien conocía a su abuela, a ella no le gustaba salir de su querida base y menos cuando su aldea estaba atestada de shamanes.

- Fui a revisar las listas – indicó Golva entrando a la base. Cole la siguió de cerca. – Tenía la esperanza de que teniendo otra oportunidad tu hermana decidiría entrar al Torneo, pero al parecer no está en sus planes.

- Le pregunte y me dijo que no iba a participar, aunque Hao quiere que lo haga – dijo Cole.

- Es una lastima – dijo Golva – me gustaría saber que tan fuerte es.

- Eso, abuela, será un misterio – señalo Cole.

- Me gustan los misterios – hablo una voz detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon para encontrarse con una persona cuya llegada no se esperaba en mucho tiempo. La Doncella de Hierro, Jeanne Nadiri, estaba ahí, acompañada de su inseparable seguidor Marco.

- Jeanne, es un alegría verte por aquí – hablo Golva saludando a su nieta.

- También lo es para mí – dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa – Pero lo que más me alegra en este momento es poder ver a mi pequeña hermanita – volteo a todos lados en busca de alguien – y, ¿dónde está ella?

Cole y Golva se miraron entre si.

*****

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, hasta que Irone levanto la bocina.

- Bueno – saludo Irone con alegría. No sabía porque, pero ese día había despertado con un gran humor, que ni siquiera la insistencia de Hao con el tema del Torneo lo había apagado.

*****

- Irone, escúchame y no entres en pánico – dijo Cole de inmediato viendo a los recién llegados.

*****

- ¿Y ahora qué paso?, ¿porqué suenas como si hubieras visto un monstruo o algo por el estilo? – pregunto Irone con total tranquilidad, mientras que, con esas palabras, se ganaba todas las miradas de los sentados a la mesa a desayunar, excepto Hao, cuya atención la tenía su desayuno y nada más.

*****

- Jeanne está aquí – informo Cole – llego hace un momento diciendo que estaba muy alegre de poder volver a ver a su querida hermana y de poder conocer a la persona que la cuido durante todos estos años.

*****

Irone no pudo evitar soltar el teléfono, el cual cayó al suelo. Este hecho se gano la atención de Hao. No podía ser cierto, Jeanne no podía estar en la aldea, no tenía razón para estarlo. No, si la tenía, volver a ver a su desaparecida hermana menor. Muy bien, ahora su gran humor había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba creciendo la desesperación.

*****

- Irone, no me digas que tiraste el teléfono – hablo Cole al tiempo que Jeanne le mandaba un saludo desde lejos. Cole hizo el mismo ademán.

*****

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Hao sacando a Irone de su taque de pánico. Irone lo miro y después vio el teléfono tirado en el suelo. Lo cogió y hablo lo más tranquila que pudo.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Irone

*****

- Está aquí en la base, la abuela la está distrayendo todo lo posible – respondió Cole.

*****

- Bien, muchas gracias – dijo Irone para después colgar el teléfono. Se quedo por un momento pensando lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Pasa algo? – repitió la pregunta Opacho.

- Jeanne está en la aldea y quiere verme y conocer a la persona que me ha cuidado todos estos años – informo Irone acercándose a la mesa.

- Eso si va a estar divertido – se burlo Hao ganándose una mirada de desesperación de parte de Irone.

- No, ella no puede saber que he pasado todos estos años contigo, ni tampoco puede saber que estás vivo – negó Irone apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

- ¿Y por qué no? – salto Hao algo ofendido.

- Porque eso provocara una lucha, y yo odio las luchas, soy pacifista, sin contar los interminables insultos y tal vez intentos de asesinato que sufriré – indico Irone – quiero evitar todo eso.

- ¿Y entonces qué quieres?, ¿qué me desaparezca? – pregunto Hao con escepticismo.

*****

- No puedo creerlo, tan solo de estar intentando una maldita materialización ya me siento como muerto – se quejo Horo-Horo por enésima vez desde que el entrenamiento del día pasado acabo.

- Pues yo me siento normal – dijo Yoh con su gran sonrisa.

- Que bueno, así no te quejaras cuando te diga que pasaras todo el día perfeccionando esa técnica – soltó Anna, terminando su desayuno.

- Yo también voy a perfeccionar esa técnica hoy – anuncio Lyserg – así que no podré cumplir con tu entrenamiento Anna.

- Eso significa que hoy tendré solo dos victimas – dijo la sacerdotisa mirando con diversión a Manta y Riu que de inmediato palidecieron. En ese momento se oyó el timbre de la casa.

- Yo voy – dijo Tamao poniéndose de pie. Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió para dejar entrar a una Irone bastante angustiada acompañada por una siempre tranquila e imperturbable Kino Asakura.

- Hola Tamao, ¿dónde están todos? – pregunto Irone al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- Están en el comedor – respondió Tamao antes de que Irone saliera corriendo con rumbo al lugar señalado. La muchacha entro al comedor llamando la atención de todos.

- Irone, ¿paso algo? –pregunto Yoh preocupado por la reacción de la muchacha.

- Aún no, y no pasará nada – indicó Irone apoyándose en la cabecera de la mesa – Necesito su ayuda. Jeanne está en la aldea.

- ¿La Doncella Jeanne está aquí? – pregunto Lyserg feliz con la noticia. Irone asintió sintiéndose un poco mal por la inusitada felicidad de Lyserg.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? – pregunto Yoh sin entender la alarma de Irone.

- Que si ella se entera de que he pasado los últimos años con Hao el camino enfrente de nuestras casas se convertirá en un campo de batalla – explico Irone – quiero evitar eso.

- ¿Y cómo piensas evitar que se sepa la verdad? – pregunto Yohmei.

- Silenciándote – respondió Kino entrando en la cocina junto con Tamao. Al instante un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del anciano – para eso estoy yo aquí, para evitar que tú habrás la boca para decir cualquier cosa.

- Y yo necesito pedirles que por favor no le digan nada a Jeanne sobre mi relación con Hao – dijo Irone uniendo sus manos en forma de suplica – ni tampoco que él está vivo, por favor. Y que me dejen aparentar que vivo con ustedes.

Todos se vieron entre si y asintieron.

- Por nosotros no te preocupes, Irone, no pensamos decir nada y puedes decir que vives aquí – la tranquilizo Yoh para después preguntar - ¿Y Hao?

- Se va a esconder en la casa al igual que Opacho y el Trío, hasta que Jeanne se vaya de la aldea – informo Irone un poco más tranquila.

- Lo lamento, Irone, pero yo no puedo mentirle a la Doncella – se disculpo Lyserg. Irone volvió a alarmarse.

- Pero yo no te pido que le mientas, solo omite algunos pequeños detalles – corrigió Irone acercándose a Lyserg.

- Sobre todo pequeños – señalo Yohmei antes de ser callado por un bastonazo que le propino su esposa.

- Eso sería como mentirle – indico Lyserg.

- Por favor, Lyserg, yo sé que eres una buena persona – dijo Irone ya estando enfrente del muchacho.

- Si, Lyserg, vamos a apoyar a Irone – dijo Horo-Horo.

- Si hicieras lo que me pides, no solo te ayudaría a ti, también a Hao – señalo Lyserg poniéndose de pie. La diferencia de estaturas era notable entre él e Irone – y eso es algo que no puedo hacer. La Doncella Jeanne tiene derecho a saber que Hao está vivo.

- Lyserg – lo llamo Yoh.

- No lo hagas por Hao, hazlo por mi, a él no lo beneficia ocultarse a mi si – dijo Irone suplicante.

Los dos se quedaron viendo por un momento. La suplica de Irone se expresaba incluso en sus ojos y verla así realmente movía algo en el interior de Lyserg. La muchacha tenía razón, a Hao no lo beneficiaba ni lo perjudicaba el que la Doncella Jeanne lo supiera muerto, pero aún así…

- Está bien – acepto Lyserg rodeando a Irone – Estaré en mi cuarto, avísenme cuando la Doncella se haya ido.

- Gracias – agradeció Irone mientras veía al muchacho salir del comedor.

- ¿Y cuándo piensa llegar la Doncellita de Hierro? – pregunto Len.

- De seguro ya viene para acá – respondió Irone sentándose en el lugar que Lyserg había dejado vacío – Gracias por ayudarme.

- Todo por los amigos – salto Horo-Horo haciendo sonreír a Irone. Justo en ese momento, Eritrea apareció en el hombro de Irone y le susurro algo en el oído.

- Ya está aquí – anuncio Irone justo antes de que el timbre de la casa sonara por segunda vez. Tamao se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta para abrir, solo que está vez la siguió Irone.

- ¿Por qué le tiene tanto miedo a su hermana?, si su hermano no se enfureció cuando supo lo de Hao, ¿o si? – pregunto Manta.

- Cole no ha dedicado su vida para destruir a Hao – indico Anna como si fuera algo bastante obvio.

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la casa…

- ¡Irone, hermana, que alegría volver a verte! – decía Jeanne al tiempo que abrazaba a su hermana menor. Ambas hermanas no eran muy diferentes, tenía el mismo cabello y el mismo color de ojos, tal vez solo variaban en algunas facciones y en la estatura, pues la Doncella de Hierro era un poco más bajita. Las dos se separaron y Jeanne se le quedo viendo. Acompañando a Jeanne estaban Marco y su hermano mayor Cole – Haz crecido mucho.

- Tú también – hablo Irone con una sonrisa.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañe, todos estos años pensando en que Hao Asakura también te había asesinado a ti, pero gracias a Dios no fue así y tú aún sigues con nosotros – dijo Jeanne muy alegre.

- Si – fue lo único que logro decir Irone ante la mención del nombre de Hao - ¿Quieres pasar?

- Me encantaría – acepto Jeanne entrando en la casa seguida de Marco y un Cole bastante preocupado.

- Estábamos desayunando justo en este momento – dijo Irone llevando a Jeanne al comedor. Ambas entraron al comedor siendo recibidas por un saludo de bienvenida para la recién llegada y sus acompañantes.

- Es un gusto tenerla aquí, Doncella Jeanne – dijo Yoh como vocero de todos.

- El gusto es mío, a pesar de nuestras diferencias del pasado, les agradezco que dejen a Irone vivir con ustedes – agradeció Jeanne.

- Para nosotros es genial tener a Irone aquí, es como de la familia – indico Yoh con una de sus tranquilas sonrisas.

- Aunque, me gustaría conocer a la persona de la que habla tan bien la abuela – dijo Jeanne tratando de encontrar a alguien nuevo en la mesa, sin embargo, todos eran conocidos – la que te cuido todos estos años, yo debo de agradecérselo.

- Ah, no te preocupes, ya lo hice yo – mintio Cole, la verdad, jamás había entablado conversación alguna con Hao.

- ¿Y dónde está? – pregunto Jeanne.

- Ya no está en la Aldea, se fue hace unos días, después de ver que me había dejado en buenas manos – mintió Irone tan convincentemente que de no ser porque todos sabían la verdad se lo hubieran creído.

- Que lastima – se lamento Jeanne – pero bueno, lo conoceré en otra ocasión, es decir, regresara en algún momento, ¿no? Lo esperare hasta que regrese y podríamos aprovechar ese tiempo para recuperar todo lo perdido, ¿no crees Irone?

La cara de sorpresa de todos fue notoria para la Doncella, pero la que más llamo su atención fue la de Yohmei Asakura, cuya expresión de burla era imposible pasar por alto.

- Sucede algo, ¿por qué ponen esas caras? – pregunto Jeanne con curiosidad.

- No por nada – aseguraron todos de inmediato.

- Doncella, creo que tenemos un problema – hablo Marco llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué sucede, Marco? – pregunto Jeanne girándose para quedar de frente a Marco.

- Esto le parecerá raro, pero Miguel Ángel me acaba de informar que siente la presencia de Hao Asakura muy cerca de aquí – informo Marco provocando una psicosis interna en todos los presentes.

- Pero, eso es imposible, yo destruí a Hao hace seis meses – hablo Yoh para tratar de evitar lo que sucedería en algunos minutos.

- O tal vez no – señalo la Doncella Jeanne con preocupación – es muy posible que ese desgraciado haya sobrevivido.

- Pues nosotros no lo creemos, si fuera así ya se hubiera aparecido enfrente de nosotros a matarnos, ¿no cree? – salio está vez al auxilio Horo-Horo.

- Debemos de estar seguros aún así – dijo Jeanne – bueno, ya tengo otra razón para quedarme en la aldea – y arrugando el entrecejo pregunto - ¿Me puede explicar qué le da tanta gracia? – ante esto, todos voltearon a ver al señor Yohmei.

- Nada, está perdiendo sus facultades mentales – respondió Kino ante una mirada de enojo de parte de su esposo – mejor no le hagas caso, querida.

- ¿Por qué no dejas todo eso de Hao? – pregunto Irone. Jeanne la volteo a ver como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Y dejar que todos los asesinatos que cometió queden impunes? – indicó Jeanne indignada – Hao Asakura es un terrible demonio cuya existencia es terrible para la humanidad y es por eso que debe de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra hasta el más mínimo rastro de él. Solo así podremos tener la tan anhelada paz.

- Pero, ¿tú ya no tienes a Shamash? – señalo Irone.

- Eso es verdad, pero aún tengo a un gran ejército de ángeles a mi servicio – puntualizo Jeanne – y si es verdad que Hao Asakura sigue vivo, no dudare ni un solo minuto en destruirlo.

- Pero ya lo intentaste una vez y lo único que lograste fue que tus amigos murieran – argumento Irone intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

- Ellos murieron tratando de destruir a Hao, y por eso tampoco podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, no después de todo lo que ellos dieron – dijo Jeanne.

- Murieron porque estaban locos, porque todos ustedes están tan preocupados en destruir a Hao que no se dan cuenta de que eso ya paso, de que el pasado no importa, de que lo único que importa es el presente – corrigió Irone antes de salir del comedor dejando a una Jeanne bastante impresionada con las palabras de su hermana.

Jeanne siguió a su hermana hasta salir de la casa y llegar al camino. Al ver esto, todos siguieron a ambas muchachas en caso de que en verdad se impusiera una batalla.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – pregunto Jeanne incrédula – Es como si no te importara el hecho de que ese asesino mato a nuestros padres.

- Pues no, no me importa, es más le agradezco que lo haya hecho – exclamo Irone deteniéndose enfrente de Jeanne. Todos se quedaron enfrente de la casa expectantes a lo que sucedería – agradezco a Hao Asakura la muerte de mis padres.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Irone en el suelo, tirada por una bofetada de parte de Jeanne, que miraba a su hermana como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – hablo Jeanne con dolor en la voz.

- No solo lo digo, lo hago – respondió Irone sin levantarse.

- Eres una malagradecida, solo una malagradecida podría alegrarse por la muerte de las personas que le dieron la vida – hablo Jeanne.

- No, Jeanne, te equivocas – hablo Irone poniéndose de pie – ellos no me dieron la vida, me la quitaron y la destruyeron. Para ellos yo era algo menos que basura y así me lo hicieron sentir durante el tiempo que vivieron. Nunca pudieron aceptar que una de sus hijas no tuviera poderes, para ellos eso era algo completamente humillante – Miro a los ojos a su hermana – No, Jeanne, a mi quien me dio la vida fue Hao el día que cumplió su promesa de venir por mi, el día que mato a mis padres y me llevo consigo, ese día, yo nací, y fue gracias a él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Jeanne dando un paso atrás.

- Quiero decir que he pasado los últimos años de mi vida con Hao Asakura – reconoció Irone con tranquilidad.

- ¿Y a qué te refieres con que el cumplió su promesa de ir por ti? – pregunto Jeanne retrocediendo un paso más.

- Yo conocí a Hao dos años antes de que matara a nuestros padres, lo conocí en el viaje que hicimos a Londres con la maestra Kino y fue entonces cuando él me prometió que me sacaría de mi casa y me llevaría con él y así yo sería feliz – explico Irone provocando la sorpresa de todos. Nadie sabía esa parte de la historia. Tanto Anna, como Jeanne y Kino recordaban muy bien ese viaje.

- Entonces, es tu culpa – dijo casi en un susurro Jeanne para después gritar con cólera contenida - ¡POR TU CULPA MATARON A MIS PADRES! ¡ERES UNA MALDITA!

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a golpes contra Irone, pero fue detenida por un Hao salido de quien sabe donde.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerle otra mano encima, o te juro que le iras a hacer compañía a tus desgraciados padres – la amenazo Hao completamente furioso – si tus padres están muertos fue porque así lo decidí yo, no Irone. Me basto observar como la trataban una semana antes de matarlos para saber que lo único que merecían era el infierno. En cuanto a ti y tu hermano, agradécele a Irone que los quiera tanto, de no ser así, también estarían muertos - la soltó y Jeanne retrocedió algunos pasos - Es más, deberías de agradecerle a Irone no haber muerto hace seis meses también – añadió Hao – de haber sido por mi, tu alma estaría hecha cenizas en este momento, ¿o qué?, ¿creíste que eras tan poderosa que por eso habías sobrevivido al Espíritu de Fuego?, ¡no me hagas reír!

- Hao – lo llamo Yoh que se había cercado lentamente al ver a su hermano tan furioso. No quería que otra tragedia se produjera enfrente de sus ojos. Hao lo miro de reojo y saco un medallón de entre sus ropas, en cuyo centro se podía distinguir una estrella, y lo apunto hacia Jeanne

- Lárgate en este momento y no te atrevas a acercarte a Irone, a menos de que desees morir – hablo Hao. Todos quedaron en estado de shock, ¿desde cuándo Hao Asakura dejaba ir a una posible victima? – Y llévate esto – añadió tocando el centro del medallón. De él salio Shamash, él cual se puso a lado de su dueña de inmediato – No me oíste, ¡LARGATE!

Jeanne miro a Marco y le hizo una señal para que se fueran, sin embargo, antes miro a Irone con un profundo odio.

- A partir de ahora, mi hermana está muerta – anunció Jeanne, para después irse del lugar junto con Marco y Shamash.

El silencio reino en el lugar por un momento, pero fue roto por el ruido que causo Irone cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Hao se giro para quedar de frente a Irone. La muchacha estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Al instante Hao se agacho a su altura y la abrazo para tratar de tranquilizarla. Yoh se acerco y también la abrazo, al igual que Opacho que se acerco corriendo desde la barda que rodeaba la casa de los Nadiri. El Trío también se acerco pero no llegaron a abrazarla. Fue entonces que todos comprendieron, Irone no intentaba evitar una batalla, la cual no sucedió, intentaba evitar remover el pasado, recordar su vida con sus padres, ser tratada como fue tratada, eso era lo que evitaba y finalmente no pudo evitar. De repente, toda la atención se poso en Cole que se acerco hasta su hermana, se puso de rodillas y le acaricio la cabeza, ante la mirada atenta de Hao, Yoh y Opacho, que se separaron de Irone

- No la escuches, Irone – le dijo Cole – tú no tienes la culpa de nada más que de ser más feliz que ella, y eso es lo único importante - ante estas palabras, Irone se abrazo a él sin dejar de llorar. Cole la abrazo recordando aquellos días en los que la abrazaba después de los regaños con bofetadas incluidas que recibía de sus padres. Y entonces las lágrimas también comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Se había tardado tanto en darse cuenta o tal vez simplemente no se había querido dar cuenta de la forma en la que ella vivía. Y el siendo el mayor, jamás movió un dedo a su favor, jamás se preocupo por hacer nada más que consolarla. En cambio, él había hecho más. Levanto la mirada hacia Hao el cual se la regreso. Pensándolo bien, no solo le había dado una vida a Irone, también a él: le había dado la oportunidad de llegar a ese paraíso terrenal que era la Aldea Apache para él. Y el que Jeanne hubiera decidido destruir su vida con el odio, no era su culpa. Sonrió y alargo la mano a Hao, el cual, después de pensarlo un momento, la estrecho – Gracias – agradeció simplemente. Hao lo miro con extrañeza.

- No fue nada – aseguro Hao sonriendo.

- Fue y mucho – corrigió Cole – Gracias.

*****

Lo había visto y oído todo, escondido en uno de los árboles que rodeaban la casa. Era incapaz de definir lo que sentía en ese momento, sin embargo, estaba seguro de una cosa: por primera y única vez en su vida sentía coraje y enojo hacia alguien que no era Hao y, sorprendentemente, se trataba de su querida y respetada Doncella Jeanne. ¿Cómo se atrevió a poner a Irone en ese estado? ¿Cómo se atrevió a abofetearla? Lyserg Diethel sentía su sangre hervir con tan solo ver a Irone tirada en el suelo llorando y sentía unas desesperantes ganas de ser él quien la estuviera abrazando en ese momento.

*****

- Los chicos están preocupados por Irone, ¿cómo está? – pregunto Yoh entrando en la casa de los Nadiri. Ya habían pasado por lo menos dos horas de lo sucedido e Yoh era el mensajero entre ambas casas. Después de un rato de estar tratando de calmar a Irone a mitad del camino, Cole tomo la determinación de cargarla y llevarla hasta su casa. Los demás habían decidido que lo mejor era quedarse en su propia casa.

- Ya dejo de llorar, eso es algo – respondió Hao que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones con una cara de pocos amigos. – No debí de haberla dejado que viera a Jeanne, debí de haberla enfrentado yo.

- No podías saber que esto pasaría – dijo Yoh sentándose a su lado.

- Por supuesto que si, la estúpida de la Doncellita es una persona predecible – refuto Hao con enojo.

- Bueno, creíste que Irone podría manejarlo y pudo hacerlo – denoto Yoh –. Yo creo que todo esto le ayudara a Irone a cerrar el círculo con sus padres, creo que enfrentarse a Jeanne es una forma de enfrentarse a sus padres y ponerles la cara demostrándoles que ella no es la niñita débil a la que siempre despreciaron.

- Con esa cara de tonto uno olvida que tienes cerebro – hablo Hao sonriendo por primera vez en dos horas.

- Pero si tenemos la misma cara – señalo Yoh con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me estás diciendo tonto? – inquirió Hao mirando amenazantemente a su hermano.

- No como crees – dijo Yoh inocentemente.

- Ya es oficial, Jeanne se ha autonombrado la última Nadiri con vida – anuncio Cole entrando a la casa con cara de exhausto – le armo un espectáculo a la abuela por haberle ocultado todo y por apoyarlo y ahora dice que su única familia son sus queridos y amados padres muertos, cuya muerte vengara así sea lo último que haga.

- Interesante – dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

- ¿E Irone? – pregunto Cole, sentándose a lado de Yoh.

- Arriba, con Opacho y el Trío – informo Hao - ¿Y dónde está, Jeanne?

- No piensas ir a matarla, ¿verdad? – pregunto Yoh viéndolo de reojo.

- No, solo es curiosidad – aseguro Hao.

- No lo sé, dijo que iba a instalar la base de los Soldados X – respondió Cole.

- Mira – dijo Hao – deberías de irle a avisar a Lyserg. ¿Cuanto apuestas a que sale corriendo en busca de su Doncella Jeanne?

- No lo creo, cuando le contamos todo se enojo bastante – hablo Yoh.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Hao sorprendido a lo que Yoh asintió – Me mordería la lengua con eso, pero esperare, en cualquier momento saltará nuestro querido soldadito X.

- Puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que no – aseguro Irone bajando las escaleras y pasándolos de largo con rumbo a la puerta.

- ¡Hey!, ¿a dónde vas? – pregunto Hao poniéndose de pie.

- Voy a divertirme un poco – respondió Irone antes de que se oyera como cerraba la puerta.

Los tres se vieron entre si y salieron detrás de ella. La siguieron hasta el restaurante de Silver, donde la muchacha se acerco a la barra y le pidió una fuente repleta de helado de diferentes sabores. Después se acerco a la lista colocada en una de las paredes y se le quedo viendo por un momento. Sonrió, sacó una pluma y escribió su nombre en la lista, ante la mirada de asombro de su hermano biológico y sus hermanos adoptivos, sobretodo la de Hao.

- ¿Cuál es tu sueño? – pregunto Hao con interés de saber la razón que había podido más que su insistencia.

- Te lo contare si gano el Torneo – respondió Irone simplemente con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro dejando sin habla a sus tres acompañantes.

*****

El dulce viento mecía su largo cabello mientras ella disfrutaba su taza de té. Se encontraba en ese pequeño restaurante casi vacío. La tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquel lugar era increíble; era uno de los pocos lugares libres de la concurrencia de shamanes. Se encontraba ahí leyendo un libro bastante antiguo, esperando ver de nuevo a esa chica con la anciana que había visto ayer. A la chica la reconoció de inmediato, la había visto el día que mando a la bola de "amigos de Hao" a atacar a Irone y, por extrañas razones que no entendía, parecía tener control sobre Zenki y Koki, hecho bastante peculiar, si se toma en cuenta que esos onis solo escuchaban a Hao. En fin, lo que hubiera detrás de esa chica ya lo averiguaría después, ahora eso no tenía importancia. Le importaba más la reconstrucción del Rosario de los 1080. Pensar en el hecho de que su amado rosario estaba ahora reducido a una simple cuenta la hacia enfurecer, pero era muy capaz de tranquilizarse enseguida. En toda su existencia, de 500 años, solo una persona fue capaz de sacarla de sus casillas y enloquecerla; para su suerte, esa persona estaba peor que muerta. Tomo un sorbo de té al tiempo que un dulce sonido llegaba a su oído, algo parecido a un dulce pajarito cantando. Dejo la taza en la mesa para notar que ahí, parado encima de la mesa, estaba un pequeño pajarito blanco con pico dorado. Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento, hasta que el pájaro se echo a volar. Yohri lo siguió con la mirada por un largo rato al tiempo que sus manos se convertían en puños. Estaba a punto de estallar en cólera cuando decidió que eso no era necesario y trato de tranquilizarse.

- Con que decidiste seguir a tu ama, maldita ave detestable – hablo Yohri una vez que logro tranquilizarse – eso no importa, el que tú la hayas seguido no importa, ¿sabes porque?, por que ni tú, ni nadie, pueden hacer nada por ella.

* * *

Aquí está otro capitulo más, sin mucha acción pero necesario. Espero que les guste y dejen muchos comentarios ya sean buenos o malos. Tratare de actualizar rápido, no se preocupen.

Quiero agradecerle a Mitsuki Asakura, isa, Shaman Girl 4Ever y nanikio por sus comentarios en el capitulo 5 y a Mitsuki Asakura (de nuevo), a Patrick A'Sakura y a Marionne Danita por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior. Éste capitulo es para todos ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	8. El poder metamórfico

**8**

**El poder metamórfico**

- ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? – pregunto Irone bastante impaciente; sentada en su hombro estaba Eritrea en el mismo estado que su dueña.

- Es en estos momentos donde deberías de aprender el arte de la paciencia – hablo Hao.

- ¿De quién?, ¿de ti?, no me hagas reír – dijo Irone sin despegar la mirada de la entrada del local.

- Hao tiene razón, debes de tranquilizarte – señalo Manta.

- No puedo tranquilizarme – informo Irone al borde de la silla donde estaba sentada.

- Creo que estás exagerando – hablo Opacho jugando con la pajilla de su malteada.

- Si, hacer la prueba para entrar al Torneo no es difícil – aseguro Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Lo dice el chico que casi no lo logra – se burlo Hao.

- Pero lo logre, ese es el punto – dijo Yoh sin hacerle mucho caso.

- Exacto – apoyaron Amidamaru y Mosque a Yoh.

- ¡Ahí está! – salto Irone de su silla para acercarse junto con Eritrea al apache que acababa de entrar al restaurante con una lista en la mano. El apache pego la lista en el mismo lugar donde días antes estaba pegada la lista de inscripción al Torneo y después se alejo dejando a un pequeño número de shamanes, entre ellos Irone, viendo con interés la lista. Yoh, Hao, Manta y Opacho se quedaron sentados sin dejar de ver a la muchacha. Pasados unos segundos la chica regreso con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Hao una vez que Irone se sentó a la mesa.

- Mi prueba es dentro de tres días en el lago de la Aldea a medio día – anunció Irone

- Bien, suficiente tiempo para que sigas entrenando – apuntó Hao y como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo giro su cabeza para encarar a su hermano – Y hablando de entrenamiento, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?, ¿no deberían de estar entrenando?

- Si bueno, lo que pasa es… - comenzó Yoh rascándose la nuca.

***** La noche anterior *****

- Les aviso desde este momento que a partir de las doce voy a comenzar con una sesión de dos días de meditación – anunció Anna levantándose de la mesa después de terminar su cena - para la que no quiero ruidos ni interrupciones, así que durante los siguientes dos días se limitaran a hacer el menor ruido posible en la casa y más les vale que a nadie se le ocurra interrumpirme o será lo último que haga en su vida. ¿Está claro?

- ¡Si! – asintieron todos los sentados a la mesa con miedo.

- La única que podrá entrar en mi cuarto será Tamao y solo para entregarme la comida y nada más – indicó Anna.

- ¿Y el entrenamiento? – pregunto Yoh con cierto miedo.

- Considéralo las únicas vacaciones que tendrás de aquí al termino del Torneo – respondió Anna.

- ¿Y para qué es la meditación? – pregunto Yoh de nuevo.

- Eso no te importa – respondió Anna simplemente antes de salir del comedor dejando a Yoh con la incógnita.

***** Fin de Flash-back *****

- ¿Y para qué es la sesión de meditación? – repitió la pregunta Hao. Yoh se encogió de hombros.

- Me dijo que no me importa – respondió Yoh.

- Pero si te importa – señalo Hao.

- Conociendo a Anna debe de ser algún entrenamiento nuevo que está haciendo con la abuela, así que en verdad no debe de importarme – dijo Yoh simplemente quitándole importancia al tema – lo único bueno es que ahora tendré dos días de descanso.

- ¡Lyserg! – exclamo Irone poniéndose de pie al ver entrar al peliverde al restaurante. Sin embargo, al ver quien lo acompañaba se le quito el entusiasmo: Lyserg estaba acompañado de la Doncella Jeanne, Marco y dos muchachos más; estos últimos tres llevaban el uniforme de los Soldados X. Lyserg volteo a ver a Irone y, después de decirle algo a sus acompañantes, camino hacia ella.

- Hola, Irone – la saludo con una sonrisa. Sus tres semanas de conocerse y la insistencia de Irone de estar cerca de él crearon una naciente amistad.

- Ya pusieron la lista, mi prueba es en tres días en el lago de la Aldea – informo Irone - ¿Vas a ir, verdad?

- Por supuesto, no faltare – afirmo Lyserg.

- ¿Aunque esté yo ahí? – pregunto Hao con ganas de hacerlo enojar.

- ¿Y has estado entrenando? – pregunto Lyserg omitiendo olímpicamente la pregunta de Hao.

- Todos los días desde que me inscribí – respondió Irone -, no pienso perder esta oportunidad.

- En ese caso no habrá problema – indico Lyserg.

- Tienes un pájaro en la cabeza, Lyserg – señalo Hao.

- ¿Te importa si le digo a la Doncella que vas a participar? – pregunto Lyserg de nuevo ignorando a Hao.

- No, pero no creo que le importe, recuerda que ya no soy nada de ella – respondió Irone.

- Yo sé que la Doncella es una persona de buen corazón al igual que tú y eso las ayudara a resolver sus diferencias – ilusiono Lyserg.

- Lyserg, tienes un pájaro en la cabeza – señalo Yoh esta vez, logrando que Lyserg moviera la cabeza hacia arriba provocando que un pequeño pajarito blanco volara de ella a la cabeza de Irone.

- ¿Es un espíritu? – pregunto Manta viendo con interés a la pequeña ave.

- Si, su nombre es Wiru – respondió Irone acercando su mano al ave, que subió en ella, y la coloco enfrente de todos sobre la mesa.

- No sabía que tenías dos espíritus acompañantes – expreso Manta acercando un dedo al pájaro.

- No los tengo, Eritrea es mi única espíritu acompañante – explico Irone – Wiru siempre ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria.

- Es cierto, él nos ayudaba a escaparnos de los entrenamientos de mi abuelo – recordó Yoh.

- Es muy bonito – afirmo Lyserg acercando una mano a ella.

- ¡Lyserg! – lo llamo la Doncella Jeanne desde una mesa bastante apartada de la suya. Lyserg volteo a verla y después vio a Irone.

- Bueno, nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Lyserg antes de regresar con la Doncella.

- Y ahí va – dijo Hao – te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que en menos de una semana lleva el mismo vestidito ridículo.

- Esperemos que no – hablo Horo-Horo llegando a la mesa donde estaban sentados junto con Len, Riu y Chocolove.

- Tener que soportar otro intento de los Soldados X de matarlos será detestable – señalo Len sentándose a la mesa al igual que Riu y Chocolove.

- ¿En serio creen que Lyserg se vaya otra vez con ellos?, él es nuestro amigo – apoyo Yoh al peliverde.

- Cierto, pero cuando se trata de éste – apunto Horo-Horo señalando a Hao – tenemos nuestras dudas.

- Lyserg, no se va a unir a ellos – aseguro Irone con un tono que finalizaba la platica.

- Solo no se decepcionen cuando lo vean atacándolos – pidió Hao.

- ¡Yoh, mira! – exclamo Manta señalando a la puerta del restaurante. Todos voltearon a ver que señalaba el pequeño justo a tiempo para ver entrar a dos muchachas como de su edad; una de ellas de cabello morado muy corto y lacio, de ojos grises parecidos a los de una serpiente, vestida con un short negro, una playera de manga larga negra, un chaleco verde y en sus muñecas y tobillos estaban enroscadas unas pulseras con forma de serpiente; la otra no muy alta, de cabello café muy corto y ojos del mismo color, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla muy roto, una playera sin mangas blanca y un chaleco morado y traía en la cabeza unos googles.

- Son ellas – señalo Yoh con sorpresa y viendo a su hermano añadió – la de cabello morado es Serpiente y la otra no sabemos su nombre pero estaba con ella la primera vez que la vimos.

- Y también cuando la vimos en la tienda – recordó Irone. Hao fijo su mirada en ambas chicas, que ya se encontraban sentadas en la barra del restaurante pidiendo algo a Kalim. Se las había imaginado diferente, ambas parecían haber salido de algún callejón, no eran el tipo de personas con las que Yohri se juntaría. Se les quedo viendo largo rato, analizando cada detalle de ellas, hasta que algo llamo su atención por completo. Sin previo aviso y ante la sorpresa de todos se puso de pie y camino hacia la barra justo donde estaban Serpiente y Bomba.

- Kalim, nos mandas una orden de refrescos para los recién llegados – pidió Hao al apache una vez estando en la barra. Serpiente lo miro de reojo y Bomba fue aún más descarada quedándosele viendo.

- Por supuesto – acepto Kalim con cierta reserva. Hao dio la vuelta y regreso como si nada a la mesa.

- ¿Estás loco? – pregunto Horo-Horo conociendo la respuesta a la pregunta.

- ¿Para qué… - iba a preguntar Yoh pero fue interrumpido por Hao.

- Espíritu de Fuego – lo llamo Hao. Al instante una pequeña llama apareció enfrente de todos y desapareció del mismo modo dejando caer sobre la mesa lo que parecía ser una insignia. Yoh cogió la insignia y la miro con más detenimiento. Al frente se podía observar un escudo, era una extraña combinación de una gota de agua con una llama y al centro se podía notar un pentagrama.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Yoh sintiendo cierta nostalgia al ver el dibujo. En ese momento Horo-Horo le quito la insignia de la mano para comenzar a rotarla entre todos los presentes.

- Ese es un escudo creado hace 500 años – respondió Hao con una expresión de triunfo – representa al fuego y al agua, el equilibro entre ellos y, mucho más importante, la capacidad que tiene el agua de apagar al fuego.

- No me digas que el Hao de hace 500 años lo hizo – aventuro Yoh.

- No – negó Hao – su creadora fue Yohri Asakura y, salvo ella y yo, nadie más conocía la existencia de ese escudo.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – pregunto Irone con la insignia en sus manos, no sabía porque pero tenerla en sus manos la asustaba un poco así que la paso a manos de Hao de inmediato.

- Lo tenía la tal Serpiente colgado – respondió Hao mirando el escudo.

- Eso significa… - comenzó Yoh.

- Que detrás de ellas dos está Yohri, sin duda alguna – dijo Hao con triunfo.

- ¿Y detrás de Laquis y los demás, también? – pregunto Opacho.

- Posiblemente – aventuro Hao.

- ¿Y para conseguir eso necesitabas levantarte? – pregunto Horo-Horo.

- Eso fue para que le dijeran a Yohri que me estoy interesando en ellas – señalo Hao con una sonrisa. Fue entonces que Irone se puso de pie y regreso a donde estaba pegada la hoja con los nombres de los shamanes que harían su prueba. Momentos después estaba de regreso en la mesa.

- Ella también se va a probar, un día después que yo – informo Irone.

- Y es muy posible que Yohri se aparezca por ahí – añadió Hao.

*****

- Entonces, ya no queda la menor duda – concluyo Kino Asakura viendo con interés el escudo. Después de conseguir la insignia y comer algo, Hao, Yoh, Manta, Irone y Opacho fueron a la casa de Irone para mostrarle el descubrimiento a la jefa de la familia Asakura – Yohri regreso, pero, ¿por qué?

- Porque está loca – respondió Hao como si fuera algo muy obvio – siempre lo estuvo y 500 años después no dejara de serlo.

- ¿Crees que busque destruirlos? – pregunto Mati alargando la mano hacia Kino para que le diera la insignia. Ésta se la dio y el Trío se junto para verla mejor.

- Es difícil saberlo – dijo Hao – con ella es difícil saberlo.

- Pero es lo más seguro, sino no buscaría la forma de reconstruir el rosario de los 1080 – indico Kino.

- Posiblemente, pero prefiero que ella lo diga antes de preocuparme – hablo Hao ganándose la mirada de incredulidad de todos - ¿por qué me ven así?

- No crees que debes de preocuparte desde ahora – señalo Irone.

- No, es mejor saber cuales son sus planes, así sabremos como enfrentarla – explico Hao.

- Estoy de acuerdo, no hay necesidad de preocuparnos desde ahora – apoyo Yoh apoderándose de la misma mirada de incredulidad.

- Si eso piensan ustedes – acepto Irone con tono de "ustedes saben a donde se meten".

- Visto ya eso, si me disculpan, cierta señorita debe de entrenar para su prueba – comenzó Hao - así que para evitar distracciones les pediré que se vayan.

- Bueno, entonces vámonos – salto Manta dirigiéndose a la puerta – suerte en tu entrenamiento, Irone.

- Gracias – agradeció Irone.

- Espera – lo detuvo Yoh para después mirar a su abuela - ¿Tú sabes porque Anna está en una sesión de meditación?

- Eso no te importa – repitió la respuesta de la sacerdotisa dejando a Yoh con la misma incógnita.

*****

"Si me importa" pensó de repente Yoh. Él, Manta, Horo-Horo, Len, Riu, Lyserg, Fausto, Chocolove y sus espíritus acompañantes correspondientes se encontraban en la sala, algunos viendo la tele y otros jugando cartas con Mikihisa. Su mirada estaba fija en Tamao que salía de la cocina con una bandeja llena de comida al cuarto de Anna. Se puso de pie y corrió a toda velocidad para interceptar a Tamao, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Tamao – la llamo estando ya a unos pasos de ella.

- Joven Yoh, la cena ya está lista, solo voy a entregarle su cena a la señorita Anna y les sirvo a ustedes – informo Tamao creyendo que ese era el interés del shaman.

- Eso es bueno, porque Horo-Horo ya tiene mucha hambre – señalo Yoh – Oye, me dejas llevarle yo la cena a Anna.

- Pero, joven Yoh, la señorita Anna dijo que solo yo tendría acceso a su cuarto y si entraba alguien más se enojaría mucho – dijo Tamao suavizando las verdaderas palabras de la sacerdotisa.

- Oh, vamos, déjame hacerlo, al fin y al cabo el golpeado seré yo – insistió Yoh con una cara a la que era imposible decirle no.

- Está bien – accedió Tamao algo sonrojada dándole la bandeja. Yoh cogió la bandeja con cuidado – Lo único que debe de hacer es abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido, dejar la bandeja a un lado de la puerta, coger la bandeja vacía y cerrar la puerta sin hacer ningún sonido.

- Entendido – asintió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

- En ese caso, iré a avisarles que ya está la cena – anuncio Tamao, para después dejar solo a Yoh.

El chico dio la vuelta y se encamino al cuarto de Anna. Llevaba horas preguntándose que rayos estaba haciendo Anna y al fin podría tener una respuesta. Llego a la puerta y, haciendo caso a las indicaciones de Tamao la abrió lentamente para evitar cualquier sonido. Medio entro al cuarto y se quedo viendo a Anna. La muchacha estaba al centro de la habitación, dentro de un círculo formado por su rosario, hincada y dándole la espalda. Estaba vestida con una yukata blanca y tenía el cabello suelto. Yoh no supo porque esa visión lo hizo olvidarse de la razón por la que estaba ahí, pero el olor de la comida en la bandeja lo regreso a la realidad. Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con una bandeja vacía a lado de la puerta. Se agacho y dejo la bandeja llena enfrente de la bandeja vacía, cogió ésta y, tras darle un último vistazo a Anna, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno y agradeciendo la suerte de seguir con su cuerpo intacto. Caminó de regreso a la cocina pensando en lo que acababa de sentir en ese cuarto: la razón por la que Anna meditaba era para aumentar su poder espiritual, pero, ¿para qué?

*****

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, tal vez es para un entrenamiento especial – aventuro Hao. Los gemelos se encontraban en su plática de media noche en la fuente de siempre.

- Puede ser – acepto Yoh – pero aún así me gustaría saber para que aumenta tanto su poder espiritual.

- Ya te enteraras – aseguro Hao.

- Si – acepto Yoh – Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Hao asintió - ¿por qué siempre hablas de Yohri como si la hubieras conocido mucho?

- Porque así fue – respondió Hao – Éramos hermanos.

- ¿Hermanos?, ¿cómo tu y yo? – pregunto Yoh sorprendido.

- No, biológicamente éramos primos, pero crecimos como hermanos – explico un poco más Hao - su madre nos crío a los dos hasta que murió. Era una buena persona, la única capaz de controlarme.

- ¿Y la mamá del Hao de hace 500 años? – pregunto Yoh.

- Lo abandono porque la aterrorizaba su poder espiritual – respondió Hao como si nada.

- Que triste – pensó en voz alta Yoh.

- Pues estuvo mejor así, no quería ser criado por una shaman tan débil como ella – indico Hao. Yoh se le quedo viendo. Era impresionante la frialdad con la que Hao tomaba el tema de la familia.

- Si crecieron como hermanos, ¿cómo es que termino asesinándote? – pregunto Yoh suponiendo la respuesta, aunque no tenía nada que ver con lo que Hao le respondería.

- Era un juego, para nosotros lo era – respondió Hao – demostrar quien era mejor que el otro. Los Asakura piensan hasta ahora que Yohri actuó por intereses ajenos, para salvar el nombre de la familia y a la humanidad entera, pero yo te puedo asegurar que lo hizo por intereses propios, con la única meta de demostrarme su superioridad y humillarme. Lo logro y seguramente quiere repetir el gusto de humillarme de nuevo, pero esta vez no podrá, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- Vaya, no me esperaba eso – expreso Yoh algo sorprendido. Hao lanzo un suspiro y miro el cielo estrellado

- A pesar de todo, Yohri es, hasta ahora, la única que concuerda conmigo en cuanto a mis planes – hablo Hao sorprendiendo más a Yoh – a ella también le parecían despreciables los humanos y apoyaba mi idea de construir un mundo de solo shamanes.

- ¿Y qué paso? – pregunto Yoh sin comprender.

- Ya te lo dije, todo era un juego para demostrar quien era el más fuerte – explico Hao de nuevo – Ella gano hace 500 años, nosotros ganaremos ahora, ¿o no?

- Por supuesto – apoyo Yoh sonriendo.

*****

Los rayos de sol entrando por su ventana fueron los únicos capaces de hacerlo despertar. Había regresado a su casa a la una de la mañana, no muy tarde pero aún así, sin tener a Anna para despertarlo cada mañana, él era incapaz de despertarse temprano. Miro su despertador que marcaba las diez de la mañana. Se estiro a lo largo de la cama y después se llevo la mano al cuello para rascarse. Fue entonces que noto que algo le faltaba. Bajo la mirada para descubrir que le faltaba su inconfundible collar de garras. Busco entre las cobijas, debajo del futon, entre su ropa del día anterior, pero el objeto no aparecía, no estaba.

- ¡Ah!, ¿dónde está? – exclamo Yoh. El alarido se oyó en toda la casa provocando que sus amigos hicieran acto de presencia en su cuarto en menos de dos segundos.

- ¿Qué paso, Yoh? – pregunto Manta alarmado.

- Mi collar, no encuentro mi collar – informo Yoh histérico.

- ¿Cuál collar? – pregunto Horo-Horo.

- El único que tiene, el de garras – respondió Len.

- Tal vez se te cayo – trato de tranquilizarlo Manta.

- Cierto – salto Yoh del suelo, salió de su cuarto casi empujando a todos y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta de la casa, con la consigna de encontrar su collar.

- No crees que deberías de vestirte primero – le propuso Len deteniendo a medio camino al shaman. Yoh se miro, estaba vestido con la yukata solamente. Dio media vuelta y regreso a su cuarto para cambiarse.

***** Dos horas después *****

El timbre de la casa de los Asakura resonaba por toda la casa. Tamao llego a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con Hao Asakura del otro lado.

- Hola, Tamao – saludo Hao.

- Hola, joven Hao – saludo Tamao haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Hao entro a la casa sorprendiéndose por el estado del lugar.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Hao viendo de un lado al otro. Todo estaba revuelto y tirado, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí.

- Es que el joven Yoh no encuentra su collar – informo Tamao. Hao asintió dándose por entendido. Sabía muy bien la historia de ese collar, era un recuerdo de Matamune, el primer espíritu acompañante de Yoh, por lo cual él lo apreciaba mucho. Pero no solo sabía la historia de Yoh con Matamune, también conocía la historia de Hao Asakura con Matamune y aunque había evitado el tema con su hermano para no provocar otra pelea, en su opinión, Matamune era un traidor al que nadie debería de tenerle el más mínimo aprecio.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora? – pregunto Hao.

- Él y los demás muchachos dijeron que irían a buscarlo por el camino – respondió Tamao.

- Gracias, Tamao – agradeció la información – Nos vemos luego.

La muchacha asintió con una sonrisa mientras él salía de la casa. Camino lentamente hasta llegar a la fuente donde estaban todos buscando el dichoso collar. Su mirada se fijo en su hermano, cuya histeria era más que notoria.

- Veo que todavía no lo encuentras – dijo Hao llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- No sé dónde quedo – hablo Yoh asomándose a la fuente por si había caído ahí.

- Tal vez te lo quitaste y no te acuerdas donde lo dejaste – sugirió Hao acercándose a su hermano.

- No, yo nunca me lo quito – negó Yoh rotundamente. – Alguien lo robo.

- ¿Quién robaría un estúpido collar de garras? – pregunto Len con escepticismo.

- ¡No es estúpido! – exclamo Yoh extrañando a todos. Jamás lo habían visto así de exaltado, exceptuando por supuesto su reacción de hace tres semanas con respecto a todo lo de Hao.

- Irone me mando para proponerles un juego – anunció Hao tratando de calmar a su hermano, sin embargo, este hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

- ¿Un juego? – pregunto Riu emocionado.

- Si, ¿por qué no vamos a la casa para que nos lo explique? – pregunto Hao dirigiéndose especialmente a su hermano, pero, de nuevo lo ignoro. Ante esto, Hao les hizo una seña a los demás para que se adelantaran. Todos hicieron caso a la seña y se fueron del lugar dejando a Yoh que no paraba de buscar - Ya aparecerá, no te preocupes.

- Es que tú no entiendes – le recrimino Yoh esta vez buscando entre los arbustos.

- Si entiendo, es importante para ti, eso lo entiendo – salto Hao – pero no tienes porque ponerte así, ya verás que está en algún lado.

- ¿Y si alguien lo robo? – pregunto Yoh.

- Créeme, nadie necesita un collar viejo con garras, debe de estar por ahí, tirado en algún lado o tal vez lo pusiste en algún lado que no recuerdas – trato de nuevo de tranquilizarlo y al parecer lo logro, porque el muchacho dejo de buscar y se giro para verlo.

- Creo que estoy exagerando, ¿verdad? – inquirió Yoh.

- No te preocupes, yo estaría igual si se me perdieran mis guantes – apunto Hao pasándole un brazo por detrás del cuello – Mira, hagamos una cosa, vamos con Irone, vemos a que quiere jugar y después yo mismo te ayudo a buscar el collar, ¿feliz?

- Feliz – dijo Yoh sonriendo.

Así ambos se fueron caminando con rumbo a la casa de Irone. Ya ahí se enteraron de que el gran juego que Irone quería llevar a cabo era una carrera entre todos usando su oversoul como medio de transporte. Yoh, Horo-Horo, Riu, Chocolove, Opacho, Mati y Kanna se apuntaron de inmediato, sin embargo, fue un poco más difícil convencer a Len y a Hao, y mucho más difícil a Lyserg, aunque una simple cara de suplica de parte de Irone, llevo al exSoldado X a decir que si. Manta, Fausto y Mari, definitivamente se negaron. Ya solo necesitaban un referí para la carrera.

*****

La tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento sabía que terminaría en cuanto se apareciera enfrente de Hao y por eso la disfrutaba lo más que podía, aunque también estaba desesperada de ver al muchacho cara a cara. Estaba en su cuarto terminando de leer ese libro bastante antiguo que llevaba semanas leyendo. Leyó las últimas líneas del libro, lo cerró y lo dejo sobre el escritorio enfrente de ella.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – pregunto Yohri girando un poco la cabeza para ver de reojo a Serpiente sentada enfrente de su puerta.

- Usted ha dicho que no la interrumpamos cuando está leyendo – respondió Serpiente poniéndose de pie.

- Y es bueno ver lo mucho que me hacen caso – se alegro Yohri - ¿sucede algo?

- Creo que Hao Asakura ya sabe que está usted detrás de nosotras – informo Serpiente. Yohri no se inmuto, se esperaba eso, solo que no creyó que Hao lo descubriera tan pronto.

- Bueno, eso era de esperarse – señalo Yohri.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – pregunto Serpiente.

- Lo qué desees, el problema es si te lo responderé – acepto Yohri con una sonrisa.

- ¿Para qué quiere tantas cuentas? – inquirió Serpiente viendo la gran bolsa llena de cuentas que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Esa preguntaba la carcomía desde que la habían mandado a comprarlas.

- Para reconstruir mi rosario que estúpidamente la familia Asakura dejo destruir – respondió Yohri como si fuera obvio.

- A lo que me refiero es para que quiere ese rosario – replanteo su pregunta Serpiente.

- Ese rosario posee 1080 técnicas especiales creadas por miembros de la familia Asakura, de las cuales solo una es capaz de destruir al gran Hao Asakura, pero, necesito que todo el rosario funcione para que esa técnica funcione al cien por ciento – explico Yohri.

- ¿Y esa técnica cuál es? – pregunto Serpiente sin importarle ser echada del cuarto por hacer tantas preguntas.

- Vaya, hoy despertaste muy curiosa, mi querida Serpiente – apunto divertida Yohri. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, paso a Serpiente y salió de la habitación – Ven, te la voy a mostrar.

Serpiente no dudo en seguirla.

*****

- Aún no entiendo como me convencieron de esto – decía Kino plantada enfrente de once oversouls cuyos causantes estaban sobre ellos.

- La carrera será hasta el comienzo de la Aldea – anunció Irone sentada sobre una plataforma de plumas

- ¿Y qué gano? – pregunto Hao arriba de una llama que crepitaba de vez en cuando.

- ¿Quién dijo que ibas a ganar tú? – pregunto Len ofendido. El se encontraba arriba de una armadura muy parecida a la de Bason – Yo voy a ganar.

- Perdón, yo voy a ganar – salto esta vez Horo-Horo arriba de lo que parecía ser su tabla para nieve pero mucho más grande y enteramente hecha de hielo.

- No, yo ganare – hablo Chocolove alzando sobre sus brazos un trofeo. Su transporte era un escudo decorado con un sin número de manchas, representado así la piel de un jaguar.

- No digan tonterías, el que ganara será Don Yoh – intervino Riu. Su transporte se figuraba a la carroza en la que aparecía Tokaguero cuando hacían la materialización normal del oversoul.

- ¿Quién entra a una competencia apoyando a alguien que no es él mismo? – pregunto Kanna subida en una armadura parecida a la de Ashcroft.

- Ese tipo de personas solo están destinadas a la derrota – añadió Mati, cuyo transporte era una gran calabaza.

- Exacto – apoyo Opacho arriba de una pequeña nube de algodón.

- Mira quien habla, los que entraron al Torneo para ver ganar a Hao – se burlo Len.

- Oye – se quejaron Kanna, Mati y Opacho.

- Deberíamos de terminar con esto ya, necesitas entrenar – indicó Lyserg a lado de Irone solo para que ella lo escuchara mientras una pelea comenzaba entre Opacho, Kanna, Mati, Len, Horo-Horo y Riu. La muchacha lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa

- No te preocupes, no necesito entrenar, prefiero divertirme – lo tranquilizo Irone.

- Estás muy segura de lograrlo – noto Lyserg.

- Completamente – aseguro Irone.

- ¡Silencio! – grito Kino exasperada regresando la mirada de todos al frente – Vamos a comenzar de una vez.

- Y que gane el mejor – dijo Yoh. Estuvo a punto de comenzar otra pelea por el título de ganador pero una mirada asesina de parte de Kino la mato de raíz.

*****

- Quiero que observes con atención esto – le pidió Yohri a Serpiente. Ambas habían salido de su base secreta donde estaban. Yohri se puso enfrente de la roca que días atrás le había servido de tiro al blanco y ahora tendría el mismo fin. Saco la cuenta principal del rosario de los 1080 de entre sus ropas, lo coloco sobre su palma y la puso enfrente de ella a unos cuantos centímetros. Quito la mano y la cuenta se mantuvo en el aire por si sola en la misma posición.

*****

- Bien, en sus marcas… listos… - exclamo Kino haciéndose a un lado del paso de los competidores. Como espectadores visibles estaban Manta, Tamao, Fausto, Eliza, Conchi, Ponchi, Mosque y Wiru y como un espectador invisible, estaba Mikihisa que veía todo desde el techo de su casa - ¡FUERA!

En segundos lo único que quedo en la línea de partida fue polvo. Al principio todos iban al mismo nivel, mas no tardo mucho en que Hao, Yoh, Lyserg y Len tomaran la cabeza. Ya vislumbrando la fuente que marcaba la mitad del camino, Hao decidió que ya estaba bueno de estar jugando y acelero dejando a los otros tres atrás. Yoh no estaba dispuesto a eso así que también acelero y sorpresivamente casi alcanza a Hao, de no ser por…

*****

- ¡Rayos del cielo! – exclamo Yohri señalando la roca. Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que un rayo de gran potencia perforara a la roca causando tal inestabilidad interna que la roca exploto en pedazos.

*****

Una terrible punzada de dolor en el pecho agarro a Hao desprevenido causando que su oversoul desapareciera y el saliera despedido por lo menos algunos metros a causa de la gran velocidad que llevaba. Al ver eso, Yoh se paro en seco al igual que todos los demás. Ninguno se movió en espera de que Hao se parara y se riera de sus caras, pero después de ver que el shaman del fuego estaba en el suelo sin moverse Yoh fue el primero en acercársele rápidamente.

- ¡Hao! - lo llamo Yoh asustado bajando de su oversoul y apareciendo en su lugar Amidamaru que mostraba la misma cara que su dueño. Se agacho a su lado al tiempo que llegaban los demás. El muchacho había caído boca abajo. Yoh lo giro para notar que estaba inconciente, con una herida en la cabeza y al parecer no podía respirar bien.

- ¿Qué le paso?– pregunto Irone alarmada agachándose a su lado

- No sé – respondió Yoh sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho, el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha.

- Su brazo – señalo Len. Todos voltearon a ver el brazo izquierdo de Hao para notar una mancha de color rojo. Fue entonces que Yoh lo entendió. Se desabotono la camisa para notificar su teoría y, en efecto, ahí estaban las marcas en su pecho.

- Rayos del cielo – señalo Irone.

- Yohri – añadió Yoh - Tenemos que llevarlo a la casa para que Fausto lo revise – dijo Yoh alargando su brazo para tratar de subir a Hao sobre su espalda, sin embargo, el simple movimiento lo hizo desistir del dolor que le provoco.

- Yo me encargo, don Yoh – se apunto Riu, que se gacho y coloco lentamente a Hao sobre su espalda. Yoh trato de ponerse de pie pero su pierna le empezó a doler del mismo modo. Bueno, por lo menos podía respirar, eso ya era algo.

- Nosotros te ayudamos – hablo esta vez Horo-Horo ofreciéndole una mano a Yoh. Yoh tomo su mano y se levanto con ayuda de Len que lo sujeto del costado izquierdo. Horo-Horo pasó el brazo de Yoh detrás de su cuello y así comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa de Irone.

*****

- ¡Impresionante! – exclamo Serpiente con la boca abierta – pero, aún no entiendo como eso podría destruir a Hao, solo es un simple rayo.

- Cierto – acepto Yohri cogiendo la cuenta y girándose para encarar a Serpiente – aquí el punto no es el rayo… sino como usas el rayo – regreso sobre sus pasos para entrar en la base y añadió divertida – solo espero que Hao no estuviera haciendo nada importante.

*****

- ¿Ya estás mejor? - pregunto Manta sentándose a lado de su amigo en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Si, ya no me duele tanto – respondió Yoh sin dejar de ver las escaleras.

- Como odio que me echen a perder mis momentos de diversión – se quejo Irone caminado de un lado al otro –. Cuando vea a esa Yohri me las va a pagar.

- Pero no entiendo, ¿qué gana con estar practicando la técnica esa? – pregunto Horo-Horo sentado a la mesa del comedor junto con Len, Chocolove y Lyserg.

- Eso, practicar – especifico Len – y de seguro también debe de saber sus efectos colaterales.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Chocolove sin entender.

- A que debe saber que cada vez que lleva acabo esa técnica le causa dolor a Yoh y Hao – explico Len -. Debe de disfrutar imaginándoselo.

- Maldita – dijo Horo-Horo enojado.

- Todavía ni la conocemos y ya nos cae mal – intervino Riu.

- Imagínate cuando la conozcamos – añadió Mati.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Yoh de inmediato al ver bajar a Fausto y Eliza por las escaleras.

- Está bien – anunció Fausto para tranquilidad de todos los presentes, exceptuando a Lyserg por supuesto - la herida fue minima, aunque si se dio un buen golpe y no creo que despierte pronto. En cuanto a lo otro, su respiración ya se normalizo.

- ¡Eso es genial! – se alegro Irone.

- Ahora, ¿quieres qué te revise a ti? – pregunto el doctor a Yoh.

- No, yo estoy bien – aseguro Yoh – incluso me sorprende. La primera vez que Yohri hizo la técnica el dolor era mucho más fuerte y ni siquiera podía respirar, al igual que Hao, sin embargo, ahora no sentí nada al momento, el dolor es menor y si puedo respirar. No lo entiendo.

- Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que no recuerdas el dolor al cien por ciento – expuso Kino –. Una de las condiciones para que la persona vuelva a sentir ese mismo dolor es tener la capacidad de recordarlo por completo. Como tú no posees recuerdos de las anteriores vidas de Hao es por eso que no te afecta tanto.

- Puede ser – acepto Yoh poniéndose de pie, aún le molestaba un poco la pierna pero ya podía apoyarse sobre ella – Voy a ver a Hao – anuncio antes de dirigirse a las escaleras, las cuales subió lentamente. Ya en el piso de arriba fue hacia la puerta del cuarto de su hermano e iba a entrar cuando en ese momento salió Mari asustándolo un poco. No sabía que la chica estaba ahí adentro. Mari lo miro rápidamente y después lo paso de largo para ir a las escaleras y bajarlas. La mirada de Yoh la siguió hasta perderla de vista, fue entonces que decidió entrar en la habitación. Ahí estaba su hermano, inconciente acostado sobre una cama con las cobijas hasta la mitad del pecho, con una pequeña venda en la cabeza y el torso descubierto. Se sentó en la cama y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Parecía que Hao si amaba demasiado sus guantes como para dejar que se los quitaran incluso en ese momento, pues los tenía puestos todavía. Dejo de ver a Hao y su mirada viajo por toda la habitación. No había nada interesante solo algunas manchas en las paredes producto de la piromanía de Hao. Detuvo su inspección en la mesita de noche, donde sus ojos se quedaron viendo con sorpresa algo: sentado en la mesita de noche se encontraba Chuck, el inseparable muñeco de Mari, cuyo parecido con Manta era siniestro. Cogió el muñeco sin entender que hacia en ese lugar; hasta donde sabía Mari nunca se separaba de él. Y entonces, ¿qué hacia ahí? Regreso a Chuck al lugar donde estaba, le dio un último vistazo a su hermano y salió del cuarto.

*****

Se puso su pañoleta roja en la cabeza, terminando de este modo de arreglarse. Cualquiera diría que después de pasar dos días meditando se encontraría exhausta, sin embargo, no era su caso. Había esperado escuchar salir a Yoh de la casa para salir ella de su cuarto para bañarse. De eso ya hacia veinte minutos. Miro su reloj de pared para cerciorarse de la hora. 12:20. En diez minutos debía de estar en el lago de la Aldea para comenzar con el ritual. Cogió su rosario, lo metió en su bolsa y salió de su cuarto.

*****

- Me cae en el hígado esa mujer – decía Hao mientras él y su hermano acababan con el postre de la cena de ese día. Esta vez el lugar de la reunión nocturna era la casa de los Nadiri, por causas bastantes obvias.

- Pues yo no sé, ni siquiera la conozco – hablo Yoh para después meter en su boca un gran pedazo de gelatina.

- Debe de estar disfrutando esto – aseguro Hao – como me cae en el hígado.

- Creo que deberíamos de buscarla – propuso Yoh al tiempo que su hermano comía otra cucharada de gelatina.

- Si no se aparece en la prueba de Serpiente lo haremos – planeo Hao – Aunque de seguro ella debe de estar planeando una gran entrada.

- Seguramente, pero creo que deberíamos de adelantarnos – dijo Yoh.

- Estoy de acuerdo – apoyo Hao.

- Oye, tengo una duda – inició Yoh haciendo a un lado su cuchara - ¿Porqué Mari dejo a Chuck en tu cuarto?

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Hao sin entender.

- Cuando subí a verte esta tarde, antes de regresar a casa, en tu mesita de noche estaba Chuck el muñeco de Mari – explico Yoh. Hao puso cara de extrañeza.

- Pues cuando yo desperté no había nada en la mesita de noche – aseguro Hao – además es completamente imposible eso, Mari jamás se separa de Chuck. Si eso sucediera tendría un ataque.

- ¿Un ataque? – pregunto Yoh.

- De pánico – añadió Hao. A Yoh le pareció que a Hao no le agradaba para nada el tema – A veces tiene pesadillas durante las noches y se despierta gritando y llorando.

- ¿Y por qué? – pregunto Yoh.

- Llevo cinco años preguntando lo mismo – respondió Hao algo desanimado – Es imposible que hayas visto a Chuck lejos de Mari.

- Pues yo te digo que ahí estaba – afirmo Yoh de nuevo.

*****

- Espero que estés lista – hablo Kino al ver llegar a su más querida alumna y futura esposa de uno de sus nietos.

- Completamente – dijo Anna.

- Entonces comencemos – insto Kino. Anna saco su rosario de la bolsa y dejo ésta en el suelo. Se alejo unos metros de su maestra y dio inicio al ritual.

*****

- ¿Y ya descubriste qué planea hacer Anna con tanto poder espiritual? – pregunto Hao para cambiar el tema.

- Ni idea – respondió Yoh encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Y cómo va el entrenamiento de Irone? – pregunto usando la misma táctica que su hermano para cambiar el tema. Hao lo vio con diversión.

- Compruébalo tú mismo – propuso Hao y ante la cara de extrañeza de su hermano añadió –. Mañana tenía pensado tener una pelea de prueba con ella pero en el estado que Yohri me acaba de dejar me resulta algo difícil hacerlo sin que ella se niegue rotundamente, así que tú pelearas con ella mañana.

- Pues no parece mala idea, solo necesito decirle a Anna – acepto Yoh – me interesa saber que tipo de poder tiene Irone.

- Solo te doy un pequeño consejo para tu pelea – comenzó Hao – No te sorprendas de nada, Irone siempre aprovecha la sorpresa para atacar.

- Ok, no me sorprenderé – aseguro Yoh.

- Tengo ganas… de… ver… eso – hablo Hao entrecortadamente dejando caer la cuchara con gelatina que estaba apunto de llevar a su boca. Yoh se sorprendió ante la actitud de su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Yoh con su tranquilidad característica.

- Que ya sé para que quería tanta energía Anna y dónde está tu collar – respondió Hao poniéndose de pie y sin dar más explicaciones fue hacia la puerta de la casa y salió de ésta corriendo. Yoh cogió otro pedazo de gelatina con su cuchara, se lo comió y después siguió los pasos de su hermano.

*****

- Bienvenido… - saludo Kino al recién llegado -, Matamune.

El nombrado se encontraba enfrente de Anna, la cual, aunque lo disfrazaba perfectamente, estaba realmente exhausta; llevaba el inconfundible collar de garras colgado al cuello y su inseparable pipa también.

- Gracias, Kino – agradeció Matamune la bienvenida para después ver a la chica que tenía enfrente – Gracias, Anna, por traerme de regreso.

- Que te quede claro que a partir de ahora eres mi esclavo personal – informo Anna apartándose del nekomata para coger su bolsa.

- Muy claro – asintió Matamune con agradecimiento – usted puede ver en mi a un fiel sirviente.

- Sobretodo fiel – denoto una voz asustando a todos los presentes. Todos voltearon para ver a Hao, cuya mirada estaba clavada en Matamune – Sobretodo fiel – repitió Hao antes de tirar una bola de fuego contra Matamune, que logro esquivarla por muy poco.

- Hao, me alegra volver a verte – lo saludo Matamune con un poco de culpabilidad y temor en la voz. Si lo alegraba verlo, pero también sabía que ahora estaba condenado a regresar al otro mundo de nuevo.

- A mi también me alegra – admitió Hao caminando hacia Matamune – me alegra poder vengarme de una rata traicionera como tú. ¡Espíritu de Fuego!

Con esa simple exclamación comenzó una lucha entre Hao y Matamune, más por parte de Hao, ya que Matamune solo esquivaba sus ataques.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunto Yoh llegando a la escena y llamando la atención de Anna y Kino - ¿Con quien pelea Hao?

- Con Matamune – respondió Kino simplemente.

- ¿¡Con quien!? – pregunto incrédulo Yoh dirigiendo su mirada a la pelea enfrente de él. Le basto un momento para darse cuenta de que era cierto. Ahí estaba Matamune, ya algo lastimado, evitando a toda costa los certeros golpes del Espíritu de Fuego. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta donde estaban peleando para detener a su visceral hermano de cometer una locura. Vio como Matamune cayó al suelo y como Hao dirigía a su espíritu acompañante para acertarle un golpe terrible. Ese era el momento perfecto para saber si había logrado algo con Hao durante las últimas tres semanas, así que, a pesar de saber lo estúpido y peligroso que era, se interpuso entre el Espíritu de Fuego y Matamune. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver como el golpe se detenía justo a unos centímetros de él.

- ¡Quítate o no me importa si te mato junto con ese traidor! – exclamo Hao arriba del Espíritu de Fuego.

- ¡Si no te importa, entonces hazlo! – lo reto Yoh a sabiendas de que podía morir en ese momento.

Hao lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados; había esperado siglos para vengarse de Matamune y ahora el imbécil de Yoh se lo quería impedir. Pues bien, si ese era su deseo, lo mandaría al otro mundo junto con él… Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por largo rato hasta que Hao hizo desaparecer al Espíritu de Fuego, ante la sorpresa de todos e incluso de si mismo. Hao estaba completamente fuera de si. Tenía deseos de matarlo por interponerse en su venganza, pero algo no lo dejaba hacerlo, la misma razón que lo hacia ser tan sobre protector con Opacho e Irone. "¡Maldita sea!" pensó con ira. Ese imbécil que lo veía en ese momento con sorpresa, ese imbécil que seis meses atrás casi mata y casi lo mata, ese imbécil cuya existencia era un completo error a su parecer, logro ganarse su aprecio y su cariño, ¡y solo en tres semanas! Se dio la vuelta y regreso a su casa sin decir una sola palabra. Yoh siguió con la mirada a su hermano hasta que desapareció de su vista. ¡Seguía vivo!, ¿cómo demonios seguía vivo?

- Gracias – agradeció Matamune desde el suelo ganándose la atención de Yoh – No tenías porque hacerlo.

- Por supuesto que si, eres mi amigo – sonrió Yoh agachándose a la altura del nekomata – Además Hao no tiene razón para estar atacándote.

- La verdad, si la tiene – admitió Matamune con culpabilidad.

*****

- ¡Maldito, Yoh! – exclamo Hao al entrar en su casa dando un portazo. Estaba furioso y necesitaba quemar algo. Salió al jardín trasero y se disponía a carbonizar todos los árboles ahí plantados, cuando…

- Mari no cree que eso le guste a Irone – hablo Mari desde el umbral de la puerta que daba al jardín. Hao se giro para encararla. Estaba vestida con un pijama que constaba de un pantalón y una camiseta y como siempre llevaba a Chuck abrazado a ella.

- ¿No deberías de estar dormida? – pregunto Hao olvidándose de matar a los árboles.

- Mari se levanto para tomar algo y entonces se encontró con su gelatina en la mesa y se pregunto si se le olvido meterla antes de irse a dormir – respondió Mari.

- No, el inútil de Yoh y yo la sacamos para acabárnosla – explico Hao.

- ¿El señor Hao está enojado con Yoh? – pregunto Mari.

- Algo así – respondió Hao – y ya te he dicho que no me digas "señor Hao".

- ¿Entonces van a dejar de ser amigos? – inquirió Mari.

- A ti no te cae bien Yoh, ¿verdad? – aventuro Hao. De todos Mari era la única que aún veía con malos ojos a su hermano.

- A Mari le cae bien todo lo que le caiga bien al señor Hao – afirmo Mari – Si el señor Hao es feliz, Mari es feliz.

Hao y Mari se quedaron viendo en silencio por largo rato.

- Mari va a dormirse – anunció antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al interior de la casa.

- Mari – le hablo Hao. La chica se detuvo y lo volteo a ver. Tenía pensado preguntarle lo que antes le había dicho Yoh, pero después de pensarlo llego a la conclusión de que era una tontería – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – se despidió Mari y entro en la casa.

Hao se quedo un momento parado en silencio, después se acostó en el suelo y se quedo viendo el estrellado cielo enfrente de él.

*****

El silencio se había apoderado de la escena después de que Matamune terminara de contar su historia, la historia de cómo conoció al maestro del ocultismo Hao Asakura hace 1000 años y cómo éste le había dado la oportunidad de seguir en este mundo con un cuerpo material; la historia de cómo lo había traicionado 500 años atrás provocando su muerte. Yoh ahora entendía la reacción de Hao e incluso entendía muchas cosas que no pudo entender la primera vez que estuvo con Matamune. Giro la cabeza para ver si Anna y su abuela seguían ahí; las dos ya no estaban. Fijo su mirada en Matamune, el cual no dejaba de observar el suelo.

- Cuando hable con Hao sobre ti él nunca menciono conocerte – indico Yoh – supongo que lo hizo para evitar una pelea – se rasco la cabeza -, pero, aún no entiendo algo, ¿cómo ayudaste a Yohri?, eso no me queda muy claro.

- Bueno, le di información muy valiosa además la ayude a llevar a Hao hasta una trampa preparada por ella – explico Matamune.

- ¿Y qué tipo de información? – pregunto Yoh sin entender que información podría ser tan importante como para provocar la muerte de Hao Asakura. Matamune dudo por un momento si responder o no.

- Le dije cual era su debilidad – admitió Matamune.

- ¿El Hao de hace 500 años tenía una debilidad? – pregunto Yoh sorprendido.

- Si – asintió Matamune.

- ¿Y cuál era? – pregunto Yoh con total curiosidad. Esta vez Matamune no tuvo que pensar mucho su respuesta, sabía a la perfección que a esa pregunta solo podía responder de una sola manera.

- No lo sé, lo olvide – aseguro Matamune decepcionando a Yoh.

- Que pena, yo tenía ganas de saberlo – se lamento Yoh. Matamune lo miro, era impresionante lo fácil que creía una mentira – pero si no puedes decírmelo está bien – o tal vez no.

- Me alegro que entiendas – hablo Matamune.

- Solo tengo una duda – dijo Yoh recordando su sueño de algunas semanas atrás, donde Hao moría a manos de Yohri – esa debilidad de hace 500 años, la razón por la que Yohri pudo matar a Hao, se puede volver a repetir en esta época, es decir, Yohri puede usarla de nuevo en contra de Hao y de mi.

- No lo creo – afirmo Matamune.

- Eso espero – pensó Yoh en voz alta y después le dedico una sonrisa a Matamune – Sé que tal vez no valga tanto como si Hao lo hiciera; quiero decirte que te perdono.

Matamune se le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos. No esperaba eso, ni en mil años más.

- Gracias, Yoh – agradeció Matamune sonriendo igual que Yoh.

- Yo sé que Hao también terminara perdonándote – afirmo Yoh con mucho optimismo.

- Si tú lo dices – apoyo Matamune algo escéptico.

- ¿Y ya tienes dónde quedarte? – pregunto Yoh.

- Pues no, pero supongo que debo de ir a dónde esté Anna – respondió Matamune – ahora soy su sirviente

- Pobrecito de ti – lo compadeció Yoh – Ella fue la que te trajo de vuelta, ¿verdad?

- Si – asintió Matamune – Uso bastante energía, seguramente debe de estar descansando.

- Bueno, entonces te acompaño a la casa – dijo Yoh poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Acaso tú no vas para aya? – pregunto Matamune.

- No, yo tengo que arreglar algo antes de irme a dormir – explico Yoh metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – Vamos.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la casa de los Asakura, donde se quedo Matamune, y después Yoh siguió su camino a la casa de los Nadiri, donde no estaba seguro de que encontraría. Llego a la puerta y la golpeo tres veces esperando ser oído por alguien, no quería tocar el timbre pues eso despertaría a todos los habitantes de la casa. Por suerte la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Mari.

- Hola, Mari – saludo Yoh – No me digas que te desperté.

- No, Mari no puede dormirse – lo tranquilizo la muchacha.

- ¿Hao está despierto? – pregunto Yoh. Mari asintió - ¿Y está enojado todavía?

- Mari no sabe, pero lo detuvo de quemar el jardín de Irone – informo Mari.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – inquirió Yoh con una sonrisa. Mari asintió y regreso al interior de la casa. Yoh entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Siguió a Mari hasta el comedor; ahí, Mari se sentó a la mesa y continuo arreglando un gran número de papeles dentro de una caja. La muchacha señalo el jardín haciendo a Yoh girar la cabeza en esa dirección. Se podía distinguir a alguien acostado ahí - ¿Sabes si ya llego mi abuela?

- No, ella no ha llegado – respondió Mari.

- Bueno, gracias – agradeció Yoh antes de salir al jardín.

- Lárgate – lo recibió Hao en cuanto sintió su presencia tan cerca de él.

- Matamune ya me contó todo – informo Yoh sin hacer caso a la orden de su hermano. Llego hasta él y se sentó a su lado – Lamento haber frustrado tu venganza.

- ¿Qué parte de "lárgate" no entiendes? – pregunto Hao sin voltear a verlo.

- Pero, no podía permitir que mandarás al otro mundo a un amigo mío – continuo Yoh sin hacer caso de nuevo.

- El hecho de que no te haya matado en el lago no significa que no pueda matarte aquí – advirtió Hao sentándose y encarando a Yoh.

- Lo sé – admitió Yoh con tranquilidad. Hao se le quedo mirando como si estuviera loco, bueno, siempre pensó que no estaba bien de sus facultades mentales pero esta vez si se estaba pasando. Fijo su mirada al frente y volvió a acostarse. Era inútil esperar que Yoh actuara como la gente normal – Creo que deberías de hablar con él.

- Si me acerco a él será para usar su alma como alimento para el Espíritu de Fuego – aseguro Hao – dices que te contó todo – Yoh asintió – entonces, ¿cómo puedes seguir llamándolo amigo?, él nos traiciono hace 500 años.

- ¿Y por lo menos sabes como nos traiciono? – pregunto Yoh con astucia.

- Ayudo a Yohri a matarme – indico Hao.

- ¿Y cómo la ayudo? – pregunto Yoh.

- No lo sé – admitió Hao con rabia. No podía recordarlo, pero estaba seguro de que Matamune lo había traicionado, cómo, no lo sabía.

- Él dice que le dijo a Yohri cual era tu debilidad – expreso Yoh llamando la atención de Hao.

- En mil años jamás he tenido una debilidad – desmintió Hao.

- No una que recuerdes – señalo Yoh y antes de que Hao pudiera decir algo continuo – Tú mismo dijiste que no recuerdas cómo moriste hace 500 años, sin embargo, Matamune si debe recordarlo ya que sigue culpándose por ello hasta ahora. Deberías de preguntarle cómo sucedió todo. Y también deberías de darle otra oportunidad.

- Lo de la oportunidad solo muerto y lo de mi muerte hace 500 años… eso si es una buena idea – acepto Hao sentándose de nuevo sin mirar a su hermano – aunque insisto que jamás he tenido una debilidad.

- Ya veremos – dijo Yoh viendo al frente - ¡Oye, Mari, ven y siéntate con nosotros!

Al instante se oyeron rápidos pasos alejándose de la puerta y después subiendo las escaleras.

- La asuste, ¿verdad? – señalo Yoh rascandose la cabeza algo apenado.

- Si – afirmo Hao antes de echarse a reír.

- Oye, no te rías – le reprocho Yoh con cara de puchero.

*****

La mañana llego a la Aldea Apache y con ella un momento de presentaciones en la casa de los Asakura. Matamune se presento ante todos los amigos de Yoh y ellos se presentaron también durante el desayuno; del mismo modo, Yohmei, Mikihisa y Keiko le dieron la bienvenida felices de su regreso. Anna fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa sin decir palabra alguna.

- Anna – la llamo Yoh deteniéndola antes de que saliera del comedor. La muchacha lo volteo a ver – solo quería decirte que entrenare más tarde porque Hao me pidió que tuviera una pelea de prueba con Irone, por supuesto, si te parece.

- Es una forma de entrenamiento – dijo Anna antes de salir del comedor sin decir nada más.

- ¿Eso fue un si? – pregunto Horo-Horo dudoso.

- Creo que si – asintió Yoh.

- Yo también iré a la casa de Irone – anuncio Lyserg –. Irone me pidió que tuviera una pelea de prueba con ella, también.

- No crees que ya hacen muchas cosas juntos tú e Irone - señalo Horo-Horo con picardía.

- Somos amigos – dijo Lyserg viendo hacia donde iba Horo-Horo – además no se supone que según ustedes yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de la Doncella Jeanne.

- Si nos pidieras nuestra opinión nosotros preferiríamos a Irone – intervino Chocolove.

- Así que desde ahora ella es tu nueva futura novia – anuncio Horo-Horo en tono de burla.

- Ustedes tienen problemas – señalo Lyserg levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor algo enojado.

- Este chico se toma las cosas muy en serio – apunto Chocolove.

- Es que ustedes hacen bromas de muy mal gusto – salió en su defensa Riu.

- Pero si nosotros nada más decimos lo que vemos – salto Horo-Horo –. Si no está entrenando, está con la doncellita o está con Irone. Eso hace pensar mucho.

- Pero no son cosas que a ustedes les interesen – asentó Riu.

- Ahí te equivocas, Riu – negó Horo-Horo –. Nos importa a todos, porque si se hace novio de la doncellita ya estuvo que de nuevo entro a los Soldados X y otra vez va a pelear contra nosotros para destruir a Yoh y a Hao, en cambio, si se hace novio de Irone por lo menos no lo tendremos en nuestra contra y puede que hasta logre quitarle las ideas de venganza contra Hao.

- ¿Y si no se hace novio de ninguna? – pregunto Riu.

- Pues tendremos al Lyserg tranquilo y con sed de venganza que tenemos en este momento – respondió Horo-Horo.

- Lyserg tiene razón, tú tienes serios problemas – apoyo Len al peliverde.

- ¿Que dijiste? – pregunto Horo-Horo.

- Iré a esa pelea de prueba – anuncio Len sin escuchar a Horo-Horo.

- ¿Para? – pregunto Yoh.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer – aseguro Len simplemente.

- ¿Quién es Irone? – pregunto Matamune a Yoh.

- Es la hija menor de los Nadiri – respondió Yoh con la boca llena – y es mi hermanita menor.

- ¿Tu hermanita menor? – pregunto Matamune confundido.

- Si, Hao y yo somos sus hermanos mayores adoptivos – explico Yoh como si fuera algo muy sencillo.

- Ah – dijo Matamune comprendiendo. Parte de la familia Nadiri y amiga de Hao. Eso sonaba bastante familiar para el espíritu.

- Acompáñame a la pelea de prueba y la conocerás, sé que te va a caer genial – lo invito Yoh.

- Estaría encantado – accedió Matamune. Por supuesto que le caería bien.

Terminaron de desayunar y se prepararon para ir a la casa de sus vecinos. Mas antes de ir a cumplir el pedido de Hao, Yoh hizo una pequeña escala. Se paro enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Anna y la toco con cierto miedo. Al instante le abrió Anna.

- ¿No te dije qué si podías? – pregunto Anna cruzando los brazos.

- Si, y para aya vamos – respondió Yoh. Conocía a Anna muy bien, y a pesar de lo buena que era para ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento vio en sus ojos lo cansada que estaba -, solo quería agradecerte por haber traído de vuelta a Matamune.

- Solo espero que si sea útil, sino yo misma lo regresare al otro mundo – le advirtió Anna.

- Estoy seguro de que lo será – afirmo Yoh – Bueno, ya me voy.

- Antes de que te vayas, tráeme la televisión de la sala – ordeno Anna – quiero algo con que entretenerme.

- Pe… pe… pero, Annita – empezó Yoh – esa tele debe de pesar mucho.

- Es una forma de entrenamiento – repitió Anna antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

*****

- ¿Y esa cara? – pregunto Hao al ver entrar a su hermano acompañado por sus amigos a la casa. El shaman de fuego se encontraba sentado a la mesa junto con Opacho terminando de desayunar.

- Anna lo hizo llevar la tele de la sala a su cuarto y sin ayuda – informo Manta.

- Te quejas por tan poco – señalo Hao.

- ¿E Irone? – pregunto Lyserg.

- Arriba preparándose – respondió Hao.

- Hola, chicos – saludo Mati bajando las escaleras junto con Kanna.

- ¿Vienen a que Irone los acabe? – pregunto Kanna en tono de burla.

- De ningún modo – salto Horo-Horo ofendido, para después añadir – solo vienen Yoh y Lyserg, nosotros solo seremos espectadores.

- Gracias por el apoyo – agradecieron Yoh y Lyserg con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto Mati a Matamune, el cual hizo una reverencia.

- Matamune, un placer en conocerlas, señoritas – se presento el nekomata - ¿Y ustedes son?

- Mati – dijo Mati extendiendo la mano la cual estrecho Matamune.

- Kanna – dijo la peliazul haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

- Opacho – se presento el pequeño desde la mesa haciendo a Hao girar los ojos.

- ¡Hola! – saludo Irone saliendo de quien sabe donde y abrazando a Lyserg del cuello, aunque ésta hazaña solo la lograba parándose sobre la punta de los pies. Después del susto momentáneo, a Lyserg no pareció molestarle la acción de la chica y al parecer a Hao tampoco, sin embargo, los dos muchachos se ganaron la mirada de picardía de Horo-Horo, Chocolove y Manta.

- Hola – saludaron todos al unísono.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Irone desde la misma posición – hasta donde sé solo invite a Lyserg y Hao invito a Yoh.

- Siempre es bueno ver como actúa el enemigo – señalo Hao con perspicacia.

- Cierto – apoyo Len.

- Si quieren, pero la verdad es que no hay mucho que ver – acepto Irone antes de que su mirada parara en Matamune. Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento sin decir nada. Irone se soltó del cuello de Lyserg y se acerco al espíritu.

- Irone Nadiri – se presento ofreciéndole su mano.

- Matamune – dijo Matamune estrechando la mano de Irone.

- ¿Y tú eres…? – pregunto Irone.

- Amigo de Yoh – respondió Matamune.

- En ese caso, eres bienvenido aquí cuando quieras – le afirmo Irone a lo que Hao lanzo un bufido.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Matamune mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno, comencemos con la matanza – hablo Hao poniéndose de pie. Salieron al jardín donde los que no iban a pelear tomaron su lugar para ver la pelea. Mientras cada quien escogía donde sentarse o quedarse parado, en el caso de Len, Matamune no dejo de ver ni un solo instante a Irone. Era terroríficamente parecida, sino fuera por el cabello, el cual llevaba sujeto en un chongo, no habría diferencia. Sin embargo, sabía a la perfección que Irone no era ella. No, ella era incapaz de hablar, incapaz de sonreírle, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos; ella estaba ahí y a la vez no estaba. Prendió su pipa y comenzó a fumarla con cierta melancolía.

- Si no te importa, Yoh, me gustaría ser el primero – pidió Lyserg.

- ¿Estás impaciente en qué te humille Irone? – pregunto Hao para enojarlo.

- Tengo otro compromiso – informo Lyserg.

- En ese caso, serás el primero – acepto Irone sin más problema.

- ¿Con tu amada Doncella Jeanne? – pregunto Hao ganándose una mirada de enojo de parte de Irone.

- Si – respondió Lyserg.

- En ese caso, no te detenemos, ve con ella – dijo Hao con una sonrisa de triunfo – ya sabemos que ella es lo más importante para ti – Lyserg lo miro con rencor. Lo estaba retando con sus palabras, si salía en ese momento, Hao usaría eso para gritar a los siete vientos que le importaba más la Doncella Jeanne que Irone. ¿Y acaso no era verdad? ¿Acaso no era más importante la Doncella Jeanne para él? Miro a Irone, cuya mirada furiosa estaba clavada en Hao. La muchacha le había pedido esa pelea desde varios días antes y él se lo había prometido, sin embargo, también le prometió a la Doncella estar puntual a las 11 en el restaurante el día anterior. ¿Qué promesa valía más?

- Pelea tu primero Yoh – le pidió el peliverde para después acercarse a donde estaban todos sentados.

- De acuerdo – acepto Yoh.

- Por supuesto que no, peleare primero con Lyserg y punto final – salto Irone.

- Está bien, aún así tenía pensado quedarme hasta ver el final de la pelea con Yoh – la tranquilizo Lyserg con una sonrisa.

- Y supongo que no te importara que alguien pelee con Irone antes que Yoh – propuso Hao. Tenía ganas de descargar todo su enojo de la noche en alguien y no había nadie más perfecto que Lyserg.

- Hao – lo llamo Yoh para que dejara en paz a Lyserg.

- No, no importa – acepto Lyserg sentándose al lado de los demás espectadores.

- Bien, ¿quién quiere pelear con Irone? – pregunto Hao.

- Lo haces nada más para molestar – salto Irone enfadada.

- No, lo hago para tomarte el tiempo – negó Hao – para la prueba de mañana tienes solo diez minutos para poder darle un simple golpe a un oficial del Torneo y calificar, así que te tomare el tiempo para ver cuanto tardas en eliminar a Yoh, al soldadito X y al valiente que diga "yo".

- Hao tiene razón, el tiempo es muy importante – apoyo Yoh para calmar el enojo de Irone.

- Está bien – acepto Irone recogiendo del suelo un palo largo de madera con muchos signos grabados en él y unas plumas de pájaro sostenidas en un extremo junto a unos cascabeles.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Hao a los espectadores.

- Yo – salto Mati levantando la mano.

- No, contigo no sería tan interesante – negó Hao.

- Lo haré yo – hablo Len acercándose al frente.

- Eso me gusta más – admitió Hao con diversión. Yoh y él se dirigieron al lugar de los espectadores mientras Len se ponía a algunos metros de Irone. La verdad, Len tenía bastante curiosidad en conocer los poderes de una persona que en un principio había sido repudiada por su familia por no poseer ningún poder. Sin lugar a dudas eso era un gran enigma y no solo para él, sino también para todos sus amigos – Bien – hablo Hao desde su lugar sentado al lado de su hermano y colocando un cronometro en el suelo - ¡Comiencen!

Len de inmediato hizo su oversoul más poderosa con su cuchilla sorprendiendo a todos pues nadie se esperaba que comenzara de ese modo la pelea. No se iba a arriesgar a ser vencido solo por no tomar en serio a Irone. A pesar de ser una niña dulce también era bastante fuerte en cuanto a carácter y a eso sumándole la enseñanza de Hao Asakura, con seguridad Irone debía de tener un gran nivel espiritual. Irone sonrió e hizo su posesión de objetos sobre el palo en sus manos, alrededor del cual apareció un alo de luz. Y entonces ambos salieron al encuentro del otro. Sin embargo, algo sucedió. Justo antes de que la cuchilla de Len tocara el báculo de Irone, éste se convirtió en una increíble lanza metálica. Cuando ambos chocaron fue impresionante ver como Irone era capaz de contener el golpe de Len.

- Se convirtió – señalo Manta sorprendido.

- Esa lanza me parece conocida – susurro Yoh para si mismo.

La batalla continuó un poco más del mismo modo, cada uno dando golpes al otro, hasta que de repente y sin previo aviso, tras un golpe propinado por Len, la lanza desapareció dejando en su lugar al báculo, solo que con algunas modificaciones, pues esta vez estaba hecho completamente de hueso.

- ¡Dulce o truco! – grito Irone antes de agitar el báculo hacia Len, simple movimiento con el cual salieron volando del báculo un gran número de costillas con dirección a Len que logro esquivarlas por muy poco.

- ¿Cómo demonios? – susurro Len completamente sorprendido.

- Ese ataque es… - comenzó Yoh abriendo los ojos por completo, pero no pudo terminar la frase pues al instante el báculo se convirtió en una pistola.

- ¡Impacto mortal! – exclamo esta vez disparando contra Len. Éste, aún sorprendido, esquivo los disparos de Irone, mas, sin poder comprender como, al instante Irone apareció a su lado con una cuchilla idéntica a la suya y lo golpeo con el revés de ésta tirándolo metros más adelante, cayendo al suelo y terminado con su oversoul. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta sin poder comprender lo que acababan de ver.

- Hizo el oversoul de Len y las otras técnicas yo las conozco – intervino Horo-Horo saliendo del shock.

- ¡Son las técnicas del Trío! – exclamo Yoh – la lanza es de Kanna, Dulce o truco es el ataque de Mati e Impacto Mortal es de Mari. ¡Son sus técnicas!

- Exacto – afirmo Hao con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Pero, ¿cómo puede usarlas? – pregunto Manta.

- Eres una metamorfista – descubrió Len levantándose del suelo. Estaba furioso por haber perdido, sin embargo, también estaba sorprendido por la persona enfrente de él

- Cierto – acepto Irone acercándose a él – Fue una buena pelea – le dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

- Y tu eres más fuerte de lo que pensé – acepto Len estrechando su mano.

- ¿Qué demonios es una metamorfista? – pregunto Horo-Horo.

- Matamune, porque no se los explicas tú – propuso Hao. Matamune, que también se encontraba en estado de shock volteo a ver a su interlocutor.

- Un metamorfista es un shaman capaz de copiar las técnicas de sus oponentes – explico Matamune – utilizando su poder espiritual, lo cual significa que la reproducción puede ser de menor poder o de un poder mucho más grande que la original. Pero eso no es lo interesante.

- ¿Qué es lo interesante entonces? – pregunto Horo-Horo como si no pudiera haber algo más interesante.

- Lo interesante es que en mis mil años de existencia jamás había tenido la suerte de conocer a alguien con ese habilidad – continuo Matamune –. Es una habilidad de nacimiento, es decir, no se puede adquirir con los años, o naces con ella o no. Yo solo había escuchado sobre ellos, incluso se ha creído que es un mito. Se supone que el poder de un shaman es único e irrepetible, por eso es difícil pensar en alguien capaz de repetirlo a su antojo.

- Eso significa que Irone es un fenómeno – indico Chocolove.

- ¡No soy un fenómeno! – exclamo Irone sin moverse de su lugar.

- Es una shaman con habilidades especiales – hablo Hao -. Debo de admitir que jamás creí en la existencia de los metamorfistas, me parecía un mito bastante ridículo hasta que Irone me demostró mi error.

- Eso fue bastante chistoso – añadió Irone – Estábamos un día como si nada acampando por ahí, cuando de repente a Hao se le ocurrió prender una fogata como siempre. Yo estaba en pleno entrenamiento aprendiendo a soportar la fusión de almas con Eritrea, así que, con la fusión de almas hecha, me puse a jugar imitando a Hao y le prendí fuego a una tienda de acampar. Era la tienda de Hao – contó antes de echarse a reír.

- Bien, nadie necesitaba recordar ese pequeño hecho – indico Hao algo molesto.

- Pero, ¿cómo es que nunca se dieron cuenta tus padres? – pregunto Yoh sin entender.

- Esa es una buena pregunta – señalo Irone encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eran unos idiotas, esa es la única respuesta posible – preciso Hao.

- Y tuviste suerte al escoger tan buen espíritu acompañante – dijo Len comenzando a caminar al lugar de espectadores.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Manta.

- Porque no todos los espíritus son capaces de cambiar de forma – señalo Hao – en cuanto a eso, los espíritus de humanos y de animales quedan en franca desventaja pues no tienen esa posibilidad, en cambio, un espíritu de la naturaleza, como un hada, si posee la capacidad de adoptar diferentes formas según sea el deseo de su shaman y no solo una específica.

- Pido un cambio – levanto Yoh la mano – peleo después de Lyserg.

- Ya habíamos quedado en algo – señalo Hao.

- No importa yo quiero pelear después de Lyserg – dijo Yoh.

- Pero, Yoh… - comenzó Lyserg.

- Por favor, Lyserg – pidió uniendo sus manos en un ruego.

- Está bien – acepto Lyserg poniéndose de pie. Tomo su lugar enfrente de Irone, su báculo había vuelto a su forma original.

- No sé si lo haces para sacar ventaja o para enojarme – comento Hao a su hermano causándole una sonrisa.

- Algo de ambas – admitió Yoh.

- ¡Comiencen! – indico Hao haciendo correr de nuevo el cronometro.

- ¡Fusión de ángeles! – exclamo Lyserg al instante haciendo aparecer a Morphin con su forma de ángel. Irone se quedo viendo el gigantesco oversoul encantada, para después hacer un simple movimiento con su bastón y aparecer una copia exacta del espíritu acompañante de Laquis, un ángel parecido a los de los soldados X. Y así comenzó la pelea entre los dos ángeles. Cada uno era increíblemente fuerte y no se dejaba ganar al otro ni tampoco tomar ni un mínimo de ventaja. Estaban prácticamente parejos.

- ¡Ya van siete minutos! – anuncio Hao viendo el cronometro. Al escuchar esto Irone volvió a agitar su báculo y esta vez, sin desaparecer el gigantesco ángel, éste tomo la forma del escudo con garras que utilizaba Zing Chang y lo aventó contra Lyserg haciéndolo caer al suelo y desapareciendo de ese modo su oversoul. Casi instantáneamente, Irone termino su oversoul y corrió hacia donde había caído Lyserg preocupada.

- ¿Te lastime? - pregunto agachándose al lado del muchacho que aún estaba aturdido en el suelo.

- Déjalo, no le hiciste nada – dijo Hao antes de ver a su hermano – Te toca - Sin embargo, noto algo, todos tenían la boca abierta. ¿Por qué? - ¿Y esa cara?

- Puede… puede… puede copiar dos oversouls al mismo tiempo – señalo Horo-Horo saliendo del shock.

- Si, ¿y? – pregunto Hao sin entender la sorpresa.

- Es como si estuvieras peleando con dos personas a la vez – explico Len.

- Técnicamente – acepto Hao.

- ¿Lyserg, estás bien? – pregunto Riu preocupado. El muchacho ya había logrado sentarse y asintió ante la pregunta. La caída no había sido tan alta, más bien fue inesperada.

- En serio no te lastime – insistió Irone con el mismo tono.

- No, solo me sorprendiste, eso es todo – aseguro Lyserg en tono tranquilizador. No le agradaba ver a Irone preocupada y mucho menos por él – Si peleas así mañana, no tengo duda de que calificaras para el Torneo – añadió poniéndose de pie.

- Por supuesto que calificare – dijo Irone con arrogancia estilo Hao Asakura y después un poco más seria dijo – si quieres ya te puedes ir, Jeanne debe de estarte esperando.

- Me quedare a ver la pelea con Yoh y después me voy, al fin y al cabo la Doncella Jeanne no es de las que se molestan por un pequeño retraso – hablo Lyserg.

- Bueno, Lyserg, creo que me toca a mi – dijo Yoh poniéndose de pie. Lyserg asintió y regreso al lugar de los espectadores al tiempo que Yoh se colocaba a unos metros de Irone. La muchacha se puso de pie y agarro su báculo haciendo la posesión de objetos en él. Yoh hizo lo mismo apareciendo su posesión de objetos conformada por Harusame y la Espada Sagrada (la espada pequeña).

- ¡Comiencen! – repitió Hao haciendo correr el cronometro una vez más. Yoh se lanzo contra Irone y ella recibió su golpe con el báculo sin transformar, cosa que llamo la atención de todos. Sin embargo, al separarse, el báculo adopto la forma de una espada de fuego, y con esa forma continuaron el encuentro

- ¿Esa técnica de quién es? – pregunto Chocolove.

- Es de Hao – respondió Manta. Recordaba muy bien esa espada, era la misma que Hao había utilizado en su pelea contra Yoh hace seis meses.

- ¿También puede copiar tus ataques? – pregunto Horo-Horo sorprendido.

- Con menor intensidad, pero si – acepto Hao.

- Que gracioso, la última vez que pelee contra este oversoul me mataron – señalo Yoh – y ahora no parece tan malo.

- Tú crees – dijo Irone antes de lanzarle una bola de fuego desde al palma de su mano. Yoh se movió rápidamente para evitarla y como si nada siguió luchando contra Irone. Al instante se podía ver que Yoh llevaba la delantera en la batalla. Irone comenzó a cambiar su oversoul: primero tomo la forma de la cuchilla de Len, después adopto la forma del oversoul que estaba utilizando Yoh y por último volvió a tomar la forma de la lanza de Ashcroft.

- ¡Ya van nueve minutos! – indico Hao.

- ¡Demonios! – susurro Irone antes de volver a hacer el oversoul de la espada de fuego y lanzarse contra Yoh. Mas no tuvo mucha oportunidad pues el chico, aumentando su poder un poco le dio un golpe a Irone que la hizo caer varios metros lejos de ahí terminado con su oversoul. Todos se quedaron impactados la ver el resultado.

- O ustedes se hicieron más débiles o Yoh se hizo más fuerte – aventuro Horo-Horo.

- ¡Yo no me hice más débil! – exclamo Len ofendido.

- Ustedes perdieron porque se dejaron llevar por la sorpresa, en cambio Yoh peleo tranquilo sin importarle que se le aparecía enfrente – explico Hao poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Yoh a Irone ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Con el orgullo herido, pero bien – respondió Irone con una gran sonrisa aceptando la ayuda de Yoh.

- Eres increíble, pasaras mañana – la animo Yoh.

- Por supuesto, porque si no entro en el Torneo jamás tendré una oportunidad para derrotarte – añadió Irone haciendo sonreír a Yoh.

- Espero que no, porque sino Anna me va a matar – señalo rascándose la nuca.

*****

Veía a lo lejos como un oficial del Torneo entre Shamanes con la mayoría de su ropa quemada le entregaba a Bomba un oráculo virtual. Menos de dos minutos había durado el encuentro. No tenía porque sorprenderse, era de esperarse.

- Mi señora ya le tengo la información que me pidió – hablo Zack llegando al lugar - ¡Ya termino!

- ¿Qué te sorprende, inútil? – pregunto Serpiente – que tú te hayas querido tardar años en darle un simple golpecito al oficial no significa que todos seamos así.

- Se llama "disfrutar el momento" – dijo a su favor Zack.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Yohri mirando de reojo a los dos.

- La prueba de la tal Irone es mañana a medio día en la orilla del lago – informo Zack.

- Bien – dijo Yohri. Serpiente y Zack se vieron entre si.

*****

- No creo que me hayas sacado para matarme, ¿o si? – pregunto Matamune después de que Hao se lo llevo al jardín de la casa. El entrenamiento de Irone había concluido hace como media hora y en ese instante estaban todos, excepto Lyserg, en el comedor comiendo un rico postre preparado por Mari y platicando sobre sus pruebas para entrar al Torneo.

- Ya me canse de tener que lidiar con el "caritativo Yoh", así que no te preocupes – respondió Hao mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al espíritu.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Matamune con curiosidad. No se le ocurría otra razón por la que Hao quisiera verlo en privado.

- No puedo recordar como morí hace 500 años – admitió Hao – pero tú si puedes, así que quiero que me lo cuentes.

Matamune se quedo algo sorprendido, no se esperaba esto.

- Yohri te puso una trampa y tú caíste en ella – minimizo Matamune esperando que eso saciara la duda de Hao, aunque sabía no sería así.

- Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es en que consistía la trampa – puntualizo Hao.

- Ella, gracias a mi, se entero de cual era tu debilidad y la uso en tu contra – explico Matamune rogando a los Grandes Espíritus que no lo hiciera ser más claro.

- Es ahí donde me pierdo, ¿sabes por qué? – pregunto Hao antes de responder él mismo - ¡Porque yo jamás, en mis mil años de existencia, he tenido una debilidad! Así que, serías tan amable de clarificarme cual es esa dichosa debilidad que ni siquiera yo conozco.

- No lo sé – mintió Matamune muy a su pesar. Era incapaz de decir una sola palabra y lo sabía, aunque intentara decírselo jamás lo lograría y solo lo haría enojar más – No lo recuerdo.

- ¡No me vengas con esa estupidez! ¡Tú tienes una memoria privilegiada! ¡Haz vivido 1000 años y recuerdas esos 1000 años a la perfección! ¿Cómo demonios se te puede olvidar ese simple hecho? – salto exaltado Hao.

- ¿Para eso lo sacaste? – pregunto una voz desde la puerta que daba al jardín. Ambos voltearon para ver a Irone ahí con una mueca de enojo en la cara - ¿para regañarlo?

- Esto es un tema entre él y yo – específico Hao dándole la pauta para que regresara al comedor.

- Pues perdóname pero esta es mi casa y no quiero gritos en ella – hablo Irone acercándose a Matamune y cargándolo entre sus brazos regreso junto con él al comedor ante la vista sorprendida de Hao y el mismo Matamune.

- Si no me dejas regresar se va a enojar – señalo Matamune con la esperanza de que Irone lo soltara.

- Igual se va a enojar si te dejo regresar – dijo Irone como si nada, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras, Matamune fue capaz de sentir otra presencia en el cuerpo de Irone, una presencia que no era la de Irone, ni tampoco la de su espíritu acompañante. ¡Era su presencia! ¡Era la presencia de ella! Matamune giro la cabeza para ver a Irone. Al hacer eso, la presencia desapareció e Irone se detuvo en su camino llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Matamune preocupado al ver la cara de la chica.

- Si – respondió Irone sobándose la sien derecha – es solo que me empezó a doler la cabeza – sonrió – debe de ser por los nervios. ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿De qué? – pregunto Matamune

- Es que creí oírte decir que si no te dejaba regresar se iba a enojar Hao – respondió Irone continuando con su camino al comedor.

- Si, eso dije – acepto Matamune. ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que ya le había respondido?

- Pues no importa, que se enoje si quiere – le respondió Irone. Llegaron a la mesa, Irone dejo a Matamune en su silla y regreso a la suya ante la mirada expectante del nekomata. Acababa de vivir uno de los momentos más extraños de su existencia, un momento que carecía de cualquier lógica y explicación.

*****

Silver entro al cuartel general de los apaches. La señora Golva lo había llamado sin darle razón alguna, solo pidiéndole que fuera lo más rápido posible. Se acerco un poco a los gigantescos televisores donde estaba la señora Golva junto con su nieto Cole, al cual estaba aplicando un examen de Historia de la Aldea Apache.

- Nombre del jefe apache que estuvo a cargo del Torneo entre shamanes hace 500 años – pregunto Golva a Cole.

- Déjame pensar – dijo Cole tratando de recordar dicho dato.

- Señora Golva, aquí estoy, ¿para qué me necesita? – pregunto Silver. Golva lo volteo a ver.

- Tengo una encomienda muy importante para ti – informo Golva – solo espérame un momento – y regreso su mirada a su nieto incapaz de recordar - ¿Y?

- Espérame, ya me acuerdo, ya me acuerdo – pidió Cole concentrándose para encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta. Miro con interrogación a su león espíritu acompañante y este le devolvió la mirada sin saber la respuesta tampoco.

- No tenemos todo el tiempo – señalo Golva exasperada.

- ¡Zerbai Nadiri! – salto Cole en señal de triunfo.

- Bien – acepto Golva – ¿Quién fue su sucesor? – Esta vez Cole en verdad se quedo en blanco.

- ¿Su hijo? – aventuro Cole ganándose una mirada furibunda de parte de su abuela - ¿su hija?

- ¡No estamos jugando a las adivinazas! – exclamo Golva.

- Por favor, abuela, de qué demonios me sirve saber todo esto – salto Cole harto.

- Te sirve para ser un jefe apache preparado – indico Golva.

- Estás dando por hecho que yo seré el próximo jefe apache cuando tengo dos hermanas que tienen la misma posibilidad que yo – resalto Cole.

- Los Grandes Espíritus escogerán al que este mejor preparado y ese serás tú si logras tomar en serio esto – apunto Golva – Tus hermanas no saben nada de la Aldea en cambio tú llevas viviendo aquí seis años.

- Eso me suena a favoritismo – dijo Cole.

- Por supuesto que es favoritismo – admitió Golva – de los tres, eres tú el mejor para el puesto.

- Ya veremos si los Grandes Espíritus piensan lo mismo – murmuro Cole. Golva rodó los ojos y miro a Silver de nuevo.

- Te llame para darte una encomienda – repitió Golva – a partir de hoy serás el tutor de Cole.

- ¡¿El qué?! – saltaron los dos incrédulos.

- Yo no necesito un tutor – aseguro Cole y después añadió viendo a Silver – sin ofender.

- Pues no me importa – hablo Golva – igual será tú tutor – miro a Silver – le enseñaras todo sobre la Aldea, su historia, su funcionamiento y cualquier cosa, sin contar por supuesto que te ayudara en el restaurante.

- De acuerdo, señora Golva – acepto Silver.

- Y además – comenzó Golva viendo esta vez a su nieto mientras se paraba de su gran trono – los Grandes Espíritus se comunicaron hoy conmigo y me dijeron que desean que participes en el Torneo como oficial.

- Eso suena bien – señalo Cole emocionado - ¿y a quién tendré que probar?

- A Irone – informo Golva al tiempo que se retiraba del lugar.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Cole - ¡Yo no puedo ser el oficial de Irone!

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Golva.

- Porque es mi hermana, se va a ver mal – explico Cole – no podría pelear contra ella.

- Aprende de tus ancestros – le aconsejo Golva – los miembros de la familia Nadiri se han destruido entre si a lo largo del tiempo sin importarles nada más que el poder.

- Me estás aconsejando destruir a mi hermana – aventuro Cole algo escéptico.

- No, te estoy aconsejando separar lo familiar del trabajo – clarifico Golva – y por último, tienes hasta pasado mañana para decirme el nombre del sucesor de Zerbai Nadiri - concluyo antes de salir del lugar dejando a Silver y Cole solos.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Cole.

- Ni yo – apoyo Silver.

- En fin, que se haga la voluntad de los Grandes Espíritus – accedió Cole derrotado y después miro a Silver - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si – acepto Silver.

- ¿Quién fue el sucesor de Zerbai Nadiri? – pregunto Cole con astucia.

- No pienso decírtelo, descúbrelo por ti mismo – respondió Silver caminando a la salida.

- Pero si se supone que eres mi tutor – se quejo Cole.

- Los datos que recibes de una manera simple son los que más fácil olvidas, en cambio, los datos que te cuestan trabajo descubrir son los que nunca olvidaras – explico Silver – pero te daré una pista.

- Me gustan las pistas – dijo Cole.

- Fue su hija – informo Silver antes de dejarlo completamente solo.

*****

La hora establecida estaba apunto de cumplirse e Irone no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro nerviosa. Todos estaban ahí para apoyarla y verla caminar de un lado al otro.

- Puedes parar, me estás mareando – exigió Len cansado.

- Tranquilízate, lo esencial es tener un espíritu tranquilo – hablo Hao que también ya se estaba hartando.

- Estoy tranquila – aseguro Irone sin detenerse.

- Vas a lograrlo no tienes, porque preocuparte – la apoyo Lyserg. Estaba algo decepcionado pues no había logrado traer consigo a la Doncella Jeanne.

- Hola – saludo Cole llegando al lugar junto con Silver.

- Hola – saludo del mismo modo Silver.

- Hola – respondieron todos.

- Que bueno que llegaste, pensé que no vendrías – le recrimino Irone de inmediato.

- No podía evitar venir – dijo Cole – ya que yo seré quien te examinara.

- ¡¿Qué?! – repitieron todos la actitud de Cole al enterarse.

- Fue idea de los Grandes Espíritus – se excuso Cole.

- ¿Acaso están locos? – inquirió Irone.

- Ellos saben lo que hacen – repitió Hao la incansable frase de Irone. Ésta lo volteo a ver con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Bueno, comencemos – dijo Cole colocándose unos guantes que en cada dedo tenían una garra de león. Irone lanzo un bufido e hizo su posesión de objetos en su báculo. Cole hizo lo mismo posesionando sus guantes de inmediato un enorme león de la altura de su dueño apareció enfrente de él – Tienes diez minutos para darme un golpe, al hacerlo calificaras para el Torneo, ¿entendido?

- Claramente – hablo Irone.

- Pues intenta darme, hermanita – la provoco Cole, comenzando de este modo el encuentro. De inmediato Irone comenzó a hacer uso de su poder metamórfico sorprendiendo a su hermano, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

*****

- ¿Cómo hace eso? – pregunto Bomba sorprendida.

- Es una metamorfista – respondió Peyote – o como preferimos decirle nosotros, una copiona.

Yohri se encontraba viendo el duelo desde el interior del bosque sentada en un cómodo sillón. Su atención había sido captada desde el primer momento. Era cierto, los metamorfistas existían, Irone Nadiri era una. Se burlo interiormente de ella misma por haber sido tan incrédula al pensarlos solo un simple mito imposible. Con seguridad Hao también se debió de haber sorprendido al descubrir el don nato de su pequeña amiga. ¿Una copiona? No, ella no era tal cosa; era una shaman más aya de la simple imaginación de los cuatro imbéciles amigos de Hao que la acompañaban.

- ¿Qué es una metamorfista? – pregunto Serpiente, que estaba a su lado sentada en el suelo.

- Es un shaman capas de copiar los ataques de cualquier otro shaman – respondió Yohri.

Era realmente increíble el número de técnicas que dominaba, incluso dominaba técnicas del mismo Hao. Era impresionante. Trato de precisar cuanto sería su poder espiritual; era alto, no tanto, pero alto. Esto estaba fuera de todos sus planes. No podía entender como era capaz esa niña de tener poder espiritual alguno. La única forma de que eso tuviera explicación era que el sello se hubiera roto. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en todas las presencias conocidas, podía sentir la de Hao e incluso reconocer una parecida a la de Hao, también pudo sentir al traidor nekomata Matamune, pero fuera de ahí, no pudo sentir a nadie más conocido. Si el sello se hubiera roto podría sentir su presencia. Comenzó a pensar con lógica: si lo analizaba bien, era lógico que algo así pasaría. El sello era bastante fuerte e imposible de romper, sin embargo, también era seguro que al presentarse una gran cercanía entre Hao e Irone ese sello podría sufrir una ligera fisura, lo cual conllevo a despertar los poderes encerrados de la niña. Todo tenía explicación, no tenía porque preocuparse, ni siquiera la presencia de Matamune era para preocuparse, él tampoco era un obstáculo para sus planes. Sonrió tranquila acomodándose en su asiento. No cabía duda que siempre que se trataba de esa estúpida perdía el control.

*****

- Te quedan dos minutos – anuncio Cole que había logrado esquivar cada golpe propinado por su querida hermana.

- Deja de recordármelo, odio que me apresuren – exigió Irone mientras su báculo volvía a la normalidad – ya me canse, quiero mi oráculo y quiero una malteada del restaurante de Silver, así que esto se acabo aquí.

Tras decir esto, Irone desapareció de la vista de todos. Cole volteo a todos lados igual que los demás en busca de Irone.

- Acá arriba – lo llamo Irone. Cole dirigió su mirada a arriba de él. Ahí estaba Irone flotando en el aire y a su alrededor estaban un gran número de plumas de ave color azul que apuntaban hacia Cole.

- ¡Puede volar! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

- Por supuesto que no puede volar, es el poder de Eritrea que la mantiene suspendida en el aire – corrigió Hao.

Irone apunto a Cole con su báculo y todas las plumas salieron a su encuentro. De inmediato el gran león se puso enfrente de Cole como un escudo, pero, ante la sorpresa de todos, las plumas rodearon al león y golpearon de lleno a Cole tirándolo al suelo y rompiendo sus ropas. Al instante todos estallaron en gritos y aplausos para Irone, que comenzó a saltar de un lado al otro feliz. Cole se puso de pie mirándose de pies a cabeza.

- No puedo creerlo, me ganaron unas simples plumas – se quejo fingiendo haber sido humillado.

- Debes de aceptarlo – lo consoló Irone - ¡Ahora dame mi oráculo virtual!

- Pero que desesperada – señalo Cole sacando un oráculo virtual de color blanco de entre sus raídas ropas – cuídalo porque no son gratis.

Irone cogió el oráculo y comenzó a gritar y saltar. De inmediato se le unieron Yoh, Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Manta, Mati, Kanna y Lyserg (obligado por Irone).

- Espera un minuto – dijo Horo-Horo deteniéndose.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos.

- ¿De quién era la última técnica que usaste? – pregunto Horo-Horo – no la recuerdo haber visto antes.

- Es mía – respondió Irone - ¿acaso creyeron que solo soy copia y ya?

- Si tienes tus propias técnicas, ¿por qué no las usas? – inquirió Lyserg.

- Porque es más cansado – señalo Irone.

Todos se cayeron ante la respuesta de Irone.

- ¿Qué?, no me gusta cansarme – se excuso Irone – prefiero las cosas simples y rápidas.

- Eres increíble – exteriorizo Lyserg el pensamiento de los demás.

- Lo sé – admitió Irone con arrogancia.

Enseguida el festejo continuó. Matamune miraba con alegría a todos. Al parecer había sido el único en darse cuenta que esta pelea había tenido más público del esperado.

* * *

He aquí otro capitulo (en 13 días, un record) que espero les guste. Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por si fue algo confusa la explicación de las peleas pero en verdad no sirvo para escribir sobre eso, no sé porque. Bueno, en el siguiente capitulo sucedera el encuentro entre Hao e Yohri así que no se lo pierdan. Espero poder actualizar pronto y que dejen algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

Gracias a Mitsuki Asakura, Nanikio y Patrick A'Sakura por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, espero les guste este capitulo.

Adiós ;)


	9. Hola

**9**

**Hola**

- Es impresionante – hablo Yoh exteriorizando el pensamiento de todos en ese momento. Él, Hao, Manta, Len, Horo-Horo, Riu, Chocolove, Opacho y Matamune se encontraban al borde de un acantilado viendo con sumo interés el duelo que ocurría a mitad del desierto entre Serpiente y un oficial del Torneo. La muchacha había sorprendido a todos con su forma tan rápida de pelear y con la forma que usaba su overesoul. Hasta ahora habían logrado contar por lo menos 20 espíritus diferentes bajo las órdenes de la shaman, todos de serpientes.

- Creo que tiene un problema con las serpientes – señalo Horo-Horo.

- ¿Para qué se tarda tanto? Hubiera podido terminar con el oficial al primer segundo – dijo Len con los brazos cruzados.

- Solo está jugando – indicó Hao, cuya atención estaba dividida en ese momento, una parte de él miraba cada movimiento de Serpiente y la otra trataba de encontrar un indicio de la presencia de Yohri.

- ¿Ya la encontraste? – pregunto Yoh a su hermano.

- Nada – respondió Hao algo decepcionado, al tiempo que Serpiente asestaba un golpe directo al oficial concluyendo de ese modo el combate.

- Bueno, por lo menos conocimos como pelea una de sus aliadas – indico Yoh sonriendo.

- Eso es algo – acepto Hao.

- Ah, y yo que quería conocer a la tal Yohri – se quejo Chocolove levantándose del suelo.

- No la veremos hasta que ella quiera – expreso Hao -. Como me enoja eso. Ya vámonos.

- ¿Y Matamune? – pregunto Yoh sin encontrar al nekomata. Todos buscaron con la mirada al mencionado. Ya no estaba.

- De seguro regreso a la casa – aventuro Manta – recuerda que Anna le dijo que solo podía venir a ver el combate y ya.

- Si, es lo más seguro – apoyo Riu – No se preocupe, don Yoh.

- Eso de don Yoh se oye bastante raro – se burlo Hao.

- ¿Tú crees, señor Hao? – le pregunto Yoh en son de broma. Todos rieron ante eso.

*****

- Pensé que no te gustaba "disfrutar el momento" – se burlo Zack de Serpiente una vez que ésta llegara con él, Bomba e Yohri, espectadores de su combate.

- Amanecí de buen humor – dijo Serpiente encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? – pregunto Bomba – Esos tipos te estuvieron viendo.

- Si, me di cuenta – admitió Serpiente con fastidio – Son bastante molestos.

- Vamos a celebrar – propuso Zack.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron las dos chicas.

- Que los tres entramos al Torneo – respondió Zack.

- Era lógico – dijo Serpiente con orgullo.

- Vamos al restaurante del centro – planteó Bomba entusiasmada.

Yohri simplemente los escuchaba como hacían planes sentada en una silla. Su atención estaba enfocada en un pequeño espíritu recién llegado al lugar. Ahí, enfrente de ellos, estaba Matamune, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Nadie más se había dado cuenta de la llegada del nekomata.

- Hola, Matamune – lo saludo Yohri con una sonrisa en la boca. Serpiente, Bomba y Zack voltearon a ver con quien hablaba su jefa.

- Hola, Yohri – regreso el saludo Matamune.

- Es un placer verte de nuevo, pequeño traidor – añadió Yohri haciendo énfasis en la palabra traidor. Matamune entrecerró los ojos.

- Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo – respondió Matamune.

- Y cuéntame, ¿Hao ya te perdono? – inquirió Yohri divertida.

- Más o menos – respondió Matamune.

- Interesante, si yo fuera él te mandaría al infierno sin escalas – señalo Yohri recargándose mejor en el respaldo de su silla -. Me sorprendí bastante de ver a Hao tan joven. Supondré que su transmigración tuvo cierto margen de error – sonrió maliciosamente – Claro que eso no cambia nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Yohri? – pregunto Matamune.

- Me sorprende tu pregunta, tomando en cuenta que sabes la respuesta – hablo Yohri –. Regrese para matar a Hao, de la misma forma que hace 500 años.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Matamune.

- No necesito una razón – respondió Yohri – solo el hecho de que será tan divertido ver como se repite la historia otra vez y sin que Hao, o tú o cualquiera pueda evitarlo.

- ¿En verdad crees qué todo volverá a repetirse? – pregunto Matamune.

- No, no lo creo – respondió Yohri -. Lo sé, ya me encargue de eso, y si no me crees, solo mira con quien se junta nuestro querido Hao.

- Hao no puede hacer nada para evitar el destino que le trazaste hace 500 años – acepto Matamune –, pero, ¿tú crees que ella se quedara con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada mientras tú llevas a cabo tu plan? – Yohri se rió al oír eso.

- Tú y yo sabemos que ella es incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa a favor de Hao o de ella misma – indicó Yohri como si fuera algo bastante sabido -. Ella solo tiene la capacidad de ver y sufrir una vez más todo de nuevo.

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto Matamune. Yohri entrecerró los ojos y sin más levanto su mano derecha y de un movimiento lanzo a Matamune a metros de ahí con un golpe de agua. Se puso de pie, se acerco al nekomata en el piso y le dio una patada que lo lanzo un poco más lejos. Se acerco de nuevo a él y puso su pie sobre su pecho.

- Estoy completamente segura – respondió Yohri con total tranquilidad – Nada, que ella pueda hacer, cambiara el destino de Hao y el suyo. Espero, te haya quedado muy claro.

Yohri se alejo de Matamune y desapareció del lugar, dejando a Serpiente, Bomba y Zack ahí. Los tres se vieron entre si, se encogieron de brazos y se fueron de ahí. Matamune, por su parte, no podía levantarse, los golpes de Yohri lo habían dejado completamente noqueado.

*****

- ¿Dónde está Matamune? – pregunto Anna al ver entrar a todos a la casa.

- ¿No ha llegado? – inquirió Yoh.

- Si ya hubiera llegado no te estaría preguntando dónde está – señalo Anna.

- Creímos que se había adelantado – dijo Yoh preocupado.

- Pues aquí no está y lo necesito para darme un masaje – hablo Anna enojada.

- ¿No habrá huido? – aventuro Horo-Horo – si yo fuera él, ya habría huido.

- No lo creo – expreso Yoh – Voy a ver a la casa de Irone, tal vez está con la abuela.

Yoh salió una vez más de la casa y camino hasta la casa de junto. Toco la puerta y rápidamente le abrió Irone.

- Hola, Yoh – lo saludo Irone con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola – le regreso el saludo Yoh -. Oye, ¿no está Matamune aquí?

- No – negó Irone con la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Yoh serio.

- Claro – acepto Irone dejándole el paso a Yoh.

- ¿No nos acabamos de ver? – pregunto Hao al verlo entrar. Estaba acostado en uno de los sillones mientras Opacho veía la tele.

- Matamune no está en la casa – informo Yoh.

- Espero se lo haya comido un demonio – soltó Hao causando que su hermano lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados. Ante esto, Hao se puso a buscar la presencia de Matamune. La encontró en el desierto, cerca del lugar donde habían estado viendo el combate. - ¿Quieres un consejo, Yoh?

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Yoh.

- Aprende a localizar las presencias que conoces – aconsejo Hao – Si vamos a pelear con alguien como Yohri, eso es esencial.

- Está bien, me pondré a practicar – accedió Yoh. Sabía como localizar presencias, pero no tan bien como su hermano, solía tardarse bastante - ¿Sabes dónde está?

- Si – asintió Hao poniéndose de pie – Vamos por el pequeño traidor.

Se acerco a su hermano, puso su mano sobre su hombro y al instante una llama inmensa los envolvió a los dos. Para cuando se disipo estaban en medio del desierto.

- Aquí no hay nada – dijo Hao mirando a todos lados.

- ¡Ahí está! – señalo Yoh. Matamune se encontraba tirado en el suelo y con algo de arena ya sobre él. Los dos se acercaron al nekomata para ver que estaba inconciente y con señas de haber sido atacado – pero, ¿cómo?

- Maldita sea, es mejor que yo para encontrar presencias – se quejo Hao

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Yoh sin entender.

- Su ropa está mojada – señalo Hao – Significa que quien lo dejo así es Yohri.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo por eso? – inquirió Yoh sorprendido.

- Yo controlo al Espíritu del Fuego – explico Hao – ella controla al Espíritu del Agua.

- No me habías dicho eso – reprocho Yoh.

- Bueno, ahora lo sabes – indicó Hao como si no fuera importante – Mejor llevémoslo a tu casa antes de que regrese al otro mundo.

Regresaron a la casa de Yoh de la misma forma. Ya ahí, Tamao se puso a la tarea de curar cada una de las heridas de Matamune, el cual, horas más tarde, cuando despertó, rectifico la teoría de Hao, diciendo que había sido atacado por Yohri, sin decir, por supuesto, las razones detrás de sus golpes.

***** La mañana siguiente *****

- ¿Se han dado cuenta de algo? – pregunto Horo-Horo mientras todos desayunaban.

- ¿De lo estúpido que eres?, si, desde hace mucho – hablo Len.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Horo-Horo enojado.

- Chicos, vamos, no se peleen – intervino Manta antes de que se diera otra pelea verbal entre ambos shamanes.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir, Horo-Horo? – pregunto Yoh.

- Iba a decir que mañana comienza el Torneo de nuevo – respondió Horo-Horo viendo enojado a Len.

- Es cierto, mañana se cumple el plazo de un mes – añadió Chocolove.

- ¿Cómo creen que siga el Torneo? – pregunto Horo-Horo.

- Seguramente de la misma manera – aventuro Len. Justo en ese momento se oyó el timbre de la casa. Tamao se puso de pie y salió del comedor para ir a abrir.

- En ese caso, ya tenemos los equipos formados – hablo Yoh, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado – Lyserg, ¿Si vas a querer estar en nuestro equipo?

- Si, ¿por qué? – respondió Lyserg sin entender porque la pregunta de Yoh.

- Bueno, es que cómo los Soldados X están otra vez en el Torneo – señalo Yoh ganándose la mirada de todos sus amigos, esa mirada de "¿por qué demonios se lo recordaste?"

- Yo ya no soy un Soldado X – puntualizo Lyserg y para finalizar dijo – Estaré contigo y Riu en el Torneo.

- Que bueno – se alegro Yoh al tiempo que todos lanzaban un suspiro de alivio, alivio que no duraría por mucho tiempo…

- ¡Hermano! – exclamo una voz desde la puerta del comedor. Todos giraron la cabeza para ver a Pilika ahí con una cara endemoniada. Horo-Horo fue incapaz de reaccionar, reacciono hasta que ya tenía a su hermana pequeña sobre de él "abrazándolo" - ¡Hermano, te extrañe tanto! ¿Cómo te atreviste a mentirme de esa manera? Eres muy malo.

- ¡Pilika!, pero, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Horo-Horo.

- Me entere de que me mentiste – respondió Pilika con tristeza.

- ¿Y cómo te enteraste? – pregunto Horo-Horo.

- Jun me lo dijo – respondió la chica señalando a la puerta. Todos regresaron su mirada a la puerta, donde estaba Jun acompañada de Li Pailong y Tamao.

- Hola, Len – lo saludo la peliverde con una gran sonrisa. Len no dijo nada, simplemente la volteo a ver y después continuo desayunando.

Todos terminaron de desayunar. Yoh, Lyserg, Manta y Riu comenzaron con su entrenamiento de ese día, Chocolove y Len salieron al patio para entrenar, en el comedor se quedaron Anna, Tamao, Jun, Li Pailong, Fausto, Elisa, Keiko y Matamune platicando; y por último, Pilika se puso a la tarea de regresarle a su hermano su mentira de una manera que él nunca olvidaría.

- ¡Pero que lento eres, hermano! – le reprocho Pilika. Horo-Horo estaba corriendo alrededor de todo el patio con un uniforme especialmente hecho por Pilika, el cual, por extrañas razones hacía pesar a Horo-Horo más de lo normal.

- Ahora lo hará sufrir – comento Chocolove viendo desde lejos a su amigo.

- Al fin, algo divertido que ver – añadió Len.

- Vamos, hermano – lo presiono Pilika.

- Cálmate, Pilika, no me presiones – rogó el shaman del hielo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- Debo presionarte, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo de entrenamiento – señalo Pilika antes de que algo llamara su atención por completo. Retrocedió horrorizada ante la visión enfrente de ella y comenzó a gritar señalando al Espíritu de Fuego, a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – pregunto Horo-Horo preocupado. Volteo a ver lo que señalaba su hermana, vio al Espíritu de Fuego y, sin entender porque su hermana gritaba como loca, pregunto de nuevo. - ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

- ¡ES HAO! – grito Pilika como si no fuera obvio porque gritaba.

- Si, ¿y? – pregunto Horo-Horo sin entender porque tanto problema.

- Como que "¿y?", ¡es Hao! ¡Su enemigo! – exclamo Pilika como si su hermano hubiera perdido la cordura.

- No es nuestro enemigo – corrigió Len acercándose a los dos hermanos – por el momento.

- No entiendo – dijo Pilika.

- Yoh y él son amigos y, a menos de que eso cambie, dejo de ser nuestro enemigo – sintetizo Len.

- ¿¡QUÉ, QUÉ!? – exclamo Pilika sorprendida.

- Lo que oíste y deja de gritar, me destruyes los tímpanos – finalizo Len antes de entrar al comedor.

- ¿Por qué grito Pilika? – pregunto Jun al ver entrar a su hermano.

- Porque está loca – respondió Len.

- La señorita Pilika vio al Espíritu de Fuego – informo Bason al lado de su dueño.

- Pobre, yo también habría gritado si no me hubieran dicho antes todo lo que ha pasado últimamente – dijo Jun.

- Eso no le da derecho de perturbar el silencio de esta casa – señalo Anna cogiendo una galleta, la última, de una gran caja que habían sacado para comer mientras platicaban – Matamune, ve por otra caja de galletas.

- Ya no hay – le informo Matamune.

- Pues ve a comprarla – indico Anna.

- Está bien – accedió Matamune poniéndose de pie. Ya no le quedaba ni una sola señal de haber sido atacado el día anterior, pero aún así, se sentía algo adolorido, eso de tener un cuerpo material no siempre era algo disfrutable. El espíritu se teletransporto hasta la puerta y la abrió justo antes de que Irone tocara el timbre – Buenos días, Irone.

- Buenos días, Matamune – saludo Irone alegre - ¿Cómo sigues?

- Mejor, gracias por preguntar – respondió Matamune - ¿Quieres algo de la tienda? Voy a comprarle unas galletas a Anna.

- No, gracias, Mari fue a comprar la despensa hoy – negó Irone.

- Bueno, en ese caso, hasta luego – se despidió Matamune antes de desaparecer de ahí. Irone entro a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se dirigió al comedor donde estaban todos reunidos.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludo Irone entrando al lugar.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludaron todos los presentes.

- Vine porque quería conocer a las hermanas de Horo-Horo y Len – dijo Irone acercándose a la mesa.

- ¿Cómo supiste qué llegaron? – pregunto Len.

- Yoh nos dijo hoy en la mañana cuando salieron a entrenar – respondió Irone antes de ofrecerle su mano a Jun – Irone Nadiri, mucho gusto.

- Jun Tao, el gusto es mío – estrecho su mano Jun – Él es mi espíritu acompañante, Li Pailong – se soltaron la mano e Irone estrecho la de Li Pailong.

- ¿Y la hermana de Horo-Horo? – pregunto Irone.

- Afuera, recuperándose de la impresión de ver al piromaniaco de tu hermano – respondió Len. Acto seguido, Irone salio al patio para presentarse.

- Aún me pregunto algo – dijo Len - ¿Cómo Hao se hizo amigo de una chica que esparce amor al mundo?

- Buena pregunta – apoyaron todos los presentes.

*****

Dio vuelta en el siguiente pasillo en busca de las cosas escritas en su lista. Como cada sábado, ese día estaba en el supermercado haciendo las compras. Se detuvo ante la sección de dulces. Miro a lo largo en busca de los dulces que tanto le gustaban al señor Hao, dulces típicos de la Aldea. Finalmente los encontró hasta la última repisa. Alargo la mano para alcanzarlos pero estaban demasiado altos para ella.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto una voz a su lado. Mari giro la cabeza y vio a Matamune, con una caja de galletas en las manos. La chica no respondió la pregunta, pero aún así, Matamune decidió levitar hasta los dulces y ponerlos en el carrito que la chica llevaba. – Seguramente estos son para Hao. Le encantaban hace 500 años – Mari asintió. Matamune se le quedo viendo un momento. No llevaba ni cuatro días de conocer a esa chica, sin embargo, desde el primer momento le pareció sentir algo especial a su alrededor. Tal vez fuera el sufrimiento que su alma transmitía o tal vez su forma de ser. No estaba seguro, pero sentía que era especial de alguna forma. – Fue un placer verte, Mari – se despidió. Puso su pipa entre sus labios y se encamino hacia la caja para pagar. Se hubiera quedado con ella, pero con seguridad Anna ya debería de estar bastante impaciente por sus galletas, y no quería hacerla enojar.

Mari lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. Siguió con sus compras como si nada. En verdad no tenía que comprar tantas cosas; con eso de que ya casi no comían en casa, sino en el restaurante de Silver. No tardo mucho en terminar de coger lo que necesitaba; fue a la caja, pago las cosas y salió del supermercado con solo tres bolsas, en una de las cuales metió a Chuck. Camino por la Aldea con su mirada pegada en el suelo, razón por la que no se dio cuenta de la presencia delante de ella, de no ser así, no habría terminado en el suelo al chocar con esa persona. Mari levanto la mirada algo enojada descubriendo a la causante de su percance. Era una mujer de cabello largo y café, al igual que sus ojos, alta y delgada, con un vestido largo de color azulado y una mascada tapándole sus brazos descubiertos. La mujer se le quedo viendo antes de ofrecerle su mano para levantarse. Mari, algo asustada por la presencia de la mujer y por su mirada tan penetrante, se levanto por si misma, le dio un vistazo a la mujer y continuo su camino, esta vez sin ver al piso. La mujer la siguió con la mirada largo rato, hasta cansarse y continuar con su camino.

*****

- ¡Estoy muy cansado! – se quejo Yoh tirándose en uno de los sillones de la sala al llegar después de terminar su entrenamiento.

- Siempre dices lo mismo – exteriorizo Lyserg quitándose las pesas de las muñecas y los tobillos. Él e Yoh eran los primeros en terminar todos los días, Manta y Riu siempre se tardaban un poco más.

- No puedo evitarlo – hablo Yoh incorporándose – Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Lyserg sentándose en otro de los sillones.

- En la mañana que nos encontramos con Irone, tú saliste corriendo, ni siquiera la saludaste – señalo Yoh algo extrañado, ¿acaso se habían peleado y él no lo sabía?

- Estábamos entrenando – dijo Lyserg – Irone sabe lo importante que es el entrenamiento para mi – eso era mentira, la verdad era que estaba evitándola. Se acababa de dar cuenta que la chica, inexplicablemente, se convertía, día a día, en alguien importante en su vida. No se percato de ello hasta el comentario de Horo-Horo de hace unos días. Pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, platicando, jugando o simplemente sin hacer nada. El punto era que esa cercanía lo asustaba y no sabía porque. Tal vez era la relación de Irone con Hao, o tal vez el hecho de que, por razones aún no incomprensibles para él, el tiempo que pasaba a su lado era el único momento donde no pensaba en su venganza contra Hao, en la muerte de sus padres, era el único momento en el que dejaba de sentir el dolor que cargaba desde los seis años. Eso, simplemente, lo aterrorizaba.

- Si tú lo dices – acepto Yoh quitándose las pesas también.

- ¡Yoh! ¡Lyserg! – exclamo Irone pasando por ahí en su camino a la puerta - ¡Ahora vuelvo! – y salio de la casa ante la mirada de ambos.

- Voy a bañarme, tengo una cita con la Doncella Jeanne, nos vemos más tarde – dijo Lyserg antes de salir con rumbo al baño, dejando a un Yoh bastante extrañado.

*****

- Fiesta de niñas en la casa Asakura – se burlo Hao, después de escuchar a Irone decirle que iba a comer en la casa de los Asakura. Él, Opacho, Kino, Mati y Kanna estaban sentados a la mesa.

- De niñas muy guapas, por eso vengo por ustedes – añadió Irone abrazando a Mati y a Kanna.

- Yo no voy a meterme ahí a hablar con chicas tontas y huecas – expreso Kanna.

- No son tontas ni huecas, ya verán, les van a caer muy bien – trato de convencerlas Irone.

- Ya cállense y vámonos – ordeno Kino cogiendo a las dos de sus ropas y arrastrándolas a la puerta sin más.

- Tú también, Mari – dijo Irone agarrando de la mano a la rubia haciéndola extender su brazo izquierdo dejando al descubierto algo que Hao no pasó por alto.

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Hao entrecerrando los ojos. Irone y Mari lo vieron sin comprender – En el codo.

- Nada – respondió Irone extrañada con la pregunta.

- Tú no. Mari – corrigió Hao. Mari se reviso los codos encontrando un raspón algo feo en su codo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Irone alarmada.

- Nada, Mari solo se cayo – respondió la chica.

- Voy por el botiquín – anuncio Irone antes de salir hacia las escaleras y subirlas.

- ¿Cuándo te caíste? – pregunto Hao poniéndose de pie, para después acercarse a la chica.

- En la mañana – respondió Mari retrocediendo un paso, por lo cual Hao se detuvo en su camino – Mari, iba distraída y no se dio cuenta de la mujer enfrente de ella y se tropezó.

- Ella debió de haberse dado cuenta – apunto Hao.

- Creo que era una buena persona, me ofreció ayudarme, pero Mari no acepto su ayuda – dijo Mari.

- ¿Cómo era? – pregunto Hao curioso.

- Era bonita, de cabello café muy largo, ojos del mismo color, alta y delgada – describió Mari – Sus ojos asustaron a Mari.

Hao miro a Mari con la boca entreabierta. Esa descripción era la misma descripción de…

*****

- Yohri – soltó Hao furioso – Mari se topo con Yohri. No puedo creerlo, esa mujer se pasea por ahí como si nada y aún no la encuentro. ¡Esto es humillante!

- No puedes estar seguro de que sean la misma persona – lo trato de tranquilizar Yoh. En vista de la pequeña reunión de mujeres instalada en la casa de los Asakura, los hombres habían decidido ir a comer al restaurante de Silver.

- ¡Son la misma persona! – exclamo Hao dando un golpe a la mesa.

- Debes de tranquilizarte – intervino Manta.

- Le estás dando lo que quiere – añadió Len.

- Tengo ganas de quemar algo – expreso Hao a lo que todos, exceptuando a Yoh, se alejaron con todo y silla del shaman de fuego.

- Hao – lo llamo Yoh – Ninguno de nosotros, tiene la culpa de nada.

- Eres detestable, ¿lo sabías? – señalo Hao viendo con enojo a su hermano. En ese momento recordó algo, provocando una sonrisa.

- Esa sonrisa me da miedo – hablo Horo-Horo.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Yoh extrañado por el cambio de humor de su hermano.

- Ya sé quien me puede dar la razón – respondió Hao y después, utilizando su reichi llamo a Matamune mentalmente. Éste no tardo en aparecer en el lugar con un delantal rosa puesto - ¿Y el delantal?

- Anna me obligo a ponérmelo – señalo Matamune - ¿Para qué me llamaste?

- ¿Me podrías describir a Yohri? – inquirió Hao.

- Ya la conoces, no ha cambiado en nada: cabello café muy largo, ojos cafés y temibles, es alta y delgada – describió Matamune causando una sorpresa general, era la misma descripción.

- Si era Yohri – concluyo Hao con triunfo y enojo.

- ¿De qué habla? – pregunto Matamune a Yoh.

- Mari se topo con una mujer igual a Yohri – informo Yoh.

- Ya veo – dijo Matamune - ¿Le hizo algo?

- No – negó Yoh.

- ¿Te dijo algo ayer? – pregunto Hao a Matamune.

- ¿Algo cómo qué? – regreso la pregunta Matamune.

- No sé, alguna amenaza o comentario – clarifico Hao.

- No, nada – negó Matamune.

- ¿Y por qué te golpeo? Yohri nunca ataca porque si, debiste de haberla enojado para que te diera la paliza de ayer – inquirió Hao con curiosidad.

- Le dije que no podría matarte como hace 500 años – informo Matamune a medias. No podía contarle la conversación completa.

- Eso si debió de enfadarla – señalo Horo-Horo divertido.

- Debo de agradecerte eso – hablo Hao un poco más tranquilo.

*****

Lyserg entro a la casa con cierta pesadumbre. Se sentía bastante extraño y no sabía el porque. Venía de estar con la Doncella Jeanne y con Marco, eso, habitualmente, le subía el ánimo.

- Hola – lo saludo una voz enfrente de él. Lyserg levanto la mirada y se encontró con Irone.

- Hola – regreso el saludo Lyserg.

- Tengo la sensación de que me estás evitando – expreso Irone cruzándose de brazos.

- No – mintió Lyserg.

- En ese caso, vamos por un helado – salto Irone con una gran sonrisa. Lyserg trato de pensar en una buena excusa para evitar una vez más a la chica, sin embargo, después de un momento de pensarlo, ir a tomar un helado con ella no sonaba nada mal.

- Claro, vamos – acepto Lyserg sonriendo.

- Bien, voy a avisarles que me voy contigo – dijo Irone regresando al comedor.

- Creo que algo raro me está pasando, Morphin – le expreso Lyserg a la pequeña hada a un lado de él, la cual, simplemente se hecho a reír. Lyserg la miro con los ojos entrecerrados con la intención de decirle que parara, pero un ruido lo detuvo. Eran un gran número de timbres que no paraban de sonar al unísono. Trato de buscar el origen de dicho sonido, hasta llegar a su brazo, cayendo en cuenta de quien era el causante.

*****

- ¿A quien demonios se le ocurre activar todos los oráculos virtuales al mismo tiempo? – exclamo Len llevándose las manos a los oídos. De repente cada oráculo virtual existente en el restaurante comenzó a sonar causando un sonido realmente irritante.

- A los Grandes Espíritus – respondió Hao al tiempo que oprimía un botón del oráculo para leer el mensaje recién llegado. Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo de inmediato y leyeron el mensaje en vos baja.

- ¿Qué dice? – pregunto Manta; él y Fausto eran los únicos si un oráculo virtual.

- "Estimados shamanes, se les informa que mañana a las 12 de la tarde se llevara acabo una reunión en la orilla del lago para fijar las reglas del Torneo. Aquellos que no estén a esa hora en el lugar señalado quedaran fuera del Torneo automáticamente" – leyó Yoh.

- Genial, ya me había cansado del descanso – expreso Len.

*****

- ¡Señora Yohri, aquí está! – exclamo Serpiente entrando al cuarto de Yohri junto con Bomba. Ambas llevaban sus oráculos virtuales en la mano.

- ¿Aquí está? – pregunto Yohri sin entender a que se referían y volteándolas a ver desde su silla.

- Mandaron un mensaje a todos los shamanes participantes – explico Bomba emocionada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice? – inquirió Yohri impaciente.

- "Estimados shamanes, se les informa que mañana a las 12 de la tarde se llevara acabo una reunión en la orilla del lago para fijar las reglas del Torneo. Aquellos que no estén a esa hora en el lugar señalado quedaran fuera del Torneo automáticamente" – recito Serpiente.

- Mañana en el lago – repitió Yohri sonriendo – no se me hubiera ocurrido un mejor lugar para verte de nuevo, Hao.

***** Al día siguiente *****

Esa noche había sido bastante larga para muchos, en especial para todos aquellos que no habían podido dormir pensando en como sería el Torneo desde ahora. En el lago, los shamanes comenzaron a llegar desde las 9 de la mañana, hecho bastante exagerado según Yoh, uno de los pocos que fue capaz de dormir toda al noche de corrido.

- ¿No creen qué es muy temprano? – pregunto Yoh a todos. A penas eran las 11:30.

- Pues parece que no – señalo Len en cuanto llegaron al lago completamente repleto de shamanes.

- Sentémonos por aya – indicó Horo-Horo señalando un pequeño lugar cerca de un árbol. Todo el grupo camino hasta aya y se sentaron. Iban absolutamente todos, exceptuando a los abuelos y padres de Yoh.

- Este era el lugar favorito de Yohri – informo Hao recorriendo el lugar con sus ojos en busca de la shaman.

- ¿Crees que se aparezca por aquí? – le pregunto Yoh.

- Sería la aparición perfecta – aseguro Hao – no creo que quiera perdérsela.

- En ese caso, es mejor estar alerta – hablo Riu.

- Yoh – lo llamo Hao en voz muy baja solo para que él lo escuchara. Yoh lo volteo a ver – quiero que no te metas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Yoh sin entender.

- Si Yohri aparece, déjame hablar solo a mí, tú no te metas – explico Hao.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Yoh sintiéndose algo excluido.

- Tengo una teoría y para probarla necesito que no hables – señalo Hao.

- Está bien – accedió Yoh no de muy buena gana.

Los minutos restantes pasaron con mucha más lentitud de la esperada. Y entonces, el momento esperado sucedió, la voz de Golva se escucho en todo el lugar, proveniente de quien sabe donde.

- Antes que nada quiero darle la bienvenida a todos los shamanes presentes que participaran en el Torneo – comenzó Golva – Los Grandes Espíritus han decidido el Torneo continué de la misma forma, es decir, con los shamanes formando equipos de tres. También, tomaron la decisión de dejar entrar a nuevos shamanes al Torneo, por supuesto, no sin antes probar estar calificados para él – hizo una pequeña pausa – A partir de ahora y a lo largo del día todos tendrán la oportunidad de registrar sus equipos con sus respectivos oficiales apaches. El equipo que no haya sido registrado quedara eliminado del Torneo automáticamente; tienen exactamente hasta las 12 de la noche – otra pequeña pausa – Sin más que decir, les deseo suerte y que los Grandes Espíritus los guíen en este camino.

Al terminar el pequeño discurso, todos los shamanes presentes, callados durante el discurso, comenzaron a hablar simultáneamente, entre ellos Yoh y sus amigos. La atención de Hao, por su parte, la había captado alguien en la orilla del lago. El muchacho espero a que el lugar se comenzara a vaciar, para caminar hasta dicha persona. Al llegar a su lado se le quedo viendo. Cabello café largo, muy parecido al suyo; ojos cafés, intimidantes y profundos, que no quitaban la mirada del lago; alta, delgada, de facciones estilizadas; vestido sin mangas azul y una mascada del mismo color tapándole los brazos. Era idéntica, no había cambio. Hao volteo a ver el lago, éste tampoco cambio en nada.

*****

- ¿Y Hao? – pregunto Yoh al notar la ausencia de su hermano. Todos buscaron a Hao con la mirada.

- Ahí está – señalo Manta. Todos voltearon a ver a donde señalaba el pequeño, ahí, en la orilla del lago estaba Hao junto con una mujer.

- ¿Quién es esa? – pregunto Horo-Horo.

- Yohri – respondió Matamune. Yoh miro a Matamune y después regreso su mirada al frente.

- Vamos – dijo Yoh adelantando al grupo. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

*****

Los dos siguieron sin decir nada, simplemente veían el lago.

- Siempre me ha gustado este lago – hablo Yohri al fin rompiendo el silencio. Hao no dijo nada solo la volteo a ver. Yohri hizo lo mismo, encontrándose de ese modo sus miradas. La mujer sonrió de lado – Hola, Hao.

- Hola, Yohri – saludo Hao imitando su sonrisa.

- Mírate, te ves tan joven – señalo Yohri -. Debes de haberte enojado mucho, al fin algo le salio mal al gran Hao Asakura. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Quince, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que puedo calcinarte viva – respondió Hao. Yohri rió por lo bajo, al tiempo que llegaban al lugar Yoh y los demás. Inmediatamente Serpiente, Bomba y Zack hicieron acto de aparición dispuestos a enfrentarse -. Ahora si me impresionaste, no te esperaba de regreso y, debo de hacerte una pregunta, ¿para qué regresaste?

- La respuesta es bastante simple, Hao – respondió Yohri – Regrese para matarte de la misma forma que hace 500 años.

- Lamento decirte que no podrás – expreso Hao fingiendo lastima.

- Yo no estaría tan segura de ser tú – dijo Yohri – Ya sabes lo astuta que soy para cumplir mis deseos. O acaso no te lo demostré hace 500 años – vio atrás de ella de reojo – Supondré que ya los conoces.

- Si, ya tuve el gusto – asintió Hao – Supondré que no los conoces.

- No, aún no tengo el gusto – negó Yohri fingiendo tristeza, para después pasar la mirada en todos los presentes, deteniéndose en Yoh. Sin duda alguna, el parecido con Hao era increíble. Se acerco con lentitud a Yoh sin dejar de verlo a los ojos; éste le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, recordando lo que Hao le había dicho minutos atrás. Ambos quedaron frente a frente. .- Eres igual a Hao, ¿por qué eres igual a él?

- Es mi hermano gemelo – respondió rápidamente Hao ganándose la mirada de todos.

- ¿Hermano gemelo? – inquirió Yohri divertida – Si no recuerdo mal, tu última hermana te mato. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Yoh Asakura – respondió Yoh. Yohri se echo a reír al instante.

- Yoh, de Yohri – especifico Yohri entre risas – Te pusieron mi nombre en espera de que fueras como yo – se tranquilizo y miro a Yoh con desden -. Con seguridad, la familia Asakura ha de haber puesto todas sus esperanzas en ti para destruir al temible demonio, Hao Asakura, pero no pudiste – lanzo una carcajada – Fuiste lo suficientemente idiota como para hacerte su amigo y perdonarle la vida. Algún día aprenderás que a éste – señalo a Hao – no se le puede tener compasión de ningún tipo. No le importa nadie más que si mismo y su gran plan de un mundo de solo shamanes.

- No estoy de acuerdo con eso – señalo Yoh sin tomarle importancia a lo dicho por Yohri – Yo pienso que Hao es una buena persona.

- Tu hermano me encanta – dijo Yohri mirando a Hao – Una vez más queda comprobado que yo soy la única persona capaz de destruir al temible Hao Asakura. ¿No te parece eso genial?

- Si tú lo dices – hablo Hao. Yohri sonrió de nuevo, le dio un último vistazo a Yoh antes de poner su vista sobre Irone, la cual estaba al lado de Yoh. La miro de arriba abajo y se acerco a ella. Teniéndola frente a frente, con esos ojos rojos retándola, sintió unas infinitas ganas de acabarla en ese momento, pero, esa sería la mayor estupidez de la historia.

- Esos ojos, ese tono de cabello, solo son característicos de una familia – indico Yohri – Eres una Nadiri, ¿verdad?

- Acertaste – la felicito Irone sarcásticamente. No sabía porque, pero esa mujer la hacia sentir bastante enojada y asustada y le provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza – Irone Nadiri.

- ¿Irone? ¿Cómo la Irone Maiden o Doncella de Hierro, la mayor reliquia de la familia Nadiri? – inquirió Yohri curiosa.

- Vaya, sabes mucho de mi familia – admitió Irone. Yohri sonrío de lado. No solo sabía mucho de su familia, sabía mucho sobre ella, más de lo que la misma Irone sabría algún día.

- Hay una leyenda que se ha pasado de generación en generación – comenzó Yohri – Se dice que los miembros de la familia Asakura y los miembros de la familia Nadiri jamás deben de estar juntos, porque si se juntaran entonces adelantarían su final. ¿Sabes que quiere decir eso?

- Se refiere al gran poder de ambas familias – intervino Anna, a sabiendas de que Irone no sabría como responder esa pregunta. Yohri la volteo a ver. Era la misma chica que había visto días tras en el pequeño café y también la chica capaz de controlar a Zenki y Koki, solo que esa vez no pudo verla muy bien. La miro de arriba abajo y su sonrisa se acentúo. Al parecer esto sería mucho más divertido de lo esperado – Se cree que si ambas familias se unieran, o mejor dicho, un miembro de la familia Asakura se uniera con un miembro de la familia Nadiri, estos engendrarían a un ser de poderes descomunales capaz de destruir el mundo entero.

- A mi siempre me ha parecido algo demasiado extremo – dijo Hao, causando una carcajada de parte de Yohri.

- Por supuesto – apoyo Yohri - ¿No me digas que todos estos son tus amigos?

- La mayoría son amigos de mi hermano – corrigió Hao.

- Lo sospechaba, tú no eres capaz de hacer tantos amigos – señalo Yohri divertida – Aliados que te sigan, eso si, pero amigos reales, lo dudo.

- Y hablando de eso – dijo Hao - ¿Fuiste tú quien saco a Laquis, Turbine y Zing Chang de la cárcel?

- Tú sabes como me gusta divertirme, Hao – expreso Yohri en una forma de aceptar la acusación – Pero, en fin. Esa diversión no creo que me dure mucho.

- Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo – apoyo Hao. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un rato – Tengo una duda.

- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Yohri.

- Al único que quieres matar es a mi, ¿verdad? – inquirió Hao poniendo su teoría en practica.

- Pues, como yo no veo a otro Hao Asakura por aquí, supongo que la respuesta es si – acepto Yohri como si la pregunta fuera muy estúpida – Por supuesto que si tus amiguitos se convierten en un estorbo para mi, no tendré de otra que eliminarlos también – Hao sonrió ante esa respuesta. Su teoría había sido comprobada.

- Y tengo otra duda – hablo Hao - ¿Tú robaste la cuenta principal del rosario de los 1080?

- ¿Robar?, no se puede robar algo que es tuyo – corrigió Yohri sacando la cuenta de entre sus ropas y poniéndola enfrente de ella – Debo de admitir que me puse furiosa cuando me entere de lo que le habías hecho a mi querido rosario. Pero, en ese caso, el mayor culpable es aquel que lo utilizo de la forma incorrecta. Si lo hubieran usado de la forma correcta tú ya estarías muerto.

- Yo lo dudo – señalo Hao.

- Cierto – apoyo Yohri – Se necesita cerebro para matarte, y eso es algo que los Asakura jamás han tenido a lo largo de los siglos – Yohri fijo su mirada en la de Hao – Bueno, este fue un interesante reencuentro. Hasta luego, querido Hao – se despidió Yohri antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el lado contrario, seguida por Serpiente, Bomba y Zack.

- Hasta luego, querida Yohri – dijo Hao sin dejar de ver a la mujer que poco a poco se alejaba. Esto era como regresar 500 años en la historia.

*****

- Muy bien, el "Equipo de Len" ya está dentro del Torneo – anunció Kalim después de estar oprimiendo una serie de botones en su oráculo virtual.

- Y el "Equipo de las Aguas Termales de Fumbari" también – informo Silver.

- Muchas gracias a los dos – agradeció Yoh con una gran sonrisa. Después del pequeño encuentro con Yohri, Yoh, Hao, Manta, Len, Horo-Horo, Riu, Lyserg, Chocolove, Opacho e Irone se dirigieron al restaurante de Silver para hablar con sus respectivos oficiales para ser inscritos al Torneo.

- ¿Por qué el nombre? - pregunto Lyserg a Yoh.

- Annita lo escogió – respondió Yoh sin dejar de sonreír.

- El "Equipo estrella" ya está registrado – hablo Cole, el cual se encontraba sentado en una mesa rodeado de libros bastante antiguos - ¿Por qué estrella?

- Porque me gustan las estrellas – informo Hao sin prestar mucha atención. Después de ver a Yohri, parecía como ido.

- Nada más que sea por eso – dijo Cole.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Manta viendo con interés las pilas de libros.

- Mi abuela me dejo tarea y hasta que no la cumpla no seguirá dándome clases – respondió Cole.

- ¿Clases de…? – pregunto Chocolove.

- Historia de la Aldea Apache – señalo Cole abriendo otro libro.

- Lo interesante es que en el proceso está ensuciando todo – indico Silver algo enojado.

- Tranquilízate, lo voy a limpiar – lo calmo Cole y entonces, como un rayo, le vino una idea a su cabeza – Hao, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Hao asintió.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba la hija de Zerbai Nadiri? – pregunto Cole esperanzado. Sorprendentemente, la pregunta del mayor de los Nadiri al fin saco de su letargo al mayor de los Asakura.

- Zerbai Nadiri no tenía una hija – aseguro Hao – o por lo menos yo no la conocí. Tal vez vivía en Japón con el resto de los Nadiri.

- Entonces no sabes su nombre – se decepcionó Cole.

- ¿Esa es tu tarea? ¿Buscar un nombre? – pregunto Irone incrédula, a lo que su hermano asintió derrotado – Hermano, tienes problemas.

*****

- ¿Ya me vas a contar tu teoría? – pregunto Yoh al llegar a la fuente y ver a su hermano ahí, sentado en el suelo, viendo las estrellas en el gran cielo nocturno. Hao lo miro y sonrió.

- Quería probar algo – comenzó Hao – Quería probar que Yohri no tiene ni idea de que tú no solo eres mi hermano gemelo, sino que también eres una parte del alma del Hao de hace 500 años.

- ¿Crees qué no sea ha dado cuenta aún? – pregunto Yoh.

- Estoy seguro – admitió Hao – de haberlo si quiera presentido te hubiera hecho más preguntas y mucho más profundas. Con seguridad, para ella solo eres mi hermano y nada más, no eres algo de lo que preocuparse. No va detrás de ti.

- Eso significa que solo va a atacarte a ti – señalo Yoh – Eso no me gusta.

- ¿Por qué?, deberías de alegrarte, no tienes nada de que preocuparte – expreso Hao algo sorprendido.

- Si tengo de que preocuparme, una mujer quiere matar a mi hermano – clarifico Yoh.

- Eso de los sentimentalismos no te ha ayudado hasta ahora – señalo Hao.

- Si me ha ayudado, gracias a ellos ahora tengo muchos amigos vivos – corrigió Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Eres un tonto – dijo Hao divertido.

- Estoy de tu lado en esto, no lo olvides – hablo Yoh con seguridad. Hao lo miro y sonrió.

- Te encanta meterte en problemas – indico Hao.

- No, la verdad me encanta vivir en paz y tranquilidad – expreso Yoh con una mano en la nuca – Oye, tengo una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Hao.

- ¿Por qué Yohri sonrió cuando vio a Anna? – inquirió Yoh. La expresión de la shaman de agua hacia Anna no le había gustado para nada. Hao pensó un momento las palabras exactas para responder la pregunta de Yoh.

- Anna es físicamente idéntica a la esposa del Hao Asakura de hace 500 años – respondió Hao causando un estado de shock en Yoh.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Yoh apenas.

- Su nombre era Ishiori y me case con ella por un compromiso impuesto por nuestras familias – continuo Hao – Fuera del físico no hay otro parecido entre Anna e Ishiori. Ella no era fuerte, solo sabía lo básico en cuanto a shamanismo se refería; también era muy dulce, alegre y hablaba hasta enloquecer a todos. Era una buena persona, la quise hasta cierto punto, pero como no era parte de mi plan, la abandone, junto con nuestros hijos.

- No puedo creerlo – murmuro Yoh – Entonces Anna es la reencarnación de Ishiori.

- No estoy seguro de eso – admitió Hao – La primera vez que la vi pensé en eso, pero después de conocerla mejor llegue a la conclusión de que esa es una opción prácticamente imposible. Aunque hay dos formas de regresar a la vida: Una, transmigrando como lo hicimos Yohri y yo; de esa forma, uno mantiene sus recuerdos de una vida pasada, sus habilidades de esa misma vida y sigue viviendo como si la muerte jamás hubiera ocurrido. La segunda es regresar como ocupante en un cuerpo; en ese caso, el cuerpo posee dos almas, la de la persona que nació para vivir esta vida y la de la persona que regreso de la muerte tomando posesión de ese cuerpo; en casos así, lo más posible es que el alma no tenga acceso a controlar el cuerpo donde habita pues técnicamente no es su cuerpo, se le podría ver como un parasito, y por lo tanto no puede hacer que la otra alma recuerde sucesos que ella jamás vivió. Si ese es el caso de Anna e Ishiori, que lo dudo, Anna jamás será capaz de recordar lo sucedido hace 500 años, pues no fue su vida, sino la de Ishiori, y, tomando en cuenta el gran control mental y espiritual de Anna, Ishiori jamás sería capaz de poseer el cuerpo de ésta.

- Simplemente estaría encerrada – sintetizo Yoh triste – Espero que no sea el caso de Ishiori, suena triste que un alma este encerrada sin poder hacer nada.

- Es por eso que yo escogía esta forma de reencarnación – señalo Hao.

- Y en mi caso, ¿cómo es? – pregunto Yoh.

- No te preocupes, tú solo tienes un alma – aseguro Hao.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Yoh.

- No se si lo recuerdes, pero te trague hace seis meses – respondió Hao.

- Ah – dijo Yoh llevándose una mano a la nuca – así que de eso se trataba.

*****

Agarro la bolsa llena de cuentas y la vació en la enorme alberca de su cuarto. De un movimiento, el agua saco una a una las cuentas sobrantes.

- Las tiro al agua – señalo Serpiente entrando al cuarto junto con Zack. Su señora los había mandado a llamar segundos atrás.

- 1079 cuentas blancas purificándose – indicó Yohri mientras se giraba para ver a Serpiente y Zack – Les tengo una misión a los dos.

- Usted pida y lo tendrá – aseguro Zack haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Ridículo – murmuro Serpiente.

- Quiero que investiguen absolutamente todo sobre Yoh Asakura e Irone Nadiri – ordeno Yohri – Quiero saberlo todo sobre ellos, hasta la más mínima cosa. No dudo que sus poderes combinados serán muy efectivos para conseguirlo.

- Con mucho gusto, jefa – acepto Serpiente.

- Y también investiguen todo sobre la chica rubia – añadió Yohri.

- ¿Cuál de las dos? – pregunto Zack – Es que hay dos chicas rubias.

- La de cabello corto y la pañoleta roja – clarifico Yohri.

- Anna Kyouyama – indico Serpiente.

- Así que Anna Kyouyama, la misma que saco mi rosario – señalo Yohri a lo que los dos asintieron – Bien, investíguenla. Y ya que estamos en eso, también investiguen a todos los amigos de Hao y del tal Yoh, solo lo más importante, ellos no me importan tanto.

- ¿Y los amigos de Yoh Asakura para qué? – pregunto Serpiente.

- Con seguridad, Yoh Asakura se pondrá de lado de su hermanito, lo cual significa que sus amigos lo seguirán, así les caiga bien o mal Hao – explico Yohri –. Siempre es bueno conocer al enemigo.

- Sus deseos serán hechos – volvió a reverenciarla Zack.

- Ridículo – volvió a murmurar Serpiente.

- Bien, ya pueden retirarse – los despidió Serpiente. Ambos asintieron y salieron del cuarto listos para cumplir los deseos de su jefa.

Yohri se quedo una vez más sola. Sabía que se divertiría asesinando a Hao de nuevo, pero jamás espero tanta diversión. Es decir, ahí estaban todos otra vez, Yohri, Hao, Ishiori y… Bueno, esto si que pintaba muy bien para ella. Comenzó a reír divertida. No cabía duda que la venganza era algo increíblemente divertido de realizar.

* * *

Y aquí está otro capitulo. Hao e Yohri al fin se han encontrado. ESpero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos comentarios, sean buenos o malos, no importa.

Quiero agradecer a Mitsuki Asakura, a Patrick A'Sakura, a marifer y a nanikio por sus comentarios del capitulos pasado. Este capitulo es por ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	10. Nunca cambiara

**10**

**Nunca cambiara**

A pesar del frío que había traído consigo el comienzo del otoño, un gran número de shamanes estaba reunido en el estadio para observar el duelo que se llevaba acabo en esos momentos. El "Equipo Sol Dorado" se enfrentaba contra el "Equipo de Len". Desde el principio la delantera la había tenido el equipo conformado por Len, Horo-Horo y Chocolove, aunque sus adversarios parecían no querer rendirse tan fácilmente y les daban una buena batalla. En las gradas se encontraban Yho, Manta, Riu, Lyserg, Irone, Opacho, Matamune, Mati, Kanna, Tamao, Jun y Pilika, las dos últimas apoyando a sus respectivos hermanos. La batalla se extendió varios minutos más, sin embargo, al final el ganador fue el "Equipo de Len", llevándose la ovación de todos los espectadores.

- ¡Ganamos! – exclamaban de nuevo Horo-Horo, Chocolove y Pilika de camino al restaurante de Silver.

- No veo porque el alboroto, fue demasiado fácil – intervino Len con los brazos cruzados.

- Aún así lo hicieron muy bien - dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Si, se nota que han entrenado mucho desde su última batalla – añadió Manta.

- Eso no fue nada – hablo Len.

- Ya veremos que tan fuertes se han vuelto ustedes – dijo Horo-Horo viendo a Yoh, Riu y Lyserg.

- Esperando que nos llamen algún día – expreso Riu – Ya llevamos dos semanas desde que inicio el Torneo de nuevo y no nos han dado ninguna batalla.

- No te preocupes, Riu, todo sucede cuando tenga que suceder – señalo Yoh.

- Pues a mi no me molesta no tener que pelear – dijo Irone frotándose los brazos del frío – aunque cierto piromaniaco está demasiado impaciente, no le gusta estar sin hacer nada.

- Nosotras también estamos impacientes – salto Mati enojada.

- Pero si ustedes ya pelearon hace tres días – exclamaron Horo-Horo y Chocolove al unísono.

- Y eso que – dijeron Mati y Kanna.

- No sirve de nada impacientarse – indico Matamune.

- Estoy de acuerdo – asintió Yoh.

- Son tal para cual – dijo Horo-Horo causando una risa general.

- ¡Odio el frío! – expreso Irone abrazándose a si misma.

- No soportarías vivir en Hokkaido – señalo Horo-Horo.

- Por supuesto que no – apoyo Irone al instante que una capa de color verde era puesta sobre sus hombros. La muchacha volteo a ver al propietario de dicha prenda - ¿No tienes frío?

- No, úsala tú – negó Lyserg con una sonrisa y sin poder escapar de las miradas picaras de Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Pilika y Jun. Nadie podía negar lo unidos que Lyserg e Irone se habían vuelto en las últimas dos semanas.

El grupo llego al restaurante y de inmediato se posesionaron de una mesa para comenzar a festejar. Pasados unos minutos, Lyserg anuncio que se iba porque tenía una cita con la Doncella Jeanne, Marco y los nuevos miembros de los Soldados X y salio del restaurante justo al mismo tiempo que un Hao con cara de pocos amigos entraba al lugar.

- ¿Por qué es la fiesta? – pregunto Hao llegando a la mesa y sentándose en el lugar desocupado por Lyserg, entre Irone e Yoh.

- Len, Horo y Chocolove ganaron su combate – informo Yoh con una sonrisa mientras los demás continuaban festejando.

- Interesante – dijo Hao con nada de ánimos para después mirar a Irone - ¿Y la ridícula capita?

- Es de Lyserg, me la presto porque tenía frío – respondió Irone - ¿Y tú lindo humor?

- Vengo de ver el combate entre el equipo de Laquis y otro – indico Hao frunciendo el seño – En serio no sé en que piensan estos Grandes Espíritus al dejar entrar a cualquiera al Torneo.

- Piensan en lo mismo que pensaron cuando te dejaron ir con vida hace siete meses – señalo Irone con cierta diversión.

- Lo único bueno de eso es que, en algún momento, tendré una batalla con esos tres y los mandare al infierno – aseguro Hao con malicia en la voz, tono que no le agrado para nada a Yoh.

*****

- ¡Eres un idiota! – exclamo Serpiente.

- ¡Y tú una niña tonta! – aseguro Zack viendo con furia a la muchacha.

Bomba no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaban peleando esos dos pero ya no le importaba, estaba arreglando los últimos pormenores para la presentación que le harían a su jefa en unos minutos. Volteo a ver al dúo. Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible apostaría todo a que esos dos terminarían juntos, pero, como era imposible no había necesidad de hacerlo. En ese momento irrumpió en la sala Yohri, cuya atención se dirigió a los dos shamanes de inmediato.

- ¿Para esto me llamaron, para verlos pelear? – pregunto Yohri seria deteniendo la batalla verbal entre los dos.

- Buenos días, jefa – saludaron Serpiente, Bomba y Zack. La primera y el último algo ruborizados.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Yohri cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual colocado delante de una gran pantalla. Al lado del sillón estaba una laptop conectada a un proyector.

- Hemos concluido con nuestra tarea, mi señora – anuncio Zack reverenciándola.

- Y le hemos preparado una pequeña presentación – añadió Serpiente.

- Muy bien, veamos que me tienen – dijo Yohri acomodándose en el sillón. Serpiente y Zack pasaron al frente mientras Bomba se mantuvo enfrente de la laptop.

- En primer lugar tenemos a Yoh Asakura – comenzó Serpiente al tiempo que una gran foto de Yoh aparecía en la gran pantalla – Nació el 12 de mayo de 1985 por lo cual actualmente tiene 15 años. Su espíritu acompañante es un samurai de hace 600 años de nombre Amidamaru, también conocido como el Dios de la Muerte por haber matado a cien hombres en una sola noche. Su primer espíritu acompañante fue Matamune, el cual suponemos usted conoce muy bien.

- Uh, al parecer a Yoh también le gustan los espíritus con olor a sangre – comento Yohri.

- Fue entrenado desde muy pequeño por su abuelo, Yohmei Asakura – continuo Serpiente – Sus padres se llaman Mikihiza Asakura y Keiko Asakura y su abuela se llama Kino Asakura. De todos ellos hablaremos más adelante. Está comprometido con la alumna predilecta de su abuela, Anna Kyouyama.

- Así que Yoh está comprometido con ella – dijo Yohri – pensé que estaría comprometida con Hao.

- Su infancia fue muy solitaria pues los niños normales le temían gracias a sus poderes y a pertenecer a la familia Asakura – siguió Serpiente – solían llamarlo el hijo del diablo.

- Los humanos son tan estúpidos – hablo Yohri – Temen a cualquier cosa extraña e inexplicable y siempre terminan destruyéndola por temor. Son seres despreciables, solo por eso me gustaría dejar a Hao convertirse en el Shaman King, para que los elimine.

- Fue hasta hace poco que comenzó a hacer amigos, todos ellos con capacidades shamanicas – señalo Serpiente -. Ahora, su relación con Hao: fue hace un año exactamente que supo de su existencia y su familia le dio la misión de acabarlo. Cabe decir que casi lo logra, pero, por razones inexplicables, Hao sigue con vida. Después de eso se volvieron a ver hace un mes y desde entonces son amigos y se reúnen todas las noches alrededor de las doce.

- Hao siempre ha sido nocturno – comento Yohri – le gusta ver las estrellas.

- Es un chico bastante tranquilo que no suele preocuparse por nada – concluyo Serpiente – Yo diría que es un estúpido, aunque es bastante fuerte, no tanto como su hermano pero si es un enemigo del que preocuparse.

- Y seguimos con Irone Nadiri – hablo esta vez Zack cambiando la imagen de la pantalla a una foto de Irone. Yohri miro con interés la foto – Ella nació el 31 de enero de 1986. Su espíritu acompañante es un hada de los bosques de Inglaterra, llamada Eritrea y además siempre está acompañada por el espíritu de un pájaro, llamado Wiru. No sabemos exactamente de donde salio el pájaro. Su entrenamiento como shaman estuvo a cargo de Hao Asakura – Yohri se río por lo bajo – Sus padres fueron Sania Nadiri y Jasen Nadiri, ambos asesinados por Hao Asakura hace seis años; tiene dos hermanos mayores: Colle Nadiri, apache que se prepara para suceder a su abuela, la actual jefa de los apaches, Golva Nadiri, cuyo espíritu acompañante es un león de nombre Canto, y Jeanne Nadiri, líder del grupo de los Soldados X, grupo obsesionado con destruir a Hao.

- No sabía que había otro grupo obsesionado con destruir a Hao además de la familia Asakura – dijo Yohri divertida – tal vez sería bueno ver que se traen entre manos.

- Jeanne Nadiri o, como que se hace llamar, la Doncella de Hierro, es propietaria del espíritu Shamash – continuo Zack.

- El sacerdote Shamash, el espíritu protector más importante de la familia Nadiri – señalo Yohri – Supongo que también tiene bajo su control a los antiguos ángeles babilónicos.

- Así es y cada uno es entregado como regalo a sus subordinados, los Soldados X – asintió Zack para después continuar – la hermanita también suele practicar torturas a si misma con ayuda de la Doncella de Hierro.

- Masoquista – dijo Yohri – siempre debe de haber un Nadiri masoquista en cada generación.

- Y por último, pero no menos importante, odia a su hermana por haber pasado los últimos años con Hao Asakura – añadió Zack con dramatismo.

- Los Nadiri nunca han necesitado una razón para odiarse entre si – hablo Yohri.

- Regresando a Irone, su infancia al lado de sus padres fue horrible, por no decir traumática – continuo Zack – La trataban como una basura además de agredirla verbal y físicamente. Todo eso cambio cuando conoció a Hao, hace 8 años en Londres; dos años después, Hao mato a sus padres y se la llevo a vivir con ella.

- ¿Por qué espero dos años? – pregunto Yohri con curiosidad. Zack se encogió de hombros.

- Con Hao su vida cambio por completo pues éste la trata como toda una princesa – siguió Zack –. A causa de la falta de una familia amorosa adopto a Hao y al pequeño Opacho, del cual hablaremos adelante, como sus hermanos y recientemente hizo lo mismo con Yoh Asakura. Es una chica muy alegre y cariñosa, todo lo contrario a Hao Asakura. Sus poderes son de estimarse, pero no es tan fuerte como para preocuparnos, pues su gran poder es la sorpresa.

- Anna Kyouyama – nombro Serpiente mientras Bomba ponía esta vez la foto de Anna en la pantalla – Nació el 22 de septiembre de 1986. Es una itako de la Montaña Osore. No tiene espíritus acompañantes, sin embargo, están a su servicio los espíritus Zenki y Koki y el nekomata Matamune. Su poder espiritual es realmente impresionante y posee la capacidad de leer la mente de los demás, además de poder crear onis a base de eso – Yohri abrió los ojos por completo al oír eso. Solo conocía a una persona con habilidades similares y jamás pensó que pudiera existir alguien con el mismo poder y las mismas capacidades que Hao Asakura – Cabe decir que a duras penas puede controlar esa habilidad, un simple descuido y su casa estaría llena de onis listos para matar a alguien.

- Eso suena bastante peligroso – señalo Yohri – y también muy divertido.

- Hablando de sus padres, no pudimos investigar nada sobre ellos, simplemente el hecho de que la abandonaron cuando tenía cinco años a causa de su capacidad de ver espíritus y leer la mente – continuo Serpiente.

- Insultaría de nuevo a los humanos pero ya me oiría muy Hao – comento Yohri.

- Desde entonces fue acogida por Kino Asakura, la cual la entreno y crío, además de comprometerla con su nieto – dijo Serpiente – Es una chica bastante seria, callada, fría y cruel; básicamente todo el mundo le tiene miedo y en lo personal me cae mal.

- Y te gusto – dijo Zack causando que Serpiente lo mandara de un golpe al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¡Que a ti te guste cada mujer que pase enfrente de ti no significa que a mi también, estúpido! – exclamo Serpiente furiosa.

- ¡Agresiva! – se quejo Zack sobándose la espalda.

- Podemos proseguir – pidió Yohri con una sonrisa de diversión en la boca, como le encantaba ver a la gente pelearse

- Esta me la vas a pagar – amenazo Zack incorporándose y acercándose a la pantalla de nuevo – Una vez concluidos los que nos pidió con lujo de detalle pasaremos a los amigos, comenzando con los amigos de Hao. Empezamos con el pequeño Opacho – a continuación una foto de Opacho apareció en la pantalla – Nació el 28 de abril de 1994 en África. Como llego a ser amigo de Hao no sabemos exactamente, pero lo que si sabemos es que fue criado por éste. Su espíritu acompañante es el espíritu de un borrego, llamado Bisi. Es completamente fiel a Hao y lo ve como su hermano mayor. Sus poderes no son tan impresionantes, aunque tiene el don de la clarividencia y es capaz de proyectar ilusiones, no tan bien, pero puede hacerlo.

- Kanna Bismarch – siguió Serpiente mientras la foto correspondiente a Kanna aparecía en la pantalla – Nacida el 26 de octubre de 1977 en Alemania. Su espíritu acompañante es un antiguo guerrero de la Edad Media llamado Ashcroft. Se unió a Hao cuando tenía 18 años y junto con sus otras dos amiguitas crearon el grupo el Trío de la Flor. Sus poderes son grandes aunque nada de que preocuparse.

- Matilda Matisse – nombro Zack viendo la foto de Mati en la pantalla – Nació el 19 de julio de 1986 en Inglaterra. Su espíritu acompañante se llama Jack, aunque exactamente no sabemos que es. Se unió a Hao cuando tenía 9 años y sus poderes son interesantes pero no peligrosos.

- Marion Phauna – comenzó Serpiente

- O cómo yo prefiero llamarla "la loca" – intervino Zack ante la mirada fúrica de Serpiente por haberla interrumpido.

- Nació el 28 de febrero de 1987 en Italia. – continuo Serpiente - Su espíritu es un pistolero llamado Chuck que se encuentra posesionando una muñeco que ella jamás suelta. Es parte del equipo de Hao desde los 8 años y es bastante poderosa, la más poderosa de las tres, aunque no suele usar todos sus poderes en batalla.

- ¿Y por qué la llaman "la loca"? – inquirió Yohri curiosa viendo la foto de Mari. Era la misma chica con la que se había tropezado dos semanas antes.

- Porque está loca – aseguro Zack – Habla en tercera persona, arregla y ordena cosas obsesivamente y descubrimos que tiene pesadillas que le provocan ataques histéricos.

- Interesante – señalo Yohri – el tipo de persona que Hao aprecia.

- Continuaremos con los amigos de Yoh Asakura – hablo Zack – Manta Oyamada. Nacido el 5 de septiembre de 1985 en Japón. Su espíritu acompañante es Mosque, un espíritu de hace 600 años amigo de Amidamaru.

- Ironías de la vida – comento Yohri.

- Es amigo de Yoh Asakura desde hace como dos años y no tiene de ser shaman más de siete meses, por lo que lo calificamos como un shaman principiante incapaz de ser una amenaza para nosotros. Es el mejor amigo de Yoh Asakura y mucho más importante fue su primer amigo humano, por eso Asakura lo aprecia mucho.

- Len Tao – empezó Serpiente.

- ¿Miembro de la dinastía Tao? – pregunto Yohri viendo con interés la foto de Len.

- Técnicamente es el heredero directo, a pesar de tener una hermana mayor – señalo Serpiente indignada.

- Las familias ancestrales de shamanes suelen ser bastante machistas – indico Yohri – No pueden creer que una mujer pueda sobrepasar los poderes de un hombre.

- Nació el 1 de enero de 1986 en China. Su espíritu es un antiguo general a las órdenes de la familia Tao llamado Bason. Al principio era enemigo de Yoh pero después se volvieron amigos – prosiguió Serpiente

- Ese chico no comprende la palabra "enemigo" – señalo Yohri.

- Sus poderes son muy grandes pero su humor explosivo no le permite explotarlos al cien – concluyo Serpiente.

- Y también le gusto – señalo Zack evadiendo el golpe de Serpiente esta vez – o vamos acéptalo.

- Eres un… - comenzó Serpiente.

- Continuemos – pidió Yohri

- Horokeu Usui, mejor conocido como Horo-Horo – nombro Zack – Nació el 27 de noviembre de 1985 en Japón en la región de Hokkaido y es perteneciente a la tribu ainu. Su espíritu es un kropocul llamado Koloro. Amigo de Yoh Asakura desde hace una año. Tiene grandes poderes pero sin explotar.

- Ryunosuke Umemiya o como el prefiere llamarse Riu con su espada de madera, ridículo si me deja decirlo – continuo Serpiente – Nació el 4 de diciembre de 1982 en Japón. Su espíritu acompañante es Tokagero, un antiguo criminal de hace 600 años asesinado por Amidamaru. Más que ser amigo de Yoh Asakura lo ve como su maestro y técnicamente fue el padre de éste, Mikihisa Asakura el que lo entreno como shaman. Sus poderes son bastante bajos, nada de interés.

- Fausto VII – siguió Zack – Nació el 2 de abril de 1966 en Alemania. Su espíritu acompañante es su esposa muerta Elisa y es un maestro en el tema de la necromancia.

- Un necromante, eso si me gusta – indico Yohri.

- Sigue a Yoh Asakura por un contrato hecho con la prometida de éste: ella prometía darle un cuerpo a Elisa si el prometía estar de parte de Yoh Asakura en el Torneo y en la pelea contra Hao. En la actualidad ese trato pasó a segundo plano pues son buenos amigos, a pesar de que Fausto casi mata a Manta en un duelo del Torneo.

- Yoh Asakura es demasiado bueno e inocente para mi gusto – expreso Yohri.

- Tiene grandes poderes, pero nada de que preocuparse, a menos de que se enoje – concluyo Zack.

- El siguiente le va a gustar – comenzó Serpiente – Lyserg Diethel. Nació el 17 de mayo de 1986 en Inglaterra. Su espíritu acompañante es un hada de los bosques de Inglaterra perteneciente a su familia durante generaciones y es un experto en radiestesia. También odia a Hao Asakura con cada fibra de su ser por haber asesinado a sus padres cuando tenía 6 años, odio que lo llevo a obsesionarse con la idea de hacerse más fuerte para destruir a Hao y ser parte del grupo de los Soldados X, con los que aún tiene amistad. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para destruir a Hao, al punto de que casi mata a sus amigos en el proceso.

- Parece que este chico me va a caer muy bien – hablo Yohri mirando a Lyserg con interés – aunque debo de admitir que su plan es muy simple. Solo destruir a Hao, no, eso no serviría de nada. Si lo que quiere es regresarle lo hecho a sus padres, entonces debería de hacerlo sufrir hasta la locura, hacerlo sentir desesperado y sin una salida, destruir todo lo que Hao ama, eso si sería una gran venganza.

- Hablando de poderes, es bastante fuerte pero se deja llevar más por sus impulsos que por la cabeza lo que le afecta demasiado – concluyo Serpiente.

- Se me hace conocido – expreso Yohri mirando con detenimiento a Lyserg sin precisar donde lo había visto antes. Sin embargo, después de un rato de observar al peliverde se dio por vencida convenciéndose de que era su imaginación – Continua.

- Chocolove McDonell – nombro Zack – Nació el 2 de octubre de 1985 en Estados Unidos. Su espíritu acompañante es el espíritu de un jaguar llamado Mic. Es amigo de Yoh Asakura desde hace un año y cree que la risa lo puede arreglar todo. Sus poderes son interesantes pero nada preocupantes.

- Jun Tao – prosiguió Serpiente – Nació el 10 de octubre de 1981 en China, perteneciente a la dinastía Tao. Es una taoista y su espíritu acompañante es un zombie llamado Li Bruce Long. Es hermana mayor de Len Tao y más amiga de Anna Kyouyama que de Yoh Asakura. Sus poderes son sumamente bajos.

- Pilika Usui – siguió Zack – Nació el 9 de febrero de 1987 en Japón en la región de Hokkaido y es parte de la tribu ainu. No tiene espíritu acompañante y no es shaman, pero tiene la capacidad de ver espíritus. Es la hermana menor de Horo-Horo.

- Tamao Tamamura – nombro Serpiente – Nació el 17 de junio de 1988 en Japón. Es ascética y tiene conocimientos para predecir el futuro. Sus espíritus acompañantes son Conchi, el espíritu de un zorro, y Ponchi, el espíritu de un mapache, ambos realmente desagradables. Sus poderes son bastante bajos pero su habilidad para predecir el futuro sería mejor si la explotara por completo.

- Y así concluimos con los amigos y gente cercana a Hao Asakura e Yoh Asakura – señalo Zack – a continuación hablaremos de la familia Asakura.

- No me interesa – expreso Yohri poniéndose de pie – Conociendo a los Asakura jamás se atreverán a meter las narices en esta pelea, así que no me interesan. – sonrió a los tres - Muy bien hecho, buena información y buenas fotos.

Acto seguido la mujer salió de la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

- ¡Prepárate para morir, imbécil! – dijo Serpiente antes de hacer su oversoul y lanzarse contra Zack que tardo en reaccionar. Bomba miro la pelea shamanica recién comenzada, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a quitar las cosas, sin hacer caso a las explosiones cercanas a ella.

*****

Anna giro la cabeza para una vez más encontrarse siendo observada por Yoh. De unos días para acá el shaman había desarrollado una afición a observarla que realmente molestaba a la sacerdotisa. Yoh, parado en la entrada de la cocina, al verse descubierto intento huir pero fue detenido por el rosario de Anna y atraído hasta ella. Yoh miro con temor a Anna esperando su muerte.

- Muy bien, Asakura, ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué me miras tanto? – inquirió Anna exasperada.

- No por nada, Annita – negó Yoh con miedo.

- Acaso me crees estúpida o que – exclamo Anna.

- No, lo que pasa es que Hao me dijo algo que me sorprendió mucho eso es todo – dijo Yoh inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Anna. Yoh pensó dos veces antes de decirle la razón por la que la miraba tanto últimamente.

- Me dijo que tú te parecías mucho a la esposa del Hao de hace 500 años – respondió Yoh viendo la sorpresa reflejada en la mirada de Anna -. Por eso yo me preguntaba si tú no tendrías recuerdos de esa vida.

- Por supuesto que no – negó Anna rotundamente soltando a su prometido – Que tu hermano piense que todos regresamos de la muerte igual que él no significa que suceda.

- Ya lo sé, Annita, no te enojes – hablo Yoh tratando de tranquilizarla. Anna lo miro una última vez y salio de la cocina con una caja de galletas en mano. "La esposa de Hao… qué tontería" pensó Anna tachando a los gemelos Asakura de locos.

*****

La risa de Hao no paraba y, aunque Yoh agradecía ver a su hermano feliz después de tantos días de estar serio, no se sentía bien de ser la razón de sus risas.

- ¿A quien se le ocurre preguntarle a Anna si recuerda otra vida? – pregunto Hao entre risas.

- Tenía curiosidad, eso es todo – señalo Yoh a su favor.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir: Anna no es Ishiori; Ishiori está muerta y disfrutando del más allá – dijo Hao al terminar de reír.

- Está bien, ya lo entendí – soltó Yoh sonriendo – Hace mucho que no reías así.

- Si – acepto Hao mirando hacia el cielo – No entiendo porque la presencia de Yohri me molesta. Como si algo no estuviera bien.

- Lo que necesitas es relajarte – expreso Yoh acostándose en el suelo - Eso mejorara tu humor.

- Seguramente – apoyo Hao siguiendo el ejemplo de su gemelo.

- Las estrellas se ven hermosas hoy – indico Yoh a lo que Hao asintió. En ese momento la paz del lugar fue rota por un pitido proveniente de un oráculo virtual. Ambos se sentaron y revisaron sus oráculos virtuales – No es el mío – dijo Yoh mirando a su hermano, el cual veía su oráculo virtual con una mirada cruel y una sonrisa maliciosa. Yoh miro con miedo esa expresión, no la había visto desde su pelea contra él hace unos meses - ¿Contra quien pelearas?

- Contra el equipo de Laquis pasado mañana – informo Hao triunfante – Al fin tendré la oportunidad de mandarlos al otro mundo.

- No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? – aventuro Yoh.

- Hablo muy en serio – aseguro Hao mirando a su hermano el cual le regreso una mirada seria.

- Hao, no puedes ir matando a la gente solo porque te cae mal – señalo Yoh.

- Si puedo, lo he hecho toda mi vida, Yoh – indico Hao – Que a ti no te agrade la idea no significa que deje de hacerlo.

- Pero no tienes el derecho de quitarle la vida a nadie – argumento Yoh tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¿Quién dice que no? – inquirió Hao con diversión – Soy mucho más fuerte que ellos, lo que me da el derecho de eliminarlos – Yoh lo vio incrédulo, había olvidado con quien trataba, olvido el hecho de que Hao no solo era su hermano con el que convivía últimamente casi todo el tiempo, también era la persona con el sueño de destruir a la raza humana y capaz de matar con solo desearlo.

- Creo que mejor me voy – dijo Yoh poniéndose de pie, para después regresar a su casa. Hao lo siguió con la mirada sin decirle nada hasta perderlo de vista.

*****

- No entiendo de que te sorprendes, Yoh – expreso Lyserg – Hao es un arma para matar personas.

- Por mal que suene, Lyserg tiene razón – apoyo Len.

- Creo que a todos se nos olvido con quien tratábamos – hablo Horo-Horo.

- A mi nunca se me olvidara quien es Hao Asakura – puntualizo Lyserg levantándose de la mesa – Me preparare para el entrenamiento.

Todos vieron como el peliverde salía del comedor tras terminar de desayunar. Para Yoh era algo difícil aceptar que Hao fuera dos personas al mismo tiempo: la persona divertida, tranquila e incluso dulce y la persona cruel y malvada contra la que había peleado meses atrás. Tal vez su error radicaba en haber creído que Hao cambiaría de alguna forma al pasar tiempo con él.

- Tal vez no lo haga y solo les dé un buen susto – aventuro Manta sin siquiera creérselo él.

- Hao es Hao, Yoh, no puedes cambiar eso – concluyo Anna poniéndose de pie – como él tampoco puede cambiar tu forma de ser. Terminen de desayunar pronto, los espero en cinco minutos en la puerta – y entonces salio del comedor.

- ¡¿Cinco minutos?! – exclamaron Manta y Riu antes de ponerse a comer como locos. Yoh simplemente hizo a un lado su desayuno y salio del comedor también con rumbo a su cuarto.

*****

- Olvídalo – dijo terminantemente Irone señalando a Hao con su tenedor – No pienso ver como matas a ese trío de imbéciles, así que si quieres hacerlo lo harás fuera del campo de batalla y lejos de mi vista.

- ¿Acaso es muy difícil entender que se lo merecen? – pregunto Hao.

- Yo estoy a favor de que los mates, jamás me cayeron bien – dijo Kanna.

- Si quieres podemos ayudar – propuso Mati.

- Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie – salto Irone.

- Eres igual que Yoh – señalo Hao cruzando los brazos – el muy ingenuo se enojo porque le dije que los mataría.

- No es ingenuo, solo sabe lo que una vida vale – salió Irone en defensa de Yoh.

- Entonces según tú todas las vidas valen – dijo Hao – incluyendo la de Yohri y la de tus padres, ¿no?

- Por supuesto – asintió Irone sin dudar – Por más atrocidades que alguien haga no se merece ser asesinado como si nada.

- Y aún así no tuviste problema con que matara a tus padres – indico Hao.

- Yo no te pedí que los mataras, tú lo hiciste por gusto y aunque me alegra no lo apruebo – señalo Irone.

- ¿Por qué no hablamos de algo más? – propuso Opacho – como quien va a pelear con quien – Hao e Irone miraron al pequeño.

- Yo pido a Peyote – salto Irone de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Hao.

- Porque me cae mal; preferiría a Laquis pero seguro tú quieres a ese para ti – respondió Irone.

- En ese caso yo peleare contra Zing Chang – hablo Opacho.

- Y una vez derrotados no habrá necesidad de matarlos – dijo Irone.

- Te puedo asegurar, Irone, que ellos no salen vivos del estadio, te guste o no – soltó Hao levantándose de la mesa – terminen de desayunar que vamos a entrenar – acto seguido, el muchacho salió al patio trasero.

*****

- Ya me entere – dijo una voz desde la puerta sacando a Laquis, Turbine, Peyote y Zing Chang de su junta de estrategia. Los tres giraron la cabeza para ver ahí, recargada en el marco de la puerta, a su nueva jefa, Yohri – Así que pelearan contra el equipo de Hao. ¿Cuándo?

- La pelea será pasado mañana – informo Laquis poniéndose de pie al igual que los otros dos.

- Muy bien, estaré en primera fila – aseguro Yohri para después salir del campo visual de los tres con una sonrisa decorando su rostro. Esos tres eran parte de su juego inicial, un juego consistente en ver si Hao había cambiado en algo, aunque, a juzgar por su encuentro de hacia dos semanas, podía apostar lo que fuera a que ninguno de ellos saldría con vida del campo de batalla.

*****

Caminaba con rumbo a la casa de los Asakura viendo como el Sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte. Venía de ir a tomar un té con la Doncella Jeanne y Marco y una vez más el tema se había puesto sobre la mesa: su regreso a los Soldados X; y una vez más él no supo que decir. No podía negar lo tentadora que sonaba la petición de la Doncella Jeanne de reincorporarse al grupo sin necesidad de dejar a un lado sus amistades, sin embargo, entre esas amistades permitidas no se encontraba Irone y era en ese punto donde se ponía a dudar. Aún no se explicaba como la muchacha se convirtió en alguien tan especial para él en tan poco tiempo, lo único que entendía era que no podía hacerla a un lado tan fácilmente. Tampoco sabía exactamente que sentía por ella, solo sabía que era vital verla cada día, aunque solo fuera por un momento, como está mañana, cuando la vio salir de su casa y Hao no la dejo ni siquiera pararse a saludar. Lanzo un suspiro para después pararse en seco. La duda más grande de su vida estaba ahí, sentada en el borde de la fuente comiendo dulces típicos de la Aldea Apache y viéndolo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres probar? – pregunto Irone ofreciéndole los dulces – La verdad saben horrible pero depende de los gustos de la gente.

- Si saben horrible, ¿por qué los comes? – inquirió Lyserg sin comprender y acercándose a la chica.

- No tengo idea – dijo Irone causando una gota de sudor en la nuca de Lyserg – Simplemente entre a la cocina, los vi en la repisa y me los comencé a comer. Creo que quiero hacer enojar a Hao. Son suyos y le encantan.

- ¿Y por qué quieres hacerlo enojar? – pregunto Lyserg sentándose a su lado y cogiendo uno de los dulces. Se lo llevo a la boca y comenzó a saborearlo. Era de consistencia chiclosa, un raro sabor que no pudo identificar y realmente deliciosos – Saben muy bien.

- Si quieres cómetelos – se los entrego Irone – Creo que si sigo comiéndolos voy a vomitar.

- Bueno – acepto Lyserg el regalo imaginándose a Hao buscando por doquier sus dulces. Irone lo miro con astucia imaginándose los pensamientos del peliverde – No me respondiste.

- Quiero hacerlo cambiar de opinión sobre la pelea de mañana – indico Irone viendo hacia el suelo – Jamás me ha gustado que vaya por la vida matando a cuanto se le oponga.

- Pensé que Yoh era el único ingenuo en creer a Hao algo diferente a un maldito asesino – expreso Lyserg sin pensar dos veces con quien estaba hablando.

- Es mucho más que eso – aseguro Irone mirando a Lyserg - ¿Por qué siempre lo malo debe de pesar más que lo bueno?

- En el caso de Hao, no hay muchas cosas buenas que contrarresten las cosas malas – señalo Lyserg.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero a una persona no se le debería de catalogar por lo malo, sino por lo bueno – expreso Irone mirando el suelo de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo catalogarías a tus padres? – pregunto Lyserg tratando de atrapar a Irone en su lógica.

- Eran unos grandes shamanes, ayudaban a la comunidad de Izumo como podían, eran muy amables e incluso de llevaban bien con todos en Izumo, además de ser los encargados de perpetuar el legado de los Nadiri – señalo Irone con una sonrisa viendo a Lyserg que se sorprendió al escuchar todos eso de la boca de la muchacha – Si pones todo lo bueno contra lo malo, al final siempre gana lo bueno o, ¿a poco no te cayeron bien mis padres?

- No – negó Lyserg – Porque todo lo buenos que eran enfrente de los demás jamás lo fueron contigo.

- Si, bueno – acepto Irone sin sonreír – Al fin y al cabo ya me quede sin esperanza de hacer desistir a Hao. Ahora todo queda bajo las manos de Yoh.

- Dudo que Yoh consiga algo – señalo Lyserg.

- Pues consiguió que dejara de quemar mis lindos árboles – indico Irone.

*****

- ¿Crees que soy tonto? – pregunto Yoh a Anna tirado en el suelo de la sala. La casa estaba por primera vez vacía, solo estaban él, Anna, Matamune y Amidamaru. Los demás habían salido a pasear. Hasta su abuelo y sus padres salieron cuando nunca lo hacen. Los cuatro estaban en la sala: Anna y Matamune viendo una telenovela sentados en el sillón y Amidamaru aún lado de su amo sin despegarle la mirada.

- A veces – respondió con sinceridad Anna.

- ¿Crees que sería muy tonto pedirle a Hao que no mate a Laquis y los demás? – pregunto Yoh mirando desde el suelo a la sacerdotisa.

- Tonto no, ingenuo si – corrigió Anna – No puedes esperar cambiar a Hao Asakura de la noche a la mañana, Yoh. Aunque se lleven muy bien, él seguirá siendo él y tú seguirás siendo tú. No hay cambio.

- Lo entiendo – dijo Yoh incorporándose y sentándose en el suelo.

- No debes de olvidar quien es tu hermano – señalo Anna - por mucho que lo quieras, él sigue siendo el temible Hao Asakura.

- Aún así, no pierdo nada con intentarlo – expreso Yoh sonriendo.

*****

- Convivir contigo y con Irone es como vivir en un mundo de amor, paz y ridiculez – señalo Hao cansado de oír lo mismo.

- ¿En serio es completamente necesario matarlos? – pregunto Yoh.

- El hecho de que tú perdones a cada traidor, ejemplo Lyserg, no significa que yo haga lo mismo – indico Hao

- Yo pienso que la venganza es mala – expreso Yoh.

- Yo pienso que eres insoportable – expreso Hao en el mismo tono. Yoh agacho la mirada triste. Hao lanzo un resoplido mientras se ponía de pie – Por lo menos puedes alegrarte de algo: no matare a todos dentro de algunas horas.

- Porque solo pueden pelear tres – señalo Yoh.

- Y si tiene cerebro, huirá en cuanto vea carbonizados a sus lindos amiguitos – añadió Hao – Ya me voy, antes de que me des un discurso sobre lo hermoso de la vida.

Yoh levanto un poco la mirada para ver como su hermano desaparecía en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

*****

La mañana de ese día, a diferencia de las anteriores, era mucho más caliente. Por sorprendente que pareciera, ese día el Estadio de la Aldea Apache estaba completamente a reventar, principalmente por el hecho de que todos tenían curiosidad de ver a Hao Asakura. Yoh estaba apoyado en una de las bardas viendo la arena de combate. A su izquierda estaba Manta, más como apoyo moral para él que para el equipo Estrella, y a su derecha estaba Lyserg, cuya presencia ahí solo se explicaba por Irone. Anna, sus demás amigos y su abuela estaban sentados en los asientos justo detrás de ellos tres. Estaban a escasos segundos de comenzar la batalla y aunque ya todos sabían el resultado, se podía sentir el nerviosismo de parte de todos. Tal vez fuera el nerviosismo de comprobar que Hao no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Yoh levanto la mirada y comenzó a viajar sus ojos por el público en busca de algo interesante. Impresionantemente, si encontró algo interesante. Justo enfrente de ellos, sentada en la primera fila, estaba Yohri, con Serpiente y la otra chica a su lado. ¿Qué harían ahí?

- Quiere probar algo – informo Matamune situándose al lado de Manta – Quiere probar si Hao ha cambiado.

- ¿Si Hao ha cambiado? – pregunto Manta sin entender.

- Desde el principio, al liberar a esos cuatro, esto se convirtió en un juego para Yohri, un juego en el que ella gana si Hao los mata – explico Matamune.

- ¿Por qué quiere que los mate? – pregunto Manta.

- Porque eso significaría que está tratando con el mismo Hao de hace 500 años, un Hao que no acepta un perdón ni es capaz de sentir misericordia – puntualizo Matamune.

*****

- ¡Este lugar es increíble! – exclamo Irone viendo el estadio desde la salida de los vestidores.

- Si – apoyo Opacho.

Hao estaba apoyado en una de las paredes, esperando que fueran llamados. Su vista estaba fija en un pequeño medallón en sus manos, en cuyo centro se podía ver una estrella. Siempre le gustaron las estrellas, desde hace mil años. Dejo de ver el pequeño medallón y volteo a ver a Opacho e Irone. Si no se equivocaba aya afuera, en alguna parte de las gradas estaba Yohri, lista para criticarlo después del enfrentamiento. Pero, ¿por qué lo criticaría?, al fin y al cabo, terminaría haciendo lo que ella esperaba, lo que todos esperaban. Era extraño decirlo, pero por primera vez en su vida estaba considerando dejarlos vivos, no solo para quitarse de encima a Yoh e Irone con sus caras de decepción, sino también para mostrarle a Yohri que no todo estaba escrito cuando se trataba de él.

*****

- ¡Buenos días, damas y caballeros! – hablo el presentador, un apache con lentes negros y el cabello totalmente despeinado - ¡Hoy seremos participes de un gran duelo! ¡De este lado, el Equipo de la Muerte! – al anunciarlo, entro por la derecha el equipo comandado por Laquis que incluía a Zing Chang y Peyote - ¡Contra el Equipo Estrella! – esta vez salieron Hao, Opacho e Irone por la izquierda. Tanto Hao como Opacho iban vestidos normalmente mientras que Irone llevaba una playera sin mangas azul clara, un short azul fuerte, unas botas cafés y unos guantes negros parecidos a los de Hao, solo que nada más llegaban a las muñecas - ¡Ahora recordemos las reglas: la batalla será sin limite de tiempo y solo concluirá cuando todos los miembros de un equipo pierdan su posesión de objetos, dando de este modo como ganador al equipo contrario! ¡Sin más que decir, que comience el combate!

Ante estas palabras, Opacho se lanzo contra Zing Chang e Irone contra Peyote, comenzando dos combates separados. Por su parte, Hao y Laquis se quedaron viendo.

- Tu nueva jefa te saco de la celda para verte morir – informo Hao con una sonrisa en la cara – Si algo tenemos en común Yohri y yo es lo poco que nos importa la vida de los demás y lo fácil que es para nosotros usar a cualquiera como nos plazca. A ustedes cuatro los uso para divertirse.

- No es muy diferente de lo que usted hizo todos estos años – señalo Laquis.

- Buen punto – apoyo Hao.

*****

- Y esos dos que no piensan moverse o qué – soltó Horo-Horo refiriéndose a Hao y Laquis.

- Está esperando – indico Matamune – Hao espera a que Irone y Opacho acaben con los otros dos y luego darles el tiro de gracia a los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Que horrible – murmuro Manta.

Sin embargo, la espera de Hao se vio interrumpida cuando Laquis se lanzo contra él, sospechando sus planes. Para desgracia de Laquis, Hao era mucho más fuerte que él y no tenía necesidad ni siquiera de moverse para evitar sus ataques. Mientras tanto, Opacho mantenía en cierta forma a Zing Chang controlado, pues aunque el chico fuera fuerte, también era sabido que todos los aliados de Hao, él era el más inexperto y en lo único que sobresalía de los demás era en su habilidad de escape. Irone, por su parte, no podía hacer uso de su mayor carta, pues Peyote conocía ala perfección sus habilidades y cada uno de sus ataques, por lo cual había comenzado a usar los ataques de Yoh y sus amigos, aunque también eran conocidos por Peyote. La batalla se alargo por lo menos unos veinte minutos más, tiempo que le basto a Opacho para reunir la energía suficiente para lanzar un ataque a Zing Chang que lo dejo completamente en estado de shock. Una vez derrotado Zing Chang, Opacho se dirigió a ayudar a Irone, la cual ya se encontraba un poco acorralada y le prohibió de inmediato ayudarla. Irone sabía que no era tan fuerte como Peyote, pero tenía un orgullo que no la dejaría en paz si se dejaba ser ayudada; sabía a la perfección que, aunque Hao estaba divirtiéndose esquivando los ataques de Laquis, también la estaba vigilando para intervenir cuando fuera necesario, así que no tenía otra opción más que terminar con ese idiota ya, por lo cual decidió intentar la mayor copia de un oversoul. Desapareció su último oversoul, la espada de fuego de Hao, concentro toda su energía y de inmediato hizo aparecer una copia exacta del Espíritu de Fuego. Todos los espectadores, incluido Peyote, se sorprendieron al ver eso, hecho que Irone aprovecho para darle un buen golpe a Peyote, tirarlo al suelo y luego lanzarle una bola de fuego. Esto provoco tal conmoción en el shaman que lo hizo perder su posesión de objetos quedando de este modo derrotado.

- Impresionante – soltó Manta siendo el numico capaz de hablar después de ver eso. Irone cayó al suelo de rodillas con un gran semblante de agotamiento al tiempo que su posesión de objetos se desvanecía.

- No pensé que su poder fuera capaz de copiar a un Espíritu Sagrado – añadió Matamune.

Entre los sorprendidos también estaban Hao e Yohri, él primero porque en verdad no se esperaba esto, y la segunda porque el hecho de que esa niña fuera tan poderosa como para copiar a un Espíritu Sagrado comenzaba a no agradarle para nada. Saliendo de su sorpresa, Hao asesto un golpe contra Laquis lanzándolo al otro lado del estadio. El hombre cayó en seco al suelo con el cuerpo adolorido pero su posesión de objetos aún vigente. Hao se teletransporto enfrente de él y lo agarro del cuello.

- Quiero que quede claro una cosa – hablo Hao – si salen de este lugar vivos hoy deben de agradecérselo a su "querida" Irone y a Yoh, los cuales salieron a favor de ustedes para que les perdonara la vida. Pero… - hizo un poco más de presión – si a alguno de ustedes se le ocurre ponerle una mano encima a Irone de nuevo, te juro, será lo último que hagan en su vida.

Acto seguido, lo soltó y lanzo una llama contra su posesión de objetos acabando de ese modo con el combate.

- ¡El equipo ganador es el Equipo Estrella! – exclamo el comentarista.

A continuación, todos esperaban ver una matanza, sin embargo, nadie se esperaba ver a Hao caminar hacia Irone y Opacho, para después los tres ir hacia los vestidores de donde habían salido minutos atrás. Era imposible describir la cara de sorpresa de Yoh y mucho peor, la cara de Yohri. La mujer miraba con la boca abierta a Hao, incrédula. ¿Desde cuándo Hao perdonaba vidas? Mas… había sido muy pronto para sorprenderse. En un acto, que más tarde sería calificado de estupidez, Laquis se puso de pie con su pistola apuntando a Irone y sin previo aviso le disparo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hao se puso entre Irone y la bala, calcino la bala y paso siguiente carbonizo a Laquis, Zing Chang y Peyote, incluyendo sus almas y a sus espíritus acompañantes. Al desaparecer el fuego, no quedo vestigio alguno de los tres shamanes.

- Hao – dijo Irone con la boca abierta.

- Se lo advertí – indico Hao dándose la vuelta y continuando con su camino a los vestidores.

Esa fue la señal para que todos los presentes salieran del lugar prácticamente corriendo. Por su parte, Yoh y los demás se quedaron un tanto shockeados al ver tal escena, todos excepto Lyserg. Del otro lado de las gradas, una sonrisa divertida se formo en el rostro de Yohri. Tal vez era capaz de perdonar vidas, pero también era capaz de matar por su "amada" Irone. Comenzó a reírse con ganas. Lo tenía, ahí estaba, igual que hace 500 años, el gran y temido Hao Asakura estaba a sus pies, como una marioneta lista para moverse según sus deseos. Pero más que reírse de Hao, se reía de ella; Hao jamás lo sabría, él jamás se enteraría de nada, pero ella si, ella lo sabía, ella conocía cada paso en su plan y no podía revelarlo, ella solo vería repetirse todo una vez más incapaz de nada igual que hace 500 años.

- ¡Ay Hao, 500 años y sigues siendo el mismo! – dijo Yohri entre risas.

*****

La noche era bastante oscura, pues un grupo de nubes habían decidido tapar el cielo de la Aldea Apache. Después del combate, gracias a la insistencia de Horo-Horo y Chocolove, todos se fueron al restaurante de Silver a festejar la victoria de Opacho e Irone contra Zing Chang y Peyote, único hecho festejable de ese día. El gran ausente fue Hao, huyendo de los reproches de Irone. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a regresar a su casa, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio llegar a su hermano mayor. Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento en silencio.

- Es mejor terminar con esto – hablo Hao rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Con qué? – pregunto Yoh sin entender.

- Con estas reuniones a media noche, las pláticas durante el día, nuestra relación, sea lo que sea – clarifico Hao con seriedad.

- No veo porque – señalo Yoh.

- Eventualmente te darás cuenta de que fue una estupidez ponerte en contra de tu familia por mí y volveremos a ser enemigos, así que hagámonos un favor y saltemos todo ese proceso – explico Hao.

- No creo que algún día me arrepienta de ser tu hermano – aseguro Yoh con una gran sonrisa – aunque debo de admitir que estoy de acuerdo con cancelar las reuniones a media noche. La verdad a esta hora ya me estoy cayendo de sueño.

Hao se le quedo mirando como si estuviera loco.

- No pienso cambiar – aseguro Hao con los brazos cruzados – no vas a convertirme en un alma buena y bondadosa.

- No pienso cambiar – copio Yoh - no vas a convertirme en un alma mala y cruel, lo cual significa que los dos estamos a salvo de cambiar, jijiji.

- Eres un tonto – indico Hao sonriendo.

- Tú también – dijo Yoh riéndose de nuevo y provocando que Hao también comenzara a reír. Y entonces, de improvisto, Yoh se puso serio extrañando a Hao – Hablando ya en serio… ¿podemos reunirnos más temprano?

Hao no pudo evitar echarse a reír con ganas seguido por Yoh.

* * *

Y aquí está otro capitulo más esperando les haya gustado y pidiendo perdón por la tardanza. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por algunos cambios que hice en algunas fechas:

- Opacho es mucho más chico que como lo pongo aquí, pero la verdad me puse a pensar y lo prefiero un poco más grande, aunque sea solo dos años. También le invente a su espíritu acompañante, pues no encontre nada sobre él. Si alguien tiene información la apreciaría mucho.

- Mari, Mati y Kanna se unieron a Hao a los 5, 6 y 15 años respectivamente, pero lo cambie para que encajara en la historia más adelante.

Fuera de ahí, creo que los demás está bien, por supuesto que cualquier corrección será bienvenida.

Quiero agradecer a Patrick A'Sakura, Mitsuki Asakura, Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime, Marionne Danita y nanikio por sus comentarios. Este capitulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	11. Intercambio de lugar, primera parte

11

Intercambio de lugar

El público estaba a la expectativa de ver quién sería el ganador de tan reñida batalla, la cual se había reducido a una pelea entre los capitanes de cada equipo. El estadio ya estaba divido, gritando a favor del que a su parecer se merecía ganar. Los únicos tranquilamente sentados en sus sillas eran Anna Kyouyama y Hao Asakura, ambos viendo el encuentro, la primera furiosa y a punto de tirarse al campo de batalla y asesinar a uno de los contrincantes; el segundo, con semblante serio y compartiendo el sentimiento homicida de la itako. Un ataque tiro al suelo a uno de los shamanes, acabando de este modo con la pelea, haciéndose escuchar el nombre del equipo ganador.

- Casi nos eliminan – decía Lyserg furioso mientras sus compañeros de equipo se cambiaban de ropa en los vestidores.

- Pero no sucedió – hablo Yoh en tono tranquilizador.

- Si, Lyserg, solo fue un pequeño incidente – añadió Riu.

- ¿Pequeño? De un golpe nos eliminaron, Riu, y si no fuera porque Yoh pudo con ellos… - comenzó Lyserg.

- Solo es cuestión de calmarnos y entrenar más – intervino Yoh con su gran sonrisa – Ya verán que todo estará bien.

- Está en lo cierto, don Yoh – apoyo Riu. Lyserg simplemente cogió sus cosas y salió del lugar sin decir nada – Ya se le quitara.

Lyserg estaba furioso con él mismo. A pesar de haber entrenado tanto, una simple distracción lo elimino con la rapidez de un rayo. Si no podía contra un shaman común y corriente, ¿cómo podría vencer a Hao? Su mirada clavada en el suelo le impidió ver a quien se acercaba a él, dándose cuenta hasta que su brazo se sintió aprisionado.

- Fue un duelo increíble – aseguro Irone con una sonrisa muy grande.

- Yo solo reafirme lo débil que soy – dijo Lyserg disminuyendo la sonrisa de Irone.

- Tú no eres débil, Lyserg, deja de pensar eso – corrigió Irone al tiempo que ambos salían del estadio. Afuera ya se encontraba toda la comitiva de sus amigos listos para felicitarlos por su victoria.

- Si tú idea es subirme el ánimo, no lo conseguirás – negó Lyserg.

- No, mi idea es cambiar a un chico negativo por un chico positivo – expreso Irone.

- Si te refieres a Lyserg, mejor consíguete a otro porque Lyserg nació negativo y se morirá negativo – intervino Horo-Horo, ganándose una mirada de enojo de parte de la muchacha – Era una broma, no te enojes.

- ¿Yoh y Riu? – pregunto Manta.

- Terminando de cambiarse – informo Lyserg.

- Mejor que se tarden mucho – dijo Manta en un tono muy bajo.

- Anna está furiosa y no sabemos exactamente por qué – dijo Jun echando una mirada a la itako, un poco alejada del grupo y con cara de pocos amigos.

- Simple, Riu y el soldadito X se distrajeron con una facilidad de risa y los eliminaron rápidamente – explico Hao cuya expresión ya no estaba tan seria como dentro del estadio – pero Yoh, ese si es para matarlo.

- ¿Por qué? si fue Yoh el que salvo toda la situación – saltó Chocolove

- Tal vez sea porque pude haber vencido a los tres shamanes de un solo golpe y no lo hice – expreso Yoh llegando al lugar junto con Riu.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – pregunto Manta incrédulo, si lo hace unos minutos había visto a su amigo vencer con dificultad a los tres shamanes.

- ¡Yoh! – lo llamó Anna acercándose peligrosamente al castaño. Yoh comenzó a sudar frío y a pensar en mil formas de escapar del regaño que le esperaba. Sin embargo, las piernas de Anna siempre eran más rápidas que la mente de Yoh - ¡Si me vuelves a poner en ridículo como hoy te juro que desearás morir! ¡A partir de mañana el entrenamiento se te triplica y a ustedes dos también! - Y frente a todo pronóstico de ser abofeteado por Anna, la muchacha se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rumbo al centro de la aldea – No querías ir a pasear – exclamo hacia el vacío.

- Si – respondió Irone algo asustada soltando el brazo de Lyserg – Nos vemos – se despidió y alcanzo a la rubia.

- Te salió barato, Yoh – dijo Horo-Horo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

- Si – asintió Yoh con lágrimas de felicidad.

*****

- ¿Cómo nunca me entere de este lugar? – pregunto Yoh entrando en una gran fosa de agua termal.

- Hace quinientos años no estaba, es algo nuevo y lo descubrí hace meses cuando llegue a la aldea por primera vez – explico Hao siguiendo a su hermano al interior del agua – aunque tengo el serio presentimiento de que está escondido a propósito.

- ¿Tú crees? – inquirió Yoh viendo que los únicos clientes eran apaches.

- Aunque no debí de traerte, no te lo mereces – soltó Hao cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- No estuvo tan mal, ¿o sí? – pregunto Yoh rascándose la cabeza.

- Casi te eliminan del torneo por tu estúpida idea de ahorrar energía – puntualizo Hao – Si puedes acabar con alguien de golpe no dudes en hacerlo y hazlo.

- Pero hubiera sido muy aburrido – señalo Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Yo prefiero terminar rápido – dijo Hao. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato.

- No sé si tenga un delirio de persecución, pero últimamente siento que alguien nos observa – hablo Yoh rompiendo el silencio. Hao rompió su cruce de brazos y apunto su mano a una roca cercana dejando salir una bola de fuego en dirección a ella. De inmediato una serpiente de gran tamaño salió huyendo de detrás de la roca.

- Llevan espiándome un mes – informo Hao – y de vez en cuando me divierto asustándolos.

- Yohri – aventuro Yoh.

- Es normal en ella espiar a las personas – expreso Hao – cuando éramos chicos, hace 500 años, se la pasaba escuchando las conversaciones de los mayores detrás de las puertas y a veces, sin poder explicármelo, sabía cosas que ni siquiera yo sabía.

- Eso podría ser peligroso – pensó Yoh en voz alta.

- No, mientras no hablemos de algo comprometedor – indico Hao. – Fuera de eso, no hay ningún secreto que Yohri pueda sacarme – concluyo cruzando de nuevo sus brazos detrás.

- Ya estás comenzando a relajarte – se alegro Yoh.

- Yo siempre he sido muy relajado – corrigió Hao.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Yoh cruzando los brazos del mismo modo que su hermano. Miró de reojo a Hao y se rió por lo bajo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – inquirió Hao mirando a Yoh.

- De que nos parecemos mucho – respondió Yoh y la verdad era que nadie podía negarlo. En ese momento ambos llevaban el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo, única diferencia física de los dos, pues teniendo el cabello recogido, era imposible saber quien lo tenía más largo y quien más corto. Si no fuera por los guantes de Hao, los cuales éste nunca se quitaba, los dos habrían sido fácilmente confundidos con el otro – Me pregunto qué pasaría si algún día intercambiáramos lugares.

- Todos se darían cuenta – aseguro Hao – eres demasiado alegre como para ser yo.

- Y tú demasiado serio – añadió Yoh entre risas.

*****

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – pregunto Irone a Anna, captando por fin su atención. Las dos se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante, del cual Irone no tenía conocimiento de su existencia, y se suponía que platicaban, hasta que Irone se dio cuenta de ser la única hablando.

- ¿Qué decías? – pregunto Anna como si nada.

- Nada en especial – respondió Irone sonriendo - ¿En qué piensas tanto?

- En las diferentes formas de matar a Yoh con un entrenamiento – respondió Anna.

- Pero si no estuvo tan mal, yo no sé porque Hao y tú hacen tanto por tan poco – dijo Irone acomodándose en su lugar.

- Ese duelo fue una ridiculez, Yoh pudo haberlos vencido en menos de diez segundos y no lo hizo – señalo Anna.

- Le gusta jugar, es algo genético en los Asakura – argumento a favor de Yoh.

- Si observas, el nivel de batalla de Yoh no ha aumentado, sigue siendo el mismo que cuando peleo contra Hao y esa vez Hao le llevaba demasiada ventaja – hablo Anna – Si no aumenta su poder no lograra convertirse en el Shaman King, aunque pueda vencer a todos los demás no tendrá una oportunidad contra Hao.

- Pensé que Hao e Yoh tenía el mismo nivel – expreso Irone – con eso de que cada uno es la mitad del Hao de hace 500 años.

- En teoría deberían de tener el mismo nivel – puntualizó Anna – sin embargo, a pesar de los entrenamientos Yoh no es tan fuerte como Hao.

- Eso realmente suena extraño – pensó Irone en voz alta mirando hacia la tienda junto al restaurante.

- Y creo que los entrenamientos no hacen una gran diferencia en el aumento de su fuerza – expreso Anna una idea que ya traía en la mente desde hace mucho.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Irone.

- Yoh tiene la extraña capacidad de aumentar su nivel de batalla de golpe pero solo en momentos necesarios – explico Anna y ante la cara de pregunta de Irone continuo – Cuando peleo contra Fausto, se sometió a un terrible entrenamiento para aumentar su poder espiritual y lo logro; cuando supo que su deber era destruir a Hao, estudio la Bitácora Mágica y aumento; y por último, el poder espiritual de Yoh antes de pelear contra Hao y después de pelear contra Hao no tiene nada que ver, aumento en un solo día lo que no pudo en meses.

- ¿Y te sorprende? – pregunto Irone – Yoh no actúa a menos de que le interese el tema. Si no le interesa ser fuerte no lo es y si le interesa mejora. Así que no te preocupes, si él quiere hacerse más fuerte lo hará. Solo necesita una buena razón – en ese momento, Irone vio salir a Lyserg de una tienda y al instante hizo el ademán de llamarlo, aunque olvido su idea al ver quien lo acompañaba: Jeanne y Marco.

- Te gusta Lyserg – afirmo Anna. Era verdad que no era una chica común y corriente y no le llamaba la tención hablar de chicos, pero el desconectarse de sus problemas, es decir, Yoh, con cosas tan triviales por lo menos la tranquilizaría un poco. Al instante Irone se sonrojo.

- Por supuesto que no – negó Irone inmediatamente – solo somos amigos.

- Pero te gustaría algo más – pico Anna causando más rojo en las mejillas de Irone.

- Claro que no – negó nuevamente Irone.

- Es curioso porque todos pensamos que tú y Hao eran novios – señalo Anna.

- ¡¿Qué?! – inquirió Irone impresionada antes de echarse a reír - ¿A quién se le ocurre eso? Hao y yo.

- Siempre están muy juntos – señalo Anna.

- Hao es mi hermano – indico Irone – No se puede negar que tiene lo suyo pero jamás andaría con un loco como él. Yo prefiero otro tipo de persona

- Tú prefieres a los ingleses con sed de venganza – aventuro Anna.

- ¡Que no! – salto Irone roja como un tomate causando la diversión de Anna.

*****

- ¿Aguas termales? ¿Aquí? – pregunto Horo-Horo sorprendido.

- Si, aunque están algo escondidas – asintió Yoh. Acababa de regresar a su casa y les contaba a sus amigos sobre el lugar donde se habían reunido él y Hao esa tarde.

- ¿Y no nos llevaste? – le reprocho dolido el peliazul.

- No sabía que Hao me iba a llevar a ahí, de haberlo sabido los hubiera invitado jijiji – se disculpo Yoh.

- Solo por eso, ¡mañana vamos a las aguas termales! – exclamo Horo-Horo.

- Tenemos que entrenar – hablo Len destruyendo los planes de Horo.

- Entrenamos todos los días, nos merecemos un día de descanso – se quejo el shaman de hielo.

- Yo lo apoyo – salto Chocolove a favor de Horo-Horo.

- Si, un día de descanso no nos vendría mal – apoyo Riu – y más después de la batalla de hoy.

- Está dicho, mañana es día libre – aseguró Horo-Horo.

- Hagan lo que quieran – dijo Len.

- A mi me parece perfecto, nosotras también iremos – hablo Jun, mientras Pilika y Tamao asentían.

- En ese caso, les deseo se diviertan mucho – expreso Yoh.

- ¿Qué tú no vienes? – pregunto Chocolove.

- Después de lo de hoy será milagro si sobrevivo el entrenamiento de mañana – señalo Yoh con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo extrañaremos, don Yoh – dijo Riu también con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Lyserg! – lo llamo Horo-Horo en cuanto vio al peliverde entrar a la casa. Éste voltio a ver a sus amigos y miro extrañado a Yoh, Manta, Riu y Amidamaru que sufrían por el futuro del castaño.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Lyserg.

- Yoh morirá, pero eso no importa – respondió Horo-Horo – Ya hicimos planes para ir mañana a las aguas termales a relajarnos y tener un día libre y el plan también te incluye a ti aunque te niegues.

- Lo lamento, pero mañana voy a entrenar – se disculpo Lyserg.

- Oh, vamos, Lyserg, por un día que no entrenes no te pasara nada – indico Horo-Horo.

- Tal vez un día no sea importante para ti, pero para mí sí – concluyo Lyserg para después dar la media vuelta y salir con rumbo a su cuarto, mas fue detenido por Irone, detrás de él, que apenas llegaba al lugar con Anna.

- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Irone.

- Mañana teníamos pensado ir a las aguas termales, pero Lyserg no quiere ir – explico Horo-Horo con cierto plan en mente.

- Ni se te ocurra ir, Yoh – prohibió de inmediato Anna antes de desaparecer del lugar hacia su cuarto.

- Si, Annita – asintió Yoh

- ¿Las aguas termales que Hao descubrió escondidas en los finales de la aldea? – inquirió Irone mientras los demás asentían - ¡Yo también voy! – y mirando a Lyserg añadió - ¡Vamos, Lyserg, te va a encantar! – Todos se quedaron muy atentos a la respuesta de Lyserg, pues, después de dos meses de haberse conocido, los chicos ya habían notado el pequeño hecho de que Lyserg era incapaz de negarle algo a Irone y todos lo atribuían a que el radiestesista se había enamorado de la muchacha, o por lo menos eso esperaban, pues era mejor y más seguro para ellos pensar eso que pensar a Lyserg enamorado de la Doncella Jeanne.

- Otro día, mañana voy a entrenar – negó nuevamente Lyserg ante la mirada atónita de todos.

- Tú te lo pierdes – le espeto Irone, para después dirigirse a Pilika y las otras chicas para planear su día.

- Por un minuto pensé que lo convencería – le susurro Horo-Horo a Chocolove.

*****

- Un día libre, ¿hace cuánto que no tenemos un día libre? – pregunto Mati con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – yo me apunto para ir a las aguas termales.

- Yo igual, además no tenemos ninguna batalla en puerta – señalo Kana.

- ¿Y tú, Opacho? – le pregunto Irone al pequeño.

- Si – Opacho feliz.

- Mari, tú no te puedes negar – le indico Mati con voz algo fuerte para que la rubia la escuchara en la cocina.

- A Mari no le gustan las aguas termales – expreso Mari saliendo de la cocina con la cena de esa noche.

- Eso es imposible, a cualquiera le gustan las aguas termales – dijo Mati – vas porque vas.

- Si no quiere ir no va – hablo Hao en apoyo a Mari, la cual lo miro – vayan ustedes.

- ¿Tú tampoco vas? – pregunto Irone.

- No me gustan los lugares con tanta gente –concluyo Hao.

*****

- No te interesa convertirte en el Shaman King – afirmo una voz detrás de él. Giro la cabeza para encontrarse con Anna, ya lista para irse a dormir.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Anna? – pregunto Yoh extrañado.

- Si te interesara no lo tomarías a juego – respondió Anna pasándolo de largo.

- Yo no lo tomo a juego – aseguro Yoh, sin embargo, Anna entro a su cuarto como si no lo hubiera escuchado, dejando a un Yoh bastante confundido. No, Anna no estaba enojada con él, estaba decepcionada de él. Pero, ¿por qué? Se acerco a la puerta del cuarto de Anna con la intención de hablar con ella, mas su miedo a ser golpeado lo hizo rectificar su camino y entrar a su cuarto a dormir y descansar, pues enojada o decepcionada, Anna con seguridad ya le tenía preparado un entrenamiento infernal para el siguiente día.

*****

- Cuatro ases – mostro Serpiente su mano a su contrincante. Zack abrió la boca incrédulo, ¡esta era la segunda vez en la noche que Serpiente sacaba los cuatro ases!

- ¡Tramposa! – la señalo enojado, mientras Serpiente dibujaba una divertida sonrisa en su boca.

- Yo no soy tramposa, no es mi culpa ser tan suertuda – se excuso Serpiente.

- Eres detestable – expreso Zack cogiendo todas las cartas para revolverlas y repartirlas de nuevo.

- ¿Para qué juegan? Solo terminan peleados – pregunto Bomba sentada a unos centímetros de ellos.

- No descansare hasta saber cómo demonios logra hacer trampa – asevero Zack.

- Pero si ya te dije que solo tengo suerte – se burlo Serpiente ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Zack.

- Un día de estos me vas a colmar la paciencia y… – empezó Zack siendo interrumpido por una gota de agua que se formo en el aire entre los tres cayendo al suelo. Como si les hubieran aplicado una descarga eléctrica, Serpiente y Zack se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo para ver quien llegaba primero. Bomba se paro, se sacudió el polvo, y siguió a sus amigos sin apresurarse tanto.

En menos de cinco segundos, los dos ya estaban enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de su jefa, resultando en un empate. Ya solo debían de esperar a Bomba, la cual llego medio minuto después. Acto seguido, Serpiente abrió la puerta y los tres entraron al gigantesco cuarto con la piscina. Al instante su mirada se dirigió a la reciente tarea de su jefa, la reconstrucción del Rosario de los 1080, del cual ya llevaba la mitad, mitad que flotaba a unos metros del agua. Llegaron justo en el momento en que Yohri unía otra cuenta más al inmenso rosario.

- ¿A qué se debe tanta rapidez? – inquirió la mujer mirando de reojo a los tres muchachos.

- No tenemos nada que hacer – respondió Zack.

- Además de perder jugando cartas – se burlo Serpiente en un susurro a lo que Zack le dio un codazo.

- Quiero ver lo que grabaron hoy de Hao – pidió Yohri antes de que Serpiente se abalanzara contra el muchacho.

- Por supuesto, mi señora – dijo Serpiente haciendo posesión de objetos en la pulsera de su mano derecha, la cual tomo vida y se convirtió en una víbora de cascabel. La pequeña víbora abrió su boca y de ella salió un rayo de luz que pego contra la pared de enfrente formando una imagen, la imagen de Hao sentado en una de las gradas del estadio viendo serio la batalla de su hermano – Muy temprano, Hao fue al duelo del equipo de su hermano, el cual estuvo bastante aburrido, de ahí, se fueron todos al restaurante de ese apache amigo suyo, como ya es costumbre – al instante la imagen cambio a todos festejando en el restaurante de Silver, hasta Hao ya no se veía tan serio – después él y su hermano fueron a unas aguas termales que no tenía idea de su existencia – de nuevo la imagen cambio mostrando a Yoh y a Hao antes de que la serpiente fuera espantada por el último. Yohri, que se había sentado en su sillón para disfrutar de la presentación se enderezo y miro con cierta sorpresa la imagen enfrente de ella, la cual cambio a una de Hao ya en su casa.

- Regresa a la de las aguas termales – ordeno Yohri poniéndose de pie. Serpiente le hizo una seña a su espíritu acompañante y al instante la escena de Yoh y Hao en las aguas termales se reprodujo de nuevo. Algo en esa foto no era coherente – Tienes imagen de Hao bañándose – los tres se vieron entre sí.

- Lo tengo saliendo de bañarse – asintió Serpiente mientras la imagen cambiaba a un Hao saliendo de la regadera con solo una toalla en la cintura y sus guantes puestos.

- Una de él durmiendo – pidió Yohri y al instante una imagen de Hao durmiendo apaciblemente se formo en la pared – ¿Duerme vestido? – una vez más todos se vieron entre sí comenzando a pensar mal de su jefa.

- Duerme con un pantalón y sus guantes – respondió Serpiente.

- Interesante – señalo Yohri sentándose de nuevo – Díganme, ¿qué hay de extraño en esas tres imágenes?

- Ni idea – respondieron los tres al unísono después de pensarlo un rato.

- ¿Quién se mete a unas aguas termales, se baña y se duerme sin quitarse los guantes? – pregunto Yohri con curiosidad – La gente normal suele quitarse ese tipo de cosas para bañarse o dormirse. Hasta donde recuerdo jamás lo he visto sin los guantes. ¿Por qué no se quita los guantes?

- Son su medio de posesión – aventuro Zack.

- Hao no necesita medio de posesión – refutó Yohri.

- Tienen un valor emocional – trato de adivinar Bomba.

- Hao no es sentimental – volvió a negar Yohri.

- No puede estar sin ellos – pensó en voz alta Serpiente.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Yohri una vez más. Los tres negaron en respuesta de no saber. Ella tampoco podía responderse eso. 500 años atrás Hao no usaba guantes, ni tampoco era apegado a llevar nada consigo todo el tiempo, no había algo que provocara semejante sentimentalismo en el shaman – Quiero esos guantes, en este mismo momento – ordeno Yohri dispuesta a descubrir el misterio detrás de esos dichosos guantes.

10 minutos después, afuera de la casa de los Nadiri…

- Esto es una locura – dijo Bomba algo asustada.

- Por supuesto que lo es, pero la jefa lo pidió y nosotros cumplimos – señalo Serpiente.

- ¿Seguro qué está dormido? – pregunto Bomba.

- Si y si no, no te preocupes, yo me encargo – intervino Zack - ¡Verut! – llamo el muchacho al tiempo que el colguije de su cuello se encendía y sus ojos también. Su mente viajo hasta la habitación de Hao Asakura, donde esté dormía tranquilamente. Comenzó a recitar una especie de conjuro sin dejar de ver al shaman de fuego y al terminar salió de su trance y miro a sus acompañantes - Listo, aunque explote una bomba, ese no se despierta – aseguro Zack con orgullo.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Bomba.

- Por supuesto – respondió Zack.

- Bien, vamos – hablo Serpiente.

- Espera, ¿y el Espíritu de Fuego? – pregunto Bomba.

- De ese yo me encargo – indicó Serpiente acercándose a la pared donde estaba la ventana del cuarto de Hao.

Como era en el primer piso, había por lo menos una diferencia de más de dos metros y medio entre el suelo y la ventana. Pero ese no era problema para Serpiente, o más bien, para sus espíritus acompañantes. De inmediato, las pulseras de Serpiente adquirieron vida como dos largas serpientes que comenzaron a ascender por la pared. Con una gran rapidez ambas serpientes llegaron a la ventana y una de ellas la abrió. Con ese simple sonido el Espíritu de Fuego, acostado en su forma chibi en la cama de Hao se despertó y miró hacia la ventana en busca del culpable de aquel ruido, pero no había nadie en el lugar. Giro la cabeza para ver a su amo, pero Hao seguía profundamente dormido; eso lo hizo pensar haber imaginado el sonido, pues el sueño de Hao era tan ligero que ya estaría despierto. Aún así, se acerco a la ventana para asegurarse de no estar en peligro, además no recordaba que Hao hubiera dejado la ventana abierta al irse a dormir. Salió por la ventana y miro para ambos lados, mas, en ese momento sintió una extraña punzada en el pie y al instante un extraño sueño comenzó a invadirlo, cayendo al suelo profundamente dormido.

- Es una pena que los espíritus no puedan morir – expreso Serpiente – con eso cualquier humano queda muerto en menos de cinco segundos.

- Gracias por informarme, ya sé a cual serpiente huirle – agradeció Zack.

Mientras tanto, las dos serpientes siguieron su camino, arrastrándose hasta llegar a la cama de Hao, a la cual subieron y, acercándose a las manos de éste, se introdujeron en sus guantes y se los quitaron empujándolos. Después, los tomaron con sus bocas y regresaron donde su ama haciendo el mismo camino.

- ¿Quién iba a decir lo fácil que sería? – inquirió Serpiente con los guantes en las manos y una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ahora vámonos, el conjuro solo dura diez minutos – expuso Zack ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de parte de las dos muchachas.

- ¿¡Diez minutos!? – exclamaron al unísono las dos.

- Si, luego me regañan, ahora vámonos – dijo Zack tomando a ambas del brazo y desapareciendo los tres del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno de haber estado ahí.

*****

Minutos más tarde, Hao, plácidamente dormido, se dio la vuelta en su cama, acto con el que termino su tranquilo sueño. Se sentó en la cama extrañado y el simple movimiento le causo un terrible dolor en ambos brazos. Confundido se miro sus brazos encontrándose ante un hecho horrible para él: no tenía sus guantes.

- ¡Espíritu de Fuego! – lo llamo Hao al no encontrarlo acostado en su cama y tratando de mantener la calma, cosa bastante difícil en su situación. Sin embargo, el Espíritu de Fuego no apareció, alterando más a Hao. Sin más el muchacho se puso de pie y quito las cobijas de su cama, mordiéndose en el momento el labio para no lanzar un alarido de dolor. Pero sus guantes no estaban ahí. Se asomo debajo de la cama. Tampoco. Recorrió cada rincón de su cuarto. Nada. Reviso entre su ropa de ese día y en la mesita de noche, pero no había señal de sus guantes. - ¡ESPIRÍTU DE FUEGO! – grito esta vez un Hao completamente alterado y, el no tener respuesta nuevamente, lo hizo explotar, comenzando a tirar, y mover todo en su cuarto hasta no encontrar sus guantes.

Era de esperarse que el ruido despertara a los demás inquilinos de la casa, siendo Mari la primera en reaccionar, pues su sueño era igual de ligero que el de Hao. La muchacha salió de su cuarto asustada por los ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Hao y de inmediato se dirigió al cuarto de Irone, tocando la puerta. Irone no tardo en abrir.

- Pero, ¿qué es ese ruido? – pregunto Irone molesta por ser despertada.

- Es el señor Hao – explico Mari.

- ¿Quién demonios hace tanto ruido? – exclamo Mati desde la puerta de su cuarto al mismo tiempo que Kanna se asomaba por el suyo.

- Hao – respondió Irone.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Opacho acercándose a Irone y Mari.

- Esa es una gran pregunta – dijo Irone acercándose a la puerta del cuarto, sin embargo, antes de llegar, ésta se abrió y de ella salió disparado Hao rumbo al piso de abajo. Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí antes de comenzar a escuchar cosas romperse y caer en el piso de abajo, los cinco salieron en estampida al lugar de los hechos para ver a Hao romper, tirar y mover, como un loco, todo en el lugar.

- ¡HAO! ¿Qué demonios pasa? – pregunto Irone, pero Hao la ignoro por completo.

- Sus guantes – señalo Mari llamando la atención de todos, los cuales voltearon de nuevo a ver al shaman de fuego y descubrir que no traía sus guantes. De inmediato todos palidecieron.

- ¡HAO! ¡TE VAS A LASTIMAR! – exclamo Irone tratando de acercarse a Hao pero una lámpara volando hacia ella y que por suerte pudo esquivar la hizo retroceder – Opacho, ve por Yoh, dile que es urgente.

El pequeño no necesito oírlo dos veces para salir corriendo.

- Por suerte no está lanzando bolas de fuego - se alegro Mati escondida en las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué no usa bolas de fuego? – pregunto Mari extrañada.

- ¡Espíritu de Fuego! - lo llamo Irone asustada sin obtener respuesta.

*****

El timbre de la casa de los Asakura sonaba por toda la casa como un incesante toque de campanas. Tamao, corría a través de los pasillos mientras las puertas se abrían una por una para buscar de donde venía tan estresante sonido. Finalmente llego ante la puerta y la abrió viendo a un bastante alterado Opacho.

- ¡Yoh, necesito a Yoh, es urgente! – exclamo Opacho, a lo que Tamao se dio la media vuelta para ir a buscar al joven Yoh, siendo detenida por la presencia de Anna detrás de ella.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunto Anna al pequeño.

- Hao, se puso como loco, no podemos pararlo – explico Opacho.

- ¡YOH… - comenzó Anna antes de que pasara Yoh a su lado y saliera de la casa con Haru-same en mano y Amidamaru siguiéndolo. Opacho de inmediato fue detrás de él. Anna camino hacia el pasillo más cercano donde ya estaban todos reunidos y con cara de interrogación. – Hao enloqueció, es probable que Yoh necesite ayuda.

Al instante, todos los amigos de Yoh cogieran sus objetos de posesión y salieran detrás de su amigo.

*****

Yoh llego a la puerta de la casa justo en el momento en que una silla salía volando con rumbo a la pared de al lado y quedaba completamente destruida. Entro sin perder tiempo encontrándose con la imagen de su hermano lanzando y destruyendo todos los muebles de la habitación. El shaman volteo y encontró a Irone, Mari, Mati y Kanna escondidas en la escalera, con cara de susto. Dejo en el suelo a Haru-same y camino hacia Hao esquivando los muebles o pedazos de muebles que volaban por todas partes hasta llegar a él. Haciendo uso de una fuerza desconocida por él mismo abrazo fuertemente a Hao inmovilizándolo para detenerlo. Hao intento zafarse del agarre de Yoh, pero la desesperación y el dolor pudieron más con él y lo hicieron caer de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos e Yoh abrazándolo, pidiendo que lo soltara. Yoh hizo caso a la demanda de su hermano hasta verlo más o menos tranquilo y lo soltó. Hao se puso de pie y salió al jardín sin mirar a nadie, para sentarse y quedarse inmóvil. Fue entonces que Mari, Irone, Mati y Kanna salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a Yoh.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Yoh poniéndose de pie.

- No lo sabemos – respondió Irone – pero creemos que se trata de sus guantes.

- Alguien se los quito – aseguro Mari.

- Eso es imposible, ¿quién sería capaz de meterse al cuarto de Hao Asakura por unos simples guantes? – inquirió escéptica Mati.

- ¿Por qué son tan importantes esos guantes? – pregunto Yoh sin entender porque tanto alboroto por el tema. Todos se vieron entre sí. Justo en ese momento los demás entraban a la casa quedándose atónitos ante la escena enfrente de ellos.

- ¿Y Hao? – pregunto Len.

- Afuera – informo Yoh.

- Fausto, ¿puedes ir a revisarlo? – pregunto Irone de inmediato.

- Claro – acepto Fausto para después ir donde Hao junto con Elisa.

- ¿Y ahora qué le paso? – pregunto Horo-Horo.

- No necesita una razón, es Hao – señalo Lyserg.

- ¡Tú cállate y lárgate de nuestra casa! – exclamo Mari con un nivel de voz bastante alto para ella y mandándole una mirada asesina a Lyserg. El inglés no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa.

- Necesitamos relajarnos todos – hablo Irone con voz tranquilizadora – Si quieren ya pueden irse, Hao ya está tranquilo.

- Yo no me voy sin saber qué tienen de importante los guantes de Hao – salto Yoh.

- ¿Sus guantes? ¿Todo fue por sus guantes? – inquirió Riu sorprendido.

- ¡Eso no les importa! – exclamo otra vez Mari.

- Mari – la llamo Irone con una mirada para calmarla. Después miro a Yoh – Esos guantes son importantes para Hao, muy importantes.

- ¿Son su medio de posesión? – pregunto Yoh.

- No – negó Irone. Miro a todos los presentes – Deben prometer que esto no saldrá de esta casa.

- No puedes decírselos – intervino Mari.

- Son nuestros amigos, de eso estoy segura, tal vez no sea tanto, pero sienten un poco de pareció por Hao – expreso Irone – Si es verdad que alguien robo esos guantes significa que es alguien muy poderoso para tener la capacidad de engañar a Hao – miro a Yoh – Hace unos años, Hao se lastimo las manos en un accidente. A causa de eso se corto varios tendones, por no decir todos, de ambas muñecas. Por falta de ayuda médica, que el muy imbécil siempre a rechazado por ser "cosas de humanos", la movilidad de sus manos quedo bastante mal, a pesar de que se recupero. Esos guantes le permiten a Hao mover sus manos con libertad, sin lastimarse y sin sentir ningún dolor porque poseen un conjuro que duerme por completo sus muñecas y manos.

La cara de sorpresa era imposible de describir. Ahora se entendía todo, la locura de Hao y la actitud de Mari, por supuesto, si hubieran tenido esa información hace unos meses otra cosa hubiera sido. Yoh, que había estudiado la forma de pelear de Hao durante su batalla, sabía a la perfección que el objeto de posesión de Hao residía en su manos, por eso siempre vio a los guantes como dicho objeto.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Manta atónito.

- Hao Asakura tiene una debilidad – señalo Horo-Horo.

- ¿Y con qué se lastimo? – pregunto Len.

- Entrenamiento – respondió rápidamente Irone – Entrena como un salvaje.

- Que bueno que echaste a Lyserg – dijo Chocolove – imagínate lo que haría si lo supiera.

- Si hubiéramos sabido esto antes – pensó Horo-Horo en voz alta. Al instante una bala paso rosándole la mejilla.

- ¡Ni se les ocurra usar esto a su favor! – amenazo Mari con Chuck en mano.

- No, Mari, nadie va a usar esto a su favor, todos somos amigos ahora – hablo de inmediato Yoh poniéndose enfrente de la muchacha - ¿Verdad, muchachos?

- Si – aceptaron todos al unísono, excepto Len.

- A mi hay algo que no me encaja – expreso Len – Así sea el peor entrenamiento del mundo, es difícil romperte con tanta exactitud solo los tendones de las muñecas.

- Ahora que lo dice suena extraño – susurro Mati a sus amigas, a lo que las tres miraron a Irone, siguiendo su ejemplo todos los demás.

- ¿Por qué me ven a mi? Fue un accidente, es todo lo que sé – aseguro Irone.

- Lo veo bien, aunque sobresaltado – anuncio Fausto entrando a la casa junto con Elisa.

- Gracias, Fausto – agradeció Irone con una gran sonrisa.

- Si quieren pueden irse, yo me quedare un rato más – le dijo Yoh a sus amigos.

- Vamos a ayudar a arreglar este lugar – propuso Horo-Horo, siendo apoyado por sus amigos – mira como dejo esto Hao, que bueno que no se puso a echar bolas de fuego o esto sería un incendio.

- ¡El Espíritu de Fuego! – exclamaron al unísono Irone, el trío y Opacho.

- ¿Le paso algo? – pregunto Yoh.

- No tenemos idea, pero lo llamamos y no aparecía – informo Irone.

- Tal vez Hao sepa dónde está – aventuro Manta.

- Lo dudo – dijo Irone.

- Entonces, busquémoslo – expreso Yoh.

- Nosotros lo buscamos, tú ve con el inestable de allá y mantenlo tranquilo – consideró Len a lo que Yoh sonrió.

- Se los encargo – hablo Yoh para acto seguido dirigirse donde su hermano.

Hao estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y vendados en la parte de las muñecas, junto con una expresión de frustración y dolor en la cara. Yoh se sentó a su lado en el jardín.

- Irone nos conto lo de los guantes – comenzó Yoh.

- Exactamente, ¿qué parte? – pregunto Hao sin voltearlo a ver.

- Todo – respondió Yoh a lo que Hao lanzo un resoplido de enojo.

- No debió – señalo Hao.

- Lo hizo porque está preocupada por ti – la disculpo Yoh – todos estamos preocupados por ti.

- Si, mientras se ríen de la estúpida debilidad de Hao Asakura - susurro Hao.

- Nadie se está riendo, Hao – lo corrigió Yoh – Nos sorprendimos, pero no nos reímos. Deberías de aprender a confiar en las personas.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Hao con sarcasmo poniendo su brazo enfrente de Yoh - ¿Ves mi guante aquí?

- Bueno, no en todas las personas – rectifico Yoh - ¿Y tienes alguna idea de quien fue?

- La única persona con las suficientes agallas o la suficiente estupidez para atreverse a entrar en mi cuarto, dormirme con un conjuro y robarme – respondió Hao – Yohri.

- ¿Cómo sabes que te durmieron con un conjuro? – inquirió Yoh.

- Mi sueño es muy ligero, me habría dado cuenta – comento Hao – además, no sé dónde demonios está el Espíritu de Fuego.

- Los chicos lo están buscando – informo Yoh – tal vez él vio a quien entro en tu cuarto y lo atrapo antes de huir.

- Es una probabilidad, aunque lo dudo – apoyo Hao.

- Hao – lo llamo Irone. Los dos giraron la cabeza y vieron a Irone atrás de ellos con el Espíritu de Fuego en sus brazos inconsciente. Hao alargo los brazos con cierto trabajo e Irone se lo entrego – lo encontraron tirado en el patio de enfrente, debajo de tu ventana. Fausto dice que solo está dormido.

- Gracias – agradeció Hao regresando su mirada al frente y abrazando al Espíritu de Fuego. Irone miro a Yoh y después de intercambiar una mirada, la muchacha regreso al interior de la casa e Yoh regreso su mirada a Hao.

- Maldita Yohri – murmuro Hao con furia en los ojos – Juro que la voy a matar cuando la vea.

*****

Yohri miraba con interés los guantes rojos enfrente de ella. No se explicaba la importancia de dichos objetos. Tal vez eran un hermoso regalo de su amada A... no, ahora se llamaba Irone. Lanzo un suspiro, Hao jamás había sido tan sentimental y jamás lo sería. Guardar un regalo y nunca quitártelo no sonaba a Hao Asakura. Los cogió y se los puso. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se miro ambas manos asustada. No sentía nada, absolutamente nada, como si no tuviera manos. Movió sus dedos sin ningún problema, pero no sentía absolutamente nada. Se quedo mirando los guantes un largo rato completamente perdida. ¿Para qué quería Hao adormecerse las muñecas y las manos?

*****

Un sonido como de campanas sonando lleno la casa de los Nadiri sacando a todos de sus tareas. Absolutamente todos los presentes conocían al responsable de dicho sonido.

- El oráculo virtual – dijo Hao girando la cabeza a la casa, al igual que su hermano – Esto no podía ser mejor.

- Tal vez sea el Oráculo de alguien más, no necesariamente el de tu equipo – trato de animarlo Yoh ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de su hermano. En ese momento, el Espíritu de Fuego comenzó a despertarse y moverse en los brazos de Hao, ganando la atención de ambos muchachos.

- Luego hablamos tú y yo – le dijo Hao poniéndose de pie con él en brazos para caminar al interior de la casa. Yoh, previendo lo peor, lo siguió muy de cerca.

Adentro se encontraba todos alrededor de Opacho e Irone viendo sus oráculos algo pálidos, palidez que aumento al ver entrar a Hao a la habitación. Por suerte, ya todo estaba en su respectivo lugar, o por lo menos los muebles sobrevivientes.

- ¿Cuándo? - pregunto Hao soltando al Espíritu de Fuego que comenzó a flotar por sí mismo.

- El sábado – comunico Irone como sin querer.

- Genial – dijo Hao sarcásticamente antes de lanzar una bola de fuego contra uno de los árboles plantado en el exterior de la casa.

- ¡Hao! – lo regaño Irone.

- ¡Cállate o quemo la casa! – espeto Hao saliendo afuera lanzando bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra contra los pobres árboles.

- ¿Y se dice amante de la naturaleza? – inquirió Horo-Horo asustado.

- Si, sigue haciendo eso se puede lastimar – señalo Fausto. Al oír eso, Yoh intento salir a detenerlo pero una bola de fuego caída a pocos centímetros de él le hizo pensar dos veces su idea.

Media hora después…

- Esto es una de las mil cosas que uno no puede creer, así lo vea – decía Horo-Horo mientras él y los demás entraban en la casa de los Asakura.

- Si, quien lo iba a decir – apoyo Len.

- El gran Hao Asakura no puede mover las manos sin sus guantes – repitió Horo-Horo una vez más para tratar de creerlo.

- Deja de repetirlo, Horo – pidió un Yoh bastante preocupado. Había dejado a Hao relativamente tranquilo, pues el haber lanzado tantas bolas de fuego le provoco un dolor indescriptible en las muñecas.

- No deberíamos de divertirnos con las desgracias de otros – indico Manta, una vez más siendo la conciencia del grupo.

- Manta tiene razón – apoyo Riu.

- Hacen demasiado ruido – hablo una voz detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon encontrándose con una Anna con cara de pocos amigos que traía a Matamune apresado en su rosario.

- Yo me voy a dormir – anunció Horo-Horo antes de salir corriendo del lugar, seguido por sus amigos, exceptuando a Yoh.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Matamune? – le pregunto al espíritu.

- Nada en especial – respondió Matamune – solo intente escaparme para ver qué pasaba con Hao.

- A estas alturas ya deberías de haber entendido quien es tu ama – señalo Anna y mirando a Yoh - ¿Qué paso?

- Yohri le robo sus guantes a Hao – respondió Yoh.

- ¿Y? – pregunto Anna sin entender.

- Hao no puede mover sus manos sin ellos – explico Yoh sorprendiendo a Anna.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Anna.

- Se lastimo hace unos años – respondió Yoh.

- No cabe duda de que uno se entera de las cosas cuando ya no son necesarias – lamentó Anna soltando a Matamune, el cual hizo una reverencia y despareció – es mejor que nadie se entere de eso.

- Los chicos son los únicos que lo saben y no piensan decírselo a nadie – aseguro Yoh con plena confianza en sus amigos.

- ¿Lyserg está incluido en eso? – pregunto Anna.

- No, no pensamos decirle nada – admitió Yoh. Apreciaba a Lyserg, pero su odio a Hao le impedía tenerle tanta confianza.

- Eso es curioso, ¿no, Lyserg? – dijo Anna extrañando a Yoh y después le explico – Está detrás de la puerta del comedor escuchando cada palabra.

Yoh salió despedido al comedor abriendo la puerta. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Lyserg apoyado en una de las sillas, la de la esquina contraria a Yoh. Su cara estaba surcada por una sonrisa de triunfo capaz de asustar a cualquiera.

- Jamás se nos ocurrieron los guantes – hablo Lyserg refiriéndose a los Soldados X.

- Lyserg, por favor… - comenzó Yoh.

- Por favor, ¿por favor qué? – inquirió Lyserg enojándose – he pasado los últimos nueve años buscando una debilidad en Hao y al fin la encontré. ¿Piensas qué la desaprovechare solo por ti y tú estúpido juego de la familia feliz?

- No es un juego, Hao es mi familia – corrigió Yoh – Entiendo tu odio hacia él y no me interesa si en algún momento llegan a matarse entre ustedes, eso es su problema, pero… Lyserg, tú eres mejor que esto.

Lyserg lo miro sin entender las palabras de Yoh.

- Tú no eres como los Soldados X, ni como Yohri. Tú eres mucho mejor a ellos – continuo Yoh – No puedes caer en su mismo juego aprovechándote de las debilidades del enemigo. Dime, ¿acaso vas a tener alguna satisfacción acabando con Hao en estos momentos, cuando él ni siquiera puede defenderse? Has pasado los últimos nueve años entrenando y tratándote de mejorar para ganarle y piensas tirar esos años de esfuerzo a la basura para irte por el lado fácil. ¿Eso es lo qué quieres, Lyserg? ¿No prefieres acabar con Hao demostrando lo poderoso que eres?

Lyserg lo miro con furia en los ojos. No podía negarlo, Yoh tenía razón. Acabar con Hao en este momento no le daría ninguna satisfacción, sería demasiado fácil y por lo mismo sin ninguna satisfacción. No, él quería verlo sufrir por su propia mano, demostrarle lo fuerte que era. Pero, perder una oportunidad como esta era imperdonable. La Doncella Jeanne jamás se lo perdonaría.

- No lo atacare, pero no significa que no se lo diga a nadie – señalo Lyserg antes de salir del comedor con rumbo a su cuarto ante la mirada triste de Yoh.

A la mañana siguiente, la tensión era palpable en la mesa. Ya se había corrido el rumor entre todos de que Lyserg estaba enterado de la situación de Hao y eso mantenía a todos en un estado de expectativa casi rayando en la paranoia en cuanto a cada movimiento del peliverde. Por otra parte, el abuelo y los padres de Yoh preguntaron sobre lo sucedido horas atrás, por supuesto recibiendo como respuesta un simple "Hao se puso furioso". La única que no pregunto fue Kino Asakura, una vez más viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su esposo, al cual torturaba a cada momento, seguramente porque Anna ya la había puesto al tanto de todo. Al terminar de desayunar, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas tareas, olvidándose por completo de los planes hechos el día anterior.

- Anna, ¿no crees qué están muy pesados? – pregunto el muchacho casi sin poder moverse con sus nuevas pesas colocadas en ambos tobillos y muñecas.

- No – negó Anna entregándoles sus respectivas pesas a Riu, Lyserg y Manta, las cuales también había aumentado de peso. Los tres se pusieron sus pesas y comenzaron el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, Yoh no se movió ni un milímetro - ¿Qué esperas? – pregunto Anna asustando un poco a Yoh.

- Solo quería decirte que para mí esto no es un juego – aseguro Yoh antes de salir corriendo para comenzar con su entrenamiento.

- Ya lo sé – murmuro Anna siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta perderlo.

- ¿Qué sabes? – pregunto su maestra saliendo de la casa.

- Cosas entre Yoh y yo – respondió Anna - ¿A dónde va?

- Voy a ver a Hao – respondió Kino comenzando a caminar con rumbo a la casa de los Nadiri – tengo una gran curiosidad por saber cómo logro lastimarse las manos.

- La acompaño – dijo Anna siguiendo a Kino.

*****

- Un sillón de dos plazas, una mesita de centro, una mesita para la esquina, todas las sillas del comedor, dos floreros, un sillón… - enumeraba Irone escribiendo en una lista - ¿una televisión? ¿Quién escribió esto?

- Fui yo – acepto Mati desde su puesto en la mesa. Se encontraban esperando el desayuno, sentados en las pocas sillas más o menos útiles – No nos vendría mal tener una.

- Bueno, una televisión, pintura para la cerca del jardín, árboles para el jardín, flores para el jardín – continuó enumerando Irone.

- No había flores – señalo Kanna.

- Lo sé, pero ya que reconstruiremos el jardín, hagámoslo bien – expreso Irone.

- Yo que tú no le pondría mucho esmero a ese jardín – hablo Mati mirando de reojo al causante de la constante muerte del jardín. Hao se encontraba recostado en el sillón largo, único sobreviviente de la masacre, con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente tranquilo.

- Tengo la esperanza de tener, algún día, un jardín bello y hermoso – dijo Irone – a expensas de un piromaníaco.

- Listo – anunció Mari saliendo con varios platos en sus manos los cuales dejo uno enfrente de cada persona.

- Hao, ya está el desayuno – le informo Irone sin recibir respuesta de Hao – En fin.

- Gracias, Mari – agradecieron sus amigas comenzando a comer. La chica asintió y volteo a mirar a Hao, quien no parecía tener ninguna intención de pararse de donde estaba. Cogió un vaso, lo lleno de jugo de naranja y se acerco con él al muchacho, dejándoselo en el suelo, para después regresar a la mesa y sentarse a comer. Todo este movimiento fue observado por Hao, que en cuanto sintió la presencia de Mari tan cerca de él, entreabrió un poco los ojos para ver que sucedía. No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que Hao se reincorporara, cogiera el vaso y comenzara a tomar su contenido.

- Al parecer es todo – dijo Irone mirando una vez más la lista justo en el momento en que el timbre sonó.

- Yo voy – hablo Opacho poniéndose de pie para ir a atender la puerta. Segundos más tarde regreso acompañado de Anna y Kino.

- Buenos días – saludo Kino.

- Buenos días, maestra – saludaron Mati y Kanna con entusiasmo.

- Pero, mira como dejaste este lugar, Hao, y con lo mucho que me esmere en acomodarlo – dijo Kino Asakura.

- Número 1: ¿Cómo demonios sabes cómo lo deje? Estás ciega; número 2: a mi parecer se ve mejor así; y número 3: si viniste a hacer preguntas estúpidas, date la vuelta y regresa por donde viniste – hablo Hao, rompiendo su silencio de las últimas horas.

- Pero que humor te cargas hoy, Hao – señalo Kino con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Te interesara saber que Lyserg ya está al tanto de todo – informo Anna provocando que Irone casi se ahogara con un pedazo de pan.

- Interesante – dijo Hao – yo no veo a ningún soldadito X por aquí.

- ¿Cómo se entero? – pregunto Irone después de recuperarse.

- Escuchando detrás de las puertas – señalo Anna.

- Debo de hablar con él – salto Irone enseguida poniéndose de pie.

- Siéntate y come – la detuvo Hao – si el soldadito X quisiera decir algo, ya tendría a la Doncellita y su sequito de idiotas afuera de la casa.

- Ese es un buen punto – acepto Irone sentándose de nuevo.

- ¿Y qué piensan hacer con el duelo de este sábado? – pregunto Kino. En seguida todas las miradas se fijaron en Hao.

- Ganarlo – respondió Hao.

- ¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera puedes mover las manos – soltó Irone.

- ¿Tienes otro plan? Me gustaría oírlo – pidió Hao con cierto sarcasmo.

- Puedo ir a hablar con Golva y explicarle todo para que ella hable con los Grandes Espíritus y retarden todo hasta que recuperes tus guantes – sugirió Irone.

- ¿Y cómo recupero mis guantes? – inquirió Hao, para después responder él mismo – Puedo ir a buscar a Yohri y exigirle que me los devuelva, pero si hago eso ella se dará cuenta de que necesito esos guantes. La única forma de recuperarlos es demostrándole a Yohri que no los necesito.

- Bueno, entonces nos presentamos al Torneo y Opacho y yo nos encargamos de todo – propuso Irone.

- Si no muevo un solo musculo para ayudarlos, Yohri se dará cuenta de que los necesito – refuto Hao.

- Entonces hablare con Golva – puntualizo Irone.

- Mientras más me tarde en demostrarle a Yohri que no necesito los guantes, más se tardara en regresármelos – señalo Hao.

- Entonces no se me ocurre nada más – expreso Irone.

- A mi tampoco – murmuro Hao. Justo en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó de nuevo y Opacho fue de nuevo a abrir la puerta.

- Tengo una idea – exclamo Yoh entrando a la casa con una sonrisa en la cara.

- No deberías de estar entrenando – lo regaño Anna.

- Espera, Anna, ahora regreso al entrenamiento – se disculpo Yoh acercándose a su hermano – Se me ocurrió una idea para el duelo del sábado.

- ¿Buscar a Yohri y matarla? – inquirió Hao - Yo también lo considere.

- No – negó Yoh – Intercambiemos lugares.

*****Minutos antes…*****

Yoh corría con un semblante bastante serio para él. Ahora no solo tenía las palabras de Anna en su cabeza, sino también lo que su hermano estaba sufriendo ahora. No le agradaba verlo enojado, y a Anna no le agradaba verla decepcionada de él. Bueno, técnicamente, Anna nunca se había decepcionado de él. Debía de pensar en una forma de alegrarla, por así decirlo, pero lo único que se le ocurría era seguir entrenado para aumentar sus poderes. Lanzo un suspiro. Debía de existir una manera de hacerse más fuerte, además del entrenamiento. Es decir, Hao era más fuerte que él y si tomábamos en cuenta que cada uno era una mitad del Hao Asakura de hace 500 años, la lógica sería que ambos tuvieran la misma fuerza. Sin embargo, no era así. ¿Por qué no era así?

- Tan parecidos y tan diferentes – se rio Yoh. Justo en ese momento recordó el día anterior, Hao y él en las aguas termales riendo por un comentario suyo: "Me pregunto qué pasaría si algún día intercambiáramos lugares". Yoh se paró en seco y con una gran sonrisa corrió rápidamente a la casa de los Nadiri. Esa era la respuesta al problema de Hao, pero, aún más importante, al suyo.

* * *

Antes que nada debo de disculparme por la tardanza, es que no había tenido tiempo para continuar escribiendo. Este capitulo, como ya debieron de notarlo en el título lo dividi en dos partes, más por comodidad, que por cualquier otra cosa. Espero les guste esta primera parte y dejen comentarios, sean buenos o malos.

Adiós ;)


	12. Intercambio de lugar, segunda parte

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamaron todos al unísono.

- ¿Acaso perdiste la poca cordura que tenías? – inquirió Hao viendo a Yoh como un loco.

- Solo mira – comenzó Yoh -, somos idénticos, de no ser por el cabello nadie nos diferenciaría. Si yo tomo tú lugar en el Torneo y tú tomas mi lugar en las gradas apoyándote nadie lo notara.

- Eso suena muy bien – dijo Hao haciendo como que lo consideraba – si no tomamos en cuenta un minúsculo detalle… ¡Mi espíritu acompañante es el Espíritu de Fuego, no Amidamaru!

- Entonces enséñame a usar al Espíritu de Fuego – soltó Yoh, logrando que todos lo dieran como perdido -. Corrígeme si me equivoco, Espíritu de Fuego: técnicamente los dos somos una parte del Hao Asakura de hace 500 años y el Espíritu de Fuego era el espíritu acompañante de ese Hao, lo cual significa que no solo tú puedes controlarlo, también yo. – Todos voltearon a ver al Espíritu de Fuego, quien asintió – Solo necesitas enseñarme a hacerlo.

Todos se quedaron callados ante esto, esperando la respuesta de Hao. Éste simplemente veía a su hermano mientras consideraba la idea de Yoh. No era mala, para nada mala y, aunque pareciera una locura, era la única salida buena ante él. Pero, ¿cambiar lugares con Yoh? ¿ser su hermano aunque sea un solo minuto? Ese si iba a ser un suplicio.

- ¿Estás seguro de poder aprender a controlar al Espíritu de Fuego en cinco días? – pregunto Hao poniéndose de pie.

- Completamente – aseguro Yoh. Hao lanzo un suspiro.

- Con seguridad me arrepentiré de esto muy pronto – dijo Hao – Está bien, hagámoslo.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamaron todos, excepto Anna, que estaba en estado de sorpresa.

- ¿Enloquecieron o qué?, aunque engañen a todos, no podrán engañar a los Grandes Espíritus, ellos estarán al tanto de esto y los expulsaran del Torneo – salto Irone al tiempo que un extraño dolor de cabeza comenzaba a atacarla.

- Ay, por favor, si fueron tan imbéciles de dejarme con vida, dudo que hagan algo contra esto – señalo Hao.

- ¿Y qué van a hacer con el cabello? – pregunto Irone – Dudo que quieras cortártelo.

- Además de que eso se vería muy sospechoso – apoyo Yoh.

- Fácil – hablo Anna ganándose la atención de todos – Irone, tú tienes la capacidad de copiar los poderes de los demás shamanes, supongo que hacer que uno parezca el otro debe de ser pan comido para ti.

Irone se quedo sin habla ante eso. Era pan comido para ella, de eso no cabía la menor duda. La idea era buena y había sacado a Hao de su estado de desesperación, además de ser la única viable. No le veía lo malo y, aún así, una pequeña voz, tal vez su conciencia, le decía que eso estaba mal y era una locura.

- ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunto Hao.

- Me parece bien – acepto Irone aún en contra de la vocecita - ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- Espera, antes que nada debo de preguntarle a Riu y a Lyserg – hablo Yoh -. Ellos son mi equipo y deberían de estar de acuerdo en esto.

- Lyserg se va a negar de seguro – indico Hao y con una sonrisa sádica añadió – Mejor a él déjalo al último. Llama a tus demás amigos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacerle a Lyserg? – pregunto Irone.

- Nada malo, te lo aseguro – prometió Hao.

- ¿Para qué quieres que llame a los demás? – pregunto Yoh sin entender.

- Si voy a hacerme pasar por ti, prefiero que sea el menor tiempo posible, y si puedo ser yo enfrente de tus amigos mejor para mi – respondió Hao.

- Espera un minuto, pero si solo van a cambiar lugares en el combate, ¿no? – inquirió Mati.

- Si vamos a hacer esto, debe ser perfecto – explico Hao – Yohri es demasiado lista para engañarla tan fácilmente, por eso no debe de haber ningún error y para eso, cada uno debe de ser una perfecta copia del otro, tanto que los hagamos dudar a ustedes.

- Por eso es mejor que desde este momento cada uno tome el lugar del otro – añadió Yoh.

- He llegado a una conclusión – expreso Irone – si Hao hubiera logrado convencerte de estar de su parte, los dos habrían dominado al mundo en menos de un día. Los dos juntos son tétricos.

- Pues, cuenten con nosotras en todo – hablo Kanna.

- También con Opacho – apoyo Opacho con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú, Anna? – le pregunto Yoh a la sacerdotisa.

- Es tú decisión – respondió Anna. Esto no solo ayudaría a Hao, también era muy posible que aumentara el poder de Yoh en el proceso – Pero, si te expulsan del Torneo olvídate de volver a la pensión.

- Si, Anna – acepto Yoh – Bueno, iré por los chicos.

- Yo me encargo de eso – lo detuvo Anna - ¡Matamune! – al acto, aprecio el nekomata al lado de Anna – avísale a los inútiles amigos de Yoh que vengan aquí. Eso incluye a Manta y Riu. A Lyserg no lo llames.

- Entendido – asintió Matamune para después desaparecer.

Minutos más tarde… La cara de Manta, Len, Horo-Horo, Riu y Chocolove era indiscutiblemente de incredulidad después de escuchar el demente plan de los gemelos Asakura. Ninguno era capaz de emitir una sola palabra.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? – pregunto Len rompiendo el silencio en dirección a Anna, cómodamente sentada en el sillón.

- Es su vida, no la mía – respondió Anna.

- ¿Yoh, ya tomaste en cuenta que si te descubre te van a expulsar del Torneo? – pregunto Horo-Horo.

- No creo que nos descubran – aseguro Yoh.

- Pero, Don Yoh – comenzó Riu.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, Yoh? – inquirió Manta – sé que quieres mucho a Hao, pero no tienes porque hacer todo lo que te pide.

- Fue su idea, no mía – señalo Hao sorprendiendo más a los presentes.

- Entonces, sabes qué tienes mi apoyo, amigo – expreso Manta con una sonrisa.

- También el mío, don Yoh – dijo Riu – yo lo seguiré a donde usted vaya.

- No cabe duda – comenzó Chocolove -, tú ya perdiste la cabeza, amigo, pero aún así, cuenta conmigo.

- Y conmigo, al fin y al cabo los únicos arriesgados aquí son ustedes – apoyo Horo-Horo cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca.

- O son muy idiotas o en serio creen que esto funcionara, lo cual es peor – hablo Len cruzando los brazos – Mientras no nos arrastren en su locura, hagan lo que quieran.

- Gracias, chicos – agradeció Yoh.

- No necesitábamos su permiso, pero, gracias – hablo Hao imitando a su hermano con cierta burla.

- ¿Cómo demonios piensan lograrlo? Es imposible que Hao sea Yoh e Yoh sea Hao – salto Irone desde la mesa llamando la atención de todos – él es demasiado bueno y tú eres demasiado malo.

- Hace unos minutos estabas de acuerdo, bipolar – dijo Hao extrañado.

- Y lo estoy – aseguro Irone poniéndose de pie – así que comencemos – la muchacha camino hasta ellos, los cogió del brazo y los arrastro escaleras arriba ante la mirada de todos.

- Esto va a ser divertido – expreso Horo-Horo.

Horas después…

Hao se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo colocado en una de las paredes del cuarto de Irone. Se veía tan extraño así. Paso su mano por su corto cabello. Sin lugar a dudas, eso era lo peor de todo el cambio. Y tanto que le había costado tener el cabello de ese largo.

- Esto es una locura – dijo Hao girándose para ver a Yoh, con quien terminaba de trabajar Irone en ese momento. Yoh era un reflejo de él, como verse en un espejo, y él era un reflejo de Yoh.

- No me digas que ya te echaste para atrás – dijo Yoh divertido.

- Dije que era una locura, no que no lo haría – puntualizo Hao sentándose en la cama de Irone.

- Listo – anunció Irone entregándole a ambos una pulsera – En esa pulsera reside un poco de mi poder espiritual, el cual les permitirá mantener esa forma. Si quieren volver a ser ustedes quítensela y listo.

- ¿No crees que se verá un poco sospechosa la pulsera? – inquirió Hao.

- Lo dudo, a menos de que Yohri sea una obsesiva – respondió la muchacha ganándose una mirada de parte de Hao - ¿Tienes alguna idea para esconderla entonces?

- Podemos ponérnosla en el tobillo y nuestros pantalones la cubrirán – propuso Yoh.

- Hoy si se te prendió el cerebro, ¿verdad, hermanito? – lo felicito Hao poniéndose la pulsera en el tobillo.

- Y a ti no – se la regreso Yoh.

- Oye – se quejo Hao – Debes de ser más cruel si quieres ser como yo.

- Esto sí es una locura – murmuro Irone saliendo del cuarto. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza. El dolor en su cabeza le disgustaba demasiado, sin omitir a su conciencia que seguía atacándola. Bajo al piso inferior donde todos la esperaban expectantes.

- ¿Ya?, pronto será la hora de la comida y tengo hambre – pregunto Horo-Horo sentado a la mesa junto con Len, Riu, Chocolove, Mati y Kanna.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre – señalo Len.

- Que tú solo vivas de leche no es mi problema, hay gente que si se alimenta bien – dijo Horo-Horo.

- ¿Ya están listos? – pregunto Manta, éste sentado en el sillón junto con Anna, Kino y Opacho.

- Acepto aplausos y ovaciones – expreso Irone - ¡Hao, Yoh, bajen!

Esperaron un momento hasta ver bajar a los dos hermanos. Era imposible saber si ya habían efectuado el cambio, pues se veían igual, aunque era lago de suponerse.

- No me la creo, están igualitos – soltó Horo-Horo.

- Verdad que si – se alegro Yoh caracterizado de Hao.

- Tenemos el primer problema: los van a reconocer por las voces – señalo Len con los brazos cruzados.

- Ya lo habíamos pensado – anunció Hao – Irone.

- Eritrea – llamo Irone. Enseguida la pequeña hada se acerco a ambos chicos y dio una vuelta alrededor de la garganta de ambos para después quedarse viéndolos expectante.

- Asunto solucionado – hablo Hao con la voz de Yoh.

- ¿¡Esa es mi voz!? – inquirió Yoh sorprendido de oír su voz salir de la boca de Hao, pero se sorprendió más al escuchar su voz cambiada a la de Hao – Que voz tan extraña tienes.

- La tuya parece de idiota y no me ves diciéndotelo, ¿o si? – le regreso Hao cobrándose la del cuarto hace unos minutos.

- Muy bien – hablo Anna poniéndose de pie. Se acerco a ambos, les dio una vuelta como inspeccionándolos y al terminar dijo – Tenemos otro problema. Yoh entro a esta casa sin vendas en los brazos.

- Ya me habías asustado, pensé que era algo peor – dijo Hao quitándose en un santiamén las vendas de las muñecas.

- ¡Tú no puedes ir por ahí con los brazos así! – exclamo Irone con enojo llamando la atención de todos. La muchacha estaba en la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos - ¡puedes lastimarte!

- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Hao extrañado por la actitud de Irone.

- No, me duele la cabeza, pero ese no es el punto, el punto son tus brazos – respondió la muchacha con el mismo tono.

- Yo puedo estar sin las vendas – afirmo Hao mirando a Irone con cierta preocupación – tú deberías de descansar.

- Yo estoy bien, es un simple dolor de cabeza – expreso Irone mientras Mari llegaba a su lado con una taza en las manos – Gracias, Mari – agradeció cogiendo la taza de las manos de Mari. Mari asintió y después volteo a ver a los demás reunidos en la sala.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices – acepto Hao acercándose al teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número.

- ¿A quién le hablas? – pregunto Yoh.

- A nuestro invitado de honor, Lyserg – respondió Hao.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos.

- Si lo engañamos a él, podemos engañar a cualquiera – explico Hao poniendo el teléfono en su oreja.

- Ese es un buen punto, Lyserg es capaz de oler a Hao a veinte kilómetros a la redonda – comento Horo-Horo.

*****

El teléfono en la casa de los Asakura sonaba sin parar. Pilika, la más cercana a él, corrió para contestarlo.

- Casa de la familia Asakura – saludo Pilika.

*****

- Hola, Pilika, ¿le podrías decir a Lyserg que venga a la casa de Irone?, por favor – pidió Hao imitando magistralmente a Yoh, solo le falto la tonta sonrisa para quedar perfecto.

- Éste si se ganaría un Oscar – señalo Chocolove.

- A ver cómo te sale a ti la actuación de Hao – molesto Horo-Horo a Yoh, a lo que este respondió con una de sus típicas risitas.

*****

- Todavía no llega de entrenar, pero en cuanto llegue te lo mando – le respondió Pilika sin sospechar absolutamente nada. En ese momento se oyó como alguien abría la puerta de la casa – Creo que ya llego. Ahora le digo – y acto seguido colgó el teléfono.

*****

- Tú hermana me cayó bien – dijo Hao colgando él también el teléfono. – Lyserg viene en camino, así que evita las risitas tontas.

- Y tú sonríe – hablo Anna mirando a Hao. El muchacho lanzo un bufido y trato de imitar la tonta sonrisa de Yoh, sin conseguirlo del todo. Se habían topado tal vez con el problema más difícil de resolver, incluso más difícil que Yoh aprendiera a controlar al Espíritu de Fuego: hacer a Hao sonreír y reír igual a Yoh – Más tranquilo – Hao entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Quieres qué esto funcione? – Hao respiro hondo y profundo y lo intento una vez logrando una sonrisa perfecta, tanto así que todos le aplaudieron, excepto Anna, para quien esa sonrisa no era para nada perfecta. – Bien, después veremos lo de la risa.

- Ah no, no pienso reírme como éste – se negó Hao señalando a Yoh con cierta dificultad, quien estaba bastante divertido con todo esto.

- Tendrás que hacerlo – dijo Yoh sonriendo.

- Y tu deberías de dejar de reírte y ponerte serio – lo regaño Hao.

- Pero si todavía no es hora de actuar – indico Yoh justo antes de que alguien tocara el timbre de la puerta.

- Yo me voy, no pienso ver como juegas con Lyserg – anunció Irone subiendo las escaleras al instante, con su tasa en las manos.

- Yo voy – dijo Hao después de ver subir a Irone. Hao camino hasta la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a Lyserg.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lyserg sin moverse de su lugar - ¿Para qué me llamaste?

- Quería hablar contigo sobre algo – respondió Hao actuando de nuevo como su hermano, incluso usando la misma expresión de despreocupado. – Ven, pasa – lo invito haciéndose a un lado. Lyserg lanzo un suspiro y entro a la casa.

- Si es por lo de Hao, aún no se lo he dicho a nadie – dijo Lyserg en un tono que no se podía catalogar de tranquilizador, más bien todo lo contrario.

- Algo hay de eso – acepto Hao caminado de regreso a la sala. En cuanto le dio la espalada una sonrisa de burla se dibujo en su cara. Lyserg lo siguió esperando cualquier cosa, excepto la que le tenían preparada. En la sala estaban todos sus amigos, el trío, Opacho y él… Hao.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Lyserg al ver a todos reunidos ahí.

- Solo queríamos hablar contigo, Lyserg – respondió Hao pasándole un brazo a Lyserg por el cuello. Este acto le causo cierto escalofrío a Lyserg sin explicación alguna. Miro a sus amigos, todos tenían miradas atónitas e incluso Horo-Horo y Chocolove tenían un poco abiertas las bocas.

- ¿De qué? – inquirió Lyserg mirando de reojo a Hao a un lado de él, que también lo miraba.

- Mira, Hao y yo tomamos una decisión, pero no quiero hacer nada sin consultárselo a mis amigos y en especial a ti porque somos parte del mismo equipo – comenzó Hao siguiendo con la farsa.

- ¿Cuál decisión? – inquirió Lyserg

- Intercambiar lugares – respondió Hao. Lyserg abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Hao – repitió Lyserg. Y como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de Hao dirigiéndole una de sus ya conocidas miradas de odio - ¿Cómo demonios?

- Yo te explico – dijo Yoh quitándose la pulsera del tobillo volviendo a ser él mismo, ante el asombro de todos los presentes, vestido con la ropa de Hao – Lyserg, decidí cambiar lugar con Hao para el combate del sábado. Como ya viste el físico no es un problema y en cuanto al Espíritu de Fuego, Hao me enseñara a controlarlo. Lo único que quería hacer era informarlos a todos, sobre todo a ti y a Riu.

- ¿Estás loco? – hablo Lyserg completamente atónito - ¿Qué demonios te dio Hao para que actúes como su marioneta?

- No me dio nada, está fue idea mía, no de Hao – explico Yoh – y espero ustedes me apoyen.

- ¿Apoyarte? ¿Apoyarte mientras echas a la basura tú única oportunidad para ser el Shaman King? – le largo Lyserg – si te descubren, te expulsaran del Torneo, y a nosotros también por estar al tanto y no detenerte.

- Ustedes estarán bien, mientras nieguen saber algo sobre todo esto – hablo Hao, habiéndose quitado también la pulsera.

- Una vez más queda comprobado la porquería de ser humano que eres Hao – lo acribillo Lyserg girándose para quedar de frente a él – No te importa si Yoh pierde su lugar en el Torneo mientras tú tengas una salida fácil a esto. Eres detestable e incapaz de sentir aprecio por nadie, ni siquiera un poco por tu hermano que está arriesgando todo por ti. No te mereces nada de lo que tienes.

- Tú tampoco te lo mereces, empezando por la atención de Irone – ataco Hao – y la de todos estos que inocentemente te perdonaron sabiendo la basura que eres, Lyserg. ¿Te crees mejor que yo? ¿Tú y tus estúpidos amigos soldaditos X se creen mejor que yo? Pues no lo son, son iguales a mi o peores. Ustedes si no conocen la palabra "aprecio" porque yo evite que la conocieran cuando les destruí sus vidas.

Ante tales palabras, Lyserg olvido cualquier técnica de shamanismo conocida y se le lanzo a golpes a Hao, a quien tomo esto desprevenido y terminó en el suelo, pudiéndose a penas defender del peliverde. De inmediato todos reaccionaron y se dirigieron a Lyserg para detenerlo, lográndolo entre Yoh y Horo-Horo.

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO! – gritaba Lyserg completamente fuera de sí y tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus amigos.

- Solo digo la verdad – continuo Hao parándose del suelo. Su labio estaba cortado y le salía sangre de la herida.

- Hao, ya – lo detuvo Yoh.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – pregunto Irone bajando las escaleras. No necesito respuesta, pues con ver a Hao sangrando y a Lyserg atrapado por Yoh y Horo-Horo se dio por respondida. Irone lanzo un bufido, camino hasta Hao y le propino una cachetada, para después darse la vuelta y hacer lo mismo con Lyserg, acto que calmo por completo al muchacho – En esta casa están prohibidas las luchas. Si quieren matarse háganlo afuera. – Miro a Lyserg y dijo con gran seriedad – Vete de aquí y no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa, Lyserg – El aludido la miro con la intención de decirle algo pero Irone no se lo permitió, pues enseguida su atención estaba en Hao – Y tú, sadista piromaníaco, sube para arreglarte porque con eso no puedes llegar a la casa de los Asakura sin levantar sospechas.

- No hasta que este imbécil se vaya – negó Hao.

- Lyserg – pidió Irone. Lyserg, dolido por el trato de la muchacha, se zafo de sus captores y salió de la casa, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de profundo odio a Hao. Una vez se oyó la puerta de la casa cerrándose, Irone miro a Hao – Sube – acto seguido, Irone subió una vez más las escaleras seguida de Hao.

- Segurito después de esto va a correr a decirle a la Doncella Jeanne sobre todo – aventuro pesimistamente Horo-Horo.

- Lo dudo – expreso Yoh.

- Tal vez Hao tenga razón y somos demasiado inocentes – dijo Chocolove.

- No, Lyserg no va a decir nada – aseguro Yoh.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – inquirió Len.

- Porque fuera de todo, él tiene un buen corazón – señalo Yoh sonriendo como siempre.

*****

Entro en la casa azotando la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió de inmediato a su cuarto, sembrando la curiosidad en Tamao, Pilika, Jun y Li Pailong, únicas personas en la casa. Entro en el lugar y de nuevo cerro de un portazo. Estaba furioso, harto de toda esta maldita situación. Hao era un maldito demonio y a pesar de eso todos creían en él y eran su amigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yoh era capaz de hacer tanto por tan despreciable persona? Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que más lo enfurecía era ella, Irone. ¿Cómo demonios podía ponerse del lado de Hao cuando él era el malo? ¿Por qué solo lo echaba a él de su casa y no hacia lo mismo con Hao? Y la más importante de todas, ¿Por qué demonios le importaba tanto la opinión de una niña que era incapaz de entender la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo? ¿Por qué Irone era tan importante? ¿Por qué le habían dolido tanto sus palabras? Camino hasta su cama y se dejo caer sobre ella, tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta para eso, si es que la había.

*****

- ¿Estás enojada conmigo? – pregunto Hao una que Irone terminara de esconder el corte de su labio. Irone suspiro.

- No, Hao, estoy increíblemente feliz con tu comportamiento – dijo sarcásticamente Irone.

- Él comenzó todo – señalo Hao – Yo solo me defendí.

- ¿Restregándole en la cara la muerte de sus padres?, esa es una gran forma de defenderse – indico Irone -, aunque yo conozco una mejor: Mantén tu boca cerrada cerca de Lyserg o todo este plan se va a ir a la basura. Yoh es amigo de Lyserg, así que vas a tener que actuar como amigo de Lyserg una semana.

- Cinco días – corrigió Hao.

- Ya de por si todo esto es muy riesgoso y tú lo empeoras con tus tontos juegos infantiles – expreso Irone -. Sé que tienes ganas de descargar tu ira con alguien, pero evita hacerlo, ¿si?

- No necesitas decirme todo esto, yo ya lo sé, solo quería divertirme un poco – hablo Hao – Gane un poco de diversión, una cortada en el labio y que terminaras echando a Lyserg de tu vida.

- Yo no eche a Lyserg de mi vida, solo de la casa – corrigió Irone

- Lastima – dijo Hao caminado a la puerta del cuarto. Cuando llego a ella volteo a ver a Irone - ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza?

- Mejor, ya no me duele – respondió Irone sentándose en su cama – El té de Mari es mágico.

- Si te sientes mal otra vez, avísame – pidió Hao – no vaya a ser que te pongas mal mientras estoy en la casa de los Asakura y se descubra todo.

- ¡Eres un interesado! – exclamo Irone haciéndose la ofendida.

- Según Lyserg, si – añadió Hao abriendo la puerta y antes de salir le sonrió – Nos vemos mañana. Descansa.

Irone lo miro hasta que Hao cerró la puerta del cuarto. Se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar en lo larga que sería esa semana. Por su parte, Hao bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con todos esperándolo en el piso de abajo.

- Ya vámonos – dijo Hao poniéndose de nuevo la pulsera en el tobillo, cambiando su largo de cabello y ocultando el golpe en su labio.

- Yo estaba pensando que sería mejor comenzar con el entrenamiento – señalo Yoh.

- No, empezaremos mañana, a las doce de la tarde - anunció Hao, con la voz de Yoh, extrañando a todos.

- ¡Hasta las doce!, pero, Hao, no crees que debería de empezar cuanto antes, la verdad no creo que sea nada fácil – hablo Yoh.

- Porque no será fácil es mejor que descanses todo lo posible, así que comienza desde este momento – explico Hao y luego con malicia añadió – Cuando comencemos a entrenar desearas estar muerto.

- Dudo que su entrenamiento sea peor que el de Anna – murmuro Manta.

- En ese caso, vámonos – dijo Anna poniéndose de pie. Acto seguido, la muchacha camino hacia la salida de la casa

- Disfruta de tu día de descanso – dijo Hao antes de seguir a Anna.

- Nosotros también debemos de irnos, si nos quedamos aquí sin Yoh en casa levantaremos sospechas – señalo Len siguiendo a Anna y Hao.

De inmediato, los demás se pusieron de pie, le desearon suerte a Yoh y salieron de la casa, dejando al chico solo con Opacho y el trío.

- Bueno, en vista de que pasaremos toda la semana juntos lo mejor sería conocernos, ¿no creen? – expresó Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

- Opacho está de acuerdo con eso – apoyo Opacho.

- Si no hay de otra – dijo Kanna mirando con complicidad a Mati.

- Esa mirada no me gusta – susurro Yoh con una gota en la cabeza.

*****

- Sonríe – ordeno Anna antes de abrir la puerta de la casa de los Asakura. Hao rodo los ojos y repitió una vez más la sonrisa de Yoh. Ante esto Anna abrió la puerta y entro en la casa seguida de los demás.

- ¡Hasta que llegan! Se puede saber dónde estabas, hermano – regaño Pilika aparecida de quien sabe dónde.

- ¿Y qué está pasando? – pregunto Jun apareciendo al lado de Pilika – y no digan que nada.

- ¿Acaso estaban esperándonos aquí? – pregunto Horo-Horo un tanto asustado por la repentina aparición de su hermana.

- Por supuesto – acepto Pilika

- Vayan a la sala, yo les explico todo – hablo Anna dirigiéndose a la sala. Jun la siguió enseguida, pero Pilika…

- Más tarde hablaremos sobre tu entrenamiento, hermano – amenazo Pilika, para después seguir a las otras dos.

"Parece que esta casa no será tan aburrida como pensé" pensó Hao mirando de reojo a Horo-Horo que comenzaba a sufrir un ataque de pánico y era tranquilizado por sus demás amigos, exceptuando Len, que había ido con las chicas a la sala. Justo en ese momento Lyserg llego al vestíbulo, donde todos estaban reunidos. Al instante la mirada de Hao se cruzo con la de Lyserg. Éste lo miro con odio y lo paso de largo a él y a los demás sin decirles una sola palabra. "Para nada aburrida" añadió Hao.

- Disculpen, la comida ya está lista – informo una Tamao algo asustada desde el umbral de la entrada a la sala. La chica tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- No tengas miedo, será como si Yoh estuviera aquí – aseguro Hao encaminándose al comedor.

- ¿Seguro que no es el joven Yoh? – pregunto Tamao a los demás.

- Seguro – le respondieron todos al unísono.

Hao entro en el comedor, donde ya estaban reunidos Yohmei, Kino, Mikihisa y Keiko.

- Hola – saludo Hao con una sonrisa marca Yoh en la boca.

- Hola, hijo – le regreso el saludo Keiko, extrañando mucho a Hao. Técnicamente, hace 500 años que nadie lo llamaba "hijo".

- Buenas tardes – saludo Manta entrando al comedor y dirigiéndose a su lugar en la mesa. Acto seguido, le hizo señas a Hao para indicarle que el asiento al lado de él era el suyo. Hao se sentó en dicho lugar.

La comida paso con tranquilidad, como si fuera Yoh el sentado a la mesa.

- Debo de admitirlo, tú y Hao no están tan locos – dijo Manta a Hao. Ambos habían salido del comedor al mismo tiempo.

- Estamos locos, pero por lo menos la inteligencia lo compensa – señalo Hao mirando a Manta – Supongo que me vas a seguir mientras esté aquí.

- Yoh no es de los que se queden solo de repente – explico Manta – Además, puedes necesitar ayuda.

- Ese es un buen punto – acepto Hao comenzando su camino hacia la puerta de la casa.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Manta siguiéndolo.

- A probar mi disfraz – respondió Hao abriendo la puerta.

- En ese caso, llévate esto – hablo detrás de ellos Anna. Los dos voltearon a ver a la sacerdotisa. Ésta le lanzo algo a Hao, que lo atrapo con cierta dificultad. Lo miro bien, eran muñequeras.

- ¿Y esto? – inquirió Hao.

- Se te notan mucho las cicatrices, alguien podría verlas – expreso Anna. Hao se dio un golpe mentalmente. Por suerte solo Anna las había notado, porque si alguien más lo hubiera hecho hasta ahí llegaba su farsa. Se puso las muñequeras mientras hacía una nota mental de pedirle a Irone arreglar eso mañana.

No es necesario decir que todos los que vieron a Yoh Asakura en la Aldea Apache, caminando y platicando junto con su mejor amigo, Manta, jamás imaginaron que en verdad se trataba de su hermano, el tan temido Hao Asakura. Ni siquiera una pequeña serpiente que lo siguió durante todo el camino noto la diferencia.

- Hao no salió en todo el día de su casa y al parecer puso una especie de muro protector para que nadie externo se acercara a ella – informo Serpiente – Al que si vi fue a Yoh Asakura, pero él estaba de lo más normal.

- Predecible – dijo Yohri. Se encontraba de nuevo inmersa en la reconstrucción de su amado Rosario de los 1080. Se podía decir que ya llevaba un cuarto del rosario reconstruido. – Ahora que se dio cuenta de su grave error al dejarse perseguir hace un muro para alejarnos. – Yohri miro encantada sus nuevos guantes, los cuales no se había quitado desde la madrugada. – Predecible.

*****

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a dar luz a la Aldea Apache, donde la actividad comenzaba con dicho acto… o por lo menos en la mayoría de los casos.

- Creo que te gane una vez más – expuso Hao mostrándole las cartas en su mano al espíritu enfrente de él, Amidamaru.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Amidamaru antes de mostrar su mano – te gane – Hao miro la mano de Amidamaru, si, le había ganado.

- Es la primera vez que me ganan – expreso Hao dejando las cartas en el suelo – Debo felicitarte.

- Gracias, joven Hao – agradeció Amidamaru.

- ¿No estás enojado? – pregunto Hao. Llevaba toda la noche platicando con el espíritu acompañante de su hermano y esa era la última pregunta en su mente.

- ¿Por haberle ganado? – regreso la pregunto Amidamaru.

- No, porque Yoh te cambio por el Espíritu de Fuego – señalo Hao.

- El amo Yoh no me cambio – hablo Amidamaru – simplemente va a aprender a usar al Espíritu de Fuego para ayudarlo.

- Si – asintió Hao – La verdad no conozco a nadie que arriesgue tanto sin ganar algún beneficio.

- Conoce al amo Yoh – señalo Amidamaru.

- Yoh rompe todas las reglas establecidas – indico Hao poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta.

- No debería de salir, el amo Yoh se levanta dentro de tres horas y eso porque la señorita Anna lo despierta – informo Amidamaru.

- Sabía que Yoh era flojo, pero nunca pensé que tanto – murmuro Hao regresando a sui lugar en el suelo. - ¿Otra partida?

- Debería de dormir un poco – apuntó Amidamaru.

- No soy Yoh, yo si sobrevivo sin dormir – dijo Hao revolviendo las cartas una vez más – y no tengo sueño.

***** Tres horas después *****

- Buenos días – saludo Irone bajando las escaleras. Para su sorpresa, no había nadie en el piso inferior. Entonces lo recordó: Hao estaba en la casa de junto. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, el lugar estaba demasiado solitario. Fue hacia la cocina y encontró a Mari preparando el desayuno. Ella y Hao eran los únicos capaces de madrugar – Buenos días – repitió.

- Buenos días – saludo Mari – El desayuno ya está casi listo.

- Voy a avisarle a los demás – anuncio Irone antes de salir de la cocina con dirección al piso de arriba. Llegando a las escaleras se encontró con Kanna y Mati bajando.

- Hola, Irone – saludo Mati con una sonrisa propia de quien ha hecho una travesura.

- Hola – regreso el saludo Irone subiendo la escalera. Kanna y Mati se vieron entre si y se rieron. Irone, por su parte, se dirigió al cuarto de Opacho y toco – Ya casi está el desayuno, Opacho.

- Ya voy – dijo el pequeño detrás de la puerta. Después, Irone se encamino al cuarto de Hao y realizo la misma acción – Ya casi está el desayuno, Yoh – Al no recibir respuesta del chico, decidió abrir la puerta - ¿Yoh, me escuchaste?

Se acerco a la cama, descubriendo que el chico aún seguía dormido. Lo movió un poco tratando de despertarlo.

- Yoh, ya es hora de desayunar – dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

- Cinco minutos más, Anna – pidió el muchacho entre dormido y despierto.

- Yoh, no soy Anna – corrigió Irone divertida – Anda, despiértate o se enfriara tu desayuno.

Yoh se quejo y se dio la vuelta espantando a Irone: el chico tenía toda la cara manchada con diferentes colores y en el mismo estado estaban sus brazos. Irone pasó la yema de su dedo en una de las manchas, acto con el que se mancho. Era maquillaje y suponía quienes eran las responsables.

- Esta cama es demasiado incomoda – se quejo Yoh sentándose en ella mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Buenos días, Irone.

- Buenos días, Yoh – respondió Irone con una sonrisa – El desayuno estará listo pronto, aunque antes de bajar deberías de bañarte.

- Siempre lo hago, pero, ¿por qué lo dices? – pregunto Yoh extrañado.

- Digamos que eres oficialmente bienvenido en la casa por parte de Kana y Mati – señalo Irone.

*****

El desayuno en la casa de los Asakura fue menos tenso que el día anterior, tal vez se debía a la falta de Lyserg en la mesa, hecho que no paso desapercibido para nadie. Tras terminar de desayunar, cada uno se dividió para ir a sus correspondientes entrenamientos, con sus correspondientes verdugos.

- Lyserg, ¿por qué no desayunaste con nosotros? – pregunto Manta al encontrar al peliverde esperando en la puerta.

- No me gusta compartir la mesa con asesinos – respondió Lyserg provocando una sonrisa en Hao.

- Antes de que comience una batalla aquí, tomen – hablo Anna entregándole a cada uno sus correspondientes pesas para el entrenamiento de ese día. Hao se rio en cuanto sintió las pesas.

- Si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo bien – dijo Hao dejando la bolsa con las pesas en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos.

- Pensé que dirías eso – indico Anna entregándole otra bolsa a Hao. Éste midió su peso y sonrió con burla.

- Yoh se queja por tan poco – se burlo Hao poniéndose las pesas sin hacer ninguna muestra de dolor – ya quiero verlo en nuestro entrenamiento.

- Espero que sean las pesas sin nada – dijo Fausto llegando al lugar.

- Claro, no soy tan inconsciente – dijo Hao sarcásticamente.

- Te vas a lastimar – advirtió Fausto.

- ¿Más?, lo veo imposible – expreso Hao. Fijo su mirada en Lyserg, quien se alistaba para salir de la casa. Ambos se quedaron viendo – Apostemos a que termino el entrenamiento antes que tú

- No pienso seguirte la corriente – puntualizo Lyserg saliendo de la casa. Hao lo siguió y se puso a su lado.

- Yo tampoco lo haría, si sé que voy a perder de todas formas – soltó Hao. Lyserg se enojo y salió corriendo de ahí. Hao rió por lo bajo y lo siguió.

- Esto no se ve nada bien – dijo Manta.

- Vayan y vigilen a esos dos – ordeno Anna a lo que Manta y Riu asintieron y salieron detrás de Hao y Lyserg - No te preocupes por él – hablo dirigiéndose a Fausto – Al fin y al cabo, es su problema lo que le pase – termino entrando en la casa. Camino hacia el perchero colocado cerca de la entrada, cogió su bolsa de ahí y salió de nuevo de la casa, esta vez con rumbo a la casa de los Nadiri. Fausto por su parte entro a la casa sin poder dejar de pensar en las muñecas de Hao; cierto, no era su problema, pero ningún doctor que se respete podía ver como alguien hacia algo en contra de su salud y no decir nada.

*****

- Siento como si faltara algo – expreso Opacho sentado a la mesa del comedor y viendo con curiosidad a Yoh, dormido en el sofá de la sala.

- ¿Hao? – inquirió Irone.

- Si – asintió el pequeño. En ese instante sonó el timbre de la casa. Irone se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a Anna.

- Por favor, dime que Hao no ha cometido ninguna estupidez – pidió Irone al tiempo que ambas caminaban de regreso a la mesa.

- Además de molestar a Lyserg – señalo Anna entrando en la estancia. Su mirada de inmediato se fue al dormido Yoh en el sillón – ¿Aún no se levanta?

- Desayuno y se volvió a dormir – informo Irone sentándose a la mesa junto a Opacho

- Es un flojo – puntualizo Anna sentándose también a la mesa.

*****

Se detuvo en su camino justo al pasar por decima vez la fuente. Llevaba una relativa ventaja sobre Lyserg, así que unos minutos de descanso no le irían mal. Se sentó al pie de la fuente, se quito las pesas de las muñecas y se les quedo viendo. No tenían ningún color extraño o algún signo, sin embargo, el dolor lo estaba literalmente matando. Tal vez si debió de haber utilizado las otras pesas.

- ¿No me ibas a ganar? – se burlo Lyserg llegando a la fuente. La rodeo y regreso por el mismo camino. Hao cogió las pesas y se las puso con una mueca de dolor en la cara.

- Por supuesto – murmuro Hao poniéndose de pie para continuar con el entrenamiento.

No hace falta decir que, efectivamente, Hao le gano a Lyserg en su pequeña apuesta, haciendo enojar al peliverde. Para el momento en que habían terminado de entrenar ya eran las doce de la tarde, lo cual explicaba porque todos los amigos de Yoh se encontraban en el vestíbulo de la casa de los Asakura, esperando al mayor de los gemelos.

- Reunión en el vestíbulo – señalo Hao entrando a escena - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Vamos a acompañarte al entrenamiento – anuncio Horo-Horo.

- ¿Quieren ver como llora Yoh? Bien, porque será algo memorable – soltó Hao pasando a todos para salir de la casa seguido de los amigos de su hermano, por supuesto, exceptuando a Lyserg, quien se quedo en la casa.

El grupo llego hasta la casa de los Nadiri, Hao saco una llave de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta dejándolos entrar a todos.

- ¿No crees que resulte extraño que Yoh tenga una llave de la casa? – señalo Manta.

- Podemos decir que Irone se la dio – propuso Hao entrando a la sala-comedor donde Anna, Kino, Irone y Opacho se encontraban sentados a la mesa. Al instante su mirada se quedo en su hermano, plácidamente dormido - ¿Sigue dormido? Le dije que descansara, pero esto es un exceso.

Tras decir eso, Anna se levanto de su lugar, con un vaso de agua en la mano, y camino hacia el sillón donde estaba dormido Yoh. Ya estando ahí, le tiro en contenido del vaso a Yoh en la cara despertando a éste de inmediato.

- ¡Ahhh! – grito Yoh sentándose en el sillón mojado. Inmediatamente su mirada busco a la culpable de su repentino despertar – Annita, ¿cómo estás?

- Más te vale que no te acostumbres a esto de levantarte tan tarde – hablo Anna haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Yoh y regresando a su lugar en la mesa.

- Listo para sufrir – pregunto Hao mirando a Yoh. En ese instante, ambos eran Yoh, puesto que Hao aún tenía en su tobillo la pulsera e Yoh no la llevaba.

- Listo – afirmo Yoh poniéndose de pie.

- En ese caso – comenzó Hao quitándose las muñequeras que Anna le había dado ayer dejando ver la pulsera, la cual también se quito recuperando su propio físico. Se paso la mano por el largo cabello, como dándole la bienvenida, y continuo – vamos al jardín.

Los dos hermanos salieron al jardín, seguidos de cerca por todos, excepto Anna, Kino e Irone. Hao camino hasta quedar a la mitad del lugar junto con Yoh, mientras el resto se quedo cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín y tomaban asiento ahí para ver lo que sucedería.

- Siéntate – ordeno Hao. Yoh se sentó en el suelo - ¡Espíritu de fuego! – de inmediato el espíritu apareció en su forma chibi mirando a Yoh con curiosidad. – Muy bien, lo primero, es que su mente se sincronice, que sea una sola, para eso, debes de tener el mismo nivel de concentración que el Espíritu de Fuego, poder saber lo que piensa y el debe de saber lo que tú piensas.

- Entiendo – asintió Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Por eso, comenzaremos con una sesión de meditación entre los dos para unir sus mentes – señalo Hao – Siéntate enfrente de Yoh – le ordeno al espíritu; éste se situó enfrente de Yoh – Deben de pensar el uno en el otro – indico Hao.

- Bien – dijo Yoh antes de cerrar su ojos y comenzar a concentrarse únicamente en el Espíritu de fuego, acto que imito éste de inmediato. Hao se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el grupo de espectadores.

- Es un ejercicio de meditación para unir sus mentes – explico Hao – si tenemos suerte, en unas cinco horas terminaran.

- Yo creí que comenzarían ya con el entrenamiento en forma – se quejo Horo-Horo.

- Es regla general, primero debes de conocer a tú espíritu acompañante antes de lograr una fusión de almas al cien por ciento – señalo Len.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste tú en lograr tu conexión con el Espíritu de Fuego? – pregunto Anna llegando al lugar junto con Kino e Irone, la cual llevaba una bolsa al hombro.

- En esta vida no hubo necesidad, estábamos conectados desde hace 500 años – respondió Hao.

- ¿Entonces porque hay necesidad de que Yoh haga ese proceso? – pregunto Manta – si al fin y al cabo, el también está conectado al Espíritu de Fuego

- Su conexión es débil, no niego que exista, pero es débil gracias a que no la ha ejercitado durante quince años – señalo Hao.

- Entonces esto es cuestión de fortalecerla de nuevo – soltó Riu.

- Por eso digo que en cinco horas lo lograra, según mis cálculos – dijo Hao – si fuera por primera vez, nos llevaríamos todo el día en esto.

- Bien, en ese caso, suerte – deseo Irone con una mano en la sien. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto, acompañado de la maldita voz de su conciencia – Ahí me cuentan que tal les fue.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió Hao.

- A pasear – respondió sencillamente la muchacha antes de alejarse del ahí para salir de la casa, ante la mirada algo preocupada de Hao y Opacho.

- ¿Le siguió doliendo la cabeza? – pregunto Hao a Opacho. El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

*****

Salió de la casa con una sola cosa en mente: buscar a la Doncella Jeanne y a Marco y ponerlos al tanto de toda la situación. Estaba cansado de estarle cuidando la espalda a Hao y realmente no le importaba si con eso se ganaba el odio de Yoh y del resto. Era justicia, y Hao se la merecía. A su lado estaba Morphin, mirándolo con tristeza, al parecer intuyendo su plan. No importaba lo que los demás pensarán, lo único que importaba en ese momento era ver a Hao acabado. Si los Soldados X supieran la condición de Hao, sin lugar a duda lograrían destruirlo. El dolor en sus manos era más del que jamás aceptaría y él había sido testigo de eso; era imposible defenderse en ese estado. Comenzó a caminar por el sendero con rumbo a la Aldea Apache mientras una mueca de triunfo se dibujaba en su rostro. Lo disfrutaría, disfrutaría ver a Hao suplicando piedad, y nada sobre este mundo le impediría eso…

- ¡Lyserg! – lo llamo una voz detrás de él congelándolo en seguida. Conocía de memoria esa voz. Giro un poco la cabeza esperando encontrarse con la hermosa sonrisa de Irone, pero no fue así. Sí, era Irone, pero no sonreía, por lo menos no como siempre, más bien parecía una mueca, además de que tenía una mano sobre su sien, como si le doliera la cabeza. Por primera vez en el día, Lyserg dejo de pensar en Hao y al instante un nuevo sentimiento lo ataco: preocupación; algo no estaba bien con la chica. Sin embargo, del mismo modo rápido que este nuevo sentimiento se apoderaba de él, así de rápido lo olvido y recordó la forma en la que Irone lo había tratado el día anterior. Irone llego hasta él y le regalo una sonrisa. – Hola, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien – respondió Lyserg fríamente continuando con su camino. Irone lo miro extrañada; él nunca la trataba de esa manera. Sintió la punzada en su cabeza crecer, sin contar que la voz en su cabeza le exigía, casi implorando, que regresara a la casa y detuviera el entrenamiento de los gemelos Asakura. Trato de hacer caso omiso a la desesperante voz y siguió de cerca de Lyserg.

- Estás enojado conmigo por lo de ayer, ¿verdad? – inquirió Irone. Lyserg no respondió. Ante la falta de respuesta se enojo. Cuando se sentía mal tendía a enojarse por cualquier cosa, lo cual la hizo añadir con un tono bastante enojado – Odio ver a las personas pelear, por eso te eche de la casa y te prohibí ir de nuevo. Sé que tú presencia ahí solo significa problemas patrocinados por el imbécil de Hao. – aumento el tono de voz - La verdad es que los dos son unos idiotas. Ya sabes que Hao vive para molestarte y aún así te molestas, lo único que logras con eso es divertirlo y darle incentivos para seguir haciéndolo. Te encanta la mala vida, ¿verdad? ¡Masoquista!

Ante dichas palabras, Lyserg se detuvo en seco. Irone lo rebaso furiosa y continuo caminando. Lyserg la seguía con la mirada sin moverse de su lugar. Esa no era Irone, o por lo menos no la Irone que él conocía; algo había pasado, algo malo, y eso no le agradaba. Camino con rapidez para alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo para detenerla. Irone lo volteo a ver. La mirada en sus ojos era nueva para Lyserg, aunque se parecía mucho a la del día anterior. Realmente estaba enojada.

- Si, me enoje por lo de ayer – respondió Lyserg con tono calmado, como en un intento de tranquilizar a la chica – No entiendo por qué fui al único que echaste, si Hao también tuvo la culpa.

- Hao vive ahí, Lyserg – señalo Irone como si fuera algo lógico. Lanzo un suspiro tratándose de calmar, odiaba enojarse – Solo quería evitar otra pelea estúpida entre ustedes.

- Se burlo de mis padres – señalo Lyserg.

- Lo sé, y lo seguirá haciendo mientras sigas reaccionado ante eso – indico Irone mirando a los ojos a Lyserg – Tienes que dejar de hacerle caso.

- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Mato a mis padres – soltó Lyserg enojándose.

- Si, pero respondiendo a todas sus provocaciones lo único que ganas es divertirlo, Lyserg – puntualizo Irone. Lyserg lo pensó, tenía razón, no ganaba nada con hacerle caso a Hao, y a pesar de eso, no podía evitarlo. Soltó a Irone del brazo - ¿Adónde vas? – pregunto Irone llevándose una mano a la cabeza, regresando a la mente de Lyserg su plan de contarle todo a la Doncella Jeanne.

- Iba a ver a la Doncella Jeanne – respondió Lyserg - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza – respondió Irone con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas en tu casa? – propuso el peliverde.

- No, me da más jaqueca si veo a esos dos entrenado – negó Irone comenzando a caminar – Además quiero respirar un poco de aire libre.

Lyserg la miro. En su mente se libraba una batalla sin precedentes: una parte de él le decía que la dejara sola y continuara con su plan, al fin y al cabo, ella decía que solo era un pequeño dolor de cabeza; por otro lado, la otra parte estaba a favor de quedarse con ella, para cuidarla y ver que nada le pasara. Morphin lo miraba en espera de su resolución, rezando internamente porque se le olvidara todo y paseara un rato con Irone.

- ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? – murmuro Lyserg sin creer sus acciones futuras. De nuevo alcanzo a Irone y comenzó a caminar a su lado - ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- ¿No ibas a ver a Jeanne? – inquirió Irone extrañada.

- Le iba a decir algo, pero no es importante, puedo hacerlo otro día – respondió Lyserg sonriéndole. Para él, que había pasado los últimos nueve años de su vida con una mueca de dolor y odio en la cara, era sorprendente como Irone le provocaba tan fácilmente el sonreír.

- Si quieres, aunque soy algo detestable cuando me siento mal – le advirtió Irone sonriendo también.

- Si tú me aguantas todos los días con mal humor, yo puedo aguantarte un día con mal humor – señalo Lyserg causando una risa de parte de Irone, risa que le despejo a Lyserg todas sus dudas. Prefería estar con Irone, que ir a cavar la tumba de Hao. Prefería escuchar esa dulce risa que la suplica de misericordia de Hao. Sí, prefería ver su sonrisa, aunque algo forzada a causa del dolor, que el cadáver de Hao. ¿Por qué Irone era más importante? Con seguridad, jamás encontraría la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la Aldea mientras Irone empezaba un tema de conversación. Detrás de ellos, muy de cerca, iban Morphin y Eritrea, ambas irradiando felicidad.

***** Tres horas después *****

Yoh abrió los ojos mirando al Espíritu de Fuego, quien le regreso la mirada. ¿Qué debía de sentir exactamente? Normalmente, cuando un shaman quería unir su mente con la de su espíritu acompañante, realizaban la fusión de almas y eso era más que suficiente. En este caso, no tenía ni idea de a donde debía de llegar.

- Realmente esperabas que fuera como un espíritu cualquiera – le dijo una voz grave. Yoh abrió los ojos como platos mirando al Espíritu de Fuego que lo miraba con diversión – No soy un espíritu cualquiera, soy un espíritu sagrado de la naturaleza, provengo de los Grandes Espíritus, recuérdalo.

- ¿Estás hablando o ya enloquecí? – pregunto Yoh algo dudoso.

- Estoy hablando, además, tú ya enloqueciste desde hace rato – respondió el Espíritu de Fuego – Pensar en un plan como este no es de personas cuerdas.

- Pero debes de admitir que es un buen plan – señalo Yoh con una risita.

- Te doy tu merito – acepto el Espíritu de Fuego.

- Te tardaste menos de lo que calcule – indico Hao algo sorprendido a un lado de Yoh y el Espíritu de Fuego.

- Una vez más has comprobado que no es tan débil como creíste – comento el Espíritu de Fuego.

- Vaya, ya pusiste al Espíritu de Fuego a tu favor – le recrimino Hao en broma.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Yoh.

- Ahora come, Mari preparo la comida – respondió Hao. Yoh, cuyo estomago ya reclamaba el preciado alimento, no espero a escuchar a Hao por segunda vez y corrió rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¿Crees que lo logre? – inquirió Hao mirando al Espíritu de Fuego.

- Tiene grandes capacidades, más grandes de las que habíamos pensado – expreso el Espíritu de Fuego.

Por segunda vez todos estaban reunidos en la casa de los Nadiri para comer. Después de que todos hubieran terminado de comer, el entrenamiento continuo.

- Ahora practicaremos la fusión de almas – comenzó Hao una vez más en el centro del jardín – una vez que lo hayas controlado pasaremos a la posesión de objetos. Mi objeto de posesión es mi propio cuerpo, por eso es esencial tener una fisión de almas perfecta, de allí se exterioriza el poder, convirtiendo la fusión de almas en una posesión de objetos.

- Como si fueran una sola forma – dijo Yoh en acción de haber comprendido.

- Muy bien, comencemos – hablo Hao alejándose unos metros.

- ¿Es cómo cualquier fusión de almas? – pregunto Yoh a lo que el Espíritu de Fuego le asintió – Bien – Yoh extendió su mano hacia arriba - ¡Espíritu de Fuego, concédeme tu alma! – en el acto el Espíritu de Fuego desapareció y reapareció en forma de una llama en la mano de Yoh. – ¡Fusión de almas! – llevo la palma de su mano a su pecho y unió su alma con la del Espíritu de Fuego. No paso ni un segundo antes de que Yoh expulsara al Espíritu de Fuego de su cuerpo cayendo sobre sus rodillas en el proceso. Todos los espectadores se alteraron ante dicha escena. Hao lanzo un resoplido; esto sería difícil, muy difícil. Por su parte, Yoh estaba completamente sorprendido. El poder del Espíritu de Fuego era mucho más extraordinario de lo que había pensado. Ni un segundo había durado, simplemente no pudo soportar tanto poder de golpe, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado y su poder espiritual tampoco. Por primera vez estaba pensando que tal vez este plan si era una locura.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Hao a un lado de él. Lo volteo a ver. Hao lo miraba con seriedad.

- Si – asintió Yoh poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

- Hazlo otra vez – ordeno Hao alejándose de nuevo.

Y así lo hizo, lo volvió a intentar, consiguiendo el mismo resultado, una y otra vez, terminando cada vez más cansado con cada intento. Mientras tanto, sus amigos lo veían con preocupación, temiendo que Yoh no fuera capaz de soportar semejante poder. Los únicos tranquilos eran Anna y Matamune, o por lo menos estaban tranquilos hasta que, tras intentarlo una vez más, Yoh termino tirado en el suelo sin moverse.

- ¡Levántate y hazlo otra vez! – exclamo Hao, sin recibir respuesta de Yoh, a cuyo lado apareció el Espíritu de Fuego mirando con preocupación al chico. – Demonios – murmuro Hao acercándose rápidamente a Yoh e hincándose a su lado. Estaba inconsciente - ¡Fausto!

De inmediato Fausto llego hasta los dos, seguido de Elisa y de los demás. Anna era la única que no se había movido de su lugar, no era propio en ella demostrar ningún tipo de emoción, aunque se estuviera muriendo de la preocupación. Además, sentía la presencia de Yoh, lo cual la tranquilizaba, y a la vez la hacía pensar si esto era una buena idea, es decir, Yoh se había sometido a toda clase de entrenamiento, pero nunca ninguno de ellos lo dejo inconsciente en el piso.

Entre Len y Horo-Horo llevaron a Yoh, aún inconsciente al interior de la casa y lo recostaron en el sillón de la sala.

- ¿Seguro está bien? – pregunto Manta al lado de su amigo mirándolo con preocupación.

- Si, solo fue el cansancio – aseguro Fausto.

- Nada bueno va a resultar de todo esto – dijo Horo-Horo.

- Háganse a un lado – dijo Hao abriéndose paso entre los amigos de Yoh. Se puso en cuclillas para estar al nivel de Yoh y le acercó un algodón a la nariz. Con ese simple acto, Yoh reacciono sentándose en el sillón tosiendo estruendosamente, sobresaltando a todos en el proceso, excepto a Hao quien se puso en pie como si nada.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunto Yoh después de parar de toser.

- Es una formula especial para despertar a cualquiera – respondió Hao – si no te despierta, es porque estás muerto.

- Huele horrible – se quejo Yoh.

- A ver – dijo Chocolove mirando a Hao.

- Créanme, no quieren olerlo – dijo Hao regresando a la cocina, de donde había salido con el algodón impregnado de la misteriosa formula.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunto Yoh extrañado de encontrarse en la sala y no en el jardín.

- Te desmayaste, Yoh – informo Len.

- Yo creo que ya deberías de dejarlo aquí – propuso Horo-Horo.

- Si, ¿por qué no sigues mañana? – añadió Manta en apoyo a la moción. Yoh suspiro, estaba exhausto y ni siquiera llevaba una hora de entrenamiento. Levanto la mirada y sus ojos cayeron sobre Anna, apoyada en la pared de enfrente viéndolo. Había pasado los suficientes años ala lado de ella como para saber que esa mirada estaba impregnada de preocupación e incluso podía casi oír a Anna diciéndole que detuviera toda esta locura. Agacho la cabeza y suspiro de nuevo - ¿Tienen agua?

- Toma – dijo Hao extendiéndole un vaso de agua salido seguramente de su último viaje a la cocina. Yoh tomo el vaso y se bebió su contenido de un solo trago – Podemos seguir mañana, aunque será solo tiempo perdido, sino consigues nada ahora no lo conseguiremos mañana.

- Mejor descanse, don Yoh – sugirió Riu.

- ¿Me das otro? – pidió Yoh dándole el vaso vacio a Hao. Éste lo cogió, fue a la cocina de nuevo y regreso con el mismo vaso lleno.

- Si quieres te traigo la jarra – dijo en tono de burla Hao.

- No es necesario – negó Yoh antes de tirarse encima el contenido del vaso de agua, mojándose la cabeza. Después, se puso de pie y con una sonrisa dijo – Vamos, Espíritu de Fuego.

Y sin escuchar a sus amigos salió de nuevo al jardín, deteniéndose un momento enfrente de Anna para dedicarle una sonrisa. Anna lo siguió con la mirada completamente tranquila. Esa sonrisa tenía un solo significado: "no te preocupes"

- Anna, detenlo, se va a matar – le pidió Manta. Anna hizo caso omiso del pequeño y miro a Matamune.

- Tráeme mis galletas – ordeno Anna, dejando a los amigos de su prometido sin esperanza alguna para detener al desquiciado de Yoh.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los pronósticos, a partir de ese momento, Yoh parecía a ver sacado nueva energía de quien sabe dónde y era capaz de mantener la fusión entre su alma y el Espíritu de Fuego por mucho más tiempo. Para el atardecer, Yoh ya era capaz de mantener la fusión más de una hora. Nadie podía dar crédito a sus ojos, era imposible la hazaña de Yoh, y aún así, ahí estaba, enfrente de ellos, Yoh Asakura como si nada caminado por el jardín platicando plácidamente con Amidamaru, quien también estaba sorprendido. Pero, si había alguien ahí en verdad incrédulo era Hao. No sabía si golpearse contra una pared por jamás haberse preocupado de despertar tal poder en Yoh cuando le era necesario en sus planes o echarse a brincar de felicidad porque el plan ideado por su hermanito era, ahora sí, a prueba de fallas. En fin, el pasado era el pasado y sus antiguos planes ya no eran sus planes de ahora, así que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era detener el entrenamiento y continuar mañana, antes de que en serio le pasara algo a Yoh.

*****

- Y después se fueron como si nada, así, como si nada hubiera pasado – termino Irone su relato ante la completa atención de su acompañante. Acababa de anochecer en la Aldea Apache y los establecimientos comenzaban a cerrarse, hecho que les indico a los dos jóvenes que ya era tarde.

- ¿Y qué paso con el policía? – pregunto Lyserg llevándose a la boca uno de esos dulces apaches que eran tan desagradables para Irone y que a él le encantaban

- Más tarde, salí a pasear con Opacho para comprar algunas cosas y nos encontramos al pobre policía ahí amarrado al poste, así que lo liberamos y salió corriendo despavorido – respondió Irone – creo que renuncio o algo por el estilo porque no lo volvimos a ver rondando el lugar.

- Pobre hombre – se compadeció Lyserg algo divertido por la anécdota.

- La verdad es que el Trío a veces se pasa, son demasiado agresivas – añadió Irone – por suerte no son como el resto de los demás, que nada más veían a una persona caminando por la casa y la mataban.

- No puedo entender como soportaste vivir con gente así – expreso Lyserg.

- Si no hubiera tenido amigos, entonces yo creo que si habría abandonado a Hao hace mucho tiempo – señalo Irone con una sonrisa – Hao no solo llama la atención de personas con un corazón cruel y prácticamente inexistente, también atrae a personas con un gran corazón que solo buscan un poco de compañía.

- ¿Jamás te dieron ganas de alejarte de él? – inquirió Lyserg como quien no quiere la cosa.

- No… - respondió Irone, mas, después de pensarlo, rectifico – solo una vez – Lyserg sintió un extraño sentimiento de esperanza creciendo en su interior. Si Irone pensó alguna vez en abandonar a Hao, porque no podría pensarlo de nuevo ahora.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Lyserg con intereses. Irone se puso seria.

- Se le ocurrió hacer una estupidez, y la hubiera llevado a cabo si no hubiera estado allí para impedirlo – explico Irone -. Esa vez me enoje tanto que me fui del campamento con mis cosas y un poco de dinero que le robe. Estuve sola unos meses, yendo de un lado al otro, hasta que me encontró, o más bien me quiso encontrar. Cuando lo volví a ver me pidió disculpas y me prometió jamás volver hacerlo. Lo perdone y le exigí un regalo para compensarme – sonrió con triunfo – un Hao culpable es la mejor forma de conseguir lo que quieras.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de que no volverá a hacerlo? – inquirió Lyserg deteniéndose en su camino junto con Irone. Acababan de llegar a su destino, la casa de los Nadiri.

- No es tan estúpido – indico Irone con una gran sonrisa. Miro hacia el cielo y después vio a Lyserg – Creo que cambie tus planes para este día.

- No importa – dijo el peliverde recordando repentinamente su plan de la mañana – Ya lo hare mañana.

- En ese caso, mañana también me pegare a ti, y pasado mañana, y el día que sigue – dijo Irone antes de reír, risa que no duro mucho, para convertirse en una cara triste – porque supongo que ibas a ver a Jeanne para contarle todo – Lyserg no pudo negarlo, confirmando la suposición de la chica, quien miro el suelo con tristeza. Lyserg se sintió terriblemente culpable de ser el causante del cambio de humor en Irone – supongo que debo de aceptar que ni en un millón de años dejaras de odiar tanto a Hao.

- No puedes pedirme eso – expreso Lyserg.

- Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada – señalo Irone mirándolo con una sonrisa de nuevo en la cara – pedirte eso sería como pedirle a Hao que olvide su plan del mundo de shamanes, inútil. Inminentemente algún día ambos se van a enfrentar y de esa pelea solo resultara uno vivo, eso ya lo acepte, aunque no me agrade la idea. Solo preferiría que esa pelea fuera lo más honorable posible de parte de ambos.

- Yoh me dijo lo mismo – puntualizo Lyserg caminado hacia la cerca y apoyándose en ella. Irone lo siguió y se puso a su lado. – Todos me tratan como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo como para usar la debilidad de Hao en su contra, incluso yo mismo no me creo capaz de hacerlo. Deseo verlo acabado y suplicando piedad, pero no gracias a un truco sino a mi poder, quiero demostrarle lo poderoso que puedo ser.

- No eres una mala persona, Lyserg – expreso Irone mirando a las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a resplandecer en el cielo. Se rio – Si Hao me oyera diría que soy demasiado inocente y crédula.

- Tal vez si lo seas – hablo Lyserg.

- Soy lo bastante inteligente para saber cuando algo puede hacerme daño o no – expreso Irone –. En cuanto sé que algo me lastimara me alejo de ello.

- ¿No crees que yo pueda lastimarte? – inquirió Lyserg con cierta duda.

- Hasta ahora, no – respondió Irone mirándolo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Lyserg no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa.

Era imposible describir la sorpresa y expectativa con la que todos acudían al entrenamiento de Yoh en los siguientes días. El avance del muchacho el primer día era nada comparado a lo que había logrado ya en dos días más. Ante la mirada de incredulidad de todos, en especial la de Hao, había conseguido controlar la fusión de almas con el Espíritu de Fuego y no solo eso, sino que ya era capaz de controlar el poder del fuego casi tan bien como Hao. Y mientras veían a su amigo entrenar cada día, con su misma sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, aprendiendo todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Hao, para evitar suspicacias de cualquier tipo, una idea comenzó a rondar en sus mentes, algo que con anterioridad habían pensado… Yoh Asakura era un shaman fuera de todos los parámetros establecidos.

- Con eso terminamos por hoy – indico Hao viendo el cielo oscurecido.

- Bueno – acepto Yoh sentándose sobre el pasto al tiempo que aparecía a su lado el Espíritu de Fuego y Amidamaru.

- Mañana es el último día, así que debemos de usarlo bien – dijo Hao sentándose al lado de Yoh – He estado pensando en enfocarnos en algo con lo que estés cómodo.

- La verdad no sé me ocurre que – hablo Yoh para después soltar una de sus características sonrisas – todos tus movimientos son de artes marciales y al verdad no soy muy bueno en eso.

- Si, ya me di cuenta de eso – señalo Hao – puedes controlar a un espíritu sagrado pero no puedes aprender unos simples movimientos de artes marciales – ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo las estrellas. Estaban solos, por primera vez en el día. Todo el público se había retirado hace algunas horas y los inquilinos de la casa estaban en la mesa del comedor ocupándose de otras cosas.

- Ya sé – soltó Yoh rompiendo con el silencio. Hao lo miro con interés – Enséñame a materializar la espada de fuego que usaste contra mí en nuestra batalla.

- Eso sería casi poético – puntualizo Hao sonriendo de lado – Nos enfocaremos en eso mañana.

- Podríamos empezar desde hoy – propuso Yoh.

- No, necesitas descansar – negó Hao poniéndose de pie – no queremos otro desmayo.

"Descansar". Si, se quejaba mucho porque esa palabra no era posible en su vida y mucho menos cuando estaba Anna de por medio. Despidió a su hermano y después fue al comedor para cenar junto con Opacho, el Trío e Irone. Tras cenar como si no hubiera un mañana, hizo como si se fuera a dormir y solo espero hasta escuchar a todos dormidos y en sus cuartos para salir del de Hao con la idea de seguir entrenando. Bajo las escaleras seguido del Espíritu de Fuego, quien no paraba de repetirle las palabras de su hermano. Llego a la planta baja y se quedo parado sin mover un músculo, mientras unos ojos verdes lo miraban con cierta decepción. Ahí estaba Mari, sentada a la mesa, al parecer poniendo en orden el interior de una caja.

- ¿No deberías de estar dormido? – pregunto Mari continuando con su tarea.

- No tengo sueño, y pensé que sería mejor aprovechar el tiempo en lugar de estar tirado en mi cama viendo el techo.

- No es tu cama, es la del señor Hao – corrigió Mari levantando la mirada para verlo como quien protege algo, algo muy valioso. Yoh le sonrió con calidez.

- Extrañas a Hao, ¿verdad? – advirtió Yoh. Mari bajo la mirada de nuevo, comenzando a revolver el contenido de la caja – No te preocupes, después de pasado mañana, Hao no se volverá a ir de esta casa.

Acto seguido, salió al jardín para continuar con el entrenamiento interrumpido horas atrás, mientras Mari miraba el interior de la caja completamente inmóvil.

*****

- Este no comprende el significado de la palabra descansar – dijo Hao moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa en la boca, sentado en el patio de la casa de los Asakura. Veía al Espíritu de Fuego moverse en el patio de la casa de junto y eso solo significaba que Yoh lo había desobedecido.

- Así es Yoh – añadió una voz detrás de él. Hao no necesito voltear a ver de quien se trataba, podía asentir a la perfección la presencia de Anna detrás de él, incluso antes de que ella hablara.

- Terriblemente inconsciente – señalo Hao. Anna no dijo nada, solo miraba al Espíritu de Fuego. – Debes de estar feliz.

- El hecho de que Yoh demostrara lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser no me alegra ni me sorprende, yo ya lo sabía – comento Anna.

- Confías demasiado en él – indicó Hao.

- Como futura esposa de Yoh, así debe ser – expreso Anna. Ante dicho comentario Hao lanzo una carcajada.

- No, si no fuera tu prometido aún así seguirías creyendo ciegamente en él – refuto Hao – y en dado caso, confiar en alguien solo porque tu futuro será casarte con él tampoco te da una garantía de nada.

- Tienes razón – acepto Anna – Creo en Yoh solo por el hecho de ser él. – Hao volvió a reír irritando a Anna - ¿Cuál es el chiste?

- Que tu mente dice algo y tu boca dice otra cosa – respondió Hao. No necesito ver la expresión de Anna, con sentir su aura tensa le fue suficiente.

- ¿Leíste mi mente? – inquirió Anna imaginando la mejor forma de hacer pagar al mayor de los Asakura por atreverse a ultrajar sus pensamientos.

- Lo curioso aquí es que pueda hacerlo – comento Hao con tranquilidad, a pesar de estar consciente que su castigo estaba siendo cavilado por la sacerdotisa – Hasta donde sé, tú y yo poseemos la misma habilidad del Reishi, lo cual me hace concluir que serías capaz de evitar cualquier acceso a tu mente, del mismo modo que yo lo hago – Anna dejo de pensar en venganza y se puso nerviosa, odiaba que tocaran el tema del Reishi – Te asusta. Eso no me lo esperaba.

- ¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos! – exigió Anna.

- Le temes a tus poderes, por eso los usas al mínimo y solo sabes lo esencial para mantenerlos a raya, jamás te ha interesado ahondar más en el tema – dijo Hao haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Anna, quien se tenso aún más – En fin, cada quien decide qué hacer con lo que tiene.

Hao se quedo en silencio viendo el cielo estrellado. Anna por su parte, trataba de recuperar la calma, evitando pensar cualquier cosa que Hao pudiera usar en su contra.

- No te preocupes, la verdad no soy muy propenso a leer los pensamientos de los demás, es algo demasiado aburrido – dijo tono tranquilizador Hao – Esta vez solo me dio curiosidad saber qué es lo que realmente piensas de todo esto.

- ¿De todo esto? – pregunto Anna sin entender a que se refería.

- Yoh haciéndose pasar por mi – puntualizo Hao. Anna regreso su mirada al Espíritu de Fuego.

- No pienso nada en particular – mintió Anna – Es la vida de Yoh y él puede hacer lo que quiera con ella. Cada quien decide qué hacer con lo que tiene.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo al Espíritu de Fuego.

- Al principio creí que Yoh era lo suficientemente estúpido como para meterse en esto a cambio de nada – rompió el silencio Hao – sin embargo, leí su mente.

- No habías dicho que no eras propenso a eso – indico Anna cruzando los brazos.

- Leo mentes cuando quiero ver algo de mi interés, fuera de eso todo los demás es muy aburrido – explico Hao – Yoh tiene una razón para hacer todo esto.

- ¿Cuál? - pregunto Anna camuflando magistralmente su interés.

- Pregúntaselo a él, yo no te lo diré – respondió Hao poniéndose de pie. Camino hasta Anna, quien había permanecido de pie a un metro de distancia detrás de él. Se puso enfrente de ella y la miro a los ojos, mirada que Anna confronto con la frialdad propia de ella. – Me gustaste la primera vez que te vi – Anna, tomada por sorpresa ante tal revelación, no dijo nada, pero tampoco demostró asombro alguno – Me pareciste no solo hermosa, también poderosa. Hasta me cruzo por la mente quedarme contigo aunque tú no quisieras – dio un paso para quedar más cerca de Anna – Pero... me dejaste de interesar cuando me di cuenta de que, por primera vez en siglos de existencia, a la familia Asakura se le ocurrió juntar a una pareja donde si existe el amor.

Dicho esto, la paso y camino con rumbo a su cuarto. Anna se quedo parada sin mover un solo musculo, oyendo como Hao entraba al cuarto de Yoh y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Levanto la mirada para clavarla en el Espíritu de Fuego, con un solo pensamiento en mente…

- Yoh – murmuro Anna con una nota, casi imperceptible, de tristeza en la voz.

*****

- Yoh – murmuro con tristeza, ojos fijos en el menor de los Asakura. Volteo la cabeza para ver a su alrededor. La habitación estaba en penumbra y la única luz titilante surgía de Eritrea, la pequeña hada acompañante de Irone. Camino unos pasos hasta llegar a una silla, puesta al lado de una mesa. Cargo la silla y la puso enfrente de la ventana y se sentó en ella. Desde ahí tenía una amplia visión de Yoh entrenando al lado del Espíritu de Fuego. Pensó en Hao. A estas horas, él ya estaría enterado de la desobediencia de su hermano. Lanzo un suspiro, mientras comenzaba a recordar escenas similares. Ver a Yoh entrenar era volver a ver a Hao aprendiendo a controlar al Espíritu de Fuego, 500 años atrás, en la Aldea Apache. Todo en Yoh le recordaba a ese Hao, del mismo modo que el Hao de ese tiempo también le hacía recordar al de hace 500 años; ambos eran una calca imperfecta de Hao. Sonrió. Imperfecta, esa única palabra era la causa de su sonrisa. Se echo atrás el largo cabello que le caía sobre la cara. No podía entender porque a Irone le gustaba tanto el cabello largo, a ella simplemente le fastidiaba, por eso siempre lo había usado corto, a pesar de las incesantes críticas de sus familiares. En fin, el cabello no importaba, eran pocas las veces, contadas con los dedos de una sola mano, que había podido estar así, viendo a través de sus ojos, oyendo con sus oídos, oliendo, sintiendo… era ella. Dejaba de ser una prisionera para probar por unos minutos la delicia de ser libre. Y la verdad, no se quejaba; a pesar de no poder hacer cuanto quisiera, tenía lo que tanto había anhelado, paz. Además, Irone le caía bien y le profesaba un cariño enorme, cariño del que estaba inconsciente la chica, como muchas otras cosas. Y entonces, pensó en ella y una sonrisa casi sádica se dibujo en su rostro. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que, en ese momento, Yohri estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, patrocinado por su inexplicable, para Yohri, presencia. Lanzo un suspiro al tiempo que sentía al sueño apoderarse de ella. No era sueño, lo sabía, era el alma de Irone, mil veces más fuerte que la de ella, con ganas de recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Trato de ponerse en pie para volver a la cama, mas ya no fue capaz de mover un solo músculo, pues enseguida sintió como perdía por completo el control del cuerpo de Irone.

*****

Zack se encontraba plácidamente dormido en su cama, tirado boca abajo, con un simple pantalón de pijama cubriéndolo. Mas, su tranquilo sueño fue interrumpido por los fuertes rayos del sol que entraban a su habitación. El muchacho cogió su almohada y se tapo la cabeza con ella para tratar de continuar con su pacifico sueño. Sin embargo, la puerta de su cuarto fue intempestivamente abierta.

- Idiota, levántate – exclamo Serpiente desde el umbral de la puerta con cierto nerviosismo. Zack gruño debajo de la almohada, la tomo de nuevo y la lanzo en dirección a Serpiente, la cual la cacho en el aire y se la regreso. – Lo digo en serio, levántate.

El tono de nerviosismo no pasó por alto ante el muchacho quien se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Serpiente, aún recostado en su cama.

- ¿De cuándo a acá tengo despertador? – inquirió Zack. Serpiente no respondió, simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia abajo. Zack siguió la mirada de la chica hasta el suelo e inmediatamente se incorporo de un salto fuera de la cama, mojándose con este acto, los pies. Todo su cuarto estaba inundado por los menos, con cinco centímetros de agua. Zack se acerco a Serpiente, notando por primera vez que esta llevaba puesta aún el pijama, y la paso para salir al pasillo, el cual se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. A través del pasillo, las puertas de algunos cuartos estaban ya abiertas, dejando ver a sus inquilinos asustados, algunos mirando con expectativa a Serpiente y Zack.

- ¿Ustedes creen que este muy enojada? – inquirió algo asustada Bomba, acercándose a Zack, para después tomar posesión de su brazo. Zack la miro y después vio a Serpiente a los ojos, quien le regreso la mirada mientras se mordía el labio.

- Enojada, no – negó Zack soltando su brazo del agarre de Bomba para después abrazarla en son protector – Furiosa y con ganas de matar a alguien, sí.

- Zack – le reprocho Serpiente, al tiempo que Bomba escondía su cara en el pecho desnudo de Zack abrazándolo ella también. Zack apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Bomba sin dejar de ver a Serpiente.

- ¿Por qué no van a pasear un rato?, yo les aviso si pasa algo – propuso Zack. Serpiente dirigió su mirada a la puerta de donde emanaba el agua. Era orgullosa, pero debía de admitir que su jefa le daba miedo cuando estaba enojada, y en dicho caso prefería estar lejos; era orgullosa y, a pesar de eso, no había dudado salir corriendo a la habitación de Zack a despertarlo al verse en dicha situación, solo por el simple hecho de que aquí, el más poderoso era él, y en momentos como estos, era su único escudo protector contra cualquier cosa. Miro como el resto de los seguidores de su jefa salían sigilosamente del lugar, abandonando la casa donde se encontraban.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto Serpiente no muy feliz con la idea. No quería dejarlo solo. Si, se peleaban siempre que podían, se deseaban lo peor y se insultaban, pero a pesar de eso, entre los dos había cariño, un cariño de hermanos; los tres eran una familia.

- Tráiganme algo de comer, un pay de manzana de preferencia – pidió Zack como si nada, ganándose una mirada asesina de Serpiente, quien en un solo movimiento tomo a Bomba de la playera, la jalo soltándola del abrazo de Zack y la empujo con rumbo a sus respectivos cuartos – y un coctel de frutas con mucha crema chantillí.

- Púdrete – le espeto Serpiente jalando a Bomba.

Zack las miro entrar en sus cuartos y se volvió para encarar la puerta del cuarto de su jefa. Se acerco sigilosamente y pego una oreja a la puerta con la esperanza de saber algo de lo que pasaba ahí, sin embargo, solo se encontró con silencio. Lo que sea que hubiera sucedido ya había pasado y su jefa ya no estaba tan furiosa, o por lo menos eso aventuraba el joven.

Mientras tanto, adentro de la habitación, Yohri miraba con detenimiento la pared enfrente de ella. El agua en su cuarto le llegaba a la cintura. Era impresionante la capacidad que esa mujer tenía para sacarla de sus casillas. Tan solo había sentido su presencia y encolerizada había comenzado a lanzar agua hacia todos lados, inundando su cuarto y echando a perder el trabajo que ya llevaba de la reconstrucción del Rosario de los 1080. Estaba furiosa, con ella misma y con ella. Le había dado vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza y no podía explicarse de ninguna forma la presencia de esa tipa. Lo único posible era que, gracias a la proximidad con Hao, en cierto modo, el sello se hubiera roto lo suficiente como para permitirle tener control sobre el cuerpo de esa chica Irone, y eso, por ningún lado, era bueno para sus planes. ¿Y si era capaz de decir algo? ¿Y si ya había dicho algo? Debía evitar otro episodio como este, pero, ¿cómo?

*****

- ¡Buenos días! – exclamo Yoh llegando al piso de abajo donde ya estaban todos reunidos para desayunar, todos excepto Irone, cuya ausencia fue notada de inmediato por el shaman - ¿E Irone?

El Trío y Opacho se vieron entre si, cayendo en cuenta por primera vez de la falta de la chica en la mesa.

- Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está? – pregunto también Mati – Irone siempre es la primera en levantarse, sin contar a Hao y a Mari – giro su cabeza en dirección a la cocina - Mari, ¿has visto a Irone?

- No – respondió quedamente Mari.

- Voy a buscarla – salto Opacho de su asiento con dirección al piso de arriba.

- Tal vez se siente mal otra vez – aventuro Kanna sacando un cigarrillo y poniéndolo entre sus labios.

- Últimamente le ha dolido la cabeza – añadió Mati – Solo espero que este bien para mañana.

En ese momento se oyó un grito proveniente del piso de arriba. Yoh, Mati y Kanna se vieron entre ellos para después salir disparados con rumbo al lugar de donde provenía el grito. En menos de cinco segundos ya estaban todos enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Irone. Desde ahí podían ver a Opacho mirando con miedo y los ojos vidriosos el suelo. Los tres se acercaron para ver el objeto del grito de Opacho. Ahí, tirada en el suelo, con una herida en la frente, estaba Irone.

*****

El desayuno en la casa de junto estaba pronto a acabar. La plática, risas y bromas características llenaban todo el comedor de la casa de los Asakura. Muy pocos se dieron cuenta de que el teléfono estaba sonando, entre ellos Tamao, que como siempre, salió corriendo a responder. Hao por su parte, desayunaba tranquilamente mientras platicaba con Manta.

- Joven Yoh, lo llaman – anunció Tamao entrando de nuevo al comedor con el teléfono en mano. Hao levanto la mirada y alargo la mano para que Tamao le diera el teléfono.

- Bueno – saludo Hao con la tonta sonrisa de su hermano en la cara.

*****

- Hao, necesitamos que vengas aquí junto con Fausto – dijo Yoh un tanto alarmado. Él, el Trío y Opacho se encontraban en el suelo alrededor de Irone, a la cual habían decidido no mover de donde estaba para evitar cualquier complicación.

*****

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Hao. Esa simple pregunta silencio toda la mesa y llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

*****

- Encontramos a Irone desmayada en su cuarto con una herida en la cabeza – respondió Yoh – No hemos querido moverla, pero está respirando y tiene pulso.

*****

Hao no espero a escuchar nada más y colgó el teléfono.

- Fausto, vamos a la casa de los Nadiri – dijo Hao poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Manta.

- Irone se puso mal – informo Hao para después salir del comedor, seguido de cerca por Fausto y Elisa.

Salieron de la casa y llegaron a la de los Nadiri en menos de dos minutos. Y estando adentro, Hao se quito la pulsera del tobillo, recuperando sus facciones. Los tres subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de Irone donde se encontraban todos.

- Me voy unos días y pasa esto – reclamo Hao entrando al cuarto.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Fausto acercándose a Irone para revisarla.

- No tenemos ni idea – respondió Yoh haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio a Fausto. El resto siguieron su ejemplo.

- Tenemos la teoría de que camino hasta la ventana, se sentó enfrente de ella – comenzó Mati señalando la silla puesta enfrente de la ventana – y después se quedo dormida y se golpeo contra el marco de la ventana lo cual explicaría la herida en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué estaría viendo por la ventana? - pregunto Yoh.

- Viéndote entrenar, tal vez – señalo Hao.

- Ah, te diste cuenta – dijo Yoh con la mano en la nuca y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No hay de qué preocuparse, solo está dormida – anuncio Fausto tranquilizando a todos. Abrió su maletín y saco una botella de alcohol y un algodón. Aplico un poco de alcohol en el algodón y después lo acerco a la nariz de Irone, quien comenzó a despertar lentamente.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto Irone incorporándose, aunque en el mismo instante un fuerte dolor comenzó a taladrarle la cabeza. - La cabeza me está matando.

- Es normal después del golpe que te diste – señalo Fausto.

- ¿Golpe? - repitió Irone extrañada llevándose una mano a la frente donde se concentraban su dolor. Al instante su tacto sintió algo rugoso en la frente: sangre seca. - ¿Qué me paso? - pregunto alarmada, sintiendo como el dolor en la cabeza aumentaba.

- Al parecer te quedaste dormida mientras veías por la ventana – explico Hao poniéndose a su nivel en el suelo.

- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto Irone mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en el suelo, cerca de la ventana y de una silla. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí? Lo último que recordaba era haberse dormido en su cama como cada día lo hacía. - Eso es imposible, yo me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormida ahí. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo termine aquí.

- Tal vez te paraste durante la noche y estabas tan dormida que no te diste cuenta – intervino Yoh. Irone negó con la cabeza comenzándose a asustar.

- O fue un momento de sonambulismo – aventuro Mati.

- ¡Yo no soy sonámbula! - exclamo Irone completamente alterada.

- Tranquila, debe de haber una buena razón para todo esto – dijo Hao en tono tranquilizador.

- Ah si, ¿cuál?, me encantaría escucharla - espeto Irone del mismo modo.

- No lo sé – dijo Hao extrañado del temperamento de la chica.

- Pues yo si te lo puedo explicar, idiota – comenzó Irone poniéndose de pie, la cabeza matándola y una voz en su interior diciéndole "diles que no lo hagan, detenlos" - Tú, él – dijo señalando a Yoh – y su estúpido plan de intercambiar lugares es lo que me tiene así.

Se abrió paso entre todos y salió del cuarto con rumbo a las escaleras. Todos fueron detrás de ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - inquirió Hao siguiéndola por las escaleras – Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con esto, tú misma nos cambiaste.

- No lo sé, si – exclamo Irone llegando al piso de abajo para después irse a sentar al sillón más próximo. Tenía pensado salir de la casa y alejarse de ese par a los cuales había culpado de todas y cada una de sus jaquecas en los últimos días, sin embargo, el dolor simplemente no la dejo continuar con su camino. - Lo único que sé es que los dos son unos imbéciles de primera, incapaces de entender que todo esto es una estupidez y una locura.

- A ver, primero cálmate y después respóndeme una pregunta – pidió Hao poniéndose enfrente de la chica de rodillas para estar a su altura.

- ¡No voy a calmarme! - grito Irone exasperada - ¡La cabeza me duele, amanecí fuera de mi cama con una herida en la cabeza y no dejo de escuchar esa maldita voz en mi cabeza! ¡Así que no te atrevas a pedirme que me tranquilice!

- ¿Cuál voz? - pregunto Yoh.

- La maldita voz de mi conciencia que no deja de decir "detenlos, esto es muy peligroso" - explico Irone llevándose las manos a la cabeza comenzando a llorar..

- Irone, si no quieres que hagamos esto entonces dínoslo y no lo hacemos – dijo Hao lo más tranquilo posible, tomando en cuenta que el estado de Irone ya lo había asustado.

- ¡Yo si quiero que lo hagan! - grito Irone sin verlo a los ojos – ¡Pero no quiero!

*****

Llego al vestíbulo como cada día para comenzar con su entrenamiento, encontrándose con el lugar vacío y un gran número de voces provenientes de la sala, habitación contigua al vestíbulo. Se encamino al lugar y entro en el. Ahí estaban todos sus amigos reunidos con cara de preocupación. Era inevitable, estaba acostumbrado a ello, y por eso, comenzó a pensar en lo peor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Lyserg. En seguida todos lo voltearon a ver sin responderle y en lugar de eso se miraron entre si, poniéndolo más nervioso.

- Llamaron a Yoh hace como media hora – hablo Len, apoyado en la pared al lado izquierdo de Lyserg, el cual lo volteo a ver – Irone se puso mal.

- ¿Qué tiene? - pregunto Lyserg comenzando a sentir un profundo hoyo en el estomago.

- No se han comunicado – respondió Len.

Lyserg se acerco a la pared del lado derecho y se apoyo en ella con la mirada de sus amigos sobre él. Sentía el impulso de correr a la casa de junto para saber cómo estaba Irone, pero, tan solo pensar que ahí estaría Hao, lo hacía contenerse y tragarse la terrible angustia que sentía en ese momento.

*****

- Necesito curarle la herida, pero si sigue así no podre hacerlo – dijo Fausto tirando a la basura una jeringa, la segunda con tranquilizante que intento inyectar a Irone y ésta tiro al suelo de un solo golpe. La chica estaba incontrolable, sin parar de llorar o decir cosas en contra de Yoh y de Hao.

- No solo eso, también debemos de seguir entrenado – señalo Hao sin quitar su mirada de Irone, a quien intentaban tranquilizar Opacho y el Trío – pero no me puedo dejarla así.

- No es necesario continuar con el entrenamiento, creo que ya estoy listo, además, Irone es más importante en este momento – hablo Yoh también viendo a Irone.

- Tenemos que perfeccionar algunas cosas, entre ellas lo de la materialización de la espada – negó Hao.

- Intentare ponerle el tranquilizante otra vez – propuso Fausto.

- Lo volverá a tirar – indico Hao. No podía dejar a Irone en ese estado, ni siquiera se creía capaz de concentrarse en el entrenamiento sabiéndola sola. Sin embargo, no podía perder ese día de entrenamiento y mucho menos siendo al día siguiente el día del combate. En ese momento, una idea se le vino a la cabeza. - Cambiémonos de ropa.

- ¿Para? - pregunto Yoh.

- Para hacer algo de lo que, con seguridad, me voy a arrepentir en el futuro – respondió Hao quitándose la camiseta que llevaba, propiedad de su hermano.

*****

- Y si llamamos – propuso Chocolove.

- Voy por el teléfono – dijo Tamao, mas, antes de que pudiera salir en busca de dicho objeto se oyó como abrían la puerta de la casa. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamo la atención de todos, sino los gritos y el llanto que se oía en dicha dirección. No tuvieron tiempo para asomarse antes de que entrara al lugar Hao con Irone en brazos, seguido por Yoh, Opacho, Fausto y Elisa.

- Quítense – pidió Hao a los sentados en el sillón más largo. Manta, Pilika y Jun se movieron del lugar con la velocidad de un rayo. Hao se acerco al sillón y dejo a Irone ahí recibiendo un golpe directo al estomago de parte de esta.

- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Crees qué me puedes cargar de un lugar al otro o qué, idiota? - le exclamo Irone completamente furiosa.

- Pues fíjate que si – dijo terminantemente Hao dándole la espalda. Acto seguido, se acerco a Lyserg, cuya mirada estaba clavada en la inestable Irone, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo al exterior de la sala. Yoh los siguió.

- ¡Suéltame! - exigió Lyserg soltándose del agarre de Hao - ¿Qué le hiciste, desgraciado?

- ¡Yo no le hice nada! - exclamo Hao.

- Hao - lo llamo Yoh para tranquilizarlo. Hao respiro hondo y profundo y miro a Lyserg que le dedicaba esa mirada especial para él.

- Necesito tu ayuda – dijo Hao con mucha dificultad. Lyserg abrió los ojos más ante tal comentario – Irone está como loca y no hemos conseguido tranquilizarla, ni siquiera deja a Fausto curarle la herida que tiene en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué está así? - pregunto Lyserg asomándose al interior de la sala viendo a Irone llorar y quejarse, sin contar la sangre seca que estaba en su frente. Esa imagen simplemente lo hacía desear matar al culpable de ello.

- No tenemos ni la más remota idea – respondió Yoh.

- El punto es que necesitamos continuar entrenando para mañana, pero no puedo dejarla sola así – continuo Hao – por eso estoy aquí – Hao considero una vez más lo que estaba a punto de hacer y en vista de que era su mejor opción en ese momento – Quiero pedirte que la cuides en mi lugar.

El shock en Yoh y Lyserg fue el mismo. ¿En serio acababan de oír a Hao pedirle a Lyserg que cuidara a Irone?

- ¿Por qué me pides esto? - inquirió Lyserg con extrañeza.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo si o no? - respondió con otra pregunta Hao – Sino para pedírselo a alguien más.

- No necesitas pedírmelo, por supuesto que lo voy a hacer – acepto Lyserg, sorprendiéndose interiormente de su respuesta.

- Bien – dijo Hao regresando a la sala, seguido por Yoh y Lyserg. Se acerco a Irone, se hinco enfrente de ella y tomo su rostro entre ambas manos captando la atención de la chica, que no paraba de llorar. – Voy a preguntártelo por última vez y no me importa lo que la voz de tu cabeza piense, respóndeme tú: ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto, si o no?

- Si – respondió Irone de inmediato.

- Con eso me basta – manifestó Hao poniéndose de pie – Vámonos, Yoh. – Yoh asintió y comenzó su camino de regreso a la casa de los Nadiri. Hao lo siguió, deteniéndose ante Lyserg para dedicarle una mirada, mirada que le fue devuelta.

*****

- Ahí se encuentra, jefa – anunció Zack haciendo alto enfrente de un pequeño restaurante apartado del centro de la Aldea. Yohri lo reconoció como el restaurante donde solía ir a tomar un té a veces. Miro a los comensales y una media sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Ahí estaba la persona que buscaba.

- Gracias, Zack – agradeció Yohri antes de salir en dirección al restaurante. El muchacho miro como Yohri se iba, antes de sentir la presencia de Serpiente y Bomba, una a cada lado de él.

- ¿Y si estaba muy enojada? – pregunto Bomba.

- Pues cuando salió de su cuarto parecía muy tranquila – respondió Zack.

- ¿Qué te pidió? – pregunto Serpiente.

- Me pidió que le buscara a la Doncella de Hierro – informo Zack, luego miro a Serpiente - ¿Y mi pay de manzana?

Acto seguido, Zack salía volando algunos metros impulsado por un golpe de parte de Serpiente.

*****

- Buenos días – saludo Yohri llegando a la mesa donde se encontraban Jeanne y Marco, desayunando tranquilamente – Jeanne Nadiri.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – pregunto Jeanne con dulzura en la voz.

- He oído mucho sobre ti y tu grupo – respondió Yohri sentándose en una silla vacía de la mesa – Yohri Asakura.

- La única persona que ha sido capaz de destruir a Hao Asakura – añadió Jeanne.

- Exactamente – asintió Yohri mirando a Jeanne fijamente a los ojos – Debo de admitir que jamás me imagine encontrarme con otro grupo organizado para destruir a Hao Asakura, además de la familia Asakura. Me has tomado por sorpresa. – se recargo en la silla – Pero, tengo una gran duda, ¿por qué tienen tantos deseos de destruir a Hao?

- Porque Hao Asakura es un demonio que debe de ser eliminado – respondió Marco. Yohri sonrió ante tal respuesta.

- Respuesta incorrecta – dijo Yohri – Hao no es ningún demonio. Los demonios se caracterizan por no poseer cerebro ni corazón, y Hao posee ambos, así que no se puede catalogar como un demonio. – cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa - ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

- ¿Cuál es su razón? – devolvió la pregunta Jeanne

- Diversión – respondió Yohri simplemente, sorprendiendo un poco a Jeanne y Marco.

- Hao Asakura destruyo nuestras vidas, por eso merece desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra – expreso Marco.

- Venganza – sintetizo Yohri con una sonrisa recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla – Hasta donde sé, no les ha salido para nada bien. Incluso utilizaron el Portal de Babilonia y no consiguieron nada. Jamás conseguirán nada.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de eso? – inquirió Jeanne.

- Porque, al igual que los Asakura, ustedes se van por el lado del poder y de las habilidades – indico Yohri – Hao es increíblemente poderoso y no hay nadie capaz de igualar su poder, por lo mismo, su poder es perfecto, no posee ningún tipo de debilidad. Si se quedan estancados en el poder, jamás lograran destruirlo.

- ¿Entonces cómo logro usted destruirlo? – pregunto Jeanne.

- Para acabar con Hao se necesita tener inteligencia, no poder – respondió Yohri poniéndose de pie – Al fin y al cabo, da lo mismo si hay una o mil personas organizadas para destruirlo, si ninguna de ellas usa el cerebro su fin será la muerte.

- En ese caso, me complacería si usted aceptara la ayuda de los Soldados X en su plan – hablo Jeanne ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de Marco. Yohri Asakura tenía razón, solos nunca llegarían a nada, pero aliados a ella, verían a Hao muerto y humillado.

- Y a mí me complace negarme – soltó Yohri dejando a Jeanne y a Marco sin palabras.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Marco – Nuestro poder puede serle de gran ayuda.

- Tengo tres buenas razones para negarme – comenzó Yohri sentándose de nuevo – Número uno: detesto a los Nadiri, me parecen realmente despreciables, algunos más que otros. Son incapaces de pensar en alguien más que no sea uno mismo y bajo esa primicia han llegado a cometer los más terribles crímenes contra su propia sangre, solo para poseer el poder que tanto se jactan en tener. Aborrezco la forma en la que se creen mejores a todos por el simple hecho de haber sido escogidos por los Grandes Espíritus para protegerlos. Pero, lo que más de asquea, es su cara de ángeles, mascara que encubre a demonios, porque ustedes si son demonios.

- ¡Como se atreve! – salto Marco furioso.

- Número 2: ni tú, doncellita de hierro, ni ninguno de tus seguidores tiene un nivel de batalla lo suficientemente grande para mi plan. Son una bola de débiles, pero sobretodo, no controlan sus emociones, y contra Hao, eso es esencial. Sin contar tendencia suicida y masoquista – continuo Yohri –. Y número 3 – acerco su cara a la de Jeanne quedando a centímetros de distancia – eres una niña ridícula y llorona, que lo único que busca es vengarse de la manera más idiota e infantil posible. Eres una digna Nadiri, lista para sacrificar a cuanta persona se te ponga enfrente, y ya lo has hecho. Te crees un ángel salvador, venido a la Tierra para acabar con el mal, pero solo buscas tu propio beneficio. Piensas que meterte en esa estúpida reliquia llamada la Doncella de Hierro te hace superior a los demás, cuando lo único que muestra es lo masoquista y patética que eres. – alejo su cara de la de Jeanne, cuyos ojos le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio – Sin embargo, debo de admitir que me agrada divertirme y ver sufrir a las personas. Por eso he venido aquí – se puso de pie mirando a Jeanne – Hao Asakura tiene una debilidad, gracias a la cual, logre asesinarlo hace 500 años - Jeanne se olvido de lo anteriormente dicho contra ella y sus soldados y enfoco toda su atención en eso – de ti depende averiguar cuál es. Si matas a Hao antes de que yo pueda hacerlo, entonces me tragare mis palabras y te convertirás en la primera Nadiri merecedora de mi respeto.

Con eso Yohri dio por terminada la plática y salió del restaurante, al tiempo que una sonrisa perversa dibujaba su cara. Qué mejor forma de deshacerse del poco poder del alma de esa tonta. Lanzar a la Doncella de Hierro y a los Soldados X a buscar la debilidad de Hao era la fórmula perfecta para mantener al alma de Irone lo suficientemente ocupada como para impedirle a la otra alma residente en su cuerpo apoderarse de él. Era una solución burda, momentánea y sin mucho peso, pero le serviría por ahora. Sin contar el sufrimiento que todo esto conllevaría a Irone, y por ende, a ella. Por su parte, después de un momento de considerarlo, Jeanne se levanto de su lugar y miro a Marco.

- Busquemos a Lyserg – hablo Jeanne con decisión en la voz.

*****

Su mirada estaba fija en el techo de la sala, mientras intentaba encontrar una razón a lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: no existía una. Bajo su mirada y la poso en Irone, quien se encontraba pacíficamente dormida a su lado, ambos acostados en sillón más largo de la sala. Ella lo tenía abrazado por el tronco, con su cabeza tranquilamente apoyada en su pecho; él tenía un brazo detrás de su espalda, cuya mano estaba apoyada en la cadera de la chica. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Realmente no le importaba, lo único que le llenaba la cabeza, y tal vez también le hacía imposible concentrarse en pensar, era el sonido de la tranquila respiración de Irone, el delicioso aroma que despedía su cabello, la suavidad del mismo… en fin, tenerla tan cerca, ahí, entre sus brazos. Regreso su mirada al techo, para después cerrar los ojos. Después de que Yoh y Hao se hubieran ido, tardaron varios minutos en calmar a Irone lo suficiente como para permitirle a Fausto curarla. Después, en un intento de parar su llanto, había terminado abrazándola. Eso explicaba como terminaron acostados uno al lado del otro en el sillón. Abrió los ojos de nuevo dando un vistazo a la habitación. Solo estaban ellos. Len, Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Riu y Manta, al ver a Irone tranquilamente dormida, se habían excusado con que tenían entrenamiento que hacer; el resto estaba en el comedor. Podía casi asegurar que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en dejarlos solos; casi, porque tanto Anna como Opacho se habían ofrecido en hacerse cargo de la muchacha, ofrecimiento que declino, pues no pensaba dejar a Irone sola hasta verla bien, con una sonrisa en el rostro como siempre.

- ¿Cómo sigue? – pregunto Matamune entrando a la sala junto con Opacho, quien no veía con muy buenos ojos la cercanía entre Lyserg e Irone.

- Bien, supongo – respondió Lyserg. Matamune sonrió ante dicha respuesta fijando sus ojos en Irone. De todos, él era el único que sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido con Irone. Y a pesar de eso, no podía explicárselo a nadie de ninguna manera. Se oyeron voces provenientes del pasillo antes de que entraran a la sala Len, Horo-Horo y Chocolove.

- ¿Cómo está? - pregunto Horo-Horo. Lyserg asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. – Vamos a ver cómo le va a Yoh con su entrenamiento. Nos vemos más tarde. Los tres salieron de la sala continuando con su conversación. – Se ven tan lindos.

- Son un par de tortolitos – apoyo Chocolove.

- Y ustedes son un par de ridículos – señalo Len abriendo la puerta de la casa y saliendo de esta.

- Pero si tú también estuviste de acuerdo con dejarlos solos – recrimino Horo-Horo.

- Si, pero yo no ando diciendo ridiculeces como ustedes – indico Len llegando al camino enfrente de la casa. Volteo a ambos lados, como para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, encontrándose con la imagen de Jeanne y Marco caminando hacia ellos. – Miren eso, la doncellita y el angelito. – Horo-Horo y Chocolove voltearon a ver a qué se refería Len.

- ¿Creen que sepan algo? – inquirió Horo-Horo a sus amigos.

- Si supieran, no vendrían ellos solos – respondió Len. Esperaron hasta tenerlos lo suficientemente cerca - ¿Qué trae por aquí a la doncellita y su fiel ángel?

- También es un placer verlos, Len Tao – saludo la Doncella Jeanne deteniéndose a un metro de ellos. – Buscamos a Lyserg y nos pareció magnifico empezar desde su casa.

- Pues que cree, Lyserg no está disponible en este momento – soltó Horo-Horo.

- En ese caso, esperare a que esté disponible – dijo la Doncella pasándolos para después entrar en la propiedad de los Asakura.

- Espere un minuto, le avisaremos a Lyserg que está aquí – la detuvo Len. Su presencia ahí era peligrosa, sobre todo para los dos shamanes entrenando en la casa de junto. Jeanne se paro y giro a ver a Len con una sonrisa angelical, hecho que lo hizo asquearse internamente. Acto seguido, los tres amigos ingresaron de nuevo a la casa dejando fuera a Jeanne y a Marco.

- ¿Por qué no los dejaste ahí esperando? – pregunto Horo-Horo.

- Pueden darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo – manifestó Len mientras entraba a la sala de nueva cuenta. Opacho y Matamune ya habían tomado un lugar en la sala. – Lyserg – el nombrado giro la cabeza para ver a Len – afuera está tu querida doncellita Jeanne y dice que quiere hablar contigo.

- Dile que en este momento no puedo – hablo Lyserg después de considerarlo un momento – pero puedo irla a buscar más tarde – Len asintió y volvió con Jeanne y Marco, dejando a Horo-Horo y Chocolove en la sala. – Dice Lyserg que en no puede hablar contigo, que irá a buscarte más tarde.

- Dile a Lyserg que esto es de vida o muerte, y si no tiene tiempo para atendernos ahora, entonces esperare aquí hasta poder hablar con él – dijo Jeanne con su misma cara angelical. Len volvió a entrar a la casa y después a la sala.

- Dice que está aquí por un asunto de vida o muerte y si no hablas con ella en este preciso momento se va a quedar aquí esperándote – paso el mensaje Len y después fastidiado añadió – Y ni se te ocurra mandarme a decirle algo, porque no lo hare, no soy mensajero.

Lyserg se puso a pensar. Podía negarse y dejar a la Doncella Jeanne ahí esperando o podía dejar a Irone e ir a hablar con la Doncella Jeanne. Ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba, pero la que menos le agradaba era dejar a Irone sola.

- Ve a ver lo que quiere esa muchacha, nosotros cuidamos de Irone – hablo Matamune, intuyendo los pensamientos del muchacho. Lyserg lo miro, lanzo un suspiro y se incorporo lo más lentamente posible para no mover a Irone; se puso en pie y, tras darle una mirada a Irone, salió al encuentro de Jeanne y Marco. – Doncella Jeanne, Marco, es un placer verlos – los saludo Lyserg tratando de disimular su disgusto.

- Lyserg, a nosotros también nos alegra verte – regreso el saludo Jeanne – Venimos para hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante.

- Si, hablando de eso, ¿podríamos hablar en otro momento? – pidió Lyserg – en este momento estoy haciendo algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que yo, Lyserg? – pregunto Jeanne con dulzura en la voz.

- Estoy cuidando a Irone – respondió Lyserg, respuesta que elimino cualquier rastro de amabilidad y dulzura de la cara de Jeanne. ¿Acaso acababa de decir que Irone era más importante que ella? – está enferma y no quiero dejarla sola.

- ¿Y por qué no la cuida Hao? – inquirió Jeanne tratando de no descontrolarse.

- No puede hacerlo – respondió Lyserg – por eso estoy yo cuidándola.

- Eso no es tu asunto, Lyserg – espeto Jeanne – lo que nosotros venimos a decirte si lo es.

- Lo lamento, Doncella Jeanne, pero no pienso dejar sola a Irone – dijo terminantemente Lyserg – Lo que sea que me quiera decir me lo puede decir mañana – El tono de la voz de Lyserg, le indico a Jeanne que sería imposible hablar con él, y todo gracias al demonio que tenía como hermana.

- Entiendo perfectamente, Lyserg – dijo tranquilamente Jeanne – Hablaremos mañana.

Jeanne sonrió y comenzó su camino para regresar al centro de la Aldea, seguida por Marco, quien miro con dureza a Lyserg antes de irse.

*****

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la Aldea Apache, dejando a su paso la oscuridad característica. En el jardín de la casa de los Nadiri se podían observar a dos shamanes enfrentándose, uno utilizando una espada de fuego y el otro haciendo uso solamente de su poder espiritual. Para todos los presentes la escena enfrente de ellos era más que increíble. Finalmente la pelea termino con uno de los muchachos siendo enviado al suelo por el otro.

- ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Yoh con una sonrisa a su estilo mientras le ofrecía su mano a Hao para ayudarlo a levantar.

- Me parece que estoy reconsiderando el plan de robarme tu alma – bromeo Hao aceptando la ayuda de su hermano y poniéndose de pie.

- Pues esta vez no lo tendrás tan fácil – dijo Yoh riendo.

- Eso mismo pienso – expreso Hao comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa – Estás listo para mañana. No hay forma de que Yohri o cualquiera se dé cuenta del cambio – Ambos entraron a la casa.

- Yoh, eso fue increíble – lo felicito Horo-Horo.

- Es impresionante lo que has logrado en tan poco tiempo - añadió Manta.

- No cabe duda de que don Yoh es un shaman excepcional – hablo Riu con orgullo.

- Si, no eres tan debilucho como pensábamos – señalo Mati mientras Kanna asentía con un cigarrillo en la boca.

- Bueno, vamos por Irone – hablo Hao - ¿Saben cómo está?

- Cuando vinimos seguía dormida – respondió Horo-Horo y animado añadió - ¿A qué no se imaginan lo que paso en la mañana?

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Yoh.

- Resulta que llego la doncellita de los Soldados X para buscar a Lyserg por algo de vida o muerte – relato Horo-Horo – y Lyserg los hecho sin escucharles una sola palabra – concluyo con diversión.

- Que extraño, Lyserg jamás haría eso – pensó Yoh en voz alta.

- Pues lo hizo y no solo eso – continuo Horo-Horo – también le dijo a la doncellita que Irone era más importante que ella – Mati y Kanna se burlaron de eso y Hao lanzo un resoplido.

*****

- ¡Esto sabe delicioso! – exclamo Irone después de vaciar su plato. Miro a Tamao, sentada enfrente de ella a la mesa – Cocinas muy bien, Tamao.

- Muchas gracias, Irone – agradeció Tamao el cumplido. Hacia menos de media hora que Irone había despertado, con su humor característico y un gran apetito.

- Nos alegra verte mejor – hablo Keiko Asakura con una sonrisa en el rostro. Irone simplemente sonrió en respuesta.

- Después de hoy ya sabemos que no debemos de hacerte enojar – dijo Anna sentada a la derecha de Irone.

- No me enoje, solo me dolía la cabeza – corrigió Irone – suelo ser insoportable cuando me siento mal.

- ¿Insoportable? – señalaron Pilika, Jun y Opacho al unísono – esa no es la palabra exacta.

- Bueno, tal vez un poco más que insoportable – dijo en tono de disculpa Irone.

- Lo bueno es que ya estás mejor – expreso Lyserg sonriéndole, sonrisa que Irone le regreso.

- Espero no haberte causado tantos problemas, Lyserg – dijo Irone con cierta culpabilidad – Por mi culpa ya perdiste un día de entrenamiento.

- Técnicamente no fue su culpa, fue culpa de Hao – informo Anna – él fue quien le pidió su ayuda para cuidarte.

- ¿¡Qué Hao hizo qué!? – pregunto incrédula Irone.

- Aunque no me lo hubiera pedido, yo me habría quedado cuidándote – hablo Lyserg – Ya recuperare este día de entrenamiento mañana.

- Gracias, Lyserg – agradeció Irone.

- Fuera de eso, yo tengo una gran duda – dijo Yohmei Asakura ganándose la atención de todos – Entiendo que tu estado de hace algunas horas se debió al dolor de cabeza, pero, me encantaría saber porque estabas tan furioso contra Yoh y Hao y a que te referías con que no debían de hacer algo.

Irone se quedo en blanco ante tal pregunta, la verdad no se la esperaba, y tampoco los demás presentes.

- ¿De qué habla? – inquirió Irone en un intento de hacerse la desentendida.

- Cuando Hao te trajo no parabas de recriminarle un plan, algo que estaban haciendo entre Yoh y él – puntualizo Yohmei. Todos palidecieron – Y yo creo que en verdad están haciendo algo esos dos, no hay otra forma de explicar porque mi nieto pasa tantas horas metido en tu casa.

- Pues sí, estamos planeando algo – acepto Yoh entrando al comedor junto con Hao (ambos siendo ellos mismos), Manta, Len, Horo-Horo, Riu y Chocolove.

- Y no es de tu incumbencia – añadió Hao -. Claro que, si quieres saber, estamos maquilando la mejor forma de deshacernos de Yohri Asakura – todos miraron a Hao preguntándose si el shaman de fuego sería capaz de delatarse – La muy idiota se atrevió a entrar a mi casa y robarme la cuenta del Rosario de los 1080, seguramente para reconstruirlo. Yoh y yo estamos entrenando para estar listos en el momento que ella de la cara. – Todos se sorprendieron ante la facilidad de Hao en la materia de mentir.

- Ya veo – murmuro Yohmei Asakura.

- Bueno, vámonos – soltó Hao en dirección de Irone. Opacho se puso en pie de inmediato y salió del comedor.

- Muchas gracias por su paciencia – agradeció Irone. Volteo a ver a Lyserg y lo abrazo. Éste le regreso el abrazo – Nos vemos mañana en mi combate.

- Ahí estaré – aseguro Lyserg separándose de la chica. Acto seguido, Irone se levanto de la mesa y salió de lugar seguida por Hao.

- Hay algo de comer, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre – expreso Yoh con una mano en su estomago.

*****

- ¿Eres Hao? – pregunto Irone mirando a Hao con extrañeza, una vez fuera de la casa.

- ¿Quién más sería? – le devolvió la pregunta Hao.

- Lamento lo de esta mañana – se disculpo Irone – Casi los meto en problemas.

- No te preocupes, no fue gran cosa – señalo Hao – solo trata de relajarte cuando te sientas mal.

- ¿Y ahora cómo le van a hacer? – pregunto con curiosidad Irone agarrándose del brazo de Hao.

- Cuando todos se duerman nos intercambiamos y listo – resolvió Hao con simpleza.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo y me responderás sin evasivas? – pregunto Irone.

- Te levantaste muy preguntona, ¿no? – se burlo Hao.

- ¿Por qué le pediste a Lyserg que me cuidara?, acaso no te la pasas diciendo que no debo de confiar en él – indico Irone. Hao lanzo un resoplido de disgusto.

- Ese tipo es despreciable y aún creo que no debes de acercártele – explico Hao – pero, eso no quita que él te quiere y se preocupa por ti, ya sea como amigo o como algo más. Además, te hace feliz estar con él y lo debo de aceptar, aunque me dé asco. - Irone sonrió con diversión y se acerco más a Hao.

- ¿Por qué nos gustaran las situaciones de riesgo? – inquirió Irone.

- Esa es una gran pregunta – dijo Hao con una gran sonrisa.

*****

El día pintaba a ser un día bastante tranquilo, o por lo menos eso pensó en el momento en que despertó. Cuando llego a la gran mesa donde desayunaba todos los días, uno de sus apaches más cercanos le entrego un mensaje de parte de los Grandes Espíritus. Lo leyó mientras le servían su desayuno de ese día y al terminar de hacerlo, llego a la conclusión de que ese día sería todo, menos tranquilo.

*****

El estadio de la Aldea Apache se comenzaba a llenar de gente conforme los minutos pasaban. Hao, caracterizado de Yoh, paseaba su mirada en busca de Yohri, la cual, aún no llegaba al lugar. Estaba apoyado en el barandal que separaba a las gradas del campo de batalla; a su derecha estaban Manta y Matamune, a su izquierda, tiendo una buena distancia, Lyserg; atrás, estaban Anna, el trío y el resto de los amigos de Yoh sentados en las gradas, esperando a que todos comenzara. Toco un botón en los audífonos de su hermano para cambiar la estación de música que estaba escuchando. Si, Hao Asakura estaba nervioso y la única forma que encontró para relajarse fue hacer uso de los inútiles audífonos de Yoh. La música lo mantenía lo suficientemente calmado. Sintió como alguien lo jalaba para llamar su atención. Giro la cabeza para ver a Manta señalándole alguna parte atrás de él, se quito los audífonos de los oídos y volteo para encarar a Silver, quien le sonrió.

- No deberías de escuchar tan fuerte la música – le recrimino Silver – llevo hablándote un buen rato y no me escuchas.

- Perdón, Silver – se disculpo Hao riendo como Yoh - ¿Qué querías?

- Yo nada, pero la señora Golva me mando a buscarte a ti y a tu equipo – informo Silver. Riu se puso en pie de inmediato, Lyserg dejo de mirar el campo de batalla y se giro, ambos viendo a Hao.

- ¿Para? – pregunto Hao extrañado.

- No me quiso decir – respondió Silver.

- Bueno, si Golva nos busca entonces no la hagamos esperar – manifestó Hao comenzando a caminar con una sonrisa en los labios. Lyserg y Riu se vieron entre si antes de seguir a Hao. Silver se despidió del resto y condujo a los tres ante Golva.

*****

- No importa cuántas veces esté aquí, aún me sorprende – hablo Irone entrando a los vestidores después de dar un vistazo al estadio.

- Si, es increíble – apoyo Yoh con una sonrisa. Estaba perfectamente caracterizado como su hermano, exceptuando los guantes, por obvias razones.

- ¿Listos? – pregunto Cole entrando al lugar acompañado por su león espíritu acompañante.

- Más que listos – respondió Irone con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – inquirió Cole con preocupación y al ver la cara de interrogación de Irone añadió – un pajarito me conto que estabas enferma.

- Si, solo fueron dolores de cabeza, eso es todo – dijo Irone quitándole importancia al suceso del día anterior.

- Bueno, pues yo vengo a darles otro dolor de cabeza – soltó Cole ganándose la mirada de extrañeza de los tres – La abuela me mando a buscarlos, quiere hablar con los tres.

- ¿Para? – pregunto Yoh cruzando los brazos – Estamos a punto de salir a combatir.

- No tengo ni idea – expreso Cole – solo dijo que era muy importante.

- Espero que lo sea – hablo Yoh con fastidio fingido.

- Si, no creo que los mande a llamar por cualquier cosa – señalo Cole regresando sobre sus pasos. Yoh, Irone y Opacho lo siguieron a través de los pasillos y escaleras internos del estadio, hasta llegar a una puerta donde ya esperaban Silver, Hao, Lyserg y Riu.

- ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Yoh fingiendo sorpresa. Sabía exactamente lo que todo esto significaba: los habían descubierto.

- Esa es una buena pregunta – respondió Hao riendo.

- Salgamos de dudas – propuso Cole tocando la puerta. Una voz les anunció que pasaran. Todos entraron al lugar. Se trataba de un palco personal, de gran tamaño, con solo un asiento disponible y una gran mesa dispuesta con bocadillos en una de las paredes. Ahí estaba Golva mirándolos fijamente.

- Silver, Cole, salgan un minuto – ordeno Golva. Ambos asintieron y salieron cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Golva se acomodo en su asiento – Saben exactamente porque están aquí.

- La verdad no – hablo Irone.

- Ellos no tienen nada que ver – hablo Hao de inmediato – no están enterados de nada.

- Todo lo hicimos por nuestra cuenta – intervino Yoh. Los demás se vieron entre si.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – pregunto Lyserg dispuesto a seguirle el juego a los dos hermanitos Asakura.

- ¿En serio no saben nada? – inquirió Golva al sorprendida.

- ¿Saber qué? – pregunto Riu extrañado.

- Se puede saber ahora qué demonios hiciste, Hao – le reprocho Irone a Yoh.

- Yo no hice nada – negó Yoh con calma – Y si hice algo no es de tu incumbencia.

- Ah, por supuesto que lo es – soltó Irone

- Silencio – los callo Golva –. Aceptare que no saben nada. Déjenme sola con Yoh y Hao – Nadie replico y siguieron la orden de Golva saliendo del palco. Golva miro a los gemelos. Ambos se miraron entre si, asintieron en acuerdo y se quitaron las pulseras, causantes de su cambio. Golva se sorprendió ante esto - ¿Cómo hicieron eso? – pregunto.

- Un antiguo conjuro – respondió Hao – Suponemos que fueron los Grandes Espíritus quienes te pusieron sobre aviso.

- Esta mañana – puntualizo Golva – Ambos comprenden que al hacer esto, están poniendo en riesgo su lugar en el Torneo. Existe una regla muy precisa, la cual prohíbe la suplantación de un participante y su castigo es la descalificación directa.

- Lo sabemos – admitió Yoh.

- Y aún así lo hacen, ¿por qué? – inquirió Golva curiosa.

- Los Grandes Espíritus saben a la perfección porque lo hacemos, no pienso enterarte a ti de mis problemas – respondió Hao.

- Bien – dijo Golva – En ese caso solo me queda darles el mensaje de los Grandes Espíritus. Ellos permitirán su intercambio en el Torneo.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Yoh alegre.

- Con la condición de que, si alguien se llega a dar cuenta, durante el combate, ambos serán descalificados – advirtió Golva. Yoh y Hao se vieron entre si.

- No hay forma de que alguien se dé cuenta – aseguro Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

*****

Todos miraban con expectación la puerta del palco y saltaron cuando vieron salir a Yoh y Hao de ahí, de nuevo caracterizados uno del otro.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Irone impaciente.

- Tenemos un combate – dijo Yoh caminado por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado. Todos miraron a Hao, quien les sonrió al más puro estilo de Yoh, después, Irone y Opacho se fueron detrás de Yoh.

- Deberíamos de ir a las gradas o nos perderemos el comienzo del combate – propuso Hao

- Estoy de acuerdo, don Yoh – salto Riu emprendiendo la marcha de regreso a las gradas.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Hao de Silver y Cole.

- ¿Qué les dijeron? – inquirió Lyserg una vez estando lejos del rango de audición de Silver y Cole.

- Que Yoh debe de hacer esto a la perfección o ambos estamos descalificados – informo Hao con simpleza.

Los tres llegaron a las gradas donde los esperaban todos. Con un simple "no se preocupen" de Hao los nervios se relajaron entre los amigos de Yoh y los suyos. Hao tomo su lugar de unos minutos atrás, al igual que Lyserg.

- Ahí está – anunció Matamune haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia el frente. Hao siguió la dirección señalada por el nekomata y se encontró con Yohri, cuya mirada estaba perdida en el campo de batalla. Ahí estaba la prueba de fuego, por muy irónico que eso sonara.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que un apache anunciara el comienzo del combate, presentando a ambos equipos, después dio la señal para que se comenzara la batalla. Era imposible que alguien, incluso Yohri, se diera cuenta de la farsa. Para todos, Hao Asakura estaba en el campo de batalla peleando contra el líder el equipo contrario, o más bien, jugando con él. Opacho e Irone se encargaban cada uno de los otros dos contrincantes. Era perfecto. Hao levanto la mirada para ver a Yohri. Esta estaba jugando con sus guantes mientras miraba tranquilamente el combate. Pasados unos minutos, Yoh comenzó a pensar que tal vez no era una buena idea jugar tanto y terminar de inmediato esto, por si cualquier cosa pasaba. Le sonrió burlonamente a su adversario y acto seguido le lanzo una bola de fuego que lo lanzo unos metros lejos, acabando con su posesión de objetos. Al mismo tiempo, Opacho conseguía eliminar la posesión de objetos de otro miembro del equipo, quedando solo Irone y el último miembro del equipo. Yoh miro la situación por un momento; Irone parecía tener todo bajo control. "Termina con esto" le ordeno una voz en su cabeza. Levanto la vista y vio a Hao a poca distancia de él, en las gradas mirándolo apremiantemente. Desconocía la capacidad de Hao de comunicarse telepáticamente. Apunto con su mano al shaman que peleaba con Irone y le lanzo una bola de fuego repitiendo la escena cuyo protagonista había sido su compañero, segundos atrás. Irone lo volteo a ver enojada, pero el solo se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir de ahí al tiempo que el réferi anunciaba la victoria del "Equipo Estrella".

*****

- ¡Yo propongo un hurra por Hao, Irone y Opacho! – exclamo Horo-Horo, para después comenzar a lanzar hurras y vítores para los miembros del "Equipo Estrella". Se encontraban reunidos en el restaurante de Silver festejando la reciente victoria, y más que eso. Hao, para extrañeza de todos, era junto con Horo-Horo y Chocolove, el que lideraba el alboroto.

- No había necesidad de que hicieras eso – dijo Irone en tono de reproche a Yoh. Éste le sonrió como lo haría el verdadero Hao.

- Pensé que estarías todavía cansada por lo de ayer y por eso no habías terminado rápido – señalo Yoh.

- Creo que fue lo mejor – apoyo Lyserg al lado de Irone - Deberías de descansar después de lo de ayer.

- Yo ya estoy perfectamente bien – indico Irone.

- Lyserg – lo llamo una dulce voz por atrás. Lyserg, Yoh, Anna e Irone, únicos que escucharon esa voz voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. La Doncella Jeanne estaba detrás de Lyserg.

- Doncella Jeanne, buenas tardes – saludo Lyserg poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Ahora si podemos hablar? – inquirió Jeanne.

- Por supuesto – asintió Lyserg. Jeanne dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguida por Lyserg.

- Esa niña se trae algo entre manos – señalo Anna regresando la mirada a los causante de tan insoportable ruido - ¡Ya cállense, idiotas!

- Eres una aguafiestas – dijo Horo-Horo antes de salir a toda velocidad impactado en la pared más cercana. El alboroto se detuvo en seco y todos tomaron su lugar en la mesa.

- Me agradan las mujeres de buen carácter – comento una voz llamando la atención de todos. Se trataba de Yohri con los guantes de Hao en una mano. Yoh se puso de pie ante la mirada de todos, en especial la de Hao, quien, muy a su pesar, no podía moverse de su lugar sin resultar sospechoso.

- Me parece que esos guantes son míos – indico Yoh estoicamente.

- En efecto, y debo de admitirlo, es una pena que terminaran siendo unos simples e inútiles guantes – dijo Yohri ofreciéndole los guantes a Yoh. Éste alargo la mano para tomarlos, pero Yohri los alejo de él – Aún así tengo una gran duda. ¿Para qué necesita Hao Asakura adormecerse las muñecas?

- Eso no te interesa – puntualizo terminantemente Yoh - ¿Me los das? – Yohri asintió y le entrego los guantes, hecho que aprovecho Yohri para tomarle la mano a Yoh y girarla, para ver el reverso de sus muñecas. Yoh se soltó del agarre sin demostrar sentimiento alguno.

– Disculpa, pero por un momento pensé que eras un suicida – expreso Yohri con una sonrisa. Yohri se extraño un poco ante tal comentario – En fin, nos vemos después, Hao.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, siendo detenida por una espada de fuego apoyada en su espalda. Todos miraron con sorpresa a Yoh, irguiendo la espada en contra de Yohri.

- Vuélvete a meter con mis cosas y no respondo – advirtió Yoh con tanto veneno, que todos comenzaron a dudar si se trataba en verdad de Yoh o ya era Hao.

- Jamás has tenido un buen sentido del humor, querido – dijo Yohri continuando con su camino. Todos la siguieron con la mirada hasta verla salir del restaurante.

*****

- Lamento no haber podido atenderlos ayer – se disculpo Lyserg. Había seguido a la Doncella Jeanne hasta la base secreta de los Soldados X, ubicada en las afueras de la Aldea.

- No te preocupes, Lyserg – lo disculpo Jeanne con su angelical rostro.

- ¿De qué querían hablar conmigo? – inquirió Lyserg.

- Antes, debemos de saber dónde está tu lealtad, Lyserg Diethel – hablo Marco acomodándose sus lentes.

- No veo la razón de la pregunta, ustedes saben que yo soy completamente fiel a los Soldados X y su causa – aseguro Lyserg.

- Pues ayer nos hiciste dudar, Lyserg – dijo Marco.

- Ayer fue un caso especial, jamás se volverá a repetir, ustedes pueden contar conmigo cuando lo deseen y en lo que deseen – expuso Lyserg inmediatamente. Jeanne sonrió ante tal respuesta.

- En ese caso, quiero pedirte un gran favor, Lyserg – comenzó Jeanne.

- Lo que usted desee, Doncella – acepto Lyserg.

- Tenemos información, de una fuente fidedigna de que Hao Asakura posee una debilidad capaz de acabar con él – informo Marco. Lyserg escucho esto con cierto nerviosismo y no sabía por qué.

- Quiero pedirte que descubras cual es – pidió Jeanne.

- ¿Cómo? - inquirió Lyserg.

- Tienes una relación muy cercana a Irone Nadiri, la protegida de Hao Asakura, ella confía en ti y no creo que te sea difícil sacarle toda la información necesaria – explico Marco. Lyserg abrió la boca sorprendido.

- ¿Me están pidiendo que utilice a Irone como medio para averiguar la debilidad de Hao? – inquirió Lyserg esperando haber oído mal.

- Exactamente, Lyserg – asintió Jeanne – Es el único camino posible.

- Pero, yo no puedo hacerle eso a Irone – soltó Lyserg automáticamente.

- Pensé que habías dicho que tu lealtad estaba con nosotros – le recrimino Marco. Lyserg miro a Marco y después a Jeanne. Si no accedía estaría dándoles la espalda directamente y él era incapaz de hacerlo, sin embargo, si aceptaba… Lo pensó por un momento antes de dar su respuesta.

- Cuenten conmigo – soltó Lyserg con seguridad – Hare cuanto usted desee, Doncella Jeanne.

Jeanne sonrió satisfecha, al igual que Marco.

*****

Hao salió del comedor, donde estaban todos reunidos, para tomar un poco de aire. Aún seguía actuando el papel de su hermano y ya estaba un poco harto de eso, ahora que ya todo había pasado y resultado de la mejor manera. Minutos atrás, cuando se despidieron en el restaurante, él e Yoh habían quedado de acuerdo en intercambiar lugares durante la noche, una vez que todos estuvieran dormidos y descansando. Puso una de sus manos sobre su muñeca contraía y comenzó a masajearse. Después de una semana, estaba acostumbrado al dolor, mas no significaba que le agradara.

- Impresionante combate el de hoy – comento una voz a su lado – Debo de admitir que siempre me sorprende el gran poder de Yoh.

- Es fuerte, en contra de todas las expectativas – dijo Hao mirando a su interlocutor, Mikihisa - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Desde el primer día – informo Mikihisa, sin provocar sorpresa en su hijo mayor.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Hao.

- Conozco a Yoh lo suficiente como para saber que no tiene cicatrices en las muñecas – indico Mikihisa. El error del primer día si había tenido consecuencias.

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – pregunto Hao. Mikihisa negó con la cabeza.

- Fuiste un perfecto Yoh, si no fuera por ese pequeño imperfecto, ni yo me habría dado cuenta – aseguro Mikihisa. Hao lanzo una carcajada.

- Si a mí me cambiaran a alguien de mi familia me daría cuenta – comento Hao – pero supongo que eso solo pasa en las familias unidas, no en las que cada miembro debe de valerse por sí mismo.

- Tienes razón – acepto Mikihisa desapareciendo del lugar. Hao se quedo de pie en el mismo lugar, mirando hacia el vacio.

*****

- Voy a extrañar este lugar – señalo Yoh. Hao y él estaban en la sala de la casa de los Nadiri, por fin sin el disfraz de su hermano.

- Que pena – dijo Hao sarcásticamente mientras disfrutaba de mover sus manos sin sufrir de ningún dolor. Yoh lo miro divertido.

- ¿Puedo preguntar te algo? – pregunto Yoh.

- Suenas a Irone cuando va a preguntar algo que no me agradara responder – respondió Hao – Pregunta.

- ¿Qué te hiciste en las manos? – pregunto Yoh tornándose serio. Hao dejo de mover las manos y lanzo un suspiro.

- Intente suicidarme – respondió Hao con simpleza sorprendiendo a Yoh, que ya se temía esa respuesta.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Yoh sin entender porque alguien, y mucho menos alguien como su hermano, podría llegar a tener ese tipo de deseos.

- No lo sé – respondió Hao apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón donde estaban sentados – mirándolo ahora, no sé porque lo hice. Fue algo profundamente estúpido, la verdad. Simplemente sentía que nada valía la pena, que todo lo que hacía no valía la pena, ni siquiera el sueño de convertirme en Shaman King. Estúpido

- ¿Y qué paso? – pregunto Yoh mirando a Hao.

- Fue hace unos años, acababa de cumplir los diez años – comenzó Hao -. Lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado, me deshice de todos mis seguidores mandándolos a hacer diversas encomiendas y a Irone la deje al cuidado de Laquis para que la acompañara a la ciudad más cercana a comprar algunas cosas para ella. Espere a estar solo y lo hice. Quede inconsciente en pocos minutos, pero recupere la consciencia horas después – Hao sonrió amargamente – Irone se peleo con Laquis y se regreso al campamento para quejarse conmigo. Cuando llego me encontró tirado en el suelo, desangrándome, busco ayuda y me salvaron la vida. Al despertar, y ver que seguía vivo, me puse furioso, di contra todo lo que tenía enfrente, hasta llegar a Irone. Quise recriminarle, pero no pude – su cara se ensombreció – He repetido esa escena en mi cabeza una y otra vez: Cuando llegue con Irone, ella me pego un puñetazo que me tiro al suelo. Me tomo del cuello de mi capa y me grito con tanta furia que me hele en ese momento. Sin embargo, no fue la furia, lo que no puedo olvidar de ese momento, es su mirada, llena de dolor, de frustración, de enojo. Lo recuerdo y te juro, Yoh, soy capaz de asegurar algo: esa mirada no era la de Irone, esa niña de nueve años que me grito en ese momento no era Irone.

- ¿Qué te grito? – pregunto Yoh.

- Ese es otro punto – señalo Hao – Sus palabras tampoco se me han olvidado. Me grito "¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer esto? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió mandar a la basura todo lo que he hecho por ti? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de todo lo que tienes? ¿Acaso creíste que te iba a dejar morir después de todo? Pues no, tú debes de vivir, tú vas a vivir, porque no voy a dejar que desperdicies tu vida otra vez"

- ¿Irone te dijo eso? – pregunto Yoh extrañado sin comprender porque la chica diría tales cosas sin sentido.

- Si – asintió Hao – Después de eso se fue del campamento con todas sus cosas y dinero que me robo. Deje un día y comencé a buscarla. La encontré en la ciudad más cercana, pero preferí dejarla sola, por si seguía enojada conmigo. Cuando me atreví a acercármele me recibió con una sonrisa y me hizo jurar que jamás volvería a hacer otra estupidez como esa y me exigió como compensación una casa en Londres.

- ¿Por qué Londres? – pregunto Yoh curioso.

- No tengo idea – señalo Hao.

- ¿Y no le preguntaste sobre lo que te grito? – inquirió Yoh.

- Si, pero ella me respondió diciéndome que no tenía ni la menor idea de que le estaba hablando – expreso Hao.

- Extraño – dijo Yoh apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

- Irone es extraña, si no lo fuera no la querría tanto – puntualizo Hao con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, creo que es mejor que regrese a la casa – dijo Yoh – aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a hacerle – Hao lo tomo del brazo y aparecieron los dos en el cuarto de Yoh.

- Consejo, aprende a teletransportarte – soltó Hao.

- No le veo la necesidad – dijo Yoh.

- Hablando de eso – empezó Hao – ya en serio, Yoh, ¿por qué hiciste todo esto?

- Fue la única forma que se me ocurrió de aumentar mi poder espiritual – respondió Yoh y después se rió – y funciono, además de ayudarte de paso.

- Sabía que algo malo debías de tener – comento Hao con una sonrisa – Nos vemos mañana – y desaprecio de la habitación dejando solo a Yoh.

El chico de los audífonos se puso en pie, camino hasta la puerta de su habitación y salió de ella encontrándose con una visión que simplemente lo fascino: Anna, sentada en el pasto, con su yukata puesta y un libro entre sus manos. La chica lo volteo a ver por un momento y después regreso sus ojos al libro. Yoh se acerco a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Así que al fin regresaste – dijo Anna sin voltearlo a ver. Estaba feliz de volverlo a tener en casa.

- Si, aunque voy extrañar un poco ser Hao – hablo Yoh sentándose a su lado – ya me había acostumbrado.

- Mientras no comiences con delirios de grandeza – señalo Anna.

- No creo – negó Yoh con diversión – además, todo esto me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que ser yo es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado.

- Eres un tonto – soltó Anna sonriendo un poco.

- Gracias por confiar en mi, Anna – agradeció Yoh mirando a Anna – No sé qué haría sin ti a mi lado – se rió.

- Andar de vago todo el día – aventuro Anna.

- Es lo más posible – apoyo Yoh. Y, sin poder contenerse, beso a Anna en la mejilla con dulzura, para después levantarse como un rayo temiendo una represalia. - Voy a dormirme, me estoy muriendo de cansancio.

Anna reacciono muy tarde, cuando Yoh ya estaba a unos pasos de entrar a su cuarto y lo miro cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Llevo su mano a su mejilla, recordando nítidamente el tacto de los labios de Yoh. Regreso su mirada al libro y pasó una hoja, comenzando a maquilar el castigo de su prometido.

* * *

Y aquí está la segunda parte. Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya sido muy confuso, si lo fue, avisenme. Agradezco a Mitsuki Asakura, Patrick A'Sakura, nanikio, Marionne Danita y xdaniielaahx por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior. Gracias por leer y dejen comentarios, sean buenos o malos.

Adiós ;)


	13. Entre ángeles y demonios

**12**

**Entre ángeles y demonios**

Miraba pasar a los shamanes que caminaban de un lado al otro fuera del restaurante donde se encontraba. En el último mes el número de shamanes había disminuido considerablemente y las calles ya no estaban tan atestadas como cuando el Torneo comenzó. Despegó su mirada de la ventana y volteo a ver a sus amigos que platicaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa. Como deseaba estar tan tranquilo como ellos. Sin embargo, es difícil estar tranquilo cuando engañas a alguien. Regreso su mirada de nuevo a la ventana, solo para ver a los culpables de su estado acercarse al restaurante. Hao e Irone caminaban juntos. La chica hablaba y Hao parecía estar lo suficientemente harto como para no escucharla y darle por su lado. ¿Por qué demonios seguía con él? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de la basura de persona que era Hao Asakura? Sus pensamientos de detuvieron al ver como Irone se ponía enfrente de Hao y en un solo movimiento se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba. Hao, sin decir una palabra, la abrazo de regreso y le sonrió. Después de un momento, ambos se separaron, Irone se fue por su lado y Hao continuo su camino hacia el restaurante. Era difícil explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero una cosa si era segura, en ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matar a Hao.

- Hola – saludo el shaman de fuego al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa donde su hermano y sus amigos estaban sentados.

- ¿Y cómo te fue? – inquirió Yoh con cierto tono de burla.

- No pienso decirte – respondió Hao molesto cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Horo-Horo sin entender porque la molestia de Hao.

- Irone lo obligo a ir a comprar todo lo que Hao destruyo en su ataque de ira – informo Yoh.

- A veces siento unas ganas gigantescas de matarla – soltó Hao llamando la atención de Lyserg que lo volteo a ver con odio. Hao, al notar esto solo le sonrió con burla a Lyserg - ¿Algún problema soldadito X?

- Tú – respondió Lyserg poniéndose de pie, para acto seguido salir del restaurante.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo enojar? – le reprocho Yoh.

- No puedo evitarlo, me encanta hacerlo – se disculpo Hao con diversión.

* * *

- No lo entiendo, Morphin – murmuro Lyserg a la pequeña hada que lo seguía con preocupación – Ese tipo podría matarla en cualquier oportunidad y a Irone no le importa.

- ¿Qué no me importa? – pregunto una voz. Lyserg giro la cabeza para ver a Irone sentada en una banca con un helado en una mano.

- Pensé que estarías en tu casa – hablo Lyserg al acercarse a la chica.

- Ese era el plan, pero decidí comprarme un helado y sentarme un rato aquí – explico Irone – Después de un día de compras, cualquiera queda cansado. Excepto Hao, claro, como él es el shaman todo poderoso. Y bien, ¿qué no me importa?

- Nada, olvídalo – expreso Lyserg sentándose a su lado. Otra de las cosas que no podía explicarse de Irone era la capacidad que poseía la chica para lograr desaparecer todas sus preocupaciones, incluido Hao.

- Es difícil olvidar algo que nunca supe – señalo Irone con cierta diversión, lo cual provoco una sonrisa de parte de Lyserg. - ¿Quieres ir a pasear por ahí?

- Claro – asintió Lyserg con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y ahora qué te dijo Hao? – pregunto Irone poniéndose de pie. Lyserg se sorprendió de la pregunta de la chica.

- Nada importante – mintió Lyserg poniéndose de pie también.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices – acepto Irone tomando del brazo a Lyserg para comenzar a caminar.

- Lyserg – lo llamo una dulce voz detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon a ver, para encontrarse con Jeanne, acompañada de Marco.

- Buenos días, doncella Jeanne – saludo Lyserg.

- Hola, Jeanne – saludo Irone con alegría.

- Buenos días, Lyserg. Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento – dijo Jeanne omitiendo la presencia y el saludo de su hermana.

- Está bien – asintió Lyserg soltándose del agarre de Irone – Luego nos vemos – se despidió de la chica y acto seguido se fue con Jeanne y Marco. Irone los siguió con la mirada hasta que los perdió de vista.

- Me pregunto si habrá algo de malo en sentir celos de tu hermana – murmuró Irone antes de volverse a sentar para seguir comiendo su helado.

* * *

- Detesto ir de compras – se quejo Hao una vez que él e Yoh se quedaron solos en la mesa – Irone lo sabe, solo le gusta molestarme.

- Deberías de tomarlo como una forma de unirte a la sociedad – señalo Yoh – Aunque a mí tampoco me gusta ir de compras y menos cuando Anna me manda.

- En fin, por lo menos algo bueno salió de todo esto – hablo Hao acomodándose en su asiento – Escuche a un grupo de shamanes decir que mañana se enfrentarían a un equipo llamado "La Triada".

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de interesante? – inquirió Yoh sin entender.

- "La Triada" es el equipo de Serpiente y los otros dos – respondió Hao.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Yoh interesado.

- Tengo mis medios para sacar información – respondió Hao – El punto es que voy a ir a ver ese duelo. Necesito ver porque esos tres son los favoritos de Yohri.

- Pues, cuando vimos a Serpiente si parecía muy fuerte – señalo Yoh.

- Y presiento que los otros dos no se quedan atrás – expreso Hao.

* * *

Lyserg entro al cuartel de los Soldados X. Era un lugar que conocía a la perfección, pues ahí había vivido durante un largo tiempo. El lugar estaba vació, solo para ellos tres, pues el resto de los Soldados X se encontraban afuera.

- ¿Y bien, Lyserg, has conseguido alguna información? – pregunto Marco con prontitud.

- Nada importante – negó Lyserg.

- Ya llevas una semana con esta misión y hasta ahora no has conseguido nada, Lyserg – recrimino Marco – No será que no eres capaz de traicionar a Irone Nadiri.

- Les prometí conseguir información y eso es lo que estoy haciendo – salto Lyserg de inmediato – Si pensaron que sacarle información a Irone iba a ser muy fácil, pues, se equivocaron. Ella nunca habla de Hao.

- Hay muchas formas de conseguir las cosas, Lyserg – hablo Jeanne sentada en una de las bancas del enorme lugar, cuyo parecido con una iglesia era impresionante – Tienes razón, ejercemos mucha presión sobre ti, pero tal vez tú tampoco usas todo lo que tienes a tu favor.

- No entiendo a que se refiere, doncella – expreso Lyserg.

- Es claro que Irone siente por ti algo más que una simple amistad – señalo Jeanne causando un sonrojo en Lyserg – Una chica enamorada siempre habla de más.

- Irone no está enamorada de mi – negó Lyserg mirando al suelo con cierta decepción.

- Si, lo más seguro es que ella esté perdidamente enamorada de Hao – añadió Jeanne. Lyserg no pudo evitar enojarse ante tal afirmación.

- Tengo un plan, conseguiré la información que necesita – aseguro Lyserg. Acto seguido, hizo una pequeña reverencia a Jeanne y salió del lugar.

- Irone Nadiri no estará enamorada de Lyserg, pero Lyserg si de ella – señalo Marco acomodándose sus anteojos.

- No digas tonterías, Marco – lo regaño Jeanne con una suavidad casi tétrica.

Por su parte, Lyserg caminaba de regreso a la Aldea Apache sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de la doncella Jeanne. Era cierto, él ya lo sabía, Irone estaba enamorada de Hao. No necesitaba escucharlo de la boca de la chica, con mirarlos era más que suficiente, y ese simple hecho lo hacía enfurecerse. ¿Por qué Irone estaba enamorada de un demonio como Hao? ¿Qué le veía? ¿Qué tenía Hao que no tuviera él? Se detuvo en seco después de formular esa pregunta. ¿Por qué se comparaba con Hao? ¿Qué más le daba si Irone estaba enamorada de Hao? Ella era su amiga y nada más. Entonces, si nada más era su amiga, ¿por qué no le decía todo lo que sabía a la doncella Jeanne? ¿Por qué le tenía consideraciones a Irone? La verdad era que desde el momento en que había aceptado el cumplir la petición de la doncella Jeanne, el mismo se había propuesto no hacer nada. Simplemente era incapaz de traicionar a Irone, y por lo mismo, había decidido darle largas al asunto por lo menos hasta que la doncella Jeanne y Marco desistieran de su plan y buscaran otra fuente de información. Su plan tenía un gran número de fallas, sin embrago, hasta ahora había funcionado bastante bien.

* * *

Los asistentes al estadio estaban en un momento de emoción pocas veces visto. Todo esto se debía al combate que se llevaba en ese justo momento entre el Equipo Sintaro y el Equipo de Len. Ambos equipos tenían un nivel bastante parecido y eso es lo que convertía a este combate en algo cardiaco, sobre todo para Pilika, que pasaba del estado de alegría al de depresión con gran facilidad.

* * *

A algunos kilómetros de ahí, en la zona de batalla compuesta por el desierto, se llevaba a cabo otro combate, que a diferencia del otro, era más bien un chiste que aún no hubiera terminado. El Trío de la Rosa se enfrentaba contra un débil equipo de hombres, cuyo peor error había sido burlarse de las chicas al verlas entrar en el campo de batalla. Ahora sufrían las consecuencias siendo torturados por estas. Hao, Irone y Opacho miraban el combate haciendo de vez en cuando alguna burla a los contrincantes del Trío.

* * *

- Pilika, ya deja de llorar – pidió Horo-Horo harto de escuchar a su hermana llorar.

- No puedes pedirme eso – hablo Pilika entre sollozos abrazando a su hermano mayor.

- En primer lugar, ¿por qué estás llorando? – pregunto Horo-Horo

- Porque está loca – señalo Len pasando a los dos hermanos en su camino para salir del estadio.

- ¡Yo no estoy loca! – exclamo Pilika hacia Len. El muchacho la ignoro por completo.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Chocolove acercándose con Mic en su hombro.

- Lloro de felicidad porque pasaron a la siguiente ronda – señalo Pilika abrazando a su hermano de nuevo.

- ¿Siguiente ronda? – repitieron Horo-Horo y Chocolove mirándose mutuamente.

* * *

- Yo pensé que el Torneo terminaría aquí – hablo Manta. Todos estaban reunidos en el restaurante de Silver festejando la victoria del Equipo de Len y su pase a la siguiente ronda del Torneo.

- Las tradiciones también marcan eso, sin embargo, los Grandes Espíritus tomaron una decisión diferente esta vez – explico Silver.

- ¿Y dónde será la siguiente etapa? – pregunto Yoh con curiosidad.

- Aún no se sabe – respondió Silver sentándose a la mesa de los chicos.

- Los Grandes Espíritus dijeron que lo anunciarían el día que terminara esta ronda – informo Cole, que pasaba por la mesa en su camino a entregar un pedido a otro grupo de shamanes.

- Eso quiere decir que el próximo combate que tengamos será el que nos dé el pase – señalo Lyserg después de darle un trago a su bebida.

- En ese caso, deben de entrenar mucho más – hablo Anna desde otra mesa. Su voz causó un escalofrío en todo el Equipo de las Aguas Termales Fumbari.

- Que mal – se lamentó Yoh con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Siento lastima por ustedes – dijo Manta con pena.

- ¡Adivinen quien paso a la siguiente ronda del Torneo! – exclamo efusivamente Mati al entrar en el restaurante junto con Mari, Kanna e Irone.

- ¡Nosotros! – exclamo Horo-Horo poniéndose de pie con un puño en alto.

- Y eso a quien le importa – dijo Kanna ganándose una mirada de enojo de Horo-Horo y Pilika.

- Felicidades, chicas – felicito Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

- Hubieran visto, fue hilarante – señalo Irone tomando asiento al lado de Lyserg – Esos tipos no supieron que hacer en todo el tiempo.

- ¿Y Hao? ¿No fue con ustedes? – inquirió Yoh al notar la ausencia del shaman de fuego.

- Él y Opacho fueron a ver el combate entre la Triada y el otro equipo – informo Irone.

- ¿Quién es la Triada? – pregunto Manta.

- Es el equipo de Serpiente y los otros dos – respondió Yoh.

- ¿Y para qué fue Hao a verlos? – pregunto Riu extrañado.

- Es bueno conocer al enemigo – hablo Anna, lo cual llamo la atención de todos.

* * *

Cada uno tenía sus diferentes puntos buenos: Serpiente, sin lugar a dudas, era la shaman más rápida que jamás había visto. Podía crear y disolver oversouls con un simple pestañeo y a eso se sumaba que al parecer no necesitaba dar órdenes a cada uno para que actuaran como ella quisiera. La otra chica, cuyo nombre era Bomba, tenía un poder destructivo increíble. Con simples bombas del tamaño de una cuenta de rosario había creado cráteres de tamaños increíbles en todo el campo de batalla. Ambas chicas mantenían a raya a sus respectivos contrincantes, otras dos chicas, que intentaban desesperadamente lograr darle a las poderosas shamanes. El gran misterio del equipo era el líder, de nombre Zack. El rubio no se había movido ni un solo centímetro desde el comienzo del combate. Estaba plácidamente sentado, y no quitaba la mirada de su contrincante, el tercer miembro y líder del equipo contrario. Este tampoco se había movido un solo centímetro. A Hao le había costado un poco entender lo que sucedía: Zack usaba su oversoul de tal manera que impedía cualquier movimiento del líder del otro equipo; lo controlaba mentalmente. Bueno, por lo menos ahora ya sabía cómo se las habían arreglado para robarle sus guantes. Podía apostar lo que fuera a que el poder de Serpiente y Bomba juntas no era nada comparado al poder de Zack.

* * *

- Al final lo único que hizo fue ordenarle a su contrincante que terminara su oversoul, todo eso sin moverse un centímetro – termino de contar Hao con seriedad – Ese tipo debe de ser el más fuerte de los tres.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – pregunto Yoh. Ambos estaban en su antiguo punto de reunión, la fuente a la mitad del camino entre la Aldea y las casas de los Asakura y los Nadiri.

- Pude sentirlo, no es alguien ordinario – señalo Hao – además, si fue capaz de mantenerme dormido mientras robaban mis guantes debe de poseer un gran poder espiritual.

- Pues, habrá que esperar – dijo Yoh con sus ojos en el agua de la fuente. Justo en ese momento los oráculos virtuales de ambos comenzaron a resonar en todo el lugar. Los gemelos llevaron su atención a dicho objeto y leyeron el mensaje que les acababa de llegar – Me toca mi último combate en tres días – informo Yoh rascándose la cabeza – eso quiere decir que mi entrenamiento de mañana va a ser el triple.

- Te quejas por tan poco – hablo Hao en tono burlón – Yo hice tu entrenamiento durante una semana y déjame decirte que es la cosa más sencilla que jamás alguien haya hecho.

- Gracias por el dato, Hao – agradeció una voz detrás de ellos. Los dos voltearon para encontrarse con Anna, que regresaba de comprar algunas cosas en la Aldea – A partir de mañana te pondré un entrenamiento diez veces más difícil, Yoh – Y sin más que decir, pasó a los chicos y siguió su camino a la casa seguida por un Matamune con los brazos repletos de bolsas.

Yoh se quedo con la boca abierta y la mirada en blanco, para segundos después tomar a su hermano del brazo y zarandearlo.

- ¿Por qué? – se lamentó Yoh con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Velo por el lado positivo, te harás más fuerte – señalo Hao en un intento de soltarse del agarre de su hermano –. No tanto como yo, pero serás más fuerte. Ahora, Yoh, suéltame.

- Tienes razón – acepto Yoh al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Hao –, pero eso no quita que voy a sufrir.

- Yoh, eres un llorón – señalo Hao en tono de burla.

- Lo sé – dijo Yoh con lágrimas en los ojos. Se detuvo en seco en cuanto se dio cuenta de algo – Oye, ¿y cuándo te toca a ti tu último combate?

- En dos días – respondió Hao – así que mañana será día de entrenamiento intensivo.

* * *

Hacia algunas horas que los primeros rayos del sol habían tocado a la Aldea Apache y sus alrededores. Todos en la casa Nadiri disfrutaban de su desayuno, o por lo menos así era hasta que Hao saco el tema del entrenamiento.

- Olvídalo – negó Irone para después llevarse a la boca un pedazo de hot cake – Hoy no habrá nada de entrenamiento.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – saltó Hao sin entender la negativa de la chica.

- Porque hoy te vas a dedicar a revivir mi jardín – informo Irone sin dejar de comer.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo voy a hacer eso? – inquirió Hao con los brazos cruzados.

- Es curioso que lo digas – expreso Irone mientas repetía la acción de Hao – Tal vez, no sé, porque tú fuiste quien lo destruyo.

- ¿Y? – soltó Hao al tiempo que regresaba su atención a su desayuno.

- Y si no lo haces iré con Golva y le diré que yo me di cuenta de que eras Yoh e Yoh tú durante la batalla – hablo Irone. Todos dejaron de comer ante esto.

- ¿Me chantajeas? – pregunto Hao sorprendido ante la osadía de Irone.

- Tómalo como quieras – dijo Irone, para continuar con su desayuno. Hao lo pensó por un momento hasta que una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro. Todos, excepto Irone, quien estaba inmersa en su desayuno, retrocedieron un poco ante esto.

- Lo tomare como una apuesta – señalo Hao. Irone levanto de nuevo su mirada hacia Hao – Si no termino hoy tu estúpido jardín, puedes ir y decirle lo que quieras a Golva, pero si lo termino, tendrás que ir con el soldadito X y decirle que lo amas.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron todos a la mesa, excepto Mari.

- Yo no amo a Lyserg – negó Irone algo sonrojada.

- Y tú ya sabías lo de Yoh y yo desde el principio – añadió Hao y con voz cansina prosiguió – No me digas que ya te dio miedo.

- Tú vas a terminar mi jardín, quedara hermoso y deslumbrante y yo le diré a Lyserg que lo amo – concluyo Irone, mientras continuaba a su desayuno.

- Entonces si lo amas – señalo Hao. Esto causó que Irone se atragantara y que el resto comenzara a reír.

- ¡Eres la persona más irritable de este mundo! – indico Irone después de recuperarse.

- Y tú la más fácil de ser engañada – dijo Hao con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – Tu jardín estará terminado para la noche, así que piensa en un buen discurso para el soldadito X.

- Está bien, pero si terminamos siendo novios, no es mi culpa – hablo Irone. Con ese último comentario la sonrisa en la boca de Hao desapareció y el resto comenzó a reírse más fuerte.

* * *

- Yo creo que harían una linda pareja – hablo Manta mientras se encargaba de pintar la nueva cerca que los gemelos Asakura colocaban alrededor del jardín.

- Yo creí que ya eran pareja – dijo Yoh después de colocar una tabla más a la cerca.

- No lo eran, pero ahora gracias a Hao, podrían serlo – señalo Opacho que al igual que Manta pintaba la cerca.

- Deja de recordármelo – soltó Hao, con la espalda recargada en la cerca recién puesta – No puedo creer que se la haya puesto en bandeja de plata a ese imbécil.

- No veo cual es el problema – hablo Yoh, al mismo tiempo que cogía otra tabla del suelo para colocarla en la cerca.

- El problema es que podría apostar cualquier cosa a que ese idiota la va a lastimar – expreso Hao antes de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano y coger otra tabla para la cerca.

* * *

Sentada en la sala disfrutaba uno de los nuevos sillones que Hao y ella habían comprado hace dos días. Desde su sitio podía ver claramente a Hao, Yoh, Manta y Opacho en su proceso de construir la nueva cerca del jardín. Regresó su mirada al televisor enfrente de ella, también nuevo, el cual ya se había convertido en una sensación en la casa Nadiri. Hacía ya una hora que Mati había tomado el control de la televisión y, tras pasar de canal en canal, decidió quedarse en una película de terror. Era difícil causar algún tipo de miedo en el Trío de la Rosa, por lo cual esas películas, capaces de sacar un grito de terror en las personas normales, no lograban más que carcajadas en las tres mujeres. Por su parte, no prestaba atención alguna a la película. Su mente entera realizaba un proceso de búsqueda; si, buscaba las palabras exactas para declararse a Lyserg. Al principio su enojo contra Hao por atraparla de esa manera era grande, sin embargo, ahora agradecía mentalmente la apuesta del shaman de fuego. Ese era el empujoncito que necesitaba para tener el valor de hablar con el radiestesista sobre sus sentimientos.

- ¿Cómo hizo eso? – inquirió Irone al ver la escena presente en la televisión. Muy bien, la película al fin había llamado su atención.

- Fue muy sencillo – señalo Mati – Yo conozco formas más divertidas de hacer lo mismo.

- No requiero saberlas – dijo Irone poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Ya te vas? – pregunto Mari.

- No nos digas que ya te asustaste – hablo Mati burlonamente.

- No, voy a cumplir mi parte de la apuesta – informó Irone, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta – Luego me cuentan que pasó – Las tres vieron a Irone desaparecer en el vestíbulo y después oyeron como la puerta era cerrada.

Irone caminó hasta la casa de los Asakura, toco el timbre y espero pacientemente hasta que Tamao le abrió la puerta. Pregunto por el peliverde y Tamao le informó que había salido desde temprano. Algo desilusionada, se despidió de Tamao y emprendió el camino a la Aldea para buscar a Lyserg. Estaba decidida a hablar con él, pasará lo que pasará. Buscó por toda la Aldea y estaba a punto de rendirse cuando lo vio entrar a un pequeño restaurante, acompañado de Jeanne y de Marco. Se acerco al restaurante y, después de cerciorarse de no ser vista por ninguno de los tres, tomó una mesa para esperar a que Lyserg terminara de hablar con su hermana. Ese lugar, que ya había visitado anteriormente con Anna, era tan pequeño y silencioso que se podían escuchar las conversaciones de los demás o en este caso, la conversación de Lyserg, Jeanne y Marco. En toda su vida al lado de Hao había aprendido muchas cosas, y una de ellas era que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, a veces, puede ser de mucho provecho. Tomando en cuenta eso, se acomodo en su lugar, abrió el menú enfrente de ella, con cuidado de que este tapara su cara, y aguzo el oído lo más que pudo para escuchar cada palabra.

- Me decepcionas, Lyserg – hablo Marco.

- Marco, Lyserg hace todo lo que puede – señalo Jeanne – Nosotros debemos de confiar en él. Al fin y al cabo, Lyserg jamás nos ha traicionado.

- Y jamás lo haría – aseguro Lyserg – Solo necesito más tiempo.

- Lo que menos tenemos es tiempo – indico Marco, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- Denme otra semana, les aseguro que en ese tiempo conseguiré sacarle a Irone toda la información que necesitamos – pidió Lyserg. Irone se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso.

- Ya tuviste una semana, Lyserg, y no has conseguido nada – señalo Marco – Me parece que eres incapaz de sacarle esa información a Irone Nadiri.

- Ya les dije que no es tan sencillo – hablo Lyserg con irritación – Irone nunca habla de Hao.

- Está bien, Lyserg, tienes otra semana – acepto Jeanne – y no más. Esa información es crucial si queremos acabar con Hao.

- ¡Pues creo que se tendrán que quedar con las ganas! – exclamo Irone poniéndose de pie tan rápido que tiro la silla en la que estaba sentada. Todas las personas en el restaurante voltearon a ver a la muchacha. Lyserg palideció por completo al ver a Irone ahí. La chica lo miraba con furia y dolor en los ojos, ¿acaso habría oído todo?

- Irone… - comenzó Lyserg, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla. Sin embrago, fue cortado de seco por una bofetada que Irone le propino y que lo mando directo al suelo.

- Si quieren información sobre Hao, búsquense a otra idiota – le dijo a Jeanne y a Marco. Miro a Lyserg que la miraba desde el suelo – No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, imbécil.

Y con eso, Irone salió corriendo del restaurante ante la mirada de todos los comensales. Lyserg se puso de pie de inmediato y siguió a la chica, sin escuchar en ningún momento los gritos de Jeanne que le exigían volver. Debía explicarle todo a Irone, tenía que decirle que él jamás pensó traicionarla, que solamente trataba de hacer tiempo. Después de un rato la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo para detenerla. Con una rapidez nunca antes vista por Lyserg, Irone uso su brazo libre y le pego un puñetazo en la cara. El golpe hizo a Lyserg soltarla y caer una vez más al suelo. La muchacha se echo a correr y Lyserg detrás de ella.

* * *

- Mira – pidió Yoh picando a Hao con el mango de su brocha. Hao, que también tenía brocha en mano, lo volteo a ver. El pequeño de los gemelos Asakura señalaba a la cerca, donde había pintado un garabato. Hao intento encontrarle forma al dibujo de su hermano. Era una cara sonriente con cabello corto rodeada de nubecitas.

- ¿Quién es? – inquirió Hao, sin conseguir descifrar quien era el dibujo.

- Es Annita – respondió con una sonrisa. Hao miro de nuevo el dibujo.

- Eres malo para dibujar, Yoh – comentó Hao. Acto seguido, comenzó a hacer un garabato en la cerca –, además, Anna se vería así.

El dibujo de Hao era muy parecido al de Yoh, solo que tenía la diferencia de tener una cara enojada y llamas alrededor.

- Tú tampoco dibujas muy bien – señalo Yoh –, aunque debo de admitir que tu versión es más verídica.

- Exacto – asintió Hao. Dejó de ver a su hermano y la cerca para posar su mirada en Irone que se acercaba con gran rapidez a la casa. Tiró la brocha en el suelo y con rapidez intercepto a la muchacha antes de que esta entrara en la propiedad. Irone tenía lagrimas en los ojos y miraba a Hao con ganas de golpearlo - ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Pasó que tenías razón! – exclamo Irone antes de eludir al shaman de fuego y entrar a la casa, con un sonoro portazo detrás de ella.

- ¿En qué tienes la razón? – pregunto Yoh con preocupación. Ambos hermanos miraban hacia la puerta de la casa, por donde había desaparecido Irone.

- Es difícil saberlo, siempre tengo la razón – señalo Hao.

En ese momento, llego Lyserg al lugar, con la intención de acercarse a la casa, mas Hao se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Por qué no lo imagine? – lanzó la pregunta al aire Hao – Así que tú eres el culpable del estado de Irone.

- Déjame pasar – pidió Lyserg en un intento vano de guardar la calma.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – inquirió Hao amenazantemente.

- Déjame pasar – repitió Lyserg. Sabía que no sería capaz de controlarse por mucho más tiempo. Necesitaba hablar con Irone, explicarle todo y el maldito de Hao no se lo permitía. Hao, seguro de que no conseguiría nada de Lyserg, decidió leer su mente, para enterarse de lo ocurrido. Al instante miró a Lyserg con odió y lo lanzó algunos metros lejos - ¡¿En qué estúpido momento se te ocurrió usar a Irone para sacar información sobre mí? – la pregunta sorprendió a Yoh, Manta y Opacho.

- ¡Yo no tengo porque explicarte a ti nada! – exclamo Lyserg, una vez más en el suelo - ¡A quien si debo de explicarle es a Irone!

- No hay mucho que explicar – indico Hao al tiempo que lanzaba una bola de fuego sobre Lyserg. El peliverde consiguió esquivar el ataque y ponerse de pie otra vez.

- ¡Hao, espera! – intervino Yoh en un intento de evitar lo que venía.

- Voy a cumplir tu sueño más grande, Lyserg – hablo Hao con furia en los ojos – Volver a ver a tus padres.

Hao lanzó otro ataque a Lyserg, sin embargo, éste fue interceptado por Yoh, quien se colocó entre los dos shamanes.

- Quítate, Yoh – ordeno Hao a punto de perder la paciencia.

- No lo haré – negó Yoh con total decisión. Hao hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha, el cual provoco que tanto Yoh como Lyserg salieran despedidos algunos metros y cayeran en el suelo, cada uno lo suficientemente lejos del otro. Justo en ese momento, los habitantes de ambas casas salían al camino para ver que ocasionaba tanto ruido. El shaman de fuego se acercó a Lyserg, lo agarro del cuello de la camiseta con una mano, mientras en la otra aparecía una bola de fuego. Levantó su mano con la intención de lanzar el ataque a Lyserg y quemarlo por completo.

- ¡ALTO! – grito Irone. La simple voz de Irone contuvo a Hao. Yoh aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse una vez más a los dos shamanes.

- Hao, suéltalo – pidió Yoh – Sé que Lyserg puede explicarnos todo.

- Hao – lo llamo Irone. Por mucho que despreciara a Lyserg en ese momento, su corazón aún amaba al peliverde y era imposible contradecirlo.

Hao lanzo un resoplido y tiró a Lyserg al suelo. Odiaba que sus deseos asesinos fueran detenidos por un par de idiotas pacíficos. Lyserg, al verse liberado, se levanto del suelo y se aproximo a Irone. La chica hizo el ademán de regresar a la casa, pero Lyserg la tomó una vez más del brazo para frenarla.

- ¡Suéltala o te mato! – amenazo Hao, con la bola de fuego aún en la mano.

- Irone, por favor, escúchame – pidió Lyserg sin hacer caso a la amenaza de Hao – La doncella Jeanne me pidió que usara mi amistad contigo para sacarte información sobre Hao. Yo le dije que lo haría, pero jamás pensé en realmente hacerlo. Lo único que quería era ganar tiempo para que la doncella se cansara y buscara otra fuente de información – cogió a Irone de la mano – Lo digo en verdad. Créeme, por favor.

Irone miró a Lyserg por un momento, no muy segura de si creerle o no. Y aunque le creyera, esto no dejaba de ser el fin. Hao no tenía razón en cuanto a la forma de ser de Lyserg; en lo que si tenía razón era en la capacidad del radiestesista para lastimar a las personas.

- Dice la verdad – hablo Hao con cierta molestia. Todos voltearon a verlo atónitos. Lyserg, por primera vez en su vida, agradeció la existencia de Hao y sus poderes. Irone fijo sus ojos en los de Lyserg, segura de cuál sería su siguiente acción.

- Me alegro de que no tratarás de usarme, Lyserg – expreso Irone –, sin embargo ya no quiero ser tu amiga.

La expresión de sorpresa fue unánime en todos, incluso en Hao, quien esperaba una reconciliación llena de miel. Lyserg tardo en entender las palabras de Irone.

- ¡Pero si no hice nada malo! – exclamo Lyserg desesperado.

- Lo sé – asintió Irone -, pero eso no significa que en un futuro no lo harás – soltó su mano del agarre de Lyserg – Hao, Opacho y el Trío son mi familia, Lyserg. Estar contigo solo pondría en peligro a mi familia. No puedo pedirte que cambies tu forma de ser, ni tampoco que perdones a Hao y hagas a un lado tus deseos de venganza. Por eso, lo mejor para los dos es permanecer lejos el uno del otro – sonrió levemente – Fue divertido ser tu amiga, Lyserg.

A continuación, sin decir una palabra más, Irone regreso al interior de la casa. La atención de los presentes se fijo en Lyserg, el cual se demoró en reaccionar. Mas, cuando al fin su mente logró comprender lo que sucedía, se dio la vuelta y caminó en silencio a la casa de los Asakura.

* * *

- Esto es malo – hablo Horo-Horo – Muy malo.

- No veo cual es la sorpresa, era de esperarse que algo así sucediera – señalo Len con los brazos cruzados. Los habitantes de la casa de los Asakura se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, en espera de la comida preparada por Tamao.

- Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué Irone rompió con Lyserg, si él no hizo nada – comento Riu.

- Es un asunto de inteligencia – explico Len – Nosotros deberíamos de seguir su ejemplo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Riu amenazantemente.

- A lo obvio – respondió Len – Lyserg odia a Hao y su odio es un peligro para él y para cualquiera cerca de él, en especial nosotros por tener una relación tan cercana a Hao. Esta vez Lyserg pensó en algo más que la destrucción de Hao, pero la siguiente ocasión cabe la posibilidad de que no haya algo tan importante que lo detenga de traicionarnos.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lyserg, es nuestro amigo – saltó Riu en defensa del peliverde.

- De eso no hay duda – intervino Anna con una taza de té en sus manos – Aquí la pregunta es: ¿Qué es más grande: su amistad con ustedes o su odio hacia Hao?

Nadie dijo algo más, pues ninguno podía responder esa pregunta, ni siquiera Riu.

* * *

Sus ojos fijos en el techo estaban rojos de tanto llorar. No recordaba haber llorado tanto desde la muerte de sus padres. Tampoco recordaba haber sentido esa sensación de pérdida. Acababa de perder a la persona más importante para él, después de sus padres. Porque eso era Irone para él, una persona muy importante. Aún no podía explicar del todo cómo había sucedido, mas ahora estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por la chica no era tan simple: la amaba, amaba a Irone y no podía evitarlo; amaba a la "hermana menor" de Hao Asakura; amaba a alguien que prefería a un asesino despiadado que a él. Una parte de él le exigía que olvidara a Irone, que alejarse de ella era lo mejor. La otra parte, la más grande, le ordenaba hacer lo que fuera posible para recuperar a Irone. No podía olvidarla, mucho menos alejarse de ella, pero tampoco podía ir detrás de ella, eso solo significaría hacer un cambio en su escala de valores. Entendía a la perfección porque Irone terminó su amistad; comprendía que si quería recuperar el cariño de la chica solo debía hacer una cosa. Y era en ese punto donde las dos partes que lidiaban en su cabeza se ponían de acuerdo por un momento y le hacían la misma pregunta: ¿Qué es más grande: tu amor por Irone o tu odio hacia Hao?

* * *

Había pasado media hora desde que el sonido de sollozos se detuvo. Hao, que estuvo sentado a la mesa del comedor todo ese tiempo, se puso en pie y subió las escaleras, ante la mirada de Opacho y el Trío. Durante los últimos años se había dedicado a darle a Irone una vida feliz en lo que cabía de sus posibilidades. Esta vez no sería la excepción. Llego a la puerta del cuarto de Irone, la abrió y entro en la habitación. Irone, acostada en la cama con la mirada fija al techo, lo volteo a ver.

- Nunca vas a aprender a tocar, ¿verdad? – le recrimino Irone.

- Necesitamos hablar – dijo Hao. Se acerco a la cama y tomo asiento en ella. Irone se sentó en espera de escuchar algún sermón – Perdona a Lyserg y vuelvan a ser amigos.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Irone sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Desde cuándo Hao intercedía por Lyserg?

- Mira, tú sabes que yo detesto a ese soldadito X y que es uno de los primeros en mi lista de personas que quiero matar, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tú lo amas y al parecer él a ti también – explico Hao – No estoy seguro si estoy en lo correcto o no, sin embargo, ahora más que nunca, creo que él jamás te haría daño, no a propósito.

- Eres un maldito bipolar – indico Irone al tiempo mismo tiempo que se acostaba otra vez en su cama.

- ¿Y entonces? – inquirió Hao.

- Nada – respondió Irone – Lo mío con Lyserg terminó.

- Eres una testaruda – señalo Hao - ¿Estarás bien mañana? Recuerda que tenemos el combate para acceder a la siguiente etapa del Torneo.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien – aseguro Irone, mientras le daba la espalda a Hao. El shaman de fuego tomo esto como una señal de que se fuera y así lo hizo.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, al siguiente día, después de un sencillo combate, el Equipo Estrella pasó a la siguiente etapa. Sin embargo, la victoria pasaba a un segundo plano, pues era un poco difícil festejar con Irone tan cerca. La chica, que no había tenido problema en ganarle a su contrincante en la batalla, carecía ese día de su conocida sonrisa, sin contar las ojeras debajo de sus ojos hinchados. Trataba de fingir felicidad a cada minuto, pero siempre terminaba con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

* * *

- Bueno, ahora solo faltan ustedes tres por pasar a la siguiente etapa – señalo Horo-Horo mientras entraban a la casa de los Asakura.

- Si, solo espero que no haya problemas – hablo Anna al pasar a todos con rumbo al comedor.

- ¿Problemas? – inquirió Yoh extrañado al tiempo que todos seguían a Anna al comedor. Faltaba poco para la hora de la comida - ¿Por qué los habría?

- Por eso – indico Len señalando al jardín de la casa. Todos voltearon a ver para encontrarse con un Lyserg, sentado en el pasto, con la mirada perdida.

- Lleva un buen rato ahí sentado – informo Kino Asakura, con lo cual ganó la atención de todos – Después de que se fueron al combate, salió de su cuarto y comenzó a entrenar, hasta que decidió mejor sentarse.

- ¿Creen que deberíamos de hablar con él? – pregunto Riu – Se ve muy mal.

- Lyserg siempre se ve muy mal – comento Horo-Horo.

- Hermano, no seas malo – lo regaño Pilika.

- Es la verdad – se defendió Horo-Horo.

- Vayan al comedor, yo iré a hablar con él – dijo Yoh antes de dirigirse al peliverde. El resto lo siguió con la mirada por un momento, para después encaminarse al comedor.

Llegó hasta donde Lyserg, mas el muchacho pareció no notar su presencia. Yoh tomó asiento al lado de Lyserg. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio.

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido que escoger entre dos cosas? – pregunto Lyserg. Yoh pensó por un momento su respuesta – Y no me refiero a una simple elección. Me refiero a elegir con la certeza de que al optar por una perderás cualquier posibilidad en la otra opción.

- La verdad, no, nunca he estado en una situación como esa – admitió Yoh. Sus decisiones, aunque difíciles, no le habían hecho perder nada hasta ahora – Pero si he tenido que decidir sobre cosas muy difíciles – levanto la mirada para ver el cielo – Siempre que estoy ante un dilema me dejó guiar por mi corazón.

- No puedes dejar toda tu vida en merced de tus sentimientos – señalo Lyserg mirando a Yoh.

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirió Yoh – El corazón nunca se equivoca, o por lo menos eso creo yo.

- ¿Fue así como decidiste hacerte amigo de Hao? – pregunto Lyserg.

- Si – asintió Yoh.

- Suena tan fácil – dijo Lyserg.

- Pero es muy difícil – concluyó Yoh – Solo piensa, Lyserg, ¿qué es lo que en verdad quieres? Deja de razonarlo tanto.

- No puedo dejar de razonarlo – señalo Lyserg.

- En ese caso usa una balanza – propuso Yoh, con lo que Lyserg lo miro extrañado – Pon ambas opciones en una balanza, con los pros y los contras, inevitablemente una será más pesada que la otra.

Lyserg se quedo en silencio un momento sin quitar sus ojos de Yoh.

- ¿Por qué escogiste a Hao? – inquirió Lyserg.

- Porque dentro de mí tenía el presentimiento de que ser amigo de Hao me iba a hacer más bien que ser su enemigo – expreso Yoh – Y mira, no me equivoque.

Lyserg miró a Yoh por un momento, antes de regresar su mirada al frente.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer por el horizonte. Según Cole, su combate sería el último de la etapa, tal vez eso explicaba porque el estadio de la Aldea Apache estaba prácticamente lleno. Era de suponerse que la mitad de las personas reunidas ahí solo estaban para disfrutar por última vez de una batalla entre shamanes, pues no seguirían en la siguiente etapa. El combate inició justo en el momento en que el último rayo de luz desaparecía por el horizonte. Tanto Lyserg como Riu acabaron rápidamente con sus contrincantes, sin embargo Yoh prefirió divertirse un rato. Yoh ni siquiera se molestaba en usar todo su poder, incluso muchos dudaban que estuviera usando el cinco por ciento de su poder. Aunque también era un poco difícil calcular el nivel actual del poder de Yoh. Después de su intercambio con Hao, de lo único que todos estaban seguros era que el castaño era mucho más fuerte. Finalmente, el combate terminó con el "Equipo de las Aguas Termales de Fumbari" como ganador.

- Se siente tan bien pasar a una siguiente etapa, ¿no lo creen? – pregunto Yoh mientras él, Riu y Lyserg caminaban para salir del estadio.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, don Yoh – asintió Riu con entusiasmo. Ambos voltearon a ver a Lyserg, quien iba detrás de ellos. El chico tenía la mirada en el suelo y no parecía haber escuchado a sus dos amigos. – Me preocupa – expreso Riu regresando su mirada al frente.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien – lo tranquilizó Yoh.

- Debo felicitarlos por su victoria de este día – hablo una voz enfrente de ellos. Yoh y Riu se detuvieron al ver a la doncella Jeanne delante de ellos, mientras que Lyserg solamente levanto la mirada.

- Gracias, Jeanne – agradeció Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Lyserg, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – inquirió Jeanne. Tanto Yoh como Riu voltearon a ver a Lyserg otra vez, para ver cuál sería su respuesta.

- Por supuesto, doncella – accedió Lyserg y después, dirigiéndose a Yoh y Riu – Los veo en el restaurante de Silver.

Yoh y Riu asintieron. Acto seguido, Lyserg se acerco a la doncella Jeanne y ambos salieron del estadio.

- No me agrada esa chica – señalo Riu al tiempo que continuaban caminando hacia la salida.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema con Jeanne – hablo Yoh -, pero si tengo problema con sus métodos.

* * *

Caminaron algunos metros lejos del estadio, una distancia que a Lyserg le pareció conveniente.

- Doncella Jeanne, necesito decirle algo muy importante – hablo Lyserg. Jeanne se detuvo en seco y giro para quedar de frente a Lyserg, con su tenue sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Acaso es tan importante que no puedes esperar hasta llegar a la base? – pregunto Jeanne.

- Si – asintió Lyserg.

- ¿De qué se trata? – inquirió Jeanne un tanto curiosa. Lyserg bajo la mirada. Su cabeza al fin había dado un veredicto y estaba completamente decidido en ello. Medito por un momento las palabras que diría.

- Desde que mis padres murieron, no he sentido nada más que odio y tristeza en mi corazón – comenzó Lyserg levantando la mirada, para ver a los ojos a Jeanne – incluso llegue a pensar que jamás volvería a sentir algo más. Sin embargo, hace unos meses, conocí a alguien – se detuvo un momento antes de proseguir – Esa persona me enseño que en el mundo existe algo más que el odio, la tristeza y el rencor; me mostró la felicidad, la tranquilidad… el amor – otro silencio – Pero, la perdí.

- ¿De quién hablas, Lyserg? – pregunto Jeanne. La sonrisa había desparecido de su rostro. Tenía un ligero presentimiento de a quién se refería Lyserg.

- De Irone – respondió Lyserg. Esas simples dos palabras causaron furia en la Doncella de Hierro.

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que amas a Irone? – inquirió Jeanne lo más tranquilamente posible.

- Si, la amo – acepto Lyserg – y no hay nada que pueda evitarlo.

- ¡Es una aliada de Hao! – señalo Jeanne.

- Técnicamente es su hermana – corrigió Lyserg.

- Con mucha más razón, no es la persona indicada para ti, Lyserg – indicó Jeanne – pero esperare a que tú te des cuenta de ello.

- El problema es que Irone ya no quiere saber nada de mí porque represento una amenaza para ella – continuo Lyserg – Tal vez nunca deje de ser una amenaza para Irone y lo más posible es que al hacer esto no gane nada, pero he tomado una decisión: alejarme de usted y de los Soldados X.

Jeanne tardó un momento en procesar las palabras de Lyserg y cuando lo hizo, no pudo mantenerse tranquila por más tiempo.

- ¿Piensas abandonarnos para unirte al bando de Hao? – pregunto Jeanne – Porque a mi parecer, eso es lo que estás haciendo, Lyserg.

- Yo jamás podría estar del lado de Hao, del mismo modo que nunca podre dejar de odiarlo y desear su muerte – clarifico Lyserg – Sé que mi odio hacia Hao es un gran obstáculo entre Irone y yo, al igual que mi amistad con ustedes, por eso pienso quitar todos los obstáculos que pueda. Odiare a Hao toda mi vida por matar a mis padres, mis planes no han cambiado en absoluto, sin embargo, mientras los cumplo y me ganó el total repudio de Irone, pienso aprovechar cada minuto que puede estar con ella.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo qué estás haciendo, Lyserg? – inquirió Jeanne.

- Perfectamente, doncella Jeanne – aseguro Lyserg. Estaba rompiendo relaciones con los Soldados X y sabía que no había marcha atrás para eso.

- Si así lo quieres, Lyserg, así será – acepto Jeanne con dolor. Lyserg no solo era uno de sus mejores soldados, uno de los más fuertes, también lo amaba, y el hecho de que la cambiara por su despreciable hermana era algo que no podía aceptar – Espero que no causes tu propio fin con esta decisión.

A continuación, Jeanne se dio la vuelta y se alejo de Lyserg, sin decir una palabra más. Lyserg lanzó un suspiro, mientras Morphin, atrás de él, festejaba la medida de su dueño.

* * *

- ¡Salud! – exclamo Horo-Horo. Todos chocaron sus vasos de refresco efusivamente, casi tirando el contenido del mismo - ¡Por la siguiente etapa del Torneo!

- Para que la pasen – hablo Hao en tono de "hasta aquí llegaron ustedes".

- Que gracioso – dijo Horo-Horo.

- Silver, ¿todavía falta mucho para que la cena esté lista? - pregunto Yoh con sus manos en el estomago – Me muero de hambre.

- Sería mucho más rápido si cierta persona ayudara un poco – indico Silver mandándole miradas a Cole, quien parecía estar muy ocupado con su oráculo virtual.

- La abuela dijo que hoy los Grandes Espíritus anunciarían el lugar donde será la siguiente etapa del Torneo – señalo Cole en forma de disculpa.

- Estar con los ojos pegados al oráculo no hará que te enteres más pronto – hablo Silver – Ahora ven aquí y ayuda.

- Está bien – acepto Cole levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado.

- ¡Hey, Lyserg, por aquí! – exclamo Riu haciéndole señas al peliverde que acababa de entrar al restaurante. Lyserg se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban todos reunidos, mas no se sentó. En lugar de eso, se acerco a Irone.

- Irone, ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto Lyserg. Irone volteó a ver a Hao en busca de ayuda, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, Hao decidió por primera vez no hacerle caso y poner su atención en su oráculo virtual. Una vez que noto que nada evitaría su plática con Lyserg, asintió y se puso de pie. Lyserg sonrió levemente, para después encaminarse al exterior del restaurante. Irone, un poco nerviosa, lo siguió.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Chocolove.

* * *

Ya afuera, Lyserg volteo a ver a Irone, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

- Acabo de hablar con la doncella Jeanne – informo Lyserg – Termine mi relación con ella y con los Soldados X – Irone se sorprendió ante las palabras de Lyserg.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Irone.

- Porque fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para recuperar tu amistad – expreso Lyserg. Irone simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba – Irone, no sé cómo explicarte lo que significas para mí, solo puedo decirte que eres muy importante. Tú me has enseñado que soy capaz de sentir algo más que odio. A tú lado siento que el mundo no existe, que no hay mal, ni dolor, y no puedo perder eso – se acerco a Irone. A continuación tomo las manos de Irone entre las suyas – No quiero perder tu presencia en mi vida. Por favor, Irone, perdóname.

Irone, cuya mente estaba decidida a alejarse de Lyserg, se encontró ante una encrucijada. Su mente y su corazón peleaban una vez más. Podía decirle a Lyserg que aceptaba ser su amiga otra vez o podía mantenerse en su decisión. Ninguna de las dos opciones la convencía.

- Lyserg, cualquier cambio que hagas en tu vida debes de hacerlo por ti, no por alguien más y mucho menos por mí – hablo Irone viendo sus manos entrelazadas con las de Lyserg – No quiero que cambies tu vida por mi culpa.

- No es tu culpa – corrigió Lyserg – Tome esa decisión porque estoy seguro de que es la mejor, incluso al saber que era muy posible que eso no cambiara nada entre nosotros dos – suspiró – Me di cuenta que estar cerca de los Soldados X solo aumentaba mi odio y mi rencor. Me di cuenta de eso gracias a ti y a mis amigos.

- Me alegro mucho por eso, Lyserg – sonrió Irone levemente –, pero eso no cambia que ser amigos sea una locura.

- Lo sé – apoyo Lyserg bajando la cabeza.

- Aunque hagamos lo imposible, jamás conseguiremos desaparecer el odio que tienes por Hao, lo cual tarde o temprano nos lastimara a los dos – continuó Irone – La verdad, no me agrada sufrir.

- A mi tampoco – hablo Lyserg. Irone soltó sus manos del agarre de Lyserg, señal que tomó éste como una negativa.

- Hao y yo no tenemos nada en común, somos polos opuestos – señalo Irone. Lyserg levanto la mirada extrañado -, pero, a lo largo de los años, me he dado cuenta de que tenemos algo en común: a los dos nos gusta hacer locuras, sin importar el resultado final. Siempre nos metemos en situaciones que ni siquiera sabemos si podremos controlar. Es parte de nuestra forma de ser, supongo – se acercó a Lyserg y lo abrazo del cuello – Se podría decir que estamos locos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – inquirió Lyserg, al tiempo que abrazaba a Irone de la cintura, con la intensión de acercarla más a él.

- Quiere decir que me encantaría ser tu amiga hasta que la locura se acabe – respondió Irone -, como sea que acabe

Lyserg sonrió al tiempo que cerraba cualquier espacio entre Irone y él en un abrazo. Cierto, no le agradaba el título de amigo, pero en ese momento era más que suficiente. Probablemente, más adelante podrían ser algo más. Un extraño sonido llamo la atención de los dos. Se separaron un poco solo para ver como Manta, Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Pilika, Jun y Mati estaban pegados a la ventana. En cuanto los voltearon a ver, el grupo comenzó a gritar "beso, beso" tan alto que se escucho hasta donde Lyserg e Irone estaban. La burla de los chicos provoco que Lyserg se sonrojara.

- ¿Quieren beso? – pregunto Irone con alegría. El color en la cara de Lyserg aumento. Acaso la chica iba a hacer lo que él creía que haría. Todos asintieron y aplaudieron, al tiempo que Opacho, Kanna y Tamao se acercaban a la ventana para ver lo que ocurría – Bueno – dijo Irone antes de darle un dulce beso en la mejilla a Lyserg. Al instante se oyeron quejas de decepción desde el restaurante y el grupo comenzó a dispersarse, ante la mirada divertida de Irone – Son increíbles.

- No hay duda de eso – apoyo Lyserg.

- Vamos adentro, según Cole, pronto darán el anuncio de donde será la siguiente etapa – propuso Irone separándose de Lyserg.

- Vamos – acepto Lyserg, a lo que ambos caminaron de regreso al interior del restaurante. Mas, alguien les impidió entrar. Hao se encontraba en la puerta, con los ojos clavados en los dos.

- Hao – dijo Irone sin ganas de que la felicidad que sentía en ese momento desapareciera.

- Entra – ordeno Hao firmemente. Irone rodo los ojos y entro al restaurante, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Hao.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo – señalo Lyserg con la intensión de entrar al restaurante, pero Hao se le puso enfrente.

- Cuando mate a Sania y a Jasen Nadiri, hice la promesa de proteger a Irone de todo y jamás volver a permitir que algo o alguien la hiciera sufrir – comenzó Hao ganando la atención de Lyserg – Irone te quiere por razones que no me puedo explicar y no pienso interponerme entre ustedes dos – se acerco más a Lyserg – Solo te advierto una cosa, Lyserg: hazla sufrir, lastímala, y te juro que será lo último que hagas en tu vida.

- Yo jamás haría sufrir a Irone – aseguro Lyserg con frialdad.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – hablo Hao con un tono que hizo pensar a Lyserg que Hao sabía algo que él no.

- En todo caso, ambos somos muy capaces de hacerla sufrir, ¿no te parece? – señalo Lyserg.

- Vaya, es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo – dijo Hao. Justo en ese momento, el oráculo virtual de los dos comenzó a sonar. Voltearon a ver el aparato, para después entrar en el restaurante.

- ¡Silencio! – exclamo Cole subido en una de las mesas, ante la mirada aprehensiva de Silver y de Kalim. Todos lo voltearon a ver, expectantes de lo que diría el muchacho. El peliblanco oprimió uno de los botones y comenzó a leer el mensaje que acababa de llegarle a todos los shamanes presentes en el restaurante – "Por este medio se informa a los shamanes que han pasado a la siguiente etapa del Torneo entre shamanes que, por designios de los Grandes Espíritus, esta se llevara a cabo en Inglaterra, con sede en la ciudad de Londres. Todos aquellos shamanes que deseen seguir en el Torneo deben de presentarse en el plazo de una semana en la dicha ciudad; quienes no estén presentes serán oficialmente descalificados". Fin del mensaje.

Al instante las voces comenzaron a llenar el restaurante. Irone se alegraba de haberse sentado, porque lo más seguro es que si hubiera estado parada en este momento estaría tirada en el suelo a causa de un desmayo. ¿Londres? Era oficial, los Grandes Espíritus la odiaban.

- Oye, Lyserg, ¿tú no eres de Londres? – pregunto Horo-Horo en cuanto Lyserg y Hao llegaron a la mesa.

- Si – asintió Lyserg.

- Genial, ya tenemos donde quedarnos – dijo Horo-Horo.

- Tú no desaprovechas la oportunidad de vivir a costillas de los demás, ¿verdad? – hablo Len con un celular en las manos.

- El día que no tengas dinero para pagar un hotel de cinco estrellas, hablamos – expuso Horo-Horo mirando el celular con extrañeza - ¿Qué haces?

- Llamo para que un avión de la familia Tao venga por nosotros mañana – respondió Len colocando el celular en su oreja.

- ¡¿Mañana? – exclamaron casi todos los unísono.

- Si quieren quedarse pueden hacerlo, yo me voy mañana – dijo Len.

* * *

La posición del sol indicaba que era próximo el medio día. Todos se encontraban hablando mientras esperaban a que el piloto les diera la indicación para abordar el avión. En vista de que su única posibilidad de llegar a Londres en el plazo indicado era en el avión de la familia Tao, los muchachos no tuvieron otra elección más que aceptar irse ese mismo día. Los únicos que no harían el viaje eran los padres y los abuelos de Yoh, quienes habían decidido pasar un tiempo más en la Aldea Apache antes de regresar a Izumo.

- Me gustan los aviones, son cómodos - expreso Irone lanzando miradas a Hao, sentado a algunos metros de ella.

- El Espíritu de Fuego también es cómodo – señalo Hao.

- ¿En serio no quieren venir con nosotros? Todos cabemos muy bien en ese avión – propuso una vez más Yoh.

- Olvídalo, ni muerto me subo a una de esas invenciones humanas – negó Hao.

- Además, el Espíritu de Fuego es mucho más rápido – apoyo Opacho.

- No creo que sea más rápido que este avión, es uno de los mejores aviones del mundo – señalo Len.

- ¿Quieres apostar, Tao? – pregunto Hao poniéndose de pie. Al instante, Irone y Opacho comenzaron a negar con la cabeza, al tiempo que el Trío movía la cabeza positivamente con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

- Con gusto – accedió Len. Irone y Opacho golpearon su frente con la palma de su mano y el Trío acentuó su malvada sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderán los mortales a no apostar contra la naturaleza? – pregunto una voz. Todos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Yohri, acompañada de Serpiente, Bomba y Zack. Al instante se pusieron en pie todos, en actitud defensiva – Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Hao, creo que desde que me amenazaste.

- Tú sabes a donde te metes – indico Hao acercándose a la mujer.

- Debo de felicitarlos a todos por haber pasado a la siguiente etapa – dijo Yohri con su vista fija en los demás – No cabe duda de que todos ustedes son shamanes muy fuertes.

- ¿Qué quieres Yohri? – pregunto Hao cansado. Detestaba cuando Yohri le daba largas a las cosas.

- Solo quería despedirme – respondió Yohri -, como no nos veremos en mucho tiempo.

- Por un momento pensé que me seguirías hasta matarme – dijo Hao con burla.

- Lo haría, pero tengo que arreglar algunos pendientes – expreso Yohri al tiempo que se acercaba mucho más a Hao, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia – Sabes algo, Hao, últimamente una duda no para de molestarme.

- ¿Cuál duda? – inquirió Hao. Esto solo le hacía recordar los días que pasaban jugando cuando eran niños hace 500 años. Acto seguido, sin que nadie pudiera prever lo que pasaría, Yohri se agacho y unió sus labios con los de Hao. La sorpresa fue general, en especial para Hao. Sin embargo, bastaron unos segundos para que Hao reaccionara y respondiera al beso. Después de unos segundos, los dos se separaron, cada uno con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Si, esto era como volver a ser niños 500 años atrás.

- Si, sigues besando igual que hace 500 años – aseguro Yohri. En seguida, la mujer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la Aldea Apache. Serpiente, Bomba y Zack, que sufrían de un ataque de shock, al igual que el resto de los espectadores, reaccionaron cuando su jefa ya estaba a varios metros de ellos y la siguieron de inmediato. Por su parte, después de saborear el beso, Hao volteo a ver a los demás, encontrándose con sus caras de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto a dos personas besarse? - pregunto Hao con burla.

- Señor Tao, el avión ya está listo – anuncio el piloto sacando a todos de su estado de shock.

- Listo para perder contra un espíritu de la naturaleza – añadió Hao con autosuficiencia.

* * *

Sé que no hay palabras que disculpen tan larga tardanza, pero la verdad es que la inspiración en Shaman King me abandono por algunos meses. Espero que el capitulo valga la espera y les guste. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Quiero agradecer a Mitsuki Asakura, a Q.C18, a xdaniielaahx, a Seyram Asakura, a Patrick A'Sakura, a *Shia Azakami, a warrior-fire, a Chipilin hablantin y a mioncha13 por sus comentarios, este capitulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	14. Una dulce niebla

**13**

**Una dulce niebla**

- ¡La beso! – exclamó Horo-Horo - ¿Quién en su sano juicio besa a su peor enemiga?

- Eso sólo es una prueba más de que Hao no está en su sano juicio – señaló Manta.

Yoh escuchaba a sus amigos comentar el beso entre Hao e Yohri que acababan de atestiguar hace algunos minutos. En ese momento, se encontraban en el interior del avión, el cual sobrevolaba el inmenso desierto donde se hallaba la Aldea Apache. La discusión comenzó exactamente en el momento en que la puerta del avión fue cerrada, y es que era imposible quedarse callado después de tal espectáculo. Incluso a él le sorprendió mucho. Sin embargo, lo más seguro era que Hao tuviera una razón para haber besado a Yohri.

* * *

- Sólo fue un beso, no veo cuál es el problema – habló Hao cómodamente recostado en el Espíritu de Fuego, quien servía de transporte para él, Opacho, el Trío e Irone.

- ¡Es tu enemiga! – indicó Irone – Además, me provocaste dolor de cabeza con eso.

- Uno no se besa con el enemigo – añadió Mati.

Irone, Mati y Kanna, pero en especial la primera, no paraban de atacar a Hao con preguntas de por qué se le ocurrió besar a Yohri. Opacho, demasiado pequeño como para entender el problema por completo, se entretenía con las nubes que pasaban al lado del Espíritu de Fuego. Mientras tanto, ella tenía toda su concentración en mantenerse tranquila e indiferente, como siempre. Mas, era una tarea muy difícil, sobre todo porque la imagen de Hao e Yohri besándose permanecía en su mente sin dejar de atormentarla. Le dolía y sumado a eso, sentía celos. ¿Por qué el señor Hao besó a Yohri? ¿Por qué besó a su peor enemiga y a ella, que le servía fielmente desde hacía años, no le prestaba atención? ¿Por qué?

* * *

- Son insoportables – murmuró Anna harta de escuchar lo mismo. Yoh, al lado de ella, sonrió. Sabía que lo siguiente era una escena de Anna furiosa aventando a sus amigos por la puerta de emergencia del avión.

- Si quieres tirarlos del avión, apoyo la moción – dijo Len sentado en frente de ellos. Lyserg, sentado al lado de él, levantó la mirada preocupado del libro que estaba leyendo.

- Si los tiro, no tendré quien me sirva en Londres – señaló Anna. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en las cabezas de Yoh y Lyserg.

_

* * *

_

Observó la espectacular escena frente a ella. No cualquiera tenía la oportunidad de ver a los Grandes Espíritus tan cerca; eso era un privilegio del que gozaban muy pocos. Pero, eso no cambiaba lo que sentía en ese momento. Era una mezcla de sentimientos que no la dejaban respirar con tranquilidad: tristeza, miedo, nervios. Se sentía como una pequeña niña abandonada a su suerte y desprotegida. Un ruido a su lado llamó su atención, mas no lo suficiente para que volteara. En cuestión de minutos, alguien se sentó a su lado en la inmensa escalinata que conducía al Territorio Sagrado. Decidió voltear con el fin de encarar a su acompañante. Se trataba de un hombre, sin embargo, su rostro estaba oculto en las tinieblas. Lo único que podía ver era su sonrisa, una sonrisa dulce muy familiar.

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó el hombre.

- Nada – mintió ella al regresar su mirada al frente.

- Nunca has sido buena para mentir – señaló el hombre al tiempo que la envolvía en un abrazo. No pudo evitar sentirse bien entre sus brazos. Se acurrucó en su pecho, mientras la paz llenaba cada parte de su cuerpo - No te preocupes – habló el hombre con suavidad – Te prometo que nunca te dejaré sola. Siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

- Irone – escuchó que una voz lejana la llamaba – Irone, despierta. Ya llegamos.

Irone abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con Hao, quien le regresó una mirada divertida.

- Eso sí fue rápido – comentó Irone mientras se incorporaba y daba un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaban en las afueras de Londres, único lugar donde el Espíritu de Fuego podía aterrizar sin crear revuelo entre los habitantes de la ciudad.

- Cierto chino acaba de perder una apuesta – añadió Hao con maldad.

- Debería hacerlo su esclavo – propuso Mati. El Opacho y el Trío de la Flor ya se encontraban en el suelo.

- Lo pensaré, aunque eso no suena nada mal – dijo Hao bajando del Espíritu de Fuego. Irone rodó los ojos y siguió a Hao. Una vez abajo, el Espíritu de Fuego desapareció – Los llevaré a la casa y después iré al aeropuerto. Quiero estar ahí para ver la cara de Len cuando baje del avión.

* * *

El cambio de movimiento del avión lo hizo despertar. Le sorprendió ver a la gran mayoría dormidos. Se asomó por la ventanilla del avión. En ese momento, sobrevolaban una ciudad, la cual suponía debía ser Londres.

- Chicos, creo que ya llegamos – anunció Yoh con un tono de voz fuerte con el fin de que el resto de sus amigos lo escuchara.

- ¿En serio? – saltó Pilika en su asiento. La peliazul de acercó a la ventanilla, lastimando a su hermano en el proceso.

- No es tan grande como uno esperaría – señaló Anna en el oído de Yoh. Yoh miró de reojo. La sacerdotisa estaba muy cerca de él, viendo hacia la ventanilla.

- Oye, Lyserg, ¿esa es Londres? – preguntó Horo-Horo sobándose su costado izquierdo.

- Si – asintió Lyserg.

El avión aterrizó en el Aeropuerto Heathrow de Londres en menos de diez minutos. Todos debían admitir que pocas veces en su vida habían visto tantas personas reunidas en un solo lugar, las cuales caminaban de un lado al otro con gran prisa. Sin embargo, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para ver el lugar ni pasar a las tiendas, como Pilika y Jun querían, ya que Anna prácticamente arrastró a todos hacia la salida con una velocidad sorprendente. Cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse con Hao afuera del aeropuerto, recargado en uno de los dos coches de la familia Tao que los esperaban para llevarlos a la casa de Lyserg.

- Bienvenidos – saludó Hao con cierto tono de maldad en la voz.

- Creo que alguien perdió una apuesta – se burló Horo-Horo antes de ser golpeado por la cuchilla de Len.

- Bien, ¿qué quieres, Asakura? – apresuró Len.

- No lo sé, aún lo estoy pensando – respondió Hao – Te informaré cuando lo haya decidido – Len rodó los ojos y se acercó al coche principal. El resto siguió su ejemplo – Supongo que se quedarán en la casa de Lyserg.

- ¿Ya no es el "soldadito X"? – preguntó Yoh mientras llevaba su equipaje y el de Anna a la cajuela del primer coche.

- ¿No lo sabías? Lyserg rompió relaciones con los Soldaditos X – señaló Hao.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron todos. Acto seguido, todas las miradas se posaron sobre Lyserg.

- Parece que Irone te cuenta todo – indicó Lyserg con cierta molestia – Si, rompí relaciones con la doncella Jeanne - Una ola de aplausos y felicitaciones de parte de Manta, Horo-Horo, Riu, Chocolove y Pilika no se hizo esperar. Lyserg entrecerró los ojos – No es para tanto.

- Según tú – habló Horo-Horo – Ahora ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ser atrapados y casi asesinados como la última vez.

- Si, nos quedaremos en casa de Lyserg – asintió Yoh mientras el resto seguía molestando a Lyserg - ¿Y ustedes?

- Tenemos nuestra propia base aquí – respondió Hao.

- Cierto, ya me lo habías contado – dijo Yoh con una mano en la cabeza.

- Bueno, suerte al instalarse – se despidió Hao – Nos vemos luego.

Y acto seguido, Hao desapareció en un llamarada de fuego, hecho que llamó la atención de algunos transeúntes. El viaje a la casa de Lyserg fue rápido y pronto se hallaron enfrente de una hermosa casa, cuya fachada era de color verde claro; la puerta principal era doble y de madera, al igual que los marcos de las grandes ventanas que la flanqueaban. Al entrar, un amplio vestíbulo les dio la bienvenida. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tenue color azul. A su izquierda y derecha había una puerta doble y enfrente de ellos una escalera doble, cuyo barandal era también de madera.

- Tu casa es genial, Lyserg – habló Horo-Horo.

- Es porque durante los seis meses que tuvimos de descanso la reconstruí – expuso Lyserg – De no haberlo hecho créeme que dirías lo contrario.

- ¿Y si hay habitaciones suficientes? – inquirió Pilika.

- Si compartimos, no creo que haya ningún problema – intervino Riu.

- Hay habitaciones suficientes – señaló Lyserg – La casa es muy grande y estoy seguro de que cada quien podrá tener su cuarto individual.

- ¿Y por qué no nos das un recorrido? – propuso Manta.

- Apoyó la idea – saltó Horo-Horo – Yo propongo la cocina primero – todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Bien, síganme – pidió Lyserg dirigiéndose a la puerta de la izquierda. El resto lo siguió y la mayoría se sorprendió al entrar en el gran comedor. Las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo tono que el vestíbulo y en ellas se podían observar algunas pinturas. La mesa colocada al centro del cuarto era alargada y tenía veinte sillas a su alrededor, todas ellas igualmente de madera finamente tallada – Éste es el comedor – Lyserg siguió su camino hacia una pequeña puerta ubicada al fondo del cuarto, siendo seguido por sus amigos – Ésta es la cocina – La habitación mencionada tenía la mitad del tamaño del comedor, un pisó blanco y liso; una estufa muy grande, al igual que el refrigerador, ambos de color plateado colocados en la pared de enfrente, y una pequeña mesita, también de madera, al centro; la pared a su izquierda estaba repleta de alacenas y a la derecha había otra puerta – Esa puerta lleva al cuarto de lavado.

- Muy bien, ahora hagamos una pequeña escala – dijo Horo-Horo a punto de lanzarse al refrigerador.

- Temo decirte que no hay comida – informó Lyserg desilusionando a Horo-Horo.

- Tú no tienes fondo – comentó Len saliendo de la cocina. Todos caminaron hasta el vestíbulo y esta vez atravesaron la otra puerta doble, llegando a una gran sala de estar. Un grupo de sillones rodeaban una pequeña mesita de café al fondo y cerca de la puerta otra mesa dominaba el lugar. Las paredes una vez más tenían el mismo tenue azul en ellas y una que otra obra de arte. Finalmente, cerca de los sillones, una chimenea y arriba de ella lo que parecía ser un escudo.

- Ésta es la sala – dijo Lyserg – y la escalera del vestíbulo los lleva al siguiente piso, donde están los cuartos. Si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntar.

- ¿Y esa puerta? – preguntó Chocolove señalando una puerta a su izquierda, al fondo de la habitación. Instantáneamente, la sonrisa en la cara de Lyserg desapareció.

- Era el despacho de mi papá – indicó Lyserg. Todos bajaron la mirada un tanto incómodos.

- Muy bien, me parece un lugar digno para vivir – habló Anna rompiendo el incómodo silencio – Muéstrame el mejor cuarto de la casa.

- Espera un minuto, ¿por qué te tienes que quedar tú con el mejor cuarto de la casa? – saltó Horo-Horo. La siguiente escena fue Horo-Horo estrellado en la pared más cercana.

- Con mucho gusto, Anna – aceptó Lyserg con cierto miedo.

Después que Anna diera su visto bueno a su cuarto y le ordenara a Yoh instalarse en el más cercano, el resto pudo elegir sus cuartos. Lyserg debía admitir que con la presencia de sus amigos, la casa perdía esa aura tétrica y prácticamente asfixiante. No le agradaba mucho la idea de estar ahí. Tras la muerte de sus padres, no había puesto un pie en esa casa hasta hace algunos meses, cuando decidió que lo mejor sería reconstruirla y vivir en ella, tratar de tener una vida normal y tranquila. Por supuesto, en ese tiempo él creía muerto a Hao. Oyó el timbre de la casa y, como era el más cercano, se acercó a ella y la abrió.

- Hola – saludó Irone con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro – Sólo vine a ver cómo estaban.

- Bien, los chicos están arreglando sus cosas en este momento – informó Lyserg con una sonrisa - ¿Y ustedes?

- Llegamos hace horas, así que en este momento todos están durmiendo – respondió Irone mirando hacia el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

- ¿Quieres pasar? – invitó Lyserg. Irone dio un paso atrás. Lyserg se extrañó ante ese movimiento.

- No, te digo que sólo vine a ver cómo están – negó Irone mientras sacaba un papel de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo – y quería darle esto a Yoh, para que vaya a nuestra casa cuando quiera ver a Hao.

- Está arriba en este momento – dijo Lyserg haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica.

- Eh… bueno… entonces dáselo tú, ¿podrías? – dijo Irone ofreciéndole el papel a Lyserg.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó Lyserg.

- No – negó Irone – Creo que el sueño me afecta, debería ir a dormirme.

- Está bien – aceptó Lyserg no muy convencido, mientras tomaba el papel de la mano de Irone – Yo se lo daré a Yoh.

- Gracias – agradeció Irone antes de abrazar al chico. Lyserg, tomado por sorpresa, tardó un poco en regresarle el abrazo – Nos vemos mañana – se despidió Irone al separarse – No hagas planes, porque yo ya los hice. Hasta mañana – y acto seguido se alejó de la casa con paso rápido. Lyserg la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista.

_

* * *

_

Sus ojos estaban clavados sobre la sorprendente torre enfrente de ella. No era el tamaño, era el reloj en ella lo que llamaba su atención. Jamás había visto un reloj tan grande en toda su vida. Miró a ambos lados. Nadie. Regresó su mirada al frente y ahí se quedó, hipnotizada por el constante movimiento de las manecillas del reloj. Las dos manecillas se unieron en el número doce y un sonido de campanadas comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar. Se emocionó aún más. Jamás había escuchado un reloj tocar sus campanas. Bajó su mirada una vez más y repitió su acción de voltear a ambos lados, aún nadie. Volvió a ver el inmenso reloj, sin intensión de quitar su mirada de él.

_- ¿Por qué te emociona algo tan tonto? – inquirió una voz a su izquierda. Volteó. Sentado a su lado estaba un niño, podría decirse que de su edad. Lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo. Iba vestido con una capa blanca, un pantalón rojo muy grande y con muchos colguijes, zapatos rojos muy extraños y aretes de gran tamaño._

_- ¿Y por qué no te emociona a ti? – regresó la pregunta Irone. El niño la miró con superioridad._

_- No cabe duda de que los humanos son unos idiotas – comentó el niño poniéndose de pie, para después alejarse del lugar. Irone regresó su mirada al reloj, acto con el que quedo una vez más hipnotizada por el reloj._

- ¿Por qué te emociona algo tan tonto? – inquirió una voz a su izquierda.

- ¿Y por qué no te emociona a ti? – regresó la pregunta Irone.

- Hay cosas mejores en este mundo – respondió Hao acomodándose en la banca donde hace nueve años ambos se conocieron - ¿Y qué tal la casa de Lyserg?

- No entré – respondió Irone.

- Es mejor que no lo hagas y si lo haces, asegúrate de darme tu medallón antes – señaló Hao.

- Me pregunto en qué demonios estaban pensando los Grandes Espíritus – expresó Irone con su mirada fija en las manecillas del Big Ben.

- Todas sus decisiones tienen una razón – indicó Hao en tono burlón. Irone fingió una risa, tras la cual ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el reloj.

- Tuve un sueño muy extraño – mencionó Irone – Estaba vestida como un apache, viendo a los Grandes Espíritus. Me sentía muy mal, sola, abandonada, triste. Y entonces, apareció un hombre, me abrazó y me aseguró que él siempre me protegería.

- ¿Quién era el hombre? – preguntó Hao extrañado.

- No tengo idea, no pude ver su cara – respondió Irone.

- Sólo fue un sueño, no le tomes tanta importancia – minimizó Hao poniéndose de pie – Vamos a casa.

Irone echó un último vistazo al reloj, para después caminar al lado de Hao en dirección a su casa.

- Nuca respondes mi pregunta – observó Hao.

- Porque es un reloj gigante – declaró Irone con una divertida sonrisa en su boca.

- Hay cosas mejores en este mundo – repitió Hao.

* * *

Tal y como lo dijo el día anterior, Irone tenía planeado gastar ese día en un recorrido turístico por la capital de Inglaterra. Todos, excepto Yoh, quien fue incapaz de conseguir el permiso de Anna, y Anna, quien se negó rotundamente, aceptaron recorrer la ciudad junto con Irone, Mati, Kanna y Opacho.

- Le hubieras dicho que entrenarías doble mañana – señaló Hao. Los gemelos Asakura corrían en un parque seleccionado por Anna.

- Lo hice, pero Anna simplemente dijo no – puntualizó Yoh con cara de cansancio – y como está enojada preferí dejar el tema en paz.

- ¿Y por qué está enojada? – inquirió Hao. Yoh se encogió de brazos. Sabía porque Anna estaba enojada, sin embargo, no podía decírselo a Hao como si nada. Anna odiaba los lugares llenos de gente y, sin lugar a dudas, Londres estaba entre sus lugares menos favoritos del mundo gracias a eso.

- ¿Y tú por qué no fuiste? – preguntó Yoh.

- Conozco esta ciudad de memoria, un recorrido sería pérdida de tiempo – expuso Hao.

_

* * *

_

Recargada en el borde de la fuente, miraba el agua caer. Nunca había visto una fuente tan grande. En su casa había una fuente que abarcaba una gran parte del inmenso jardín, sin embargo, sus antepasados la clausuraron generaciones atrás. Ya sólo quedaba el vestigio de un pasado, un pasado del cual tenía prohibido preguntar. Miraba caer el agua con emoción.

_- Eres la humana más simple del mundo – señaló una voz a su lado. Giró para ver al mismo niño del día anterior parado a su lado._

_- Y tú eres el shaman más antipático del mundo – indicó Irone. El niño la miró de reojo._

_- ¿Nadiri? – inquirió el niño._

_- Mi mamá dice que cualquier shaman que no sepa distinguir a un Nadiri es digno de ir al infierno – expuso Irone encarando al niño._

_- Una digna Nadiri, sin duda alguna – murmuró el niño._

_- Mi nombre es Irone – se presentó ofreciéndole su mano al niño. Éste la miró con desdén._

_- Irone Nadiri – dijo el niño regresando su mirada al frente sin estrechar la mano de Irone. La niña no le tomó mucha importancia, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato - ¿Por qué una simple humana fue elegida por la Doncella de Hierro?_

_- No, la elegida es mi hermana – corrigió Irone. El niño la volteó a ver – Lo único que yo puedo hacer es ver espíritus._

_- Debes ser la vergüenza de la familia Nadiri – puntualizó el chico._

_- Si, mi mamá dice que soy la desgracia más grande de la familia en 500 años – apoyó Irone como si nada. El niño la miró extrañado. Esa chica tendría unos seis años y manejaba el desprecio de su madre muy bien._

_- Entonces, ¿por qué te llamas Irone? – preguntó el chico dejándola de ver – Ese nombre está destinado a los elegidos por la Doncella de Hierro._

_- ¿En serio? No lo sabía – dijo Irone – Supongo que sólo es una coincidencia. Si me acercó a la Doncella de Hierro, seguro terminaré muerta._

_Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, mirando el agua caer en la fuente._

_- Hao Asakura – se presentó el niño. Irone lo volteó a ver, sin embargo, el muchacho había desaparecido._

- Es increíble – comentó una voz a su lado. Giró su cabeza para ver a Lyserg, quien miraba con igual emoción una de las fuentes de la Plaza de Trafalgar. Sonrió. Él si entendía lo impresionante que era la fuente.

- Yo pienso lo mismo – apoyó Irone tomando el brazo de Lyserg.

* * *

- Aquí conocí a Irone – mencionó Hao. Yoh y él se encontraban en una banca del parque disfrutando de un helado.

- Si, algo nos contó Irone – expuso Yoh.

- Era tan diferente en ese tiempo – señaló Hao.

- Yo también la recuerdo – apoyó Yoh – A decir verdad, Irone ha cambiado mucho.

- Si, ahora sonríe – añadió Hao – Cuando la conocí siempre tenía una mueca en la cara.

- Siempre he tenido una duda – comenzó Yoh - ¿Por qué te acercaste a ella?

- No lo sé – admitió Hao – Un día la vi sola, sentada en una banca y no pude evitar acercarme. Después la encontré en otros lugares donde platicamos y nos conocimos mejor y de la nada me salió prometerle que la rescataría de su casa.

- ¿Y por qué te tardaste tres años en cumplir tu promesa? – preguntó Yoh.

- En esa época no era tan fuerte, tuve que entrenar hasta tener un poder mil veces mayor al de los Nadiri – explicó Hao – No es lo mismo enfrentarte a una familia ancestral de shamanes que al resto de las personas que he asesinado.

- Ya veo – dijo Yoh.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con gran rapidez. Mientras la gran mayoría de los habitantes de la casa de Lyserg pasaba sus días enteros entrenando, Manta, Fausto y el resto de las chicas (excepto Anna, quien se negaba a salir de la casa) disfrutaban de las tiendas y centros turísticos de Londres.

- Hay algo que me encanta de esta ciudad – dijo Irone rompiendo el silencio. La chica caminaba junto con Lyserg por el parque cercano al Big Ben. Realmente había sido un reto para Irone sacar a Lyserg de la casa y sólo lo consiguió gracias a que el muchacho acabó con su entrenamiento temprano.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lyserg mirando al horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

- La niebla – respondió Irone con sus ojos clavados en el manto de niebla que los cubría. Lyserg sonrió ante eso. A él no le gustaba la niebla, porque le recordaba al humo y el humo instantáneamente le recordaba a cierto shaman. Irone tomó del brazo a Lyserg y lo jaló hasta una banca en donde lo sentó y después se sentó a su lado – Mira el reloj.

Lyserg siguió la indicación de Irone sin muchas ganas. También odiaba el Big Ben, ya que le hacía recordar a su padre y el último juego entre ellos.

- Me encanta verlo – confesó Irone – La primera vez que estuve aquí, me pasaba horas viéndolo, mientras la maestra Kino, Jeanne y Anna entrenaban o visitaban shamanes. Es realmente increíble.

Lyserg quitó su mirada del gigantesco reloj y posó su mirada en Irone. La chica parecía un ángel. Su cabello blanco resplandecía con el color de la recién llegada luna y ese resplandor se transportaba a su blanca piel. Sus ojos rojos figuraban dos estrellas más del firmamento y la hermosa sonrisa en sus labios lo dejaba sin aliento. Había pasado una semana desde que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Irone y lo único que no paraba de preguntarse era que haría ahora con eso. ¿Le diría qué la amaba? ¿Se lo guardaría? Irone dejó de ver el Big Ben y volteó a ver a Lyserg, topándose con los ojos verdes del radiestesista sobre ella. Ambos se quedaron viendo un largo rato, sin que absolutamente nada los distrajera. Y de repente, sin poder controlarse más, dejando a un lado su sentido común, Lyserg se acercó a Irone y unió sus labios con los de la chica. Irone, quien no se esperaba eso, tardó en responder al beso. Ninguno de los dos jamás podría explicar lo que en ese momento sintieron. Estuvieron unidos hasta que ningún de los dos pudo contener más la respiración y una vez separados, ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, en especial Irone, la cual se puso en pie de inmediato y salió corriendo del lugar sin voltear atrás. El peliverde se recargó en la banca con la mirada en el cielo.

- Estúpido – se murmuró Lyserg así mismo.

* * *

- Eso es lo que provocan los inventos humanos – comentó Hao desde la mesa circular del comedor. Sus ojos miraban con decepción a Mati y Kanna, ambas con su atención perdida enfrente de la televisión – Comen tu cerebro.

Él, Opacho y Mari estaban sentados a la mesa del comedor, un cuarto conectado a la sala de estar. La sala poseía un gran sillón pegado a una de las paredes, donde Mati y Kanna se encontraban sentadas, una mesa de café, cuya cubierta era de vidrio, y una gran tele, comprada a petición de las chicas de la casa. En ese momento la atención de los tres fue llamada por el sonido de la puerta de la casa siendo cerrada. Los tres voltearon a ver a la puerta de la habitación en espera de ver entrar a Irone, sin embargo, lo único que vieron fue una silueta pasar rápidamente por el pasillo. Hao se acomodó en su asiento y regresó su mirada a las chicas frente el televisor.

- ¿No vas a ir? – inquirió Opacho.

- Si fuera algo grave, Irone habría venido directamente aquí – señaló Hao y con una mueca de disgusto añadió – Tengo que desaparecer esa cosa.

* * *

Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de ella con seguro. Su cuarto era uno de los más grandes de la casa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color lavanda, su cama era de gran tamaño con cobijas y almohadas de diferentes tonalidades de azul. Al fondo, un gran closet de madera dominaba la habitación. Se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella. Su mente repetía una y otra vez la escena vivida hace unos minutos.

- Esto no debió pasar – murmuró Irone antes de sumergir su cara entre sus almohadas.

* * *

- Soy un estúpido – se decía una vez más Lyserg al entrar en su cuarto. Se alegraba de que sus amigos estuvieran cenando, pues así pudo evitar cualquier pregunta incómoda. De todos los cuartos de la casa, el suyo era el más desierto de todos. Cuando llegó para arreglar la casa, sacó todas sus cosas y sólo dejó la cama, el closet y un pequeño escritorio. Se sentó en el suelo, con su espalda recarga en la puerta. Morphin tomó asiento sobre su rodilla izquierda - ¿Qué hago, Morphin?

Un sonido lo sacó de sus preocupaciones. Lyserg miró en dirección al escritorio, se puso de pie y caminó a él. Sobre el escritorio sonaba el Oráculo Virtual. Lyserg lo tomó entre sus manos, oprimió una de los botones y un mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

- "A todos los participantes del Torneo entre Shamanes se les recuerda que mañana se cumple el plazo de una semana para el inició de la siguiente etapa del torneo. Aquellos shamanes que deseen continuar en el Torneo deberán presentarse en el barrio de Greenwich a las cinco en punto de la mañana. Todo shaman que no esté presente será descalificado" – leyó Lyserg. Miró un pequeño reloj colocado sobre la mesa. A penas eran las ocho de la noche.

* * *

Mientras Opacho, Mati y Kanna disfrutaban de ver a los shamanes que iban llegando al lugar de la cita, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en su situación.

- Tenía planeado esperar hasta que quisieras contarme, pero la verdad me muero de aburrimiento en este momento, así que habla – dijo Hao sentado a su lado en el suelo. Ambos estaban enfrente de una gran fogata hecha por Hao, a pesar de los múltiples letreros que prohibían a las mismas.

- Me besó… y yo lo besé – declaró Irone con nerviosismo.

- Eso es muy vago – señaló Hao.

- Lyserg me besó y yo lo besé – rectificó Irone. Hao abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Se esperaba que pasara algo así, mas no tan pronto.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Hao sin entender porque tanto problema con el tema.

- Y no debió suceder – indicó Irone.

- Déjame entender – comenzó Hao – Los dos se quieren y por eso el beso nunca debió pasar.

- Por favor, Hao, tú sabes a que me refiero – saltó Irone exaltada. Hao rodó los ojos.

- Y por eso no entiendo cual es el gran problema – habló Hao – Te acercaste a él y te hiciste su amiga consciente de eso. ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

- Hay una gran diferencia entre ser amigos o algo más – puntualizó Irone – Yo no puedo ser "algo más" con Lyserg.

- Él no sabe nada y nunca lo sabrá – señaló Hao.

- Pero yo si – clarificó Irone – Y con que yo lo sepa es suficiente.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices – concluyó Hao – Ahora piensa en algo bueno para decirle.

- ¿Y tú qué crees que hacía antes de que me interrumpieras? – explotó Irone.

- Pues espero que se te haya ocurrido algo bueno – soltó Hao.

- Irone – la llamó una voz atrás de los dos. Irone volteó temerosa. Atrás de ellos estaban Yoh, Manta, Len, Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Riu y Lyserg, el cual miraba a Irone fijamente - ¿Podemos hablar? – Irone pensó en cualquier forma posible para escapar de dicha situación, sin embargo, huir no solucionaría el problema.

- Claro – aceptó Irone poniéndose de pie. Acto seguido, ambos muchachos se alejaron del grupo.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó Yoh.

- Nada importante – respondió Hao moviéndose de su lugar con la finalidad de tener a Lyserg e Irone al alcance de su vista.

* * *

- Quería disculparme – inició Lyserg con sus ojos fijos en los de Irone – No debí besarte, fue un atrevimiento de mi parte.

- No te preocupes, no fue gran cosa – minimizó Irone con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Para mí sí lo fue – expresó Lyserg. Pensó durante horas las palabras que estaba a punto de decir y realmente tenía la esperanza de que no fueran contraproducentes – Te amo, Irone – la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa – Me tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta, sin embargo, estoy seguro de eso.

- Lyserg – dijo Irone.

- No me preguntes cómo pasó porque no tengo idea – continuó Lyserg – Lo único que sé es que a tu lado me siento la persona más feliz de este planeta; a tu lado se me olvida el dolor y el rencor – disminuyó la distancia entre los dos y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros – Irone, me enseñaste que en esta vida existe algo más que el dolor, el odio, la venganza y, por irónico que parezca, eres lo único que me hace olvidar por completo a Hao – posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Irone y la acarició – No espero que tú sientas lo mismo, me conformó con sólo ser tu amigo. Por eso quiero prometerte que nunca más volveré a besarte, aunque desee hacerlo con toda mi alma.

- Viendo las cosas de ese modo – habló Irone – sólo hay una forma de solucionar todo esto.

- ¿Cuál? – inquirió Lyserg temiendo lo peor.

- Hacer una pregunta – respondió Irone - ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Lyserg? – Lyserg sonrió ante la pregunta.

- Me encantaría – expresó Lyserg.

Y acto seguido, se besaron, sellando con eso el inicio de una relación de futuro incierto. Lo que si era un hecho es que la escena no sólo causó sorpresa y comentarios entre sus amigos, quienes habían visto todo lo ocurrido, también provocó celos en cierta muchacha de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, que llegaba al lugar acompañada de sus inseparables Soldados X, y suspicacia en otra chica de cabello morado y ojos parecidos a los de una serpiente.

* * *

Muy bien, aquí está otro capitulo más. Me disculpo por la tardanza y prometó actualizar más rápido. Quiero agradecer a Clauditaw Asakura Potter, a Patrick A'Sakura, a warrior-fire, a Seyram Asakura, a Sakura23165, a Q.C18 y a xdaniielaahx por sus comentarios, este capitulo espara ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	15. Rayos del cielo

**14**

**Rayos del cielo**

Todas las miradas estaban posadas en la pelea enfrente de ellos. Una semana había transcurrido desde el comienzo de la cuarta etapa del Torneo entre shamanes. Las nuevas reglas eran simples: cada shaman tenía la obligación de ganar individualmente tres peleas; al perder alguna de las tres, quedaba descalificado, y si ganaba las tres, pasaría a la siguiente etapa. A lo largo de la semana, Len, Riu, Mari y Opacho tuvieron su respectiva primer batalla, saliendo cada uno vencedor de ella. Ahora mismo, era el turno de Yoh. Su contrincante era un shaman algunos años mayor que él y con un poder espiritual bastante alto.

- Si yo fuera Yoh, ya lo habría matado – comentó Hao sin ver el campo de batalla.

- Espero que ahora que estás solo no se te ocurra ir matando a cuanto oponente tengas enfrente – habló Irone. La chica se encontraba con Lyserg, quien la abrazaba por la espalda. La noticia de su noviazgo causó un gran revuelo los primeros días, mas ahora ya era una costumbre ver a los dos shamanes juntos.

- Como si pudiera evitarlo – murmuró Lyserg apenas audible para Irone, quien rodó los ojos.

- Si esto no suena pronto, juro que enloqueceré – soltó Horo-Horo con una mirada asesina sobre su Oráculo Virtual.

- Deberías apoyar a Yoh en lugar de preocuparte por cuando te llamen para una batalla – lo reprendió Manta.

- El cuándo nos llamen para una batalla es mucho más importante que Yoh – señaló Mati, sentada al lado de Horo-Horo, mirando su Oráculo Virtual de la misma manera que el peliazul.

- ¿Y entonces qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Riu.

- Nos aburrimos en casa – declararon Mati y Kanna.

- ¡Terminó! – exclamó Manta con alegría. En efecto, el último golpe de Yoh hizo desaparecer el Oversoul de su retador, señalando a él como el ganador.

- ¡Fiesta en casa de Lyserg! – exclamaron Horo-Horo, Chocolove y Pilika al unísono.

- Ya llevamos dos fiestas en la semana, no creen que ya fue demasiado – señaló Tamao un poco avergonzada.

- Nunca son demasiadas fiestas – aseguraron Horo-Horo y Chocolove.

- Además, es eso o terminaré destruyendo esta porquería – añadió Horo-Horo señalando su Oráculo Virtual.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a la casa de Lyserg – dijo Hao poniéndose de pie. Esa simple oración provocó que Lyserg soltara a Irone y mirara a Hao amenazantemente.

- ¡Atrévete a poner un pie en mi casa y te mato! – expuso Lyserg. Todos voltearon a ver a ambos shamanes en espera del comienzo de una pelea.

- Yoh es mi hermano, tengo derecho de festejar con él – puntualizó Hao con ganas de molestar.

- No me interesa eso, tú no entras a mi casa mientras yo esté vivo – señaló Lyserg.

- Eso podemos arreglarlo – indicó Hao.

- ¡Ya basta! – saltó Irone colocándose entre los dos - ¿Sería demasiado pedir que se trataran cordialmente ahora?

- Olvídalo – negó Hao.

- Primero muerto – repuso Lyserg.

- Insisto en que eso es fácil de arreglar – continuó Hao.

- ¡Hao! – lo reprendió Irone – Si no se pueden tratar cordialmente, por lo menos no se peleen enfrente de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Estoy de acuerdo con ello – intervino Yoh llegando al lugar donde todos estaban reunidos. Hao y Lyserg se miraron entre si. Acto seguido, Lyserg se alejó del grupo sin decir una sola palabra.

- Eso fue un no, mi amor – aventuró Hao divertido antes de que Irone lo golpeara en el brazo y fuera tras Lyserg.

- No vas a dejarlo en paz, ¿verdad? – habló Yoh.

- Mi vida no sería la misma sin alguien de quien burlarme – expuso Hao – Lo cual me recuerda algo – y sus ojos se posaron sobre Len.

- ¿Alguna idea para humillarme? – inquirió Len. Dos semanas habían pasado desde su pequeña apuesta y Hao aún no decidía cual sería el castigo para el shaman.

- Aún no – negó Hao provocando gotas de sudor en las cabezas de todos – No seas tan impaciente, Len.

- Vamos a casa, me muero de hambre – habló Horo-Horo emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la casa de Lyserg. Todos comenzaron a seguirlo, excepto Yoh y Hao.

- Fuiste muy lento y te distrajiste tres veces – expuso Hao.

- Lo sé – asintió Yoh con una mano en la cabeza – Me sentí tan raro durante la batalla, como si algo me faltara.

- ¿No será Anna? – aventuró Hao con el mismo tono usado para Lyserg anteriormente.

- ¿Anna? – repitió Yoh sin entender - ¿Por qué me faltaría Anna? Ella está en la casa – Hao se negó a ahondar más en el tema. En verdad era una proeza molestar a Yoh, en especial porque era tan tonto que la mayoría de las indirectas no las captaba o se hacia el desentendido.

- En fin, nos vemos mañana – se despidió Hao.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió Yoh antes de ver desaparecer a su hermano en una llamarada de fuego – Anna – murmuró Yoh mientras se daba la media vuelta y alcanzaba a sus amigos.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa, el festejado se dirigió al piso de arriba, a pesar de las quejas de la gran mayoría de sus amigos, quienes deseaban comenzar con la fiesta. Yoh llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Anna, tocó dos veces y esperó a recibir respuesta. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Anna.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Anna cruzando los brazos. Durante las dos semanas que llevaban en la casa de Lyserg, Anna había limitado su vida a su cuarto. Las únicas veces que salía eran para utilizar el baño y para desayunar horas antes de que el resto de los inquilinos despertara. La gran mayoría sentía alivio de no tener la presencia de Anna deambulando por la casa y ordenando cualquier cosa, sin embargo, todas las chicas, Manta y Fausto miraban con preocupación el encierro autoimpuesto de Anna.

- Gané – anunció Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

- Eso significa que ahora debemos preocuparnos por la siguiente pelea – habló Anna deshaciendo su cruce de brazos – No queremos que te pase lo mismo de la primera ronda.

- Te aseguro que no sucederá – aseguró Yoh.

- Más te vale – concluyó Anna. Hizo el ademán de cerrar la puerta, mas Yoh puso su mano sobre la puerta deteniendo en seco su movimiento. Anna miró la mano de Yoh como queriendo decir "o la quitas o te la corto". Yoh quitó su mano asustado, hecho que Anna aprovechó para cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe. El castaño lanzó un suspiró mientras pegaba su frente a la puerta. Tampoco le agradaba ver a Anna encerrada en su cuarto, sobretodo porque le hacía recordar a esa pequeña niña que conoció en Osore hacia casi diez años.

- Anna – la llamó Yoh y al no recibir respuesta continuó – No sé por qué estás así, pero te prometo que, pase lo que pase, yo estaré ahí para protegerte.

Sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta, se dirigió a la sala de estar de la casa.

* * *

- Está aquí – saltó Zack despertando abruptamente de su sueño, acto que asustó a Serpiente y Bomba. Los tres estaban en medio de un inmenso pastizal, Zack recostado y las chicas jugando cartas como era costumbre.

- ¡Idiota! – exclamó Serpiente antes de propinarle un puñetazo en la cara.

- Eres una… - comenzó Zack dispuesto a regresarle el golpe.

- ¿Quién está aquí? – inquirió Bomba deteniendo el futuro enfrentamiento entre sus amigos.

- La jefa – respondió Zack.

- ¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? – recriminó Serpiente.

- ¡Lo hice y me golpeaste! – reprochó Zack.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Bomba tranquilamente. Zack se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas.

- Acompáñenme, señorita y monstruo – ofreció Zack.

- Monstruo tú, imbécil – corrigió Serpiente poniéndose de pie al igual que Bomba, quien tomó del brazo a Zack.

El rubio hizo caso omiso al comentario de Serpiente, tomó del brazo a la chica e inmediatamente su panorama cambio por completo. Se hallaban en otro pastizal no muy diferente al anterior, sin embargo, ahora se encontraban a la puerta de una gran casa, su ya conocida base secreta. Los tres entraron al lugar y caminaron hasta la habitación de su jefa. Una vez ante su puerta, Zack tocó tres veces. La puerta se abrió enseguida. Entraron a la habitación, donde, instantáneamente, su atención se dirigió al inmenso rosario flotando arriba de ellos en el techo de la habitación.

- Siempre me sorprende su rapidez – habló Yohri desde su escritorio - ¿Y los demás?

- No son tan buenos como yo en localizar una presencia – señaló Zack con autosuficiencia. Serpiente rodó los ojos molesta.

- Búsquenlos, tenemos que prepararnos – ordenó Yohri - ¿Alguna noticia de Hao?

- Nada interesante – respondió Serpiente – Lo único destacable sería el noviazgo de la tal Irone con el radiestesista – Yohri puso sobre el escritorio el libro que estaba leyendo y volteó a ver al trío.

- ¿Noviazgo? – repitió Yohri tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

- Si, llevan una semana de novios – afirmó Bomba.

- No se separan ni un minuto – añadió Serpiente – Personalmente, me dan asco.

Yohri regresó su mirada al frente. No podía creerlo, incluso sin saber absolutamente nada de su pasado, esa estúpida niña se volvía un problema para su plan. Aunque… los sentimientos de Irone no eran un factor decisivo en su plan. Ella bien podría odiar a Hao sin que eso afectara el resultado de todo.

- Investiguen que piensa Hao sobre esto – ordenó Yohri. Los únicos que importaban aquí eran los sentimientos del shaman de fuego.

* * *

El bullicio respectivo de cada mañana reinaba en la casa. Yoh salió del comedor listo para comenzar con su entrenamiento diario, al mismo tiempo que Anna bajaba las escaleras con dos bolsas, una en su mano derecha y otra colgada a su hombro izquierdo.

- Buenos días, Anna – saludó Yoh con su característica sonrisa.

- Toma – respondió Anna ofreciéndole la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos. Yoh tomó la bolsa y se sorprendió de que Anna pudiera cargarla sin ningún problema, pues era demasiado pesada – Son tus nuevas pesas. Póntelas y vámonos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – inquirió Yoh.

- Tú a entrenar, yo a comprar – clarificó Anna abriendo la puerta de la casa. Afuera, sentado en el pórtico estaba Hao, quien la volteó a ver.

- Mira, yo creí que ya habías muerto – dijo Hao.

- Ya quisieras – soltó Anna saliendo de la casa con Yoh detrás de ella.

- Espera, Anna, no entiendo – admitió Yoh completamente perdido.

- Voy a vigilar tu entrenamiento de hoy – explicó Anna – Zenki y Koki me han dicho que no sigues tus entrenamientos al pie de la letra.

- Ah, con que de eso se trata – dijo Yoh.

- ¿Y bien? ¡Ponte las pesas, holgazán! – ordenó Anna antes de comenzar a caminar. Yoh se puso las pesas y alcanzó a Anna rápidamente. Por su parte, Hao siguió con la mirada a los dos para después ponerse de pie e ir tras ellos.

- ¿Y a dónde iremos? – preguntó Yoh tratando de acostumbrarse al nuevo peso sobre él.

- Tú sólo sígueme – respondió Anna secamente.

- Yohri llegó anoche – informó Hao al alcanzarlos. Yoh lo volteó a ver.

- ¿Estuvo en mi batalla? – inquirió Yoh.

- No, llegó horas después – negó Hao.

- ¿Por qué crees que se haya tardado tanto en llegar? – preguntó Yoh.

- No se me ocurre otra cosa que la reconstrucción del Rosario de los 1080 – respondió Hao – y si es así, lo más seguro es que ya lo terminó.

- Eso puede ser problemático – intervino Anna sin voltearlos a ver.

- Como te lo dije en su momento, Anna, ninguna técnica de 500 años de antigüedad vuelve a funcionar – indicó Hao.

- Si, pero esa vez la abuela te ayudó – señaló Yoh.

- En eso tienes razón – admitió Hao – En fin, sólo es cuestión de demostrarle a Yohri quien es el mejor – Miró de reojo a su hermano – y que tú no interfieras, Yoh.

- ¿Interfiera? – repitió Yoh.

- Esta es una pelea entre Yohri y yo, así que evita entrometerte – clarificó Hao – Lo mismo va para tus amigos.

- También son tus amigos, Hao – corrigió Yoh una sonrisa – y si lo necesitas, nosotros te ayudaremos.

- Sabía que dirías eso – dijo Hao. Repentinamente, Anna se detuvo. Se encontraban en la entrada al centro comercial más cercano a la casa. Yoh y Hao observaron a Anna. La sacerdotisa tenía su mirada perdida en el mar de gente dentro del centro comercial.

- Anna – la llamó Yoh. Pero la chica no le respondió. Yoh la miró a los ojos, recordaba haber visto esa mirada en los ojos de Anna antes.

- Puedes pasar, ya bloqueé sus mentes – informó Hao – No oirás nada más que sus molestas voces.

- ¡¿Y a ti quien te pidió tu ayuda? – explotó Anna mirando con furia al mayor de los Asakura.

- Nadie, pero me encanta humillar a las personas y el hecho de que no puedas utilizar tu reishi al cien por ciento es humillante – expuso Hao con diversión. Yoh fue incapaz de ver con claridad la escena, sin embargo, segundos después, su hermano estaba adornando una de las paredes del lujoso centro comercial ante la mirada atónita de los compradores.

- ¡Muévete, Yoh! – ordenó Anna comenzando a caminar. El shaman no pensó dos veces la orden y siguió a su prometida antes de ser el siguiente blanco de su ira. Los dos caminaron hasta que Anna se detuvo enfrente de una tienda de ropa – Espera aquí y trota en tu lugar - A continuación, entró a la tienda e Yoh comenzó a trotar en su lugar.

- No la mato porque me cae bien – señaló Hao llegando a su lado con algunos restos de pared en su cabello y ropa.

- Además, ella no te lo dejaría tan fácil – añadió Yoh divertido.

- Como si no tuviera suficiente con Irone – dijo Hao recargándose en la pared más cercana.

- ¿Y cómo te fue ayer? – inquirió Yoh.

- "Deja de molestar a Lyserg" – imitó Hao la voz de Irone – "Trátalo mejor" – lanzó un bufido – Me encantaría matarlo.

- Lyserg es un buen chico y ambos se ven muy felices juntos – señaló Yoh.

- Por ahora – indicó Hao cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho – Recuerda esto: esa relación terminará mal.

- Entiendo que te caiga mal Lyserg, pero no entiendo porque le deseas el mal a Irone – comentó Yoh.

- No le deseo el mal a Irone – corrigió Hao – Sólo soy realista. Además, Irone se merece a alguien mejor que Lyserg.

- Tú, por ejemplo – bromeó Yoh, antes de ser tirado al suelo por Hao.

- Lo que tú digas, hermanito – habló Hao con diversión.

* * *

Flotaba sobre su espalda en la inmensa piscina que era su cuarto. Sus ojos recorrían el perímetro del círculo que el Rosario de los 1080 formaba en su techo. Las piezas de su juego estaban listas para ser jugadas o al menos eso quería creer. Las nuevas noticias simplemente la alarmaron. Aunque, pensándolo bien, entre Hao y esa mujer nunca hubo ningún obstáculo, ni siquiera les importó el hecho de que Hao estuviera casado y con hijos. Y si a ella no le había interesado destruir una familia, a Hao mucho menos le preocuparía pasar sobre el novio de Irone. No tenía por qué preocuparse, ¿o sí?

- Jefa – la llamó Serpiente desde la puerta de su habitación – Tengo la información que me pidió.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Yohri sin moverse de su lugar.

- Hao está completamente en contra de esa relación – informó Serpiente -, incluso le pronostica un mal final.

Respiró con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formaba en sus labios.

- Reúnan a todos – ordenó Yohri sentándose sobre la superficie del agua – y encuentra el momento perfecto para hacerle una visita a nuestra querida Irone… a solas.

* * *

- Listo, Annita – dijo Yoh dejando la última de más de diez bolsas en el cuarto de Anna.

- Muy bien – habló Anna mientras colocaba su bolsa de mano sobre su cama – Ahora ve a prepararme la comida.

- Pero eso lo hace Tamao – señaló Yoh.

- Hoy lo harás tú – indicó Anna – y que ni se le ocurra a Tamao ayudarte.

- Está bien, Anna – aceptó Yoh rendido. Acto seguido, el shaman salió del cuarto. Anna se acercó a la puerta y la cerró. Se dio la media vuelta y miró sus compras.

- Gracias, Yoh – susurró Anna con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Los días transcurrieron en calma, del mismo modo que las peleas del Torneo. Lo único que rompía con esa aparente tranquilidad era la extraña paranoia presente en Hao, la cual crecía conforme los días pasaban. Así intentara relajarse mil veces, el shaman de fuego no podía dejar de sentir que algo sucedería en cualquier momento. Se alegraba de que Irone estuviera lo suficientemente ocupada con Lyserg como para notar la desaparición de los árboles y flores del jardín, por lo menos no debía preocuparse por sus regaños.

- ¿No tenía más árboles el jardín? – inquirió Irone en la puerta de la sala-comedor.

- No voy a escuchar tus quejas – puntualizó Hao sentado a la mesa junto con Opacho, quien veía la televisión.

- No iba a quejarme – clarificó Irone – En fin, nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

- Diviértete – la despidió Opacho sin quitar su vista del televisor.

* * *

Miró una vez más el reloj en su muñeca. 4:50. Tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar al parque donde había quedado de verse con Irone. Llegó a la puerta principal de la casa, posó su mano sobre la perilla, le dio la vuelta y empujó la puerta. Sin embargo, la puerta permaneció inamovible en su lugar. Intentó abrirla de nuevo… una vez más… pero no lo consiguió. La puerta estaba atascada.

- ¡Chicos! – los llamó Lyserg.

* * *

Irone se sentó en la banca donde siempre se encontraba con Lyserg. Enfrente de ella una pequeña plaza se extendía. Volteó a ver el reloj de su Oráculo Virtual. 5:00. Lyserg no debía tardar en llegar.

- No llegará, te lo aseguro – señaló una voz a su lado. Irone giró su cabeza. Ahí, sentada a su lado, estaba Yohri Asakura. Al instante, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Irone.

- Esa es una gran pregunta – habló Yohri - ¿Qué quiero? Bueno, quiero muchas cosas, sin embargo, lo que más quiero es ver a Hao muerto y refundido en el infierno.

- Suerte con eso – soltó Irone.

- Créeme, siempre he tenido suerte para conseguir lo que quiero – expuso Yohri.

- Si no te importa, estoy esperando a alguien – dijo Irone.

- Ya te dije que no llegará – repitió Yohri – Me he encargado de eso.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Lyserg? – inquirió Irone poniéndose de pie.

- Nada, no desperdiciaría tiempo ni energía en nadie que no fuera Hao – respondió Yohri.

En ese momento, Irone sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su tobillo. Miró hacia abajo. Una larga serpiente se alejaba de ella lentamente. Sin esperar a que nada más pasara, Irone comenzó a correr. Sin embargo, no recorrió demasiado antes de caer al suelo sin poder mover su pierna.

- Irone Nadiri, la Nadiri más joven – comenzó Yohri acercándose a ella – Me llama mucho la atención tu nombre. Irone. ¿Sabías que ese nombre sólo es digno de la elegida por la Doncella de Hierro? – Irone volteó a ver a Yohri, sin intenciones de responder su pregunta – Supongo que sí y tal vez también te preguntaste porque te nombraron así – Yohri se sentó en el suelo con el fin de quedar a la altura de Irone – Yo puedo responderte esa pregunta, Doncella de Hierro.

- La Doncella de Hierro es Jeanne, mi hermana – señaló Irone. Yohri sonrió con diversión.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Yohri – Yo no lo estaría. Tú hermana no sería la primera Nadiri en adjudicarse un título que no le pertenece, pero eso no importa ahora. Aunque fueras la elegida, eres demasiado impura para el cargo – Yohri la miró por un momento en silencio – Te explicaré lo que sucederá: eres parte de mi plan para matar a Hao. Te usaré como señuelo con la finalidad de traer a Hao hasta aquí. En cuanto haya llegado, me divertiré un rato con él y después te lanzaré cuatro rayos provenientes del rosario que flota sobre nosotras – Irone levantó la mirada. Un inmenso rosario flotaba sobre ella formando un círculo perfecto – Si mi plan falla, que lo dudo, morirás; más, si funciona, Hao estará muerto al finalizar todo.

- Hao no va a caer en un plan tan ridículo – aseguró Irone. Yohri lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo único lamentable? – continuó Yohri – Matar a la única metamorfista que he tenido el placer de conocer, sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo. Después de matar a Hao, tú eres la siguiente en mi lista – se acercó un poco más a ella – Espero que disfrutes del espectáculo otra vez, Ayika.

- ¿Quién es Ayika? – inquirió Irone mientras observaba a Yohri ponerse de pie. La mujer la miró y sonrió con crueldad.

- Serpiente, es toda tuya – dijo Yohri antes de alejarse del lugar. Irone volteó a todos lados en busca de la nombrada. La encontró a algunos metros de ella – Sólo no la mates; ese es un deleite que quiero tener yo.

* * *

Por una extraña razón que no podía explicarse, el nerviosismo lo tenía bajo su poder. Tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento ocurriría algo. Volteó a ver a Opacho. A diferencia de él, el pequeño miraba con total tranquilidad el televisor. Miró a Mari, quien hace algunos minutos tomó asiento en la mesa al lado de Opacho. La chica también parecía tranquila, con su atención puesta también en la televisión. Hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo en seco. Sobre la mesa aparecieron una por una gotas de agua. Volteó a ver al techo en busca de alguna gotera.

- Señor Hao – lo llamó Mari. Hao bajo su mirada a ella. Mari miraba con sorpresa la superficie de la mesa. Hao regresó sus ojos a la mesa. Las gotas de agua se agrupaban ante la mirada asombrada de Hao, Mari y Opacho. Minutos después, un mensaje escrito con agua estaba frente a Hao: "Tengo a Irone conmigo. Si la quieres recuperar viva, ven cuanto antes."

Hao se levantó de la mesa y sin decir nada desapreció envuelto por el fuego, reapareciendo en una pequeña plaza rodeada de árboles. Buscó a Irone. La halló no muy lejos de él peleando con Serpiente. Trató de acercarse a las dos muchachas, mas su camino fue bloqueado por Yohri.

- Bienvenido, Hao – saludó Yohri con una sonrisa tétrica – Siempre es un placer verte.

- Lo mismo digo – habló Hao con tranquilidad - ¿Quieres explicarme por qué metes a Irone en esto?

- Si te lo dijera, ni siquiera me creerías, querido – respondió Yohri antes de que el Espíritu de Agua apareciera a su lado – Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que si no me vences, nunca llegarás a ella – Hao miró de reojo a Irone. Por alguna razón la chica tenía cierta dificultad al moverse.

- Bien, Irone puede arreglárselas sola en los próximos diez minutos – señaló Hao con autosuficiencia mientras hacía aparecer al Espíritu de Fuego.

* * *

- ¡Uno, dos, tres! – exclamaron juntos. A la voz de tres, todos lanzaron sus respectivos ataques a la puerta principal de la casa, sin embargo, en cuanto se disperso el humo, vieron con desanimo que la puerta permanecía en su lugar sin intenciones de moverse un milímetro.

- ¡Maldita sea! – maldijo Horo-Horo. No sólo era la puerta principal la cerrada, las puertas traseras y cada una de las ventanas corrían con la misma suerte. Del mismo modo, ningún espíritu podía salir de la casa.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – decía una vez más Lyserg al borde de un ataque de pánico.

- Podríamos intentar un ataque conjunto de adentro y de afuera – habló Anna desde la escalera doble.

- Eso suena como un buen plan – comenzó Horo-Horo - ¡excepto que todos estamos aquí adentro!

Segundos después, Horo-Horo era lanzado hacia la puerta por Zenki y Koki, sin causar ningún cambio.

- Lanzar personas tampoco sirve – comentó Anna. En ese momento se oyó el timbre de la casa sonar. Yoh, quien era el más cercano a la puerta, se acercó a ella.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Yoh.

- ¡Déjate de formalidades y abre la maldita puerta! – exclamó la voz de Kanna desde el otro lado.

- Lo haríamos, pero no podemos – señaló Yoh – Alguien nos encerró en la casa, no hay forma de salir de aquí.

- Escúchenme bien – dijo Anna al lado de Yoh. El chico saltó asustado – Quiero que a la cuenta de tres lancen sus ataques más poderosos a la puerta. Nosotros haremos lo mismo.

- Está bien – dijo Mati del otro lado de la puerta.

- Muy bien, prepárense – habló Anna alejándose de la puerta, al igual que Yoh y Horo-Horo. Una vez que todos estuvieron a una distancia conveniente, comenzó la cuenta.

- ¡Uno, dos tres! – exclamaron al unísono una vez más. Esta vez, al llegar los ataques a la puerta, la colisión fue tan fuerte que la destruyó.

- ¡Lo hicimos! – saltaron alegremente todos, excepto Lyserg, Len y Anna.

- Tengo que ir con Irone – dijo Lyserg.

- Entonces vamos al mismo lugar – habló Kanna llamando la atención de todos. Opacho y el Trío de la Flor estaban donde anteriormente se encontraba la puerta – Yohri tiene a Irone. Le mandó un mensaje a Hao.

- Hao se fue inmediatamente a la batalla, pero nosotros creímos que sería bueno tener un poco de ayuda, por si acaso – añadió Mati.

- ¿Dónde están? – inquirió Lyserg.

- No lo sabemos – negó Opacho.

- No están tan lejos – anunció Matamune antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

- Vamos – dijo Yoh siguiendo a Matamune.

* * *

Bomba miraba el campo de batalla con cierto aburrimiento. No le agradaba ser una simple espectadora, ella prefería ser parte de la acción.

- Hay que prepararnos – habló una voz a su lado. Giró la cabeza encontrándose con Zack – Lograron romper mi sello y ahora vienen para acá.

- Genial – celebró Bomba.

- ¡Todos escuchen! – exclamó Zack consiguiendo la atención del resto de los seguidores de Yohri. Se podían contar por lo menos veinte shamanes de diferentes razas y edades – La orden es sencilla: no permitan, por ningún concepto, que alguien se acerqué a la jefa y a Irone. ¿Quedó claro?

- ¡Sí! – asintieron todos.

- Bien – asintió Zack para después voltear a ver a Bomba – Si tienes problemas, avísame.

- No te preocupes – señaló Bomba – Puedo ganarle a quien sea con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Un golpe la hizo caer al suelo y acabar su fusión de almas. Miró a Serpiente con cierta dificultad. La chica le regresó una sonrisa tétrica. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y las múltiples heridas y marcas de dientes en sus brazos, piernas y cara le explicaban por qué. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, mas su pierna estaba de nueva cuenta dormida.

- Ese paralizante es genial, desaparece y aparece – se burló Serpiente con su viperina voz – Aunque, considerando la actual situación…

Irone sintió como un nuevo par de dientes mordían su brazo izquierdo. Al instante, perdió cualquier control sobre su cuerpo quedando completamente paralizada y tirada en el suelo.

- Perdonarás que te abandone unos minutos, pero debo encargarme de tu empalagoso novio – se disculpó en tono de burla Serpiente. Acto seguido, se acercó a ella y le propinó una fuerte patada en el estomago. Irone agradeció estar sedada, pues jamás sintió el impacto llegar – Nos vemos más tarde.

La peliblanca la vio alejarse. Observó todo lo que entraba en su campo de visión. No muy lejos de ella, Hao e Yohri peleaban como si de dos titanes se tratara. Intentó levantarse, mas su cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro.

* * *

- Ahí están – señaló Yoh en cuanto llegaron a la pequeña plaza convertida en campo de batalla.

- ¿Dónde está Irone? – preguntó Lyserg buscando desesperantemente a la chica con la mirada.

- Ahí – indicó Opacho señalando a la chica tirada en el suelo. Lyserg hizo el ademán de acercarse, sin embargo, el simple movimiento provocó la aparición de un grupo de personas que les obstruyeron el paso.

- Lamento informarles que no pasaran de aquí – señaló Zack al frente del grupo.

* * *

Por primera vez en muchos meses, Hao se preguntaba por qué no había aprovechado su cercanía a Yoh y quitarle su alma. Si lo hubiera hecho, en este momento no tendría tantos problemas para pelear contra Yohri. Jamás lo aceptaría frente a nadie y mucho menos frente a Yohri, la shaman de agua lo superaba en cuanto a poder espiritual. Una explosión llamó su atención. Giró un poco la cabeza aprovechando el último golpe que acababa de lanzarle a Yohri. No muy lejos de él, Yoh, sus amigos, Opacho y el Trío se abrían camino entre los secuaces de Yohri.

* * *

Yoh esquivó un ataque propinado por Zack. Mientras el resto de sus amigos lidiaban con los demás seguidores de Yohri, él trataba de vencer al rubio. La táctica parecía haber sido planeada con anterioridad. Zack y Serpiente, los más fuertes en el grupo, inmediatamente se lanzaron contra él y Lyserg. Incluso, los separaron del grupo. Levantó su espada y lanzó un ataque contra Zack, el cual el muchacho consiguió esquivar por muy poco.

* * *

Observó caer a los dos shamanes que le prohibían el paso. Sin esperar nada más, corrió en dirección a Irone, con Zenki y Koki bloqueando cualquier ataque que le lanzaran. Atravesó la plaza sin voltear a ver las batallas que se realizaban en ella. Sin embargo, estando a pocos metros de Irone, una explosión la hizo volar en el aire y caer al suelo. Se levantó con rapidez buscando a su agresor.

- Este es campo minado – habló una voz atrás de ella. Miró de reojo. Bomba se encontraba ahí – Si quieres continuar, hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo.

- Zenki, Koki – los llamó Anna sin moverse. Al instante, ambos demonios se lanzaron sobre Bomba, quien de inmediato contraatacó.

Anna se quedó en su lugar, con su mirada fija en la inmóvil Irone.

* * *

- ¡Esto es una locura! – exclamó Cole. Él, Silver y Kalim miraban el campo de batalla - ¡Tenemos que intervenir!

- Las reglas lo prohíben – señaló Kalim – Nosotros sólo somos espectadores - Cole miró a sus superiores con incredulidad.

* * *

Un último golpe de Zenki dejó a Bomba inconsciente en el suelo. Al instante, Anna corrió de nuevo hacia Irone, mas otra vez un ataque le impidió seguir, esta vez proveniente del Espíritu de Agua, haciéndola caer de nueva cuenta al suelo. Anna levantó la mirada a los dos titanes que peleaban frente a ella. Yohri estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor a pesar de estar peleando contra Hao.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió una voz a su lado.

- Si – asintió Anna poniéndose de pie.

- Bien – sonrió Yoh – Vamos.

Los dos se echaron a correr, esquivando algunos ataques lanzados por Yohri, hasta llegar a Irone. Una vez a su lado, ambos se sentaron en el suelo con el fin de quedar a su altura. La muchacha tenía un gran número de heridas, las cuales sangraban.

- Irone – la llamó Yoh preocupado. Irone abrió los ojos y observó a Yoh y Anna con cierto alivio.

- Está paralizada – informó Anna – Fue esa chica Serpiente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Yoh impresionado.

- Eritrea acaba de decírmelo – respondió Anna señalando a la pequeña hada recostada sobre la cabeza de Irone.

- Es… una… trampa – logró articular Irone con mucho esfuerzo – Váyanse… de… aquí.

Un recuerdo apareció en la cabeza de Yoh: el Espíritu de Fuego y el Espíritu de Agua luchando… una mujer parecida a Irone atrapada por un rosario… el Rosario de los 1080 levitando sobre toda la escena… Levantó su cabeza. El Rosario de los 1080 flotaba sobre ellos formando un círculo perfecto. Era la misma escena, 500 años después… e Yoh sabía a la perfección lo que continuaba.

- ¿Conoces alguna manera de detener el funcionamiento del Rosario de los 1080? – inquirió Yoh mirando a Anna. Anna negó con la cabeza.

- Una vez que cualquier técnica es puesta en marcha es imposible detenerla – señaló Anna – En este momento, el rosario sólo debe esperar la indicación de Yohri para lanzar el ataque.

Yoh volteó a ver a Hao e Yohri. Tenía la seguridad de que Yohri no lanzaría el ataque hasta que Irone estuviera sola de nuevo. Bajó su mirada y buscó a Lyserg. El peliverde luchaba contra Serpiente. No podía hacer nada para detener los siguientes sucesos, sin embargo… podía cambiar su resultado.

- Matamune – lo llamó Yoh. Segundos después, el nekomata apareció enfrente de ellos – Quédate con Irone y no te alejes de ella.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Matamune mirando con tristeza a Irone.

- Son cuatro rayos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Yoh. La pregunta desconcertó a Matamune. Acaso Yoh recordaba…

- Si – asintió Matamune.

- Bien – dijo Yoh

A continuación, se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde Lyserg y Serpiente peleaban, sin perder de vista la batalla entre Hao e Yohri. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, levantó su espada y lanzó su ataque más poderoso contra Serpiente. La muchacha, totalmente desprevenida, salió volando algunos metros y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- Gracias, Yoh – agradeció Lyserg.

- Escucha, Lyserg – comenzó Yoh – Yohri usará el ataque Rayos del Cielo para matar a Hao. Sé que a ti no te interesa en lo más mínimo la vida de Hao, pero te importa mucho la vida de Irone. Si este plan no sale como Yohri lo tiene planeado, Irone morirá en lugar de Hao.

- ¿Qué quieres qué haga? – preguntó Lyserg con determinación.

* * *

Anna miraba a Hao e Yohri pelear mientras tomaba de la mano a Irone cuando Yoh regresó a su lado.

- Anna, ¿puedes comunicarte con Hao mentalmente? – inquirió Yoh.

* * *

Aprovechó una pequeña distracción de Hao para propinarle un fuerte golpe que lo hizo tambalear. Giró un poco su cabeza para ver la plaza. Irone se encontraba vigilada por Matamune. Seguramente los otros dos habían ido a ayudar a sus amiguitos. Volteó a ver a sus seguidores y se sorprendió al ver que muy pocos quedaban en pie.

- No deberías distraerte – señaló Hao antes de regresarle el golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarla al suelo.

Yohri amortiguó su caída usando agua. Ya en el suelo, tiró un ataque en dirección a Matamune. El nekomata recibió el golpe de lleno, cayendo al suelo, lejos de Irone. A continuación, señaló a Irone. Ese simple movimiento causó que las cuentas del Rosario de los 1080 brillaran. Lo siguiente ocurrió en cámara lenta: cuatro rayos atravesaron el cielo en dirección a Irone; el Espíritu de Fuego desapareció y Hao se teletransportó al lado de Irone; al mismo tiempo, tres personas más aparecieron cerca de la muchacha; y por último, Yoh, Hao, Lyserg y Cole, con escudos creados por su poder espiritual, detuvieron el avance de los rayos a centímetros de su blanco. El tiempo se detuvo para Yohri en el momento en que los rayos desaparecieron sin haber cumplido su cometido. Su primera reacción fue ver a Irone. La muchacha había conseguido sentarse a pesar del paralizador. Sin embargo, en el momento en que sus miradas chocaron, supo que esa no era Irone. La chica le regresaba una sonrisa tétrica, plagada de autosuficiencia y burla. Sin pensar nada más, Yohri desapareció junto con el Rosario de los 1080 y sus derrotados acompañantes.

En cuanto vio desaparecer a Yohri, Hao se dejó caer al suelo sin poder soportar el dolor en su pecho y la falta de respiración.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Yoh. A diferencia de su hermano, él sólo sentía pequeñas punzadas en el pecho.

- ¡Irone! – exclamó Lyserg llamando la atención de los otros tres. La peliblanca se había desplomado en el suelo, sumida en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Aquí está otro capítulo más que espero les haya gustado. Yohri al fin puso su plan en marcha sin conseguir los resultados que esperaba. Trataré de actualizar pronto, sin embargo, este lunes ya entró a clases y no tendré tanto tiempo libre. Gracias a Sakura23165 y a Clauditaw Asakura Potter por sus comentarios, este capítulo es para ustedes. Espero poder actualizar pronto.

Adiós ;)


	16. Ayika

**15**

**Ayika**

El silencio reinante en la sala de espera sólo era roto por el incesante sonido que causaba Lyserg al caminar de un lado al otro en estado de pánico. Después de que Yohri desapareciera, todos se dirigieron inmediatamente al hospital más cercano. La mayoría resultó con heridas y golpes leves, sin embargo, Irone presentaba un claro daño. Por suerte se salvaron de tener que dar una explicación del estado de la chica gracias a Hao, cuya mirada asesina calló las preguntas de las enfermeras. Ahora todos se encontraban en la sala de espera aguardando a que Fausto, quien había conseguido entrar a la sala donde atendía a Irone, saliera y les informara algo.

- Lyserg, sabemos que estás preocupado, pero hacer un hoyo en el suelo no cambiará nada – señaló Horo-Horo.

- Tiene razón, tranquilízate – apoyó Riu – La señorita Irone estará bien, ya lo verás.

- Para ser su novio, le tienes muy poca confianza – comentó Hao. El shaman de fuego era el más cercano a la puerta de la sección de emergencias, recargado en la pared de la izquierda.

- ¡Tú no digas nada! – exclamó Lyserg volteando a ver a Hao - ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

- ¿Perdón? ¿Yo tengo la culpa de que Yohri esté loca? – saltó Hao enderezándose.

- ¡No, tienes la culpa de que haya usado a Irone como carnada! – puntualizó Lyserg.

- ¡Yo no le dije que lo hiciera! – explotó Hao - ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hizo!

- ¡Por qué creyó que te interesaba, pero lo único que te importó fue pelearte con esa tipa mientras Irone era golpeada hasta el cansancio! – señaló Lyserg. Hao hizo el ademán de contestar, mas fue interrumpido al instante.

- ¡CALLÉNSE LOS DOS! – gritó Yoh exasperado. Todos giraron la cabeza con el fin de ver al castaño con sorpresa. Era difícil hacer enojar a Yoh – Irone está en un hospital y el culpable no está aquí. Ambos la quieren y son personas muy importantes para ella así que, por única vez, hagan un esfuerzo y trátense con un poco de cordialidad.

Hao y Lyserg se miraron con furia por un momento. Acto seguido, Hao regresó a su lugar en la pared y Lyserg continuó caminando.

- Sabes qué esos dos se van a tratar bien el día que el mundo se acabe, ¿verdad? – comentó Len sentado al lado de Yoh.

- Lo sé – admitió Yoh con decepción.

En ese momento, entró a la sala de espera Fausto seguido de Eliza. Hao y Lyserg se acercaron a él en menos de un segundo.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntaron al unísono Hao y Lyserg.

- Está bien – anunció Fausto con calma – Las heridas que sufrió no fueron profundas, así que sanarán pronto. En cuanto a las sustancias que Serpiente le dio, en este instante le están limpiando la sangre, además de darle los antídotos necesarios; al parecer le inyectó dos diferentes venenos.

- Entonces, ¿estará bien? – inquirió Lyserg aún preocupado. Hao, tras escuchar a Fausto, se relajó y se sentó en la silla vacía más cercana.

- Sólo es cuestión de que las heridas sanen por completo – señaló Fausto con un leve sonrisa – Irone estará perfecta en una semana. Si quieren verla, acaban de trasladarla a un cuarto. El único inconveniente es que durante las primeras veinticuatro horas únicamente puede entrar una persona.

- Yo iré – pronunciaron al mismo tiempo Hao y Lyserg. Instantáneamente, se voltearon a ver con una mirada asesina.

- Ve tú – cedió Hao cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Acompáñame – pidió Fausto. Lyserg asintió y siguió al doctor fuera de la sala de espera. Todos giraron para ver a Hao sorprendidos de que evitara una segura pelea verbal contra el peliverde. Yoh sonrió levemente. Por lo menos su hermano había comprendido la situación.

Por su parte, Lyserg y Fausto llegaron a la habitación de Irone, localizada en el segundo piso del gigantesco hospital.

- Traeré a los chicos para que estén más cerca del cuarto – informó Fausto para después alejarse del lugar junto con Eliza.

Una vez solo, Lyserg entró en el cuarto. Jamás había estado en el interior de la habitación de un hospital y, sinceramente, no era la mejor sensación del mundo, en especial cuando la persona a la que visitas es demasiado importante para ti. Se quedó un momento en el umbral de la puerta observando a Irone. La chica estaba acostada en una gran cama con sabanas blancas y almohadas del mismo color; su pálida faz y su blanco cabello hacían un perfecto juego con ellas. Tenía un gran número de vendas en sus brazos, así como pequeñas curaciones en su cara. Se acercó a ella hasta llegar al pie de la cama. Irone en verdad parecía muy tranquila, como si sólo estuviera durmiendo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido hace algunas horas, como si en ese momento no estuviera conectada a una tétrica máquina que limpiaba su sangre. No pudo dejar de pensar que, incluso en ese estado, Irone era hermosa. Caminó hacia el lado derecho de la cama y tomó con una de sus manos la mano de Irone. Acto seguido, se agachó y besó con suavidad los labios de la muchacha. La peliblanca se movió un poco. Sorprendido, Lyserg la miró detenidamente al tiempo que unos rojos ojos se abrían lentamente y con dificultad. El radiestecista sintió algo extraño en cuanto sus ojos chocaron con los adormilados ojos de Irone, una rara sensación de que algo no estaba bien, de que esa mirada llena de amor y alegría que lo veía… no era la de su novia.

- Liam – susurró Irone en un tono tan bajo, que a Lyserg le costó trabajo entenderle. A continuación, la chica cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormida otra vez.

- ¿Liam? – repitió Lyserg - ¿Quién es Liam?

* * *

Los pastizales que circundaban su base secreta prácticamente habían desparecido a causa de su furia. No podía creerlo, ni entenderlo. ¿Cómo pudo fallar su plan? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué cambió? Fue entonces que ciertas palabras regresaron a su memoria. _¿Tú crees que ella se quedara con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada mientras tú llevas a cabo tu plan?_ Algo cambió y sólo podía existir una culpable.

- ¡MALDITA! – gritó Yohri con furia, recordando la burlona sonrisa de esa tipa - ¡No me interesa que hayas hecho! ¡El final será el mismo, te lo puedo asegurar!

* * *

- Por suerte esto no llegó a mayores – comentó Manta una vez que todos se establecieron en la sala de espera más cercana al cuarto de Irone.

- Si no hubiera sido por ti, Yoh, creo que ahorita no podríamos estar tan tranquilos – añadió Cole.

- Hablando de eso – comenzó Hao mirando con suspicacia a su hermano -, ¿cómo supiste lo qué iba a pasar?

- La verdad, todo se lo debo a ese sueño que tuve – reveló Yoh con calma.

- ¿Cuál sueño? – preguntó Horo-Horo.

- Hace un tiempo, tuve un sueño en el que el Hao de hace 500 años peleaba contra Yohri – expresó Yoh – En él, había una mujer parecida a Irone atrapada por un rosario. Yohri le lanzó el ataque "Rayos del cielo" a esa mujer y Hao, para protegerla, se atravesó entre ella y los rayos. Hao murió.

- Increíble – soltó Chocolove con la boca abierta al igual que Horo-Horo, Pilika y Mati.

- Puedes ver el futuro, Yoh – aseguró Horo-Horo.

- No creo que sea el futuro – puntualizó Yoh fijando su mirada en Hao, quien simplemente volteó a ver a otra parte.

Después de permanecer unos minutos más en el lugar, la mayoría decidió regresar a sus respectivas casas. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Hao, Lyserg e Yoh, en caso de que ocurriera un enfrentamiento entre los dos primeros.

- No es el pasado, te lo puedo asegurar – señaló terminantemente Hao en cuanto se quedaron solos. Habían abandonado la sala de espera para sentarse en el pasillo, a un lado de la puerta del cuarto de Irone.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? Ni siquiera lo recuerdas – indicó Yoh.

- Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo, no recuerdo cómo morí hace 500 años, sin embargo, si yo no lo recuerdo, tú tampoco deberías de recordarlo – clarificó Hao – Lo más seguro es que se tratará de una advertencia sobre el futuro. Cualquier shaman e incluso los humanos pueden tener una.

- Puede que tengas razón – admitió Yoh.

- Por supuesto que tengo la razón – aseveró Hao.

Yoh miró de reojo a Hao, no muy convencido de la teoría de su hermano mayor. Algo había en medio de todo esto que no estaba bien. No podía ser una coincidencia que su sueño y la realidad se parecieran tanto. Tenía que haber una explicación para los sucesos de esa tarde.

Las horas transcurrieron con cierta lentitud para Lyserg, quien esperaba suplicante que Irone abriera los ojos y le sonriera, razón por la cual, prácticamente saltó de felicidad cuando alrededor de las 12 del día siguiente la muchacha comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud.

- Irone – la llamó con voz queda. Irone, con la mirada un poco borrosa y un terrible cansancio, fijó sus ojos en la alegre y aliviada cara de su novio.

- Hola - saludó Irone con cansancio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – inquirió Lyserg acariciando con su mano derecha la mejilla de la chica.

- Como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima – respondió Irone con molestia - ¿Y Hao?

"¿Y Hao?" repitió Lyserg en su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios importaba Hao en ese momento? ¡Ella era la que estaba en una cama de hospital!

- Está afuera – respondió Lyserg haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar su molestia.

- ¿Puedes decirle que entre? – pidió Irone con una pequeña sonrisa. Lyserg se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta con furia. ¿Para qué demonios quería hablar con Hao en ese momento? ¿No debería de estar enojada con él por ser el culpable de que la usaran como una vil carnada? Abrió la puerta y se asomó. Hao e Yoh seguían en el mismo punto que la noche anterior, acompañados por Opacho y Manta.

- Irone despertó y quiere verte contigo – anunció Lyserg mientras se recargaba en la pared del lado contrario. A pesar de que más de un millón de burlas se le habían ocurrido en ese momento, Hao prefirió entrar al cuarto sin decirle una sola palabra al radiestesista.

- Hey, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Hao.

- Adolorida, cansada y con ganas de matar a alguien – expresó Irone.

- Yo sólo tengo ganas de matar a alguien – señaló Hao.

- ¿Quién es Ayika? – soltó la interrogación Irone. Hao la vio por un momento extrañado por la repentina pregunta.

- No lo sé – respondió Hao.

- ¿No conoces a ninguna Ayika? – inquirió Irone con desilusión.

- No, jamás había oído ese nombre – negó Hao - ¿Por qué?

- Porque Yohri me confundió con ella – dijo Irone – Me dijo: "Espero que disfrutes del espectáculo otra vez, Ayika" – cerró los ojos incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo – Pensé que tú sabrías quién era.

Hao mantuvo su vista pegada a la muchacha por un largo rato antes de salir del cuarto intempestivamente con un solo objetivo en mente. Recorrió con rapidez el camino hasta la sala de espera, seguido de cerca por Yoh, Manta y Opacho. Al llegar, se dirigió instantáneamente hacia Matamune, lo agarró del cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana.

- ¡Hao! – lo llamó Yoh, al tiempo que la sorpresa se posesionaba del resto de sus amigos reunidos en la sala.

- Voy a preguntártelo una vez y más te vale responder con la verdad, ¿escuchaste? – comenzó Hao con una voz tan tranquila que provocó escalofríos en todos los presentes.

- Si – asintió Matamune manteniendo la calma. Ya estaba familiarizado con los repentinos ataques de cólera de Hao y sabía que la mejor manera de combatirlos era con serenidad.

- ¿Conoces a alguna Ayika? – preguntó Hao. Matamune abrió los ojos con sorpresa. De todas las preguntas que esperaba, esa particularmente no tenía una respuesta que a Hao le pudiera complacer.

- No – negó Matamune.

- Voy a cambiar la pregunta – habló Hao - ¿Yo conocí a alguna Ayika?

- No lo sé – respondió Matamune. El castaño hizo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano libre y la acercó amenazadoramente al nekomata.

- ¡Hao, ya basta! Si Matamune dice que no sabe nada, debe ser así – salió Yoh en defensa de su amigo.

- Irone acaba de decirme que Yohri la confundió con una tal Ayika – develó Hao – y yo nunca he conocido a alguien con ese nombre.

- ¿Ayika? – inquirió una voz llamando la atención de todos. Cole acababa de entrar al lugar acompañado de Silver – Yo conozco a una Ayika.

- ¿De dónde? – preguntó Hao soltando a Matamune que cayó al suelo.

- Una de las jefas apaches se llamó así – respondió Cole – La hija de Zerbai Nadiri, el Jefe Apache que organizó el Torneo entre Shamanes hace 500 años.

- ¿Tienes información sobre ella? – inquirió Hao.

- Si, puedo traértela si quieres – asintió Cole – Sólo ten un poco de paciencia, porque no me acuerdo en cuál de todos mis libros está.

- ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pide a Hao Asakura que tenga paciencia? – preguntó Horo-Horo en voz baja, a lo que Chocolove, Pilika y Manta asintieron en apoyo.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente. Parecía que el regaño de Yoh había provocado alguna reacción en Hao y Lyserg, pues ambos se mantenían en un estado de tregua, hecho que fue más notorio cuando permitieron el acceso de otras personas a la habitación de Irone y Hao tomó la decisión de instalarse en uno de los sillones; Lyserg ni siquiera se inmutó. En cuanto a la chica, ésta permaneció dormida hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando ya presentaba su usual humor, a pesar de que muchas de sus heridas aún no se curaban.

- Es bueno que Fausto diga que Irone podrá ir a su casa pronto – comentó Manta con alegría. Él e Yoh iban en camino a la casa de Lyserg para que el castaño pudiera bañarse y cambiarse de ropa.

- Si – asintió Yoh distraído.

- Sigues pensando en eso, ¿verdad? – aventuró Manta.

- No puedo evitarlo – señaló Yoh con su conocida sonrisa – Es sólo que todo fue tan similar.

- Lo sé – apoyó Manta – Pero piénsalo bien, Yoh: si Hao no lo recuerda es porque nunca sucedió.

- Aunque la falta de memoria es lógica – intervino una voz. Los dos voltearon en busca de su interlocutor y lo encontraron en una mesa puesta en el exterior de un pequeño café. Yohri observó a los dos detrás de su taza de café -, al fin y al cabo, Hao ha vivido mil años. Es imposible recordar mil años de existencia – la mujer dejó su taza sobre la mesa - ¿Cómo está la pequeña Irone?

- Dudo que eso te importe – indicó Manta.

- Bien – respondió Yoh.

- Que mal, esperaba que por lo menos estuviera sufriendo un poco – soltó Yohri con cinismo – Después de arruinar mi plan.

- Ella no lo arruinó, fui yo – corrigió Yoh. Yohri pestañeó con sorpresa. Bien, esa respuesta le alegraba el día.

- No importa quién haya sido, el punto es que tendré que intentarlo de nuevo y eso me fastidia – señaló Yohri recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano – Eres un caso bastante extraño, Yoh.

- ¿Extraño? – repitió Manta.

- Te veo y no me pareces un Asakura – habló Yohri – No cumples con ninguno de los cánones establecidos por tu familia. Eres diferente y eso me agrada.

- No puedo agradecerte por los cumplidos – dijo Yoh con su sonrisa.

- No son cumplidos, en especial cuando sabes que no durará mucho – clarificó Yohri con una sonrisa burlona – No importa que tan diferente seas, igual terminarás entrando en el molde de la familia Asakura. Tu infinita calma y fortaleza desaparecerán con el tiempo.

- Eso no lo sabes – señaló Yoh con calma.

- Y cuando te cases – continuó Yohri sin escuchar a Yoh – Serás el hombre más infeliz sobre la tierra – la sonrisa de Yoh comenzó a desaparecer – Eso es parte de ser un Asakura, vivir una vida miserable a cambio de perdurar el poder de la familia. Vaya, en verdad pensé que después de 500 años algo habría cambiado, sin embargo los Asakura aún prefieren la fuerza sobre los sentimientos; el mejor negocio del mundo. Y debo de admitir que esta vez hicieron un muy buen negocio con tu prometida. No todos los días nace una persona capaz de leer mentes y crear onis. Apuesto lo que sea a que sus hijos serán realmente sobresalientes. Aunque aquí la mayor apuesta sería quién abandonara primero la casa… tú o ella.

Sin deseos de querer oír más, Yoh reinició su camino con rapidez.

- Yoh, espérame – lo llamó Manta tratando de alcanzar a su amigo. Yohri los siguió con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista.

- Esa fue por arruinar mi plan, entrometido – murmuró con veneno en la voz Yohri, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla.

* * *

Adoraba la paz que reinaba en la casa al estar vacía. Era un pequeño instante de serenidad. Si fuera por ella, permanecería ahí, en el comedor, disfrutando sus galletas favoritas todo el día. Sin embargo, su amiga estaba en una cama de hospital. No era imperativo que estuviera a su lado, mas algo no la dejaba relajarse en su casa sin culpa. Oyó como alguien abría y cerraba la recién instalada puerta.

- No le hagas caso – escuchó que decía la voz de Manta – No tiene razón en nada. Sólo te lo dijo para molestarte.

* * *

Yoh sonrió amargamente al tiempo que se sentaba en las escaleras que estaba a punto de subir.

- En parte – dijo Yoh – pero tiene razón con lo del matrimonio.

- Por supuesto que no – negó Manta.

- Mis abuelos y mis padres se casaron por compromiso, Manta – puntualizó Yoh – y, hasta ahora, jamás los he visto felices. Mi abuela pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la Montaña Ozore, lejos de mi abuelo, y mi papá hace lo mismo con mi mamá.

- Bueno, pero eso no implica que pase lo mismo contigo y con Anna – indicó Manta. Yoh bajó su mirada.

- Tenía diez años cuando me dijeron que Anna sería mi futura esposa – comenzó Yoh – La idea no me agradó para nada. No me gustó que eligieran por mí a la persona con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida – lanzó un suspiro - Uno debería casarse por amor, poder escoger a su compañera o compañero, no al revés. Yohri tiene razón, mi compromiso con Anna es un negocio.

* * *

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, donde había una pequeña puerta trasera. Salió de la casa sin hacer ruido y emprendió su camino hacia el hospital. "Mi compromiso con Anna es un negocio" se repetía en su mente. Tenía razón, no existía forma de rebatir el razonamiento de Yoh. Su matrimonio sólo era una conveniencia, un trato. Desde el principio le quedó muy en claro eso. Ella únicamente fue elegida por su gran poder y por la ayuda que pudiera darle a Yoh durante el Torneo entre Shamanes. Sin embargo, escucharlo de boca de Yoh era como una puñalada. Claro que nunca lo admitiría. Porque, a diferencia de Yoh, para ella esto nunca fue un negocio. Desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, desde ese minúsculo instante, Yoh dejo de ser una imposición, una decisión externa. A partir de ese momento, Yoh se convirtió en su única opción de vida, en la única razón para no enloquecer… su todo. En verdad dolía saber que para él sólo era un negocio, una imposición. "No importa" se dijo a si misma mentalmente "Realmente no importa".

* * *

- Y si pudieras escoger, ¿a quién elegirías? – inquirió Manta. Yoh levantó los ojos y sonrió como siempre.

- A Anna – respondió Yoh causando una gota de sudor en la cabeza de Manta.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? – preguntó Manta.

- Que al principio no la escogí yo, sino mis abuelos – explicó Yoh poniéndose de pie – y ella no me eligió a mí.

* * *

- Aquí está – anunció Cole al entrar en el cuarto con un pesado, voluminoso y antiguo libro en los brazos. Irone levantó la mirada de su comida con extrañeza, mientras Hao y Lyserg lo voltearon a ver con interés. Cole se dirigió a una pequeña mesa situada enfrente del sillón donde estaba sentado Hao y soltó el libro en ella. Lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo hasta detenerse en una página – Les presento a Ayika Nadiri.

Hao observó con detenimiento la pintura que adornaba una página entera del inmenso libro. Una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco, corto hasta los hombros, ojos rojos y vestida como una apache le regresaba la mirada. Debía admitirlo, el parecido con Irone era impresionante, sin embargo, todos los Nadiri se parecían entre sí.

- Es idéntica a Irone – señaló Lyserg viendo la pintura.

- Todos los Nadiri son iguales – indicó Hao – al fin y al cabo están malditos.

- No estamos malditos – negó Irone tratando de vislumbrar algo desde su cama. Aún se sentía muy débil como para ponerse de pie y apostaba cualquier cosa a que ni Lyserg ni sus hermanitos la ayudarían a llegar al sillón.

- ¿Malditos? – repitió Lyserg seguro de que se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

- Los Nadiri fueron designados por los Grandes Espíritus con el fin de que fueran sus protectores y su vínculo con los mortales – comenzó Hao – Pero, en lugar de usar su poder en beneficio de los demás, los Nadiri lo acapararon y comenzaron a matarse entre ellos con el objeto de poseer más fuerza y poder espiritual. Los Grandes Espíritus, furiosos por las terribles acciones de la familia, los maldijo al diferenciarlos del resto de los humanos, con el fin de que todos pudieran observar sus pecados: su cabello sería blanco como los huesos de sus víctimas y sus ojos rojos como la sangre derramada por su culpa. La maldición pasa de padres a hijos, es decir, son los hijos quienes demuestran los pecados de sus padres.

- Esa historia es una mentira – intervino Irone.

- Técnicamente, no – corrigió Cole – Incluso hay registros de ella.

- ¡¿Qué? – saltó Irone incrédula. Hao sonrió con triunfo.

- Cole, ¿qué dice la página siguiente? – inquirió Lyserg cambiando el tema abruptamente. Cole regresó sus ojos al libro.

- Son algunos datos – respondió Cole para después revisar la página – Nació en el año 1474. Fue hija de Zerbai y Faura Nadiri. Ostentó el cargo de Jefa Apache del año 1501 a 1521, cuando murió. Se casó, pero no tuvo hijos.

- Nada interesante – dijo Hao.

- Si no tiene nada interesante, ¿por qué Yohri me confundió con ella? – preguntó Irone cansada.

- No lo sé – finalizó Hao, antes de pararse del sillón y salir del cuarto.

* * *

- ¡Es idéntica a ella! – exclamó Yoh. Después de bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y tomar un pequeño refrigerio, el shaman regresó al hospital, sólo para encontrarse con la imagen de Ayika en un libro. Estaban afuera del cuarto de Irone, a quien revisaban los doctores en ese momento. El enorme libro reposaba abierto sobre el suelo, con Yoh y Hao sentados enfrente de él.

- Si, es igual a Irone – apoyó Hao con aburrimiento – pero todos los Nadiri…

- No, no digo que se parece a Irone – interrumpió Yoh – Se parece a la mujer de mi sueño.

- ¿Puedes dejar tu maldito sueño en paz? – pidió Hao exasperado.

- ¿Y si es ella? – inquirió Yoh mirando a su hermano. Hao lanzó un bufido - ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo creer que no es un simple sueño?

- ¡Porque yo nunca he dado mi vida por nadie! – exclamó Hao, para después ponerse de pie - ¡Jamás he amado a nadie y si así fuera, si esa mujer realmente hubiera significado algo para mí, la recordaría!

- Tal vez hay una razón para que no la recuerdes – aventuró Yoh.

- Por supuesto que hay una razón, ¿quieres saber cuál es? – dijo Hao - ¡No la conocí! Así que olvidémonos de esto. Ayika Nadiri no es importante.

Acto seguido, el mayor de los Asakura desapareció del lugar en medio de una llama de fuego, dejando solo a Yoh. Éste regresó sus ojos a Ayika. Aunque Hao se negará a aceptarlo, Ayika era importante y algo le decía que mucho. Por su parte, Hao apareció, en el exterior del hospital, completamente furioso.

- Mi vida sería más sencilla sin Yoh en ella – dijo Hao - ¿Por qué tenía que nacer? – preguntó al aire. Suspiró. Esa era una pregunta cuya respuesta jamás conocería. Un sonido a su derecha llamó su atención. Giró la cabeza y, sorprendentemente, se encontró con Mari sentada en una banca ubicada al lado de la entrada del hospital. La muchacha bajó su mirada en cuanto ésta chocó con la de Hao. "¿Qué hace ahí?" se inquirió a él mismo Hao. Mari odiaba los hospitales y la simple idea de entrar en uno le causaba pánico. Lo más seguro es que sentarse ahí era la única forma que la rubia había encontrado para estar cerca de Irone. Se acercó a la banca y tomó asiento en ella. Los dos quedaron separados por una bolsa de plástico, cuyo contenido era un misterio para Hao - ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?

- Mari acaba de llegar – respondió Mari – Le trajo galletas a Irone y está esperando a que alguien salga para que se las entregue.

- Si quieres, yo puedo dárselas – propuso Hao. Mari observó la bolsa y asintió. A continuación hizo el ademán de irse.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Mari? – la detuvo Hao. Mari volteó a ver a Hao.

- El señor Hao puede preguntarme lo que quiera – aceptó Mari. Hao se contuvo de corregir una vez más a la chica.

- ¿Por qué razón crees que alguien olvidaría a otra persona? – preguntó Hao sintiéndose un poco idiota. No podía creer la gran influencia que las palabras de Yoh tenían en él. Si realmente conoció a Ayika, ¿por qué la olvidó?, ¿por qué olvidó a alguien por quien fue capaz de dar su vida?

- Mari no recuerda nada antes de conocer a Mati y Kanna – habló Mari – Mari cree que no lo recuerda porque fueron momentos malos para ella. ¿Esto tiene que ver con esa mujer que no recuerda?

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Hao sorprendido.

- Mati le contó a Mari – confesó Mari – Tal vez no la recuerda porque no fue importante para usted.

- Eso no explica el hecho de que aparentemente morí al salvarla – señaló Hao.

- Puede ser que por eso no la recuerde – aventuró Mari – porque fue doloroso para usted.

- Créeme, lo doloroso es lo que más recuerdo – indicó Hao – Esto es una tontería. Yoh es un idiota. Lo que debo hacer es olvidarme de todo y enfocarme en el Torneo y en destruir a Yohri.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato.

- ¿Mari puede preguntar algo? – inquirió Mari. Hao asintió.

- ¿Usted daría su vida por alguien? – preguntó Mari sin ver al shaman de fuego a la cara. Hao volteó a ver a la rubia. ¿Daría su vida por alguien? No. Su vida valía más que la de cualquiera. Muerto no podría conseguir su sueño y tendría que regresar dentro de 500 años otra vez.

- No – negó Hao – Nadie vale la pena tanto.

Mari asintió en apoyo, aunque, personalmente, ella si sería capaz de dar su vida por alguien: por su amado señor Hao.

* * *

Sonrió con alegría ante la máquina expendedora enfrente de ella. Metió una moneda en la ranura y escogió el dulce que quería. Fue cuestión de segundos para que este cayera. Eritrea lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos y le entregó la barra de chocolate.

- No deberías estar acostada – señaló una voz detrás de ella haciéndolas saltar del susto. Irone y Eritrea giraron lentamente, encontrándose con Matamune.

- Quería un chocolate – indicó Irone.

- ¿Y no podías pedírselo a alguien? Aún no estás en condiciones para caminar – le recordó Matamune.

- Lo sé, pero no me agrada que me traten como una inútil – habló Irone comenzando el lento regreso a su cuarto.

- ¿Y Hao y Lyserg? – inquirió Matamune situándose a su lado.

- Hao se desapareció en la tarde y Lyserg fue a cenar con los demás – informó Irone mientras abría su barra de chocolate - ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

- No mucho – admitió Matamune. Irone le dio una mordida a su dulce.

- Matamune, ¿por qué no puedes decir nada? – preguntó Irone. Matamune se detuvo, sorprendido por la pregunta – Tú sabes algo, seguramente con relación a Ayika, sin embargo siempre lo niegas. ¿Por qué?

- Me encantaría poder explicarte – confesó Matamune -, mas no es sencillo.

- Lo entiendo – aceptó Irone -, sólo quiero saber algo: ¿Ayika tiene algo que ver conmigo?

- Si – asintió Matamune.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Irone.

- No lo sé – mintió Matamune.

- Está bien – dijo Irone – Ya lo sabremos – sonrió – Me da mucha curiosidad conocer a la persona que Hao amó tanto como para morir por ella.

Matamune sonrió con melancolía. "Ya la conoces, en cierta forma" pensó Matamune, al tiempo que llegaban al cuarto de Irone y entraban en él.

* * *

¡Hola! Después de varios meses (no sé exactamente cuantos) aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero entre la universidad y la falta de inspiración no hay mucho que pudiera hacer. Ahora que estoy en vacaciones trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Quiero agradecer a Clauditaw A.P Wayland, a Patrick A'Sakura, a Sakura23165, a Queen., a Miram y a Shia Azakami por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;


	17. Un momento de paz

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece (con excepción de algunos OC). Todo es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Nota de la autora:** Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar (un año). No tengo una excusa que perdone tanta demora. No prometo actualizar más seguido (porque sinceramente hay algunas cosas que me lo impiden), pero si intentaré no tardarme mucho.

No estoy segura si este capítulo vale la pena la espera. En lo personal no es uno de mis favoritos, sin embargo traté que no fuera tan aburrido. Se trata de un capítulo de transición, al igual que el que sigue.

Quiero agradecerle a Seyram Asakura, a Clauditaw A.P Lightwood, a Shia Azakami, a hao asakura y yo, a hao asakura, a IloveHK, a elizita 95, a Elle0105 y a Gzn por sus comentarios en el último capítulo; este capítulo es para ustedes.

* * *

**16**

**Un momento de paz**

_- Eres un pajarito indefenso – se burló Yohri con crueldad – Un pobre y abandonado pajarito. ¿Qué le pasó a tu sonrisa? ¿Y al brillo en tus ojos? ¿Dónde están? – una risa impregnada de veneno inundó la habitación – Los maté, igual que a Hao – siguió riendo por un rato hasta detenerse por completo - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuál es tu plan, pequeña Ayika? Ya no tienes nada – se acercó a ella, quedando sus caras a unos centímetros de diferencia – Sólo te espera una vida llena de dolor, recordando cada día que tú fuiste la única culpable de la muerte de tu amado Hao Asakura – la mujer se alejó al tiempo que comenzaba a reír una vez más – Pobre, pobre, pajarito. Se quedó sin alas para volar y sin un héroe que la pueda salvar._

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, siendo atacada al instante por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La misma pesadilla otra vez. Después de dos semanas de tener el mismo sueño cada día le sorprendía que aún le causara esa horrible sensación de pánico, tristeza y abandono, pero, sobre todo, ese maldito dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en su cama. Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la pelea contra Yohri y las cosas regresaron rápidamente a la normalidad en cuanto ella fue dada de alta una semana atrás. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto, del que salió. Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala/cocina/comedor, lugar donde se encontraba Anna tranquilamente leyendo un libro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Irone girando su cabeza hacia un reloj colgado en una de las paredes – ¿No era la última batalla de Yoh a esta hora?

- Yoh ganará – señaló Anna dándole vuelta a la página del libro – Prefiero leer algo nuevo a ver una vez más como Yoh humilla a alguien.

- Aún estás enojada con él, eh – aventuró Irone abriendo una de las alacenas para sacar un vaso.

- No estoy enojada con él – negó Anna.

- Bueno, últimamente lo regañas más, le pones peores entrenamientos… cualquiera pensaría que estás enojada con él – indicó Irone mientras servía agua en el vaso.

- No lo estoy – repitió Anna.

- Si tú lo dices – aceptó Irone caminando con su vaso de agua al sillón de la sala, donde se sentó. Anna levantó la mirada de su libro y la fijó en Irone, quien no lucía muy bien.

- ¿Lista para mañana? – inquirió Anna al tiempo que cerraba su libro y lo dejaba sobre la mesa del comedor.

- Mientras no me duela la cabeza otra vez – bromeó Irone con una sonrisa – Por supuesto que lo estoy, aunque algunos lo duden – añadió con molestia.

- Bueno, por lo menos puedes agradecer que no tienes que oír sus incesantes peleas – señaló Anna.

- Si, eso es algo bueno – admitió Irone con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

- ¡Ustedes y sus Grandes Espíritus son unos imbéciles! – indicó Hao furioso.

- No puedes decirle a los Grandes Espíritus imbéciles, ellos te salvaron la vida – habló Golva con calma.

- ¡Son unos imbéciles! – repitió Hao - ¡Y yo nos les pedí que me salvaran!

- Únicamente serían unos días más – intervino Lyserg – Una semana, tal vez.

Los tres se encontraban reunidos enfrente del extenso pastizal donde se llevaba a cabo en ese momento la pelea que le daría a Yoh su pase a la siguiente etapa del Torneo entre Shamanes. Mientras el resto de sus amigos le gritaban palabras de apoyo, Hao y Lyserg intentaban hacer entrar en razón a la Jefa de los Apaches.

- Los Grandes Espíritus han hablado y sus decisiones son incuestionables – puntualizó Golva.

- Irone aún no está bien – dijo Lyserg – Si pelea mañana, lo más seguro es que pierda.

- Si ese es el deseo de los Grandes Espíritus, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer – expresó Golva – Además, ayer que la vi, a mí me pareció que Irone estaba perfectamente bien.

- Su poder espiritual no está al máximo nivel – señaló Hao - ¿Qué demonios le cuesta hablar con sus malditos Grandes Espíritus para que cambien la fecha del encuentro?

- No hablaré más de este tema – concluyó Golva – Ahora, por qué no hacen algo de más utilidad y van a apoyar a su amigo.

Minutos más tarde, cansado de escuchar las negativas de Golva, Lyserg dejó a Hao solo con la Jefa Apache. Por mucho que deseará ayudar a Irone con su batalla del día siguiente, no había nada que pudiera hacer, además de que pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Hao comenzaba a causarle cierto conflicto interior. Durante las últimas dos semanas, incapaz de evitar la cercanía del shaman de fuego, aunque él mismo se negará a aceptarlo, había podido conocer ese lado del que Irone e Yoh tanto hablaban. Un Hao sonriente, cariñoso y divertido (él mismo se había reído de varios de sus comentarios sin poder evitarlo). Pero lo que más le molestaba es que no importaba cuantas veces recordará la muerte de sus padres, ni sus ansias de venganza, cada vez le resultaba más difícil ver a Hao Asakura como un monstruo. Porque los monstruos no sonríen solamente porque sus amigos lo hacen; los monstruos no se despiertan a la mitad de la noche para abrazar a su amiga porque tiene una pesadilla; los monstruos sólo se preocupan por ellos mismos. Pero, si Hao no era un monstruo, hecho que su mente se negaba rotundamente a aceptar, ¿por qué causaba tanto daño?, ¿por qué mató a sus padres?, ¿por qué le destruyó la vida?

- Quinientos años y siguen siendo unos estúpidos títeres de los Grandes Espíritus – espetó Hao pasando a su lado. Lyserg levantó la mirada para ver al castaño rebasarlo y acercarse a Yoh y compañía, que al parecer festejaban la victoria del menor de los Asakura.

* * *

Ambas chicas veían en silencio el televisor cuando escucharon la puerta de la casa cerrarse. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hao, Lyserg y Opacho entraran en la habitación.

- Supondré que no consiguieron nada – aventuró Irone notando la cara de pocos amigos de Hao. Mientras tanto, Opacho se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

- Me pregunto por qué no maté a Golva cuando tuve la oportunidad – comentó Hao dirigiéndose al refrigerador de la cocina. Por su parte, Lyserg tomó asiento en un pequeño sillón ubicado al lado del más grande.

- Yo no entiendo porque hacen tanto alboroto por la batalla de mañana – expresó Irone regresando su mirada al televisor – Soy totalmente capaz de ganar.

- Eso espero, porque tienes que llegar a las semifinales del Torneo – indicó Hao tras sacar una botella de refresco del refrigerador.

- ¿Semifinales? – saltó Irone fingiéndose ofendida – Llegaré a la final, te ganaré y me convertiré en la Shaman Queen.

- Se vale soñar – se burló Hao sentándose a la mesa del comedor.

- Idiota – dijo Irone lanzándole uno de los cojines del sillón, el cual Hao esquivó sin problemas.

- Cállense los dos – ordenó Anna – Si quieren platicar o pelearse, háganlo en otro cuarto. Estoy viendo este programa.

- Sabes que estás en mi casa, ¿verdad? – cuestionó Hao.

- Según las escrituras, es su casa – señaló Anna a Irone, quien le sonrió divertida a Hao.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Ya todos estaban acostumbrados a que Lyserg pasará el día entero ahí, sin embargo la presencia de Anna los desconcertaba. La muchacha había llegado desde muy temprano para posesionarse de la televisión como si estuviera en su casa. Ni si quiera se inmutó cuando Lyserg le informó que Yoh había ganado su última batalla y que eso le daba el pase a la siguiente etapa del Torneo. A Irone le agradaba tener un poco de compañía femenina (el Trío se la pasaba entrenando desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer), pero no podía evitar pensar que la presencia de su amiga era por razones muy diferentes a pasar tiempo con ella.

- Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos – apuntó Hao deteniendo a Anna y Lyserg en la puerta de la casa. Faltaba poco para la hora de la cena y los dos se alistaban para regresar a la casa del radiestesista. Hao les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran a fuera de la casa. Ambos lo siguieron. Una vez afuera, Hao cerró la puerta tras de él y los volteó a ver – El cumpleaños de Irone es en tres días.

- ¿Qué? – soltó Lyserg sorprendido. Más de un mes de noviazgo y nunca pasó por su cabeza preguntarle a Irone sobre su fecha de cumpleaños.

- ¿Y? – cuestionó Anna indiferente.

- Quiero hacerle una fiesta, para compensar el hecho de que no estuve con ella durante su último cumpleaños – elaboró Hao – Sin embargo creo que necesitaré ayuda externa. Pensé que tú, Anna, podrías obligar a mi hermano y al resto de los idiotas que viven con ustedes para ayudar.

"Maldita sea" pensó Lyserg, su interior de nuevo debatiéndose en que pensar sobre Hao "¿Por qué en lugar de hacer una fiesta no vas y quemas la ciudad? Eso tendría mucho más sentido."

- Cuenta con eso – aceptó Anna –, con una condición.

- Me lo imaginaba – dijo Hao.

- Quiero estar al frente de todo, no pienso seguir las ordenes de nadie, mucho menos las tuyas – expuso Anna. Hao rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

- Nos dividiremos el trabajo y ninguno se meterá en el territorio del otro – ofreció Hao. Anna lo consideró un momento.

- Está bien – accedió Anna – Nos ponemos de acuerdo mañana después de la batalla de Irone.

- Salúdenme a mi hermanito – pronunció Hao en son de despedida abriendo la puerta – Ah, y, Lyserg, ¿qué ganaría yo con quemar toda la ciudad?

Sin esperar una respuesta y sonriendo burlonamente, Hao entró a la casa dejando a un Lyserg con la boca abierta.

- Que curioso, yo me hice la misma pregunta – comentó Anna comenzando a caminar. Un ligero rubor apareció en la cara de Lyserg, sin saber si era causado por la vergüenza o por el enojo. Vivir cerca de dos personas que pueden leer tu mente como si fuera un libro no era nada conveniente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron a las afueras de Mánchester para apoyar a Irone. Nadie podía negar que la muchacha no se veía cómoda y el hecho de que su contrincante tuviera un nivel espiritual parecido al suyo tampoco ayudaba. Por suerte, después de casi una hora de lanzarse ataques mutuamente, el poder de su rival comenzó a disminuir lentamente. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que el otro shaman cayera al suelo derrotado, golpeado por uno de los ataques de Irone.

Una vez que el oficial del Torneo anunció su victoria, sin fuerzas para mantenerse un minuto más en pie, Irone se sentó en el suelo exhausta, viendo como su rival se levantaba del suelo maldiciendo en una lengua que la muchacha reconoció como alemán. Había escuchado varias veces esas palabras en boca de Kanna.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Lyserg sentándose a su lado.

- Bien – aseguró Irone, mientras aparecía una pequeña punzada de dolor en su cabeza.

- Eres más fuerte de lo que creía – le sonrió Lyserg entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Soy una Nadiri – señaló Irone divertida – Mi madre decía que la única manera de derrotar a un Nadiri era matándolo.

- Corrección, yo vencí a la "doncellita de hierro" sin matarla – comentó Hao de pie frente a ellos – Aunque ganas no me faltaron – Lyserg entrecerró sus ojos, señal inequívoca de que una nueva pelea verbal iniciaría en cualquier momento. Irone rodó los ojos.

- Antes de que comiencen a gritarse, Hao, ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa? – pidió Irone – Quiero meterme en mi cama y no despertar hasta mañana.

Dicho eso, en un pestañeo todos fueron teletransportados a la casa de Hao. Inmediatamente, Irone se encerró en su cuarto, llevándose a Lyserg con ella para evitar cualquier confrontación futura.

- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? – inquirió Horo Horo, en medio del jardín, confundido por el repentino cambio de locación. La confusión era visible en el resto de sus amigos.

- Si, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? – preguntó Mati. Si algo habían aprendido del Trío de la Rosa en lo poco que llevaban de conocerlas, es que las tres eran extremadamente territoriales. Ya fuera en la Aldea Apache o en Londres, cuando veían a alguien extraño dentro de su casa, vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos, desde que entraba al domicilio hasta que salía.

- Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre la fiesta – indicó Hao entrando a la casa.

- ¿Fiesta? – inquirieron al unísono Yoh, Manta, Horo Horo, Riu, Chocolove y Pilika.

- Muévanse, inútiles – ordenó Anna siguiendo a Hao. No necesito decirlo dos veces. En menos de un minuto ya todos estaban reunidos en la gran estancia que comprendía la sala, el comedor y la cocina. Anna tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor, al igual que Hao, ambos quedando uno frente al otro. Manta, el Trío y Opacho se sentaron en las sillas sobrantes.

- ¿De qué es la fiesta? – preguntó Yoh haciendo el ademán de sentarse en la última silla libre de la mesa.

- Tú te quedarás de pie – lo detuvo Anna. Yoh volteó a ver a su alrededor. Con excepción de Len, que permanecía de pie recargado a un lado de la puerta, todos ya se habían sentado, algunos en el suelo.

- Pero, Annita… - comenzó Yoh. El shaman había tenido que entrenar desde muy temprano esa mañana, ni siquiera había podido descansar durante la pelea de Irone, ya que Anna lo había hecho correr alrededor del campo de batalla, y realmente quería sentarse un momento y descansar. Mas Anna le dedicó una de sus conocidas miradas asesinas y lo calló al instante. Hao no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona al ver a su hermano.

- La fiesta es por el cumpleaños de Irone – anunció Hao.

- ¡Adoro las fiestas! – exclamó Horo Horo entusiasmado, sentado en el suelo cerca de las piernas de Pilika, quien, junto a Tamao, Jun y Riu, estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala. Chocolove, a su lado, asintió en apoyo.

- Tú adoras cualquier oportunidad para conseguir comida gratis – dijo Len.

- ¡Tú cállate! – saltó Horo Horo poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Siéntate, hermano! – le ordenó Pilika - ¡Estamos en medio de algo importante!

- ¡Él empezó! - apuntó Horo Horo señalando a Len con su dedo índice. Acto seguido, una silla golpeó la cabeza de Horo Horo, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Todos voltearon a ver a Anna. La silla en la que Yoh iba a sentarse había desaparecido misteriosamente de su lugar.

- Yo me encargaré de la decoración y tú, como conoces más a Irone, de la comida y la música – estableció Anna. Hao enarcó una ceja. ¿Acaso le estaba ordenando que hacer? ¿A él? ¿Al Gran Hao Asakura?

- ¡Y yo del entretenimiento! – exclamó Chocolove poniéndose de pie con un puño en alto.

- ¡NO! – negaron todos al unísono. Chocolove regresó al suelo deprimido.

- No creo que necesites mucha ayuda para ello – continuó Anna – Tamao es una gran cocinera y Riu también es muy bueno. Con Mari harán un buen trío en la cocina. En el caso de la música, Jun podría serte de utilidad.

- Estuviste planeando esto toda la noche, ¿verdad? – reconoció Hao recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

- Por supuesto – admitió Anna – Probablemente, necesiten ayuda en la cocina; Pilika y Manta serían una buena opción. El resto de los chicos estarán bajo mis órdenes.

- Esperen un minuto – habló Len enderezándose - ¿Cuándo accedimos a ayudarles con la organización de la fiesta?

Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue a Len y a Manta tirados en el suelo, cerca de Horo Horo.

- ¿Alguien tiene otro comentario? – inquirió Hao al borde de un ataque histérico de risa. Ver a su hermano y a Horo Horo caer bajo el imponente carácter de Anna era de todos los días, pero ver al gran Len Tao y a él mismo en ese estado era hilarante. En verdad, si su hermano no existiera, Hao consideraría la idea de hacer a Anna su esposa. Mujeres como ella nacían una vez cada mil años.

- ¿Cuándo es la fiesta? – preguntó Riu nervioso.

- En dos días – señaló Kanna – Y no podemos contar con Mari – La aludida bajó la cabeza, una mueca de descontento en su cara - A ella le toca distraer a Irone todo el día.

- No creo que haya problema – opinó Anna – Con Tamao y Riu será más que suficiente.

- Eso ya lo veremos – soltó Hao no muy contento. No negaría que la comida de Tamao era deliciosa (su hermano se la había hecho probar en incontables ocasiones), sin embargo, no se comparaba en nada al sazón de Mari.

El tiempo previo a la mañana del 31 de enero transcurrió entre los preparativos de la fiesta y las peleas de Riu y Kanna en el Torneo, con las cuales obtuvieron su pase a la siguiente etapa. Ese día, Irone despertó alegre y entusiasmada. Ya había planeado todo el día en su cabeza, únicamente rogaba porque Mari no lo encontrará del todo desagradable. La más joven del Trío de la Rosa no sólo era la más seria y depresiva de las tres, también era la única con la que Irone jamás había podido establecer una amistad en toda la extensión de la palabra. No importaba lo que la peliblanca hiciera, era imposible desaparecer esa aura de incomodidad cada vez que las dos chicas se quedaban, por alguna circunstancia, solas.

Y es que, a pesar de que quisiera negarlo, no le caía bien a Mari. _Eres la competencia_, le dijo Ashil una tarde que a ella se le ocurrió preguntarle a Mati y a Kanna por la actitud de Mari. La competencia. A Irone le costó trabajo comprender las palabras del chico, mas después de notar la forma en la que Mari observaba a Hao, lo entendió. Mari estaba enamorada de Hao y consideraba a Irone su competencia. Si tan sólo Mari pudiera ver lo que Irone veía cada día.

Una vez que desayunaron, Hao prácticamente echó a las dos chicas de la casa.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – cuestionó Mari. Irone sonrió traviesa. Esa noche sería su fiesta, pero no planeaba ser el único centro de atención.

* * *

Diez minutos después de que Irone y Mari salieran de la casa, Anna y los demás arribaron al lugar trayendo consigo lo necesario para convertir el jardín de la casa en un centro de entretenimiento. Al instante, todos se dividieron. Riu, Tamao, Manta, Pilika y Opacho se instalaron en la cocina y comenzaron con la elaboración del banquete de esa noche. Jun, Mati y Kanna se colocaron en una de las esquinas del jardín para escoger la música. Yoh, Len, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Lyserg, Fausto y Eliza se pusieron a la tarea de decorar el jardín bajo las ordenes de Anna, la cual, junto con Hao, disfrutaba de no mover un solo dedo, sentada en una silla en uno de los pasillo que daban al jardín.

- Pensé que estarías inspeccionando el banquete – comentó Anna, mientras Matamune le masajeaba el cuello.

- Ese es el trabajo de Opacho – indicó Hao viendo de reojo al nekomata. Sin duda alguna, el pequeño traidor estaba pagando todos sus pecados al servicio de la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Y cuál exactamente es tu trabajo? – inquirió Lyserg que estaba colgando unas guirnaldas en la pared cerca de ellos. Hao cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza en una forma muy parecida a su hermano.

- Recibir a Irone y decirle que todo fue mi idea – respondió Hao y, al sentir el aura oscura que crecía a su izquierda, añadió – y de Anna.

- Ahora entiendo porque necesitabas nuestra ayuda – exteriorizó Lyserg.

- No me agrada desperdiciar energía – expresó Hao. De repente, el shaman de fuego volteó su cabeza rápidamente a la derecha, sentándose recto - ¡NI SE TE OCURRA ENTRAR AHÍ!

Anna y Lyserg voltearon a ver al causante del enojo de Hao. Yoh se encontraba cerca de ellos frente a una puerta ubicada al final del pasillo.

- No pensaba entrar – aseguró Yoh nervioso. Hao frunció el ceño – Bueno, tal vez sí – corrigió Yoh.

- Aléjate de esa puerta – advirtió Hao acomodándose de nuevo en la silla. Yoh lanzó un último vistazo a la puerta y prosiguió con su trabajo.

- No es su culpa – habló Anna con indiferencia – Se siente una energía muy pesada que proviene del interior de esa habitación.

- No hay gran cosa ahí – aseveró Hao – Sólo es mi cuarto de meditación.

Anna pareció conformase con esa respuesta, sin embargo, Lyserg fijó su mirada en la puerta sin creer una palabra de Hao. Él también la había sentido, una energía muy pesada y oscura, cada vez que pasaba por esa parte del pasillo. Consideró varias veces preguntarle a Irone sobre el interior del cuarto, pero suponía que ni siquiera la chica tendría una idea de que hacía Hao ahí dentro.

* * *

Entró a la sala sigilosamente, asegurándose de que nadie afuera lo hubiera visto.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – le preguntó la chillona voz de Pilika. Volteó a su derecha. La chica se hallaba sentada a la mesa del comedor picando zanahorias. Manta y Opacho, el primero también picaba zanahorias y el segundo simplemente los observaba, levantaron sus ojos hacia el recién llegado.

- Eso no te importa – respondió secamente Len. Pilika entrecerró los ojos enojada.

- Esconderse de Anna es imposible, créeme, lo he intentado – señaló Manta regresando a su tarea. Detrás de él, junto a la estufa, Riu y Tamao asintieron en apoyo.

- No voy a dejar que me traté como su sirviente – declaró Len recargándose en la pared a un lado de la puerta.

- ¿Y por qué no te vas? – inquirió Pilika.

- Tiene a Zenki y Koki cuidando la puerta – indicó Len viendo hacia otra parte.

- Quien lo diría, el gran Len Tao escondiéndose de Anna – se burló Pilika. Len le dedicó una mirada fría. Si había una persona en este mundo que le parecía más insoportable que Horo Horo, esa era su hermana menor. Len odiaba su cambiante estado de ánimo y el hecho de que dramatizara todo. A eso se aunaba su voz. No podía imaginar un sonido más desesperante que ese, en especial cuando gritaba.

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión – espetó Len cortante.

- No te vendría nada mal aprender un poco de modales – lo reprendió Pilika apuntándolo con el cuchillo en su mano.

- ¿Tú me hablas a mí de modales? – habló Len dejando su puesto para acercarse a la peliazul - ¿Quién es la que no me deja entrenar en paz con sus insoportables gritos cada mañana?

- No te preocupes, Len, no importa cuánto entrenes, mi hermano igual te vencerá y se convertirá en el Shaman King – dijo Pilika con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- ¡Tu hermano es un debilucho que únicamente sigue en el Torneo por suerte! – exclamó Len. Él sabía a la perfección que eso no era cierto. Horo Horo era uno de los shamanes más fuertes que conocía, sin embargo, afirmar que era capaz de vencer al heredero de los Tao era un insulto.

- Si a eso vamos, tú también eres bastante suertudo – puntualizó Hao ganándose la atención de todos. El shaman de fuego estaba recargado en el mismo punto en que Len se encontraba minutos atrás. Len entrecerró sus ojos furioso – Anna te busca, pero no te preocupes, le diré que tenías que cortar algunos vegetales. A menos de que Pilika quiera que hagas otra cosa.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Len sin entender.

- ¿Recuerdas esa pequeña apuesta que me debes? – inquirió Hao divertido – Leí tu mente y se me ocurrió la manera perfecta de cobrártela.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Len cruzándose de brazos.

- Debes de ser el sirviente de Pilika por un mes – expuso Hao. La sorpresa fue general en todos. Len descruzó sus brazos lentamente, su cerebro incapaz de procesar las últimas palabras del castaño. _Leí tu mente_. ¿Exactamente qué había visto en su mente? La sonrisa en la cara de Hao le dio su respuesta. Todo. Desde las mil cosas que odiaba de Pilika hasta…

- ¿Y por qué me metes en esto? – saltó Pilika de su asiento empuñando el cuchillo – Si quieres arruinarle la vida a este idiota, bien, pero no me uses para conseguirlo.

- Oh vamos, Pilika, será divertido – le aseguró Hao – No cualquiera puede decir que un Tao fue su sirviente. Podrás pedirle lo que quieras. Hasta puedes ordenarle que le haga un altar a tu hermano y lo adore. Esa sería una imagen que me encantaría ver.

- Escucha, Asakura, yo no voy a pasar las veinticuatro horas de mi día a expensas de los deseos de una niña tonta - manifestó Len en tono de advertencia. Pilika abrió la boca ofendida.

- Me la debes – señaló Hao enderezándose – La próxima vez lo pensarás dos veces antes de apostar conmigo. Ah, y no se te ocurra hacer trampa – y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación dejando a todos en estado de shock.

Len mantuvo su mirada en la puerta, hasta que sintió algo pincharle el brazo. Giró su cabeza a la derecha, donde Pilika le sonreía burlonamente.

- Pues espero que sepas picar zanahorias, porque esta niña tonta pasará el resto de la tarde viendo la televisión – dijo Pilika. Acto seguido, le entregó el cuchillo, se sentó en el sillón de la sala y encendió el televisor bajo la vista de todos los reunidos.

Len empuñó el cuchillo, deseoso de poderlo enterrar en cierto shaman de fuego.

* * *

Incomoda. No existía una palabra que describiera mejor la situación de Mari en ese momento. La rubia había pensado en todas las posibles actividades que Irone querría hacer ese día, sin embargo, esto jamás le cruzó por la cabeza.

- ¿No crees que estás caminando muy lento? – cuestionó Irone. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y ambas chicas caminaban de regreso a su casa, Irone algunos pasos adelante de Mari.

- No – negó Mari con sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Irone disminuyó su velocidad para emparejar a Mari.

- Te ves bien – expresó Irone.

- Mari se ve estúpida – señaló Mari molesta.

Si, Mari había considerado todo, menos convertirse en la muñeca de Irone. Tras abandonar diez tiendas de ropa y salir con las manos vacías, Mari comenzó a sospechar que Irone no tenía ninguna intención de comprar alguna prenda ese día. Cinco tiendas más, hicieron que la rubia se percatará de que toda la ropa por la que Irone mostraba algún interés no era ni de su talla ni de su estilo. Y cuando al fin la muchacha llegó a la conclusión de que la peliblanca buscaba ropa para su acompañante y no para ella misma, ya era demasiado tarde. Mari ni siquiera sabía cómo había accedido a quitarse su vestido negro (que ahora estaba guardado en una bolsa cargada por Irone) y cambiarlo por este vestido que simplemente era ridículo y asqueroso. Se trataba de un vestido con tirantes delgados, que se pegaba en su torso y después caía libre hasta un poco por debajo de sus rodillas. Blanco con pincelazos de color azul ubicados espontáneamente a lo largo de la tela. Simplemente horrible. Y, por si no fuera poco, Irone la llevó a un salón de belleza para que la peinaran. Ahora llevaba su largo cabello suelto con una simple trenza que actuaba como diadema y mantenía cualquier mechón fuera de su cara.

Pronto se encontraron frente a la puerta de la casa. Mari pensó en todas las opciones que tenía para poder evitar que cualquier persona la viera. Prácticamente podía escuchar las burlas de Mati y Kanna. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era el señor Hao. ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Le parecería tan horrible como a ella? ¿Si quiera lo notaría? Lo más seguro es que no.

Irone abrió la puerta, la tomó de la mano y la hizo entrar. Desde el vestíbulo no se oía ni un solo ruido, como si la casa estuviera completamente vacía. La festejada tomó con más fuerza a Mari y la guió hasta el jardín, en el cual habían sido colocadas tres mesas: una al centro en forma circular, otra al fondo larga y con mucha comida sobre ella y otra cuadrangular, pequeña, cerca de ellas, y atiborrada de regalos. Los pasillos estaban decorados con guirnaldas de diferentes colores. Todo parecía listo para una fiesta, exceptuando el diminuto detalle de que la casa en verdad estaba vacía.

- ¿Alguna idea de dónde estén todos? – inquirió Irone soltando a Mari. La chica dio un paso atrás, lista para huir, mas fue detenida por una explosión, seguida por una lluvia de confeti y la aparición espontanea de todos los involucrados en la fiesta, Hao, Lyserg y Anna al frente del grupo.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, IRONE! – exclamaron todos al unísono, con excepción de Anna.

- ¡¿Están locos? ¡Casi me da un infarto! – gritó Irone con una mano en el pecho.

- Exagerada – dijo Hao cruzándose de brazos y posando su mirada en la extraña chica detrás de Irone. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se entreabrió un poco en cuanto reconoció que la rubia no era otra más que Mari.

- ¡MARI! ¡¿Qué te pasó? – saltó Mati aproximándose a su amiga y compañera de equipo, convirtiéndola en el nuevo centro de atención.

- Yo lo escogí – intervino Irone, mientras Mati inspeccionaba el cambio de atuendo de Mari y el resto de las chicas se acercaban para poder verla mejor. Por su parte, los hombres se mantenían en su lugar preguntándose por qué un simple vestido causaba tanto revuelo – Es mi regalo de cumpleaños de mí para mí – añadió Irone con una esplendida sonrisa.

- Es extraño – dictaminó Mati al terminar su escrutinio -, pero te ves bien.

A Marion le importaba muy poco escuchar los comentarios de sus amigas y las amigas de Yoh Asakura sobre su apariencia. En ese momento, lo único que le interesaba era la expresión en la cara del mayor de los gemelos Asakura. Mientras los demás muchachos del grupo habían optado por comenzar con la fiesta, Hao permanecía en el mismo punto, inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados, la boca torcida y una mirada de desconcierto. Después de un tiempo, el castaño se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su hermano. Mari bajó la cabeza triste. Sin duda alguna, el señor Hao la había encontrando tan desagradable como ella misma se sentía en ese momento.

* * *

Una vez que todos disfrutaron del delicioso banquete preparado por Tamao y Riu, quitaron la mesa central para permitir que el jardín se convirtiera en una pista de baile. La mayoría estaba allí bailando, con algunas excepciones. Anna había preferido quedarse en la sala viendo el televisor lejos del ruido. Len perseguía a Horo Horo y a Chocolove por todo el jardín. En cuanto se enteraron, gracias a Hao, de que Len debía de ser el sirviente de Pilika durante un mes, tanto Horo Horo como Chocolove estallaron en risas y se burlaron de él hasta que consiguieron hacer estallar en furia a su amigo.

Por su parte, sentado en uno de los pasillos que daban al jardín, Hao no podía hacer otra cosa que observar a Mari. La chica se hallaba sentada en el pasto cerca de la mesa de la comida.

- Algo hice – aseveró Yoh sentándose al lado de su gemelo en el pasillo – No sé que fue, pero hice algo para que Anna se enojara conmigo.

- Anna siempre está enojada contigo – indicó Hao sin quitar sus ojos de Mari. Yoh suspiró derrotado. Observó a su hermano notando que el shaman de fuego seguía viendo a Mari. Desde que Irone y Mari llegaron esa tarde, Hao contemplaba a la rubia como si se tratará de un misterio sin resolver.

- Mari se ve muy bien – comentó Yoh con su característica sonrisa en el rostro. Hao torció la boca.

- No – negó Hao. Yoh enarcó una ceja - Algo le falta.

- Tal vez te sientes así porque siempre se viste igual – aventuró Yoh. Hao cruzó los brazos.

- No – repitió Hao - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Anna que le pasa?

- Me asusta – respondió Yoh jugando con sus índices – Seguramente me estampará contra la pared si lo hago.

- A veces me pregunto cómo pude perder contra alguien como tú – expresó Hao poniéndose de pie, para después aproximarse a Mari.

- Preguntar o no preguntar – consideró Yoh posando su mano en su barbilla - ¿Tú qué piensas, Amidamaru? – El samurái apareció a un lado de su amo, adoptando la misma postura que él.

- Creo que sería mejor para su salud no preguntar – opinó Amidamaru.

- Si, yo pienso igual – apoyó Yoh bajando su mano – Aunque no me gusta que Anna esté enojada conmigo.

* * *

Mari veía con aburrimiento a los shamanes que bailaban en el jardín, preguntándose qué tipo de diversión podían encontrar en moverse sin sentido alguno. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del castaño que se acercaba a ella, hasta que su visión fue totalmente eclipsada por la cara de Hao. La muchacha se hizo para atrás asustada. El señor Hao se encontraba frente a ella, en cuclillas, inspeccionando su rostro. La respiración de Mari se aceleró al igual que su ritmo cardiaco, sin embargo, a Hao parecía no importarle el efecto que causaba en la menor del Trío de la Rosa. De repente, Hao alargó una de sus manos al cabello de Mari y deshizo la trenza, provocando que los mechones de su fleco cayeran sobre su cara.

- Perfecto – pronunció Hao satisfecho.

Y sin más, el castaño se levantó y se fue del lugar igual como llegó. Mari tardó en reaccionar, al igual que todos los reunidos en el jardín, quienes habían presenciado toda la escena anonadados.

* * *

- ¿Y eso por qué fue? – preguntó Yoh cuando Hao regresó a su lado. La actividad comenzaba a normalizarse en el jardín, a pesar de que aún había algunos que pasaban su mirada de Mari al shaman de fuego confundidos.

- Se ve mejor con el cabello suelto – explicó Hao. La sonrisa en los labios de Yoh se acentuó y empezó a reír ante la mirada extrañada de su hermano - ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes? – inquirió Hao.

- De… nada – respondió Yoh entre risas.

Hao rodó los ojos exasperado. ¿Cómo soportaba a su gemelo? Esa era una pregunta que probablemente jamás podría responderse.

* * *

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Una vez más, perdón por la demora (trataré que no vuelva a ocurrir)

Adiós ;)


End file.
